Der Schatz der Macht
by ChibiChibi
Summary: In der Zeit, als Piraten die sieben Weltmeere unsicher machten, suchte einer von ihnen nach dem sagenumwobenden Schatz der Macht im Namen eines bösen Tyrannen. Ein junger Seefahrer hat den Auftrag bekommen, ihn aufzuhalten. GCC, BV, KJ
1. Prolog

**Der Schatz der Macht**

**Disclaimer****: Dragonball Z und sämtliche Charaktere sind Eigentum von Akira Toriyama. Ich nehme für diese Geschichte kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur weil es mir Spaß macht und ich meinen Lesern eine Freude machen will.**

**A/N: Nachdem ich jetzt fertig bin mit der Übersetzung von „Bis wir uns wiedersehen" habe ich mich entschlossen, meine englische Fanficiton „The Treasure of Power" zu übersetzen, da ich mit der englischen Version langsam zum Ende komme. Wie häufig ich updaten werde, kann ich nicht sagen, da ich meine anderen Stories nicht vernachlässigen möchte und ich jetzt auch während der Arbeit keine Möglichkeit mehr habe, Kapitel zu übersetzen.**

**Da ich von Piratengeschichten schon immer ein bisschen fasziniert war, dachte ich, ich könnte die DBZ Charaktere verwenden und mit ihnen so eine eigene Geschichte zu schreiben, wobei ich grob auf die Storyline von Akira zurückgreife. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und wünsche euch viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Prolog**

Er rannte so schnell er konnte durch das Dickicht des Dschungels. Sein abstehendes schwarzes Haar wehte im Wind und Schweiß rann sein Gesicht herunter, was die frische Narbe auf seiner linken Wange höllisch brennen ließ.

In seiner rechten Hand hielt er eine Machete, mit der er, während er rannte, sich durch die Blätter und Büsche kämpfte, und in seinem linken Arm hielt er ein kleines Bündel, das er fest an seine Brust presste.

Er musste durchhalten. Es war nicht mehr so weit. Nur noch ein paar Meter.

Plötzlich hörte einen Schuss. Er schaute sich um und sah einige Lichter nicht so weit hinter ihm im Dschungel.

Da er in dem Moment nicht darauf achtete, wo er hinlief, stolperte er über eine Baumwurzel. Und fiel. Erschrocken schaute er sofort auf das kleine Bündel in seinem Arm und hielt den Atem an. Er erwartete einen lauten Schrei und wurde sofort besorg, als er nicht kam.

Er entfernte vorsichtig einen Teil der Decke und enthüllte ein neugeborenes Baby mit schwarzem und in Spitzen abstehendem Haar. Es schlief, sein kleiner pelziger Schwanz hing lässig herunter.

Er seufzte vor Erleichterung. Er würde sich niemals vergeben, wenn diesem Baby etwas zustoßen würde. Er hatte der Mutter des Babys versprochen, dass es in Freiheit aufwachsen würde, dass es in Sicherheit sein würde, direkt vor ihrem Tod. Nein, er würde niemals zulassen, dass diesem Baby etwas geschah. Seinem Sohn.

Stöhnend stand er auf und fing wieder an zu rennen. Er konnte schon seine immer näher kommenden Verfolger hören. Nein, er würde sie nicht an den Jungen ranlassen. Sein Sohn würde ein anderes Schicksal haben als der Rest. Sein Sohn würde leben!

.

Nicht einmal eine Minute später erreichte er den Strand und konnte durch den dichten Nebel eine Laterne am Wasser sehen. Als er dort ankam, sah er dort eine alte Frau stehen und ein Boot im Wasser liegen. „Kyna…", begrüßte er die Frau, als er langsam auf sie zuging.

Kyna grüßte ihn mit einem Nicken. „Ist das der Junge?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ja, das ist Kakarotto", erzählte ihr der Mann. Er gab ihr das Baby und nahm einen Umschlag aus seiner Tasche. „In diesem Brief habe ich erklärt wer er ist und was passiert. Du weißt, dass ich dir mit meinem Leben vertraute und nun mit seinem Leben. Bitte bring ihn zu den Leuten, von denen ich dir erzählt habe. Sie werden es verstehen und ihn in Sicherheit aufwachsen lassen."

Sie nahm es mit einem leisen Lächeln. „Bardock…", sagte sie sanft. „Natürlich kannst du mir vertrauen. Ich habe dich großgezogen und nun werde ich dafür sorgen, dass dein Sohn nach deinen Wünschen aufwächst."

Bardock lächelte, wurde aber wieder ernst, als er einen weiteren Schuss hörte. Er schaute zu dem Dschungel. „Kyna, du musst jetzt gehen. Sie kommen."

Die alte Frau nickte traurig. Sie wusste, dass dieses das letzte Mal sein würde, dass sie ihn sah. „Lebewohl, Bardock. Und viel Glück."

„Mach's gut, Kyna", sagte er und warf dem noch immer schlafenden Kind in den armen der alten Frau einen letzten Blick zu. Er würde seinen Sohn nie wieder sehen, wusste aber, dass es so besser war. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Sohn starb oder noch schlimmer, unter diesem Tyrann aufwuchs. Das Monster hatte schon seinen anderen Sohn und er würde es nicht zulassen, dass er diesen auch bekam. „Geh", sagte er streng, als sie sich noch immer nicht vom Fleck rührte.

Kyna nickte und zog sich zu dem kleinen Boot zurück.

.

Bardock beobachtete, als das Boot in dem dichten Nebel auf dem Wasser verschwand, bis er es nicht mehr sehen konnte. In diesem Moment hörte er Stimmen hinter sich und wandte sich um. „Zarbon", sagte er mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Oh, und Dodoria. Wow, ihr habt sogar ein paar eurer Handlanger mitgebracht. Was für eine Überraschung."

„Bardock", sagte Zarbon. „Du hättest nicht versuchen sollen zu fliehen. Du wusstest, dass das unmöglich ist. Du hattest deine Chance. Der Lord wollte, dass du für ihn arbeitest, aber jetzt…"

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich niemals für das Biest arbeiten würde", antwortete er gelassen. „Ich werde nur einer Person gehorchen. Und das ist der König."

„Wirklich? Zu blöd, dass er tot ist. Lord Frieza hat ihn umgebracht. Genauso wie fast alle anderen von eurer erbärmlichen Rasse. Willst du ihnen wirklich folgen?"

Bardock grinste. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass man mich so leicht töten kann? Ihr werdet mich ohne einen Kampf nicht kriegen."

Zarbon schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sind alle Saiyajins so dickköpfig? Du weißt genau, dass du nicht gewinnen kannst."

„Das werden wir sehen." Obwohl er das gesagt hatte, wusste Bardock genau, dass er nicht gewinnen konnte. Zarbon war einfach zu stark. Und mit Dodoria an seiner Seite war es unmöglich ihn zu schlagen. Aber er wusste von Anfang an, dass er sterben würde. Er wollte nur, dass sein Sohn in Sicherheit ist. Er wusste immer, dass er im Kampf sterben würde. Getreu seiner Rasse würde er den Tot eines Kriegers sterben, eines Saiyajins. Und heute war der Tag gekommen. Er hatte mit sich Frieden geschlossen. Sein Sohn würde nicht unter dem Terror des Biests leben und er würde wieder mit seiner Frau zusammen sein. „Lebewohl, Kakarotto. Mögest du in Frieden aufwachsen", murmelte Bardock und griff seinen Gegner an.

* * *

etwa 25 Jahre später…

Er schrie in Schmerzen auf, als ein Fuß mit seinem Kiefer kollidierte, was ihn zurück gegen die Reling des hölzernen Schiffes warf. Glücklichweise konnte er sich fangen bevor er ins Wasser fiel. Aber sein Gegner wartete nicht und fing an, ihn als Boxsack zu benutzen. Er junger Mann mit in Spitzen abstehendem schwarzen Haar wartete auf den richtigen Moment und fing die Faust des Gegners. Sie umklammerten ihre Hände und drückten den anderen mit roher Kraft – keiner von beiden wollte nachgeben. Keiner von beiden bewegte sich einen Zentimeter. Keiner auf dem Schiff wagte sich, etwas zu sagen. Sie konnten nur das Rauschen des Meeres und die Schreie der Seemöwen, die unter der brennenden Sonne kreisten, hören. Es erschien ihnen wie Stunden, dass sie so dort standen.

„Gibst du auf?", fragte der glatzköpfige Mann mit den drei Augen. Er trug grüne Hosen mit einem roten Gürtel und hatte eine Narbe quer über seine Brust.

„Du solltest mich besser kennen", antwortete der andere, als er fühlte, wie Blut an seinem Kinn herunterlief. Er trug schwarze Hosen und ein dunkelblaues Hemd; sein schwarzes Haar verweigerte sich der Anziehungskraft der Erde und stand in alle Richtungen ab. Plötzlich ließ er die Hände los und bevor sein Gegner reagieren konnte, machte er einen Salto über seinen Kopf. Er wischte sich das Blut von seinem Mund und grinste seinen Gegner an. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen." Er stürmte nach vorne und schlug ihn mit der Faust in den Magen und landete dann einen Tritt in seine Seite, was ihn gegen einen Masten krachen ließ.

„Das war nicht nett", stöhnte der junge Mann mit den drei Augen, als er aufstand. Er wischte den Schweiß von seiner Stirn.

„Aber was du davor gemacht hast, war auch nicht nett", entgegnete sein schwarzhaariger Widersacher. „Können wir jetzt weitermachen oder bist du schon müde?", fragte er, wobei seine schwarzen Augen mit Vorfreude auf einen guten Kampf funkelten. Er schien noch immer total frisch zu sein, trotz der Belastungen des Kampfes oder der heißen Sonne.

„Ich? Und müde? Nie!" Mit diesen Worten, griffen sie sich wieder an.

.

Im gleichen Moment erschien eine kleine, sehr blasse Person auf dem Deck des Schiffes. Er sah sehr wie ein kleines Kind oder wie ein Clown aus. „Kämpfen sie immer noch?", fragte er den jungen Mann, der auf einer Truhe saß und sich den Kampf ansah. Er hatte langes schwarzes Haar und eine Narbe über sein linkes Auge. Er trug schwarze Hosen und ein weißes Hemd.

„Ja", antwortete er.

„Yamcha? Was meinst du? Wer gewinnt dieses Mal?", fragte der kleinere der beiden.

„Frag mich nicht, Chao-Zu. Es sieht so aus, als ob sie gleich auf sind. Aber ich nehme an, dass Goku wieder gewinnen wird", antwortete Yamcha.

„Aber Tenshinhan ist besser geworden."

„Wollen wir wetten? Ich gebe dir zehn Goldmünzen, wenn Tenshinhan diesen Kampf gewinnt."

Chao-Zu sah ihn verwirrt an. „Hast du überhaupt so viel?"

Yamcha grinste. „Öh… Nein… Okay, keine Wette. Aber ich bin mir immer noch sicher, dass Goku gewinnt. Er ist immerhin der stärkste von uns."

Beide wussten schon, dass, wenn diese beiden kämpften, keiner nachgeben würde. Sie würden kämpfen, bis einer von ihnen zusammenbrach oder sie Essen mussten.

„Übrigens, was machst du hier? Ist Mittag fertig?" Chao-Zu nickte. „Nun denn… Goku! Komm schon! Mach ihn fertig. Essen ist fertig!"

„Tenshinhan! Zeig ihm, was du kannst!", feuerte Chao-Zu seinen Freund an.

.

„Essen?", fragte Goku neugierig, während er seine Augen nicht einmal von seinem Gegner abwandte. „Okay, dann… Tut mir Leid, Tenshinhan, aber ich habe Hunger."

„Was?", fragte Tenshinhan überrascht, als Goku ihn mit seinem Fuß traf und ihn über die Reling ins Wasser schickte.

Goku lehnte sich über die Reling und wartete darauf, dass sein Freund wieder zur Oberfläche kam. „Tenshinhan? Alles okay?", fragte er mit einem breiten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Er warf ein Seil herunter und Tenshinhan kletterte wieder an Bord.

„Den nächsten Kampf gewinne ich", sagte er lachend, als er über die Reling kletterte.

„Ja, wie auch immer… und jetzt, lass uns was essen."

.

Sie wollten gerade reingehen, als sie eine Stimme nach ihnen rufen hörten. „Hey! Leute!"

Goku schaute zu ihrem Krähennest hoch. „Hey Krillin! Was ist los?"

Der junge und kleine glatzköpfige Mann kletterte den Mast zu seinen Freunden herunter. „Land! Ich kann Land sehen!"

„Wirklich?", fragte Chao-Zu ungläubig und sie alle eilten zum Bug. „Ist das…?"

Zögerlich nahm Goku das Fernrohr aus Krillins Hand und schaute dadurch. Und tatsächlich, er konnte die Küste sehen. Eine viel zu bekannte Küste. Plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr hungrig, fühlte er einen Knoten in seinem Magen. Sein glückliches Gesicht wurde durch einen finsteren Ausdruck ersetzt. „Wir sind zu Hause…"


	2. Zu Hause

**A/N: Okay, ich dachte mir, da der Prolog alleine vielleicht nicht viel bringt, schiebe ich gleich das erste Kapitel hinterher... Hoffe, ihr könnt euch schon ein ein bisschen besseres Bild von der kommenden Geschichte machen... Viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Zu Hause**  
  
Ein paar Wochen früher...  
  
Es war Nacht und der Vollmond schien durch die Lücken zwischen den Blättern der großen Bäume. Es war ganz still, bis auf die Klänge der Natur, wie Grillen und andere Tiere des Dschungels. Plötzlich brachen Stimmen und das Stampfen von Füßen durch den Schlamm, was Vögel und andere kleine Tiere verschreckte, die Stille. Eine Schlange zischte, als drei Schatten vorübergingen.  
  
„Ist es noch weit?", fragte einer der Schatten in einem jammernden Tonfall.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht...", antwortete sein Gefährte, der neben ihm lief. „Und hör auf das zu fragen. Es nervt."  
  
Plötzlich hielt eine kleinere Person, die vor ihnen gegangen war, vor einer Steinwand, die von Moos und anderen Pflanzen bedeckt war, an, sodass die beiden anderen fast mit der Person vor ihnen zusammengestoßen wären.  
  
„Sind wir da?", wollte der erste wissen.  
  
Die andere Person, offensichtlich der Anführer der Gruppe, schaute auf etwas in seinen Händen, was wie eine Karte aussah und dann wieder auf die Wand. Dann faltete er sie und steckte sie in seine Tasche. Er riss ein bisschen von dem Moos von der Wand und enthüllte etwas, das wie ein Schalter aussah. Er legte seine Hand darauf und plötzlich öffnete sich eine Tür vor ihnen, die einen stockdunklen Tunnel freigab. „Halt den Mund und folgt mir", forderte er und ging in den Tunnel.  
  
Seine beiden Gefolgsleute schluckten, folgten ihm aber trotzdem. Sie mussten sich beide bücken, als sie die Höhle betraten, da sie beide viel größer waren als ihr Anführer.  
  
Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie schon liefen und sie hatten keine Ahnung, wo sie waren. Sie konnten nichts sehen und der erste wollte sich gerade wieder beschweren, als sie ein kleines Licht am Ende flackern sahen.  
  
Der kleinere Mann grinste und wurde schneller und stand schon bald in einer großen Höhle. Dort waren Fackeln an den Wänden, die sie erleuchtete und all die Dinge zeigten, die dort lagen.  
  
Das Gesicht des Anführers war ausdruckslos, aber die Gesichter seiner Kameraden erhellten sich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen erbot. Da war Gold. Überall. Münzen, Statuen, wertvolle Waffen, Juwelen. Einfach alles. Sie gingen sofort zu den Bergen von Gold und packten so viel wie möglich in ihre Taschen.  
  
Nur der Anführer schien diese Dinge nicht zu interessieren. Sein Blick war auf einen Punkt vor ihn gerichtet. Er ging den Gang zwischen dem Gold entlang und hielt vor einer Art Altar an. Dort war eine Säule und auf der Säule lag eine goldene Box. Er nahm und öffnete sie. Seine Lippen zogen sich zu einem Grinsen, als er den Inhalt der Box sah. Die Legende war wahr. Sie existierten wirklich. Von nun an würde es nicht mehr lange dauern. Sobald er alle von ihnen besaß würde er dem Biest endlich zeigen, wer er war. Er konnte es sich schon bildlich vorstellen, wie es ihm zu Füßen lag und um sein Leben bettelte. Dann würde er der mächtigste Mann auf der Welt sein.  
  
Neugierig, warum ihr Anführer wegen dem ganzen Gold in der Höhle nicht so aufgeregt war wie sie, gingen seine beiden Kameraden zu ihm und sahen die Box in seiner Hand. „Was ist das?", wollte der erste, ein großer und wuchtiger glatzköpfiger Mann, wissen.  
  
Der Anführer griff in die Box und nahm eine kleine orangefarbene Kugel, mit sieben Sternen innen drinnen, heraus. „Das ist ein Teil des legendären Schatzes der Macht."

* * *

Gegenwart...  
  
Goku schaute sich nervös um, als er und seine Freunde sein Schiff, die Kintoun, verließen. Sie waren gerade vor ein paar Momenten im Hafen der Westlichen Hauptstadt angekommen und nachdem sie alle ihre persönlichen Sachen gepackt hatten, waren sie nun bereit das Schiff zu verlassen. Er konnte sehen, dass seine Freunde sich freuten, endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein. Zu Hause. Er konnte ihnen nichts vorwerfen. Fünf Jahre waren vergangen, seit sie das letzte Mal Fuß auf dieses Land gesetzt hatten. Sie waren die ganze Zeit auf See gewesen um Mission nach Mission zu erfüllen. Und sogar bevor sie vor diesen fünf Jahren die Stadt wieder hinter sich gelassen hatten, waren sie gerade von einer anderen Mission heimgekommen. Sie waren genau ein Tag zu Hause gewesen bevor Goku einen neuen Auftrag bekommen hatte. Aber er hatte darum gebeten. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, länger dort zu bleiben, nicht nach dem, was an diesem Tag passiert war.  
  
Der General war wirklich überrascht gewesen, als Goku ihm um einen neuen Auftrag gebeten hatte. Er hatte ihn gefragt, warum er wieder los wollte, aber Goku konnte es ihm nicht erzählen. Er konnte ihm nicht erzählen, dass ihm direkt nachdem er nach einer einjährigen Reise wiedergekommen war, das Herz gebrochen wurde.  
  
Goku seufzte. Fünf Jahre und es tat immer noch weh, wenn er an diesen Tag dachte. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen...

* * *

Fünf Jahre früher...  
  
Goku war wirklich glücklich. Es war ein Jahr her, seit er das letzte Mal zu Hause war. Er konnte es nicht erwarten sein Schiff zu verlassen. Als endlich alles fertig war, ging er direkt zum Herrenhaus des Generals, in wessen Stall sein Pferd stand. Ohne den General zu begrüßen, sattelte er sich seine weiße Stute Chikyuu, die ihn mit einem freundlichen Schnauben begrüßte, und ritt los.  
  
Sobald sie die Stadt hinter sich gelassen hatten, wurde Gokus Grinsen größer. „Komm schon, mein Mädchen... Ich nehme an, jemand wartet auf uns... Also zeig mir, was du drauf hast!"Als ob die Stute ihn verstanden hatte, schnaubte sie und wurde schneller. „Yahoo!", rief Goku, als sie durch die Landschaft, über grüne Felder, zu einem wunderschönen Haus schossen.  
  
Als sie endlich dort ankamen, sprang Goku fast von seinem Pferd und ging zu der Tür. Er wartete einen Moment, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und klopfte. Sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen, als er drinnen Schritte hören konnte und die Tür geöffnet wurde. Es war ein Dienstmädchen.  
  
„Entschuldigt mich bitte...", sagte höflich, aber ein bisschen überrascht durch das Erscheinen dieses jungen und gutaussehenden Manns im Haus. „Kann ich Euch helfen, Sir?"  
  
„Ja, da bin ich mir sicher...", antwortete Goku lächelnd. „Ich möchte gerne Lady ChiChi sehen. Ist sie zu Hause?"  
  
Das Dienstmädchen war verwirrt. „Lady ChiChi? Sie wohnt hier nicht."  
  
Nun war Goku verwirrt. „Was meint Ihr damit, dass sie hier nicht wohnt? Das ist das Haus ihres Vaters, richtig?"Das Dienstmädchen nickte. „Nun, und warum lebt sie dann nicht mehr hier?"  
  
„Das wisst Ihr nicht? Sie ist vor etwa einem Jahr ausgezogen. Direkt nach ihrer Hochzeit."Die Magd sah, wie das Gesicht des jungen Mannes von einer Sekunde zur nächsten offensichtlich blasser wurde und wie der glückliche Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht durch etwas ersetzt wurde, was sie nicht erklären konnte. Es sah aus wie Schmerz. Verrat. Und zur gleichen Zeit Wut. „Geht es Euch gut, Sir?", fragte sie besorgt. Der Mann antwortete nicht, sondern drehte sich nur um und stieg auf sein Pferd. „Sir? Möchtet Ihr vielleicht...?", sagte sie, aber es war zu spät. Er war bereits fortgestürmt. Und sie wollte ihn gerade fragen, ob er wissen wollte, wo sie jetzt lebte.  
  
Während er zurückritt, fing es an zu regnen. Aber das war Goku egal. Er wollte wegkommen und auf dem langen Ritt nach Hause vermischte sich der Regen mit seinen Tränen, die er so sehr versucht hatte, zurückzuhalten. Aber der Schmerz und das Gefühl des Verrats in seinem Herzen war einfach zu viel.  
  
Er war klatschnass, als er endlich im Herrenhaus des Generals ankam. Er überließ seine Stute einem der Stallburschen und ging ins Haus und direkt auf sein Zimmer. Alles war fertig. Sein großes Himmelbett war gemacht und der Raum gelüftet. Der General musste gehört haben, dass er zurück war und angeordnet haben, dass sein Zimmer vorbereitet werden sollte.  
  
Er ließ sich auf seinen Rücken fallen und fühlte sich danach, noch mehr zu weinen. Aber er war ein Mann. Einer der besten Männer des Generals und der jüngste Kapitän eines Schiffes mit seinen 20 Jahren. Er hatte sein eigenes Schiff und seine eigene Crew. Und er konnte sich nicht so erniedrigen, dort Tränen zu vergießen, wo ihn jemand sehen könnte.  
  
Aber was sollte er jetzt tun? Es tat so sehr weh. Die Liebe seines Lebens hatte einen anderen Mann geheiratet und lebte jetzt wahrscheinlich irgendwo, wo sie glücklich war. Er wusste, er konnte es nicht ertragen, in dieser Stadt zu sein. Es tat einfach zu sehr weh. Er musste etwas tun, um Gedanken an sie zu vermeiden. Er musste fort. Er musste wieder zur See fahren.  
  
Plötzlich klopfte jemand an der Tür. „Ja?", fragte Goku genervt.  
  
„Sir?", hörte er eine männliche Stimme sagen. „Ich bin hier um Euch zu informieren, dass General Kaiou mit Euch einer halben Stunde dinieren möchte."  
  
Goku seufzte und stand auf. Er musste noch ein Bad nehmen und etwas Dezentes zum Anziehen finden. Er würde lieber den Rest des Abends im Bett verbringen, aber es war eine Art Tradition, dass, wann immer er von einer Mission nach Hause kam, er mit dem General zu Abend aß.  
  
Der General war ihm immer wie ein zweiter Vater gewesen. Goku war eine Waise und General Kaiou hatte ihn seit dem Tod seines Großvaters, dem großen Son Gohan, großgezogen. Goku konnte sich nicht so sehr an seinen Großvater erinnern, da er ziemlich jung gewesen war, als dieser verstarb, aber er wusste, dass er ein großartiger Mann gewesen war. Die Leute sagten, dass er mehr Schlachten auf den sieben Weltmeeren gewonnen hatte als jeder andere. Sogar zu Lebzeiten war er eine Legende gewesen. Aber Goku konnte sich auch an seine gütige Seite und die Liebe, die er ihm gab, erinnern. Goku gab zu, dass er nie ein einfaches Kind gewesen war. Er hatte immer sein Temperament gehabt, aber durch das Leben mit seinem Großvater und später dem General und während seiner Ausbildung, die einer der besten war, die ein Junge bekommen konnte, war er viel ruhiger und einsichtiger geworden. Er war immer ein großartiger Kämpfer gewesen und zur See zu fahren war in seinem Blut. Er tat immer sein bestes, sodass sein Großvater stolz auf ihn sein konnte.  
  
Goku stand auf und ging zu seinem Schrank um passende Kleidung zu finden. Aber etwas in der Ecke fing seinen Blick. Es war eine kleine Box, die sein Großvater ihm an seinem Sterbebett gegeben hatte. Der Inhalt war eine orangefarbene Kugel, nicht größer als seine Faust, gefüllt mit vier Sternen. Sein Großvater hatte ihm oft von der Legende dieser Kugel erzählt, aber Goku hatte nie daran geglaubt. Für ihn war sie nur ein Teil seines Großvaters, etwas, um sich an ihn zu erinnern.  
  
Er legte sie weg und nahm stattdessen Kleidung heraus. Ja, entschloss er sich, er würde seinen Großvater stolz machen. Er würde hart arbeiten, und nun härter als jemals bevor, sodass er den Schmerz in seiner Brust vergessen konnte.

.  
  
Als Goku in den Speisesaal kam, bemerkte General Kaiou sofort, dass mit dem jungen Mann etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er erschien ungewöhnlich ruhig und ernst. Das machte ihm Sorgen, denn normalerweise war er immer fröhlich und redete viel. Während sie aßen, erzählte Goku dem General, wie die Mission verlaufen und was während seiner Reise geschehen war. Nach dem Dinner, gingen sie in den Salon um ein bisschen mehr zu reden und als Gregory, der Butler, ihnen etwas zu trinken brachte, sprach Goku endlich das aus, was ihm den ganzen Abend auf dem Herzen lag. „Sir, es gibt etwas, um das ich Euch bitten muss...", bemerkte Goku ernst.  
  
„Was ist es, Goku?", wollte General Kaiou wissen.  
  
„Ich wollte Euch fragen, ob Ihr eine neue Mission für mich habt."  
  
„Was?", fragte er überrascht. „Aber du bist gerade heimgekommen. Willst du nicht erst einmal ein paar Wochen frei nehmen um dich zu erholen, bevor du uns wieder verlässt?"  
  
„Ich brauche keine Erholung. Was ich brauche, ist zur See zu fahren."  
  
„Nun denn, es gibt da etwas", sagte der General zögerlich. „Ich wollte einen meiner anderen Männer morgen bitten, aber wenn du willst. Es könnte aber ein bisschen länger dauern und du müsstest in den nächsten Tagen los."  
  
„Das ist mir egal", erzählte Goku ihm ernsthaft. „Je eher umso besser."  
  
„Und was ist mit deiner Crew? Sie bräuchten vielleicht ein paar freie Wochen."  
  
„Ich werde heute Abend mit ihnen sprechen. Wenn sie mitkommen ist alles in Ordnung und wenn sie bleiben wollen, verstehe ich es. Dann werde ich einfach eine andere Crew nehmen. Was immer geschieht, ich werde morgen fahren", sagte er, stellte das Glas auf den Tisch und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als der General ihn aufhielt.  
  
„Aber Goku", sagte er, überrascht von dem Verhalten des jungen Manns. „Wie willst du heute mit ihnen sprechen? Es ist schon spät."  
  
„Keine Sorge. Ich weiß, wo ich sie finde."Goku nickte ihm höflich zu und verließ den Salon.

* * *

Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, als Goku in der Bar ankam. Und er hatte Recht. Seine Freunde waren dort. Er ging auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie. „Hey Goku!", sagte Krillin mit einem leichten Lallen. Er hatte wohl schon ein paar Biere getrunken. „Was machste hier? Solltest du nicht mit dem General essen und ihm erzählen, wie's gelaufen ist?" Plötzlich sah er den ernsten Blick auf Gokus Gesicht. „Hey Mann! Was is'n mit dir los?"  
  
Er atmete tief durch. „Ich muss mit euch sprechen. Mit euch allen. General Kaiou hat mir einen neuen Auftrag gegeben."  
  
„Was? Warum?", fragte Tenshinhan überrascht.  
  
„Ich habe ihn darum gebeten. Ich will, nein, muss wieder zur See fahren. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, allzu lange hier zu bleiben." Seine Augen verdunkelten sich, als er wieder daran dachte, warum er gehen wollte. „Und da liegt das Problem. Ich kann nicht von euch erwarten, dass ihr mit mir kommt. Ihr alle habt eine Pause verdient und ich will morgen früh los. Das heißt, ich brauchte jetzt eure Entscheidung, sodass, falls ihr euch dafür entschließt hier zu bleiben, ich eine neue Crew für die Mission aussuchen kann."  
  
Seine Freunde schauten zuerst Goku und dann sich an. Sie waren alle ein bisschen verwirrt. Sie hatten alle gesehen, wir eilig Goku es hatte, wieder nach Hause zu kommen, nachdem sie ein Jahr auf See waren, deshalb wunderten sie sich, warum er so plötzlich wieder loswollte. Er war auch nicht so fröhlich wie sonst an diesem Abend. Etwas musste an diesem Nachmittag passiert sein. Dessen waren sie sich sicher. Nur was? Aber eines war klar. Sie würden ihren Freund nicht im Stich lassen.  
  
Krillin entschloss sich, das zu sagen, was sie alle dachten. „Dachtest du wirklich, dass irgendeine andere Crew uns ersetzen könnte? Natürlich kommen wir mit dir mit!"  
  
Die anderen nickten eifrig und Goku seufzte vor Erleichterung. „Danke Jungs..."

* * *

Gegenwart...  
  
Ein leises Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er die Straßen entlang zu dem Herrenhaus des Generals ging. Ja, sie waren wirklich gute Freunde. Sie halfen ihm durch seine Phase des Elends, obwohl sie nicht wussten, worum es ging. Und dann, als die Zeit verging, hatte er es fast geschafft, den Schmerz in seinem Herzen zu vergessen. Sobald er jedoch die Küste seiner Heimat gesehen hatte, waren der Schmerz und die Erinnerungen an diesen Tag zurückgekommen um seine Gedanken heimzusuchen.  
  
An diesem Abend verlief das traditionelle Abendmahl von Goku und General Kaiou in Stille. Goku hatte ihm nichts von seiner Mission zu erzählen, da er ihm schon alles in seinen Berichten geschrieben hatte. General Kaiou bemerkte wieder, dass der junge Mann abermals ungewöhnlich ruhig und gedankenversunken war, also machte er nach dem Dinner einen Vorschlag. „Goku, warum gehst du nicht zu der Bar? Ich bin sicher, dass deine Freunde dort sein werden. Geh aus! Hab ein bisschen Spaß!"  
  
Goku nickte. „Ja Sir, ich glaube, das werde ich tun."

.  
  
Wenige Momente später kam er bei der Bar an und sah seine Freunde an dem gleichen Tisch sitzen wie schon vor fünf Jahren. Geschockte Blicke erschienen auf ihren Gesichtern, als Goku sich zu ihnen setzte. Er schaute sie an und ein kleines Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Keine Angst, Jungs. General Kaiou hat mir gesagt euch zu treffen und ein bisschen Spaß zu haben."Er schmunzelte, als seine Freunde vor Erleichterung seufzten. „Hey! Ein Bier für mich und meine Freunde!", rief er zu einem Bediensteten.  
  
Ein paar Stunden und Bierkrüge später hatte Goku wirklich Spaß. Zum ersten Mal seit er an diesem Tag nach Hause gekommen war, spürte er den Schmerz nicht. „Hey Goku!", sagte Yamcha lachen. „Erinnerst du dich noch an die alte Frau, die wir vor etwa einem halben Jahr getroffen hatten? Du weißt schon, die Verrückte, die dir diese komischen Namen gegeben hatte?"  
  
„Ich erinnere mich an sie!", erzählte Krillin ihnen mit stolz geschwellter Brust. „Wie hatte sie dich genannt? Ich glaube das erste war... Was war es? Etwas mit B... Bardock!"  
  
„Ja, Bardock war's!", stimmte Yamcha ihm zu. „Und der andere? Karotte? Nein, Kakarotto! Als sie dich zuerst gesehen hatte, hätte man glauben können, dass ein Geist vor ihr stand. Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass sie dich kannte!"  
  
Goku nickte lachend, streckte sich dann aber und gähnte. „Okay, Leute... Ich weiß nicht, wie's mit euch steht, aber ich könnte im Stehen einschlafen! Außerdem habe ich schon einer anderen Lady versprochen, mich morgen um sie zu kümmern...", sagte er mit einem dummen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er leicht schwankend aufstand.  
  
Wirklich?", fragte Tenshinhan überrascht. „Wie ist ihr Name?"  
  
„Chikyuu."  
  
Die anderen sahen ihn verblüfft an, aber als sie merkten, von wem er sprach, brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Wirklich Goku... Hier in dieser Stadt sind so viele hübsche Mädchen und du hast eine Verabredung mit deinem Pferd...", sagte Krillin, als er, ebenfalls schwankend, an seinem Freund vorbeiging.  
  
„Aber sie ist nicht nur irgendein Pferd! Egal wie lange ich fort bin, sie erkennt mich immer, wenn ich zurück bin! Sie ist mehr als nur ein Pferd!", versuchte Goku, seine Freunde zu überzeugen, als er ihnen raus folgte, aber vergeblich. Sie veralberten ihn und seine ‚Freundin' bis sie an einer Ecke ankamen, an der sie sich trennen mussten und jeder von ihnen ging nach Hause.


	3. Der neue Auftrag

**A/N: Danke für die Review! Freut mich, dass die Story immerhin dir gefällt, Louna... Vielleicht kannst du ein bisschen Werbung machen? grins Nee, brauchst nicht... Vielleicht findet sie ja auch so noch ein paar mehr Leser... Ich bin glücklich, solange ich immerhin einen Leser mit meinen Geschichten glücklich machen kann.**

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Der neue Auftrag**

Es war wieder ein wunderschöner Tag in der Westlichen Hauptstadt. Die Sonne schien und es war warm draußen. Es war ein normaler Arbeitstag, also waren Männer und Frauen schon auf der Straße um zum Markt zu gehen oder anderweitig zu arbeiten. Kinder rannten fröhlich durch die Straßen, spielten und das klappernde Geräusch von Hufen auf Kopfsteinpflaster konnte man überall in der Stadt hören. Fast alle waren wach und beschäftigt.

Fast…

Ein junger Mann lag noch tief und fest schlafend in seinem Bett, obwohl es schon bald Mittag war. Und gerade das war der Grund dafür, dass der junge Mann aufwachte, als das Geräusch seines knurrenden Magens ihn aus dem Schlaf riss.

Son Goku setzte sich verschlafen in seinem Bett auf. War es nur ein Traum oder war er wirklich hungrig? In genau diesem Moment war das Geräusch aus seinem Magen wieder zu hören. „Okay, kein Traum…", murmelte er, als er seine Füße über die Bettkante schwang und zu dem Stuhl rüberschlurfte, auf dem seine Kleidung lag. Er griff in die Tasche seiner Jacke und holte eine Taschenuhr heraus, ein weiteres Andenken an seinen Großvater. „WAS? Es ist schon fast zwölf! Kein Wunder ich bin am verhungern!", schrie er fast. Stöhnend ging er zu seinem privaten Bad, wo er in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken schaute. Er sah noch so aus, als wäre er im Halbschlaf. „Oh Gott, wie betrunken war ich letzte Nacht?", fragte Goku sich, als er sein Spiegelbild ansah. Er versuchte sich an die vergangene Nacht zu erinnern, aber es war alles verschwommen. Er und seine Freunde mussten wirklich blau gewesen sein. Aber zumindest hatte er _sie_ für eine Weile vergessen.

Gokus Blick verfinsterte sich. Nein, er wollte jetzt nicht an _sie_ denken. Es gab jetzt wichtigere Dinge. Zum Beispiel das schlechte Gefühl, das er in seiner Magengegend hatte. Nein, es war kein Hunger. Es war mehr ein Gefühl, das ihm sagte, dass etwas passieren würde.

Goku schüttelte seinen Kopf und spritzte ein bisschen eiskaltes Wasser in sein Gesicht, womit er versuchte den letzten Rest Schlaf aus seinem Gesicht zu waschen. Vielleicht war dieses schlechte Gefühl nur eine Art Kater. Er versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen, aber das Gefühl blieb.

.

Als er unten zum Mittag ankam, sah Goku, dass der General seine Mahlzeit auf der Terrasse einnahm. Er ging auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von ihm. „Guten Morgen, General", begrüßte Goku ihn.

General Kaiou schmunzelte. „Guten Morgen? Solltest du nicht lieber etwas anderes sagen, wie ‚Guten Tag'?"

„Ich weiß, dass ich verschlafen habe, aber es hätte noch länger sein können, wenn mein Magen mich nicht aufgeweckt hätte." Goku kratzte verlegen seinen Hinterkopf.

„Ich nehme dann an, du bist hungrig, richtig?" Sein Schüler nickte. „Okay. Gregory, bring Goku bitte sein Mittagessen", sagte er zu seinem Butler, der sofort losging und mit einem riesigen Teller für Goku zurückkam.

„Danke Gregory! Das sieht wirklich gut aus!", sagte Goku aufgeregt und fing an zu essen.

General Kaiou schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Er hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so viel und so schnell essen konnte wie er. Es schien fast so, als ob Goku immer hungrig war, aber zumindest hatten sie es geschafft, ihm Tischmanieren beizubringen.

Nur ein paar Minuten später, nachdem Goku seine vierte und letzte Portion gegessen hatte, nutzte General Kaiou die Chance ein bisschen mit ihm zu reden. „Hast du dich gestern Abend gut unterhalten?"

„Nun, ja… ich glaub schon." Goku kratzte wieder seinen Kopf. „Wisst Ihr, ich kann mich nicht an so viel erinnern. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal mehr, wie ich es geschafft habe, nach Hause zu kommen", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

.

„Zumindest bist du heute Morgen nicht mit einer Überraschung aufgewacht, so wie Krillin", hörten sie plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme sagen.

„Muten Roshi!", sagte Goku überrascht, als er von seinem Stuhl aufsprang und zu seinem alten Mentor ging um seine Hand zu schütteln. „Es ist lang her! Wie geht es Euch?"

„Hallo Goku!", antwortete Muten Roshi. „Es geht mir gut und wie steht's mit dir?"

„Nun, bis auf diese Erinnerungssache geht es mir auch gut. Und nun erzählt mir, was war die Überraschung?"

Der alte Mann grinste. „Als Krillin heute Morgen aufgewacht war, war ein Mädchen bei ihm im Bett… Und ich muss sagen, sie war wirklich heiß…", schweifte er ab.

Sowohl Goku als auch General Kaiou starrten ihn verdutzt an. Einige Dinge würden sich nie ändern. „Meister… Ihr sabbert…", zeigte Goku auf.

„Was? Oh… Wie auch immer…", sagte er, leicht verlegen. „Aber das ist nicht der Grund wegen dem ich hier bin. Kaiou, ich muss mit dir sprechen, alleine. Es ist wirklich wichtig."

„Ja, was ist es?", fragte Kaiou, bemerkte dann aber, dass Goku noch da war. „Öhm, Goku, würdest du…?"

„Sicher, General", sagte Goku lächelnd. „Ich wollte sowieso los. Chikyuu wartet auf mich. Muten Roshi, es war eine Ehre Euch wiederzusehen. Ich sehe Euch später!" Er winkte ihnen zu und rannte dann zu den Ställen.

.

Der General schaute Goku nach und wandte sich dann schließlich seinem Freund zu. „Also Roshi, worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?"

Der Einsiedler setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem Goku erst vor ein paar Minuten gesessen hatte und fing an zu sprechen. „Ein Informant erzählte mir, dass etwas passieren wird. Die Situation ist todernst…"

* * *

Goku lächelte, als er mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit durch die Landschaft ritt. Er liebte einfach, wie der Wind an seinem Gesicht entlang strich. Er fühlte sich als würde er fliegen. Chikyuu würde nie aufhören ihn zu erstaunen. Sie war die loyalste ‚Person', wenn er sie das nennen konnte, die er je getroffen hatte. Egal wie lange er fort war, sie würde ihn immer wiedererkennen.

Sie war geboren worden, als Goku zwölf gewesen war, aber ihre Mutter war während der Geburt gestorben. Diese Geburt war das schrecklichste und zur gleichen Zeit wunderschönste, das Goku je gesehen hatte. Es war ein Wunder gewesen zu sehen, wie das Fohlen versucht hatte seine ersten Schritte zu tun. Aber dann wurde er plötzlich aus diesem Wunderland herausgerissen, als die Mutter des Fohlens ein lautes Heulen ausstieß. Er hatte nicht sehen können, was passiert war, weil er zurückgedrängt wurde, aber er hatte die Schmerzensschreie der Stute hören können. Es hatte bei der Geburt Komplikationen gegeben und die Stute hatte zu viel Blut verloren. Chikyuus Mutter war in dieser Nacht gestorben. Niemand hätte gedacht, dass das Fohlen eine Chance hatte zu überleben, aber Goku wollte sie nicht aufgeben. Ihr Mutter Gaya hatte seinem Großvater gehört und er wollte nicht noch einen Teil von ihm verlieren, also kümmerte er sich um sie. Er fütterte sie und gab ihr, was sie brauchte, und sehr zur Überraschung aller wuchs sie zu einer starken und gesunden Stute heran und war das schnellste Pferd in den Ställen des Generals.

Goku hielt auf einem Hügel an. Er konnte die ganze Landschaft vor sich überblicken und nicht allzu weit entfernt konnte er ein kleines Haus sehen. Das Kame Haus. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und Chikyuu stürmte los.

Nur ein paar Minuten später kam er bei dem Haus an, nur um seinen Kindheitsfreund draußen im Gras liegen zu sehen. „Hey Krillin! Was ist los?", fragte er, als er vom Pferd sprang.

Krillin öffnete seine Augen und sah den jungen Mann an. „Hey Goku! Was machst du hier?"

„Ich wollte mit Chikyuu einen kleinen Ausritt machen und dich fragen, ob du mitkommen willst", sagte er grinsend. „Und ich will alles über deinen Besucher letzte Nacht wissen."

Krillin stöhnte. „Du hast mit Muten Roshi gesprochen, stimmt's?"

„Jaah, also was ist? Wirst du es mir erzählen oder nicht?"

Krillin streckte seine Arme und Beine und stand dann auf. „Was hältst du davon? Wir machen einen Ausritt zum See und da erzähle ich es dir, okay?"

„Okay…"

.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie bei dem See angekommen waren. Sie waren schon dort gewesen, als sie noch unter Muten Roshi als Kinder trainiert hatten. Sie ließen ihre Pferde auf der grünen und frischen Wiese grasen und legten sich ins Gras, Augen geschlossen und ließen die Sonne auf sich scheinen.

„Goku? Warst du schon jemals verliebt gewesen?", fragte Krillin, nach ein paar Minuten Schweigen.

Goku setzte sich plötzlich auf. Das war eine Frage, die er überhaupt nicht erwartet hatte. „Ich-ich… Warum fragst du?", versuchte er diese Frage zu umgehen.

Krillin öffnete seine Augen und schaute seinen Freund an. „Dieses Mädchen, Marron ist ihr Name, du weißt schon, diejenige, von der Muten Roshi dir erzählt hat… Ich habe sie erst letzte Nacht auf dem Heimweg von der Bar getroffen und vielleicht war es nur der Alkohol, aber als ich sie gesehen habe, dachte ich, sie war perfekt. Sie war so wunderschön mit ihrem langen blauen Haar und dem tiefroten Kleid, das sie trug. Ich kann mich daran erinnern mit ihr gesprochen zu haben und dass sie so nett und fröhlich war. Zusammen gingen wir in eine andere Bar und hatten ein paar mehr Drinks, aber von diesem Moment an ist alles nur verschwommen. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich hergekommen bin. Alles, an was ich mich erinnere, ist der letzte Kuss, den sie mir heute Morgen gegeben hatte, als sie gegangen war und allein der Gedanke daran entfacht ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in meinem Bauch. Kann es sein, dass das Liebe ist?" Während er sprach, hatte er seine Augen dem Boden zugewandt, aber schaute jetzt seinen Freund wieder an, als er auf eine Antwort wartete. Aber Goku war mit seinen Gedanken woanders; ein gedankenversunkener und trauriger Blick war auf seinem Gesicht erschienen. „Goku?"

Als er seinen Namen hörte, wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Was? 'tschuldigung Krillin, was hast du gesagt?"

„Goku, bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte Krillin besorgt. „Seit wir zurück sind, bist du so… Ich weiß nicht… distanziert und irgendwie deprimiert."

Goku setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Sicher, alles in bester Ordnung", log er.

Krillin seufzte. „Okay, dann, ich hatte dich gefragt, ob meine Gefühle für Marron Liebe sein könnten."

„Ich weiß nicht, Krillin", antwortete Goku ehrlich. „Ich glaube, du wirst wissen, wenn du verliebt bist. Es muss sich einfach richtig anfühlen, wenn du mit ihr zusammen bist. Glaub mir, du wirst es einfach wissen, wenn du in jemanden verliebt bist…"

„Gut, dann nehme ich an, muss ich einfach abwarten, bis ich mir sicher bin."

* * *

„Bist du dir da auch wirklich sicher?", fragte General Kaiou besorgt, als er in seinem Büro auf und ab ging, wo er und Muten Roshi hingegangen waren, um mehr Privatsphäre zu haben.

„Ja, das bin ich", sagte Muten Roshi ernsthaft. „Mein Informant hat noch niemals falsch gelegen."

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was wir jetzt tun sollen?"

„Ich schlage vor, du schickst deinen besten Mann zum Palast, um sie zu beschützen."

General Kaiou seufzte. „Es gibt da nur ein Problem. Mein bester Mann ist Goku und die anderen, die fast so gut sind wie er, sind momentan nicht verfügbar."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst, aber ich glaube, du hast keine andere Wahl. Du kannst sie und den Palast nicht unbeschützt lassen. Und Goku ist der einzige, der sie beschützen kann. Du weißt das genauso gut wie ich."

„Ich nehme an, du hast Recht", sagte Kaiou geschlagen. „Ich hoffe nur, dass er ihn nicht erkennt."

„Wie sollte er? Sein Vater war unter ihnen nur drittklassig. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Prinz ihn als einen von ihnen erkennen wird."

General Kaiou wandte sich dem Fenster zu. Es hatte gerade angefangen zu regnen und der Regen begann gegen die Fenster zu peitschen. Er mochte diese Situation nicht, überhaupt nicht. „Ich hoffe, du hast Recht…" murmelte er unhörbar.

* * *

Goku war zu Hause angekommen kurz bevor es angefangen hatte zu regnen. Er hatte Chikyuu geputzt und lag nun in ihrer Box mit seinem Kopf gegen ihren Bauch. Er dachte an sein Gespräch mit Krillin an diesem Nachmittag. Ja, er war verliebt gewesen und ist es immer noch. Aber unglücklicherweise sollte diese Liebe einfach nicht sein. Goku seufzte und erinnerte sich an die wundervolle Nacht, die er mit ihr verbracht hatte. Er musste vor Sonnenaufgang aus ihrem Zimmer schleichen, sodass sie nicht entdeckt werden würden. Es hätte Schande über ihre Familie gebracht, wenn sie herausgefunden hätten, dass sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit vor der Hochzeit verloren hatte. Gerade als er wieder bei dem Herrenhaus des Generals angekommen war, hatte er einen neuen Auftrag bekommen, der ihn zwang, den Hafen innerhalb der nächsten paar Stunden zu verlassen. Er hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, ihr auf Wiedersehen zu sagen.

Hatte sie ihn deswegen verlassen und einen anderen Mann geheiratet? Natürlich. Er hatte sie verlassen, aber hatte ihr denn niemand erzählt, dass er wegen einer neuen Mission fahren musste? Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sie auf ihn gewartet hatte, so wie er auf sie gewartet hätte. Aber vielleicht war das nur seine Ignoranz. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass sie nicht darauf warten würde, bis er zurückkam, nachdem er so plötzlich verschwunden war.

Er kuschelte sich mehr in das warme Fell seiner Stute. „Chikyuu, versprich mir, dass du mich nie verlassen wirst, okay?" Die Stute schnaubte zufrieden und stieß ihn mit ihrem Kopf an. Ein erleichterter Seufzer kam über Gokus Lippen. „Danke…"

Plötzlich ruckte sein Kopf hoch, als er vor der Box Schritte hörte. Es war der General. „Hier bist du, Goku. Ein Dienstbote hat mir gesagt, dass du zurück bist. Kannst du dich bitte zurecht machen und dann in mein Büro kommen? Es gibt etwas, dass ich dir erzählen muss", sagte er ernsthaft zu dem jungen Mann.

Goku stand auf und staubte sich ab. „Natürlich…" Er blickte zurück zu seinem Pferd und lächelte. „Bis morgen, Chikyuu. Schlaf gut." Sie schnaubte wieder und Goku verließ die Stallungen.

.

Er tat, was ihm gesagt wurde und stand etwa eine halbe Stunde später vor dem Schreibtisch des Generals. General Kaiou selbst stand mit seinem Rücken zu Goku und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Okay, General, was ist los?"

Er wandte sich um und sah ihn an. „Goku, es tut mir Leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für dich." Goku wollte etwas sagen, aber der Kaiou unterbrach ihm mit einem Wink seiner Hand. „Bitte unterbrich mich nicht. Du musst wissen, dass du für diese neue Mission nicht zur See fahren brauchst. Du wirst zu dem Palast gehen müssen um den Lord, seine Frau und ihre Tochter zu beschützen. Und da ist noch etwas. Hast du jemals von dem so genannten Schatz der Macht gehört?"

Goku nickte. „Mein Großvater hat mir von dieser Legende erzählt, aber ich habe nie daran geglaubt, dass er wirklich existiert."

„Nun, er existiert. Und ein Teil davon ist im Palast. Es ist eine orangefarbene Kugel, die eine bestimmte Anzahl von Sternen enthält. Es gibt genau sieben davon…"

„Und wenn eine Person alle sieben zusammen hat, wird er unbeschreibliche Macht besitzen", fuhr Goku fort. „Das ist genau die Legende, die mein Großvater mir erzählt hat."

„Nur dass diese Legende wahr ist und jemand auf der Suche nach diesen sieben Kugeln ist. Sein Name ist Vegeta, der Prinz einer fast ausgelöschten Rasse, der Saiyajins. Ich bin mir sicher, du hast bereits von ihm gehört. Er ist ein unbarmherziger Pirat und arbeitet für Lord Frieza", erzählte General Kaiou ihm.

„Ja, ich habe von ihm während meiner Missionen gehört. Alle Welt fürchtet ihn."

„Sie haben ihre Gründe. Er ist äußerst gefährlich und das ist der Grund, weswegen ich möchte, dass mein bester Mann im Palast ist. Wirst du gehen?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Goku bestimmt. „Und außerdem habe ich Lady Bulma schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Es wäre schön, sie wiederzusehen. Soll ich den anderen Bescheid geben?"

„Nein, du wirst dort alleine hingehen", sagte Kaiou. „Lass ihnen ein bisschen Ruhe. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich schicken muss, Goku, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Ich habe bereits einen Brief zum Palast geschickt, sodass sie dich morgen erwarten werden."

„Ist schon gut, ich verstehe. Ihr wisst, dass ich nicht viel Ruhe brauche. Ein bisschen was zu tun wäre nicht allzu übel", sagte er zu dem General mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Gibt es noch etwas, oder kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„Du bist entlassen, Goku", sagte der General.

.

Nachdem Goku das Zimmer verlassen hatte, seufzte Kaiou und setzte sich in seinen Stuhl. Er war um diesen jungen Mann äußerst besorgt. Er hoffte, dass die Informationen, die Muten Roshi ihm gegeben hatte, falsch waren, dass der Prinz nicht auf seinem Weg zu dem Palast war. Er wusste, dass Goku nicht vor einem Kampf zurückschrecken würde. Saiyajins waren dafür bekannt den Kampfgeist in ihrem Blut zu haben und sie waren auch für ihre unglaubliche Stärke bekannt. Also würde Goku wahrscheinlich der einzige sein, der die Chance hatte, einen Kampf gegen Vegeta zu gewinnen.

Aber zu was für einem Preis?


	4. Überraschung Teil Eins

**A/N: Mmh… Hatte heute Abend während dem Fernsehen mal wieder ein bisschen Zeit zu übersetzen. Habe jetzt auch drei Wochen Urlaub, möchte den bei diesem Mistwetter draußen aber nutzen, um all meine Stories, die ich bis jetzt geschrieben habe, noch einmal Korrektur zu lesen und sie dann auszudrucken und einzuheften. Dass nimmt ganz schön viel Zeit in Anspruch, habe ich gemerkt. Aber zwei habe ich schon fertig stolzsei.**

**Dann noch einmal vielen Dank für die Review Louna! Kann dir aber von vornherein sagen, dass nicht jedes Kapitel so schnell rauskommen wird… **

**Aber nun, genug mit dem Gerede – viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!**

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Überraschung – Teil Eins**

Am gleichen Abend im Palast war Bulma auf dem Weg zum Büro ihres Vaters. Einer der Bediensteten hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie sehen wollte und dass es wichtig war. Sie hatte dabei ein schlechtes Gefühl, besonders nachdem er nicht zum Abendessen aufgetaucht war. Als sie beim Büro ankam, klopfte sie an die Tür und trat ein, nur um ihren Vater mit zwei anderen Männern an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen zu sehen.

„Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, Vater?", fragte sie höflich, wie es sich für eine Frau ihrer Klasse gehörte.

„Oh, Bulma, da bist du…" Lord Briefs nickte den beiden Männern zu, die danach das Büro verließen. „Bitte setz dich. Ich muss mit dir über etwas reden."

Bulma setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, als dir Tür hinter den beiden Männern geschlossen wurde und sah ihren Vater an. „Okay, Daddy, was ist los?"

„Es tut mir Leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber du darfst den Palast in den nächsten paar Tagen oder vielleicht sogar Wochen nicht verlassen."

„_Was?"_, rief sie. „_Warum?"_

„Bulma, Liebes, bitte beruhige dich", versuchte er sie zu besänftigen. „Schau, es ist nur für deine eigene Sicherheit. Ich habe heute Nachmittag einen Brief von General Kaiou erhalten. Etwas wird passieren." Er schob seiner Tochter das Stück Papier zu. „Es ist besser, wenn du ihn selber liest."

Bulma nahm den Brief und fing an ihn zu lesen. Als sie den Brief beendet hatte, legte sie ihn zurück auf den Tisch und sah ihren Vater mit einem bestimmten Gesichtsausdruck an. Er hatte Recht. Diesem Brief nach war die Situation sehr ernst. "Und was willst du jetzt tun, Dad?"

„Nun, zuerst hatte ich daran gedacht, dich wegzuschicken, aber es könnte dafür schon zu spät sein. Der Pirat könnte überall da draußen sein und es wäre jetzt zu gefährlich für dich irgendwo hinzugehen. Er könnte versuchen dich zu benutzen um die Kugel zu kriegen. Deswegen glaube ich, dass der sicherste Ort für dich momentan der Palast ist, mit all den Palastwachen. Ich bin jetzt wirklich froh, dass deine Mutter ihre Freundin besucht. Sie ist weit genug weg um außer Gefahr zu sein", sagte Lord Briefs mit Erleichterung in seiner Stimme.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wer dieser _beste Mann_ ist, von dem General Kaiou geschrieben hat?"

Ihr Vater schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das weiß ich nicht. Wir werden es aber morgen sehen. Apropos morgen. Ich möchte, dass du diesen Mann willkommen heißt, da ich zu dem Zeitpunkt in einer Konferenz sein werde."

Bulma seufzte, da ihr der Gedanke, dass ihr diese Aufgabe in die Hände gelegt wurde, nicht wirklich gefiel. Da sie das einzige Kind ihrer Eltern war, würde sie irgendwann die Aufgaben von ihrem Vater übernehmen müssen, deswegen passierte es mehr und mehr, dass sie sich um solche Angelegenheiten kümmern musste. „Okay, Daddy…"

* * *

Am folgenden Morgen wachte Goku ziemlich früh auf. Seine neue Mission würde heute starten und er wollte so früh wie möglich beim Palast sein. Als der General ihm am Abend zuvor erzählt hatte, was wahrscheinlich passieren würde, klang er wirklich dringend und ernst und Goku hatte noch immer dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in seinem Bauch. Er wusste, es würde etwas passieren. Und er wollte Lord Briefs und seine Familie nicht in Stich lassen. Er war mit seiner Tochter, Bulma, die er aufgrund der Freundschaft zwischen ihrem Vater und dem General schon kannte, seit sie Kinder waren, ziemlich gut befreundet.

Goku lächelte, als er sich daran erinnerte. Bulma war niemals wie andere Mädchen vom hohen Stande gewesen. Zusammen mit ihr und Krillin hatte er schon einige Abenteuer erlebt, nun, nichts verglichen mit den Abenteuern, die er erlebte, wenn er auf See war, aber für Kinder waren es Abenteuer gewesen. Sie hatten es sogar manchmal geschafft, ChiChi, die Tochter des so genannten Rinderkönigs, Gyuu Mao, zu überreden, mit ihnen zu kommen, aber sie hatte immer ein bisschen Angst gehabt und wenn sie wirklich aufgebracht war, war es besser gewesen, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Einige Leute hatten immer gedacht, dass er und Bulma zusammenkommen würden, obwohl sie älter war. Aber Goku war gut gebildet und die Menschen respektierten ihn, sogar schon in jungen Jahren. Er war der Enkel des legendären Son Gohan und der beste Mann von General Kaiou. Nun, Goku musste zugeben, sie war wirklich hübsch, mit ihrem langen, wasserfarbenen Haar und ihren blauen Augen, aber er hatte sie nie mehr als eine Freundin gesehen. Er wusste, dass Bulma einfach nur den perfekten Mann treffen wollte, aber wenn jemand versuchte, sie mit jemandem zu verkuppeln, verscheuchte sie ihn häufig mit ihrem Temperament.

Goku schmunzelte, als er seine Gedanken ein paar Sekunden lang schweifen ließ und sich fragte, ob sie endlich den Richtigen gefunden hatte. Wie auch immer, nachdem Goku sechzehn Jahre alt geworden war, hatte General Kaiou ihn und Krillin auf ihre erste Mission geschickt, natürlich unter dem Befehl eines erfahrenden Kapitäns. Um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht nur in der Kunst des Seefahrens unterrichtet wurden, gab es einen privaten Tutor für sie auf dem Schiff. Und Goku lernte schnell, sodass er zwei Jahre später sein eigenes Schiff bekam, was er „Kintoun" taufte. Auf seiner ersten Mission traf er seine anderen Freunde, die jetzt seine Crew waren – der Bandit Yamcha und die Betrüger Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu. Zuerst waren sie alle Feinde gewesen, aber nachdem sie Goku und Krillin in einer verzwickten Situation geholfen hatten, waren sie Freunde geworden.

Drei Jahre nach ihrer ersten Mission waren sie von einem Auftrag zurückgekommen, gerade rechtzeitig sodass General Kaiou sie zu einem förmlichen Ball im Palast geschickt hatte. Es schien als ob er wieder versuchen wollte, Goku und Bulma zu verkuppeln. Aber es sah so aus, als ob Yamcha ihr verfallen war und Goku hatte festgestellt, dass sie ihn ziemlich gerne mochte. Yamcha hatte ihm später erzählt, dass die Wachen ihn aus dem Palast geschmissen hatte, weil sie ihn und Bulma beim Küssen erwischt hatten, was für sie alle eine große Überraschung gewesen war, weil sie alle über Yamchas Angst vor Mädchen und Frauen Bescheid wussten.

Aber an dem Abend hatte Goku auch _sie_ wiedergesehen, so schön wie noch nie zuvor…

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er wollte jetzt nicht an _sie_ denken. Es waren einfach zu viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen und er musste für diesen neuen Auftrag einen klaren Kopf behalten. Falls dieser Prinz Vegeta wirklich so gefährlich war wie alle sagten, musste er sich voll und ganz auf seine Mission konzentrieren. Jede Ablenkung könnte fatale Folgen haben.

* * *

Goku kam etwa zwei Stunden später beim Palast an. Nachdem er Chikyuu einem der Stallburschen überlassen hatte, ging er zu dem Eingang, wo ein Diener schon auf ihn wartete. „Guten Morgen, Kapitän Goku", begrüßte der Mann ihn lächelnd. „Ihr seid also derjenige, den der General geschickt hat. Ich bin mir sicher, die Lady wird sich freuen, in dieser Situation ein bekanntes Gesicht um sich zu haben. Ich werde Euch zu Eurem Zimmer bringen und danach hat der Lord mir aufgetragen, Euch auszurichten, zu seiner Tochter zu gehen. Er befindet sich momentan in einer Konferenz und hat keine Zeit Euch willkommen zu heißen."

„Okay, ich danke dir… Ich kann es nicht erwarten, Bulma zu sehen. Es ist lange her", sagte Goku, als er ihm zu seinem Zimmer folgte.

Nachdem er seine Kleidung ausgepackt hatte, entschloss Goku sich jetzt nach seiner Kindheitsfreundin zu suchen. Er kratzte sich am Kopf. Der Diener hatte vergessen ihm zu sagen, wo er sie treffen sollte. Nun, er war sich sicher, dass er sie irgendwie finden würde.

Als er durch einen Korridor ging und gerade um eine Ecke gehen wollte, hörte er plötzlich ein Geräusch und im nächsten Moment fühlte er, wie etwas mit ihm zusammenstieß und ihn umwarf. Erschrocken setzte er sich auf und sah einen kleinen Jungen vor sich sitzen, der sich am Kopf rieb. Der Junge hatte längeres, wirres schwarzes Haar, das zurückgebunden war und schwarze Augen. Goku schätzte, dass er etwas fünf Jahre alt sein musste. Der Junge schaute mit Schrecken in seinem Gesicht geschrieben auf, was Goku lächeln ließ. „Hey, Kleiner… Warum so eilig?"

„Es tut mir Leid…", murmelte der Junge. „Ich habe Euch nicht gesehen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid."

„Ach, ist nicht so schlimm." Goku stand auf und half dem Jungen auf die Füße. Er ging in die Hocke, sodass er mit ihm auf Augenhöhe war und zerraufte sein Haar. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt. Du bist ziemlich stark. Es ist wirklich schwer, mich von den Füßen zu hauen. Wie alt bist du, Junge, und wie ist dein Name?"

„Ich bin fünf Jahre alt und mein Name ist Gohan. Ich wurde nach dem legendären Son Gohan benannt!", verkündete der Junge stolz.

„Wirklich?", fragte Goku erstaunt. Nun, das war eine Überraschung.

Gohan nickte eifrig. „Und ich will so stark und berühmt werden wie er. Deshalb trainiere ich mit Piccolo. Ihr kennt ihn wahrscheinlich nicht, da ich Euch hier noch nie zuvor gesehen habe. Er ist einer der Leibwächter des Lords. Er ist wirklich stark! Aber meine Mutter mag es nicht, wenn ich kämpfe. Sie will lieber, dass ich den ganzen Tag nur lerne." Gohan seufzte. „Aber das hält mich nicht auf. Wer seid Ihr überhaupt? Seid Ihr eine neue Wache?"

Goku lächelte. Er mochte diesen Jungen bereits. Er konnte das Feuer in ihm sehen und für sein Alter war er schon ziemlich stark. Er könnte ein großer Kämpfer werden. „Nun, Gohan… Ich wurde von General Kaiou hierher geschickt um den Lord und seine Familie vor einem bösen Piraten zu beschützen. Mein Name ist Son Goku und, glaub es oder nicht, ich bin der Enkel des legendären Son Gohan."

Gohans Augen weiteten sich. „Ehrlich? Ihr seid _der_ Son Goku? Ich habe so viel über Euch gehört! Ihr seid fast so berühmt wie Euer Großvater!"

Goku kratzte sich ein bisschen verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Ist das so?" Gohan nickte aufgeregt. „Okay, wenn du das sagst, muss es ja stimmen. Hey, ich habe eine Idee. Was hältst du davon, wenn du mit mir ab und zu trainierst, während ich hier bin?"

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. „Ihr wollt wirklich mit mir trainieren? Wow… Natürlich möchte ich mit Euch trainieren!"

Plötzlich hörten sie einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei. „_G__ohan!"_

Sowohl Gohan als auch Goku zuckten bei diesem Schrei zusammen. „Sieht so aus, als ob dich jemand sucht…", sagte Goku, während er ihn verständnisvoll ansah. Der Junge tat ihm jetzt schon Leid.

„Das ist meine Mom. Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich irgendwie versucht hab, mich vom Lernen davonzuschleichen."

Genau in diesem Moment kam eine Frau, mit schwarzem Haar, dass in einen Dutt zurückgebunden war, um die Ecke. „Gohan! Hier bist du! Ich habe schon überall nach dir gesucht! Du solltest jetzt in deinem Zimmer sein und lernen!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Mom, aber ich habe gestern schon so viel gelernt und ich wollte trainieren…"

„Trainieren?! Du denkst immer nur ans Trainieren! Und was ist mit deiner Ausbildung?"

Goku war sofort aufgestanden und beobachtete, wie die Mutter des Jungen mit ihrem Getobe fortfuhr. Plötzlich traf es ihn wie ein Schlag und er fühlte einen neuen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Herzen. Nein, es konnte nicht wahr sein… Gohans Mutter… Es war ChiChi. ChiChi war eine Mutter? Was machte sie hier? Nach dem zu urteilen, was der Junge ihm erzählt hatte, hatte er gedacht, dass er hier lebte. War ChiChis Ehemann jemand, der im Palast lebte und arbeitete?

Goku wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Gohan versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter zu bekommen. „Mom, bitte… wir haben Gesellschaft." ChiChi stellte die Schelte ein und schaute den jungen Mann an. Goku dachte, dass ihr Gesicht blasser wurde. „Mom, das ist…"

„Goku?", fragte ChiChi überrascht. Sie sah ihn an. Er war ein bisschen gewachsen und auch muskulöser als das letzte Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte. Sein Aussehen hatte sich sogar noch mehr verbessert.

„Du kennst ihn?", fragte Gohan verwirrt.

„Hallo ChiChi…"

„Wann… Ich meine, wie lange bist du schon zurück? Ich wusste nicht, dass du schon wieder zu Hause bist. Und was machst du hier?"

„Ich bin vor zwei Tagen zurückgekommen. Ich bin mir sicher, du hast davon gehört, was wahrscheinlich passieren wird, habe ich Recht?" ChiChi nickte. „Deswegen bin ich hier."

ChiChi wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie hatte diesen Mann vor sich sechs Jahre lang nicht gesehen. Sechs lange Jahre. Die Erinnerungen an diese eine Nacht kamen zurück zu ihr. Die Nacht in der… Sie schaute von Goku zu seinem verwirrten Gohan und zurück zu Goku. „Gohan, geh bitte irgendwo spielen, okay? Ich muss mit Goku sprechen", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme klang dringend.

„Mom? Was ist los?"

„Es tut mir Leid, ChiChi, aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit. Ich muss erst zu Bulma. Können wir vielleicht später reden?", fragte Goku, der sich wirklich unbehaglich fühlte.

„Oh, okay… Später…", stimmte ChiChi widerwillig zu. Sie musste wirklich mit ihm reden, aber sie verstand, dass das Gespräch mit Bulma im Moment wichtiger war.

Goku war gerade ein paar Meter gegangen, als er sich plötzlich wieder umwandte. „Öhm, weißt du vielleicht, wo sie jetzt ist?"

ChiChi ließ fast ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen. Er schien noch immer der gleiche Goku zu sein, der sie vor all diesen Jahren verlassen hatte. „Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer. Ich bin mir sicher, du weißt noch, wo es ist."

„Okay, danke ChiChi. Ich seh dich später, Gohan!" Er winkte ihnen zu und machte sich dann auf dem Weg zu Bulmas Zimmer.

* * *

Bulma ging schon ungeduldig in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab und wartete darauf, dass der _beste Mann_ des Generals zu ihr kommen würde. Sie wusste schon, dass er angekommen war, aber der Bedienstete hatte ihr nicht erzählt, wer es war. Sie verfluchte gerade mal wieder, wie ihr Vater ihr diese _Aufgabe_ geben konnte, als sie ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür hörte. „Kommt herein", sagte sie und setzte sich auf ihre Couch um die Tür anzuschauen. Und sie war überrascht, als sie sah, wer eintrat. „Goku!" Sie sprang auf und umarmte ihn.

„Hallo Bulma! Lang nicht gesehen!", begrüßte Goku sie lächelnd und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Ja, es ist wirklich lange her! Sechs Jahre, stimmt's? Lass mich dich ansehen." Sie ließ ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück, sodass der Abstand zwischen ihnen etwa eine Armlänge betrug. "Wow, du bist ganz schön gewachsen und ich nehme an, du bist auch stärker geworden, richtig?"

„Ja, aber du siehst auch gut aus. Und du hast immer noch nicht den Richtigen gefunden?"

Bulma schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf. „Nein. Mom und Dad versuchen immer noch mich mit ein paar reichen Männern zu verkuppeln, aber sie sind alle zu versnobt." Sie runzelte ihre Nase. Plötzlich schoss ihr etwas durch den Kopf. "Sag", begann sie vorsichtig, "weißt du, dass ChiChi hier lebt?"

Goku nickte. „Ich habe sie und ihren Sohn im Korridor getroffen. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie ein Kind hat."

„Du weißt viele Dinge nicht…", murmelte Bulma.

„Sagtest du was?"

„Was? Nein… Ich nehme an, du hast nicht viel mit ihr geredet…"

„Nein, ich wollte erst mit dir sprechen. Um sicherzugehen, dass es dir gut geht", sagte Goku zu ihr.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Goku. Es geht mir gut. Ich fühl mich jetzt sicherer mit dem Wissen, dass du hier bist. Du hast mich niemals in Stich gelassen." Sie hielt inne. „Du solltest jetzt mit ChiChi reden. Ich bin mir sicher, es gibt da etwas, über das sie mit dir reden möchte."

„Wirklich?", fragte Goku überrascht. „Was?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Goku, aber ich habe kein Recht es dir zu erzählen. Du solltest wirklich mit ihr sprechen. Ihr Zimmer ist am Ende vom diesen Flur und dann die letzte Tür auf der rechten Seite."

„Okay, dann gehe ich jetzt…", sagte er zögerlich und verließ das Zimmer.

.

Bulma seufzte, als sie ihrem Kindheitsfreund nachschaute. Sie konnte sehen, dass er ChiChi noch immer liebte und dass es ihm schmerzen bereitete. Er mochte körperlich die stärkste Person sein, die sie kannte, aber sie konnte die Schmerzen in ihm durch seine Augen sehen. Diese tiefen schwarzen Augen versteckten nie irgendwelche Gefühle und da sie Goku so lange kannte, konnte sie seine Gefühle gut erkennen. ChiChi hatte ihr erzählt, was im Haus ihres Vaters vor fünf Jahren vorgefallen war, kurz nachdem Gohan geboren und ChiChi in den Palast gezogen war. Dass ein junger Mann vor der Tür des Hauses ihres Vaters gestanden und nach ihr gefragt hatte. Die Beschreibung der Magd, die die Tür geöffnet hatte, passte perfekt zu Goku und Bulma hatte gesehen, wie ChiChi zusammengebrochen war. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm wehgetan haben musste und sie hatte nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt ihm zu erzählen, was in der Zeit, die er auf See verbracht hatte, passiert war. Etwas, dass sein Leben wahrscheinlich für immer verändern würde.


	5. Überraschung Teil Zwei

**A/N: Dankeschön für die Reviews! Solange die Story noch jemand liest, macht es ja auch Sinn weiter zu übersetzen…**

** Mangafan: Ein bisschen mehr geschichtlichen Hintergrund wird es noch in späteren Kapiteln geben, aber wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist dieses das letzte Kapitel in denen diese „Zeitsprünge" stattfinden.**

**Und nun viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Überraschung – Teil Zwei**

Mit jedem Schritt, den Goku _ihrem_ Zimmer näher kam, fühlte er das wachsende Bedürfnis einfach umzudrehen und wegzulaufen. Er war nicht bereit sich _ihr_ zu stellen. Alles kam so plötzlich. Er hätte nie erwartet, _sie_ hier im Palast anzutreffen. Und er hätte nie erwartet, dass _sie_ eine Mutter geworden war. Der ganze Schmerz von dem Tag, an dem er herausgefunden hatte, dass _sie_ verheiratet war und die Erinnerungen von dieser Nacht waren noch zu frisch.

_Sechs Jahre früher…_

Goku und seine Freunde waren etwa seit einer Woche von ihrer ersten richtigen Mission auf ihrem eigenen Schiff zurück, als sie eine Einladung zu einem Ball am Palast bekamen. Das an sich war nichts ungewöhnliches, weil sie alle wussten, dass die Frau von Lord Briefs es genoss alle paar Wochen eine Party zu veranstalten. Aber Goku hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass etwas los war. Er hatte das Gerücht gehört, dass es wieder eine von diesen Partys sein sollte, an denen Lord Briefs und seine Frau versuchten für ihre Tochter einen passenden Ehemann zu finden und Goku konnte es nicht leiden, wie die Dienstboten im Herrenhaus von General Kaiou und der General selber sicher gingen, dass er wirklich gut aussah. Sie zwangen ihn seine beste Uniform zu tragen und sie waren alle ungewöhnlich aufgeregt. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten!

Als er, Krillin, Yamchu, Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu in ihrer Kutsche auf dem Weg zum Palast saßen, sprach Yamchu das aus, was alle dachten. „Okay, Jungs… Was meint ihr? Wer wird der Glückliche sein?", fragte er scherzend.

Goku seufzte. „Ich nehme an, das bin ich."

Seine Freunde starrten ihn an. „Öhm, Goku", sagte Krillin zögernd. „Was bringt dich auf diese Idee?"

„Nun, in letzter Zeit verhielten sie sich alle merkwürdig in meiner Gegenwart, besonders heute. Und ihr wisst, wie der General immer sagte, dass Bulma und ich perfekt zusammenpassen würden, da ich sie schon kenne seit wir Kinder waren, obwohl sie ein paar Jahre älter ist. Ich bin der Enkel von Son Gohan. Ich habe eine der besten Ausbildungen erhalten, die man kriegen kann, ich bin stark, ich kann kämpfen, ich bin einer der besten Männer des Generals und ich habe mein eigenes Schiff und Crew mit neunzehn Jahren. Das ist etwas, was noch niemand zuvor erreicht hat", erzählte Goku ihnen, während er aus dem Fenster schaute und die Landschaft wahrnahm.

„Und willst du das?", wollte Tenshinhan nun wissen.

Goku schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah seine Freunde an. „Bloß nicht! Erst einmal sind Bulma und ich nur Freunde, nicht mehr. Und zweitens glaube ich nicht, dass ich bereit bin, diesen Schritt zu tun. Ich bin noch jung und will mein Leben so lange wie möglich genießen. Ich habe nicht vor, mich irgendwann in naher Zukunft zu verlieben."

Am Palast standen die fünf Freunde am Buffet und sahen zu, wie die anderen Leute tanzten. Lord Briefs und seine Frau leisteten den anderen Gästen auf der Tanzfläche Gesellschaft, aber bis jetzt hatte keiner von ihnen Bulma irgendwo erblicken können. Alle sahen ihn seltsam an, als ob sie etwas wussten, was er nicht tat und Lord Briefs hatte mit ihm schon darüber gesprochen, was er in den letzten drei Jahren gemacht hatte, seit er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Der Lord hatte ihm sogar gesagt wie stolz er war, dass Goku in seinen jungen Jahren soviel Erfolg hatte.

Goku fragte sich, ob Bulma Bescheid wusste, nahm sich aber dann vor, mit ihr zu sprechen sobald sie ankam. Und er musste nicht lange warten. Nur ein paar Minuten später verklang die Musik und alle schauten zum Eingang zum Ballsaal, als zwei junge Frauen hereintraten. Er erkannte die erste als Bulma. Sie war noch immer eine schöne Frau und hatte sich seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, nicht viel verändert.

Aber wer war die andere Frau? Sie war hinreißend. Sie trug ein dunkelviolettes Kleid und ihr langes schwarzes Haar war mit ein paar Blumen hochgesteckt, sodass nur ihr Pony ihr wunderschönes Gesicht umrahmte.

Er spürte, wie seine Kehle trocken wurde, als ihre schwarzen Augen auf ihm ruhten. Er sah, wie sie Bulma leicht anstieß und ihr etwas hinter ihrer behandschuhten Hand zuflüsterte. Die Frauen lachten und kamen dann auf sie zu.

„Hey Goku", hörte er Krillin sagen, „hast du ne Ahnung, wer diese Frau ist?"

„Nein, keinen blassen Schimmer…"

„Hallo Goku! Krillin!", begrüßte Bulma sie. „Es ist lange her!"

„Hallo Bulma! Wie geht es dir?", fragte Krillin sie.

„Nun, es geht mir gut! Und wie sieht's mit euch aus, Jungs? Goku, ich hab gehört, du hast dein eigenes Schiff?"

„Ja…", sagte er, für einen kurzen Augenblick in der Lage seinen Augen von der mysteriösen Frau abzuwenden. „Ihr Name ist Kintoun. Oh, und das ist meine Crew." Goku zeigte auf die anderen jungen Männer. „Das sind Chao-Zu, Tenshinhan und Yamchu. Jungs, das sind Bulma und…"

Die schwarzhaarige Frau warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, als er sie fragend ansah. „Sag mir nicht, dass du dich nicht mehr an mich erinnerst. Ich war nicht oft mit euch zusammen, aber ich dachte, dass du mich trotzdem erkennen würdest. Ich bin ChiChi, die Tochter von Gyuu Mao."

„ChiChi?!", fragten Goku und Krillin ungläubig.

„Du bist ChiChi? Die kleine Tochter von Gyuu Mao?", fragte Goku und lächelte dann. „Wow, du hast dich sehr verändert."

ChiChi wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Bulmas Mutter auf sie zukam. „Oh, Goku! Ich sehe Ihr habt Bulma schon getroffen!" Sie nahm ihre Hände und zog sie vom Buffet weg. „Warum tanzt ihr zwei nicht?" Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu und winkte dann dem Orchester zu. Sie fingen wieder an zu spielen und die zwei Freunde hatten keine andere Wahl als zu tanzen."

Bulma knurrte. „Ich hasse sie manchmal wirklich…"

Goku schaute sie erschrocken an. Er hatte an ChiChi gedacht. „Was?"

„Ich meine, ich wusste, dass sie wieder etwas planten. Besonders nachdem Mom mir nicht den Grund für diese Party verraten wollte. Ich hatte dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, dass sie und Dad wieder versuchen würden, mich mit jemandem zu verkuppeln. Ich hatte das schon fast akzeptiert, aber dass sie dich in die ganze Sache mit reinziehen macht mich so wütend, dass ich sie am liebsten umbringen würde. Ich dachte, sie wüssten, dass wir nur Freunde sind!"

Goku lächelte in dem Versuch sie aufzumuntern. „Du warst nicht die einzige, die dachte, dass etwas los war. Ich hatte es auch schon angenommen, dass sie es dieses Mal mit mir versuchen würden. Aber hey! Zumindest musst du nicht mit jemandem tanzen, den du kaum kennst."

Bulma lächelte. „Ja, stimmt… Übrigens… Dein Freund Yamchu, ist er noch alleinstehend?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du hast ein Auge auf Yamchu geworfen? Nun, ja, er ist noch alleinstehend. Und er ist wirklich in Ordnung, aber ich glaube nicht, dass dein Vater ihn billigen würde. Du musst wissen, bevor er auf mein Schiff kam, war er ein Bandit."

Bulma lachte. „Du bist noch immer der gleiche Goku, der vor drei Jahren in See gestochen ist. Immer bereit anderen Menschen eine Chance zu geben. Nun, zumindest ist er kein böser Pirat, der in den Palast einbricht, etwas stiehlt und sich dann entschließt, mich zu entführen…"

Während sie tanzten bemerkte Bulma, dass Goku sehr häufig Blicke zu ihrer Freundin warf, die noch immer am Buffet stand. „Und ich merke, dass du ChiChi langsam verfällst", neckte sie ihn. Goku sah sie mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Es ist so offensichtlich, Goku… Komm schon, geh zu ihr und bitte sie mit dir zu tanzen. Du musst nicht mit mir tanzen, nur weil meine Mom uns hierher gezerrt hat."

„Aber das Orchester spielt noch…", sagte er und schaute sich besorgt um.

„Mir ist es egal, was die anderen von mir denken. Seit wann kümmert dich das? Und nun, geh!"

Goku musste zugeben, er war noch nie zuvor so nervös gewesen. Er merkte wieder, wie seine Kehle trocken wurde, als er auf die dunkelhaarige Schönheit zuging. „Öhm, ChiChi?", sagte er und versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Sie sah auf und er seufzte fast vor Erleichterung, als er ihre erwartungsvollen Augen sah. „Möchtest du mit mir tanzen?"

Lächelnd nahm sie seine Hand. „Natürlich."

Es schien ihnen, als ob sie eine Ewigkeit tanzten. Keiner von ihnen war in der Lage die Augen vom anderen abzuwenden. Sie hörten erst auf, als das Orchester pausierte. Goku verbeugte sich und führte sie von der Tanzfläche.

„ChiChi? Was hältst du davon, wenn wir irgendwohin gehen, sodass wir ein bisschen reden können? Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich mag es nicht so gerne, so viele Leute um mich herum zu haben… Sie machen mich immer ein bisschen kribbelig."

„Okay. Wir können in das Gästezimmer gehen, das für mich vorbereitet wurde. Dort würde uns keiner stören", stimmte ChiChi schüchtern zu.

ChiChi führte ihn zu ihrem Zimmer und sie gingen auf ihren Balkon um ein bisschen Luft zu schnappen. Der Nachthimmel war von Sternen erleuchtet und die Luft war angenehm kühl. Die nächsten paar Minuten standen sie einfach schweigend nebeneinander. „Sie sind wunderschön, nicht?", sagte ChiChi plötzlich.

Goku nickte. „Ja, das sind sie… Aber auf See sind sie sogar noch schöner. Erst dann bemerkst du, wie riesig alles um dich herum ist. Es gibt nur dein Schiff, die endlose See und den endlosen Himmel. Ich könnte stundenlang an Deck liegen und sie anschauen." Er wandte sich ihr zu und schaute ihr in die Augen. „ChiChi, es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich dich nicht erkannt habe, aber du hast dich so sehr verändert. Du bist zur schönsten Frau geworden, die ich jemals gesehen habe."

ChiChi errötete und wollte ihren Blick von ihm abwenden, war aber in seinen dunklen Augen verloren. „Wirklich?"

„Hab ich dich jemals angelogen?", fragte er sie lächelnd. ChiChi errötete noch mehr, als Goku seine rechte Hand hob und ihre Wange streichelte. „Die Jungs werden mir nie glauben, wenn ich es ihnen erzähle", flüsterte er, als er sich vorbeugte.

„Ihnen war erzählen?", fragte ChiChi atemlos.

„Das ich mich verliebt habe", sagte er zu ihr und fing ihre Lippen mit einem sanften und zarten Kuss.

„Lass uns reingehen…" Sie nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zu ihrem Bett, auf das sie sich legte.

Goku kroch über sie und platzierte leichte Küsse an ihrem Hals entlang. „Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?"

Als Antwort zog sie seinen Kopf runter und küsste ihn. Dieses Mal mit mehr Leidenschaft. „Mehr als du es dir erträumen könntest."

_Gegenwart…_

Goku war an der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer angekommen. Das einzige, was er jetzt noch tun musste, war daran zu klopfen. Er hob seine Hand, zögerte aber. _Komm schon, Goku,_ schalt er sich, _du bist einer der stärksten Männer in dieser Stadt, vielleicht sogar in diesem Land._ Er atmete einmal tief durch und klopfte leicht an die Tür. Kurz danach hörte er ein schwaches ‚Herein' und öffnete die Tür. Und da war sie. An dem Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers. Die Terrassentür war offen und man hatte einen perfekten Blick über den Garten des Palastes. „Hallo ChiChi…", sagte er unbehaglich.

„Goku…" Sie stand auf und wies auf den anderen Stuhl am Tisch. „Bitte, setze dich."

„Nein danke. Ich stehe lieber." ChiChi nickte und setzte sich wieder, während Goku zu der offenen Tür ging und herausschaute. Weit entfernt konnte der den Jungen, Gohan, spielen sehen, oder war das trainieren? Die nächsten paar Minuten sagte keiner von ihnen etwas. „Er ist gut. Er hat viel Talent…", sagte Goku, in der Hoffnung die Spannung zu durchbrechen, blieb aber mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen.

ChiChi erlaubte ein kleines Lächeln über ihre Lippen zu kommen. „Er hat es von seinem Vater…"

„Also ist sein Vater ein Kämpfer", stellte er fest. „Ist er gut?"

„Viele sagen, er sei der beste", erzählte ChiChi ihm.

„Wirklich? Ist dein Ehemann im Palast? Ich würde ich wirklich gerne treffen."

„Mein Ehemann ist tot", sagte sie leise. „Er hatte einen Herzvirus bekommen, während ich schwanger war und starb kurz nach Gohans Geburt."

„Was?", fragte Goku verwirrt und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Aber hattest du nicht gerade gesagt, dass sein Vater…"

ChiChi atmete einmal tief durch. Das, was sie jetzt sagen wollte, war wirklich schwer für sie. „Du bist ein Vater, Goku", sagte sie und versuchte ihre Stimme fest zu halten.

Goku starrte sie nur an und verdaute langsam die Information, die er gerade erhalten hatte. Was hatte sie gesagt? Er sollte der Vater des Jungen sein? Der Vater von ChiChis Sohn? Nun, da er daran dachte, entdeckte er ein bisschen Ähnlichkeit zwischen sich und Gohan.

ChiChi stand auf und ging auf Goku zu. „Du hast richtig gehört. Du bist Gohans Vater", sagte sie zu ihm. "Kurz nachdem du so plötzlich abreisen musstest, fand ich heraus, dass ich schwanger war. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, also sprach ich mit Bulma, aber sie konnte mir auch nicht helfen. Ich war am Boden zerstört. Ich, die Tochter von Gyuu Mao, habe mit einem Mann vor der Hochzeit geschlafen und bin schwanger geworden. Und der Vater des Kindes war auf See und wusste von nichts. Ich wusste, dass dies die Ehre meiner Familie zerstören würde und ich hätte das Baby getötet, bevor irgendjemand es hätte herausfinden können, wenn mein Vater mir nicht, kurz nachdem ich von der Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, diesen Mann vorgestellt hätte. Er war jung, reich und ehrbar, also tat ich das, was wahrscheinlich jede andere Frau an meiner Stelle getan hätte – ich stimmte zu, ihn zu heiraten. Nur zwei Wochen nach seinem Antrag heirateten wir. Ich war zu der Zeit am Anfang des zweiten Monats. Ich wartete einen Monat, bis ich ihm erzählte, dass ich schwanger war und ließ ihn in dem Glauben, er sei der Vater. Alles ging gut, bis er plötzlich krank wurde. Der Arzt sagte, es war ein Herzvirus, unheilbar. Das war sein Todesurteil. Er wurde stetig schwächer als die Monate meiner Schwangerschaft vergingen und in meinem neunten Monat war er bettlägerig. Der Arzt gab ihm Morphium gegen die Schmerzen und ich glaube, dass nur eine Sache ihn am Leben erhielt – Er wollte das Baby sehen, bevor er starb. Und nur zwei Tage nachdem Gohan geboren war, verstarb er."

Als ChiChi aufgehört hatte zu sprechen, fiel wieder für einige Minuten Stille über das Zimmer. „Hast du ihn geliebt?", wollte Goku plötzlich wissen.

ChiChi schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf. „Nein, ich habe ihn nie geliebt. Er war ein wahrer Ehrenmann und dich konnte merken, dass er mich liebte. Aber mein Herz gehörte und gehört noch immer dir, Goku. Du warst die erste Liebe meines Lebens und ich konnte nicht aufhören, dich zu lieben. Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dich so verletzt habe. Ich wollte wirklich auf dich warten. Ich wollte nach deiner Mission mit dir eine Familie gründen, aber als ich von Gohan erfuhr, hatte ich keine andere Wahl. Ich will noch immer eine Familie mit dir gründen, aber nur, wenn du noch immer das gleiche für mich empfindest. Ich will, dass Gohan mit seinem Vater aufwächst." Sie trat einen Schritt auf Goku zu. „Goku, ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben. Aber meine Frage ist – Liebst du mich noch?"

Goku schaute auf sie herunter. Auf die wunderschönste Frau auf dieser Welt. Die Mutter von _seinem Sohn_. Es war wahr, sie hatte in verletzt, aber jetzt konnte er ihre Beweggründe verstehen. Sie hatte wirklich keine andere Wahl gehabt und sie hatte das getan, was für Gohan das beste gewesen war. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich noch, ChiChi, und ich möchte wirklich gerne mit dir und Gohan eine Familie gründen."

Eine Träne lief an ChiChis Wange herunter. „Ist das wahr?"

„Hab ich dich jemals angelogen?"

Die Tränen wurden mehr und ChiChi brach weinend gegen seine Brust zusammen. Goku legte sanft seine Arme um sie und umarmte sie fest, während er die ganze Zeit ihren Rücken streichelte. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, ließ er sie los und hob ihr Kinn an. Er lehnte sich vorsichtig nach vorne und küsste sie sanft.

Als sie sich trennten, erschien ein riesiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich kann es noch nicht glauben. Ich bin ein Daddy…"

Plötzlich hörten sie einen Schrei, der von den Gärten kam. ChiChi schaute heraus und sah, was dort vor sich ging. „Gohan!"


	6. Gefahr

**A/N: Kein Kommentar… Außer danke für die Review Mangafan!**

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Gefahr**

Goku folgte ChiChis Blick, als sie den Namen ihres Sohnes rief. Sein Magen verknotete sich, als er sah, was vor sich ging. Drei Männer standen im Garten und einer von ihnen hielt Gohan im Schwitzkasten und ein Messer an seine Kehle. Ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf – _Die Saiyajins._ Sie waren hier und haben seinen Sohn. Er ballte seine Fäuste und biss die Zähne zusammen. Wie konnte er so unachtsam sein?

„Gohan!", hörte er ChiChi wieder rufen, und er musste sie am Arm packen um sie davon abzuhalten, zu ihnen nach draußen zu rennen.

„Halt dich im Hintergrund", sagte er zu ihr und ging durch die Tür in den Garten. ChiChi folgte ihm vorsichtig.

Die Männer kamen auch auf sie zu, noch immer mit dem Jungen in ihren Händen. Als sie näher kamen, konnte Goku endlich ihre Züge ausmachen. Und er hatte Recht. Sie waren tatsächlich Saiyajins. Ein ziemlich großer und stämmiger Mann mit einer Glatze und ein anderer großer Mann, der nicht so groß war wie der erste und langes wildes schwarzes Haar hatte. Der letzte war derjenige, der den sich windenden Gohan hielt. Er war der kleinste der drei und hatte schwarzes Haar, das wie Flammen abstand. Aber was sie verriet waren die braunen, pelzigen _Gürtel_, die um ihre Taillen gewickelt waren – ihre Schwänze.

Goku ging in eine Kampfhaltung. „ChiChi, lauf und hol Hilfe", zischte er, wobei er seine Augen nicht von den drei Männern vor sich abwandte. Obwohl er der beste Mann des Generals war, wusste er, dass er gegen drei Saiyajins keine Chance hatte. Sie waren bekannt dafür, unglaublich stark zu sein und dass sie zu dritt waren und er nur allein, verschlimmerte die ganze Situation noch. Außerdem hatten sie Gohan.

„Okay", sagte ChiChi leise, rannte zurück zum Haus und ließ Goku mit den drei Fremden allein.

.

„Das wird Euch nichts bringen…", sagte der kleinste der drei, als sie ein paar Meter vor Goku stehen blieben.

„Wer seid Ihr und was wollte Ihr?", fragte Goku, in der Hoffnung, dass er mit seinen Verdächtigungen falsch lag und diese drei Männer nicht die Saiyajins waren.

„Wie unhöflich von mir. Mein Name ist Vegeta – ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajins. Und das sind meine Partner Nappa", er zeigte auf den glatzköpfigen, „und Radditz", sagte er zu ihm, als er auf den anderen zeigte. „Und ich bin mir sicher, Ihr wisst schon, warum wir hier sind. Wir wollen den Teil des Schatzes der Macht, der sich hier im Palast befindet. Falls Ihr nicht willig seid, ihn uns auszuhändigen, werde ich dieses Kind töten." Vegeta festigte den Griff um Gohans Kehle, der noch immer dagegen an kämpfte, und brachte das Messer näher ran.

„Lasst ihn gehen", forderte Goku mit einem finsteren Blick auf seinem Gesicht. „Er ist nur ein Kind."

.

Plötzlich, als Radditz den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Mannes sah, wurde er blass. Konnte das sein? Er sah so sehr wie er aus. Aber hatte gedacht, dass er tot war, dass er bei der Geburt gestorben war. Und doch stand er direkt vor ihm. „Kakarotto?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Was? Kakarotto?", fragte Vegeta verwirrt, löste den Griff am Jungen jedoch nicht. „Wovon sprichst du, Radditz? Ich dachte, dein Bruder ist bei seiner Geburt gestorben, zusammen mit deiner Mutter. Dein Vater Bardock berichtete das Lord Frieza, bevor er getötet wurde."

„Ich wei", entgegnete Radditz. „Aber die Ähnlichkeit zu meinem Vater ist verblüffend."

Goku versteifte sich, als er den beiden beim Reden zuhörte. Diese Namen… Kakarotto und Bardock… Das waren genau die Namen, die die alte Frau ihn genannt hatte. Es konnte doch nicht einfach nur Zufall sein, dass er wie diese beiden Personen aussah. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Vegeta äugte den jungen Mann, den Radditz für seinen Bruder hielt, und grinste. Es schien, als ob dieser drittklassige Pirat Recht hatte. Es bestand nicht nur eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen diesem Mann und Bardock, nein, sie sahen fast identisch aus. „Nun, Radditz, es scheint so, als ob dein Vater irgendwie einen Weg gefunden hat, deinen Bruder vor diesem Tyrannen zu retten." Er wandte sich Goku zu. „Kakarotto…"

„Sein Name… ist… nicht… Kakarotto…", schaffte Gohan es herauszuwürgen. „Er ist _der_ Son Goku."

„Sei still, Blag!", schrie Vegeta und warf Gohan zu Boden bevor er ihn kraftvoll trat.

„Gohan!", rief Goku und wollte zu ihm rennen, aber Vegeta war schneller und hob den Jungen wieder hoch.

„Ihr seid also _der_ Son Goku", sagte der Prinz grinsend. „Ich hatte immer gehofft, Euch irgendwann zu treffen. Aber ich hätte nie erwartet, so eine Überraschung zu erleben."

„Wovon sprecht Ihr?", fragte Goku aufgebracht.

„Sagt mir, _Son__ Goku_, wer waren Eure Eltern? Habt Ihr überhaupt welche?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Ihr vorhabt, aber nein, meine Eltern sind tot. Ich habe sie nie gekannt. Ich wurde von meinem Großvater Son Gohan erzogen."

„Also habt Ihr keinen blassen Schimmer von Eurer Herkunft…", stellte er fest.

„Meine Herkunft…? Was ist mit meiner Herkunft?"

.

„Piccolo!", rief Gohan plötzlich und gab den Saiyajins somit keine Möglichkeit Gokus Frage zu beantworten.

Goku drehte sich um und sah, dass seine Hilfe erschienen war. ChiChi war zurück, zusammen mit Bulma und demjenigen, den Gohan Piccolo nannte. Gokus Augen ruhten auf ihm. So, dieser Piccolo war ein Namekianer. Goku hatte einst einige Namekianer während einer seiner Missionen getroffen, kannte sie aber nur als friedliche Leute und nicht als Kämpfer.

„Gohan!" Piccolo ballte seine Fäuste, als er den Jungen in der Gewalt der Saiyajins sah.

„Oh, ich sehe, die Kavallerie ist hier", spottete Vegeta. „Ich will Euch nur warnen. Wenn Ihr einen Schritt näher kommt, wird der Junge sterben."

Gohan hörte auf sich zu winden, als er die kühle Klinge des Messers an seiner Kehle spürte. Er zitterte vor Angst und fühlte Tränen in seinen Augen, die er jedoch schnell wegblinzelte. Er wollte ein Krieger sein und Krieger weinten nicht. Er wollte wie der legendäre Son Gohan sein, wie Piccolo und wie Son Goku.

Die beiden Krieger kämpften gegen das Verlangen, die Saiyajins einfach anzugreifen. Sie wussten, dass dieser Mann seine Drohung wahrmachen würde und sie wollten nicht das Leben des Jungen riskieren.

„Lasst ihn gehen und ich gebe Euch, was Ihr verlangt", sagte Bulma plötzlich und trat vor die beiden Krieger. „Vielleicht können wir einen Kompromiss schließen."

Plötzlich fing Vegeta an zu lachen. „Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass ich, Vegeta, der Prinz der Saiyajins, dumm bin, Weib? Wenn ich den Jungen loslasse, werden Eure beiden Wachhunde mich und meine Männer angreifen. Nein, nein. Ich werde den Jungen behalten bis ich kriege, was ich will. Euren Teil des Schatzes der Macht. Vielleicht, vielleicht lasse ich den Jungen dann gehen. Aber vielleicht werde ich ihn auch behalten und ihn in meiner Art erziehen. Er ist für sein Alter ziemlich stark, so stark wie ein Saiyajin. Seid Ihr sein Vater, Kakarotto?", fragte Vegeta den jungen Mann grinsend.

Bevor Goku irgendetwas sagen konnte, sprach Bulma wieder. Sie atmete einmal tief durch. „Ich werde Euch die Kugel geben, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass Ihr Gohan freilasst."

Vegeta hob eine Augenbraue. Er war von dieser Frau irgendwie beeindruckt. Keine Frau hatte sich je zuvor gegen ihn gestellt und versucht, mit ihm zu verhandeln. „Einverstanden. Ihr gebt mir die Kugel und Ihr kriegt den Jungen."

„Gut", sagte Bulma ein bisschen erleichtert. „Wartet auf mich und verletzt niemanden oder Ihr werdet die Kugel nicht bekommen." Sie drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Hause, wobei sie eine beruhigende Hand auf ChiChis Schulter legte, als sie vorbeilief.

.

Die Spannung zwischen den beiden Seiten war unglaublich dick. Niemand sagte etwas. Goku konnte es nicht glauben. Bulma tauschte diese wertvolle Kugel gegen das Leben und die Freiheit seines Sohnes ein. Viele andere Menschen hätten den Jungen einfach sterben lassen und die Kugel behalten. Aber er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Bulma anders war. Sie hatte ihr Herz am richtigen Fleck und wusste, wie man die richtigen Entscheidungen fällt.

Nur ein paar Minuten später war Bulma mit einer kleinen mit Gold dekorierten Box in ihren Händen zurück. Sie ging an ihnen vorbei und blieb direkt vor Vegeta stehen. Sie öffnete die Box um ihren Inhalt zu zeigen und nach dem Grinsen, das auf seinem Gesicht erschien, konnte sie sagen, dass es wirklich das war, was er wollte. „Hier ist sie", sagte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte kein bisschen. „Und nun lasst Gohan gehen."

Er schaute sie an und sein Grinsen wurde weiter. Bulma konnte fast sehen, wie eine neue Idee in seinem Kopf entstand. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, zurückzugehen, aber sie blieb wo sie war und der Prinz schaute sie noch immer an. „Fein, Weib." Er ließ Gohan los und stieß ihn zu Goku. Alle atmeten aus – Gohan war in Sicherheit. Aber plötzlich weiteten sich Gokus Augen, als er sah, was dann passierte. Vegeta griff nach der Box, warf sie zu seinem Begleiter, Nappa, und dann ergriff er mit blitzartigen Reflexen Bulma und warf sie über seine Schulter. Die Frau fing an zu schreien und den Prinzen mit Obszönitäten zu beschimpfen, die eine Frau ihres Standes eigentlich überhaupt nicht kennen sollte, und schlug die ganze Zeit mit ihren kleinen Fäusten auf seinen Rücken ein. Aber es schien so, als ob Vegeta das noch nicht einmal bemerkte. „Ich rate Euch mich und meine Partner mit der Kugel entkommen zu lassen. Ansonsten werdet Ihr das Weib nie wiedersehen."

.

Goku, Piccolo, ChiChi und Gohan beobachteten versteinert, als die drei Saiyajin fortgingen, mit einer noch immer schreienden und sich windenden Bulma, die über Vegetas Schulter hing. Sie fühlten sich absolut hilflos und Goku ließ sich auf seine Knie fallen, als sie ganz verschwunden waren. Er hatte seine beste Freundin im Stich gelassen. Er konnte sie nicht retten. Die Tränen, die an seinen Wangen herunterliefen vermixten sich mit dem Regen, der anfing zu fallen. _„Nein!"_, schrie er, als der Himmel sich mit einem Blitz erhellte und ein Donner über dem ganzen Land zu hören war.


	7. Gokus Herkunft

**A/N: Öhm, mal wieder der obligatorische Danke für die Reviews, selbst wenn es wieder nur eine war… Und es tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat mit dem Update, aber ich war letzte Woche Montag im Krankenhaus zur Kniespiegelung bis Dienstag und letzte Woche war es etwas kompliziert am Computer zu sitzen. Seit dieser Woche hab ich jetzt auch wieder Blockunterricht und da ist die Zeit zum schreiben wieder etwas rar. Hoffe aber, dass das nächste Update etwas früher als dieses herauskommt, muss mich aber auch noch meinen anderen Fanfictions widmen, die schon viel länger kein Update bekommen haben… Hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir! Und nun viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!**

* * *

**Kapitel 6: Gokus Herkunft**

Goku konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, während er fast auf dem nassen und in der Zwischenzeit matschig gewordenen Boden lag. Seine gesamte Kleidung war von Regen durchnässt, aber seine Tränen hatten aufgehört zu fallen. Goku war wütend, mehr als das, auf sich selbst. _Er_ hatte Bulma im Stich gelassen. _Er_ hatte versprochen sie zu beschützen und es war _seine_ Schuld, dass sie sich nun in den Händen dieses… dieses… kaltherzigen Mörders befand. _Er_ war achtlos gewesen, was den Saiyajins die Möglichkeit geboten hatte, in den Palast einzudringen. _Er_ würde sich nie vergeben können, falls Bulma etwas zustieße. _Niemals._ _Er_ war von _seinen_ Gefühlen zu _seinem_ Sohn, von dem er gerade erfahren hatte, geblendet worden und hatte deswegen nicht vernünftig denken können.

Plötzlich schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. _Er ist für sein Alter ziemlich stark, so stark wie ein Saiyajin. Seid Ihr sein Vater, Kakarotto?_ Woher hatte Vegeta das gewusst? Woher…? _Also habt Ihr keinen blassen Schimmer von Eurer Herkunft…_ Seine Herkunft. Nun machte einiges Sinn. Wieso ihm der General und sein Großvater nie etwas über seine Eltern erzählen wollten, warum diese Frau ihn mit diesen seltsamen Namen angesprochen hatte, seine unglaubliche Kraft, die Kraft seines Sohnes und vor allem die Narbe am Ende seiner Wirbelsäule.

Der Schock dieser Erkenntnis begann gerade ihm bewusst zu werden, als Goku eine Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte. Er hob seinen Kopf, nur um direkt in ChiChis Augen zu sehen. „Goku… komm bitte rein. Es gibt nichts, was wir jetzt tun können", sagte sie besorgt.

Er stand abrupt auf, was ChiChi in den Schlamm warf. Er sah auf sie herunter und fühlte sofort die Gewissensbisse, als er ihre nasse Figur in der durchweichten Erde sitzen sah. Aber sie war momentan die letzte seiner Sorgen. „Es tut mir Leid, Chichi", sagte er und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu den Stallungen. Ja, es gab etwas, das er jetzt tun könnte. Es war Zeit ein paar Fragen zu stellen.

„Goku?", flüsterte ChiChi und stand wieder auf. Schließlich wand sie sich Piccolo zu. „Piccolo, pass bitte auf Gohan auf und erzähl dem Lord, was passiert ist. Ich werde Goku folgen." Piccolo nickte nur und so rannte ChiChi dort entlang, wo Goku verschwunden war.

.

ChiChi kam gerade rechtzeitig an, bevor Goku auf sein Pferd steigen und fortreiten konnte. „Goku! Wo willst du hin?", fragte sie ihn.

Goku schaute auf und sah die Liebe seines Lebens vor sich stehen. „Ich brauche Antworten und ich kenne eine Person, die mir das geben kann, was ich brauche. Ich erklär dir später alles. Ich muss jetzt los!"

Er drehte sich um, stieg auf sein Pferd und stürmte fort, während ChiChi ihm nachschaute. „Goku…"

.

Als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer ankam, fand sie Gohan vor, der auf sie wartete. „Hey Mommy, geht es dir gut?", fragte er, als er die Tränen auf dem Gesicht seiner Mutter sah.

Sie kniete sich vor ihm hin und wuschelte durch seine Haare. „Ja, es geht mir gut. Es ist einfach nur… mit Bulma in den Händen dieser grausamen Saiyajins…"

„Shh, Mommy, es ist gut." Gohan umarmte sie. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Son Goku und Piccolo eine Möglichkeit finden werden, sie wieder zu uns zurückzubringen."

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", sagte sie mit einem halben Lächeln.

„Übrigens, Mommy, warum fragte dieser Vegeta, ob Son Goku mein Vater ist? Ich dachte, mein Vater war tot."

ChiChi seufzte und löste sich aus der Umarmung. „Gohan, warum ziehst du dir nicht zuerst etwas anderes an? Du bist ganz nass. Und dann reden wir ein bisschen über Goku, einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden!" Gohan grinste und ging auf sein Zimmer.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit war Goku beim Herrenhaus des Generals angekommen. Sein Blut kochte vor Wut. Er hoffte, dass der General ein paar Antworten für ihn hatte, ansonsten wusste Goku nicht, was er tun würde. Nachdem er Chikyuu an einen der Stalljungen übergeben hatte, stürmte er auf sein Zimmer, vorbei an starrenden Bediensteten, die ihn noch nie so aufgebracht gesehen hatten. Noch nie. In seinem Zimmer warf Goku die Tür zu seinem Schrank auf und hob die kleine Box in dessen Ecke auf. Er öffnete sie und seufzte fast vor Erleichterung. Die Kugel war noch da. Wusste Vegeta überhaupt, dass es in diesem Land noch eine dieser Kugeln gab? Wahrscheinlich nicht, ansonsten hätte er sie sicherlich auch genommen. Aber die Kugel war nicht wirklich das, wonach er suchte. Er nahm die Kugel heraus und legte sie auf die Kommode. Dann schaute er wieder in die Box, fummelte mit dessen Boden herum, bis er ihn herausnehmen konnte. Und da war es, wonach er suchte. Er ergriff das und die Kugel und eilte aus der Tür heraus zum Büro des Generals.

General Kaiou hatte keine Ahnung, was vor sich ging, als Goku die Tür zu seinem Büro aufwarf und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Schreibtisch zustampfte, der töten könnte. „Hey Goku…", sagte er zögerlich. „Was machst du hier? Oh, schau dich an. Du bist vollkommen durchnässt. Ist etwas passiert?"

„Die Saiyajins. Sie haben Bulma und die Kugel", sagte Goku kurz.

„Was?", fragte Kaiou aufgebracht. „Wie konnte das geschehen?"

Goku fing an, vor dem Tisch des Generals auf und ab zu gehen. „Vegeta und seine Männer waren plötzlich in den Gärten des Palastes aufgetaucht und hatten einen Jungen als Geisel genommen. Wir konnten nichts tun, also hatte Bulma mit ihm eine Vereinbarung getroffen. Sie gab ihm die Kugel und er ließ den Jungen gehen. Aber dann geschah das Unerwartete. Er nahm nicht nur die Kugel, sondern auch Bulma und ging, mit der Drohung sie zu töten, falls wir ihm folgten." Plötzlich hielt er an und wandte sein Blick dem General zu. „Warum habt Ihr es mir nie erzählt?", fragte er mit einer tonlosen Stimme.

„Wovon sprichst du, Goku?", Kaiou begann, nervös zu werden. Wenn das, an das er dachte, stimmte, dann wusste er, warum Goku wütend sein würde. Aber sein Verhalten war dennoch mehr als ungewöhnlich. Als die diese Fragte gestellt hatte, gab es kein Anzeichen, dass Goku wütend war. Oh nein, er hatte diesen Punkt bereits überschritten. Eine Stimme, die so kalt war, konnte nur jemand benutzen, der mit jemandem sprach, den er wahrlich verabscheute. Um ehrlich zu sein – Der General hatte Angst vor seinem besten Mann.

„Warum habt Ihr mir nie erzählt, dass ich einer von ihnen bin?", schrie Goku, drehte sich um und schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Schreibtisch des Generals, sodass dieser in zwei Hälften zerbrach. „Seit ich von den Saiyajins und ihrer Grausamkeit gehört hatte, verabscheute ich diese Rasse, nur damit mir einer von ihnen erzählen kann, dass ich auch einer bin. Ich denke nicht, dass ich Euch das jemals vergeben kann", fügte er in einem leiseren Ton hinzu und wandte sein Rücken dem Mann zu, zu dem er einst aufgeschaut hatte.

„Goku… Es tut mir Leid… Wie…?", stotterte er.

„Einer von ihnen, ich glaube sein Name war Radditz, erkannte mich als seinen totgeglaubten Bruder. Er sagte, ich sehe genauso aus, wie sein Vater. Er nannte mich Kakarotto. Ich war zunächst verwirrt, da eine alte Frau mich vor etwa einem halben Jahr genauso genannt hatte. Aber dann stellte Vegeta etwas fest, dass ich noch nicht gesehen hatte. Gohans Kraft. Für einen fünf Jahre alten Jungen ist er unglaublich stark. Die einzige vernünftige Antwort darauf, wie das angehen kann, ist, dass sein Vater ein Saiyajin ist."

„Gohan? Ist das nicht der Name von ChiChis Sohn? Aber sein Vater war kein Saiyajin. Er war noch nicht einmal ein Kämpfer", fragte Kaiou, jetzt noch verwirrter.

„Das kommt daher, da dieser Mann nicht Gohans Vater war. ChiChi erzählte mir heute, dass ich das bin." Goku drehte sich um und ließ bei diesen Erinnerungen ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen. „Erinnert Ihr Euch an den Ball am Palast vor sechs Jahren, an dem Ihr mich mit Bulma verkuppeln wolltet? Gohan wurde in dieser Nacht gezeugt. Ich hatte einen Sohn und habe es erst heute herausgefunden." Plötzlich wurde Gokus Gesicht wieder ernst. „General Kaiou, wer bin ich? Wer sind meine Eltern?"

Kaiou seufzte. Er wusste, dass er es ihm eines Tages erzählen musste, aber er hatte nicht gewollt, dass er über seine wahre Herkunft so herausfand. Er konnte ganz klar den Schmerz in den Augen des jungen Mannes sehen und er wünschte, er hätte ihm die Wahrheit ersparen können. „Dieser Saiyajin hatte Recht. Dein Name ist Kakarotto. Ich weiß nur, dass der Name deines Vaters Bardock war. Ich kenne den deiner Mutter nicht. Sie starb bei deiner Geburt. Eine Nacht, vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren, hatten Son Gohan und ich uns hier zum Dinner getroffen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Gregory öffnete, fand aber nur einen Korb, der mit einer Decke zugedeckt war, und einen Brief. Du lagst ihn diesem Korb und Gregory brachte dich zu uns. Um ehrlich mit dir zu sein, wir waren überrascht, ein Baby auf meiner Fußschwelle zu finden, aber nachdem wir den Brief gelesen hatten, verstanden wir es. Du musst wissen, dass genau zu dieser Zeit Lord Frieza sich entschlossen hatte, die Insel der Saiyajins zu übernehmen und tötete fast alle. Dein Vater wollte dir dieses Schicksal ersparen und gab dich zu einer alten Freundin seiner Familie, eine Frau, die in diesem Brief ungenannt bleiben wollte, bevor er höchstwahrscheinlich von Frieza und seinen Männern umgebracht wurde. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dich zu mir zu bringen, sodass ich dich erziehen konnte. Aber zu dieser Zeit war ich noch kein General und meine Beförderung lag nahe, also hatte ich keine Zeit für ein Kind. Aber Gohan, der sich gerade zur Ruhe gesetzt hatte, willigte freudig ein, dich zu erziehen, sodass er wieder etwas hatte, für das er leben konnte, nachdem er zu alt geworden war, um zur See zu fahren."

„Und Ihr hattet Euch entschlossen, es geheim zu halten, wer und was ich wirklich bin und entferntet meinen Schwanz", stellte Goku fest.

„Ganz genau." Kaiou nickte. "Wir wussten, was die Leute von Saiyajins hielten, also dachten wir, es wäre besser, deine wahre Identität zu verschweigen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Goku. Ich weiß, ich hätte es dir früher erzählen sollen, aber… Ich weiß nicht… Ich nehme an, ich hatte Angst, was mit dir geschehen würde, wie du reagieren würdest. Es tut mir wirklich Leid."

.

Die nächsten paar Minuten lang schwiegen beide. Keine wusste genau, was er zu dem anderen sagen sollte. „Goku", begann Kaiou, „was wirst du jetzt machen?"

„Sie zur Strecke bringen, Bulma befreien und sie töten. Sie haben keine andere Behandlung verdient", antwortete Goku mit einer Stimme, die Kaiou einen kalten Schauer den Rücken runterjagte.

„Goku! Das ist die Wut, die in dir spricht! Du wirst gegen sie keine Chance haben. Du weißt noch nicht einmal, wo er ist!", sagte er entnervt.

„Da liegt Ihr falsch. Ich weiß genau, wo er ist." Mit diesen Worten warf er dem General ein Stück Pergament zu.

Kaious Augen weiteten sich, als er es auseinander faltete. „Aber das ist…"

„Eine Karte, die die genauen Positionen der sieben Kugeln anzeigt. Egal wo sie sind, sie werden immer auf dieser Karte erscheinen", beendete Goku den Satz den Generals.

„Aber wie? Das ist unmöglich. Ich meine, soweit ich weiß, gibt es davon nur drei Stück. Wo hast du sie her?", fragte Kaiou verwirrt.

„Grandpa hinterließ sie mir. Zusammen damit." Goku hielt nun die orangefarbene Kugel mit den vier Sternen hoch.

„Gohan besaß einen Teil des legendären Schatzes der Macht? Und eine der drei magischen Karten? Er hatte es mir nie erzählt…", murmelte er. „Aber selbst mit dieser Karte. Wie willst du Vegeta finden?"

Goku grinste. „Seht Ihr? Hier sind zwei Kugeln am gleichen Ort, nicht so weit von uns entfernt. Das muss Vegeta sein. Und da sind zwei weitere Kugeln zusammen, nur auf der anderen Seite des Ozeans. Vielleicht sammelt noch jemand anderes sie. Eine ist genau hier und eine weitere im Norden und die letzte im Süden." Er zeigte es ihm auf der Karte. „Und selbst, wenn ich Vegeta nicht finde… Solange ich diese eine Kugel habe, wird er mich immer finden."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst? Es ist gefährlich!", sagte der General zu ihm besorgt.

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Ich bringe Bulma zurück. Ich hatte versprochen, sie zu beschützen und selbst wenn Vegeta sie verletzt, oder schlimmer noch, sie tötet, werde ich nicht ruhen, bis ich jeden einzelnen von ihnen umgebracht habe. Und glaubt mir, das wird für sie nicht schön werden."

Kaiou gab nach. „Einverstanden. Wann willst du los?"

„Morgen bei Tagesanbruch. Richtet meiner Crew aus, dann am Schiff zu sein. Für diese Mission brauche ich sie." Goku ergriff die Karte und die Kugel, wandte sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Es gibt noch jemand anderes, mit dem ich sprechen muss", antwortete er ohne sich umzudrehen und verließ das Büro.

.

General Kaiou seufzte und begutachtete seinen beschädigten Schreibtisch. Goku wusste nicht, auf was er sich dort einließ. Was er machen wollte, war gefährlicher als alles andere, dem er sich je gestellt hatte. Die Saiyajins waren nicht sein schlimmstes Problem auf dieser Mission. Denn Vegeta arbeitete für jemanden, der viel stärker als er oder jeder andere Saiyajin war. Er hoffte, dass Goku sich von diesem einen Wesen, das auf der ganzen Welt gefürchtet wurde, fernhielt – Lord Frieza.


	8. Aufbruch

**A/N: Erst einmal danke für die Review, Mangafan. Ich freue mich immer wieder, wenn ich merke, dass jemand meine Geschichten liest, und wenn es noch so wenige sind, obwohl mehr natürlich erfreulicher wären. Wie du sehen wirst, werden in diesem Kapitel ein paar deiner Fragen/Vermutungen beantwortet/bestätigt und eine andere beantworte ich dir jetzt schon mal… Es wird in einem Kapitel (ich glaube 22 oder 23 oder so) näher erläutert, warum Vegeta für Frieza arbeitet…**

**Nun aber viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!**

* * *

**Kapitel 7: Aufbruch**

ChiChi saß in ihrem Zimmer, tief in Gedanken versunken. Sie hatte Gohan nach diesem erschöpfenden Tag zu Bett geschickt. Er hatte die Neuigkeit, dass Goku sein wirklicher Vater war, überraschend gut verkraftet. Für einen Jungen seines Alters war er unglaublich verständnisvoll. Sie konnte sogar fast sagen, dass Gohan glücklich war, Goku als Vater zu haben. Sie konnte ihm das nicht verübeln. Ein Mann wie Goku gab es nicht so häufig und sie konnte auch sagen, dass Goku und Gohan gut miteinander auskamen.

Aber es war nicht nur für ihn erschöpfend gewesen. Für alle Bewohner des Palastes war es wirklich hart die Nachricht von Bulmas Entführung zu verarbeiten. Bulmas Mutter war noch immer bei einer ihrer Freundinnen, aber ein Kurier war schon auf dem Weg ihr die schlechte Botschaft zu übermitteln. Ihr Vater hatte seine wichtigsten Wachen zu sich berufen, Piccolo mit einbezogen. Und ChiChi hatte sogar gesehen, dass General Kaiou vor ein paar Minuten eingetroffen war.

Der Gedanke an den General ließ ihre Gedanken wieder zur Goku wandern. Der General hatte bei seiner Ankunft ziemlich aufgebracht ausgesehen, also nahm sie an, dass Goku schon mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie schuldig, dass Goku so unglücklich war. Er musste über seine Herkunft nicht so herausfinden. Sie hätte es ihm erzählen können. ChiChi wusste seit Gohans Geburt, dass er ein Saiyajin war. Sie konnte sagen, dass sie ziemlich überrascht gewesen war, dass ihr Neugeborenes einen Schwanz hatte und hatte ihn sofort entfernen lassen um zu verhindern, dass jemand anderes es herausfand. Nur zwei weitere Personen wussten davon – Bulma, die bei der Geburt anwesend gewesen war, und eine Hebamme. Aber beide hatten versprochen, es geheim zu halten.

ChiChi bemerkte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen, als sie aus dem Fenster starrte. Der Sturm hatte sich noch immer nicht beruhigt und der Regen prasselte hart gegen die Fenster. Sie meinte, sie hätte Goku davon erzählen sollen, aber was hätte sie sagen sollen? _Goku, das ist dein Sohn, Gohan, und übrigens, wusstest du, dass du ein Saiyajin bist?_ Nein, das hätte nicht funktioniert. Aber sie wünschte, sie hätte es ihm erzählt. Es hatte ihr so wehgetan die Verwirrung und die Wut in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, als Vegeta ihm diese Hinweise gegeben hatte.

Plötzlich erhellte ein Blitz, gefolgt von einem lauten Donner, das Zimmer. ChiChi zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als der Blitz einen Schatten an der Terrassentür enthüllte. Zitternd verließ sie ihren Sessel und ging zur Tür, die zum Garten führte. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie zurückgekommen waren. Aber als ein weiterer Blitz den Himmel erleuchtete, erkannte sie denjenigen, der dort stand und öffnete schnell die Tür, um diese Person hereinzulassen. „Oh mein Gott, Goku!", rief sie, als sie sich in seine Arme warf.

„ChiChi…", murmelte Goku in ihr Haar. Er zog sie dichter an sich heran und wollte sie nicht loslassen. Alles was in den letzten Stunden passiert war, war ihm wirklich nahegegangen. Erst die irgendwie schockierenden aber guten Nachrichten, dass er der Vater eines fünf Jahre alten Sohnes war, die Ankunft der Saiyajins, Bulmas _Opfer_ und dann die Offenbarung, dass er zu einer Rasse gehörte, die er mehr als alles andere verabscheute. Es tat einfach nur gut wieder in den Armen der Person zu sein, die er liebte, obwohl er etwa eine Stunde lang vor dem Fenster gestanden hatte, nur um sie zu beobachten. Erst als er die Tränen in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, konnte er den Mut aufbringen tatsächlich zur Tür zu gehen. „Ganz ruhig… Alles in Ordnung… Warum weinst du?"

„Goku… Es tut mir so Leid… Ich wusste davon, wusste aber nicht, wie ich es dir sagen konnte… Ich wusste von deiner Herkunft seit Gohans Geburt…", schluchzte sie.

„Oh ChiChi… Ich bin dir nicht böse…", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und drückte sie auf Armlänge weg um in ihre Augen sehen zu können. „Glaub mir, ich könnte dir nie böse sein. Ich bin nur wütend auf den General, weil er es mir nicht erzählt hat. Er war der Mann, dem ich mein ganzes Leben lang vertraut hatte, und er hat mich verraten. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm jemals wieder vertrauen kann."

ChiChi sah ihn an und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie bemerkte, wie er aussah. „Goku… Schau dich an… Du bist vollkommen triefnass! Komm schon, ich gebe dir ein Handtuch, sodass du dich ein bisschen abtrocknen kannst."

Ein paar Minuten später war Goku wieder fast trocken, obwohl seine Kleidung noch feucht war, und sie saßen vor dem Kamin in ChiChis Zimmer, Arm in Arm. Plötzlich wurde ein kleiner Kopf mit unbändigem schwarzem Haar durch die Spalte der Tür zum Zimmer nebenan gesteckt und schaute zu dem Paar vor dem Feuer. „Mommy?"

ChiChi drehte sich um und lächelte den Jungen an. „Hey Gohan, du solltest jetzt im Bett sein."

Der Junge kam in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen und ich hörte, wie du mit jemandem gesprochen hast…"

„Komm her, Gohan. Wir haben Besuch", sagte ChiChi zu ihrem Sohn und klopfte auf den leeren Fleck neben sich auf dem Boden.

„Wirklich?" Er kam näher und sein Lächeln wurde weiter, als er den Mann neben seiner Mutter erkannte. „Son Goku!" Er rannte auf ihn zu und sprang in seinen Schoß.

„Hey Gohan!", begrüßte Goku in grinsend.

„Ist es wahr, dass du mein Dad bist?", fragte der Junge aufgeregt, als er es sich bequem machte.

Goku warf ChiChi einen ‚Du hast es ihm erzählt'-Blick zu und sie nickte. Er lächelte den Jungen an. „Ja, merkwürdig, was?"

Gohan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Ich finde es aber großartig, dass du mein Vater bist. Kann ich jetzt Daddy zu dir sagen?"

Goku lachte von ganzem Herzen. „Natürlich!"

„Okay", sagte der Junge, mit dem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das typisch für Son Goku war. „Daddy, wirst du wieder zur See fahren und diese bösen Saiyajins jagen?"

Plötzlich wurde Goku wieder ernst. „Ja, ich werde morgen früh aufbrechen. Wir können nicht länger warten. Und ich verspreche, dass ich Bulma zurückbringen werde. Ich würde es mir niemals vergeben, wenn ich es nicht tue." Als er den besorgten Blick auf ChiChis Gesicht sah, küsste er sie auf die Stirn. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Chi, ich komme zurück und dann gründen wir eine Familie."

„Gohan", sagte ChiChi plötzlich, „warum gehst du nicht wieder zu Bett? Wenn du dich morgen von deinem Vater verabschieden willst, wirst du früh aufstehen müssen."

„Okay Mom!" Gohan stand auf und rannte zu der Tür, bevor er jedoch das Zimmer verließ, wandte er sich noch mal um. "Oh, und macht euch keine Sorgen um Bulma! Sie ist nicht wie andere Frauen! Sie wird schon in Ordnung sein!"

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit war ein kleines Ruderboot auf dem Weg sich durch die hohen Wellen zu einem großen Schiff zu kämpfen, das nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt war. In diesem kleinen Boot saßen Bulma und die drei Saiyajins. Diejenigen, die Nappa und Radditz genannt wurden, ruderten zu dem Schiff, während Vegeta und Bulma nur schwiegen. Nun, Bulma hatte eine Menge zu sagen, aber aufgrund ihres ständigen Schreiens, Tretens und sogar Beißens waren sie gezwungen gewesen, sie zu fesseln und zu knebeln. Vegeta war sich einer Sache sicher – er hatte noch nie so eine Frau getroffen. Besonders nicht eine ihres Standes, die so nervtötend war und über so ein Vokabular wie sie verfügte. Sie hatte ihm Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, die er noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Aber er musste zugeben – er war von ihrem Mut beeindruckt. Keine Frau hatte sich zuvor ihm gegenüber erhoben mit dem Wissen, dass er sie mit einer geschickten Bewegung seiner Hand töten konnte.

Als sie an dem Schiff ankamen, warf Vegeta die jetzt wieder kämpfende Frau über seine Schulter und fing an, die Strickleiter zu seinem Schiff zu erklimmen, aber die strampelnde Bulma erschwerte es ihm sehr. „Weib! Hört mit Eurem sinnlosen Gezappel auf oder wollt Ihr, dass ich Euch fallen lasse?", fragte er sie forsch. Sie hörte sofort auf, sich zu bewegen, da sie nicht den ganzen Weg in das kalte Wasser fallen und ertrinken wollte. Wenn sie vor etwas Angst hatte, dann vor Höhen. „So ist's besser."

Jeder, der bereits auf dem Schiff war, starrte Vegeta und seine Geisel an, als er gefolgt von seinen beiden Gefährten über die Reling kletterte. „Was schaut ihr so?", bellte Vegeta. „Macht das Schiff fertig! Ich will so schnell wie möglich hier weg!" Er ließ Bulma nicht allzu sanft zu Boden fallen. „Binde sie los, Nappa."

„Aye, Vegeta", sagte der große Mann und löste die Fesseln an Bulmas Handgelenken.

Sobald ihre Hände frei waren, zog Bulma das Stück Stoff aus ihrem Mund und stapfte auf den kleineren Saiyajin zu, der gerade eine Falltür auf dem Deck des Schiffes geöffnet hatte. „Was dachtet Ihr Euch, Ihr Idiot?! Keiner entführt mich so einfach und kommt davon! Und vor allem fesselt und knebelt mich niemand!"

Vegeta blieb gleichgültig, mit seinen Armen über seiner Brust gekreuzt und wies mit seinem Kopf zu der offenen Falltür. „Springt!", befahl er.

„Was?!"

„Ich sagte – Springt. In anderen Worten, bewegt Euren faulen Hinter darunter."

„Nein." Bulma verschränkte ihre Arme über ihrer Brust wie ein exaktes Spiegelbild von Vegeta.

„Geht runter oder ich töte Euch", drohte der Prinz.

„Das wagt Ihr nicht." Sie behauptete sich und falls Blicke töten könnten, würden beide in dem Moment tot sein. „Ihr braucht mich noch und das wisst Ihr. Wenn ich tot bin, wird Goku keine Skrupel haben, Euch anzugreifen. Und ich werde dort nicht runtergehen. Ich bin vollkommen durchnässt und es ist kalt. Ich könnte mir eine Lungenentzündung einfangen und sterben, wenn ich dort runtergehe."

Vegeta schien über das Argument eine Sekunde lang nachzudenken bis er etwas schnaubte, was wie _fein_ klang. „Nappa, du wirst mit Radditz eine Kabine teilen und das Weib kriegt deine."

Nappas Mund fiel offen. „Was? Aber Vegeta!"

„Tu, was ich sage!", schnappte er, genervt von der Tatsache, dass diese Frau Recht hatte. „Such deine Sachen zusammen und ziehe in Radditzs Kabine. _Jetzt!"_

„Aye, Sir…", murmelte der große Saiyajin und ging rein.

Vegeta wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Bulma zu. „Folgt mir, Weib!", befahl er und folgte Nappa rein.

Nappa hatte gerade sein wichtigstes Hab und Gut zusammen gesammelt, als Vegeta und Bulma bei seiner Kabine ankam. Er warf der Frau einen Blick zu, der sie hätte töten können und machte sich auf dem Weg zu der Kabine des anderen Saiyajins. Bulma grinste triumphierend, als sich der Saiyajin zurückzog, und folgte dem sogenannten Prinzen in ihre neue Kabine. Sie war eine Geisel und hatt bekommen, was sie wollte. Außerdem war es der gefürchtete Pirat Vegeta, den sie erpressen konnte. Sie hatte eine Trumpfkarte in ihrem Ärmel und sie wusste, wie sie sie nutzen musste.

Aber als sie sich in dem Raum umsah, rümpfte sie ihre Nase. Es war ein Müllhaufen. Überall war Schmutz und Staub, dreckige Kleidung des Saiyajins, leere Flaschen und ähnliches waren im ganzen Zimmer verstreut. „Ihr wollte, dass ich hier lebe?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

Vegeta grinste sie nur an. „Entweder hier oder der Frachtraum. Was wünscht Ihr mehr?"

Bulma stemmte ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften. „Fein. Ich nehme an, ich werde hier drinnen nicht sterben."

Vegeta sagte darauf nichts und ging nur zu einem Koffer, der in einer Ecke stand. Er öffnete ihn und nickte zufrieden, als er den Inhalt sah. „Weib, hier ist Kleidung, die Euch passen müsste. Sie ist von einigen von Nappas Huren." Er drehte sich um und ging zu der Tür, schaute sich aber noch mal um, bevor er die Kabine verließ. „Ich werde die Tür verschließen. Es ist für Eure eigene Sicherheit. Ich will nicht, dass meine Männer Euch irgendetwas antun, weil, wie Ihr schon gesagt habt, wir Euch noch brauchen. Mein Zimmer ist neben Eurem, also, falls Ihr etwas benötigt, klopft einfach an die Wand", sagte er ihr mit einer gleichgültigen Stimme. Obwohl Vegeta dafür bekannt war, der ruchloseste Pirat auf den sieben Weltmeeren zu sein, war er immer noch königlichen Blutes und wusste, wie man eine Frau behandelte, obwohl sie eine Einstellung wie sie hatte und nur eine Geisel war. Aber sie war nichtsdestotrotz eine Frau.

Als Vegeta den Raum verlassen hatte, schaute Bulma sich wieder um. Plötzlich schlug die Erkenntnis ein. Sie war alleine. Ganz alleine auf einem Schiff voller Piraten, die auf der ganzen Welt gefürchtet wurden. Bulma schüttelte ihren Kopf. Nein, sie würde sich nicht herunterkriegen lassen. Goku würde kommen und sie befreien – dessen war sie sich sicher. Und außerdem klang Vegeta so, als ob er es nicht zulassen würde, dass jemand ihr etwas antat. Nun, solange er sie noch brauchte. Das einzige, was sie jetzt tun konnte, war ihren Aufenthalt auf diesem Schiff so angenehm wie möglich zu machen und um das zu tun, musste sie die Kabine aufräumen. Aber zuerst musste sie aus dieser nassen Kleidung raus, wenn sie nicht krank werden wollte. _Mal sehen, was für Kleidung diese Frauen hinterlassen haben…_

* * *

Radditz wartete schon auf seinen Partner in seiner Kabine. „Also, was hältst du von Vegetas Entscheidung, diese Frau als Geisel zu nehmen?"

Nappa knurrte und warf seine Sachen auf den Boden. „Ich weiß nicht, warum er sie überhaupt mit aufs Schiff gebracht hat. Wir hätten sie sofort nachdem wir weit genug vom Palast entfernt waren, töten sollen. Diese Frau bedeutet nur Ärger. Aber der Prinz ist von diesem Märchen dieser Kugeln geblendet. Er denkt, dass er mit ihnen Frieza schlagen kann. Aber Frieza ist unbesiegbar. Vegeta kann nicht mehr klar denken. Wir müssen etwas tun."

„Gut, dass du genau das gleiche denkst wie ich", sagte Radditz. „Ich habe auch schon an etwas gedacht, dass uns helfen könnte."

„Wirklich?"

Radditz grinste. „Oh ja, aber es wird nicht einfach werden. Für keinen von uns."

* * *

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit in Büro von Lord Briefs, sprachen General Kaiou, Piccolo, ein paar andere Soldaten und der Lord über die Situation.

„Lord Briefs", sagte ein Mann in Uniform, ein Kapitän, „warum wollt Ihr ihn schicken um Eure Tochter zu suchen? Mein Schiff ist bereit. Wir könnten innerhalb von ein paar Stunden aufbrechen."

„Weil ich ihm vertraue", sagte der Lord zu ihm. „Er ist der beste Mann des Generals und ein Freund von Bulma. Er würde sie niemals in Stich lassen."

„Ist das so? Soweit ich weiß, war er dort gewesen, als Lady Bulma entführt wurde. Warum hatte er nichts getan?"

„Halten Euren Mund", sagte Piccolo jetzt. „Ihr versteht hier gar nichts. Ich war ebenfalls dort und wir hätten nichts tun können um die Lady zu befreien. Die Saiyajins waren einfach zu stark."

„Vielleicht für Euch, Namekianer Aber nicht für einen echten Soldaten! Übrigens… Wo ist dieser berüchtigte Son Goku? Sollte er nicht bei dieser Konferenz anwesend sein? General, ich glaube wirklich, dass Ihr in dieser Situation über die Wahl Eures besten Mannes nachdenken solltet. Lord Briefs, wie ist Eure Meinung dazu?"

Der Lord schaute nachdenklich drein und Kaiou sah dies. „Lord Briefs, der Grund dafür, dass Son Goku nicht anwesend ist, ist… wie soll ich es sagen… ein bisschen komplizierter. Er hat heute eine Menge durchmachen müssen und ich glaube, er braucht einfach nur ein bisschen Zeit zum Nachdenken. Er selbst sagte mir, dass er sich bei Morgengrauen mit seinem Schiff auf die Suche nach Eurer Tochter begeben wird."

Lord Briefs seufzte. „General Kaiou, erklärt es mit bitte. Ich würde gerne die Gründe für Son Gokus Abwesenheit erfahren. Kapitän, sammelt Eure Männer und geht. Piccolo, Ihr seid auch entlassen."

„Aye, Sir", sagte der Kapitän und verbeugte sich leicht, bevor er das Büro verließ. „Lasst mich wissen, wenn Ihr Euch entschieden habt, wie Ihr verfahren möchtet."

„Ich werde bleiben", sagte Piccolo. „Ich glaube, ich weiß wovon der General spricht und ich glaube auch, Euch genaue Auskunft über das Geschehen an diesem Nachmittag geben zu können. Ich wollte außerdem fragen, ob ich morgen mit Son Goku gehen könnte. Ich bin mir sicher, er könnte meine Hilfe gebrauchen."

„Einverstanden, Piccolo. Ihr dürft bleiben. Was Eure Bitte angeht, Son Goku begleiten zu dürfen, da müsst Ihr ihn morgen selber fragen. Ich kann nicht über seine Crew entscheiden."

Nachdem der General und Piccolo dem Lord alles erzählt hatten, was sie wussten, nickte Lord Briefs verständnisvoll. „Gut, ich glaube, ich verstehe Son Gokus Situation. Und da er auch ein Saiyajin ist, könnte er unsere einzige Hoffnung sein, meine Tochter zurückzubringen. Es ist entschieden. Son Goku darf morgen bei Tagesanbruch mit dem Auftrag aufbrechen, Bulma zu retten und die Kugel zurückzubringen."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen, nun, es war noch nicht wirklich Morgen, da die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen war, lagen Goku und ChiChi eng umschlungen in ihrem Bett. Der Sturm war vollkommen vorbei und die Nacht war sternenklar. Beide waren wach und schauten sich nur an. „Es ist fast Morgen…", flüsterte ChiChi.

„Ich weiß…"

„Die Sonne wird bald aufgehen."

„Ich weiß…"

„Das bedeutet, dass du gehen musst."

„Ich weiß…"

„Bitte Goku", sagte sie, jetzt mit Tränen in ihren Augen. „Versprich mir, zurückzukommen… Mit Bulma."

Er küsste sie sanft. „Ich verspreche es." Er sah aus dem Fenster und seufzte. "Ich muss jetzt los…"

„In Ordnung …" ChiChi beobachtete, wie er aufstand und sich anzog.

Er kroch wieder auf sie zu und küsste sie noch einmal. „Ich sehe dich später, am Kai?"

„Natürlich." Sie lächelte ihn an und schaute ihm nach, als er aus dem Fenster kletterte. Plötzlich hatte sie sich entschieden. Sobald Goku weg war, stand sie auch auf und ging zum Zimmer ihres Sohnes. „Gohan!"

* * *

Etwa anderthalb Stunden später waren Goku und seine Crew auf seinem Schiff, der Kintoun, versammelt, bereit in See zu stechen. Ab und an schaute er zurück zum Kai. Er wollte bald los, aber nicht bevor er sich von ChiChi und seinem Sohn verabschiedet hatte. Er wurde langsam ungeduldig. Sie sollten schon längst hier sein! "Hey, Jungs…", sagte er zu seiner Crew. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ihr keinen richtigen Urlaub hattet. Aber diese Mission ist wichtiger als alles andere und ich brauche euch."

Yamcha legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Hey Kumpel, es ist in Ordnung. Du weißt, dass wir für Bulma alles tun würden. Du kannst auf uns zählen."

„Goku!", hörten sie plötzlich jemanden rufen.

Goku drehte sich um und lächelte. ChiChi war endlich da, zusammen mit Gohan und ihrem Vater. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich ein bisschen, als er auch den General sah. Er war mit Lord Briefs hier. Und Piccolo? Wie auch immer. Goku verließ schnell sein Schiff und rannte auf seine Familie zu. „ChiChi! Endlich!", sagte er und küsste sie. Nachdem er sie losgelassen hatte, kniete er sich hin um mit seinem Sohn auf Augenhöhe zu sein. „Hey, alles in Ordnung, Partner?"

„Aye!", sagte Gohan grinsend.

Plötzlich bemerkte Goku die Tasche in ChiChis Hand. „Öhm, Chi, was ist das?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Meine Kleidung. Ich habe mich heute Morgen entschlossen, mit dir zu kommen", erzählte sie ihm.

„Was?", rief er. „Öhm, ChiChi, du weißt, dass es gefährlich werden könnte…"

„Ich weiß und deswegen will ich mit dir kommen. Ich will nicht, dass du zur See fährst, mich was weiß ich wie lange alleine lässt, ohne zu wissen, ob du jemals wiederkommen wirst. Und außerdem ist Bulma meine beste Freundin. Ich will dabei helfen, sie zu retten."

„Und was ist mit Gohan?"

„Ich werde mich während eurer Abwesenheit um ihn kümmern", sagte Gyuu Mao jetzt.

Goku kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Nun, dann glaube ich nicht, dass ich eine andere Wahl habe…"

„Da hast du verdammt Recht, mein Lieber!", sagte ChiChi zu ihm und ging dann in die Hocke um Gohan zu umarmen. „Gohan, ich werde dich vermissen. Ärgere deinen Großvater nicht zu sehr, einverstanden?"

Gohan grinste noch immer. „Einverstanden, Mom."

„Gut, denn… ChiChi, warum gehst du nicht schon mal an Bord? Ich werde noch mit dem General und dem Lord sprechen." Goku führte seine Frau zu der Planke, wo Yamcha ihr an Bord half und ging dann zu dem Lord und dem General.

„Son Goku, Ihr wisst, dass ich Euch das Leben meiner Tochter anvertraue. Bitte bringt sie zurück", sagte Lord Briefs.

„Natürlich…" Goku lächelte ihn beruhigend an, aber sein Gesicht wurde sofort ernst, als er sich Kaiou zuwandte. „General, ich möchte Euch nur eines wissen lassen. Wenn das hier vorbei ist, höre ich auf. Keine weiteren Aufträge, kein zur See fahren mehr. Ich werde nach Arbeit hier auf Land suchen und mit ChiChi und Gohan eine Familie gründen. Wie ich Euch schon gesagt habe, weiß ich nicht, ob ich Euch jemals wieder vertrauen kann und deswegen könnte ich es nicht ertragen mit Euch zu leben und für Euch zu arbeiten."

Goku wollte gerade an Bord gehen, als eine weitere Stimme ihn aufhielt. „Son Goku. Ich würde gerne mit Euch kommen. Ihr könntet meine Hilfe gebrauchen."

Er lächelte den Namekianer an. „Natürlich, Piccolo. Ich brauche soviel Hilfe, wie ich bekommen kann. Diese Saiyajins könnten Ärger bedeuten."

Langsam, einer nach dem anderen, gingen alle an Bord. Krillin und Tenshinhan brachten die letzten Sachen und Vorräte auf das Schiff und trugen jetzt ein Fass. „Oh man, ist das Ding schwer…", sagte Krillin.

„Ja, ich frag mich, was da drin ist…", stimmte Tenshinhan zu. „Lass uns das Baby an Bord bringen und dann können wir später nachschauen."

„Einverstanden."

Als alle an Bord waren, lösten sie die Leinen und alle am Kai winkten ihnen zu bis das Schiff am Horizont verschwand. Zu der Zeit wussten sie noch nicht, dass einer von ihnen fehlte. „So, Gohan, lass uns gehen", sagte Gyuu Mao und wollte die Hand des Jungen ergreifen. Als keine Antwort kam, schaute er sich verzweifelt um, aber von dem Jungen war nichts mehr zu sehen. „Gohan…?"


	9. Blinder Passagier

**

* * *

A/N: Wieder einmal vielen Dank für deine Review, Mangafan. Schön, dass ich in dir einen neuen Stammleser gefunden habe… Ist nur leider schade, dass nur so wenig andere diese Geschichte lesen. Aber keine Sorge, solange ich weiß, dass überhaupt jemand sie liest, werde ich auch brav weiter übersetzen… Mit der Verschwörung könntest du übrigens Recht haben, aber mehr verrate ich nicht… grins**

**Wie ihr seht, ist dieses Kapitel ziemlich kurz, also habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, das nächste Kapitel, was auch nicht sonderlich lang ist, gleich hinten ran zu schieben… Viel Spaß damit!**

* * *

**Kapitel 8: Blinder Passagier**

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass der kleine Gohan wirklich an Bord ist…", stöhnte Gyuu Mao. Nachdem er entdeckt hatte, dass Gohan verschwunden war und höchstwahrscheinlich einen Weg an Bord der Kintoun gefunden hatte, hatte der General ihn zu einem zweiten Frühstück in sein Herrenhaus eingeladen. Genau in diesem Moment saßen sie auf einer der Terrassen und aßen.

„Ja… Nun, in dieser Sache ist er genauso wie sein Vater", sagte Kaiou. "Goku hätte genau dasselbe getan."

Gyuu Mao spie fast das Essen, das er kaute, über den Tisch. „Goku?" Aber dann fing er an zu lachen. „Ich hatte schon immer gedacht, dass Gohan mit dem Mann, der meine Tochter geheiratet hatte, überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit hat."

„Also hat ChiChi es dir nicht erzählt?", fragte der General.

„Nein, aber jetzt, da du das erwähnst… Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Goku und Gohan ist schon fast unheimlich. Warum habe ich das nicht vorher bemerkt? Sogar das Verhalten. Du hast Recht. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn."

„Also bist du von dieser Offenbarung nicht enttäuscht?", wollte Kaiou wissen – die Überraschung in seiner Stimme war offensichtlich.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht! Warum sollte ich? Goku ist ein großartiger Mann und ich kann sehen, dass sie ihn liebt. Ich will nur, dass sie glücklich ist und ich konnte sehen, dass dies mit ihrem früheren Ehemann, möge er in Frieden ruhen, nicht der Fall war", erzählte der sogenannte Rinderkönig seinem Freund. „Ich möchte nur nicht auf dem Schiff sein, wenn sie herausfindet, dass Gohan bei ihnen ist."

* * *

Die Kintoun war bereits mehrere Stunden auf See und Mittag rückte näher. ChiChi hatte darauf bestanden, Chao-Zu in der Kombüse zu helfen, da _Männer zum Kochen nichts taugten._ Tenshinhan stand am Ruder, während er mit Yamchu sprach, Piccolo saß in einer Ecke und meditierte und Goku und Krillin standen einfach nur am Bug es Schiffes und unterhielten sich.

„Also, du und ChiChi, was?", fragte Krillin ihn grinsend. „Warum hast du's uns nie erzählt?"

„Ich weiß nicht… Es fing alles auf dem Ball vor sechs Jahren an, du weiß schon, der auf dem sie mich mit Bulma verkuppeln wollten. Wie auch immer, wir haben eine wundervolle Nacht miteinander verbracht und dann mussten wir so plötzlich aufbrechen, dass ich keine Zeit mehr hatte, mit ihr zu sprechen, also glaub ich, wollte ich es geheim halten bis wir zurückkamen und unsere Beziehung öffentlich wurde. Nur dass ich ein Jahr später herausgefunden hatte, dass sie einen anderen Mann geheiratet hatte. Danach wollte ich vergessen, dass ich sie jemals getroffen hatte. Ich habe erst gestern die wahren Gründe für ihre Heirat herausgefunden, dass sie mich noch liebte, dass ihr Ehemann tot ist und dass sie einen Sohn hat."

„Das war der kleine Junge, der bei ihr war, richtig?", wollte Krillin wissen.

„Ja, das war Gohan", antwortete Goku verträumt.

„Nach deinem Großvater benannt… nicht schlecht."

„Ja, aber das war nicht alles… Du musst wissen, Gohan ist…", begann Goku, wurde aber von einem Geräusch hinter sich unterbrochen. Er und Krillin schauten sich um, nur um zu sehen, wie sich ein Fass ohne äußeren Einfluss bewegte. Sie beobachteten, wie es von einer Seite zur anderen schwankte, bis es umfiel und ein kleiner Körper herausstolperte. „…mein Sohn…"

Gohan stand langsam mit einem verlegenen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht auf und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Öhm… Hi Daddy…"

„Gohan!", sagte Goku überrascht. „Was machst du denn hier? Oh Gott, deine Mutter wird mich umbringen…"

„Ich-ich wollte doch nur genauso sein wie du, Dad… Ich wollte auch zur See fahren und die Bösen bekämpfen…", sagte Gohan und setzte einen unschuldigen Blick auf.

„Öhm, Goku…", sagte Krillin verwirrt. „Sagtest du grad, dass der Junge dein Sohn ist?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Krillin. Ich erzähl sie dir später", sagte er geistesabwesend und ließ seinen Sohn nicht aus den Augen. „Kannst du bitte ChiChi holen?"

„Natürlich…" Krillin schaute sie noch mal verdutzt an und ging dann unter Deck.

Goku schüttelte seinen Kopf und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes. „Okay Gohan, bist du bereit dich dem Zorn deiner Mutter zu stellen?"

Gohan schluckte und folgte seinem Vater zu dem Deck in der Mitte des Schiffen. Und sie mussten nicht lange auf ChiChi warten. „Was hab ich gehört? Mein kleiner Gohan ist hier?", schrie sie, als sie herausrannte und Vater und Sohn vor sich stehen sah. „Gohan!" Sie rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest. „Was machst du hier? Ich kann es nicht glauben, du kennst deinen Vater gerade mal einen Tag und du verhältst dich schon wie er! Goku, warum sagst du nichts? Er ist immerhin dein Sohn!"

Die kreischende Stimme holte Piccolo aus seiner Meditation und nachdem er die Überraschung, dass Gohan an Bord war, verdaut hatte, konnte er bei der Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte, nur den Kopf schütteln. Nach dem, was er gehört hatte, fürchteten fast alle Piraten auf der Welt Son Goku und eine einfache Frau hatte so viel Macht über ihn. Sie zogen auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Tenshinhan und Yamcha auf sich, die das Paar und das Kind nur anstarren konnten.

„Nun, Chi, ich glaube, da gibt es nicht mehr so viel zu sagen… Er ist hier und wir haben keine Zeit umzukehren. Also nehme ich an, dass wir damit einfach leben müssen…", sagte Goku, als er ein bisschen von ihr zurückwich.

„Okay, und was meinst du, sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte ChiChi aufgebracht.

„Öhm, Mommy…", sagte Gohan schüchtern. „Kann ich etwas zu Essen haben? Ich hab Hunger…"

In dem Moment, als Gohans Magen anfing zu knurren, fing auch Gokus an. Beide fingen an verlegen zu grinsen und kratzten sich an ihren Hinterköpfen. ChiChi seufzte und ging zurück zur Kombüse. „Wie der Vater, so der Sohn…"

Goku seufzte vor Erleichterung und wandte sich seinem Sohn zu. „So, nun da du schon mal hier bist, was hältst du davon, wenn wir nach dem Mittag ein bisschen trainieren?"

„Wirklich?", fragte Gohan lächelnd.

„Natürlich, ich habe es dir versprochen und ich halte immer meine Versprechen", sagte sein Vater zu ihm.

Wie auf Stichwort erschien ChiChi wieder an Deck. „Oh, und Gohan… Glaube nicht, dass du aufhören kannst zu lernen, während du hier bist", sagte sie und verschwand wieder.

„Ja Mom…" Gohan ließ den Kopf hängen. Das würde nicht so lustig werden, wie er es sich erhofft hatte.


	10. Ein weiterer kleiner Triumph

**A/N: Wie schon angekündigt, das zweite kürzere Kapitel… Viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Kapitel 9: Ein weiterer kleiner Triumph**

Bulma ging wütend in der kleinen Kabine des Piratenschiffes auf und ab. Sie war jetzt schon eine ganze Nacht auf dem Schiff gewesen, in diesem kleinen Raum ohne etwas zu tun eingesperrt. Nun, zuerst hatte sie genug zu tun gehabt. Dieser Ort war wirklich ein Saustall gewesen, aber nun sah er ziemlich annehmbar aus. Gut, er war nichts im Vergleich zu den Räumen, die Bulma gewohnt war, aber solange sie hier bleiben musste, konnte sie damit leben.

Aber nachdem sie sich um den Saustall gekümmert hatte, fing sie an sich ziemlich zu langweilen… und sie bekam Hunger. Sie hatte auch bemerkt, dass sie sehr erschöpft war. Nun, es passierte ihr ja auch nicht jeden Tag, dass sie entführt wurde. Nachdem sie jedoch aus dem kleinen Bullauge in ihrer Kabine geschaut und bemerkt hatte, dass es schon Nacht war, bekämpfte sie die Müdigkeit nicht länger und ging zu Bett. Sie schlief sofort ein, nur um am nächsten Morgen von ihrem gnadenlos knurrendem Magen geweckt zu werden.

Und hier war sie nun, wieder in dem Kleid gekleidet, in dem sie angekommen war, denn die anderen Kleider, die Vegeta ihr gezeigt hatte, waren wirklich nur etwas für Huren. Nie zuvor hatte sie etwas so Entblößendes gesehen und es hätte sie krank gemacht, wenn sie jemand in einem dieser Kleider gesehen hätte. Zum Schlafen waren sie in Ordnung, aber ansonsten…

Wie auch immer, den ganzen Morgen lang hatte sie mit nichts anderem die Zeit verbracht als an die Wand zu klopfen, in dem Versuch die Aufmerksamkeit des ruchlosen Piraten, der es gewagt hatte, sie zu entführen, auf sich zu ziehen. _F__alls Ihr etwas benötigt, klopft einfach an die Wand._ Ja, klar. Schon versucht. Nichts passiert. Sie hatte sogar schon aus vollem Halse geschrieen, um die Aufmerksamkeit von _irgendjemandem_ auf sich zu ziehen, aber vergeblich.

Sie war Lady Bulma, die Tochter von Lord Briefs und niemand wagte es sie zu ignorieren und ungeschoren davonzukommen. „Okay, noch ein Versuch bis ich verhungere…", murmelte sie und hörte auf hin und her zu gehen. „_Vegeta!"_

„Hört auf zu schreien, Weib. Ich bin nicht taub", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme bei der Tür.

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihren Entführer mit verschränkten Armen und einem hinterhältigen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht im Türrahmen lehnen. „Was…? Wie lange habt Ihr da schon gestanden?", fragte Bulma verwirrt. Sie war so in ihre Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie noch nicht einmal das Öffnen der Tür mitbekommen hatte.

„Lange genug, Weib. Ich urteile Eurem nervenden Gekreische nach, dass Ihr etwas wollt?"

„Oh ja, mein Lieber… Aber zuerst, mein Name ist Bulma! Für Euch sollte es sogar Lady Bulma sein! Und zu Eurer Information – Ich verhungere! Ich weiß nicht, wie Ihr Eure Gäste dort behandelt, wo Ihr herkommt, aber wo ich herkomme, reagiert der Gastgeber eigentlich, wenn der Gast etwas möchte!", schrie sie ihn an.

Das nächste, was sie wahrnahm, war, wie Vegeta sie an ihren Oberarmen ergriff und sie gegen eine Wand drückte. „Hört zu, Weib, wenn es hier jemanden gibt, der mit seinem Titel angesprochen werden sollte, dann bin ich das", sagte er in einer gefährlich tiefen Stimme.

„Ja, genau…" Bulma rollte ihre Augen; sie war von ihm überhaupt nicht beeindruckt. Sie dachte noch immer, sie hätte ihre Trumpfkarte.

Vegeta knirschte mit den Zähnen und verstärkte den Griff an ihrem Armen, wobei Bulma einen kurzen Schmerzensschrei nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Seid vorsichtig, was Ihr sagt, Weib. Denkt daran, Ihr seid kein Gast auf diesem Schiff. Ihr seid eine Geisel und ich glaube, Ihr habt keine Ahnung, mit was Ihr es hier zu tun habt. Ihr möget Recht haben, dass ich Euch nicht töten kann, aber ich kann Euch sehr wohl Schmerzen zufügen. Glaubt mir, ich kenne viele Mittel und Wege um Euer Leben zur Hölle zu machen."

Bulma wimmerte und fühlte Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen, als Vegeta ihre Arme losließ. Sie rieb die Stellen, die wehtaten und plötzlich traf sie die Erkenntnis. Dieser Mann hatte Recht. Ihre Trumpfkarte war, dass er sie nicht töten konnte, aber sie hatte nie an die Möglichkeit gedacht, dass er ihr trotzdem wehtun konnte. Sie schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, was er ihr antun könnte. Ihre Gedanken wanderten von Schlägen, Folter bis zu Vergewaltigung. Er musste sich da noch nicht einmal selbst die Hände dreckig machen. Sie war sich sicher, dass seine Männer überglücklich sein würden, wieder eine Frau im Bett zu haben. Aber hatte er ihr nicht letzte Nacht klar gemacht, dass er versuchte eben das zu verhindern? Aber er war ein verruchter Pirat, ein Monster, das auf der ganzen Welt gefürchtet wurde, also warum sollte es ihn kümmern, ob ihr etwas zustieß, solange es sie nicht umbrachte?

Vegeta beobachtete, als der Ausdruck der Überlegenheit auf dem Gesicht der Frau durch einen Ausdruck von Furcht ersetzt wurde. Er bemerkte, wie ihre Abwehr zusammenfiel. Das Feuer in ihren Augen, als sie die Wahrheit in seinen Worten erkannte, verblasste. Er hatte die letzte Hoffnung in dieser Frau, dass sie mit allem, was sie tat, davonkommen würde, zerquetscht. Das war genau das, was er wollte, richtig? Er wollte, dass die Menschen ihn fürchteten. Alle, auch diese Frau, sollten sich aus Angst vor ihm verstecken. Er war geboren worden, um zu herrschen, um die zu terrorisieren, die unter ihm waren. Das war es, was er tun sollte, richtig?

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, da er es nicht erlaubte, dass in ihm Zweifel aufkamen, und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Frau zu. „Kommt Ihr jetzt? Ich dachte, Ihr wärt hungrig!" Bulma schaute auf und nickte leicht. „Gut, dann folgt mir."

Vegeta führte sie den kurzen Gang zu einer Tür an dessen Ende. Er öffnete sie und sie traten herein. Bulmas Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Das musste sein Zimmer sein! Es war größer als ihre Kabine und sie konnte durch ein großes Fenster im hinteren Teil der Kabine nach draußen schauen. Ein Vorhang trennte sein Bett von dem Rest des Zimmers. In der Mitte stand außerdem ein Tisch mit einigen Stühlen und eine Art Schreibtisch stand an der Fensterseite. Der ganze Raum war sauber und Bulma musste zugeben, dass es, für einen Piraten, sehr luxuriös war. „Setzt Euch", befahl Vegeta und wies auf einen Stuhl an dem Tisch. „Ich werde in ein paar Minuten wieder zurück sein."

„Gut…", murmelte Bulma und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, als sie Vegeta nachschaute, bis er die Kabine verlassen hatte.

Nur einen kurzen Moment später kam er, gefolgt von einigen seiner Männer, die ein paar Teller trugen, zurück. Einer stellte einen Teller direkt vor sie, während die anderen vor Vegeta, der in der Zwischenzeit ihr gegenüber Platz genommen hatte, gestellt wurden. Das Essen auf seinen Tellern, wie ein bisschen Brot und etwas, das wie Schinken und Eier aussah, sah wirklich sehr einladend aus, aber als sie auf ihren Teller schaute, rümpfte sie ihre Nase. Anstatt etwas Angenehmes zu bekommen, gab es bloß irgendeinen bräunlich-grünlichen Brei mit einer Scheibe Brot. Sie stocherte mit ihrer Gabel darin herum und starrte dann Vegeta an. „Ihr wollt, dass ich das esse?"

Vegeta schaute von seinem Teller auf und sah, das etwas des Feuers in ihren Augen zurückgekehrt war. Das ließ ihn grinsen. „Natürlich. Habt Ihr damit ein Problem? Meine Männer beschweren sich nicht über das Essen."

„Nur zu Eurer Information. Ich bin keiner Eurer Männer! Ich frage mich, wieso sie noch nicht an Lebensmittelvergiftung gestorben sind. Und lasst mich raten, nur weil Ihr der allmächtige Prinz seid, bekommt Ihr besseres Essen als sie."

„Natürlich. Und im Gegensatz zu Euch, sind meine Männer stark. Sie sind nicht so erbärmlich wie Ihr und Euer verwöhntes Volk. Und nun, esst!"

Zögernd schaute Bulma auf ihren Teller und schob ihn dann weg, bevor sie ihre Arme über der Brust verschränkte. „Nein. Ich werde diesen Fraß nicht anrühren. Nur Gott weiß, was dort drinnen ist und selbst wenn sich Eure Männer nicht vergiften, will ich das nicht riskieren. Dann verhungere ich lieber."

Vegeta zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern und aß weiter. Die ganze Zeit über bemerkte er den Blick der Frau auf sich, was ihm irgendwie unbehaglich wurde. „Was ist?", fragte er genervt.

„Nichts", antwortete Bulma grinsend. „Ich frag mich nur, ob es im Blut der Saiyajins ist, soviel zu essen… Ihr müsst wissen, dass Goku und Gohan auch bodenlose Mägen haben. Ihr seid die dritte Person, die ich kenne, die soviel essen kann."

„Wir Saiyajins essen soviel, um unsere Kraft beizubehalten", erklärte er ihr und wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.

„Und was ist mit diesem merkwürdigem Haar? Als Goku jünger war, hatte er oft versucht, es abzuschneiden, aber es wuchs immer nach, bis es so war wie vorher. Ist das auch so eine Saiyajinsache?", fragte sie mit einer unschuldigen und süßen Stimme.

Vegeta knurrte, wirklich genervt von diesem Spiel, das sie offensichtlich spielte. „Werdet Ihr mit Eurem Geplapper aufhören, wenn ihr etwas von dem Essen von meinem Teller bekommt?"

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht…" Sie grinste ihn an.

„Gut", murrte Vegeta und schob ihr einen seiner Teller zu.

„Danke, Veggie… Ich wusste, Ihr seid nicht so böse, wie ihr vorgebt." Sie ignorierte ein weiteres Knurren des verärgerten Saiyajin Prinzen und fing an zu Essen. Dies war nur ein weiterer kleiner Triumph über ihn. Vielleicht hatte er vorhin in ihrer Kabine nur geblufft. Und vielleicht würde ihr Aufenthalt auf dem Schiff doch amüsanter werden, als sie zunächst gedacht hatte.

* * *

Später an diesem Tag, als Bulma wieder in ihrer Kabine eingeschlossen war, lief Vegeta ruhelos in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Was dachte sich das Weib bloß? Nicht so böse wie er vorgab! Ha! Diese Frau hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. Er war der Prinz der Saiyajins und er hatte mehr Menschen für weniger getötet. Aber das war ja das merkwürdige an dieser Frau. Außer dem Vorfall an diesem Morgen, schien sie ihn nicht zu fürchten. Es schien fast so, als ob sie sich nach diesen verbalen Streitigkeiten mit ihm sehnte und er merkte, wie er darauf reagierte, da er das gleiche wollte. Dieses war für ihn unbekanntes Territorium und er musste vorsichtig sein. Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Vielleicht würde die Frau mehr Unterhaltung für ihn sein, als er zunächst gedacht hatte. 


	11. Ziel: Namek

**A/N: Schööön, eine Review! freu Freut mich, dass dir die Kapitel gefallen haben, Mangafan. Und danke, dass du versuchst, die anderen Leser anzustacheln, obwohl es ja fast wirklich so aussieht, als ob du fast der einzige Leser weit und breit bist… Naja, ich sage mir immer, solange noch immerhin eine Person deine Story liest, lohnt es sich auch, für sie weiterzuschreiben! Es gibt schon ein bisschen Bulma/Vegeta Action in diesem Kapitel, mehr kommt aber im nächsten. Dieses hier ist ein bisschen mehr auf Goku konzentriert…**

**Und nun viel Spaß damit!**

* * *

****

**Kapitel 10: Ziel: Namek**

Eine Woche war vergangen, seit Bulma entführt wurde. An einem Nachmittag saß Son Goku alleine in der Kabine seines Schiffes und starrte auf seinen Tisch, oder eher auf das, was auf seinem Tisch lag. Es war die Karte von dem Schatz der Macht, eine von den drei magischen Karten, die die Standorte der sieben Kugeln aufzeigte. Aber es war nicht diese Karte, auf die er sich konzentrierte. Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu seiner Familie.

Seine Familie.

Dieser Gedanke war noch immer merkwürdig. ChiChi und Gohan. Seine zukünftige Ehefrau und sein Sohn. Vor ein paar Tagen erst hätte er nie gedacht, dass sich sein Leben so wenden würde. Erst war er Son Goku, der beste Mann des Generals, dessen Leben es war eine Mission nach der anderen durchzuführen, und dann war er plötzlich Son Goku, Vater eines fünf Jahre alten Sohns, der vorhatte seine Arbeit für den General zu kündigen sobald diese letzte Mission vorüber war.

Egal was die anderen sagten, er konnte und wollte auch nicht mehr für den Mann arbeiten, der ihn all diese Jahre lang angelogen hatte. Der Mann, der ihm seine Herkunft verschwiegen hatte. In den letzten fünfundzwanzig Jahren hatte er geglaubt der Enkel des legendären Son Gohan zu sein. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er hart gearbeitet um so wie er zu werden. Aber nur durch einen einfachen Zufall war er am richtigen Ort zur richtigen Zeit (oder war es am falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit?) gewesen und hatte herausgefunden, dass er einer von _ihnen_ war. Kakarotto. Das war der Name, der ihm bei seiner Geburt gegeben worden war, als Saiyajin. Vielleicht war es nur Zufall, vielleicht war es aber auch Schicksal gewesen, dass er so von seiner wahren Herkunft erfahren hatte. Die Wut auf den General, die Wut und der Hass auf Vegeta und die anderen Saiyajins, die er durch seinen Körper fließen fühlte, könnten ihm vielleicht helfen, Bulma aus den Klauen des grausamen Prinzen zu befreien. _Seines Prinzen!_

Nein, er sah dieses Monster nicht als seinen Prinz. Er mag als Saiyajin geboren worden sein, aber er wurde wie ein Mensch erzogen. Jedoch hatte ihn die Kraft des Saiyajins dorthin gebracht, wo er heute war. Und die Wut hatte ihn immer stärker gemacht. Ältere Soldaten hatten zu ihm wegen seines Erfolgs und dem Platz, den er unter dem General hatte, aufgesehen. Aber Goku fragte sich, ob er in der Lage gewesen wäre, zu dem zu werden, der er heute war, wenn er nur ein Mensch gewesen wäre. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Er musste zugeben, dass der Saiyajin ein Teil von ihm war, ein Teil, das er nicht missen wollte, egal wie sehr er diese Rasse verabscheute.

Es war eine schwere Entscheidung gewesen, dem General den Rücken zu kehren. Er war immerhin der Mann, der ihn erzogen hatte. Er hatte ihm Möglichkeiten und die Ausbildung gegeben, von denen seine Freunde nur träumen konnten. Aber das Wissen, dass er eine Familie hatte, die auf ihn wartete, machte es einfacher. Er hatte sich geschworen, dass er alles für sie tun würde. Er wusste, dass ChiChi ihren Sohn hart studieren ließ und er schätzte das sehr. Er wusste, wie wichtig eine gute Ausbildung war und Gohan war schlau. Für sein Alter hatte er schon viel gelernt. Goku wusste nicht soviel wie der Junge, als er in seinem Alter gewesen war.

Natürlich wäre er immer lieber irgendwo anders gewesen, mit anderen Kindern von der Straße spielen, wie Krillin. Erst als er älter wurde, hatte er eingesehen, wie wichtig das Studium war, aber er wollte es nicht alleine machen. Deswegen hatte er es irgendwie geschafft, den General und Son Gohan, der zu dieser Zeit noch gelebt hatte, zu überzeugen, dass Krillin die gleiche Ausbildung wie er bekam. So kam sein Freund dazu mit dem alten Schildkröten Eremiten zu leben.

Ein wichtiger Part seiner Ausbildung war die Kunst des Kampfes gewesen. Und das war eine Sache, die er auch seinem Sohn beibringen wollte, obwohl dieser, wie Goku nach den wenigen Sparringkämpfen, die er mit seinem Sohn in den letzten Tagen gehabt hatte, sagen konnte, schon ziemlich gut war. Piccolo war wirklich ein guter Ausbilder gewesen und wenn sie dieses Training fortsetzten, war er sich sicher, dass Gohan sogar noch stärker werden konnte, als sein Vater.

Goku wusste, dass ChiChi wollte, dass Gohan ein Gelehrter wurde, aber er wusste auch, dass er Gohan nicht davon abhalten konnte, wenn dieser zur See fahren wollte. Wie oft hatte Gohan ihm in den letzten Tagen erzählt, dass er genauso werden wollte wie er? Das musste das Saiyajinblut in ihm sein, das ihn zu Abenteuern anstachelte. Er fragte sich nur, ob es gut oder schlecht war, dass Gohan und ChiChi auf seinem Schiff waren.

Plötzlich schaute er erschrocken auf, als sich zwei Arme um seinen Hals wickelten, entspannte sich aber, als er sah, wer es war. „Hey ChiChi", begrüßte er sie sanft.

„Hey", antwortete sie lächelnd, „woran dachtest du grad?"

„Ich weiß nicht… Mein Leben… Die letzten paar Tage… Uns… Es ist noch alles so verwirrend…", sagte Goku. "Ich nehme an, ich suche noch immer nach der Antwort auf die Frage, wo ich hingehöre…"

ChiChi ließ seinen Hals los und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben seinem. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und drückte sie leicht. „Ich weiß, wo du hingehörst. Du gehörst zu Gohan und mir. Und zu deinen Freunden. Uns ist es gleich, was du bist. Es ist uns gleich, ob du ein Saiyajin bist oder ein Mensch, solange du noch du bist. Hör auf, dir über diese unwichtigen Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Du musst dich darauf konzentrieren, wie wir Bulma befreien und die Kugel wiederholen können."

„Du hast Recht, ChiChi", seufzte Goku, obwohl er noch nicht ganz überzeugt war, und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Karte zu.

„Hast du eine Vorstellung, wo dieser Vegeta hinwill?", fragte ChiChi, als sie auch auf die Karte schaute.

Goku nickte. „Ich glaube, er ist auf dem Weg die nächste Kugel zu stehlen. Schau hier, diese beiden Kugeln, die sich langsam bewegen, sind seine und hier im Norden, nur auf der anderen Seite des Meeres, sind zwei weitere Kugeln. Nicht so weit weg, auch im Norden, ist noch eine, aber es sieht nicht so aus, als ob diese sein nächsten Ziel sein wird. Ich nehme an, dass die nächste diese hier sein wird", sagte er und zeigte auf ein kleines x ein bisschen weiter im Süden. „Wir sind jetzt hier und ich denke, wir werden morgen diese Schlucht erreichen." Er zeigte ihr eine dünne Linie auf der Karte. „Wie du siehst, ist Vegeta schon dort. Wenn wir durch diese Schlucht durch sind, kommen wir bei dieser Insel an."

„Und welche Insel ist das?", wollte ChiChi wissen.

„Es ist Namek", erzählte Goku ihr.

„Namek?", hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme fragen. Sie drehten sich um und sahen Gohan dort stehen. „Ist das nicht die Insel, von der Piccolo kommt?"

„Hey Gohan", sagte Goku fröhlich und zeigte dem Jungen auf seinen Schoß zu klettern. Goku grinste und nahm die Einladung an. „Du hast Recht. Und deswegen muss ich mit Piccolo reden. Ich habe gehört, dass diese Schlucht ein bisschen gefährlich sein soll, da das Wasser an einigen Stellen zu niedrig ist, um sie mit einem Schiff zu passieren und außerdem sollen dort Riffe sein."

ChiChi schluckte. „Gibt es keinen anderen Weg um nach Namek zu kommen?"

Gohan studierte sorgsam die Karte die vor ihm lag und fing an, etwas auf ein Stück Papier zu schreiben, während Goku ChiChis Frage beantwortete. „Ja, es gibt einen anderen Weg nach Namek. Dieser würde uns um die Schlucht herumführen und wir würden auf der anderen Seite der Insel ankommen. Aber das würde zu lange dauern und Zeit ist etwas, das wir nicht haben."

„Dad, darf ich etwas sagen?", fragte Gohan gedankenvoll.

„Natürlich Gohan, was ist?"

„Du sagtest, dass Vegeta die Schlucht heute erreichen wird, aber dieser Karte und meinen Berechnung nach, wird er nicht durch sie durchkommen bis die Sonne untergeht. Wegen den Riffen glaube ich, dass er nicht die Nacht durchfahren wird, also sollten wir ein bisschen aufholen können, wenn wir die ganze Nacht segeln und die Schlucht morgen früh erreichen?", wollte der Junge wissen.

Goku kratzte sich am Kopf und schaute auf die Karte. „Du hast Recht Gohan. Ich glaube nicht, dass Vegeta so dumm sein wird und durch die Schlucht fahren wird, wenn er nichts sehen kann. Das könnte zu unserem Vorteil sein", sagte er und lächelte seinen Sohn an. „Aber lass uns jetzt rausgehen. Ich muss noch mit Piccolo reden und vielleicht können wir später ein bisschen trainieren."

Gohan nickte eifrig und sprang vom Schoß seines Vaters. Goku stand auch auf und tätschelte seinem Sohn den Kopf, bevor er mit ihm zusammen die Kabine verließ. ChiChi schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und folgte ihnen, während sie leise murmelte, „Wie der Vater, so der Sohn."

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit auf einem anderen Schiff saß Bulma auf _ihrem_ Bett und starrte durch das kleine Bullauge. Die einzigen Dinge, die sie sehen konnte, waren die blaue See, der blaue Himmel, ein paar weiße Wolken und weiße Möwen, die über das Meer flogen. Sie stöhnte und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie wusste, dass, wenn sie nicht bald aus dieser Kabine herauskam, sie verrückt werden würde, und sie war gerade mal eine Woche auf diesem Schiff.

Die einzigen Möglichkeiten diesen Raum zu verlassen, waren zu den Mahlzeiten am Morgen, zu Mittag und zu Abend und wenn sie ins Bad musste. Sehr zu ihrer Überraschung holte Vegeta sie immer ab, wenn er essen wollte und sie nahmen zusammen die Mahlzeiten ein. Aber dann ignorierten sie sich entweder oder provozierten den anderen bis sie in einen Streit gerieten. Diese Dispute waren der einzige lustige Aspekt ihres Aufenthalts auf dem Schiff. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie diese rasanten Wortwechsel mit ihm nicht missen. Diese Streite waren die einzigen Höhepunkte in ihrem trostlosen Leben auf diesem Schiff und sie freute sich schon immer auf die Mahlzeiten um ein bisschen Unterhaltung zu bekommen.

Aber die Zeiten zwischen diesen Mahlzeiten waren einfach zu lang und sie fing schnell an sich zu langweilen. Sie wollte aus dieser kleinen und stickigen Kabine heraus. Sie brauchte ein bisschen frische Luft und musste die Sonne auf ihrer Haut spüren. Nun, sie musste ihn einfach fragen, ob sie für eine Weile raus durfte. Sie setzte sich auf und klopfte an die Wand, in der Hoffnung, dass Vegeta in seiner Kabine war und sie hörte.

Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie auf der anderen Seite der Wand Geräusche hörte und dann im Gang. Sie hörte, wie ein Schlüssel in dem Schloss der Tür gedreht wurde und sah dann, wie sie geöffnet wurde. „Was wollt Ihr, Weib?", fragte Vegeta sie mit seinem typischen finsteren Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Bulma fragte sich im Stillen, ob dieser Mann überhaupt wusste, wie man lächelt. „Erzählt mir nicht, dass Ihr wieder hungrig seid. Das Abendessen erst in zwei Stunden serviert wird."

„Keine Angst, ich bin nicht hungrig", sagte Bulma zu ihm und biss sich auf die Zunge, um sich davon abzuhalten ihm zu sagen, dass ihr Name Bulma war. Das würde ihn nur aufregen und ihre Chance zerstören diese Kabine zu verlassen. „Ich wollte Euch fragen, ob ich ein bisschen an Deck gehen kann. Diese kleine Kabine bringt mich noch um den Verstand."

Vegeta grunzte. „Ihr könnt Euch glücklich schätzen, dass ich auch gerade an Deck wollte. Deswegen erlaube ich Euch, mit mir zu kommen."

„Wirklich?", Bulma klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände und ging dann zu Vegeta und umarmte ihn, wobei sie in ihrer guten Laune nicht merkte, wie sich sein Körper versteifte. „Vielen vielen Dank!"

„Was auch immer, Weib." Er schob sie unsanft von sich fort. "Kommt."

Ohne etwas zu sagen folgte Bulma ihm durch den Gang an Deck. Sie musste eine Hand über ihre Augen halten, um sie vor der grellen Sonne zu schützen, aber sobald sich ihre Augen an die Umgebung gewöhnt hatten, erhellte sich ihr Gesicht in einem weiten Lächeln. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, inhalierte die frische Seeluft und ignorierte die die Blicke, die sie von Vegetas Mannschaft erhielt. Sie sah sich um und erblickte plötzlich etwas, das nicht so weit vom Schiff entfernt war und mit jeder Minute, die verging, näher kam und ihr den Atem nahm. „Vegeta, was ist das?", fragte sie erstaunt. Dort lag eine Schlucht direkt vor ihnen. Die grauen Felswände auf der linken und rechten Seite ragten Steil in den Himmel und waren mindestens hundert Meter hoch, wenn nicht noch höher.

„Diese Schlucht führt zu der Insel Namek", erzählte Vegeta ihr. „Unserem nächsten Ziel."


	12. Ankunft

**A/N: Bin ich wirklich so durchschaubar, dass man ein paar Sachen schon raten kann? Oder bist du einfach nur so gut, Mangafan? Ich tippe auf das Letztere grins. Vielen, vielen Dank für die Review! Und keine Angst, ich werde diese FF auf keinen Fall einstellen. Von dem englischen Original habe ich letztes Wochenende das 35. Kapitel fertiggestellt und es nähert sich langsam dem Ende… Nun ja, so glaub ich zumindest… Könnte sich aber vielleicht auch noch ein bisschen hinziehen… Momentan tippe ich auf 40, maximal 45 Kapitel insgesamt, aber es kann sich ja alles so schnell ändern, wenn man plötzlich irgendwie wieder inspiriert wird. Also, brauchst wirklich keine Angst haben – diese FF wird bis zum bitteren Ende durchgezogen und vielleicht gibt es dazu irgendwann auch noch mal ein Sequel (eine grobe Idee hab ich schon im Kopf, aber ich glaube, ich werde mich erst mal um meine anderen, vorübergehend stillgelegten FF kümmern, bevor ich _wieder _etwas Neues anfange…) **

**Ach ja, ein, zwei Kleinigkeiten werden dir vielleicht bekannt vorkommen... grins**

**Nun aber viel Spaß! Hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, dass das Kapitel wieder ein bisschen kürzer ist… Ich schreibe nicht nur so kurze Kapitel!! Es gibt auch längere (das längste Kapitel für eine FF von mir war glaub ich an die 12.000 Wörter).**

* * *

****

**Kapitel 11: Ankunft**

Bulma stand an der Reling des Schiffs und schaute sich die hohen Felsklippen auf der linken und rechten Seite der Schlucht an. Da sie eigentlich nur im Palast war und nie weit reiste, war es nur normal, denn sie hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen. Es war einfach nur wunderschön. Das Wasser war fast so klar wie Glas, sodass sie den Grund sehen konnte und wie die Sonnenstrahlen, die bis in die Schlucht vordrangen, im Wasser spielten und kleine Regenbögen schufen, wenn es gegen die Felsen spritzte.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch, um die frische und salzige Luft zu inhalieren. Die leichte Brise spielte mit ihrem Haar und ließ es über ihr Gesicht fliegen. Sie stieß einen entspannten Seufzer aus, während sie in diesem Moment ganz und gar vergaß, dass sie sich nicht im Urlaub befand, sondern eine Geisel von ein paar ruchlosen Piraten war. Hier draußen zu sein und die frische Luft einatmen zu können, war viel besser als den ganzen Tag in ihrer Kabine eingeschlossen zu sein. Nur eine Sache fehlte – ein Liegestuhl.

Jetzt konnte Bulma endlich verstehen, warum ihre Freunde es immer liebten, zur See zu fahren. Dieses Gefühl der Freiheit war wirklich unglaublich. Als sie einen Blick zum Bug des Schiffes warf, bekam sie plötzlich eine Idee. Sie schaute sich um und sah, dass der Prinz mit geschlossenen Augen an einem Mast lehnte und der Rest der Mannschaft sie nicht beachtete, also ging sie zum Bug. Sie kletterte vorsichtig über ein paar Taue, wobei sie kleinere Probleme mit ihrem langen Kleid hatte, aber erreichte ihn schließlich. Sie lehnte sich sachte über die kleine Reling und beobachtete, wie das Wasser am Schiff vorbeilief. Das Schiff fuhr nicht schnell, aber Bulma war sich sicher, dass, wenn jemals jemand hier über Bord gehen würde, er sicherlich starb. Obwohl sie das wusste, stand sie auf und streckte ihre Arme vom Körper weg, mit der leichten Brise in ihrem Gesicht und ihrem wehenden Kleid.

Sobald Vegeta gehört hatte, dass sich das Weib bewegte, zog er ein Augenlied hoch um nachzusehen, was sie machte. Ohne sich auch nur ein bisschen zu bewegen, folgte er ihr mit seinem Auge und beobachtete sie bei dem, was sie tat. Es schien wirklich so, als ob diese Frau ganz und gar vergessen hatte, warum sie überhaupt erst auf diesem Schiff war, wenn er nach ihrem Verhalten urteilen konnte. Nicht nur jetzt, sondern schon seit sie auf dem Schiff angekommen war. Sie war die einzige auf diesem Schiff, die sich ihm entgegenstellte. _Ihm!_ Aber gerade das machte ihre Gesellschaft interessant, und so schwer es auch war zuzugeben… Er mochte es irgendwie, sie um sich zu haben. Aber obgleich er das niemals jemandem gegenüber zugeben würde, hörte er seine Männer häufiger über ihn flüstern. Sie dachten, dass er verweichlichte. Er? Der Prinz der Saiyajins? Verweichlicht? Niemals! Ihr Aufenthalt auf diesem Schiff machte sein Leben nur ein bisschen unterhaltsamer.

Plötzlich wurde er von einem Schrei aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Instinktiv wandte er seinen Kopf zum Bug. Sie war weg! Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war er, wo er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Er schaute hinunter und glücklicherweise sah er sie mit einer Hand an der Reling hängen. Er lehnte sich schnell über die Reling und ergriff ihre Hand genau in dem Moment, als sie losließ.

Bulma wusste nicht, was passierte war. Zuerst stand sie dort und genoss die kühle Brise und in der nächsten Sekunde rutschte sie irgendwie aus und hing nun mit einer Hand an der Reling und bemühte sich darum, nicht zu fallen. Sie drückte ihre Augen fest zu; sie wollte nicht runter zu diesen gefährlich rauschenden Wellen sehen. Sie merkte, wie sich ihr Griff löste und hatte fast akzeptiert, dass ihr Leben in genau diesem Moment enden würde, als sie eine starke Hand in ihrer fühlte. Erschrocken schaute sie auf und sah ihren Retter. „Vegeta…", sagte sie schwach. „Bitte, lasst nicht los."

Er brummte nur und zog sie mit Leichtigkeit zurück über die Reling in Sicherheit, wobei er ihr Kleid zerriss und ziemlich viel von ihrem Bein offenbarte. Sobald sie wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen hatte, ließ sie sich gegen ihn fallen und weinte in seine Brust, jetzt, da ihr der Schock bewusst wurde.

Vegeta wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Das war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass jemand, der keine Hure war, ihm so nahe war, also rührte er sich gar nicht. Er konnte ihr Herz spüren, wie es schnell gegen ihre Brust schlug und wie die Schluchzer ihren Körper erschütterten. Unbehaglich bemerkte er, dass die Augen all seiner Männer auf ihm und der Frau ruhten. Als ihre Nähe anfing ihn zu irritieren, ergriff er sie an ihren Schultern, ein bisschen zu sanft für seinen Geschmack, zog sie von ihm weg und starrte in ihre Augen, wobei er zum ersten Mal, seit sie auf das Schiff gekommen war, merkte, wie blau sie waren. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um diese plötzlichen und unwillkommenen Gedanken loszuwerden, und wandte sich wieder ihr zu. „Tut so etwas nicht noch einmal!", sagte er zu ihr. Es sollte wie eine Drohung klingen, was es irgendwie nicht tat.

Bulma schaute ihn an und starrte in seine schwarzen, bodenlosen Augen. Sie hätte sich in ihnen verlieren können, wenn seine Stimme sie nicht wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt hätte. Sie nickte leicht, während sie die letzten Tränen wegschniefte und schaute zu Boden.

„Gut, nun setzt auch auf diesen Pfosten und bewegt Euch nicht! Sonst müsst Ihr wieder zurück in Eure Kabine", befahl er und ging zurück zu dem Mast, um sich wieder gegen ihn zu lehnen.

Bulma folgte ihm und setzte sich auf den Pfosten gegenüber von ihm und fragte sich, ob sie richtig gehört hatte. War es wirklich eine Art Freundlichkeit gewesen, die sie in seiner Stimme erkannt hatte? Einen kurzen Moment lang hatte es so geklungen, als ob er sich um sie sorgte. Allein der Blick in seinen Augen, als er ihre Hand ergriffen hatte. Sie könnte wetten, dass das Sorge gewesen war. Der Gedanke daran brachte ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

* * *

Später an diesem Tag, es war schon Abend, brachte Vegeta Bulma hinunter in seine Kabine, wo sie zusammen dinieren würden. Die ganze Zeit über hatte keiner von ihnen etwas gesagt. Erst halbwegs durch die Mahlzeit spürte Bulma das Verlangen, etwas zu sagen. „Vegeta?" Der Saiyajin knurrte sie kurz an und schaute auf. „Ich wollte mich nur... bedanken. Dafür, dass Ihr mich heute gerettet habt. Ich weiß, Ihr hättet mich einfach fallen lassen können, aber das habt Ihr nicht getan. Ich bin dafür wirklich dankbar."

„Was auch immer…", murmelte Vegeta und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen, da er nicht wirklich wusste, was er sagen sollte. Er hätte sie einfach ins Wasser fallen lassen können. Er hätte sie einfach sterben lassen können. Seine Mannschaft hatte Recht – Er verweichlicht! Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, fing er an sich um diesen schwachen Menschen zu sorgen, nicht dass er sich das selbst gestehen würde. Er sagte sich nur, dass er sie nur wegen Kakarotto hatte leben lassen.

Sie aßen weiter, bis die Stille wieder gebrochen wurde. Dieses Mal durch den abrupten Stop des Schiffes. „Was war das?", fragte Bulma verwirrt.

Vegeta sah aus dem Fenster und nickte zustimmend. Die Sonne hatte angefangen unterzugehen. „Wir bleiben über Nacht hier. Es ist zu gefährlich im Dunkeln durch diese Schlucht zu segeln. Das Wasser ist an einigen Stellen zu niedrig und dort sind außerdem Riffe, wie Ihr wahrscheinlich während Eures Aufenthalts an Deck bemerkt habt. Bei Tagesanbruch werden wir wieder aufbrechen." Bulma starrte ihn an, als sie begriff, was das bedeuten könnte. Vegeta bemerkte dies und entschloss sich, etwas zu sagen. „Macht Euch keine falschen Hoffnungen, Weib. Selbst wenn Kakarotto uns folgte, wessen ich mir noch nicht einmal sicher bin, würde er es nur schaffen ein bisschen aufzuholen. Aber selbst dann haben wir einen Vorsprung von ein paar Stunden. Genug Zeit um an einem sicheren Ort vor Anker zu gehen, die Kugel zu holen, zurück zum Schiff zu kommen und vielleicht sogar noch genug Zeit, Euch etwas Neues zum Anziehen zu besorgen bevor wir die Insel wieder verlassen", erzählte er ihr, als er ihr zerrissenes Kleid anschaute.

Bulmas Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als sie dem, was der Pirat erzählte, zuhörte. „Warum glaubt Ihr, dass sie uns nicht folgen?"

Vegeta stand grinsend auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, aus dessen Schublade er etwas herausnahm und vor sie hinlegte. Es war die Karte. „Seht, wir sind hier", er zeigte auf zwei kleine x auf der Karte. „Hier ist die Kugel auf Namek, hier ist eine weitere und dort sind die zwei, die Frieza hat. Eine Kugel folgt uns. Es könnte Kakarotto sein, ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, da die einzigen, die wissen, wo eine weitere Kugel ist, entweder selbst diese Kugel oder eine dieser Karten besitzen. Es gibt genau drei Stück davon. Ich habe eine und eine hat Frieza. Ich weiß nicht, wo die dritte ist. Tatsache ist, dass es in dem Land, wo Ihr lebt, noch eine weitere Kugel gab, ich aber nie die Möglichkeit bekam, sie zu stehlen, dank Euch." Er lachte leise, als er sah, wie Bulma anfing zu schmollen. „Und diese Kugel ist jetzt hinter uns her. Vielleicht ist es Kakarotto, wer weiß? Und selbst wenn er es ist und er aufholt… Solange ich Euch in meiner Gewalt habe, wird er alles tun, was ich ihm sage…"

„Oh nein!", schrie Bulma. „Goku wird kommen und mich retten! Er hat vor Euch keine Angst!"

Vegeta zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Was Ihr sagt. Esst Ihr das noch?"

Bulma warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und aß weiter, während sie versuchte ihn für den Rest des Abendessens zu ignorieren.

* * *

„Ja! Gohan, du hattest Recht!" erzählte Gohan den anderen fröhlich. Es saßen alle an Deck und segelten in den Sonnenuntergang. „Vegeta ist angehalten!"

„Ich hatte Recht? Großartig!", sagte Gohan mit stolzgeschwellter Brust.

Goku grinste zu seinem Sohn runter und ging dann auf Tenshinhan zu, der an dem Steuerruder stand. „Du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Wenn du müde wirst, tausche mit Yamcha, aye?" Tenshinhan nickte. Goku lächelte zuversichtlich. Vielleicht wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie Bulma zurückhaben.

* * *

Bulma wurde am nächsten von einem plötzlichen Ruck des Schiffes geweckt. Sie öffnete benommen ihre Augen und sah, dass es draußen hell wurde. Ihre Augen wieder schließend entschloss sie sich, dass es noch zu früh war um aufzustehen und schlief schnell wieder ein. Ein paar Stunden später wurde ihre Tür aufgeschmissen und Vegeta trat ein. Bulma setzte sich langsam auf und rieb ihre Augen. „Was wollt Ihr, Vegeta? Es ist noch früh."

„Steht auf, Weib! Wir werden in etwa einer Stunde auf Namek ankommen und ich will vorher noch frühstücken", sagte er streng. „Ich komme in ein paar Minuten wieder."

Stöhnend stand Bulma auf und zog wieder ihr zerrissenes Kleid an und war gerade fertig, als Vegeta sie zum Frühstück abholte.

Etwa eine Stunde später war die ganze Mannschaft an Deck versammelt, als sie ein paar Meilen vom Hafen entfernt den Anker warfen. „Okay, Nappa, Radditz, ihr und das Weib kommt mit mir um die Kugel zu holen", kommandierte Vegeta.

„Wartet mal! Ihr wollt, dass ich mit Euch komme?", fragte Bulma verwirrt.

„Ja, oder wollt Ihr mit dem Rest der Mannschaft an Bord bleiben?", fragte Vegeta sie selbstgefällig, als er die Strickleider zum kleinen Boot hinunterkletterte.

Bulma drehte sich um und sah, wie die anderen Männer sie anstarrten. „Perverse Schweine…", murmelte sie und folgte den drei Saiyajins.


	13. Von Dragonballs und Brüdern

**A/N: Vielen Dank für deine Review, Mangafan – hatte schon fast gedacht, du hast vergessen, dass diese Geschichte existiert. ;-) Aber gerade, als ich dieses Kapitel fast fertig übersetzt hatte, kam deine Review und ich konnte dieses Kapitel dann mit ruhigem Gewissen fertig stellen.**

**So, nun zu deinen Fragen: Ja, Bulma ist wirklich nur ausgerutscht. Kann halt passieren… grins Du hast Recht, fliegen können sie nicht, aber was die Verwandlung angeht… dumdidum… Wird sich noch zeigen. Auch Energiestrahlen und so etwas wird es nicht geben – es wird schön altmodisch mit Fäusten, Schwertern und anderen Waffen gekämpft. Mal sehen, ob du erahnen kannst, was als nächstes passiert. Wird es zum Zusammentreffen kommen, oder nicht? Das ist hier jetzt wohl die Frage…**

**Nun wünsch ich dir und den Lesern, die nicht reviewen aber trotzdem da sind, viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!**

* * *

****

**Kapitel 12: Von Dragonballs und Brüdern**

Es war schon Mittag, als die Kintoun endlich im Haupthafen der Insel Namek vor Anker ging und Goku, Piccolo, ChiChi und Gohan das Schiff verließen. Goku wollte, dass der Rest seiner Mannschaft an Bord blieb und ihren Proviant aufstockte. Er hatte auch gedacht, es wäre das Beste für ChiChi und Gohan an Bord des Schiffes zu bleiben, jedoch bestanden beide darauf, mit ihm zu kommen. Piccolo hatte ihm versichert, dass die meisten Namekianer friedliche Leute waren, die hauptsächlich von der Fischerei, der Landwirtschaft und dem Handel ihrer Güter lebten, aber unglücklicherweise war Goku nicht um die Namekianer besorgt. Ihn sorgte mehr die Tatsache, dass sie Vegeta und seinen Männern begegnen könnten. Er wollte die Frau, die er liebte, und seinen Sohn nicht ihn Schwierigkeiten bringen, falls sich ihre Wege kreuzten, was sehr wahrscheinlich war, da sowohl Goku als auch Vegeta das gleiche Ziel hatten. Doch wusste jeder, der ChiChi kannte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte mit ihr zu streiten, als gab Goku widerwillig nach.

„Wow, so viele Piccolos!", sagte Goku aufgeregt, als sie durch die Straßen der kleinen Hafenstadt gingen.

Piccolo ignorierte diese _dumme_ Bemerkung von Goku und setzte seine Führung einfach fort. Son Goku mag zwar ein brillanter Kämpfer und Seefahrer sein, aber es gab noch immer Momente, in denen Piccolo ihn und sein Verhalten absolut nicht verstand. „Die Kugel befindet sich höchstwahrscheinlich in den Händen des Ältesten, der in dieser Stadt lebt", informierte Piccolo sie.

Sie liefen weiter, während sie die verschiedenen Geschäfte und Buden auf dem Markt bewunderten, wo die Namekianer ihre Güter, die von Fisch, über Kleidung, zu verschiedenen Früchten rangierten, anpriesen. Sie musste häufig Halt machen, wenn ChiChi sich diese verschiedenen Dinge anschauen wollte. Sie hatte gedacht, dass die Schlucht eindrucksvoll war, aber sie hatte noch nie so einen Markt gesehen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie zum Markt zu Hause gehen durfte, aber nach dem zu urteilen, an was sie sich erinnern konnte, waren sie gleich und doch anders. Vielleicht machte die Tatsache, dass die Kultur auf dieser Insel ganz anders war, das Erscheinen interessanter. Wo auch immer sie hinsah, konnte sie grüne Leute sehen, Männer und Frauen, die über Preise feilschten, und auch kleine Kinder, die durch die Straßen rannten und spielten. Auch waren die Namekianer, wenn sie bei einem Geschäft oder einer Bude anhielt, ihr, einer offensichtlich Fremden, gegenüber immer freundlich. Sie bemerkte aber auch etwas anderes – die merkwürdigen Blicke, die ein paar andere Namkianer Piccolo zuwarfen.

Nachdem sie etwa eine halbe Stunde gegangen waren, hielt die kleine Gruppe vor einem alten Haus an.

„Hier lebt der Älteste?", fragte ChiChi überrascht. „Aber ich dachte, dass er hier so etwas wie ein König ist… Ich hätte ein großes Herrenhaus mit vielen Bediensteten erwartet."

„Mom", sagte Goku. „Namekianer leben nicht so, wie wir es gewohnt sind. Ihr Leben ist einfacher als unseres. Arm und reich existiert bei ihnen nicht. Jeder von ihnen ist gleich. Es gibt keine wirklichen Ränge, stimmt's Piccolo?", fragte er seinen Lehrer und Freund.

„Du hast Recht", sagte Piccolo und raufte durch die schwarze Mähne des Jungen. Dann wandte er sich dem Vater des Jungen zu, der die Karte studierte. „Seid Ihr bereit, Goku?"

Goku nickte und steckte die Karte wieder in seine Tasche. „Die Kugel befindet sich in diesem Haus, also war Vegeta noch nicht hier. Ich habe allerdings schlechte Nachrichten. Laut dieser Karte ist er schon in der Stadt."

„Dann müssen wir uns beeilen." Der Namekianer klopfte leicht an die Tür und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, als er darauf wartete, dass sie geöffnet wurde.

Und sie mussten nicht lange warten, bis ein kleiner Junge, ein bisschen älter als Gohan, im Eingang erschien. „Kann ich Euch helfen?", fragte er höflich, als er die drei Fremden, offensichtlich Menschen, vor der Tür stehen sah.

„Ich hoffe, dass du das kannst. Hallo Dende", begrüßte Piccolo den Jungen, als er in sein Blickfeld trat.

Der Junge, Dende, konnte seinen Augen fast nicht trauen und ein weites Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Piccolo? Seid Ihr das?", wollte der Junge wissen. Wenn Piccolo nickte, weitete sich das Lächeln des Jungen umso mehr. „Welch Überraschung. Oh bitte, tretet ein. Ich bin mir sicher, der Älteste wird sich freuen, Euch zu sehen. Genauso wie Nail!"

„Nail ist hier?", fragte Piccolo und seine Stimme wurde plötzlich kühler.

„Ja, er ist hier. Er ist der Wächter des Ältesten geworden", sagte Dende. „Erzählt mir, was bringt Euch zurück nach Namek? Drei Jahre sind vergangen, seit Ihr uns verlassen habt."

„Meine Freunde und ich sind hier, um mit dem Ältesten zu sprechen. Es ist wirklich wichtig."

„Natürlich. Ich bringe Euch zu ihm. Bitte folgt mir."

Sie stiegen ein paar Treppen hinauf, bis sie im höchsten Stockwerk ankamen, wo der Älteste auf eine Art Thron saß. Die drei Nicht-Namekianer konnten ihn nur anstarren. Im Vergleich zu dem kleinen Jungen und Piccolo war er riesig! Sie wollten gerade näher treten, als ein weiterer Namekianer halb aus dem Schatten trat, sodass sein Gesicht noch verdeckt war. „Dende, wer ist das?"

„Nail, diese drei Fremden und Piccolo wünschen mit dem Ältesten zu sprechen", informierte Dende ihn.

„Piccolo", sagte der andere Namekianer, seine Stimme so kühl wie Piccolos vor ein paar Minuten gewesen war, und trat nun vollständig ins Licht, was Goku, ChiChi und Gohan den Atem nahm. Dieser andere Namekianer sah fast genauso aus wie Piccolo! „Dende, du weißt, dass der Älteste krank ist."

„Unser Grund ist jedoch sehr wichtig", erzählte Piccolo ihm. „Wir müssen mit dem Ältesten sprechen."

Nachdem er von Piccolo zu Dende und zurück zu Piccolo geschaut hatte, seufzte Nail fast unhörbar. „Gut, aber nicht lange. Und nicht Ihr alle."

Piccolo nickte. „Dende, bring bitte die Frau und den Jungen hinunter, während mein Freund und ich mit dem Ältesten sprechen."

„Ja!", sagte Dende aufgeregt und führte dann ChiChi und Gohan nach unten.

„Gut, Piccolo, worüber möchten du und dein Freund mit dem Ältesten sprechen?", wollte Nail wissen.

„Nail", hörten sie nun die tiefe und müde Stimme des Ältesten. „Sei nicht so unfreundlich. Ich bin mir sicher, Piccolo hat gute Gründe dafür, zurückzukommen und einen Freund mit sich zu bringen. Komm her, Piccolo, und erzähl mir, warum ihr hier seid."

Zögernd trat Piccolo vorwärts bis er nur ein paar Meter von dem Ältesten entfernt stand und verbeugte sich, um seinen Respekt zu zeigen. „Saichourou, mein Freund, der mutige Krieger Son Goku, ist auf der Suche nach den sieben magischen Kugeln. Er besitzt bereits eine, sowie eine der drei magischen Karten. Wir wissen, dass eine der Kugeln in Eurem Besitz ist, und wir möchten fragen, ob Ihr sie uns geben könnt", sagte er.

„Weswegen seid ihr hier?!", schrie Nail ihn fast an.

Er wollte noch mehr sagen, Saichourou brachte ihn jedoch mit einem Wink seiner Hand zum Schweigen. „Bitte Nail, lass den jungen Mann erklären, wofür er genau die Kugel benötigt. Piccolo sagte, Ihr seid der große Son Goku. Erzählt mir, Sohn, warum ihr nach den Kugeln sucht…"

Nun trat Goku auch vor und verbeugte sich ein bisschen. „Seht ihr, ich brauche sie, weil…"

* * *

Während Goku dem Ältesten der Namekianer alles erzählte, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war, hatte Dende ChiChi und Gohan in einen Raum gebracht, der einer Küche ähnelte. Er hatte sie gebeten, sich an den Tisch zu setzen, während er ihnen etwas zu Trinken zubereitete.

„Es ist hier sehr gemütlich", sagte ChiChi, als sie sich im Raum umschaute. „Aber wir wurden noch nicht ordentlich vorgestellt… Mein Name ist ChiChi und das ist Gokus und mein Sohn Gohan. Und dein Name war Dende, oder?"

„Das stimmt", sagte Dende, als er drei Tassen Tee vor sie hinstellte. „Ich bin der Ur-Ur-Urenkel von Saichourou, dem Ältesten."

„Was?", fragte Goku überrascht. „Aber wie alt ist der Älteste, wenn du sein Ur-Ur-Urenkel bist?"

„Sehr alt. Keiner kennt sein genaues Alter, aber er ist der älteste, weiseste und am meisten respektierte lebende Namekianer", erklärte der Junge ihm. „Im Gegensatz zu euch Menschen und einigen anderen Rassen können wir Namekianer weit mehr als hundert Jahre alt werden."

„Wow", sagte der Halb-Saiyajin nur, als er einen Schluck von seinem Tee nahm. „Dende, ich habe eine weitere Frage. Warum sehen Piccolo und Nail sich so ähnlich und warum scheint es so, als ob sie sich hassen?"

„Deine erste Frage ist leicht zu beantworten. Piccolo und Nail sind Brüder. Und um deine zweite Frage zu beantworten – Als Piccolo uns vor drei Jahren verlassen hatte, hatten er und sein Bruder, sowie viele andere Namekianer, sich nicht im Guten getrennt. Ihr müsst wissen, Piccolo war nicht immer der Namekianer, der er jetzt ist. Ich kann mich nicht an so viel erinnern, weil ich da noch jünger war, aber es hat eine Zeit gegeben, in der Piccolo zwischen der Seite des Guten und des Bösen hin- und hergerissen war. Er soll in dieser Zeit viele schreckliche Dinge getan haben, hat sich am Ende aber doch für das Gute entschieden. Er hatte dann die Insel verlassen um Erlösung zu erlangen und keiner von uns hat ihn seitdem gesehen."

"Oh…" Gohan war sprachlos. Er wusste, dass, als er Piccolo vor zwei Jahren, als dieser den Lord um eine Arbeit als Wache gebeten hatte, er sich vor ihm gefürchtet hatte. Zuerst einmal war er grün und dann war da noch die Sache, dass Piccolo zu jedem unfreundlich gewesen war und nicht viele Freunde im Palast hatte. Da war Gohan ins Spiel gekommen. Eines Tages, als er Piccolo wieder alleine trainieren gesehen hatte, hatte als seinen Mut gesammelt und war auf ihn zugegangen, um ihn zu fragen, ob er ihn trainieren könnte. Piccolo hatte ihn nur angestarrt, dann jedoch zugestimmt, den damals dreijährigen Jungen zu trainieren. Und Gohan konnte sagen, dass sie mehr als nur Lehrer und Schüler waren. Sie waren Freunde geworden.

„Und wie hast du Piccolo kennen gelernt?", wollte Dende wissen, also erzählte Gohan ihm seine Geschichte.

* * *

„Ich verstehe…", sagte der Älteste nachdenklich, nachdem Goku und Piccolo ihm alles erzählt hatten. Er schien die Sache für einen Moment lang abzuwägen, bevor er wieder sprach. „Son Goku, bitte kommt zu mir, Sohn." Goku befolgte seine Bitte und kam näher, sodass er nun direkt vor dem Namekianer stand. Saichourou hob dann seine Hand und legte sie Goku auf den Kopf. „Ihr seid in einem Konflikt mit Euch selbst. Ihr habt Zweifel. Zweifel darüber, wer Ihr seid und wohin Ihr gehört. Aber tief im Inneren habt Ihr Euch bereits entschieden – Ihr wisst es bloß noch nicht. Ihr liebt Eure Familie und sorgt Euch um Eure Freunde. Ihr habt ein gutes und reines Herz… Ich werde sie Euch überlassen…"

„Was?", fragte Nail wieder aufgebracht. „Saichourou, mit allem nötigen Respekt, aber sie sind Fremde. Ihr könnt ihnen nicht einfach das geben, was unserem Volk gehört!"

„Nail, bitte, hole den Dragonball und gib ihn Son Goku… Hole bitte auch Dende und die Frau und den Sohn des jungen Mannes."

„Dragonball?", fragte Goku verwirrt, als Nail die Treppen hinunterstieg. „Nennt Ihr die Kugeln hier so?"

„Son Goku, es gibt viele Sachen, die Ihr nicht über die Kugeln wisst. Ihr habt auch keine Vorstellung von der Macht, die sie besitzen. Ihr mögt sie den Schatz der Macht nennen, wie alle anderen Rassen, aber der wirkliche Name dieses Schatzes ist Dragonballs. Sie wurden von einem meiner Vorfahren erschaffen, genauso wie die drei Karten. Die Dragonballs waren der Auslöser vieler Kriege von Lords, die Macht suchten, also entschlossen sich meine Vorfahren sie und die Karten auf der ganzen Welt zu verteilen, sodass über sie keine weiteren Kriege gefochten werden würden. Als die Jahre vergingen, vergaßen die Leute die Dragonballs und sie blieben in ihren Erinnerungen nur als Legende erhalten. Als Legende vom Schatz der Macht", erzählte Saichourou ihm.

„Ich verstehe…", sagte Goku. „Erklärt Ihr mir die wahre Macht der Dragonballs?"

Der Älteste schüttelte ganz eben seinen Kopf. „Nein, Ihr seid noch nicht bereit, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren." In diesem Moment kehrte Nail mit der Kugel, Dende, Gohan und ChiChi zurück. „Deswegen wünsche ich, dass Dende mit Euch kommt. Obwohl er noch jung ist, hat er die Geschichte der Dragonballs seit Jahren studiert und er wird Euch alles erklären, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist. Er ist ein würdiges Mitglied des Drachenclans."

„Saichourou, seid Ihr Euch sicher?", fragte Dende überrascht. „Ihr wünscht wirklich, dass ich mit ihnen gehe?"

„Glaubst du, dass du das kannst?", wollte der Älteste wissen.

Dende dachte einen kurzen Moment lang nach bevor er nickte. „Ja, ich glaube, ich kann das."

„Dann ist es entschieden. Wenn Son Goku und seine Mannschaft uns morgen früh nach einer Nacht erholsamen Schlafs verlassen, wirst du mit ihnen gehen", schloss Saichourou.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte", sagte Piccolo, der die ganze Zeit über still gewesen war. „Morgen früh? Ihr scheint zu vergessen, dass Vegeta auf seinem Weg hierher ist. Es wäre besser, wenn wir so bald wie möglich aufbrechen würden, wie jetzt!"

„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Piccolo. Vegeta würde es nicht wagen, uns anzugreifen, wenn so viele andere Leute dabei sind. Obwohl die Namekianer hauptsächlich ein friedliches Volk sind, sind wir doch für unsere Stärke bekannt. Und selbst ein Saiyajin hat keine Chance gegen Dutzende oder Hunderte Namekianer", sagte der Älteste. „Son Goku, ich bitte Euch, zusammen mit Eurer Frau und Eurem Sohn die Nacht in meinem Haus zu verbringen. Du auch, Piccolo."

„Nun, ich denke Ihr habt Recht. Vegeta ist klug; er würde das nicht tun. Gut, wir bleiben. Ich muss nur meiner Mannschaft Bescheid geben, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen…", sagte der Saiyajin.

„Gut… Dende, bitte bringe Son Goku zur Tür und zeige unseren anderen Gästen ihre Zimmer."

„Ja, Saichourou", sagte der Junge und verließ gefolgt von den anderen, außer Nail, das Zimmer.

„Saichourou, glaubt Ihr wirklich es ist eine weise Idee, sie hier übernachten zu lassen?", fragte er besorgt. „Sie sind Fremde und Piccolo ist bei ihnen."

„Nail, du bist genauso wie dein Bruder. Vertraue mit einfach. Sie stellen für uns keine Bedrohung dar. Piccolo hat sich außerdem in den letzten drei Jahren verändert. Er hat sich entschieden, dem Pfad des Lichts zu folgen und hat ihn in der Zeit nicht einmal verlassen. Er tut alles für seine Erlösung und er hat sogar gelernt, sich wieder um andere zu sorgen, selbst wenn er dies nicht zeigt. Ich weiß, eure Kindheit war nicht einfach gewesen, aber gib ihm eine Chance. Dieser Junge, Son Gokus Sohn, hat einen guten Einfluss auf ihn. Piccolo sorgt sich um ihn als wäre er sein eigener Sohn. Und tief im Inneren sorgt er sich auch um dich, Nail. Glaub mir…"


	14. Fast

**A/N: Okay, öhm, keine Review diesmal… Macht aber auch nichts… Werde trotzdem nicht aufhören, diese Geschichte weiter zu posten… Wer immer dieses Kapitel aus liest, viel Spaß damit!**

* * *

**Kapitel 13: Fast…**

Was war es nur immer mit Frauen und Kleidung? fragte sich Vegeta im Stillen, als er wartete, während das verdammte blauhaarige Weib ein weiteres Kleid anprobierte. Er wollte nur das zerrissene Kleid ersetzen und nun suchten sie schon seit mehr als einer halben Stunde nach etwas Neuem! Was hielten seine Männer nur von ihm? Er, Vegeta, der Prinz der Saiyajins und auf der ganzen Welt gefürchtet, geht mit einer schwachen menschlichen Frau einkaufen! Er ballte seine Fäuste. Was, wenn Frieza jemals davon hörte? Das würde ihm nur eine weitere Chance geben, ihn zu verspotten!

Vegeta spürte das spontane Verlangen, etwas zu zerstören, aber er musste sich benehmen. Er wusste, dass die Namekianer friedliche und neutrale Leute waren. Und obwohl sie ihn kannten und vielleicht sogar fürchteten, tolerierten sie ihn und seine Männer auf ihrer Insel, solange er nichts Dummes tat, wie etwas zu zerstören. Er kannte allerdings auch ihre Stärke und wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen sie hätte, wenn sie sich plötzlich entscheiden sollten, ihn anzugreifen. Deswegen war er auch bereit, für das, was er kaufte, zu bezahlen, anstatt es zu stehlen. Er klopfte ungeduldig mit seinem Fuß. „Weib! Beeilt Euch! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

„Kein Grund so zu schreien", sagte sie mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck, als sie, mehrere Kleider in ihrem Armen tragend, aus der kleinen Kabine trat. „Ich nehme diese hier…"

Vegeta schnaubte nur und nahm sie. „Geht hinaus zu Nappa. Ich werde für die Kleider bezahlen."

„Wie Ihr wünscht", spottete sie, verschränkte ihre Arme über ihrer Brust und verließ das Geschäft.

Draußen sah sie sich auf der Suche nach Nappa um und sah ihn schließlich ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt stehen und mit einer der Namekianerfrauen schäkern. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte sie noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Moment mal! Das war ihre Chance! Nappa war mit dieser Frau beschäftigt, Radditz war irgendwo anders Proviant besorgen und Vegeta war in dem Geschäft! Sie sah sich noch einmal um, um sicherzugehen, dass auch wirklich kein Saiyajin in Sicht war, und fing an, sich durch die Menge zu drängen, fort vom Geschäft, fort von Nappa, fort von Vegeta.

Zuerst ging sie langsam, doch je weiter sie von ihnen fort kam, desto schneller fing sie an zu rennen. Sie hielt erst an, als sie ein paar Ecken hinter sich gelassen hatte, da sie sich nun sicher fühlte. Außerdem brannte ihre Lunge und sie war vollkommen außer Atem. Die Blicke, die ein paar Einheimische ihr zuwarfen, ignorierend, lehnte sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen eine Wand und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sie rieb ihre Arme, wo sich schon ein paar blaue Flecken, von den paar Malen, wo sie mit jemandem zusammengestoßen war, anfingen zu zeigen. Sie hatte das zu dieser Zeit noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Der einzige Gedanke in ihrem Kopf war gewesen, dass sie wegrennen konnte.

Nachdem das pralle Rot auf ihrem Gesicht begann zu verblassen und ihr Atmen ruhiger wurde, entschloss sie sich, dass es Zeit wurde, sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Vegeta anfangen würde nach ihr zu suchen, sobald er merkte, dass sie verschwunden war. Er brauchte sie noch, also war das das Wahrscheinlichste, was er tun würde. Aber wohin konnte sie gehen? Sie musste einen Ort finden, wo sie sich verstecken konnte, oder Leute finden, die sich bereit erklärten, ihr zu helfen. Und es gab immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass Goku auch hier war, da sich die Kugel in dieser Stadt befand. Also setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung, sich die ganze Zeit vorsichtig nach irgendwelchen Zeichen eines Saiyajins oder ihrer Freunde umsehend. Richtung? Unwichtig, solange sie Vegeta oder seinen Männern nicht begegnete.

* * *

Ein paar Minuten eher hatte Vegeta das Geschäft verlassen, nachdem er für die Kleidung, die die Frau sich ausgesucht hatte, bezahlt hatte. Glücklicherweise waren sie ziemlich günstig gewesen – andererseits hätte der Prinz aus dem Stapel ein oder zwei rausgesucht und den Rest zurückgegeben. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. So schwer es ihm auch fiel es zuzugeben, selbst wenn es nur sich selbst gegenüber war, die Frau verweichlichte ihn. Er hoffte, dass sie bald alle Kugeln finden würden, sodass er sie endlich loswerden konnte. Er hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren!

Er nahm die Karte heraus und warf einen kurzen blick darauf. Die Kugel, nach der er suchte, befand sich noch immer am gleichen Ort. Das war gut. Aber eine andere Kugel schien sich von der ersten fortzubewegen. Das war nicht gut. Das könnte bedeuten, dass derjenige, der die zweite Kugel bei sich hatte, bereits wusste, wo sich die erste befand. Aber dann, warum hatte er sie nicht genommen? Ein bedächtiger Blick breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, diese Kugel zu bekommen.

Vegeta steckte die Karte wieder in seine Tasche und sah sich nach Nappa und dem Weib um. Er fand Nappa ein paar Meter von sich entfernt, der rege mit einer Namekianerfrau anbändelte. Aber wo war das Weib? Er konnte sie nirgends sehen. Mit den schlimmsten Befürchtungen ging er rasch auf Nappa zu und schlug ihn hart gegen den Kiefer. „Wo ist sie?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Seinen Kiefer reibend, stand Nappa wieder auf. „Wie? Wovon sprichst du?", fragte der große Saiyajin und klang dabei vollkommen ahnungslos.

„Wovon ich spreche? Ich spreche von dem Weib! Ich habe sie zu dir rausgeschickt, aber du schienst mit dieser Hure so beschäftigt gewesen zu sein, dass sie wahrscheinlich die Chance genutzt hat, um zu fliehen!" Er hielt sich den Kopf, da er den Ansatz von Kopfschmerzen fühlte. „Warum erzähle ich dir das überhaupt? Hör zu, du gehst und triffst dich mit Nappa am Marktplatz und dann fangt ihr an nach ihr zu suchen. Sie kann nicht weit gekommen sein, also treffen wir uns dort wieder in einer Stunde, klar soweit?" Nappa nickte nur stumm und stürmte los.

Vegeta drehte sich um und begann in die andere Richtung zu gehen, die gleiche Richtung, die Bulma schon ein paar Minuten früher eingeschlagen hatte. Er tobte innerlich. Was bildete sich das Weib ein, davonzulaufen?! Sobald er sie gefunden hatte, war es vorbei mit den _Nettigkeiten_! Von jetzt an würde ihn keiner mehr beschuldigen zu verweichlichen! _Niemand!_ Er würde ihr zeigen, dass sie nicht im Urlaub war! Sie würde herausfinden, was es bedeutete, eine Geisel zu sein!

Wo würde er hingehen, wenn er abhauen wollte?, fragte Vegeta sich. Zum Hafen natürlich. Da würden genug Schiffe sein, die sie von dieser Insel runterbringen könnten. Vegeta wusste, dass das Weib schlau war. Vielleicht _zu_ schlau. Sie würde eine Möglichkeit finden, die Leute so zu manipulieren um ihren Willen zu kriegen.

Mit diesem Gedanken in seinem Hinterkopf zog der Prinz sein Tempo an. Er musste zum Hafen gelangen, bevor sie ein Schiff finden konnte!

* * *

Bulma wusste, dass sie näher kam. Sie musste von dieser Insel runter! Und das so schnell wie möglich! Vegeta hatte wahrscheinlich schon herausgefunden, dass sie fort war und suchte gerade jetzt nach ihr. Zuerst war sie nur ziellos durch die Stadt gewandert, bis sie endlich den Mut gefunden hatte, einen Einwohner zu fragen, wie sie zum Hafen kam. Diese Namekianer waren wirklich freundlich, obwohl nicht alle ihre Sprache sprachen, aber diejenigen, die das taten, waren sehr hilfsbereit.

Plötzlich blinzelte Bulma. Hatte sie wirklich gesehen, was sie dachte, gerade gesehen zu haben? Da ging etwas Schwarzes und Abstehendes durch die Menschenmenge vor ihr. Sie hielt ihren Atem an. Schwarz und abstehend konnte nur eines bedeuten – Saiyajin. Aber Vegeta war kleiner als diese Person, Radditzs Haar war länger und Nappa hatte eine Glatze!

Sie fing an, schneller zu gehen. Sie musste ihre Vermutung einfach bestätigen. Und wirklich, als sie näher kam und einmal kein großer Namekianer ihre Sicht versperrte, konnte sie ihn sehen. Ein weites Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie war in Sicherheit! „Goku!", rief sie und fuchtelte verzweifelt mit ihren Armen, aber plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand über ihren Mund gepresst, die sie rückwärts in eine dunkle Gasse zog.

Goku hielt ganz plötzlich an und schaute sich um. Er hätte schwören können, dass jemand seinen Namen gerufen hatte, sah jedoch niemanden, den er kannte und es schien auch niemand seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangen zu wollen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging weiter zu seinem Schiff. Diese ganze Situation machte ihn einfach nur paranoid.

Bulma versuchte sich zu befreien, als sie sah, wie Goku anhielt, bis sie etwas Kaltes und Scharfes an ihrer Kehle spürte. „Ein Wort und Kakarotto wird nur Eure Leiche finden", flüsterte eine kalte Stimme in ihr Ohr.

Bulmas Augen wurden weit, aber sie hielt ganz still. Nur ein Gedanke flog ihr durch den Kopf. _Vegeta!_ Wie hatte er sie so schnell gefunden. Sie hatte einen Vorsprung, also wie… Er musste gewusst haben, wo sie hinwollte. Das war die einzige Erklärung, die sie finden konnte. Sie fühlte Tränen in ihren Augen, als sie sah, wie Goku mit seinen Schultern zuckte und weiterging. Wie sehr wollte sie wieder seinen Namen rufen, aber erst einmal konnte sie das nicht, aufgrund von Vegetas Hand, die noch immer fest über ihren Mund gepresst war, und dann noch wegen dem Messer, dass er ihr offensichtlich an die Kehle hielt und ihr damit zeigte, dass er durchaus in der Lage war, sie hier und jetzt töten zu können.

„Ich sehe, Ihr versteht mich", schmunzelte er grauenvoll und drehte sie um, sodass sie ihn ansah und entfernte die Hand von ihrem Mund, als er ganz sicher war, dass Kakarotto fort war. „Ihr seid eine schlaue Frau. Ihr versteht endlich, dass ich keine Skrupel habe, euch zu töten. Und ich hoffe, Ihr versteht, dass es keinen Sinn macht, fortzulaufen." Er hob eine Hand, um die Träne wegzuwischen, die an ihrer Wange herunterlief. „Wo immer Ihr hingeht, ich werde Euch finden." Dann ergriff er grausam ihr Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her. „Lasst uns gehen! Wir haben schon genug Zeit wegen Euch verloren! Ich werde Euch zurück zum Schiff bringen, sodass Ihr nicht noch mehr Ärger macht, als Ihr es schon getan habt! Und dann kümmere ich mich um Kakarotto!"

Bulma wagte es nicht, etwas zu sagen. Sie war noch immer zu erschüttert über Vegetas plötzlichen Wandel. Die ganze Güte, die sie glaubte, in ihm entdeckt zu haben, war verschwunden. Sie schüttelte sich. Seine Augen waren so kalt und als er sie so nun hinter sich herzog, tat er ihr weh. Verflucht, er drohte ihr sogar, sie zu töten! Und es klang jetzt sogar ernst, nicht wie die anderen Male! Und sie hatte gedacht, dass er anfing sich ihr gegenüber zu lockern seit sie auf das Schiff gekommen war. Es waren nur wenige Tage gewesen, aber sie hatte geglaubt, dass sie in ihm ein Herz gefunden hatte. Da hatte sie sich jedoch offensichtlich geirrt.

Sie unterdrückte weitere Tränen. Nein, sie würde sich nicht soweit erniedrigen lassen, nochmals vor ihm zu weinen! Sie hatte noch immer ihren Stolz! Sie war Lady Bulma, Tochter von Lord Briefs! Sie würde es nicht zulassen, Schande über sich und ihre Familie zu bringen!

* * *

Ein paar Minuten später kamen sie am Marktplatz an, wo Nappa und Radditz schon warteten. Beide, besonders Nappa's, Gesichter erhellten sich, als sie den Prinzen mit der blauhaarigen Frau im Schlepptau, auf sich zukommen sahen. „Ich sehe, du hast sie gefunden…", sagte Nappa nervös, als sie vor ihm anhielten.

Vegeta schnaubte. „Glücklicherweise für euch Deppen, ja, ich habe sie gefunden. Und nun bringe ich sie zum Schiff. Ihr zwei wartet hier auf mich, bis ich zurückkomme, aber seid vorsichtig und ich warne euch, stellt nichts Dummes an! Wir hatten schon fast eine kleine Begegnung mit Kakarotto. Ich hoffe, dass ich zum Sonnenuntergang wieder hier bin und dann holen wir uns die Kugel." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, bestieg er einfach ein Pferd, das dort stand, und zog Bulma mit sich hinauf.

„Hey!", rief der Besitzer des Pferdes. „Ihr könnt es nicht einfach nehmen!"

Mit einem finsteren Blick griff Vegeta in seine Tasche und nahm eine goldene Münze heraus, die er dem Namekianer zuwarf. „Behaltet den Rest…", sagte er bloß und ritt los. Er wollte sich damit jetzt nicht auseinandersetzen.

* * *

Es war schon später Nachmittag, als Goku auf seinem Weg zurück zum Haus des Ältesten war. Er hatte den anderen auf dem Schiff die momentane Lage erklärt, und obwohl sie aufgrund von Vegetas Anwesenheit auf der Insel ein bisschen widerwillig waren, gaben sie sich einverstanden, eine weitere Nacht zu bleiben, bevor sie wieder in See stachen. Ihr Kapitän hatte ihnen befohlen, den Abend frei zu nehmen und sich zu amüsieren, aber auch vorsichtig zu sein.

Geistesabwesen biss er von dem Apfel ab, den er gerade gekauft hatte. Er konnte seine Gedanken immer noch nicht von dem, was vor ein paar Stunden geschehen war, abwenden. Er konnte immer noch schwören, dass jemand nach ihm gerufen hatte. Er hatte seine Freunde auf dem Schiff gefragt, aber es war keiner von ihnen gewesen. Etwas störte ihn schon die ganze Zeit. Er wusste, dass die Antwort zu dieser Frage direkt vor ihm lag – er konnte sie nur nicht sehen. Da muss etwas gewesen sein, was er verpasst hatte.

Etwas Wichtiges.

Aber was?

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er das alte Haus erreichte und seine Familie wartete schon auf ihn. ChiChi zeigte ihm ihr Zimmer für diese Nacht und Gohan spielte mit diesem kleinen Namekjungen, Dende. Goku war froh, dass dieser Junge mit ihnen kam, obwohl er wusste, dass es für ihn gefährlich sein könnte, aber mit Dende an Bord würde Gohan jemanden zum Spielen haben. Jemanden in seinem Alter.

Goku entschuldigte sich von ChiChi, als er durch eine Tür Piccolo unter einem Baum im Hinterhof sitzen sah, offensichtlich meditierend, und ging auf ihn zu. Es gab noch etwas, dass er nicht verstand. Er und Nail sahen sich so ähnlich und verhielten sich doch so kalt miteinander. Goku wusste, dass Piccolo kein übler Kerl war und Gohan himmelte ihn an, also musste etwas in der Vergangenheit geschehen sein. „Hey Piccolo", begrüßte er ihn freundlich.

„Was wollt Ihr, Son Goku?", antworte der Namekianer ruppig.

„Ich bin hier, um mit Euch zu sprechen", sagte der andere Krieger. „Ihr scheint hier jeden im Haus zu kennen und ich fragte mich bloß, warum Ihr die Insel vor drei Jahren verlassen habt… Und außerdem bemerkte ich eine starke Ähnlichkeit zwischen Euch und Nail… Seid Ihr Brüder oder so etwas Ähnliches? Ich meine, Ihr benehmt Euch sicherlich nicht wie Brüder. Ist in der Vergangenheit etwas geschehen?"

Piccolo stand abrupt auf. Ohne ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, sagte er, „Das geht Euch wirklich nichts an, Goku. Lasst mich einfach in Frieden und belästigt mich nicht weiter mit dieser Sache."

„Man, Piccolo, Ihr müsst nicht gleich so launisch werden…", sagte Goku und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich sorge mich nur um Euch, wie ich mich um all meine Freunde sorge, und dachte, Ihr bräuchtet vielleicht meine Hilfe."

„Ich brauche Eure Hilfe nicht", sagte Piccolo kühl und ging vorbei an Goku zurück ins Haus. „Und ich brauche keine Freunde…"

Obwohl der letzte Teil nicht lauter als ein Flüstern war, hörte der Saiyajin es. Er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und grinste zu sich selbst. _Warum müssen manche Leute nur immer so dickköpfig sein?_, dachte er, _Und Piccolo, ob Ihr es wisst oder nicht, Ihr habt noch immer einen Freund. Wenn ich es nicht bin, dann ist es Gohan._

* * *

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit kamen Vegeta und Bulma endlich beim Schiff er. Er warf sie über seine Schulter und kletterte die Strickleiter vom kleinen Boot zum großen Schiff hinauf. Er ließ sie fast auf den Boden fallen, als er über die Reling sprang. Sie blieb jedoch die ganze Zeit still, aus Angst, dass der Prinz der Saiyajins sie verletzte. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte sich noch immer nicht verändert und sie war wirklich besorgt darüber, was sich von jetzt an für sie ändern würde. Aber eines war sie sich sicher. Der Urlaub war vorbei…

„Oh, Vegeta", fragte einer seiner Männer. „Schon wieder zurück? Habt ihr die Kugel und wo sind Radditz und Nappa?"

„Nein, wir haben die Kugel _noch _nicht, die beiden Deppe sind noch immer in der Stadt und ich bin nur zurückgekommen, weil das Weib Ärger gemacht hat", antwortete Vegeta und zog Bulma wieder hoch. „Sobald ich mit ihr fertig bin, gehe ich zurück."

Er festigte den Griff an ihrem Handgelenk, zog sie hinein und stieß sie in ihre Kabine. Sie stolperte und fiel auf ihr Bett. Sie setzte sich auf, und während sie geistesabwesend ihr wundes Handgelenk rieb, sah sie den Prinzen, der in der Tür stand, an. „Hört mir gut zu, Weib. Ihr werdet heute Abend nichts zu Essen bekommen und in den folgenden Tagen werdet Ihr das essen, was ich euch bringe. Ihr werdet die Kabine nicht mehr verlassen. In der Ecke steht ein Eimer. Benutzt ihn oder pisst auf den Boden, was Ihr lieber mögt. Ich werde ihn einmal am Tag abholen lassen, habt Ihr mich verstanden?" Er grinste grausam, als Bulma leicht nickte. „Gut. Ihr könnt froh sein, dass ich Euch nicht bei meinen Männern an Deck gelassen habe. Ich bin mir sicher, sie würden sich über ein bisschen Frischfleisch… nun, frischeres Fleisch, freuen…"

Sobald Vegeta die Kabine verlassen hatte, vergrub Bulma ihr Gesicht in dem Kissen und fing an zu schluchzen. Sie hätte es fast geschafft, fortzulaufen! Sie war fast frei gewesen! _Fast…_ Aber hat es ihr etwas Gutes gebracht? Nein! Alles war jetzt nur noch schlimmer geworden…

Vegeta zögerte einen Moment, als er die herzzereissenden Schluchzer durch die Tür hörte. Etwas tief in seinem Inneren sagte zu ihm, er sollte zurückgehen, er unterdrückte jedoch dieses Gefühl. Er war der Prinz aller Saiyajins! Er war nicht verweichlich! Er war ein Mörder, ein Schlächter! Er würde niemals nachgeben, nur weil eine schwache Menschenfrau sich die Augen ausheulte! Von jetzt an würde er ihr zeigen, wer er wirklich war!


	15. Die Verwüstung

**A/N: Hi, meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser… Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen, aber der Stress für meine Abschlussprüfung zu lernen, scheint sich nicht nur auf das Fanfiction schreiben selbst, sondern auch auf das Übersetzen übertragen zu haben. Der Tag hat eindeutig zu wenig Stunden (zumindest zu wenig Freizeit) und man ist auch viel zu schnell müde… Aber hier ist es nun und das darauf ist schon etwa halbfertig! Ich hoffe, ihr seid von dem hier nicht enttäuscht, da hier sehr viel Dialog und auch Handlung ist, aber nicht viel Gedanken und Gefühle…**

**Nun viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

****Kapitel 14: Die Verwüstung**

Es war schon dunkel, die Straßen fast menschenleer und Nappa und Radditz saßen noch immer am Marktplatz und warteten darauf, dass ihr Prinz zurückkam. „Mir ist langweilig", beschwerte sich Nappa.

„Ich weiß… Den ganzen Tag hier so rumzusitzen und zu warten ist einfach nichts für einen Saiyajin. Wir sind Krieger und außerdem wollte Vegeta nur nicht tagsüber jemanden angreifen, weil er dachte, dass wir nicht mit einer handvoll Namekianer klarkommen würden. Aber jetzt sind fast alle drinnen und in ihren Betten. Was hältst du davon, ein bisschen Verwüstung anzurichten? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Vegeta das nichts ausmachen wird, da wir dann genug Zeit hätten, die Kugel zu stehlen…", schlug Nappa vor.

Nappa grinste nur. „Hört sich gut an…"

* * *

Vegeta konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er das Pferd auf einem Hügel vor der Stadt zügelte. Der Himmel über der Stadt glühte in einem goldenen und roten Licht. Der Geruch von brennendem Holz erreichte seine Nase und er konnte Leute schreien hören. Er knurrte. „Diese Idioten! Ich hatte ihnen befohlen, nichts Dummes anzustellen. Aber hören sie auf mich? Natürlich nicht!" Mit der Zunge schnalzend trieb er das Pferd in die Stadt. Er hatte ihnen erzählt, dass die Kugel höchstwahrscheinlich in dem Haus des Ältesten sein würde, also nahm er an, dass er dort nach ihnen suchen musste. 

„Leute… hört ihr das?", fragte Krillin. Er, Yamcha, Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu saßen in einer Bar und hatten eine Menge Spaß.

„Was hören wir?" fragte Yamcha leicht lallend.

„Ich weiß nicht… Es klingt wie Schreie…", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Krillin… du bist betrunken… Genauso wie wir… Das bildest du dir nur ein…", sagte Yamcha zu ihm und legte seinen Arm um seinen Freund.

Plötzlich knirschte es laut, gefolgt von einem hölzernen und brennenden Balken, der direkt auf ihren Tisch fiel. Die vier Männer schafften es gerade rechtzeitig auszuweichen, bevor sie erschlagen wurden. „Glaubst du immer noch, dass ich mir das einbilde?", schrie der kleine Mann erschrocken und plötzlich ganz und gar nüchtern.

„Verdammte Scheiße! Was geht hier vor? Wer war das?", fragte der vernarbte Mann verwirrt.

„Die Saiyajins…", stellte Tenshinhan fest, als ein weiterer Balken niederfiel. „Wir müssen hier raus!"

Er brauchte nicht mehr zu sagen, da sie alle den gleichen Gedanken hatten, und den schreienden Namekianern nach draußen folgen, gerade rechtzeitig bevor der Rest des Hauses in sich zusammenstürzte. „Das war eng…", sagte Chao-Zu leicht zitternd. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

Die vier Männer schauten sich bestürzt um. Überall war Feuer. „Wir müssen den Namekianern helfen, das Feuer unter Kontrolle zu bringen!", rief Krillin über die Schreie.

Sie nickten bloß und machten sich an die Arbeit.

* * *

Goku schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung. Er konnte es fühlen. Es war ungewöhnlich warm im Zimmer. Dann erreichte der Geruch seine Nase. Es roch so, als ob etwas brannte… Holz. Und dann konnte er die Schreie aus der Stadt erkennen… Einen Moment. Es war mitten in der Nacht, warum also war dieser Zimmer hellbeleuchtet?! Er blickte aus dem Fenster und sah, was los war. Es schien fast so, als ob die ganze Stadt in Flammen stand. „Die Saiyajins…", murmelte er bevor er sich zu der Frau neben sich umdrehte. „ChiChi, wach auf!" 

Benommen öffnete ChiChi ihre Augen. „Was ist los, Goku?"

„Wir müssen hier raus! Sofort!", schrie er und zog sich schnell an.

Nun war ChiChi ganz wach, als auch sie das roch und hörte was Goku geweckt hatte. Sie warf sich auch ihre Kleidung über und sie machten sich auf dem Weg zu dem Zimmer, in dem die Jungen schliefen. Glücklicherweise kam Piccolo gerade, gefolgt von den Kindern, dort heraus. „Oh mein Gott, Gohan! Geht es dir gut?", fragte ChiChi besorgt und umarmte ihren Sohn.

„Ja, Mom, mir geht es gut… Aber wir müssen hier weg!", sagte er zu ihr.

Sie nickte und stand auf. „Goku, worauf wartest du?"

Er und Piccolo blickten sich kurz an. „Geh mit den Kindern voraus! Piccolo und ich müssen dem Ältesten helfen!"

„Aber Goku!" In diesem Moment stürzte ein Balken herunter, der den Weg zwischen Goku und ChiChi blockierte.

„Geht schon! Macht euch um uns keine Sorgen!", befahl er.

„G-gut…", sagte ChiChi, nahm jeweils eine Hand der Jungen und fing an zu rennen. Ihr Weg zur Vordertür war versperrt, aber wenn sie sich beeilte, konnte sie die Hintertür noch rechtzeitig erreichen.

Goku schaute der flüchtenden ChiChi und den Jungs nach und dann gingen er und Piccolo die Treppen hinauf zu Saichourou und Nail. Sie mussten Mund und Nase verdecken. Es war unerträglich heiß dort oben und der dichte Rauch trieb Tränen in ihre Augen. „Saichourou? Nail?", rief Goku aus.

„Wir sind hier!", hörten sie eine gedämpfte Stimme.

Sie folgten ihr bis sie den Ältesten noch auf seinem _Thron _sitzen und Nail neben ihm stehen sahen. „Was macht ihr zwei noch hier? Das Haus könnte jeden Moment in sich zusammenbrechen!", sagte Goku zu ihnen.

„Saichourou ist krank", informierte Nail sie. „Er hat Probleme sich zu bewegen und er ist zu groß und zu schwer als dass ich ihn tragen könnte. Und ich werde nicht von seiner Seite weichen."

„Es ist in Ordnung, Son Goku", sagte der Älteste nun mit einer ruhigen Stimme. „Ich bin schon alt und ich bin bereit zu sterben."

„Es tut mir Leid." Goku ging auf ihn zu. „Aber das akzeptiere ich nicht als Antwort. Wir sind drei starke Männer und wir werden Euch hier rausbekommen. Ich werde Euch nicht sterben lassen, nicht nach dem, was Ihr für meine Freund und mich getan habt."

Saichourou seufzte geschlagen. „Nail, hole bitte den Dragonball."

Der Namekianer gehorchte und ging zum hinteren Teil des Zimmers, wo sie die Kugel aufbewahrten, seit Goku angekommen war. Der Saiyajin wurde langsam nervös. Mit jeder Minute, die verging, erhöhte sich die Temperatur in diesem Zimmer. Das Feuer begann sich durch das Dach zu fressen und Goku war sich sicher, dass sie nicht mehr viel Zeit haben würden, bis das Haus zusammenbrach. Und er wusste, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, den Ältesten hinauszubekommen, aber er weigerte sich, ohne ihn zu gehen.

Nach was wie eine halbe Ewigkeit schien kam Nail zurück, doch bevor er sie erreichte gab ein Teil des Bodens nach, sodass er stolperte und die kleine goldene Schatulle mit der Kugel fallen ließ. Er bückte sich schnell, um sie aufzuheben, doch stürzte plötzlich ein Balken von der Decke. Nail schloss seine Augen und wartete darauf, dass der Balken ihn begrub. Doch es geschah nie. Verwirrt schaute er auf, nur um Piccolo, der den Balken festhielt, über sich zu sehen.

„Was schaust du so?", sagte Piccolo mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Beeilung… Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dieses Ding noch länger halten kann…"

Bevor er die Kugel aufhob, warf Nail seinem Bruder ein dankbares Lächeln zu und ging dann zu Saichourou. „Piccolo", sagte Goku. „Was macht Ihr? Kommt schon!"

„Geht, Goku! Bringt den Ältesten hier raus. Wenn ich den Balken jetzt loslasse, wird er auf den Boden stürzen und ich glaube das ganze Haus mit sich nehmen", sagte er zu ihm.

Goku nickte zögernd. „Gut, Piccolo. Seid vorsichtig. Versucht rauszukommen, okay?" Als Antwort grinste Piccolo nur wissend.

Mit Goku auf einer und Nail auf der anderen Seite, stützte sich der Älteste auf ihren Schultern ab und stieß sich selbst aus seinem _Thron_. Mit diesem Zusatzgewicht fing der Saiyajin an noch mehr zu schwitzen, als er es schon tat, aber zusammen schafften sie es irgendwie die Treppen herunterzukommen und in dem Moment, als sie das Haus verlassen hatten und ein paar Meter davon weggekommen waren, gaben ihre Beine nach und erschöpft setzte sich Saichourou auf den Boden.

ChiChi und die zwei Jungs, die schon draußen warteten, rannten auf sie zu. „Goku, geht es euch gut?", fragte ChiChi besorgt.

„Ja… Es geht uns gut…", antwortete er keuchend.

„Dad? Wo ist Piccolo?", wollte Gohan wissen.

„Piccolo…", sagte Goku nachdenklich und blickte zurück zum Haus. „Er ist da noch drinnen…" In diesem Moment brach das ganze Haus in sich zusammen.

„_Nein!_ Piccolo!", schrie Gohan, Tränen liefen an seinem Gesicht herunter, und er wollte zu der Ruine des Hauses gehen, aber sein Vater hielt ihn zurück.

„Du kannst da nicht hingehen. Es ist noch zu gefährlich. Du kannst nichts mehr tun!" Goku zog seinen sich windenden Sohn in seine Arme. „Er hat sein Leben für uns gegeben. Ganz ruhig…."

„Oh, ist das nicht ein bewegender Moment…", hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme sagen.

Als sie sich umdrehten, konnten sie ihren Augen nicht trauen. Zwei Personen standen dort, beide mit brennenden Fackeln in ihren Händen. „Radditz. Nappa. Ich wusste, dass ihr hinter dem allen steckt", spie Goku; sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Er wusste nicht wie viele Leben dieses Feuer schon gekostet hatte und noch kosten würde, aber einer der Opfer war Piccolo.

„Du bist klüger, als ich gedacht hab, kleiner Bruder", sagte Radditz grinsend.

„Und wo ist euer oh-so-mächtiger Prinz?"

„Ich bin hier." Alle wandten ihre Köpfe und sahen Vegeta von links kommen.

„Vegeta, ich dachte, Ihr hättet mehr Verstand. Diese Verwüstung anrichten nur um die Kugel zu bekommen?", fragte Goku und man konnte ganz klar die Abscheu in seiner Stimme hören.

„Das war nicht ich. Das ist nicht mein Stil. Diese zwei Schwachköpfe taten es", antwortete Vegeta und blickte sie wütend an.

Vegeta begann auf Goku zuzugehen. Der andere Saiyajin ließ seinen Sohn los und schritt dem Prinzen entgegen. Sie umkreisten sich, wobei sie den anderen nicht aus den Augen ließen. „Wo ist Bulma?", verlangte Goku zu wissen.

„Das Weib ist auf meinem Schiff. Keine Angst, sie ist nicht tot, noch nicht. Sie hat mich fast dazu gebracht, sie heute zu töten. Übrigens, sie war es, die Ihr heute nach Euch habt rufen hören, als Ihr auf dem Weg zum Hafen wart." Vegeta grinste selbstgefällig, als er den Blick auf dem Gesicht seines Feindes sah. Nun wusste Goku, was ihn die ganze Zeit gestört hatte. Die Stimme, die er gehört hatte, war Bulmas gewesen! Und er hatte sie nicht erkannt! Sie musste versucht haben, fortzulaufen! Verflucht! Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Vegeta weitersprach. „Ja, sie war es. Ihr wäret fast in der Lage gewesen, sie zu retten. Aber Ihr tatet es nicht. Ihr wart zu dumm um sie zu erkennen. Und jetzt, gebt mir die Kugel."

„Nur über meine Leiche", sagte er bestimmt.

„Wie ihr wünscht."

Mit diesen Worten gingen beide Saiyajins in eine Kampfhaltung und nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, stürzten sie sich aufeinander. Sie tauschten Tritte und Schläge aus, wobei keiner von ihnen die Oberhand erlangen konnte. Manchmal schaffte Goku es einen Treffer zu landen und die Oberhand zu haben, aber dann schaffte Vegeta das gleiche. Sie waren gleichwertige Kämpfer, bis Gokus Faust mit Vegetas Kiefer kollidierte und ihn zurückstolpern ließ.

Vegeta wischte ein bisschen Blut von seinen Lippen und schaute seinen Gegner an. „Ihr seid unglaublich stark. Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass Ihr nur ein drittklassiger Saiyajin seid…"

„Haltet den Mund und kämpft!", schrie Goku.

„Aha… Man kann den Jungen aus der Rasse entfernen, aber man kann die Rasse nicht aus dem Jungen entfernen…"

„Wovon sprecht ihr?"

„Ich werde Euch etwas erzählen, _Goku",_ sagte Vegeta und betonte dabei den menschlichen Namen des anderen Saiyajins. „Ihr könnt es nicht verleugnen. Ihr seid einer von uns. Ihr seid ein Saiyajin, und das mit jeder Faser Eures Körpers."

„Das ist nicht wahr", wisperte Goku fast. „Ich werde niemals einer von euch sein!", schrie er zuletzt und eilte auf den Prinzen zu.

Der Prinz der Saiyajins wich diesem durch die Wut unkoordinierten Angriff aus und grinste ihn wissend an. „Oh ja, das seid ihr, Kakarotto. Das kribbelnde Gefühl in Eurem Körper, wenn kämpfen wollt, das gute Gefühl, wenn ihr einen Kampf gewonnen habt und das unglaubliche Gefühl der Macht in eurem Körper. Ihr empfangt diese Gefühle mit offenen Armen und wollt mir erzählen, dass Ihr kein Saiyajin seid? Akzeptiert diese Tatsachen."

Gokus Körper bebte vor Zorn dem Mann vor ihm gegenüber. Aber tief im Inneren wusste er, dass der Saiyajin Recht hatte. Er _liebte_ diese Gefühle. Sie waren ein Teil von ihm. Verflucht! Er _war_ diese Gefühle! Er ließ seinen Körper entspannen und ließ seinen Kopf geschlagen hängen. „Ihr habt Recht, Vegeta. Ich bin ein Saiyajin. Ich gebe zu, dass ich diese Gefühle habe und dass ich sie mit offenen Armen empfange. Aber das macht mich nicht zu einem von euch. Mein Körper kennt auch noch andere Gefühle. Ich sorge mich zum Beispiel um meine Freunde und liebe meine Familie. Diese Gefühle kann jemand, der so kalt ist wir Ihr, niemals fühlen. Und jetzt geht. Ich werde Euch den Dragonball nicht geben, da Ihr noch immer Bulma in Eurer Gewalt habt. Ich werde ihn Euch erst geben, wenn Ihr sie zu mir zurückgebracht habt."

Vegeta schnaubte nur. „Diese Gefühle machen einen Krieger schwach, Kakarotto. Aber wie Ihr wünscht, ich werde mich zurückziehen. Ihr wäret für mich jetzt kein würdiger Gegner und ich möchte Euch nicht unter diesen Bedingungen besiegen. Nappa, Radditz, lasst uns gehen." Er wandte sich zum Gehen und vertraute darauf, dass seine Männer ihm folgten, wurde aber durch einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei der Frau, die Kakarottos Partnerin zu sein schien, aufgehalten. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Radditz einen ahnungslosen Kakarotto von hinten angriff und die Klinge eines Messers durch seine linke Schulter stieß, wobei er das Herz nur knapp verfehlte. Der jüngere Saiyajin fiel zu Boden. Die nächsten Dinge passierten fast wie in Zeitlupe. Alarmiert durch den Schrei seiner Mutter, schaute der Junge auf und bemerkte, was wahrscheinlich passieren würde. Ein Wutschrei löste sich aus seiner Kehle und rief nach seinem Vater. Er sprang auf und stürzte sich auf einen vollkommen unvorbereiteten Radditz und trat ihm kräftig in den Bauch. Der Saiyajin wurde durch die Überraschung des unglaublich starken Angriffes des Jungen zurückgeworfen und konnte sich, dadurch wie versteinert, nicht gegen die darauf folgenden Attacken wehren. Erst ein paar Sekunden später erlangte er seine Beherrschung wieder und schlug den Jungen mit der Faust hart gegen die Brust, was ihm den Wind aus den Segeln nahm.

„Du dummes, kleines Blag!", spie Radditz und hielt Gohan an der Kehle hoch, die er langsam zudrückte. „Wie konntest du es wagen, mich anzugreifen? Dafür wirst du bezahlen." Mit diesen Worten verstärkte er den Griff an der Kehle des Jungen, was ihn nach Luft schnappen ließ.

„Gohan…", hörten sie Goku murmeln, und sahen, wie der Mann versuchte aufzustehen, während er die blutende Wunde an seiner Brust mit seiner Hand verdeckte. Er stolperte ein paar Meter vorwärts und fiel wieder.

Jedoch plötzlich, kurz bevor Gohan das Bewusstsein verlor, fühlte Radditz einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Oberarm, der ihn zwang, den Jungen loszulassen. Er blickte dorthin und sah Blut aus einer tiefen Wunde fließen. „Was zum…? Wer war das?", schrie er.

„Ich!" Sie alle wandten ihre Köpfe zu den Überresten des zerstörten Hauses.

Gohan, der auf dem Boden lag, zwang sich, seine Augen zu öffnen, nur um ein verschwommenes Bild von etwas Grünem dort stehen sah. Er lächelte leicht. „Piccolo…"

Vegeta knurrte. Er hatte geglaubt, dass der Namekianer tot war, begraben unter den Trümmern des Hauses. Er sah zu Kakarotto und seinem Sohn. Sie werden leben. Er war fast erleichtert. Das Weib hätte es nicht gemocht, wenn sie gestorben wären. Plötzlich fühlte er einen Blick auf sich. Er drehte seinen Kopf und bemerkte, dass der alte Namekianer ihn anschaute. Er sah schnell wieder zu seinen Männern. „Nappa, Radditz, lasst uns gehen! Jetzt! Ihr habt für heute genug Schaden angerichtet!" Sich nicht trauend irgendetwas zu sagen, hörten sie auf ihren Prinzen und folgten ihm. „Und denkt daran, Kakarotto. Eines Tages werdet Ihr dafür dankbar sein, unserer Rasse anzugehören."

Während sie behutsam den Rückzug der drei Saiyajins beobachteten, wagte keiner sich auch zu rühren, aber sobald sie ganz verschwunden waren, eilte ChiChi dorthin, wo Goku lag und Gohan kroch langsam auf seinen Vater zu. Sie drehte ihn vorsichtig herum und hielt ihn in ihren Armen, wobei ihre Kleidung bald voll Blut war. „Goku… Bitte, sag etwas…"

Gokus Augen flatterten auf. Gott, alles tat so höllisch weh. „ChiChi?", schaffte er herauszuwürgen. „Wo ist Gohan?"

„Ich bin hier, Dad…", antwortete Gohan und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er wollte seinen Vater nicht verlieren, nicht jetzt! „Piccolo hat mich gerettet…."

„Piccolo?" Goku drehte langsam seinen Kopf und sah dann den Namekianer auf sich zuhumpeln. Ein schmales Lächeln zog an seinen Lippen. „Ihr seid rausgekommen…"

Piccolo grinste ihn an. „Es braucht schon ein bisschen mehr als ein in sich zusammenfallendes Haus um mich zu erledigen." Er schaute zu Dende hinüber und nickte ihm zu, der dann einen Blick mit dem Ältesten austauschte und schließlich auf sie zuging. „Gohan, Lady ChiChi, lasst bitte Dende einen Blick auf Son Goku werfen." Auf den merkwürdigen Blick hin, den Mutter und Kind ihm zuwarfen, erklärte er weiter, „Dende ist einer der wenigen Namekianer, die die Gabe haben, Leute zu heilen."

Sie verstanden, dass Dende Goku helfen könnte und ließen den jungen Namekianer ihn sich anschauen. Er legte seine Hände über die blutende Wunde und bald erstrahlte ein goldenes Licht von seinen Händen, die die Wunde heilten. Nicht einmal eine Minute später entfernte er die Hände und Goku setzte sich überrascht auf. Der Saiyajin spannte seine Muskeln im linken Arm an und lächelte den jungen Namekianer an. „Danke Dende. Aber nun solltest du Piccolo heilen."

„Gut…" Damit ging Dende zu dem anderen Namekianer und heilte auch die Verletzungen, die er erhalten hatte, als das Haus in sich zusammengestürzt war.

In der Zwischenzeit ging Goku auf den Ältesten zu. „Es tut mir Leid, Saichourou. Es ist teilweise meine Schuld, dass all dies passiert ist. Ich würde Euch gerne helfen, da Ihr so freundlich zu uns gewesen wart. Aber wir müssen Euch so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Radditz ist verletzt, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie das davon abhalten wird, die anderen Dragonballs zu suchen. Und sie haben immer noch Bulma in ihrer Gewalt. Ich hoffe, Ihr versteht das."

Der Älteste nickte nachdenklich. „Ich verstehe Euch, Son Goku. Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Mein Volk hat das Feuer bereits unter Kontrolle. Ihr solltet zu Euren Männern gehen. Sie sind am Hafen und helfen meinem Volk. Geht jetzt und nehmt Dende mit Euch. Er wird Euch in vielen Situationen helfen können."

Während Goku und der Älteste sprachen, ging Nail dorthin, wo Dende Piccolo heilte. Dende war gerade fertig gewesen, als Nail ankam. „Ich nehme an, du wirst uns jetzt wieder verlassen…", sagte Nail zu seinem Bruder.

Piccolo nickte kurz. „Ich glaube, du weißt warum. Wie Son Goku Saichourou bereits sagt, haben wir nicht viel Zeit."

„Nun, denn…" Nail streckte zögerlich seine Hand aus. „Du hast mein Leben gerettet, Piccolo. Ich möchte dir dafür danken. Der Älteste hat Recht. Du hast dich verändert. Du hast nicht nur mir, sondern auch deinen Freunden geholfen. Von jetzt an werde ich dich wieder meinen Bruder nennen können."

Piccolo sah ihn überrascht an, nahm aber schließlich seine Hand und schüttelte sie. „Danke Nail. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel mir das bedeutet. Auf Wiedersehen."

Nail lächelte. „Auf Wiedersehen, Piccolo. Pass auf dich auf." Piccolo erlaubte sich für einen kleinen Moment zurückzulächeln, bevor er sich zum gehen wandte.

„Vielen Dank noch einmal, Saichourou, für alles." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, wandte sich Goku zum gehen, um seinem Sohn, ChiChi, Piccolo und Dende zu folgen, wurde jedoch noch einmal von dem Ältesten aufgehalten.

„Oh, und Son Goku? Sei nicht so hart mit dem Prinzen. Er ist nicht so wie du denkst. Irgendwie tief in seinem Inneren ist etwas erwacht. Er hat angefangen, sich zu sorgen, obwohl er es sich selbst gegenüber noch nicht zugeben will. Denk daran, dass jede Person eine zweite Chance verdient", erinnerte der Älteste ihn.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", antwortete Goku, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass der Älteste Unrecht hatte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie er so etwas sagen konnte, nachdem die Saiyajins diese ganze Stadt niedergebrannt hatten. Wenn möglich war sein Hass auf die Saiyajins in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden noch mehr angewachsen. Vegeta war ein kaltblütiger Mörder ohne Herz. Nach all dem, was er getan hatte, verdiente er keine zweite Chance. „Macht's gut…" Goku drehte sich um und folgte seinen Freunden zum Hafen.


	16. Verlorenes Vertrauen

**A/N: Nun, habe nicht viel zu sagen, da ich das letzte Kapitel ja gestern erst hochgeladen habe, außer viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Kapitel 15: Verlorenes Vertrauen**

War alles nur ein Traum gewesen?

Dies war der erste Gedanke, der zu ihr kam, als Bulma langsam begann aufzuwachen. Es war noch dunkel draußen, was sie wundern ließ, warum sie aufgewacht war, fand aber bald den Grund dafür heraus. Wer würde nicht aufwachen, wenn im Raum nebenan ein stampfender und fluchender Saiyajin war? Als sie ihr Ohr gegen die Wand drückte, konnte sie ein paar Worte ausmachen. „Verdammt… Schwachköpfe… Kakarotto… Kugel nicht… nur wegen… Weib… töten sollen… Möglichkeit…"

Als sie das Wort _töten_ hörte, wich sie instinktiv von der Wand fort. Nein, es war kein Traum gewesen. Etwas musste auf Namek schief gegangen sein, ansonsten würde Vegeta nicht so wütend sein. Außerdem bewegte sich das Schiff wieder.

Sie ließ sich auf das flache Kissen fallen und bemerkte, dass es etwas feucht war. Langsam kam alles wieder zu ihr zurück. Sie war geflohen, hatte Goku gesehen, aber bevor sie seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangen konnte, hatte Vegeta sie gefunden und zurück zum Schiff gebracht. Tränen drohten wieder zu fallen, als sie bemerkte, dass es kein Traum gewesen war. Er hatte ihr wehgetan! Und nicht nur das… Nach dem zu urteilen, _wie_ wütend er gewesen war und offensichtlich noch war, konnte sie froh sein, dass er sie nicht gleich an Ort und Stelle getötet hatte.

Und sie hatte geglaubt, dass er anfing aufzutauen. Sie hatte echt geglaubt, sie hätte ein Herz unter seinem harten Äußeren gefunden, dass der Prinz der Saiyajins nicht so übel und böse war wie alle dachten. Sie hatte sogar gedacht, dass sich etwas wie Vertrauen zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte.

Aber anscheinend hatte sie falsch gelegen… _Oder_ das Vertrauen war dort gewesen und jetzt, dank ihrer Handlungen, fort…

Was immer passierte, sie war sich sicher, dass die kommenden Tage, Wochen und vielleicht sogar Monate keine angenehmen sein würden. Und so schwer es auch war, zuzugeben, es war auch ihre Schuld. Sie hatte einen ziemlich … nun… netten Aufenthalt auf dem Schiff… Okay, Vegeta war nun nicht immer unbedingt nett gewesen, gut, er war nie nett gewesen, aber er hatte ihr niemals wehgetan und hatte ihr sogar erlaubt an Deck zu gehen oder mit ihm zu dinieren. Das war _bis_ sie den dummen Fehler gemacht hatte und weggerannt war. Sie hätte wissen sollen, dass Vegeta sie schließlich finden würde…

Aber sie war so nahe dran gewesen… So nahe an der Freiheit… Goku war nur ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt gewesen… Und nun war ihre Situation von nicht so übel zu am schlimmsten übergegangen, wobei sie schlimm ganz und gar übersprungen hatte.

Wo sie nun darüber nachdachte, konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten. Sie kauerte sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen und fing an zu schluchzen, wobei sie ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen vergrub. Sie fragte sich, ob sie jemals ihre Familie und Freunde wiedersehen würde… Würde sie lebend von diesem Schiff herunterkommen oder würden die Saiyajins sie als eine Art Spielzeug für ihr eigenes Vergnügen benutzen… Wenn sie zwischen diesen beiden Optionen wählen könnte, würde sie sich entschließen mit erhobenem Haupt zu sterben und sich nicht als Hure von diesen Piraten zerstören lassen!

* * *

Sobald er über die Reling gesprungen war, machte Vegeta sich auf den Weg zu seiner Kabine und gab nur einen kurzen Befehl, das Schiff wieder auf Kurs zur ihrem nächsten Ziel zu setzen. Zu sagen, dass er wütend war, wäre eine Untertreibung. Er war rasend! Nicht nur hatten Nappa und Radditz einen wirklich dummen Fehler gemacht, aber dieser Fehler hatte Kakarotto alarmiert und es ihm unmöglich gemacht, die Kugel zu bekommen. Nun konnte er nur hoffen, dass er früher als Kakarotto und seine Mannschaft an ihrem nächsten Ziel ankommen würde. Gut, er und seine Männer hatten einen kleinen Vorsprung, da sie schon auf der richtigen Seite der Insel waren, aber mit dem Wissen, dass der ganze Abschnitt etwa einen Monat dauern würde, waren diese paar Stunden nichts.

Er erreichte schließlich seine Kabine und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. „Verdammt!" Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein wildes Haar. „Diese Schwachköpfe haben alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht! Und dank Kakarotto habe ich diese Kugel nicht bekommen! Alles nur wegen dem Weib! Ich hätte sie töten sollen, als ich die Möglichkeit dazu hatte!"

Er seufzte, setzte sich auf sein Bett und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Obwohl er es sagte, wusste er irgendwie, dass er nicht in der Lage sein würde, diese Frau zu töten. Natürlich sagte er sich, dass die Gründe, wegen denen er sie am Leben ließ, einfach waren: Solange er diese Frau als Geisel hatte, würde Kakarotto sich nicht trauen, sein Schiff anzugreifen. Er wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass die Quelle seiner Gründe viel tiefer lag. Aber er war Vegeta, der Prinz der Saiyajins, und er würde es nie zulassen irgendwelche weichen Gefühle zu zeigen!

Er legte sich auf sein Bett, begierig etwas Schlaf nach diesem Tag zu bekommen. Seine Müdigkeit vernebelte höchstwahrscheinlich seinen Kopf und gaukelte ihm andere Gefühle als Wut und Hass für diese schwache menschliche Frau vor. Sobald er jedoch seine Augen schloss, konnte er ihre Schluchzer aus der Kabine nebenan hören. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie sich in den Schlaf geheult hatte, nachdem er sie vor ein paar Stunden verlassen hatte, da es die ganze Zeit so ruhig gewesen war. Aber er hatte sie anscheinend geweckt. Warum heulte sie überhaupt? Es war ihre eigene Schuld, dass sie sich jetzt in dieser Situation befand. Ihr Aufenthalt auf diesem Schiff hätte viel besser sein können, wenn sie nicht versucht hätte, fortzulaufen. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass sie die Konsequenzen ihrer Handlung tragen müsste und dass diese Konsequenzen keine angenehmen sein würden.

Er begrub sein Kopf in seinem Kissen und versuchte so, diese herzzerreißenden Schluchzer auszusperren – aber vergeblich. Egal wie sehr er es versuchte, sie erreichten noch immer seine Ohren. Knurrend setzte er sich auf und klopfte gegen die Wand. „Ruhig, Weib!", schrie er und zu seiner großen Überraschung verstummten die Schluchzer. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie ihn anschrie… Nun, vielleicht hatte er ihr größere Angst eingejagt, als er gedacht hatte.

Irgendwie verursachte dieser Gedanke ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihm, er schüttelte diese Emotionen jedoch schnell ab und versuchte an andere Dinge, wie sein Kampf gegen Kakarotto, zu denken. Ein Kampf, den er hatte abbrechen müssen, da Kakarotto nicht in der Lage gewesen war, mit seiner ganzen Kraft zu kämpfen, da er von seinen Gefühlen geblendet gewesen war. Vegeta grinste. Zumindest gab ihm das etwas, woran er denken konnte.

* * *

Son Goku stand am Bug seines Schiffes und starrten in den Nachthimmel hinaus. Es war keine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen und alles war ruhig. Es gab nur das Schiff, die unendliche See und der unendliche Himmel. Aber in diesem Moment konnte Goku diese Schönheit nicht sehen. Seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders. Auf einem anderen Schiff. Bei seiner Freundin. _Du hast mich niemals im Stich gelassen._ Sie hatte das zu ihm gesagt, ein paar Stunden bevor alles bergab ging.

Und was hatte er getan? Er hatte sie im Stich gelassen! _Zwei mal!_ In einer so kurzen Zeit. Zuerst als Vegeta sie entführt hatte und dann vor zwei Tagen, auf Namek, wo sie ihn gerufen und er sie nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie könnte jetzt in Sicherheit sein! Aber nein! Er musste diese Dinge wieder vermasseln. Selbst wenn sie in der Lage sein sollte, ihm das zu vergeben, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sich das selbst jemals vergeben kann. Er hatte das Versprechen zu einem Freund gebrochen, einem Freund, der ihm vertraut hatte.

Er war sich sicher, dass, wenn er zu dem Zeitpunkt, als die Saiyajins zum Palast kamen, nicht dort gewesen wäre, dann wäre alles anders verlaufen. Ein anderer Wächter wäre sicherlich in der Lage gewesen, etwas gegen sie zu unternehmen. Er war hilflos gewesen… Erst einmal hatten sie seinen Sohn und dann kam die plötzliche Offenbarung seiner wahren Herkunft.

Aber er hatte nicht nur seinen Freund in Stich gelassen. Wegen ihm war eine ganze Stadt friedvoller Namekianer niedergebrannt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viele Leben das Feuer gekostet hatte, wie viele Leute wegen _ihm_ gestorben waren, wegen dem, was er war.

Plötzlich machte es Sinn. Solange seine Gegner die Saiyajins waren, war keiner um ihn herum sicher. Nicht seine Mannschaft, nicht Piccolo, nicht Gohan und nicht ChiChi. Solange sie bei ihm waren, würden sie sich in Gefahr befinden. Jedoch brauchte er seine Mannschaft und Piccolo. Sie waren alle stark und konnten auf sich selbst aufpassen. Und er brauchte Dende. Der junge Namekianer wusste Dinge über die Kugeln, die Dragonballs, die kein anderer wusste. Und er würde eine große Hilfe sein, in dem Fall, dass jemand verletzt wurde. Aber er war hilflos. Er war ziemlich schwach und konnte nicht kämpfen. Das würde ein Problem darstellen.

Aber noch nicht so ein großes Problem wie die Gegenwart von Gohan und ChiChi, seinem Sohn und seiner zukünftigen Frau. Natürlich konnte der kleine Gohan kämpfen, und das ziemlich gut, aber er war noch ein Kind. Obwohl sein Angriff auf Radditz vor zwei Tagen ziemlich eindrucksvoll gewesen war, aber das war nur dieses eine Mal. Er konnte nicht darauf vertrauen, dass Gohan diese Kraft wieder entwickeln würde, wenn sie den Saiyajins wieder begegneten. Etwas musste diese plötzliche Kraft ausgelöst haben und er musste noch herausfinden, was es war. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde Goku sagen, dass Gohan in diesem kurzen Moment sogar stärker gewesen war als er selber. Aber der Junge war halt nur… ein Junge. Und ChiChi… Nun, für eine Frau war sie stark, aber keineswegs so stark wie seine Männer oder sogar Gohan. Sie würde gegen die Saiyajin keine Chance haben. Es war für beide, Mutter und Kind, einfach zu gefährlich. Und er konnte sie nicht die ganze Zeit beschützen, nicht mit den Saiyajins als Gegner.

Und zuletzt war da noch die Tatsache, dass er auch ein Saiyajin war. Er gehörte zu einer Rasse kaltherziger Krieger, deren Ziel es war, Inseln, obwohl meist kleinere, zu übernehmen und sie zu verkaufen. Sie vernichteten andere Rassen und Völker ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, sondern mit Spaß an der Sache. _Ihr könnt es nicht verleugnen. Ihr seid einer von uns. Ihr seid ein Saiyajin und das mit jeder Faser Eures Körpers._ Vegeta hatte Recht und Goku hatte es offen zugegeben. _Ihr habt Recht, Vegeta. Ich bin ein Saiyajin. Ich gebe zu, dass ich diese Gefühle habe und dass ich sie mit offenen Armen empfange._ Was, wenn er diese Gefühle eines Tages nicht mehr kontrollieren kann und einer von ihnen wird? Was, wenn die Instinkte eines Tages einfach zu stark wurden und er sich ihnen hingab, ohne an die Folgen zu denken? Er könnte seine Freunde, und noch schlimmer, er könnte ChiChi und Gohan verletzen. In mehr als nur einer Art.

Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen und er wusste, dass es eine schwierige sein würde.

* * *

ChiChi beobachtete den Mann, den sie liebte, besorgt von der Tür aus. Sie hatte darauf gewartet, dass er zu Bett kam, er war jedoch nicht gekommen, genauso wie die anderen beiden Nächte. Sie wusste nicht, was mit Goku los war. Seit sie Namek verlassen hatten, hatte er sich geändert. Er redete, aß, schlief kaum noch… Er trainierte nur oder stand am Bug des Schiffes und starrte ins Nichts. Sie musste mit ihm sprechen, um herauszufinden, was in ihm vor sich ging.

Sie ging schweigend auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Sie lächelte leise und blickte zum Himmel. „Du hattest Recht", sagte sie sanft, um ein Gespräch anzufangen. „Sie sind viel schöner, wenn man sie sich von hier aus ansieht…" Sie blickte ihn an, musste aber merken, dass er nichts sagen würde. Sie seufzte. „Goku, was ist mir dir los?"

„Es tut mir Leid…", flüsterte er bloß.

„Es tut dir Leid? Was?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Dass ich Bulma nicht helfen konnte, als ich die Möglichkeit hatte. Dass ich dich und Gohan diesen Gefahren aussetze. Und vor allem, dass ich das bin, was ich bin."

„Wovon redest du? Das ist doch Unsinn! Du musst dich dafür nicht entschuldigen!", sagte sie, aber nicht ohne ihm zu zeigen, wie lächerlich seine Worte waren. „Ich verstehe das nicht! Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass diese Saiyajins Bulma entführt haben oder dass Vegeta sie auf Namek gefunden hat, bevor du ihr helfen konntest. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war es sowohl meine als auch Gohans freie Entscheidung auf dieses Schiff zu kommen. Wir wussten beide, dass diese Reise kein Urlaub werden würde. Und was meinst du mit dem letzten? Warum solltest du dich dafür entschuldigen? Du bist Son Goku, Enkel von Son Gohan, der Mann, der alles tun würde, um einen Freund zu retten, der Mann, den ich liebe."

„Da liegst du falsch. Mein Name ist Kakarotto. Ich bin ein Saiyajin. Ich gehöre zu einer der grausamsten Rassen auf diesem Planeten. In meinen Adern fließt das Blut von Mördern", sagte er zu ihr.

Nun wurde ChiChi langsam wirklich wütend. Sie stützte ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften und blickte ihn böse an. „Hör zu, Son Goku! Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt und ich sage es noch einmal. Das ist einfach Unsinn! Okay, du magst ein Saiyajin sein, aber das ändert überhaupt nichts! Du wurdest als Mensch erzogen und ich kenne dich, Goku! Du würdest nie jemanden verletzen! Du bist kein grausamer Mörder! Dass du ein Saiyajin bist, bedeutet nicht, dass du böse bist. Verdammt, es gibt genug Menschen, die das gleiche getan haben wie die Saiyajins."

Goku seufzte traurig. „Ich wusste, du würdest das nicht verstehen, ChiChi. Aber es ist nun mal so. Während meinen Missionen habe ich es oft versucht zu vermeiden, Leute zu töten, aber jedes Mal, als ich das tun musste, hatte ich dieses aufregende Gefühl in meinem Körper. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte ich diesen Durst nach Blut und ich mochte es, ChiChi, ich mochte es. Ich liebe die Aufregung in einem Kampf und in dem Eifer des Gefechts könnte ich meinen Kopf verlieren, und diesen Durst über mich gewinnen lassen. Es wurde vor zwei Tagen alles klar und ich begann es zu verstehen. Kein Mensch würde diese Dinge mit der Intensität spüren wie ich. Es hängt alles mit meiner Herkunft, mit meinem Blut zusammen. Ich bin ein Saiyajin, ChiChi, ich bin einer dieser Mörder, nur, dass ich es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Aber jetzt tue ich es."

„Aber ich vertraue dir, Goku. Ich weiß, dass du diese Gefühle kontrollieren kannst", sagte ChiChi. Sie versuchte alles um ihn, und sogar sich selbst, zu beruhigen.

„Das ist der Punkt. Ich vertraue mir selbst nicht mehr. Und deswegen habe ich eine Entscheidung gefällt. Bis alles vorbei ist und ich mich endlich niederlassen und in Frieden leben kann und alles über kämpfen, töten und dem Saiyajin in mir vergessen kann, will ich, dass du und Gohan euch von mir fern haltet. Das letzte was ich will, ist euch zu verletzen, und Leute werden verletzt werden, wenn sie in meiner Gegenwart sind." Er wartete darauf, dass ChiChi etwas sagte, aber die Frau war von dem, was Goku gesagt hatte, zu schockiert. Also drehte er sich um und begann zu den Kabinen zu gehen. „Du und Gohan werdet in meiner Kabine schlafen, während ich mein Lager bei Krillin aufschlagen werde. Ihr werdet die ganze Zeit auf dem Schiff bleiben, für den Fall, dass wir den Saiyajins wieder begegnen, wenn wir nach der nächsten Kugel suchen. Verstehe mich bitte, ChiChi. Ich möchte dich, oder Gohan, nicht verletzen."

ChiChi sah Goku hilflos nach, als er durch die Tür ging und sie hinter sich schloss, während sie langsam das verdaute, was er gesagt hatte. Tränen rannen an ihrem Gesicht herunter, als sie hinter ihm herrennen wollte, aber eine Stimme hielt sie auf. „ChiChi, nicht." Sie sah auf und sah Yamcha am Ruder stehen, der auf sie mit einem traurigen Blick auf seinem Gesicht hinunterschaute. „Verstehe ihn, bitte. Es war einfach alles zuviel für ihn und er braucht ein bisschen Zeit, um alles zu durchdenken. Gib ihm ein paar Tage Zeit und vielleicht kommt er wieder auf dich zu…"

ChiChi nickte nur leicht und blickte zur geschlossenen Tür. „Goku…", murmelte sie. „Bitte, tu dir das nicht an…"


	17. Ein neuer Rivale

**Kapitel 16: Ein neuer Rivale**

Ein kleines, weißes, echsenartiges Wesen saß auf einem Thron in einem großen Saal. Er hielt ein Weinglas in seiner Hand und schwenkte die rote Flüssigkeit darin, während sein Kopf auf seiner anderen Hand ruhte. Neben ihm, auf einem Sockel, lagen zwei orange Kugeln unter einer kleinen Glaskuppel. Er schien sich zu langweilen, was von einem kurzen Gähnen, gefolgt von einem Seufzer verdeutlicht wurde. Er starrte abwesend auf die hohen Türen zu seinem Thronsaal und sein Gesicht erhellte sich ein bisschen, wenn sie geöffnet wurden und ein Mann eintrat. Er war groß, seine Haut bläulich und sein geflochtenes Haar von grüner Farbe. Er ging auf den Thron zu und verbeugte sich davor. „Lord Frieza."

„Was willst du, Zarbon?", fragte Frieza ihn und behielt bloß das geringste Anzeichen von Verstimmung in seiner Stimme, sodass er nicht seine Freude vor seinem Offizier zeigte.

„Wir haben Neuigkeiten von Vegetas Schiff, Sir." Der Mann, Zarbon, bemerkte, wie sich die nichtexistierenden Augenbrauen seines Herren zusammenzogen, verärgert durch die Tatsache, dass er durch die Angelegenheiten eines einfachen Affens ‚gestört' wurde, also fuhr er schnell fort. „Aber das überraschende daran ist, dass der Brief nicht aus Vegetas Feder stammt."

„Nicht?", fragte er ein bisschen überrascht. Er wusste, dass Vegeta seine Berichte stets eigenhändig verfasste. „Gib ihn mir."

„Natürlich." Zarbon richtete sich auf und übergab Frieza den Brief. „Ich nehme an, dass dieses die Handschrift des drittklassigen Saiyajins mit dem Namen Radditz ist."

Der Lord schmunzelte leicht, als er den Brief öffnete. „Ich wusste nicht, dass der Affe überhaupt schreiben konnte. Aber nun, lass mich sehen, was in diesem Brief steht…"

Der grünhaarige Mann beobachtete, wie Frieza den Brief las und trat instinktiv ein, zwei Schritte zurück, als sich der leicht amüsierte Blick auf dem Gesicht der Echse zu einem Ausdruck der Wut verzog und schließlich das Glas in seiner Hand zerdrückte und der Wein auf den roten Teppich in dem Saal tropfte. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Sir?" Sofort, nachdem er die Frage gestellt hatte, bereute Zarbon es schon, da die Augen seines Herrn sich jetzt auf ihn gerichtet hatten. Und dieser Blick hätte töten können.

„Zarbon! Mach ein Schiff fertig und versammle deine Mannschaft! Ihr werdet in spätestens zwei Stunden nach Ginger Island aufbrechen!", befahl er.

„Jawohl, Sir. Aber darf ich fragen, was für ein Auftrag das sein wird, oder was in dem Brief geschrieben steht?" Er versuchte, ein ruhiges Auftreten zu bewahren, was unter diesem Blick nahezu unmöglich war. Jeder wusste, dass Frieza stärker als alle anderen und der meist gefürchtete Eroberer auf der ganzen Welt war.

„Du wirst die Kugel besorgen, die auf dieser Insel ist. Dem Brief des Affen nach sucht der Prinz sie nicht zu meinen Gunsten, sondern zu seinen eigenen. Er hat Namek vor etwa drei Wochen verlassen und es wird etwa eine Woche dauern, bis er da ist, also musst du so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen. Ich kann es nicht riskieren, dass Vegeta die Kugel bekommt." Frieza dachte einen Moment lang nach, bevor er seine Stimme wieder erhob. „Oh, und Zarbon… Noch etwas… Es scheint so, als ob ein weiterer Affe vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren irgendwie überlebt hat. Radditz schreibt, dass dies sein jüngerer Bruder, Kakarotto, ist und dass er von Menschen als… Son Goku großgezogen wurde."

„_Der_ Son Goku?", wollte er wissen und klang ziemlich überrascht.

„Anscheinend, ja. Er selbst ist auch auf der Suche nach den Kugeln und Vegeta… Und jetzt, geh!"

„Ja, mein Lord." Zarbon verbeugte sich nochmals und verließ dann den Saal, wobei er Frieza allein mit seinen Gedanken zurückließ.

Ein kalkulierendes Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht von Frieza. Trotz dieser beunruhigenden Neuigkeiten standen auch noch andere Dinge in diesem Brief, die er seinem ersten Mann nicht erzählt hatte. In diesem Brief wurden außerdem Dinge erwähnt, die leicht amüsant waren _und_ sich zu seinem Vorteil entwickeln könnten. Zum Beispiel der neuentdeckte Beschützerinstinkt des Prinzen seinem neuen Spielzeug gegenüber, dieser Menschenfrau. Vegeta schien sie ziemlich zu mögen und das bedeutete, sie war ein Schwachpunkt für ihn. Frieza war sich sicher, dass sobald er diese Frau in seinen Händen hatte, auch der rebellische Prinz wieder unter Kontrolle stand. Und vielleicht sogar dieser anderen Saiyajin. Aber falls Vegetas _treu ergebenen Männer_ ihren Plan zuerst vollzogen, musste er sich nur um diesen Son Goku, oder Kakarotto, oder wie sein Name auch war, kümmern. Wenn er jedoch endlich alle Kugeln besaß, würde die ganz Welt unter seiner Macht beben.

* * *

Son Goku lag in seinem Bett in der Kabine, die er nun mit Krillin teilte, und versuchte alle ihn umgebenen Geräusche auszublocken um an den Ort zu denken, den sie als nächstes erreichen würden. Drei Wochen waren vergangen, seit er ChiChi über die schwerste Entscheidung in seinem ganzen Leben informiert hatte, nämlich, dass sie sich von ihm fernhalten sollte. Er wusste, dass sie seine Beweggründe nicht verstehen wollte, aber wie konnte sie auch? Sie durchlebte nicht diese innere Aufruhr, wie er es musste. Sie wusste nicht, was es bedeutete, in seiner Haut zu stecken. Sie hatte keine Ahnung von der Last der Verantwortung, die er auf seinen Schultern tragen musste. Sie wollte nicht verstehen, dass er es nur tat, weil sie und Gohan die wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben waren und er sie mehr als alles andere liebte.

Aber zumindest drängte sie ihn nicht so wie Gohan es tat. Goku konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Er war schließlich nur ein Kind. Ein Kind, das gerade seinen Vater gefunden hatte und nun dachte, dass er ihn wieder innerhalb weniger Wochen wieder verloren hatte. Was für ein Vater war er, dass er seinen Sohn so von sich wegstieß? Selbst, wenn es für den Jungen nur das beste war?

Am Anfang hatte Gohan noch versucht, ihn zu überzeugen seine Meinung zu ändern und sie wieder zusammen zu bringen. Aber Goku hatte nie etwas zugestimmt. Er musste sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren und vor allem wollte er Gohan nicht wehtun.

Jedoch wurde der enttäuschte Blick auf Gohans Gesicht, nachdem er ihn jedes Mal wieder abgewiesen hatte, zu etwas anderem, zu einem Blick, der ihm sagte, dass sein Sohn anfing ihn zu verabscheuen, vielleicht sogar zu hassen. Also entschloss sich Goku, nach weiteren Antworten zu suchen. Die, die General Kaiou ihm gegeben hatte, waren nicht zufriedenstellend gewesen, deswegen wollte Goku die eine Person suchen, die vielleicht diese Antworten für ihn hatte. Und er hoffte, er würde diese Person auf Ginger Island treffen, wo die nächste Kugel sein sollte. Er hatte diese Person nur ein Mal gesehen. Vielleicht war sie noch da und konnte ihm die Antworten geben, die er brauchte, um sein Leben wie gewohnt weiterzuführen… oder nicht.

Nur noch eine Woche und vielleicht könnte er dann wieder der Mann für seine zukünftige Frau und ein Vater für seinen Sohn sein.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgeworfen und Krillin stand, keuchend, im Türrahmen. „Goku! Du musst sofort kommen!"

Erschrocken setzte sich Goku auf. „Was ist los, Krillin?"

„Es ist Gohan! Er rastet aus!"

„Ich komme." Goku zog ein Hemd über und folgte seinem besten Freund an Deck, wo er sah, wie Gohan seiner Mutter und Piccolo gegenüberstand. ChiChi weinte und Piccolo ballte nervös seine Fäuste. Dende und der Rest der Mannschaft standen an der Seite, keiner von ihnen wusste, was er tun sollte, da sie Gohan in den letzten Wochen noch nie so erlebt hatten.

„Son Gohan!", schrie Piccolo. „Sprich nicht so mit deiner Mutter und mir!"

„Aber es ist doch wahr!", tobte der Junge. Es hatte alles mit einem ernsten Gespräch zwischen ChiChi und dem Jungen über Gokus Verhalten in ihrer Gegenwart begonnen. ChiChi hatte versucht, ihn zu versichern, dass sein Vater sich nur so verhielt, weil er sie liebte und nicht wollte, dass sie verletzt wurden. Doch obwohl ChiChi dachte, dass diese Worte in ihren Ohren leer klangen, als sie sie sprach, hatte sie gehofft, Gohan mit ihnen zu überzeugen. Der junge Halbsaiyajin wollte davon allerdings nichts wissen und bekam einen Wutanfall. „Wir sind ihm doch völlig egal! Er macht sich doch nur noch Sorgen um die Saiyajins! Und um nichts Anderes. Ich bin sicher, dass wir für ihn nur eine Bürde sind und dafür hasse ich ihn! Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er uns abweist! Ein echter Vater würde so etwas nicht tun! Er ist nicht mein Vater und ich hasse ihn!"

Diese Worte aus dem Mund des Jungens, seines Sohnes, zu hören, brach fast Son Gokus Herz. Er hatte vermutet, dass Gohan wütend auf ihn war, aber dieses Wort ‚Hass' von ihm in Verbindung mit seinem Vater zu hören, war kaum zu ertragen und Goku glaubte, dass er sich in seinem ganzen Leben nie schlechter als in diesem Moment gefühlt hatte. Aber Gohan hatte Recht und jeden Grund ihn zu hassen, deshalb kannte Goku nur einen Weg, diesen Hass aus der Seele des Jungen zu entfernen oder vielleicht nur ein bisschen zu mindern. „Gohan", sagte er ernsthaft. Der Junge versteifte sich für einen kurzen Moment, als er bemerkte, dass sein Vater wahrscheinlich jedes Wort gehört hatte, tat dieses plötzliche Schuldgefühl jedoch schnell ab und wandte sich zu ihm um, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er jedes einzelne Wort gemeint hatte. „Kämpf gegen mich."

Diese drei Worte verursachten ein scharfes Einatmen der Personen am Deck der Kintoun. Keiner von ihnen hatte jemals gehört, wie Goku diese Worte mit einer Ruhe wie in diesem Augenblick gesagt hatte; zumindest nicht, wenn sie an seinen Sohn gerichtet waren. „Goku? Was hast du vor?", fragte ChiChi, noch immer schniefend.

Goku hob seine Hand in ihre Richtung, um ihr zu zeigen, nichts zu sagen, während er nicht einmal die Augen von Gohan abwandte. „Worauf wartest du? Wenn du mich wirklich so sehr hasst, wie du es sagst, dann sollte es für dich kein Problem darstellen, gegen mich zu kämpfen."

Gohan starrte seinen Vater ein paar Sekunden lang an, bevor er seine Faust zurückzog und ihn schreiend angriff. „Ich hasse dich!"

Goku, von der Schnelligkeit des Jungen überrascht, konnte nicht rechtzeitig reagieren, sodass die Faust gekonnt seinen Kiefer traf, und stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Und es schien, als ob Gohan nur darauf gewartet hatte, bis sein Vater seine Fassung wiedererlangt hatte, bis er eine neue Angriffswelle gegen ihn startete und obwohl Goku nun vorbereiteter war, hatte er anscheinend keine Chance, sich gegen seinen fünf Jahre alten Sohn zu verteidigen.

_Was geht hier vor?_, dachte Goku, als er damit kämpfte, seine Verteidigung aufrecht zu erhalten. _Wie kann Gohan so stark sein? Stärker als ich? Er ist nur ein Junge, ein Kind!_

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Gohan einen harten Kick mit seinem Knie im Magen seines Vaters landete, wonach der ältere Mann sich krümmte, gefolgt von einem Schlag von beiden Fäusten auf seinen Rücken, was Goku dazu zwang, zu Boden zu gehen. Er rollte gerade rechtzeitig weg, bevor Gohans Fuß sein Gesicht treffen konnte und setzte sich keuchend auf. Er wischte sich den Mund und sah Blut auf seinen Fingern. Aber nicht nur seine Lippe war verletzt – sein linkes Auge war fast dichtgeschwollen und er hatte mehr als einen Bluterguss an seinem Körper. Eines war sicher, die unglaubliche Schnelligkeit und Kraft des Jungen machte seine fehlende Körpergröße wieder gut. Wenn Goku nur wüsste, was diesen plötzlich Energieschub in seinem Sohn auslöste…

Er hatte jedoch keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken, da Gohan schon wieder auf ihn zuging, ganz und gar ruhig, wurde aber von einer Stimme aufgehalten. „Gohan! Stop! Das ist genug!", schrie Piccolo ihn an und sehr zur Überraschung aller, gehorchte der Junge. Seine Verteidigungshaltung verschwand und er sah sich fast verwirrt seine Umgebung und seinen arg mitgenommen Vater nur ein Meter vor sich an.

„War ich das?", fragte er, bis er aus Erschöpfung das Bewusstsein verlor.

Die anderen konnten endlich wieder frei durchatmen, als sie sahen, dass Gohan sich offensichtlich beruhigt hatte. ChiChi blickte von Vater zu Sohn, unentschlossen zu wem sie jetzt gehen sollte, aber ein Nicken von Goku in Gohan's Richtung ließ sie leise lächeln. Sie ging zu ihrem Sohn, hob ihn auf und verschwand mit ihm unter Deck.

Nachdem ChiChi gegangen war, kam Krillin auf seinen Kindheitsfreund zu und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Man, Goku… Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Warum hast du dich nur so sehr zurückgehalten und dich so zusammenschlagen lassen?"

„Aber ich hab mich…" nicht zurückgehalten, wollte Goku sagen, bevor sein Freund ihn unterbrach.

„Komm schon… Lass Dende einen Blick auf dich werfen… Hey Dende! Kannst du ihm helfen?"

„Lass ihn, Krillin…", sagte Goku laut genug, sodass Dende es hören konnte. „Ich glaube, ich habe das verdient. Hilf mir nur rein, okay?" Krillin nickte und winkte Tenshinhan zu ihm zu helfen ihren Freund in die Kabine zu bringen.

„Aber um ehrlich zu sein, Goku", sagte Krillin, während sie ihm halfen, „glaube ich, dass es eine gute Idee war, Gohan kämpfen und ihn gegen dich gewinnen zu lassen."

„Aber ich… Au!", sagte er, als er seinen Körper strecken musste.

* * *

Später am Tag, es war schon dunkel draußen, lag Goku wieder alleine, tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, in der Kabine, die er mit Krillin teilte. Als er und Gohan gekämpft hatten, war Gohan unglaublich stark gewesen. Stärker als er, und Goku wurde als einer der stärksten Menschen auf dem Planeten betrachtet. Und es war schon das zweite Mal gewesen, das Gohan solche Kraft gezeigt hatte – zumindest in der Zeit, in der er ihn kannte. Das erste Mal war auf Namek gewesen, nachdem Radditz Goku mit dem Messer erdolchen wollte und das zweite Mal heute. Was war jedoch der Auslöser dafür? Wenn Goku das wüsste, dann könnte sein Sohn eine immense Hilfe gegen die Saiyajins sein.

Goku stöhnte, als er versuchte, sich an die Umstände zu erinnern. Dann fiel es ihm plötzlich ein! Natürlich! Warum hatte er das noch nicht schon vorher bemerkt! Beide Male war Gohan über etwas aufgebracht gewesen. Es war die Wut, die ihm diesen Kraftschub gab! Aber wie konnte er Gohan wütend genug machen, damit er diese Kraft wieder entwickeln würde? Es schien immer ziemlich spontan zu sein und von der Situation abzuhängen. Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass, sobald die Wut verblasste, die Kraft auf verschwand. Vielleicht sollte er mit Piccolo darüber sprechen. Er kannte Gohan länger als Goku und vielleicht hatte er mehr Erfahrung mit diesen Ausbrüchen.

Goku wollte gerade aufstehen, als ein leises und dumpfes Klopfen an seiner Tür ertönte. „Herein", sagte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne, da ihm die Blessuren, die Gohan ihm früher am Tag verpasst hatte, ziemlich schmerzten. Natürlich hätte Dende ihn einfach heilen können, aber Goku wusste, dass auch er eine Lektion lernen musste. Und was war eine bessere Möglichkeit als durch Schmerz? Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und ein kleiner Kopf wurde durch den Spalt gesteckt. „Hallo Sohn, komm rein…"

Zögernd und fast schüchtern, da Gohan nicht einmal seinen Kopf hob, um in die Augen seines Vaters zu blicken, trat er in die Kabine und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ich-ich wollte mich entschuldigen…", sagte er, gerade mal lauter als ein Flüstern. „Es stimmte nichts von dem, was ich heute Nachmittag gesagt habe. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es gesagt habe, aber ich war nur so enttäuscht und wütend. Ich hatte Angst, dass du mich und meine Mommy nicht mehr magst, also glaube ich, dass es mir einfach nur rausgerutscht ist."

Goku lächelte seinen Sohn mitfühlend an, als Gohan so hart gegen die Tränen kämpfte, die drohten an seinen Wangen herunterzulaufen. Es hob seine Hand mit ein bisschen Schmerzen und wuschelte durch das Haar des Jungen. „Hey, alles ist in Ordnung… Du brauchst nicht weinen… Komm her…" Er zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, als Gohan sich plötzlich an ihn klammerte, als ob er nie wieder loslassen wollte, aber er ertrug es, für seinen Sohn. „Son Gohan, ich weiß, es ist schwer zu verstehen, aber ich halte mich nicht von euch fern, weil ich euch nicht mag, sondern eben weil ich es tue. Du und deine Mom, ihr seid die wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben und ich verhalte mich nur so, um euch zu beschützen. So lange ihr mir so nahe seid, seid ihr im Schussfeld der Saiyajins und ich kann mich nicht aufs Kämpfen und darauf konzentrieren, Bulma zu befreien, wenn ich mir um euch Sorgen machen muss. Verstehst du meine Gründe jetzt?", fragte er, wobei er seine Selbstzweifel nicht erwähnt hatte; er dachte, dass ein fünf Jahre altes Kind das nicht verstehen würde. _Genau_, dachte Goku und schmunzelte leicht, _ein fünf Jahre altes Kind, das dich verprügeln kann._

„Ich denke, ich verstehe und ich liebe dich, Daddy", sagte Gohan, leicht schniefend, als er Goku losließ.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Sohn. Aber jetzt glaube ich, solltest du zurück zu deiner Mom gehen. Es ist schon spät und du solltest zu Bett gehen." Gohan wollte protestieren, aber Goku hob seinen Finger. „Nein. Ich weiß, du hast nach unserem Kampf fast den ganzen Nachmittag geschlafen, aber du musst trotzdem zu Bett, junger Mann. Außerdem muss ich noch mit Piccolo sprechen."

„Worüber?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Zumindest noch nicht… Und jetzt geh…" Er begleitete ihn hinaus in den Gang. „Gute Nacht, Gohan."

„Gute Nacht, Dad", sagte der Junge und verschwand dann in der Kabine, in der er und seine Mutter logierten.

Goku hatte ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als er hinausging, wo er Piccolo meditierend an Deck fand. „Piccolo", versuchte er seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Solltet Ihr nicht im Bett sein? Wenn Ihr Dendes Hilfe nicht wollt, solltet Ihr zumindest ruhen, bis Eure Wunden geheilt sind", sagte der Namekianer, der nicht einmal aufschaute.

„Das ist einer der Vorteile, ein Saiyajin zu sein. In etwa zwei Tagen sind all meine Wunden verheilt. Aber ich bin hier, um mit Euch zu sprechen. Über Gohan."

„Sprecht."

„Ich wollte Euch fragen, ob etwas wie heute Nachmittag oder wie es auf Namek passierte, schon mal passiert war?"

„Ein oder zweimal… Vielleicht sogar öfter. Ja, es war schon mal passiert. Jedes Mal, wenn der Junge unglaublich wütend wird, entwickelt eine unbeschreibliche Kraft. Jedoch war ich heute so überrascht wie alle anderen. Normalerweise klingt dieser Effekt ziemlich schnell ab, aber heute war eine Ausnahme. Er muss wirklich wütend auf Euch gewesen sein…"

„Also ist die Wut wirklich der Auslöser… Ich frage mich, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, es zu kontrollieren…"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine gibt. Der Junge muss nur lernen, seine Wut zu kontrollieren, aber ich glaube, das ist zu viel für ein Kind seines Alters. Ich weiß, ich wolltet diese Kraft gegen die Saiyajins nutzen, doch glaube ich, dass wir noch mit dem Training, sie zu kontrollieren, warten sollten."

„Ich weiß…" Goku seufzte geschlagen. „Aber heute war er um ein Vielfaches stärker als ich. Die anderen Saiyajins hätten für ihn kein Problem dargestellt… Allerdings nehme ich an, dass Ihr Recht habt. Er ist noch ein Kind und sollte seine Kindheit noch so lange genießen, wie er es kann, bevor er Teil so eines Kampfes wird… Obwohl Gohans Kraft ein großer Vorteil gewesen wäre… Die Saiyajins sind die schrecklichsten Gegner, denen ich je begegnet bin…"

* * *

Jedoch wusste keiner von ihnen, dass ein Wesen, welches viel schrecklicher war als die Saiyajins, sich entschlossen hatte, sich einzumischen. Ein Wesen, das, von denen, die es verehrten, _Lord Frieza_ und von denen, die es verschmähten, _Biest_ genannt wurde. Er hatte schon seinen ersten Mann nach Ginger Island geschickt, um den Dragonball dort zu beschaffen, die gleiche Insel, zu der sowohl Goku und seine Freunde, als auch Vegeta und seine Männer unterwegs waren. 


	18. Bulma

**A/N: Dieses Kapitel ist nicht besonders lang, hatte aber leider keine Zeit, vor Weihnachten noch mehr zu übersetzen… Seht es einfach als ein kleines Weihnachtsbonbon für euch!**

**Ich wünsche euch allen noch ein frohes Fest!**

* * *

**Kapitel 17: Bulma**

Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Drei Wochen? Ein Monat? Vielleicht sogar mehr? Dieses fragte Bulma sich, als sie auf dem Bett in der Kabine lag, die die letzten paar Wochen ihr Gefängnis gewesen war. Nach etwa zwei Wochen hatte sie aufgehört, die Tages- und Nachtanbrüche, die sie durch das kleine Bullauge in der Wand sehen konnte, zu zählen. Aber jetzt wünschte sie sich, sie hätte das nie getan. Jegliches Zeitgefühl war verschwunden. Was würde sie dafür geben, das genaue Datum zu wissen oder vielleicht nur, um zu wissen, welcher Tag es war? War es Donnerstag, der Tag, der nur ihr und ChiChi gehörte um etwas zu unternehmen? Oder Sonntag, wenn sie zur Kirche musste? Oder Montag, wenn sie ihren Vater zu verschiedenen Konferenzen begleiten musste? Nicht, dass sie diese letzten zwei Tage sonderlich misste. Bulma graute es immer vor denen, da sie einfach nur langweilig waren. Aber sie wollte es nur wissen. Sie wollte wissen, was ihre Eltern gerade zu Hause machen. Verflucht, sie wollte sogar wissen, was Vegeta jetzt gerade machte!

Bulma vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und stieß ein leidendes Stöhnen aus. Ja, das war die Wahrheit. Sie sehnte sich danach zu wissen, was die königliche Nervensäge tat! Während der ersten paar Tage auf dem Schiff, als alles, gut, nicht wirklich alles, noch in Ordnung gewesen war, hatte sie eine bestimmte Routine im Verhalten des Prinzen entdeckt. Ob es das Aufstehen morgens war, das Training an Deck oder einfach nur mit ihr zu speisen – zu wissen, was er vorhatte war eine Art Trost für sie gewesen… auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise.

Die Wände auf dem Schiff waren ziemlich dünn, so dass sie zum großen Teil hören konnte, was ihr Geiselnehmer gerade tat. Sie konnte ihn nachts sogar schnarchen hören und fragte sich im Stillen, wovon er wohl träumte, während er schlief. Dann gab es Momente, in denen sie das Kratzen seiner Schreibfeder hören konnte, wenn er etwas schrieb. Aber etwa drei bis vier Tage nachdem sie Namek verlassen hatten, war all das verschwunden. Entweder war ihr Gehör über Nacht äußerst schlecht geworden oder Vegeta war seitdem nicht mehr in seiner Kabine gewesen. Zumindest nicht, solange sie wach war.

Und sie vermisste es. Keine weiteren Vorstellungsmöglichkeiten darüber, wie der Schweiß an seinen angespannten Muskeln seines perfekt gebauten Körpers herunterrann, wie er in seinem Bett lag und träumte, oder wie er einen Brief schrieb und dabei die Feder mit seinen starken und doch eleganten Fingern… _Bulma, hör damit auf! _schalt sie sich. _Er ist dein Feind! Er hat dich als Geisel genommen und in dieser Kabine auf diesem Schiff eingesperrt! Du kannst und darfst es einfach nicht zulassen, ihn irgendwie anziehend zu finden!_ Aber wer würde sich nicht von ihm angezogen fühlen? Er war stark, düster, mysteriös und unglaublich gutaussehend… „Oh Gott", murmelte sie. „Diese Einsamkeit macht mich noch wahnsinnig."

Sie blickte wehmütig zur Tür. Oh, wie sehr wollte sie rausgehen und andere Gesichter sehen als das des alten Koches, der ihr zweimal am Tag etwas zu essen brachte und den Eimer, den sie als Ersatz für eine Toilette benutzte, austauschte, selbst wenn es nur einer der anderen beiden Saiyajins wäre. Das und sie brauchte ganz dringend ein bisschen frische Luft, mehr als was das kleine Bullauge ihr bieten konnte. Sie selbst stank bestialisch, genauso wie die Kleidung, die sie trug.

Sie hatte jedoch gelernt, damit zu leben. Sie war eine Gefangene auf diesem Schiff und nicht auf einer ersten Klasse Kreuzfahrt. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen schon gelernt, zu leben ohne zu weinen, da sie festgestellt hatte, das Tränen ihr überhaupt nicht helfen würden. Menschen hatten immer ihre Kraft bewundert, nicht die körperliche, sondern die innerliche. Niemals hatte jemand sie weinen gesehen, da sie das selten tat. Und doch hatte sie in den letzten Wochen mehr Tränen vergossen als in den vergangenen Jahren zusammen. Bulma hatte bereits im jungen Alter gelernt, dass sie in ihrer Position, besonders als Frau, stark sein musste, also entwickelte sie bestimmte Züge, für die sie jetzt berühmt war. Ihre Einstellung war im ganzen Palast gefürchtet und niemand wagte es, ihr zu widersprechen, manchmal nicht einmal ihr eigener Vater. Ein bisschen ähnelte diese Einstellung der eines gewissen Saiyajin Prinzen. _Nun_, dachte Bulma, _eine Beziehung mit ihm wäre sicherlich niemals langweilig._

_Argh!_ Das war schon das zweite Mal innerhalb ein paar Minuten, dass ihre Gedanken diesen Weg eingeschlagen hatten. Doch wenn sie schon an so etwas denken musste, konnte sie dann nicht an _andere_ Männer denken? Nun, es hatte niemals Männer gegeben, über die sie so gedacht hatte und sie hatte die meisten sowieso mit ihrer Sturheit verjagt. Warte, es gab einen Mann, für den sie sich mal interessiert hatte… außer Vegeta…

Nein! Sie interessierte sich nicht für ihn! Ihr Kopf spielte ihr nur einen Streich aufgrund ihrer derzeitigen Situation.

So, nun wieder zurück zu den glücklichen Gedanken, glückliche Gedanken über Yamchu… Bulma seufzte. Von dem ersten Moment an, als sie ihn getroffen hatte, mochte sie ihn. Er war am Anfang sehr schüchtern gewesen, aber mit ihrem Charme hatte Bulma es geschafft, ihn ein bisschen aufzulockern und am Ende hatten sie sich sogar geküsst. Ein wunderschöner Kuss war das sogar gewesen. Aber diese dummen Wachen hatten sie erwischt und Yamchu aus dem Palast geschmissen. Und das nur, weil er nicht ihrem Stand angehörte. Bulma schnaubte bei dieser Erinnerung. Vielleicht, wenn dieses vorbei und sie sicher zu Hause war, konnte sie ihren Vater um Erlaubnis fragen, Yamchu besser kennen zu lernen. Er wäre dann immerhin einer von denen, die sie befreit hätten und vielleicht würde das die Ansichten ihres Vaters bezüglich Yamchu ändern.

Aber solange sie noch auf diesem Schiff war, würde sie ihr Haupt hochhalten. Kein Weinen mehr, kein Jammern mehr. Sie würde diesen Saiyajins zeigen, dass sie stark war und das auf eine besondere Art. Egal wie schlimm ihre Situation werden würde, sie würde nicht aufgeben, nicht jetzt, da sie wusste, dass Goku auf dem Weg war, sie zu befreien. Er war ihre einzige Hoffnung und sie setzte ihr ganzes Vertrauen in ihn.

Bulma warf wieder einen Blick auf die Tür. _Goku, bitte komm bald._


	19. Unerwünschte Ablenkung

**A/N: Danke für deine Reviews Mangafan! Ich finde es wirklich toll, dass du dir damit immer so viel Mühe gibst. Auch wenn es mich immer freut, eine positive Review zu bekommen, ist konstruktive Kritik (sowohl positive als auch negative) immer besser und informativer als „Tolles Kapitel! Schreib schnell weiter!". Außerdem muss ich mich noch bedanken, dass du mich durch deine Reviews heute daran erinnert hast, dass ich ja gestern ein weiteres Kapitel fertiggestellt habe und es nur noch nicht hochladen konnte, weil mich irgendwie nicht auf die Uploadseite lassen wollte… Also, doppelt danke!**

**Und nun viel Spaß noch mit diesem Kapitel!**

* * *

**Kapitel 18: Unerwünschte Ablenkung**

Blut rann an seinem Kinn herunter und vermischte sich mit der salzigen Flüssigkeit, die durch die körperlichen Anstrengungen des Kampfes, in dem er sich gerade befand, von seinem Körper abgesondert wurde. Er fluchte leise, wischte das rote Gemisch von Blut und Schweiß mit seinem Handrücken fort und funkelte seinen Gegner wütend an. Das war schon das vierte Mal an diesem Tag gewesen, dass sein Gegner einen Glückstreffer landen konnte, das aber auch nur, weil seine Gedanken ständig abschweiften anstatt sich auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren.

Es war allerdings auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er abgelenkt war. Dieses geschah in letzter Zeit ziemlich häufig. Zuerst war er in der Lage gewesen, diese Ablenkung abzublocken, indem er alles, was _sie_ anging, ignorierte. Er bemühte sich, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er verließ seine Kabine bevor sie aufwachte und kehrte erst zurück, wenn er sich sicher war, dass sie schlief. Doch je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr erwischte er sich dabei, wie er an _sie_ dachte. Fragen über ihr Wohlbefinden schossen ihm regelmäßig durch den Kopf, welche er jedoch immer schnell in den hintersten Teil seines Gehirns schob, indem er sie als Folge von Erschöpfung und Stress abtat. Wenn das aber wirklich der Grund war, warum erschien ihr Gesicht ihm dann immer vor seinen Augen bevor er einschlief und wenn er wieder aufwachte? Dieses Weib stellte irgendetwas mit ihm an, nur was? Könnte er, der Prinz der Saiyajin, kaltherziger Mörder hunderter mehr oder weniger unschuldigen Leuten anfangen, sich um... sich um – argh, allein daran zu denken verursachten ihm Kopfschmerzen - einen schwachen und nervigen Quälgeist wie sie zu sorgen?

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er einen weiteren Angriff seines Gegners auf sich zukommen sah. Er schwang seinen rechten Arm hoch und schaffte es gerade noch so eben den Schlag zu blocken, bemerkte dann allerdings nicht das Bein, was ihm in die Seite schlug. Er stöhnte, als er den stechenden Schmerz in seinen Rippen spürte und krachte in die Reling des Schiffes – einige der Planken splitterten unter der rohen Kraft des Aufpralls. Er stand langsam wieder auf, seine Seite haltend. Das war der Treffer Nummer fünf gewesen – definitiv fünf Treffer zu viel.

„Hey Vegeta, was ist los mit dir?", wollte sein wuchtiger Gegner wissen. „Bist du schon müde?"

„Halt den Mund und lass uns weiterkämpfen!", fuhr Vegeta ihn an und positionierte sich wieder in eine Kampfstellung, während er den Schmerz in seiner Seite ignorierte.

„Ich glaube Nappa hat Recht, Vegeta", entschloss sich Radditz, der den Kampf interessiert verfolgt hatte, einzuwerfen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie auf Friezas Insel ankamen, was ganz davon abhing, wie lange sie auf Ginger Island bleiben würden, also in etwa ein bis zwei Wochen, deswegen wurde es Zeit, ihren kleinen Plan in Bewegung zu setzen. „Du scheinst in letzter Zeit so abwesend. Erzähl mit nicht, dass dieses Menschenweib der Grund dafür ist."

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Radditz."

Jeder, der sich während des Streits an Deck befand, hielt seinen Atem an. Die ganze Haltung ihres Kapitäns war angespannt und er schien bereit zu sein, jeden Augenblick anzugreifen. Sie waren sich sicher, dass er das getan hätte, besonders Radditz, der aus Instinkt in eine Abwehrhaltung gegangen war, obwohl Vegeta mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, wenn nicht der Ausruf einer seiner Männer aus dem Krähennest gewesen wäre.

Der Pirat kletterte den Mast hinab und lief auf seinen Kapitän zu. „Vegeta, Sir, ich habe Neuigkeiten. Wir können Ginger Island in der Ferne sehen und ich glaube, wir werden die Insel innerhalb der nächsten Stunden erreichen."

„Gut", sagte Vegeta und sein Körper entspannte sich ein bisschen. „Nappa, Radditz, dieses Mal werde ich alleine die Kugel holen. Ich kann es nicht riskieren, dass ihr wieder so etwas Dummes wie auf Namek anstellt. Ihr werdet hier bleiben und das Schiff bewachten." _Und das Weib_, fügte er unbewusst hinzu.

„Willst du ihr nicht Bescheid sagen?", spottete Radditz. Ja, er hatte bemerkt, wie Vegeta versucht hatte, das Weib in den letzten Wochen zu meiden und wollte nun sehen, wie weit er gehen konnte, seinen Kapitän zu _necken_, um herauszufinden, wie viel dieses Weib ihm wirklich bedeutete. Es könnte sich alles zu ihrem Vorteil entwickeln.

Vegeta ballte seine Fäuste und versuchte die ansteigende Wut in sich zu unterdrücken. Wie konnte er es wagen, so mit ihm zu sprechen? Ein Teil seines Zorns war ihm jedoch noch immer ein Mysterium. Wann immer jemand schlecht über das Weib sprach, fühlte er diese Wut in seinem Körper, aber so stur wie er normalerweise war, blockierte er jeden Gedanken, der zu der Tatsache führen könnte, dass er doch mehr für sie empfand als er zugab. Also schluckte er wie immer seine Wut herunter, grummelte etwas, das wie ‚gut' klang und sagte dann zu Nappa, „Komm mit mir", bevor er unter Deck ging. Nappa warf Radditz, der nur hämisch grinste, einen verwirrten Blick zu und folgte dann Vegeta.

Radditz war mit diesem Ergebnis zufrieden. Nappa mochte das noch nicht verstehen – er war mehr für den Muskelteil zuständig, während Radditz, der nicht ganz so stark war wie die anderen beiden Saiyajins, das Gehirn in ihrem Plan darstellte. Er wusste, was es bedeutete, in Frieza's Missgunst zu stehen – lange Stunden Folter, gefolgt vom Tod, wenn man nicht vorher Jahre im Verlies verbrachte. Vielleicht wären die Folter und der Tod durch die Hand ihres Herrn nicht so schmerzvoll, aber das Verlies war das, was jeder unter seinem Befehl fürchtete. Radditz hatte gehört, dass es bisher noch niemand lebend verlassen hatte. Er kannte nur Gerüchte, dass die Gefangenen, die dort in den feuchten und kalten Zellen _lebten_, gerade genug Nahrung und Wasser bekamen um nicht zu sterben, aber auch nicht genug, um richtig zu leben. Der Grund für ihren Tod waren zumeist Krankheiten und er hatte bis jetzt nur von einem Mann gehört, der länger als zehn Jahre in dieser Hölle überlebte – Gerüchte besagten, dass er schon länger als zwanzig Jahre dort unten war und noch immer nicht aufgeben wollte. Keiner kannte seinen Namen oder was er getan hatte, um so viele Jahre dort zu verbringen, aber sie waren sich alle sicher, dass sie nicht wie er enden wollten.

Das war Verhängnis von denjenigen, die in Friezas Missgunst fielen und er wusste, dass ihnen dieses mit Vegetas Verhalten schneller passieren würde als er dachte. Jedoch war Radditz sich mit ihrem kleinen Plan sicher, dass er und Nappa in Friezas Gunst stehen würden.

* * *

Vegeta stoppte vor der Tür des Raumes, dessen Bewohner er die letzten dreieinhalb Wochen so erfolgreich gemieden hatte. Doch es war etwas Wahres an Radditzs Aussage dran. Er spürte irgendwie das Bedürfnis ihr zu sagen, dass sie Ginger Island bald erreichen würden. Er schloss die Tür auf und ließ seine Hand auf dem Türgriff gerade lange genug ruhen um zu zögern, aber nicht lange genug damit Nappa dieses bemerkte, und öffnete die Tür.

Sie saß auf dem schmalen Bett und ihr Kopf ruhte auf den Armen auf ihren angezogenen Knien. Sie schaute nicht einmal auf, da sie wahrscheinlich erwartete, dass der alte Smutje ihr eine Mahlzeit oder ähnliches brachte. Vegeta nahm sich ein paar Sekunden, um sie sich genauer anzuschauen. In den letzten Wochen schien sie an Gewicht verloren zu haben, ihr Haar war nicht mehr so glänzend wie als sie zuerst auf dieses Schiff gekommen war und die Kleidung, die sie trug, war verkommen. Könnte es sein, dass sie endlich aufgegeben hatte? Sie so zu sehen verursachte irgendwie ein dumpfes Gefühl in seinem Magen, deswegen entschloss er, bevor er sie länger beobachten könnte, sich zu räuspern. „Weib…"

Als sie seine Stimme das erste Mal seit Wochen hörte, schoss ihr Kopf hoch. Und wirklich, da stand er, im Türrahmen in seiner typischen Haltung. Zu überrascht dadurch, reagierte sie nach ihren Instinkten, sprang auf, ging auf ihn zu und stieß mit ihrem Zeigefinger gegen seine Brust. „Also entschließt sich der allmächtige Prinz der Saiyajins sich hier doch mal wieder blicken zu lassen! Wo zum Teufel habt Ihr Euch all die Wochen rumgetrieben? Wie viele Wochen sind überhaupt vergangen, seit Ihr Euch zuletzt entschlossen habt, Euch hier zu zeigen?"

„Auf dem Schiff. Vier", antwortete er bloß, obwohl er ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste. Nicht alles an diesem Weib war abgestumpft. Der Funke in ihren Augen war noch immer da. Nein, dieses Weib hatte noch nicht aufgegeben. Und er wäre überrascht, wenn das irgendwann in naher Zukunft passieren würde.

„Was?", fragte Bulma verwirrt.

„Ich war die ganze Zeit auf diesem Schiff gewesen und vier Wochen sind vergangen, seit wir Namek verlassen haben", informierte er sie. „Und nun nehmt Eure schmutzigen Hände von mir."

„Oh…" Bulma entfernte schnell ihren Finger und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett.

„Weib, ich bin hier um Euch mitzuteilen, dass wir Ginger Island heute erreichen werden, der Standort der nächsten Kugel. Ich werde das Schiff alleine verlassen – Nappa und Radditz werden hier bleiben um auf das Schiff aufzupassen und um sicherzugehen, dass keiner meiner Männer auf falsche Gedanken kommt", erzählte er ihr und versuchte, eine Reaktion zu erkennen, sie starrte ihn jedoch nur gleichgültig an.

„Und Ihr erzählt mir das, warum…?" fragte sie ein bisschen genervt.

„Ich…", er zögerte. Er hatte jetzt erst bemerkt, dass er keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, warum er ihr dieses erzählte. Anstatt ihr zu antworten, schnaubte er nur und sagte schließlich, „Anstatt mich über meine Gründe zu befragen, solltet Ihr geehrt sein, dass ich meine wertvolle Zeit damit verschwende, Euch darüber zu informieren."

„Wertvolle Zeit… Pah…", murmelte Bulma schmollend.

Vegeta ignorierte sie bloß, versuchte seine Verwirrung zu verbergen und verließ die Kabine. Nappa blieb nur noch lange genug um Bulma einen Blick zuzuwerfen, der ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und ihr sagte, dass er etwas plante – etwas Schreckliches – bevor er die Tür wieder schloss und Vegeta folgte.


	20. Ginger Island

**A/N: Wieder mal vielen Dank für deine Review Mangafan! Bin froh, an deiner Review zu sehen, dass ich doch nicht ganz so durchschaubar bin, wie ich immer dachte. grins Ja, es wird zu einem Höhepunkt kommen – nur welcher und von wem? Weichen für die Zukunft werden gestellt – nur wieder die Frage, für wie weit in der Zukunft und für wen? Mit deinen Vermutungen hast du teilweise Recht, aber teilweise auch wieder Unrecht. Was deine Meinung über die Demonstration von Stärke angeht, muss ich dir widersprechen. Für mich war es ein Zeichen von Stärke für Vegeta, dass er Radditz nicht angegriffen hat, sich also scheinbar nicht wirklich aus der Fassung hat bringen lassen, obwohl Radditz ja doch etwas bemerkt hatte. Für Vegeta (für meinen zumindest) zählt ja nicht nur die physische Stärke, sondern auch die psychische. Wenn du das anders siehst, ist das nur dein gutes Recht – jeder kann seine eigene Meinung oder Interpretation einer Sache haben – und ich bin dir da auch überhaupt nicht böse drum. Ist für mich auch sehr interessant zu erfahren, wie meine Leser so etwas beurteilen.**

**Gut, genug geredet find ich, jetzt auf zum Kapitel, das zwar wieder nicht allzu lang ist, aber auf alle Fälle schon wieder ein bisschen länger ist, glaub ich.**

* * *

**Kapitel 19: Ginger Island**

Sie sind endlich angekommen. Ginger Island. Hier würde er den nächsten Dragonball finden und endlich die Antworten bekommen, die er so verzweifelt brauchte. Diese kleine Insel war auch eine von Lord Friezas Kolonien – kein Wunder, da es nur etwa eine Woche dauerte, um von seiner Insel zu dieser zu gelangen. Er hatte Ginger Island übernommen, kurz nachdem er die andere Insel, die er jetzt _seine_ nannte, erobert hatte – eine Insel, die einst Vegeta genannt wurde und bis zu einer verhängnisvollen Nacht vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren von Saiyajins bewohnt gewesen war. Jedoch trotz der Tatsache, das Friezas Männer Ginger Island beherrschten, war es relativ sicher, sie zu besuchen, da die Echse ihren Hafen hauptsächlich für Handel gebrauchte. Also wohnten auf dieser Insel alle möglichen Leute und Rassen, sowie viele Menschen. Nun, seine Männer liefen durch die Straßen Streife, aber solange sie einfache Handlanger waren, was auch hauptsächlich stimmte, würden sie für Goku und seine Mannschaft keine Bedrohung darstellen. Er war mehr um die wenigen Ureinwohner, die noch übrig waren, besorgt, die _Jinzoningen._

Soweit Goku es wusste, hatte es mal eine ziemlich große Anzahl an Jinzoningen gegeben, jedoch wurden die meisten während Friezas Übernahme getötet. Der Rest von ihnen, wirklich nur eine handvoll, wurden von ihm persönlich gezwungen, ihre Städte zu verlassen. Das war der Grund dafür, dass sie nun in einem kleinen Dorf außerhalb der Stadt in den Wäldern leben mussten und sie alle existierenden Rassen hassten, die nun unter der Herrschaft des Biests lebten. Die Jinzoningen waren bekannt dafür, sehr stark zu sein, vielleicht sogar stärker als die Saiyajins, doch da nur noch so wenige existierten und dass sie, im Gegensatz zu den Saiyajins, nicht für Frieza arbeiteten, waren sie für diejenigen, die nicht auf der Insel wohnten, keine Bedrohung. Und trotzdem war die Insel selbst gefürchtet. Im Unterschied zu Namek war der Hafen von Ginger Island nicht mit der Stadt verbunden, da in dieser Region des Ozeans regelmäßige Stürme die Küstengegenden häufig verwüsteten. Deswegen mussten die Seeleute und Händler etwa einen Kilometer laufen, um die Stadt zu erreichen, und ein kleiner Teil führte durch die Wälder, in denen die Jinzoningen von Zeit zu Zeit warteten um ihre Waren zu stehlen und dabei auch nicht zögerten, ihre Opfer zu töten.

Goku seufzte und wandte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu, die alles vorbereiteten, um die Kintoun zu verlassen. Er rieb sich seine Schläfen. Er hatte ihnen noch nicht von seinem Plan erzählt und er wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würden, hoffte jedoch, dass sie ihn verstehen würden, besonders nach seinem Verhalten in den vergangenen Wochen. Er war nicht gerade der Goku gewesen, den sie alle kannten und mochten, mit all den Zweifeln und der Angst um die Menschen um sich herum, die ihn plagten. Um wieder zum alten Goku zu werden, oder zumindest zu jemandem, der ihm nahe kam, brauchte er diese Antworten und diese Insel war der einzige Ort, wo er sie bekommen könnte. Sie mussten ihn einfach verstehen. Nun, er müsste es ihnen nun irgendwann sagen, bevor sie das Schiff verließen. Er räusperte sich. „Öhm, Leute? Kann ich kurz mal mit euch sprechen?"

„Natürlich, was ist los?", fragte Krillin, der gerade aufstand, nachdem er ein Tau um einen Mast gewickelt hatte.

„Nun, ich…" Er kratzte sich nervös den Hinterkopf. „Ähm, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll… Aber ich werde heute nicht mit euch kommen, um den Dragonball zu holen. Es gibt da einen anderen Ort, wo ich hinmuss…"

„Aber was ist mit Bulma?", wollte Yamchu wissen. „Was ist mit den Saiyajins? Du weißt, wie stark sie sind. Ohne dich haben wir gar keine Chance gegen sie. Und du weißt auch, dass Bulma nun schon länger als einen Monat auf diesem Schiff ist und nur Gott weiß, was sie ihr angetan haben oder noch antun werden, wenn wir sie nicht bald befreien."

Goku blickte seinen Freund an und sah den wütenden und zur gleichen Zeit besorgten Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Wütend auf ihn und besorgt um ihre Freundin. „Wir haben in den letzten Wochen gut aufgeholt und ihr Schiff liegt wieder weit von der Stadt entfernt, also müssten sie etwas länger brauchen, um hierher zu kommen. Das sollte Piccolo und Tenshinhan genug Zeit verschaffen, um den Dragonball zu holen und dann zurückzukommen", erklärte er.

„Du willst, dass Piccolo und ich die Kugel holen?", fragte Tenshinhan überrascht.

Goku nickte. „Ihr zwei seit nach mit die stärksten auf dem Schiff. Tut mir Leid, Krillin, aber Tenshinhan ist noch ein kleines bisschen stärker als du", fügte er schnell hinzu, bevor sein Kindheitsfreund protestieren konnte. „Außerdem brauche ich dich, Yamchu und Chao-Zu um das Schiff zu bewachen und auf meine Familie und Dende aufzupassen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte Krillin lächelnd; er nahm das, was Goku gesagt hatte, nicht persönlich. „Ich werde auf sie aufpassen. Ich verstehe deine Gründe." Mehr als du denkst, fügte Krillin in Gedanken hinzu, da er schon annahm, was Goku vorhatte, während die anderen noch immer keinen blassen Schimmer zu haben schienen. Er war ein bisschen erstaunt, dass sie sich nicht an das Zusammentreffen, was nur vor ein bisschen mehr als sechs Monaten auf dieser Insel stattgefunden hatte, erinnern konnten, denn, falls sie es könnten, würden sie Goku sicherlich verstehen. Obwohl Goku in den vergangenen Wochen nicht viel mit ihm gesprochen hatte, wusste er nach den vielen Jahren, die er ihn kannte, was sein Freund brauchte. Um ehrlich zu sein, wäre er überrascht gewesen, wenn Goku diese Chance _nicht_ genutzt hätte.

„Danke, Krillin…" Der Saiyajin lächelte zurück. „Okay, wenn ihr keine weiteren Einwände habt, sollten wir uns beeilen, sodass wir das so schnell wie möglich hinter uns…"

Goku bekam nicht die Möglichkeit, seinen Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, da just in diesem Moment eine kleine, merkwürdige Gruppe an der Kintoun vorbeilief. Sie wurde von einem großen Mann mit blauer Haut und grünem, geflochtenem Haar angeführt, dich gefolgt von einem anderen fetten, rosarotem Wesen, zusammen mit weiteren kleineren Männern verschiedener Rassen. Goku folgte ihnen mit seinen Augen und für Gründe, die ihm nicht einfielen, jagte ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Seine Augen und die des Anführers trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment, bevor der Anführer ihn diabolisch angrinste und seine Augen abwandte. Er ließ das Schiff und einen besorgten Goku hinter sich.

„Wer war das?", wollte Krillin wissen.

Goku schaute geistesabwesend zurück zu seinem Freund, tief in Gedanken versunken. „Ich weiß nicht. Aber wir sollten uns wirklich beeilen… Dieser Typ ist mir unheimlich."

* * *

„Unglaublich", murmelte Zarbon, nachdem sie an dem Schiff mit dem Namen Kintoun vorbeigelaufen waren. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass zwischen Saiyajins und ihren Nachkommen große Ähnlichkeit herrschte. Doch hatte er immer gedacht, dass die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Vegeta und seinem Vater groß gewesen war, größer als bei jedem anderen Saiyajin, den er kannte, aber dies war einfach unfassbar. Dieser Son Goku – oder besser, Kakarotto, als ihm der Saiyajinname des jungen Mannes einfiel – war eine exakte Kopie seines Vater. Sie sahen einfach identisch aus. Er grinste. Natürlich hatte er schon viele Geschichten und Gerüchte über _den_ Son Goku gehört, die ihn allesamt als großartigen Seemann und Krieger priesen, wenn jedoch der Sohn nur ein bisschen wie der Vater war, wenn es das Kämpfen anging, könnte diese ganze Sache interessant werden. Sein Vater Bardock hatte ihnen vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren einen guten Kampf geliefert, obwohl er wesentlich schwächer gewesen war als er und Dodoria. Bardock hatte den Kampf verloren – wie erwartet – und die passenden Strafe erhalten.

„Das kannst du laut sagen", stimmte Dodoria zu, obwohl er nicht das Wissen wie sein Partner hatte. „Dieser Mann sieht genauso aus wie Bardock…"

„Das kommt daher, weil er sein Sohn ist", informierte Zarbon ihn.

Dodoria hielt inne. Frieza hatte Zarbon nicht erlaubt, seinen Männern irgendetwas über ihre Mission auf dieser Insel zu erzählen, wenn es nicht nötig war, deswegen war Dodoria von dieser Offenbarung ziemlich erstaunt. „Aber sein einziger lebender Sohn ist Radditz. Sein anderer Sohn ist zusammen mit seinem Weib während der Geburt gestorben."

„Bardock wollte uns das wohl offensichtlich glauben machen und hat seinen jüngsten Sohn fortgeschickt, damit er vielleicht in Frieden aufwachsen könnte, oder was immer Bardock auch gedacht hat, als er es getan hat. Sein Sohn, Kakarotto, wurde unter die Fittiche von zuerst Son Gohan und später General Kaiou genommen und ist in der Westlichen Hauptstadt unter dem Namen Son Goku aufgewachsen."

Das rosarote Wesen grinste und folgte seinem Partner, der wieder losgegangen war. „Klingt nach ner Menge Spaß. Ich hoffe, wir treffen auf ihn, wenn wir die Kugel holen…" Er knackte mit seinen Fingerknöcheln. „Der letzte gute Kampf ist schon zu lange her…"

* * *

Ein Mitglied seiner Mannschaft kam in Vegetas Kabine, um ihm auszurichten, dass sie auf Ginger Island angekommen waren, bevor er wieder ging. Der Prinz schnaubte. Er fragte sich wieso, konnte aber nicht umhin zu denken, dass sie irgendwie mehr Zeit verloren hatten, zu dieser Insel zu kommen, als sie eigentlich hätten sollen. Aber das war jetzt unwichtig. Er musste jetzt los und sich beeilen. Immerhin musste er noch ein paar Kilometer zurücklegen und er hatte keine Hoffnung ein Pferd zu finden, dass ihn schneller zu seinem Ziel bringen würde. Außerdem hatte er natürlich von den Jinzoningen gehört. Nicht, dass er vor ihnen Angst hatte, sie könnten sich allerdings als störend erweisen.

Er knöpfte sein dunkelblaues Hemd zu, steckte sein Messer, Schwert und Pistole – es war besser vorbereitet zu sein – zwischen seinen Gürtel und die schwarze Hose und wickelte seinen Schwanz um seine Hüfte, bevor auch er die Kabine verließ. Er ging durch den Flur an der Kabine des Weibes vorbei und zögerte nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um durch die Tür zu hören, was dort drinnen vor sich ging. Es war ganz still. Vegeta konnte nicht sagen warum, aber er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl das Weib mit seinen Männern zusammen alleine an Bord zu lassen. Doch hatte er keine andere Wahl. Er brauchte die Kugel und er konnte nicht riskieren, dass sich so etwas wie auf Namek wiederholte. Aber was könnte ihr schon passieren? Außer ihm war die einzige Person, die im Besitz eines Schlüssels war, Nappa, also was könnte schon passieren? Niemand würde es wagen zu versuchen, an seinem lebenslangen Leibwächter vorbeizukommen.

Unbewusst um sich blickend, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand ihn beobachtete, schloss er die Tür auf um einen kleinen Blick hineinzuwerfen, um herauszufinden, warum das Weib so ruhig war. Und nachdem er die Tür ein paar Zentimeter geöffnet hatte, konnte er ihre schlafende Form auf dem Bett sehen, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Irgendwie war er enttäuscht, dass er sich mit ihr keinen wörtlichen Schlagabtausch liefern konnte bevor er das Schiff verließ, jedoch war er froh, dass es ihr anscheinend gut ging und verschloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Sich von der Tür abwendend, machte er sich auf den Weg an Deck, wo er seinen Männern einen letzten warnenden Blick zuwarf und über eine Planke an Land ging. Es war Zeit.

Er hatte nicht das wissende Grinsen bemerkt, das Radditz und Nappa austauschten um zu bestätigen, dass sie den ersten Teil ihres Plans in seiner Abwesenheit erfüllen würden, oder dass Bulma in ihrer Kabine nicht geschlafen hatte. Sie hatte die Schritte vor der Tür gehört und war schnell ins Bett gestiegen und hatte die Decke eng um sich gezogen um so zu tun, als ob sie schlief. Sie nahm an, dass die Person, die in ihre Kabine geschaut hatte, Vegeta gewesen war, war sich aber nicht sicher. Sie hoffte nur, dass er, wenn er das Schiff schon verlassen hatte, bald wiederkommen würde. Nach diesem Blick, den Nappa ihr nur vor ein paar Stunden zugeworfen hatte, hatte sie das schlechte Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, dass etwas in seiner Abwesenheit passieren würde… Etwas, an das sie nicht einmal denken wollte… Etwas, von dem Vegeta nichts wusste…

Etwas, dass sie anging…


	21. Unerwartete Begebenheiten

**A/N: Juchhu! Gleich zwei Reviews für das letzte Kapitel! Freut mich, lounalily, dass du wieder zu dieser FF zurückgefunden hast und du die Geschichte noch immer magst. Aber wie ich glaube ich schon mal gesagt habe (oder war das in meinen anderen Geschichten), werde ich zumindest in den nächsten 3 Wochen etwa noch immer nicht so viel Zeit zum Schreiben haben, da ich in zweieinhalb Wochen meine schriftliche Abschlussprüfung von meiner Ausbildung hab. Die wenig Freizeit, die ich jetzt noch neben Lernen für die Prüfung, Lernen für Arbeiten, da ich auch wieder Blockunterricht habe, verbringe ich meistens mit auf dem Sofa rumgammeln, oder ins Fitnessstudio zu gehen oder, wenn mich die Kreativität doch noch packt, zum Schreiben. Was glaubt ihr, wie sehr ich mich freue, wenn ich diese Prüfung endlich hinter mich habe… **

**Okay, irgendwelche Fragen oder Kommentare, zu denen ich mich äußern möchte… Mal nachsehen… Eigentlich kann ich dieses Mal nicht wirklich was sagen… Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht enttäuscht, dass die Geschichte jetzt erst mal einen kleinen „Umweg" macht, aber was in den nächsten Kapitel geschieht, wird auch wichtig sein (allerspätestens in der Fortsetzung dieser Geschichte, die ich irgendwann mal schreiben werde!). Was ein bisschen Action für Vegeta angeht… Tja, jetzt noch nicht, aber bald wird ein bisschen was zu sehen sein…**

**Oh man, jetzt hab ich euch schon wieder total dichtgelabert… Sorry! ****J**** Jetzt aber das eigentlich Kapitel: Viel Spaß!

* * *

**

**Kapitel 20: Unerwartete Begebenheiten**

Gohan stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Er saß auf einem Fass, das an Deck der Kintoun stand, und ließ seine Beine herunterbaumeln, während er Krillin und Yamchu beim Trainieren zusah, doch leider war das Training nicht so interessant, da sie überwiegend herumalberten. Beide wussten, sie mussten ihre Kraft für das unvermeidbare baldige Zusammentreffen mit den Saiyajins aufsparen. Seine Mutter war mit Chao-Zu unter Deck, höchstwahrscheinlich in der Kombüse um ihm ein paar Rezepte zu zeigen, die einfach auf See zubereitet werden konnten, und Dende war in seiner Kabine, um sich ein bisschen auszuruhen. Um es einfach zu sagen – Gohan war langweilig.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde war vergangen, seit sein Vater zusammen mit Piccolo und Tenshinhan das Schiff verlassen hatte. Er fragte sich, was so wichtig war, dass sein Vater Piccolo und Tenshinhan losschickte, um den Dragonball zu besorgen und nicht mit ihnen gehen konnte. Er hatte kein Wort darüber verloren, wohin er genau musste. Aber selbst daran zu denken, konnte sein Interesse nicht besonders lange erwecken. Er kannte seinen Vater noch nicht so lange wie die anderen auf dem Schiff, jedoch vertraute er ihm und glaubte ihm, dass diese Sache, die er erledigen musste, für ihn sehr wichtig war.

Also saß er dort, auf dem Fass, und war zu Tode gelangweilt. Er konnte natürlich lernen, um seiner Mutter einen Gefallen zu tun, aber er hatte schon die ganzen letzten Tage gelernt, also hatte sie ihm heute freigegeben. Allerdings war hier zu sitzen und den anderen zuzuschauen nicht das, was er wollte. Es juckte ihm in den Fingern etwas zu tun und die Tatsache, dass er das Schiff schon seit einem Monat nicht mehr verlassen konnte, half dem nicht wirklich. Er musste von diesem Schiff runter, wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen spüren.

Plötzlich schoss ihm eine Idee durch den Kopf und ein unheilvolles Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er wusste, er würde dafür Ärger bekommen, besonders von seiner Mutter, doch musste er es einfach tun. Außerdem würde er ja nicht so weit weg gehen, was könnte ihm also schon passieren?

Er glitt langsam von dem Fass, ohne auch nur ein Geräusch zu machen, und schaute sich vorsichtig um. Seine Mutter, Chao-Zu und Dende waren noch immer unter Deck und Krillin und Yamcha waren noch zu sehr mit ihrem Trainingskampf beschäftigt, als dass sie etwas um sie herum bemerkten. Er blickte behutsam zu der Planke, noch einmal zurück und schlich sich dann vom Schiff, ohne dass jemand es bemerkte.

_Wow, das war einfach als erwartet,_ dachte er, als er die Hafenstraße entlang ging, die zu einem kleinen Strand führte, den er gesehen hatte, als sie angekommen waren. Während Gohan die Straße entlang bummelte, warfen ihm die anderen Seeleute und Personen merkwürdige Blicke zu, doch die ignorierte er. Er wusste durch die Trainingskämpfe mit den Freunden seines Vaters und Piccolo, dass es nicht so leicht sein würde, ihn zu schlagen, deswegen war er darum nicht besorgt. Das einzige, was er jetzt wollte, war sowieso zum Strand zu gehen und etwas Spaß zu haben. Hoffentlich würden die anderen nicht zu schnell herausfinden, dass er fort war. Als er darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm ein, dass er ihnen vielleicht eine kleine Notiz hätte hinterlassen sollen, die sie darüber informieren würde, wo er hinwollte.

* * *

Zarbon und seine Männer stoppten vor einem kleinen hölzernen Haus in der Mitte der kleinen Stadt. Er warf einen Blick auf die Karte, die Frieza ihm vor seiner Abfahrt gegeben hatte und seine Lippen formten ein zufriedenes Grinsen. „Gut, Leute, das ist es und es sieht so aus, als ob wir die ersten hier sind." Während er dieses sagte, klopfte er an die Tür und wartete, bis jemand antwortete.

Als jemand die Tür öffnete – ein kleinerer, älterer Mensch mit grauem Haar – ergriff Zarbon ihn an der Kehle und schob ihn in das Haus, gefolgt von seinen Männern. Der letzte schloss die Tür, sodass nichts von dem, was innerhalb dieser vier Wände geschah, nach draußen gelangen konnte. Eine ältere, weißhaarige Frau, die am Tisch gesessen hatte, sprang auf und schrie, als sie die Eindringlinge und das, was sie mit ihrem Ehemann anstellten, sah.

„Sei still!", befahl Zarbon. Die Frau winselte, gehorchte jedoch. Sie wusste, wer diese Männer waren und sie hoffte, dass, wenn sie taten, was sie von ihnen wollten, sie und ihren Ehemann schonend davonkommen ließen. „Viel besser", sagte er und wandte sich seinen Männern zu. „Hör zu, alter Mann, wir suchen nach einer kleinen orangefarbenen Kugel, einem Teil des legendären Schatz der Macht und wir wissen, dass sie hier ist. Gib sie mir und dir und deinem Weib wird nichts geschehen."

„I-ich weiß nicht… wovon Ihr… sprecht", würgte der Mann mutig heraus. Zarbon drückte ihm noch immer die Kehle zu und schnitt ihm die Zufuhr von Blut und Sauerstoff zum Gehirn ab. Er begann sich schwindelig zu fühlen, doch wollte und würde nicht das aufgeben, was schon seit drei Generationen in seiner Familie war.

„Lüg mich nicht an, alter Mann!" Zarbon festigte den Griff und ließ den Mann nach Luft ringen. „Du weißt genau, wovon ich spreche. Wo. Ist. Die. Kugel?"

„Selbst wenn ich es wüsste…", spie der Mann, wozu er einen große Kraft aufwenden musste. „Würde ich es Euch nicht sagen."

Zarbon runzelte die Stirn. „Ach wirklich? Gut, sag mir, wenn es wehtut." Er zog ein Messer hervor und wollte gerade auf den Mann einstechen, als die Frau wieder anfing zu schreien.

„Halt!", schrie sie. „Tut ihm nichts an… Ich gebe Euch, was Ihr wollt… Tut bitte nur meinem Mann nichts an…"

„Kluges Weib", sagte er, während er den Griff um die Kehle des Mannes löste, ihn jedoch noch immer nicht gehen ließ. „Nun, wo ist sie?"

„Sie ist oben", schniefte die Frau. „Im Schlafzimmer auf der Kommode…"

„Dodoria?"

„Ich gehe schon", sagte Dodoria und stieg die Treppen hinauf, die zum oberen Stockwerk führten. Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Minute, bis er mit der Kugel in der Hand wiederkam. „Das Weib hat die Wahrheit gesagt."

„Gut. Wie ich schon gesagt habe, bist du ein schlaues Weib", sagte er nochmals zu ihr. „Ganz das Gegenteil zu deinem Mann. Dich lasse ich leben, aber ihn…?" Bevor er den Satz überhaupt beendete, glitt die Klinge des Messers in den Unterbauch des Mannes, was ihn in Schmerzen aufschreien ließ, bevor er zusammensank. Der Mund der Frau öffnete sich zu einem stillen Schrei, als sie das sah und wäre zu ihrem toten Ehemann geeilt, wenn die Leiche nicht auf sie zugeflogen gekommen wäre, und auf den Tisch fiel, der unter ihr zerbrach. Leise weinend beugte sich die Frau über den Leichnam ihres Ehemannes und schaute nicht einmal zu den Mördern auf, die in diesem Moment das Haus verließen.

* * *

Nur ein paar Minuten waren vergangen, als Piccolo und Tenshinhan bei dem Haus ankamen und plötzlich innehielten, als die den Andrang von Massen davor sahen. Mit einem schlechten Gefühl wandte Piccolo sich seinem Partner zu. „Schaut auf die Karte, jetzt! Wo ist die Kugel?"

Tenshinhan holte schnell die Karte heraus und faltete sie auseinander. „Verdammt! Wir sind zu spät. Die Kugel bewegt sich von uns fort."

„Ich wusste es. Wir müssen ihnen folgen." Piccolo wollte gerade loslaufen, als Tenshinhan seinen Arm ergriff.

„Nein. Wir müssen nachschauen, was passiert ist", sagte der dreiäugige Mann.

„Gut", brummte der Namekianer widerwillig, bevor sie sich ihren Weg durch die Massen in das Haus kämpften.

Allerdings waren sie nicht auf das, was sie sahen, vorbereitet. Eine alte weinende Frau lag über die Leiche eines alten Mannes gebeugt. Zerschmetterte Stücke Holz lagen überall herum und eine Blutlache breitete sich unter dem Leichnam aus.

„Wer war das?", wollte Piccolo wissen. „Hat jemand gesehen, was hier passiert ist?"

Sehr zum Missgefallen der beiden Krieger schüttelte jeder in der Menge seinen Kopf.

„Verflucht", murmelte Tenshinhan und ging langsam auf die Frau zu. „Ma'am? Bitte sagt uns, wer hat das getan? Wir müssen es wissen, sodass wir ihn schnappen können", fragte er sanft.

„Zarbon", schluchzte sie, ohne aufzublicken. „Zarbon hat ihn umgebracht…"

„Zarbon? Den Namen habe ich schon mal gehört…", sagte der Namekianer gedankenvoll.

„Ich auch…", stimmte Tenshinhan zu. „Könnt Ihr uns sagen, wer dieser Zarbon ist?"

Dieses Mal schaute die Frau auf, ihre Augen voll von Wut und Trauer. „Zarbon ist Friezas rechte Hand", zischte sie. „Er, sein Partner Dodoria, und ein paar seiner Handlanger waren hier. Sie wollten die Kugel, ein Teil vom Schatz der Macht… Mein Ehemann wollte sie ihnen nicht aushändigen, also haben sie ihn bedroht. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn so zu sehen, also erzählte ich ihnen, wo sie war, in der Hoffnung, dass sie unsere Leben verschonen würden, aber sie haben meinen Ehemann trotzdem umgebracht, nachdem sie die Kugel hatten und sind dann gegangen."

„Diese Scheißkerle." Tenshinhan ballte seine Fäuste. „Kommt schon, Piccolo. Wir haben noch eine Chance, sie zu kriegen."

„Nein", sagte der Namekianer zu ihm. „Wir werden ihm nicht folgen. Sie sind zu viele – wir würden keine Chance gegen sie haben. Es wäre besser, wenn wir zurück zur Kintoun gehen und auf Son Goku warten."

Tenshinhan seufzte. „Okay, also warten wir…" Er kniete sich neben die Frau und legte eine tröstende Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Macht Euch keine Sorgen, wir werden sie kriegen und Euren Ehemann rächen. Das verspreche ich…" Er lächelte sie an und stand wieder auf, sich ein paar von den Leuten zuwendend. „Kann bitte jemand sie hier wegschaffen…" Eine Frau nickte und ging sofort auf die alte Frau zu, als Tenshinhan und Piccolo das Haus wieder verließen und zurück zur Kintoun gingen.

Auf dem halben Weg zurück, sahen sie in der Ferne wieder eine Ansammlung von Leuten auf der anderen Seite der Stadt in der Nähe des Waldes, in dem die Jinzoningen lebten. Beunruhigt, dass Zarbon und seine Männer vielleicht etwas damit zu tun hatten, gingen sie dorthin und, als sie näher kamen, hörten sie die Leute etwas rufen. Sie warfen sich einen wundersamen Blick zu und entschlossen sich, dass es nicht schaden würde, nachzuschauen, was los war, doch was sie dort vorfanden, überraschte sie noch einmal.

Ein muskulöser Mann stand auf einem Podest, seine Arme gen Himmel gestreckt und die Menge feuerte ihn an. „Ich verspreche euch", rief er, „dass ich, Mr. Satan, der stärkste Mann auf dieser Insel und vielleicht sogar auf der ganzen Welt, mich um die Jinzoningen und ihr Monster, dass so viele Bewohner der Insel in letzter Zeit auf dem Gewissen hat, kümmern werde."

Die Menge jubelte, wieder und wieder rufend, „Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!"

„Ja, das bin ich! Ich werde sie besiegen!" Er stieß ein triumphierendes Lachen aus, bevor er von dem Podest sprang und mehr oder weniger anmutig auf dem Boden aufkam. Die Menge schien jedoch von seiner Landung nicht gestört zu sein, da sie noch immer jubelten und einen Weg für ihren Retter bereiteten. Noch immer lachend, ging er an ihnen vorbei und verschwand in den Wäldern.

„Was war das?", fragte Tenshihan verwirrt, als die Menge noch immer seinen Namen rief. „Oder besser, wer war das?"

Piccolo schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Irgendein Narr, der denkt, dass er die Jinzoningen und dieses Monster, von dem sie sprachen, besiegen kann… Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass er diesen Wald lebend verlassen wird…"

„Aber sollten wir ihm nicht folgen und ihn retten?", fragte Tenshinhan in Gedanken.

„Nein, wir haben wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen… Vielleicht hat dieser Narr genug Glück und sie lassen ihn am Leben, ansonsten gibt es nur einen Idioten weniger auf diesem Planeten…" Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehte sich Piccolo um und ging fort. Tenshinhan folgte ihm, kurz nachdem er dem Wald einen letzten Blick zugeworfen hatte, wo dieser Mr. Satan drin verschwunden war. Er wusste nicht, ob er hoffen sollte, dass Piccolo recht hatte, dass er soviel Glück hat oder nicht.

* * *

Goku schluckte den riesigen Klumpen in seiner Kehle herunter, als er endlich an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Es hatte sich in den letzten sieben Monaten nichts verändert – die Bar sah noch immer genauso aus. Er ballte nervös seine Fäuste und entspannte seine Finger wieder, als er mit sich selbst rang, ob er wirklich hineingehen sollte oder nicht. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, zuzugeben, das war das erste Mal in seinem Leben als Seemann, dass er wirklich Angst hatte. Er hatte Stürmen und Piraten getrotzt, doch hatte er sich seiner Vergangenheit noch nie so stellen müssen. Er wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, ob er wirklich mehr über seine Vergangenheit wissen wollte, aber etwas tief in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dass er das tun musste. Er musste es für seine Familie, für ChiChi und Gohan und auch für sich tun. Er musste mehr über die Saiyajins erfahren, mehr über sein wahres ich, bevor er aufhören konnte, sich selbst zu hassen und vielleicht wieder beginnen konnte, sich selbst zu vertrauen. Und doch war es ein riesiger Schritt, den er machen musste. Was, wenn _sie_ hier nicht mehr lebte? Was, wenn _sie_ tot war? Goku schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er hätte früher an diese Fragen denken müssen und nicht, wenn er nur wenige Meter von den Antworten entfernt war. _Er musste das tun!_ Noch einmal tief durchatmend, öffnete er die Tür und ging hinein.

Es waren nicht viele Leute in der Bar, verständlich, da es noch Nachmittag war, aber einige waren schon da, zumeist Seemänner, die sich nach einer langen, anstrengenden Seefahrt entspannten. Zögerlich ging er umher und äugte jeden Tisch sorgsam in der Hoffnung, _sie_ zu finden.

„Kann ich Euch helfen?"

Erschrocken durch diese Stimme sprang Goku herum und stand dem Besitzer der Bar, ein blonder Mann mit Schnurrbart und mittleren Alters, gegenüber. „Öhm…" Goku kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, als er erst in diesem Moment bemerkte, wie es für die anderen ausgesehen haben musste. „Vielleicht… Seht, ich suche nach jemandem… Einer alten Frau, um genau zu sein. Ich bin hier schon…"

„Oh mein Gott, Ihr seid Son Goku, habe ich recht? Jetzt erkenne ich Euch! Wart Ihr und Eure Mannschaft nicht schon vor etwa sieben Monaten hier?", fragte der Mann aufgeregt.

„Öhm, ja… Ihr habt Recht… Die Frau, nach der ich suche, saß in dieser Ecke dort drüben…" Er zeigte auf einen Tisch in der entferntesten und dunkelsten Ecke der ganzen Bar. „Erinnert Ihr Euch vielleicht an sie?"

„Natürlich", sagte der Besitzer lächelnd. „Das war Kyna. Sie saß dort an genau diesem Tisch jeden Abend, seit sie vor etwa fünfundzwanzig Jahren hergezogen war, bis…"

„Bis was?", wollte Goku wissen und fühlte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog.

„Bis sie krank wurde", hörte er jetzt eine andere Stimme sagen. Er wandte sich um und sah eine junge Frau mit schokoladenbraunem Haar und blauen Augen die Treppe herunterkommen. „Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr von ihr?"

„Mein Name ist Son Goku und ich glaube, dass sie mir etwas über meine Vergangenheit erzählen kann…", sagte er zu ihr.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann keine Besucher zu ihr lassen. Sie ist sehr schwach und…"

"Bitte", unterbrach Goku sie. „Ich muss mit ihr sprechen…"

„Hört zu, _Son Goku_, ich bin mir sicher, dass Kyna nie Euren Namen erwähnt hat, also bezweifle ich, dass sie Euch kennt oder etwas über Eure Vergangenheit weiß", sagte sie, als sie langsam wütend wurde. „Glaubt mir, sie hat mir von vielen Leuten, die sie in ihrem Leben kennen gelernt hat, erzählt, aber Ihr wart keiner von denen…"

„War einer dieser Personen jemand mit dem Namen Kakarotto gewesen? Oder Bardock?", fragte Goku, als er sich an den letzten Strohhalm klammerte, um an die Person zu gelangen, die ihm das erzählen konnte, was er wissen musste.

Das Gesicht der jungen Frau wurde plötzlich wesentlich blasser. „Woher kennt Ihr diese Namen?"

„Sie hatte mich mit diesen Namen angesprochen, als ich sie vor etwa einem halben Jahr getroffen hatte. Ich wusste es dann noch nicht, aber ich habe vor kurzem herausgefunden, dass mein wahrer Name, mein Name bei Geburt, Kakarotto und mein Vater Bardock gewesen war. Und nun bin ich hier, da ich glaube, dass sie mir mehr über mich, meine Familie und mein Volk erzählen kann…" Goku zögerte einen Moment, bevor er flüsternd fortfuhr. „Bitte, lasst mich mit ihr sprechen… Es wird nicht lange dauern, ich verspreche es…"

Die junge Frau schaute ihn an. Könnte das der Kakarotto, das Saiyajinkind sein, das Kyna vor so vielen Jahren gerettet hatte? Sollte sie ihm wirklich glauben? Sie wollte es nicht, doch der Blick in seinen Augen war so ehrlich und sie wusste auch, dass Kyna immer den Mann treffen wollte, der sich aus dem Baby entwickelt hatte. Sie seufzte. „Einverstanden… Folgt mir…"

Endlich den Atem, den er fast die ganze Zeit angehalten hatte, loslassend, folgte Goku ihr in das obere Stockwerk. Jetzt würde er endlich seine Antworten bekommen…

* * *

Krillin und Yamchu hatten gerade ihren Trainingskampf beendet, als Krillin plötzlich bemerkte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. „Öhm, Yamchu… Hast du eine Ahnung, wo Gohan ist?", fragte er besorgt.

„Nein, vielleicht ist er unter Deck… Wenn du willst, gehe ich und schau nach…", antwortete Yamchu, stand auf und ging durch die Tür, die zu den Kabinen führte. Krillin musste nicht lange warten bis Yamchu wiederkam, gefolgt von ChiChi, Dende und Chao-Zu. „Er ist nicht hier…"

„Krillin! Wo ist mein Baby?", wollte ChiChi wissen.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung…", sagte er ehrlich, doch plötzlich erhellte sich sein Gesicht. „Wartet mal… Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee, wo er sein könnte. Yamchu, bleib hier bei ChiChi und erzähl den anderen, was passiert ist, wenn sie wiederkommen. Ich gehe und suche nach Gohan. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er sich nicht so weit vom Schiff entfernt hat." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, sprang er vom Schiff und klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, dass Gohan wirklich dort war, wo er vermutete. Er hatte bemerkt, wie die Augen des Jungen aufgeleuchtet waren, als sie diesen einen Strand auf ihrem Weg zum Hafen passiert hatten. Er hoffte wirklich, dass er dort war, obwohl es nicht der sicherste Ort war, da dieser Strand direkt an den Wald der Jinzoningen grenzte und er wusste nicht, was sie mit kleinen Jungs wie Gohan anstellten. Ansonsten, wenn Gohan nicht da war, saß er ganz schön in der Klemme.

Der Junge war wirklich an diesem Strand. Er war ein bisschen geschwommen, hatte sich ein bisschen gesonnt und spielte jetzt mit einem Stock im Sand, als er plötzlich ein leises Geräusch hinter sich hörte. Erschrocken drehte er sich um, sah aber nur ein Eichhörnchen hinter sich sitzen. Er lächelte. „Hallo Kleiner", grüßte er ihn. „Mein Name ist Gohan… Willst du spielen?"

Das Eichhörnchen blickte ihn seltsam an, neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und verschwand dann im Wald.

„Warte!", rief Gohan und folgte dem Tier, nur um es Sekunden später zu finden, als ob es auf ihn wartete.

„Du willst also wirklich spielen. Warte, bis ich dich kriege!", sagte er lachend und fing an, das Eichhörnchen durch den Wald zu jagen.

Krillin hatte Glück, gerade am Strand aufzutauchen, als Gohan im Wald verschwand. Er seufzte.

„Gohan!", rief er aus, doch der Junge reagierte nicht. Mit den Schultern zuckend entschloss er sich, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als ihm zu folgen und verschwand an der gleichen Stelle wie Gohan. Er folgte dem Lachen des Jungen und hoffte, er würde ihn in diesen Wäldern nicht verlieren.

Gohan jagte noch immer hinter dem Eichhörnchen her, als ihm plötzlich etwas ins Auge fiel. Er hielt sofort inne und seine Augen weiteten sich, als sie auf einer kleinen Lichtung ruhten. „Gohan!", hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich rufen und drehte sich um. Es war Krillin.

„Shh", sagte Gohan nur und wandte sich wieder der Lichtung zu, als der Freund seines Vaters ankam. „Krillin, schau hier…"

„Was?", fragte er, doch seine Augen weiteten sich so wie die des Jungen, als er erblickte, was Gohan gesehen hatte und schluckte. „Verflucht."


	22. Begegnungen

**A/N: So, schriftliche Abschlussprüfungen überstanden, wenn sie auch meiner Meinung nach nicht wirklich gut gelaufen sind (aber immerhin sind da die anderen dreizehn aus meiner Klasse genau derselben Meinung, sogar die, die noch besser sind als ich und ich gehöre, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf, schon zu den drei bis vier besten) aber nun hoffe ich, dass ich endlich wieder Zeit für mich habe! Einziger Nachteil: Mit den Prüfungen ist jetzt auch die Schule vorbei und ich muss wieder zur Arbeit, worauf ich absolut keinen Bock habe. Aber, solange ich bei der Arbeit nichts zu tun habe, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich dort ein bisschen übersetzen kann… (So wie jetzt, hehe) **

**Vielen Dank, lounalily für deine Review! Jetzt wirst du sehen, was Gohan und Krillin schreckliches entdeckt haben, sodass ihnen bald, ich zitiere, „die Augen ausfallen".**

**Ich wünsche Euch Lesern viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel und ihr wisst, Feedback ist immer gerne gesehen! **

* * *

**Kapitel 21: Begegnungen**

Das Holz knarrte unter seinen Füßen, als er den langen, nur von Kerzen beleuchtetet Flur hinter der Frau hinunterschritt, die, wenn auch widerwillig, es ihm erlaubte, die Frau zu treffen, die hoffentlich die Antworten auf seine Fragen hatte. Die junge Frau verharrte vor der letzten Tür auf der rechten Seite des Flures und legte ihre Hand auf den Türknauf. „Ich warne Euch", sagte sie, „Kyna ist eine alte Frau und, wie ich schon erwähnt habe, krank. Sie wird mit jedem Tag, der vergeht, schwächer und leidet unter den Symptomen ihrer Krankheit. Wenn Ihr sie also irgendwie aufregt, werde ich Euch höchstpersönlich aus diesem Zimmer entfernen."

„Ich verstehe", antwortete Goku bloß.

Sie wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als sie sich ihm noch einmal zuwandte. „Eines noch… Sie könnte Euch nicht sofort erkennen, da sie als Folge ihrer Krankheit ihr Augenlicht verloren hat." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen oder auf eine Antwort ihres Gasts zu warten, schob sie vorsichtig die Tür auf, die in ihren Scharnieren quietschte.

Das Zimmer lag ganz und gar im Dunklen; nur das Licht der Kerze, die die junge Frau in ihrer Hand hielt, beleuchtete einen kleinen Teil. Das Zimmer war klein und einfach gehalten. Ein kleiner Tisch, ein Stuhl und ein Bett waren alles, was er in dem schummerigen Licht erkennen konnte. Die Vorhänge vor dem Fenster waren zugezogen um die Hitze der Sonne fernzuhalten.

Die junge Frau ging zu dem Tisch hinüber und zündete die Öllampe, die darauf stand, an, die nun das ganze Zimmer erhellte. Goku stand noch immer im Türrahmen und sein Blick folgte jeder Bewegung der jungen Frau, da er es nicht wagte, zum Bett so schauen, bis er es nicht länger vermeiden konnte, als die junge Frau dorthin ging und sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett niederließ. Er hielt seinen Atem an. Die alte Frau, die in dem Bett lag, hatte nicht mehr die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit der Frau, die er vor etwas mehr als einem halben Jahr getroffen hatte. Sie war unglaublich blass und abgemagert; ihr langes weißes Haar lag flach auf dem Kissen. Er sah, wie die junge Frau die Hand der älteren nahm und begann, sanft mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Kyna? Hier ist jemand, der mit dir sprechen möchte."

Goku zuckte merklich zusammen, als die alte Frau, Kyna, antwortete. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie schlief und nicht wach war. „Wer ist es, Ducina?" Sie öffnete nicht ihre Augen, wandte ihren Kopf jedoch der Tür zu, wo er noch immer stand.

„Sein Name ist Son Goku und er behauptet, dass du ihm etwas über seine Vergangenheit erzählen kannst. Er sagt, du kennst ihn."

„Son Goku", murmelte Kyna nachdenklich. „Ich kenne den Namen, doch ich kenne nicht die Person. Wieso glaubt er, dass ich ihm etwas über seine Vergangenheit erzählen kann?"

„Ich kann Euro Verwirrung gut verstehen", entschloss sich Goku schließlich einzuschreiten, „aber lasst mich Euch eine Geschichte erzählen. Vor etwa fünfundzwanzig Jahren bat Euch ein Mann um einen Gefallen. Er bat Euch, sein Neugeborenes zu nehmen und es in ein anderes Land zu bringen, sodass es geschützt aufwachsen konnte und nicht das gleiche Schicksal erleiden musste, wie jedes andere Mitglied seiner Rasse. Ihr habt eingewilligt und seid über das weite Meer gereist bis Ihr Euer Ziel erreicht hattet, wo Ihr den Korb mit dem Baby und einem Brief, der alles erklärte, auf der Türstufe eines vermögenden und respektierten Mannes gelassen hattet, in der Hoffnung, dass das Baby dort eine Zukunft hätte. Am gleichen Abend dinierte der junge Mann, der jetzt als General Kaiou bekannt ist, mit einem seiner Freunde, dem berühmten Seefahrer Son Gohan. Da Kaiou nicht die Zeit hatte, sich zu dieser Zeit um ein Neugeborenes zu kümmern, entschloss sich der pensionierte Son Gohan, dem Baby ein zu Hause und alles andere, was es brauchte, zu geben. Der Junge, den er Son Goku genannt hatte, wuchs zu einem starken und erfolgreichen Seefahrer heran – mich." Er atmete einmal tief durch. „Ich habe es vor kurzem und hauptsächlich durch Zufall herausgefunden – dass der Name meines Vaters Bardock war und mein Name—"

„Kakarotto?", fragte Kyna flüsternd, voller Hoffnung, sie läge mit ihrer Vermutung richtig.

„Ja, laut General Kaiou und ein paar anderen – Leuten – ist das der Name, der mir bei meiner Geburt gegeben wurde", erzählte Goku ihr, noch nicht ganz bereit, die anderen Saiyajins zu erwähnen.

„Oh Gott…", keuchte die alte Frau, als Tränen an ihrem Gesicht hinunterrannen. „Bitte, komm näher. Setz dich… Ducina, bitte biete ihm einen Stuhl an."

Zögernd trat Goku vor und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Ducina ihm nun anbot. Er warf ihr ein dankbares Lächeln zu und nahm dann sanft die Hand der alten Frau und führte sie über seine Wangen, seine Augen und den Rest seines Gesichts, sodass sie fühlen konnte, wie er aussah.

„Erzähl mir, erzähl mir alles, was in deinem Leben geschehen ist…", bat sie, als ihre Hand wieder in seiner auf ihrem Bett ruhte.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich würde Euch gerne alles erzählen, aber ich habe nicht genug Zeit. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich nur hier, weil ich einige Antworten bezüglich meiner Vergangenheit brauche, oder besser der Vergangenheit meiner Familie und der Saiyajins", sagte er nun ganz ernst.

„Was für Antworten brauchst du?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihr es wisst, aber neben mir haben noch weitere Saiyajins Friezas Angriff überlebt. Um genau zu sein, drei. Einer von ihnen ist mein älterer Bruder, Radditz, und dann noch Nappa und Vegeta."

„Der Prinz lebt?", fragte Kyna überrascht.

„_Das_ wusstet Ihr nicht?", bemerkte Goku und die Überraschung in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören. „Ich meine, er ist der meistgefürchtete Pirat auf der ganzen Welt und unter Friezas Kommando."

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Ich habe häufig Leute von einem grausamen Piraten sprechen hören, der für das Biest arbeitet, aber sie wagten es nie, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Also lebt der Prinz wirklich noch, so wie seine Leibgarde Nappa und Radditz. Deine Eltern hatten geglaubt, dein Bruder sei tot, noch bevor du geboren wurdest."

„Genau das dachten die anderen Saiyajins über mich, bis wir uns trafen – ich weiß nicht, ob es Schicksal war oder nur ein einfacher Zufall. Als wir uns trafen, drohten sie meinen Sohn zu töten und verlangten einen Teil des legendären Schatzes der Macht, der in Besitz einer guten Freundin von mir war. Meine Freundin tauschte die Kugel gegen meinen Sohn, doch sie nahmen sie als Geisel. Als wir uns das zweite Mal trafen, waren sie hinter der Kugel der Namekianer her und zerstörten ein ganzes Dorf deswegen. Wegen diesen und anderen Dinge, die über die Saiyajins bekannt sind, begann ich sie zu verachten und, da ich auch einer bin, auch mich. Und nun bin ich auf der Suche nach Antworten, die mir hoffentlich helfen werden, dass ich mich selbst wieder akzeptieren kann, sodass ich wieder der Mann sein kann, der ich einmal war oder vielmehr jemand, der ihm nahe kommt. Und Ihr seid die einzige Person, die ich kenne, die mir diese Antworten geben kann", schloss Goku seine kurze Rede.

„Ich verstehe…", entgegnete Kyna gedankenversunken. „Ich kann die Unsicherheit in dir fühlen, ich kann sie in deiner Stimme hören und ich werde alles versuchen, um dir zu helfen, dir deine Fragen zu beantworten und vielleicht sogar, dir zu helfen, die Saiyajins in einem anderen Licht zu sehen."

* * *

Nach dieser merkwürdigen Begegnung mit der Menge und ihrem sogenannten Helden Mr. Satan dauerte es nicht lange, bis Piccolo und Tenshinhan wieder beim Schiff ankamen, doch er Anblick, der sie erwartete, war alles andere als angenehm. Die vier verbleibenden Leute saßen an Deck, allesamt mit besorgten und nachdenklichen Ausdrücken auf ihren Gesichtern – ChiChi schien vor ein paar Minuten noch geweint zu haben.

„Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?", wollte Tenshinhan sofort wissen, als er wieder Fuß auf die hölzernen Planken der Kintoun setzte, dicht gefolgt von Piccolo.

Piccolo warf einen kurzen Blick um sich. „Ist es Gohan?"

Yamchu nickte gerade so eben. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch es war schwer. „Gohan hat sich von Bord geschlichen, als Krillin und ich trainiert hatten", klärte er sie mit einer schuldbewussten Stimme auf. „Wir haben es erst bemerkt, als es schon zu spät war."

„Wo ist er?", presste Piccolo durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor.

Der ehemalige Dieb schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber Krillin meinte, er wüsste wo Gohan hingegangen sein könnte und folgte ihm, als wir seine Abwesenheit bemerkten. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, er wird ihn finden… Aber erzählt uns", sagte er, da er verzweifelt das Thema wechseln wollte, „habt ihr die Kugel bekommen?"

„Unglücklicherweise nicht", informierte Tenshinhan sie.

„Die Saiyajins?", wollte Chao-Zu wissen.

„Schlimmer. Frieza hat sich entschlossen, seine besten Männer, Zarbon und Dodoria, mit der Aufgabe, die Kugeln für ihn zu finden, zu beauftragen. Sie haben in der Stadt einen alten Mann ohne Skrupel getötet", erzählte der Namekianer ihnen.

„Mein kleiner Gohan ist noch immer da draußen! Was, wenn sie ihn finden?", schrie ChiChi fast und begann wieder zu schniefen. „Ich hätte niemals auch nur einen Fuß auf dieses Schiff setzen sollen, denn dann wäre Gohan mir nicht gefolgt und wir würden uns nicht in dieser Lage befinden."

„ChiChi, beruhige dich", sagte Yamcha tröstend. „Du weißt, dass es Gohan nicht davon abgehalten hätte auf dieses Schiff zu kommen. Er ist zu sehr wie sein Vater und wie ich vorhin schon gesagt habe, bin ich mir sicher, dass Krillin ihn schon gefunden hat und sie auf dem Weg zurück zum Schiff sind. Außerdem weißt du doch, dass Gohan sich selbst verteidigen kann, wenn er muss. Du hast gesehen, was er Goku letzte Woche angetan hat."

* * *

Flammen schossen in den Himmel. Das Feuer war fast direkt im Zentrum einer kleinen Lichtung in der Mitte des Waldes. Des Waldes der Jinzoningen. Man konnte keine Vögel hören – alles war ganz und gar still, bis auf das Murmeln des älteren Mannes, der unmittelbar vor dem Feuer saß. Sein langes weißes Haar wehte in der Brise und Funken flogen an seinem Gesicht vorbei. Seine Augenbrauen waren in tiefer Konzentration zusammengezogen und Schweiß, verursacht durch die unglaubliche Hitze und Anstrengung, tropfte von seinem Kinn.

In der Nähe des alten Mannes stand eine merkwürdige grüne Kreatur mit einem langen spitzen Schwanz und betrachtete den Mann genau. Das einzige, das auch nur im Entferntesten Menschlich aussah, war die Tatsache, dass es auf zwei Beinen stand und die Arme über der Brust verschränkt hatte. Der Rest sah ganz und gar Unmenschlich aus. Der ganze Körper schien von einem grünen Panzer verdeckt zu sein. Es hatte flügelähnliche Auswüchse auf seinem Rücken und etwas, das Hörnern ähnelte auf seinem Kopf. Seine Augen ähnelten denen eines Reptils, im Gegensatz zu seinem Mund und seiner Nase, die in einem Schnabel miteinander verschmolzen.

Krillin konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Anblick vor sich abwenden. Es war erschreckend, doch er erlangte endlich wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper, wenn der Schwanz der Kreatur dumpf auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er ergriff Gohans Arm. „Lass uns hier abhauen, Gohan", zischte er.

Der Junge sah ihn an und schüttelte die Hand ab. „Nein, wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Sieh, was auf der anderen Seite des Feuers ist."

Krillin blickte wieder zur Lichtung und sah schließlich, wovon Gohan sprach. Auf der anderen Seite, fast hinter den Flammen verborgen, waren zwei schlaffe Körper an zwei Pfähle gebunden, während ein dritter, größerer, auf dem Boden lag.

„Krillin, was machen die heir?", fragte Gohan fast ängstlich.

Der junge Seemann schluckte. „Es sieht wie ein Ritual aus, vielleicht eine Opfergabe für einen Gott oder so etwas." Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Wir sollten wirklich gehen."

„Aber, wenn sie wirklich diese drei dort drüben opfern wollen, müssen wir etwas unternehmen."

Krillin schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf. „Wir _können_ nichts tun, Gohan. So gerne ich auch diesen Leuten helfen möchte, können wir es nicht. Diese Kreatur scheint unglaublich stark zu sein und wenn ich mich nicht irre, glaube ich, dass wir im Wald der Jinzoningen sind. Bitte Gohan, komm… Gohan!"

Den Freund seines Vaters komplett ignorierend, verließ Gohan ihr Versteck und trat in die Lichtung mit den Händen in seine Hüften gestemmt. „Was immer Ihr hier macht, Hört auf!", befahl er, wobei er versuchte, seine Stimme fest klingen zu lassen, was sich bei den gegebenen Umständen als ziemlich schwierig erwies. Krillin wischte nur mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht, da er jetzt wusste, dass er auch dort hinaus und sich diesem Monster stellen musste.

Der alte Mann hörte auf zu murmeln und besagtes Monster wandte sich um, um zu sehen, wer es wagte, ihr Ritual zu stören. Es lächelte spöttisch, als er den Jungen erblickte. „Nun, nun, schau an, wen haben wir denn hier?", fragte er belustigt, als er näher an den Jungen herantrat.

Nun, da er fast direkt vor diesem grünen Ding stand, sah der Junge, wie groß es wirklich war und merkte, wie seine Beine unter ihm schwach wurden. Sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Brust und er konnte den kalten Schweiß auf seinem Gesicht spüren und doch bewegte er sich nicht. „Mein Name ist Son Gohan", sagte er standhaft. „Und ich bin hier, um Euch davon abzuhalten, unschuldige Leute zu töten."

Ein kaltes und verspottendes Lachen brach aus der Kehle der Kreatur heraus. „Nun, nett dich kennen zu lernen, Son Gohan. Ich bin Cell."

Krillin, der auf dem Weg zu Gohan gewesen war, verharrte, als er diesen Namen hörte. Eine Erinnerung aus seiner frühen Kindheit tauchte plötzlich wieder in seinem Kopf auf, eine Erinnerung aus der Zeit, als er noch auf der Straße lebte. Ältere Kinder hatten oft versucht, die jüngeren mit Geschichten von Monstern und Dämonen zu erschrecken und eine dieser Geschichten handelte von einem Monster mit dem Namen Cell. Ein Wesen, dass von einem der Jinzoningen kreiert worden war, einem Schamanen mit dem Namen Gero, das die Wälder nachts durchstreifte um nach Opfern zu suchen, die ihn stärker machten. Aber erst, wenn er zwei Wesen gefunden hatte, die durch Blut aneinander gebunden waren, und nach einem Ritual ihr Blut in sich aufgenommen hatte, würde er seine endgültige und stärkste Form erreichen. Seine Kraft sollte dann sogar der des Biests Frieza gleichkommen.

Ein Schauder durchzog seinen Körper, als er über die Möglichkeit – nein, nicht die Möglichkeit, die Tatsache – dass diese alte Geschichte wahr war, nachdachte. Aber er konnte hier nicht wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben – er musste Gohan helfen. „Lasst den Jungen in Ruhe", rief er, als er auf sie zurannte.

Cell zog eine nichtexistierende Augenbraue hoch. „Warum sollte ich? Er hat mich herausgefordert und ich liebe Herausforderungen."

Krillin ballte seine Fäuste und warf einen Blick von Gohan über Cell zu den beiden, die an die Pfähle gebunden waren und dem einen, der auf dem Boden lag. Der Mann auf dem Boden war verglichen mit ihm riesig und schien sehr gut gebaut zu sein. Seine Kleidung war schwarz und gelb und sein orangefarbenes Haar war im Irokesenstil geschnitten. Einer der beiden an den Pfählen war ein junger Mann, fast noch ein Junge, mit langem braunen Haar, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, und neben ihm hing ein wunderschönes Mädchen mit schulterlangem blonden Haar in einem weißen Kleid. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er sie sah. Er hatte noch nie so ein Mädchen gesehen. Sie war hinreißend und sah in diesem Kleid wie ein Engel aus.

„Tsk, tsk, vertraue nicht dem, was du siehst", schalt Cell ihn grinsend. „Das Mädchen ist überhaupt nicht wie du denkst. Sie ist eine Jinzoningen, absolut tödlich für das gewöhnliche Volk. Ich bin mir sicher, sie hat schon viele von ihnen umgebracht."

„Hör auf zu reden, Cell", sagte der Mann am Feuer zu ihm, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen, Meister Gero. Vollzieht Ihr Euer Ritual und ich werde mich um diese Quälgeister kümmern", sagte das Monster und knackte mit seinen Fingergelenken.

„Gohan, gehe zurück zum Schiff", sagte Krillin mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Er wusste, was er tun musste, selbst wenn es ihm sein Leben kostete. „Ich werde hier bleiben und versuchen, sie zu retten."

„Nein," beharrte Gohan. „Ich werde nicht gehen. Ich werde dir helfen."

„Warum hörst du nicht auf den Jungen? Es würde mir keinen Spaß bringen, nur gegen einen zu kämpfen", bemerkte Cell.

„Da liegt Ihr falsch!", bellte eine Stimme irgendwo zwischen den Bäumen. „Ich versichere Euch, dass Ihr mit mir schon alle Hände voll zu tun haben werdet." Mit einem brüllenden Lachen trat eine große und ziemlich muskulöse Figur aus den Schatten. „Macht Euch keine Sorgen", sagte sie, und als sie ins Licht trat, enthüllte es einen Mann in weißen Hosen und einem braunen Hemd, „ihr seid in Sicherheit. Mr. Satan ist hier um das Monster zu besiegen."


	23. Der Legendäre

**A/N: So, hier bin ich wieder, seit einer Woche aus dem Kroatienurlaub zurück (es war echt klasse, wenn auch ziemlich anstrengend – insgesamt vier Nächte in Zügen verbracht, wovon wir bei zwei jeweils 4 Stunden Verspätung hatten, den Rest in ziemlich hellhörigen Jugendherbergen. Zumindest in Dubrovnik schön warm und gefährlich für Leute, die noch kein bisschen Sonne in diesem Jahr gesehen haben, wie man an meinem Sonnenbrand und der jetzt pellenden Haut erkennen konnte. Immerhin ist schöne Bräune zurückgeblieben.). Also, glücklich, wenn auch nicht unbedingt erholt, präsentiere ich euch hiermit dieses Kapitel! Ich bedanke mich herzlich für die Reviews, die ihr mir hinterlassen habt und da ich sehe, dass ihr keine Fragen habt, möchte ich jetzt direkt zum Kapitel übergehen… **

**Lasst die Cell-Spiele beginnen!**

* * *

**Kapitel 22: Der Legendäre**

Mr. Satan ging auf Gohan und Krillin zu, die noch immer nicht wussten, was sie von dieser plötzlichen Wendung halten sollten – sollten sie dankbar sein, dass sie Hilfe hatten? Oder sollten sie sich um dieses Selbstvertrauen, das dieser Mr. Satan anscheinend besaß, Sorgen machen? Er sah seinen Gegner noch nicht einmal an, welcher ihn aus purer Neugier beäugte. Ihnen ein breites Grinsen und ein Siegeszeichen mit seinen Fingern zuwerfend, hielt er direkt zwischen ihnen an und legte eine Hand auf jede Schulter. „Ihr Kleinen solltet besser schnell nach Hause zu Mami rennen und Platz für den wahren Champion machen. Ich bin der einzige, der dieses Monster besiegen kann."

„Öhm, ich möchte nicht respektlos klingen oder so", sagte Krillin, der im Gegensatz zu dem _wahren_ Champion nicht einmal seine Augen von dem Monster vor sich abwandte. „Aber habt Ihr überhaupt eine Ahnung, wem Ihr hier gegenüber steht?"

Wieder konnte man das brüllende und spottende Mr. Satans durch den ganzen Wald hören. Er nahm seine Hand von Krillins Schulter und tätschelte ihn stattdessen auf den Kopf. Der junge Seemann zuckte zusammen und entfernte die Hand ziemlich unsanft von seinem Kopf, was den älteren Mann anscheinend überhaupt nicht störte.

„Hör zu, Junge. Ich weiß, du hast vor diesem Monster nur Angst, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass dir und deinem kleinen Freund hier nichts passieren wird. Ich, Mr. Satan, habe das größte Kampfturnier, das letztes Jahr abgehalten wurde, gewonnen und wurde daher zur stärksten Person auf diesem Planeten erklärt. All diese Zaubertricks, die ihr hier seht, sind nur Lügen. Diese alte Legende über ihn stimmt nicht; sie ist nur eine Geschichte, erfunden, um kleine Kinder zu erschrecken." Er richtete sich auf, legte eine Hand auf seine Hüfte und zeigte mit der anderen auf das Monster vor sich. „Doch ich glaube dir nicht, Cell. Du wirst das gleiche Schicksal erleiden, wie all meine anderen Gegner – die Niederlage!", rief er selbstbewusst, trat einen Schritt vor und begann ein paar Aufwärmübungen zu machen, bei denen sowohl Krillin und Gohan, wie auch Cell nur die Stirn runzelten.

„Das bezweifle ich stark", murmelte Krillin und ging in eine Kampfhaltung – besser vorsichtig sein – welche von dem Jungen neben ihn schnell kopiert wurde.

„Er wird keine große Hilfe sein, oder?", flüsterte Gohan seinem Freund zu, als der die Übungen von Mr. Satan analysierte.

„Deswegen müssen wir uns auf dich verlassen", wisperte er zurück, sorgsam, dass weder das Monster noch der angebliche Held ihn hören konnte. „Entweder ist dieser Typ unglaublich stark oder unglaublich dumm. Ich glaube eher letzteres."

„Auf mich…", begann Gohan, wurde aber von ihrem Retter unterbrochen.

„Ruhe da drüben! Ich kann mich bei eurem ständigen Gelaber nicht konzentrieren. Oder wollt ihr nicht, dass ich euch rette?"

„Entschuldigung", sagte der Junge aus Reflex – die Höflichkeit, die ihm seine Mutter beigebracht hatte, trat kurz zum Vorschein – bevor er sich wieder Krillin zuwandte und noch leiser sagte, „Auf mich verlassen? Warum auf mich?"

„Hör zu, Gohan. Ich wollte es am Anfang selbst nicht glauben, aber nachdem du deinen Vater verprügelt--"

„Er hat mich ihn verprügeln lassen. Ich weiß, ich hätte ihn ansonsten niemals verletzen können…"

„Da liegst du falsch", widersprach Krillin ihm. „Du bist stärker als du denkst. Viel stärker. Ich habe dich beim Training beobachtet, gesehen, wie du deinen Vater verprügelt hast und gehört, wie du es geschafft hast, Radditz auf Namek zu überwältigen. All das, und ich habe ein Gespräch zwischen deinem Vater und Piccolo am Abend nach eurem Kampf belauscht, in dem sie meine eigenen Vermutungen nur bestätigt hatten. Hast du nie bemerkt, dass jedes Mal, wenn du wütend wirst – richtig wütend – deine Kraft unglaubliche Höhen erreicht?"

„Nun… Ich…", stotterte Gohan. Er wusste, jetzt, da Krillin es sagte, dass an dieser Geschichte etwas Wahres dran war. Er fühlte sich immer so, als würde er explodieren und die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlieren. Aber das geschah immer nur für ein paar Sekunden, höchstens Minuten, bevor er sich wieder beruhigte und dieses Gefühl verschwand.

„Verstehst du? Hör zu, Gohan, ich weiß es ist von einem kleinen Jungen wie dir sehr viel verlangt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich gegen Cell eine Chance habe, genauso wenig wie dieser Mr. Satan. Werde wütend, Gohan – du bist in diesem Kampf unsere einzige Hoffnung."

Während sein Meister noch immer das Ritual durchführte ohne gestört zu werden, beobachtete Cell das Gespräch zwischen diesem Krillin und dem Jungen – Gohan. Er machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe, den Mann zu beachten, der fast direkt vor seiner Nase diese lächerlichen Aufwärmübungen machte. Auch er hatte die Beobachtung gemacht, dass dieser Mann ihm nicht gefährlich werden konnte. Er würde immerhin zum ultimativen, perfekten Wesen werden, sobald Gero das Ritual vollendet hatte und er beginnen konnte, die beiden Jinzoningen auszusaugen um ihre Kraft in seinem Körper aufzunehmen. Dann würde ihn keiner mehr aufhalten können.

Doch dieses merkwürdige Pärchen interessierte ihn. Besonders Gohan. Er hatte schon so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, was den Jungen betraf, seit er in die Lichtung getreten war. Und nun wusste er, was es war – es war Macht. Der Junge hatte das Potential eine Macht zu besitzen, die viel größer war als die, zu der normale Menschen jemals Zugriff zu haben sollten. Eine Macht, die in der Lage sein sollte, ihn zu besiegen. Und dem, was dieser Freund von ihm sagte, nach, lag der Ursprung dieser Macht in der Wut des Jungen. Dieses Wissen machte ihn auf den Jungen neugierig und ob an dieser Geschichte etwas Wahres dran war.

Er knackte mit seinen Gelenken und sein Mund verzog sich zu seinem Grinsen. Nur um herauszufinden, ob das wirklich die Wahrheit war, wollte er ihn rasend machen.

Er würde tun, was immer er tun musste, um Gohan wütend zu machen.

* * *

„Kyna!", rief Ducina besorgt auf, als die ältere Frau wieder einen Hustenanfall bekam. Wie bei den anderen Malen trat Goku ein bisschen von dem Bett zurück, um für die junge Frau Platz zu machen. Sie half Kyna in eine sitzende Position und sobald der Husten abklang, erhob sie ein Glas Wasser an ihre Lippen, um den Schmerz im Hals der alten Frau zu besänftigten. Ducina gab Goku das Glas, der es wieder auf den Tisch stellte, und legte die andere Frau erneut nieder. „Kyna", sagte sie nun sanft. „Ich glaube, du solltest dich ausruhen. Die ganze Situation ist für dich zu anstrengend gewesen." Als sie den letzten Satz sagte, warf sie Goku einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Ich glaube, sie hat Recht, Kyna", stimmte Goku nach ein paar schweigsamen Sekunden, die nur durch das schwere und laute Atmen der kranken Frau gestört wurden, gedankenvoll zu. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und setzte sich stattdessen auf ihr Bett, seine Hände fest um ihre faltend. „Ich sollte jetzt auch gehen – nachschauen, was meine Mannschaft macht. Ich habe seit ich das Schiff heute Morgen verlassen habe, so ein seltsames Gefühl im Bauch. Aber ich werde zurückkommen, sobald ich alle Kugeln und meine Freundin befreit habe und dann erzähle ich Euch alles über meine Kindheit, mein Leben, alles, was Ihr über mich wissen wollt."

„Versprichst du es?" Kynas Frage war kaum hörbar, gerade mehr als ein Flüstern, da Gokus plötzliches Erscheinen und das Antworten auf all seine Fragen sie ziemlich erschöpft hatten.

„Ich verspreche es." Er lehnte sich vorne über und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Ich danke Euch, Kyna. Vielen Dank für alles."

Ducina schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, nachdem sie die kleine Flamme in der Öllampe gelöscht, was das Zimmer in absolute Dunkelheit hüllte, und sie und Goku das Zimmer verlassen hatten, um Kyna schlafen zu lassen.

Goku wollte gerade gehen, als Ducina ihn zurückrief. „Ihr wisst, dass sie tot sein kann, wenn Eure Mission beendet ist."

„Ich auch", antwortete er, ohne sich ihr zuzuwenden.

„Sie weiß das."

„Ich weiß". Er trat ein paar Schritte näher an die Treppe heran, die ihn wieder zurück in die Bar bringen würde, doch die Stimme, die dieses Mal nicht so kalt wie all die anderen Male zuvor klang, wenn sie an ihn gerichtet war, hielt ihn noch einmal auf.

„Also werdet Ihr Euch wirklich dem Biest entgegenstellen?"

Goku war sich nicht so sicher, ob das eine Frage oder eine Feststellung war, doch antwortete er trotzdem. „Ich habe keine andere Wahl. Solange er und die Saiyajins noch am Leben sind, wird meine Familie nie in der Lage sein, in Frieden zu leben.

„Ihr erinnert Euch, was sie über den Prinzen gesagt hat?", fragte sie.

„Das tue ich. Aber das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen ihm gegenüber. Er und seine Männer haben meine Freundin gefangen genommen und ihr nur Gott weiß was in den letzten Wochen, in denen sie auf seinem Schiff gefangen war, angetan. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie noch lebt. Deswegen kann ich bis jetzt nur Hass für ihn empfinden, bis er mir bewiesen hat, dass ein Teil von ihm gut ist. Lebt wohl." Ohne ein weiteres Wort erreichte er schließlich die Treppe und verließ die Bar – er hörte Ducinas sanftes ‚Lebt wohl' nicht mehr.

Oh ja, er erinnerte sich noch daran, was Kyna ihm über den Prinzen erzählt hat, genauso wie alles andere, was sie ihm gesagt hatte…

Laut ihren Worten war Vegeta nur ein Opfer der Feigheit seines Vaters. König Vegeta hatte seinen Sohn, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, in Friezas Obhut gegeben – die Obhut eines Monsters – im Austausch gegen die Sicherheit seiner Insel – vergebens. Er hatte seinen Sohn für nichts und wieder nichts geopfert, da das Biest ihren Vertrag gebrochen und die Insel Vegeta trotzdem erobert hatte, um sie zu seiner eigenen zu machen. Während er das getan hatte, hatten er und seine Männer fast alle Saiyajin, mit der Ausnahme von vier, getötet – ein kleines Baby mit dem Namen Kakarotto, der ältere Bruder des Babys, Radditz, Prinz Vegeta und der Leibwächter des Prinzen, Nappa.

Vor Frieza war die Welt der Saiyajins – wenn auch nicht ganz – anders als die Gegenwärtige gewesen. Natürlich waren die Saiyajins auch dann Krieger, brutal und die meisten skrupellos gewesen. Sie hatten den Kitzel eines Kampfes und des Blutvergießens, was daraus resultierte, geliebt. Sie hatten aus Spaß gekämpft, aber nicht unbedingt getötet. Sie hatten sogar in einem friedlichen Verhältnis mit den umliegenden Inseln und Ländern gelebt. Aber das lag in der Vergangenheit, vor vielen, vielen Jahren und fast vergessen, bedeckt von der Angst, die Frieza nach seinem Auftauchen in ihrem Leben verbreitet hatte. Er hatte ihnen alles gegeben, was sie wollten, ihr Königreich zum Teil seines sich immer weiter ausdehnenden Reiches und sie zu dem gemacht, wofür sie jetzt gefürchtet waren. Piraten, Mörder, skrupellos und blutrünstig. Mit Ausnahmen. Einige hatten noch immer an ihrer Ehre festgehalten – „So wie dein Vater", wie Kyna Goku mit einem stolzen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erzählt hatte. Als jedoch die Jahre vergingen, hatte Frieza immer mehr die Befugnisse, die er ihnen erteilt hatte, gekürzt und begonnen, die Verträge, die er mit der Regierung abgeschlossen hatte, zu brechen, was seine Tyrannei mit jeder einzelnen Handlung immer mehr verdeutlicht hatte. Und dann war der Prinz geboren worden – und mit dem Prinzen die Hoffnung der unterdrückten und benutzten Saiyajins auf ein Leben ohne das Biest. Doch als der Prinz zehn Jahre alt gewesen war, war das Unerwartete geschehen. Frieza hatte einen Vertrag mit dem König geschlossen, welcher den jungen Prinzen in seine Pflege geben würde, im Austausch für die Sicherheit des Königreiches. Jeder wusste jedoch, was am Ende passiert war.

Kyna war sich sicher, dass Vegetas Kindheit schlimmer gewesen war als sie es sich vorstellen könnten. Sie sagte, Frieza hätte das Leben des Prinzen zur Hölle auf Erden gemacht, denn wenn er eines hasste, dann die Saiyajins – mehr als alles andere auf diesem Planeten. Aber nicht, weil er sie nicht leiden konnte – das war nur ein kleiner Faktor. Der größte war, dass er Angst vor ihnen hatte, weil ein Saiyajin in der Lage sein sollte, ihn zu besiegen.

Das war ein weiterer, äußerst interessanter Teil von dem, was sie ihm erzählt hatte. Eine Erzählung älter als sie selbst, älter als jedes Lebewesen auf diesem Planeten, über einen Krieger, einen Saiyajin mit unglaublicher und unvorstellbarer Kraft, nur alle tausend Jahre geboren. Dieser Krieger, Der Legendäre, und nur er sei in der Lage, das Biest zu besiegen. Frieza hatte davon gehört und versucht alles über diese Legende herauszufinden. Und diese Informationen besagten, dass etwa tausend Jahre vergangen waren, seit der letzte Legendäre gelebt hatte. Seine Angst vor diesem Krieger war der wahre Grund für das Massaker auf Vegeta vor etwa fünfundzwanzig Jahren. Nur drei Saiyajins hatte er wissentlich leben lassen, da zwei von ihnen noch jung und leicht zu kontrollieren waren und der älteste der drei die beste Wahl war, um an den Prinzen heranzukommen – sein Leibwächter.

Goku war von dieser Erzählung ziemlich fasziniert, da er nun wusste, dass Geschichten – Gerüchte – wahr sein konnten. Das beste Beispiel dafür war die Legende über die Dragonballs. Aber nun hatte ein Krieger, ein Legendärer Kämpfer mit so viel Macht sein Interesse erweckt – besonders jetzt, da er wusste, dass er zu der Rasse gehörte, in der dieser Krieger geboren wird. Zu dumm nur, dass die Chancen, dass dieser geboren werde oder wurde durch die fast vollständige Ausrottung der Saiyajinrasse so gut wie null waren. Goku hätte ihn wirklich gerne getroffen und vielleicht mit ihm zusammen trainiert – selbst mit dem Wissen, dass er gegen Den Legendären nicht die geringste Chance hätte.

* * *

Kalter Schweiß rann an seinem Gesicht herunter. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er wusste, er musste kämpfen, aber er war wie versteinert mit dem Wissen, dass er wahrscheinlich der einzige war, der eine Chance hatte, dieses Monster zu besiegen. Er war nur fünf Jahre alt, fast sechs, und sechs Jahre alte Kinder haben nicht wie er diese Verantwortung auf ihren Schultern ruhen. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass sein Vater da wäre. Sein Vater würde es sicherlich schaffen, Cell zu besiegen. Er wollte sich diesem Monster nicht stellen, zumindest nicht mit diesem Wissen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er diese Kraft, auf die sie sich jetzt verlassen sollten, auslösen konnte. Nun gut, sie wurde durch seine Wut ausgelöst, aber wie könnte er wütend genug werden?

„Gohan", holte Krillin ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. „Wir sollten keine Zeit mehr verlieren."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Gohan zurück. Gut, er wusste nicht, wie er wütend genug werden konnte, um diese Kraft zu entwickeln, aber er musste es versuchen. Er würde nicht ohne einen Kampf aufgeben. Piccolo und auch sein Vater haben ihn dafür zu gut unterrichtet.

„Gut, ich zähle bis drei und dann greifen wir gleichzeitig an. Eins, zwei…"

Bevor Krillin bis drei zählen konnte, unterbrach ein nun gerade stehender Mr. Satan, der gerade seine Aufwärmübungen beendet hatte und nun bereit zu sein schien gegen Cell zu kämpfen, ihn. „Nun, Cell, sei bereit zu sterben!" Mit einem lauten Brüllen warf er sich auf Cell, der nicht einmal zu seinem neuen Gegner aufschaute.

„Halt!", rief Krillin, aber zu spät. Mr. Satans Faust traf auf Cells Kiefer, hatte jedoch keinen Effekt. Cell stand noch immer wie eine Mauer und bewegte sich nicht einen Zentimeter. Satan wollte ihn gerade treten, während er versuchte den pochenden Schmerz in seiner Faust zu ignorieren, als er etwas Hartes auf seinen Kiefer treffen fühlte und dann spürte, wie sein Rücken mit etwas kollidierte, bevor Dunkelheit ihn umhüllte.

Gohan und Krillin konnten das Monster, das es geschafft hat einen erwachsenen Mann wie eine Fliege in einen Baum zu schlagen, vor sich nur anstarren. „So, nun da diese Nervensäge uns nicht mehr stören kann, glaube ich, dass der Kampf beginnen kann. Oder was meinst du, Gohan?", fragte Cell den Jungen grinsend.

Als Antwort ging er nur tiefer in seine Kampfhaltung, jeder seiner Muskel zum Zerbersten angespannt. Er hatte sich endlich entschieden. „Krillin, geh und befreie die Jinzoningen. Ich kümmere mich um Cell."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Das bin ich."

„Gut, einverstanden…" Mit diesen Worten eilte er an Cell vorbei zu den drei Leuten, von denen einer noch immer am Boden lag und zwei an die Pfähle gebunden waren. Er kniete sich neben dem auf dem Boden, löste seine Fesseln und versuchte ihn aufzuwecken, während Gohan nun Cell gegenüberstand.

„Nun gut, _Son__ Gohan_, lass das Spiel beginnen", sagte Cell – das Grinsen noch immer auf seinem Gesicht, als auch er in eine Kampfhaltung ging.

Gohan schluckte schwer; er wusste, jetzt würde es ernst werden – sehr ernst. Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, eilte Cell nach vorne und schwang sein rechtes Bein auf Gohans Kopf zu, welches der Junge abwehren konnte, indem er seinen linken Arm hob. Doch Cell erholte sich sofort und versuchte ihn mit seiner Handkante zu schlagen, jedoch parierte Gohan wieder und ging auf seine Knie. Er versuchte Cell die Beine unter dem Körper wegzuschlagen, doch das Monster sprang hoch um diesem Angriff zu entgehen. Als beide wieder auf ihren Füßen waren, blickte Cell ihn mit einem ziemlich zufriedenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht an. „Du bist ein unglaublicher kleiner Wicht! Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt meine ganze Kraft gebrauchen."

„Hey", sagte Krillin und schüttelte den großen Mann leicht. „Wacht auf."

Der Jinzoningen rührte sich und öffnete seine Augen. Sobald sein verschwommener Blick auf einen kleinen Mann vor sich landete, setzte er sich erschrocken auf. „Cell", war das erste, was er sagte und seine Augen wanderten auf der Suche nach dem Monster über die Lichtung, welches er Angesicht zu Angesicht zu einem kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen stehen sah.

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Wir sind hier um Euch zu helfen… Nun, nicht wirklich _hier um Euch zu helfen_, aber wir sind hier und wir helfen euch."

„Aber Cell ist stark, zu stark für uns…"

„Keine Angst… Mein Freund Gohan kann stark genug sein, um ihn zu besiegen. Seine Kraft kann unglaubliche Höhen erreichen. Glaubt mir. Übrigens, ich bin Krillin."

„Juurokugou", stellte sich der Jinzoningen vor. „Und seid Ihr sicher, dass dieses Kind in besiegen kann?"

„Das hoffe ich." In genau dem Moment griff Cell Gohan wieder an, indem er seinen Kopf gegen den des Jungen schlug, was letzteren zurückstolpern, jedoch nicht fallen ließ, da Cell ihn noch immer an seinem Kragen hochhielt und dann begann mit seinen Fäusten gnadenlos auf ihn einzuprügeln.

Juurokugou runzelte die Stirn. „Im Moment sieht es jedoch nicht danach aus."

„Er ist noch nicht wütend genug", erklärte Krillin. „Seine Wut ist die Quelle seiner Kraft. Unglücklicherweise kann er diese Kraft noch nicht kontrollieren, um sie willentlich einzusetzen und seine Wut zu bezwingen, wenn sie stark genug ist. Vielleicht hält ihn das zurück. Vielleicht hat er davor Angst, Angst die Kontrolle zu verlieren", dachte er weiter laut.

Genau in diesem Moment ließ Cell Gohan los und warf ihn gegen einen Baum. Der Junge prallte davon ab und fiel mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag zu Boden. Gohan lag dort bewegungslos, sehr zu Cells Zufriedenheit und Enttäuschung zur gleichen Zeit. Das Monster wandte sich um und sah, dass der Freund des Jungen einen der Jinzoningen befreit hatte. „Nun, das war's, nehme ich an. Der Junge war nicht so stark, wie ich es erhofft hatte. Wer will als nächstes sein Glück versuchen?"

„Narr", sagte Krillin grinsend, während Juurokugou, der neben ihm stand, die Szene vor sich mit leiser Überraschung betrachtete. „Dreh dich um."

„Was?" Cell wandte sich zurück zu Gohan und sah, dass besagter Junge wieder stand und nun auf ihn zuging. Es schien ihm gut zu gehen, bis auf einen kleinen Kratzer auf seiner Stirn. „Du bist also immer noch nicht tot. Das ist überraschend. Du bist also doch nicht so schwach." Er begann nun auch auf den Jungen zuzugehen, bis sie sich in der Mitte trafen und sich in die Augen starrten. „Du hättest auf dem Boden liegen bleiben und tot spielen sollen. Wieder aufzustehen war ein Fehler. Nun werde ich wirklich neugierig. Ich will sehen, wie viel Potential noch in dir steckt."

Ohne Warnung zog Cell seine Faust zurück und schlug Gohan direkt ins Gesicht. Gohan versuchte Cells nächstem Angriff auszuweichen, doch es war eine Täuschung. Statt ihn zu schlagen, warf Cell seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn in eine knochenbrechende Umklammerung. Gohan schrie auf vor Schmerzen, was Cell nur grinsen ließ. „Nun, tut das weh? Werd wütend! Du stirbst, wenn du es nicht tust!"

„Scheiße!", fluchte Krillin. Das ging überhaupt nicht nach seinem Plan. Gohan war noch immer nicht wütend genug und es schien wirklich nicht so, dass der Junge den Level, den er brauchte, bald erreichen würde. „Ich muss ihm helfen!" Er wollte gerade auf sie zu rennen, als eine Hand seinen Arm ergriff. Es war der Jinzoningen.

„Lasst es mich machen. Obwohl ich gegen Cell keine Chance habe, bin ich noch immer stärker als Ihr. Ihr solltet die anderen befreien und dann fliehen. Ich werde mein bestes versuchen, um Eurem Freund zu helfen."

Der glatzköpfige Seemann nickte widerwillig, da er sich nicht wirklich wohl mit dem Gedanken fühlte, das Schicksal seines Freundes in die Händen eines der Jinzoningen zu legen. Doch schien dieser ihnen ehrlich helfen zu wollen und er hatte keine andere Wahl. Juurokugou lächelte und griff Cell dann mit ganzer Kraft an. Krillin beobachtete, wie er das Monster zu Boden warf, was es zwang, Gohan loszulassen, der jetzt – wieder – auf dem Grund lag. Es sah wirklich nicht gut für sie aus. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd, um sich von diesen Gedanken zu befreien und sich auf seine momentane Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, wandte er sich um und lief auf das Mädchen zu, das an den Pfahl gebunden war.

Cell knurrte, als er wieder aufstand und dann den Jinzoningen – seinen Angreifer – vor sich stehen sah. „Du! Ich hätte dich töten sollen, als ich die Chance hatte. Was hast du vor? Willst du mir erzählen, dass du diesem Jungen helfen willst? Komm schon, du weißt, dass du nicht stark genug bist um gegen mich zu gewinnen."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", antwortete Juurokugou grinsend. „Aber es schadet nicht, es trotzdem zu versuchen."

Sein Gegner grinste ebenfalls, seine Aufmerksamkeit nun vollständig bei dem Jinzoningen. „Ich glaube, da liegst du falsch. Es wird dir schaden – dafür sorge ich." Mit einem weiteren Grollen griff Cell an.

Gohan versuchte seinen Augen zu öffnen, doch erwies sich dieses als schwieriger als er gedacht hatte. Er stöhnte. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, aber, obwohl Cell jeden einzelnen Knochen in seinem Körper gebrochen haben sollte, fühlte es sich nicht so an. Natürlich tat es weh und er war ein bisschen benommen, aber ansonsten schien es so, als ob er in Ordnung war. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend richtete er sich in eine halbwegs sitzende Position auf und betrachtete das, was sich vor ihm abspielte. Der große Jinzoningen kämpfte nun gegen Cell, aber er verlor mit jedem Treffer, den Cell landen konnte, Boden unter den Füßen. Er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten, das konnte Gohan sehen.

Er konnte nur zuschauen, als Cell seinen Gegner in den Bauch trat und er sich vor Schmerzen krümmte und zu Boden fiel, wo er auf seinem Bauch liegen blieb. Angst ergriff ihn, als er sah, wie Cell auf den Jinzoningen zuging und sein Schwanz dabei hinter ihm hin- und herschwang, als ob er plante, anzugreifen. Das Monster ergriff ihn an seinem Kragen und hob ihn wieder hoch und dann konnte Gohan ihn sprechen hören. „Tsk, tsk… Du hättest nicht versuchen sollen, mich zu bekämpfen." Der Schnabelähnliche Mund formte ein gefährliches Grinsen – kalt und grausam. „Gute Nacht."

Innerhalb eines Bruchteils einer Sekunde schoss Cells Schwanz vorwärts und direkt durch die Brust des Jinzoningen.

Gohans Mund fiel offen und das einzige, was er tun konnte, war schreien. „NEIN!"

Von dem Schrei seines Freundes alarmiert schaute Krillin auf und sah, was vor sich ging. Er sah, wie Cell den scheinbar toten Körper des Jinzoningen, der ihnen versucht hatte zu helfen, hielt und ihn dann dorthin warf, wo Gohan noch auf dem Boden lag. Der Junge schaffte es gerade, aus dem Weg zu rollen, bevor der stämmige Körper ihn erschlug. Krillin legte das bewusstlose Mädchen vorsichtig zu Boden und wollte dem Jungen gerade helfen, als er zu seiner Rechten eine Explosion hörte.

Eine riesige Stichflamme schoss gen Himmel und der ältere Jinzoningen, dieser Gero, stand mit einem befriedigtem Blick auf seinem Gesicht auf. „Cell, hör auf zu spielen. Das Ritual ist fast beendet. Du bist jetzt dran, sie auszusaugen."

Einen letzten Blick auf sein Opfer und Gohan werfend, wandte Cell sich um und ging, ohne auch nur einmal herunterzuschauen, an Krillin vorbei zu dem jungen Mann, der noch immer an den Pfahl gebunden war. Keiner wagte es etwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Alle Augen waren auf das Monster gerichtet, als es seinen Schwanz fast in Zeitlupe hob und dann plötzlich, fast blitzschnell, nach vorne in – nicht durch – die Brust des jungen Mannes schoss, der das Bewusststein wiedererlangte als der stechende Schmerz seinen Körper durchfuhr und unter Höllenqualen aufschrie.

Seltsamerweise drang kein Blut durch die Wunde nach außen. Stattdessen schien es fast so, als ob Cell es durch seinen Schwanz trank. Die Schreie des jungen Mannes hielten nicht lange an, da er durch den Blutverlust immer schwächer wurde und nach etwa einer Minute, als Cell seinen Schwanz zurückzog, seine Augen schloss und wieder schlaff am Pfahl hing. Cell ballte seine Fäuste und bemerkte zufrieden, dass er die neue Kraft bereits durch seinen Körper fließen spüren konnte. Er wandte seinen Kopf zu dem Mädchen auf dem Boden, mit Krillin neben ihr.

Erst als Krillin die Augen des Monsters auf sich spürte, durchbrach er den Schock und ging in eine Kampfhaltung – er versprach sich, alles zu tun um das Mädchen vor dem gleichen grausamen Schicksal wie das, welches der junge Manne bereits durchleiden müssen, zu beschützen. Doch Cell lachte nur, als er auf sie zuging. „Sind wirklich alle Menschen so dumm? Versteht ihr nicht, dass ihr mich nicht schlagen könnt?" Um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen, zog er nur seine Faust zurück und schlug Krillin gegen sein Kinn, was den Seemann zurückfliegen ließ.

* * *

Nicht allzu weit von der Kampfschauplatz entfernt war der Prinz der Saiyajins auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Schiff. Er hatte das Dorf schon fast erreicht, doch dann hatte er gesehen, dass sich die Kugel von dort wegbewegte – in seine Richtung. Und sie war in der Nähe. Sich in ein paar Büschen versteckend und bereit wer immer auch die Kugel besaß anzugreifen, sah er Zarbon, Dodoria und ihre Männer vorbeigehen, wovon der größere von ihnen die ersehnte Kugel in seiner Hand hielt. Vegeta duckte sich noch mehr hinter den Büschen und fluchte leise. Alles wurde immer schwieriger für ihn. Erst Kakarotto und nun hatte Frieza sich offensichtlich entschlossen, seine besten Mann zu schicken, um die Kugeln zu sammeln.

Erst als Zarbon außer Sichtweite war, kam Vegeta aus dem Gebüsch hervor und entschloss sich, dass es besser für ihn wäre zu seinem Schiff und dann zu Friezas Insel zurückzukehren. Frieza hatte also zwei – nein, das stimmte nicht mehr – drei Kugeln und er würde erst zum mächtigsten Mann auf der Welt werden, wenn er alle sieben besaß. Er bezweifelte nicht, dass Kakarotto ihm folgen würde, deswegen würde es nicht so schwer werden, seine Kugeln zu bekommen. Besonders, wenn er noch das Weib hatte.

Während er durch den Wald der Jinzoningen lief, seine Hand die ganze Zeit über auf seiner Pistole ruhend, hörte er plötzlich einen schmerzverzerrten Schrei. Er kam aus der Nähe und Vegeta dachte, es wäre besser, nachzuschauen. Er folgte schnell den Schreien, die stetig an Kraft verloren, bis er eine kleine Lichtung erreicht. Doch er war nicht darauf vorbereitet, was er sah.

Ein Junge – nicht nur irgendein Junge – Kakarottos Sohn kniete auf dem Boden, ziemlich schwer zusammengeschlagen und mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, und neben ihm lag ein riesiger Mann, der tot zu sein schien. Dann stand in der Nähe eines Feuers ein älterer Mann, der einen Schlagabtausch zwischen einem großen grünen Wesen und einem kleinen glatzköpfigen Mann beobachtete, wobei Glatzkopf dabei war zu verlieren, da auch er an verschiedenen Stellen verletzt war und es kaum schaffte, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben.

Er wusste, es sollte ihn nicht kümmern, was da passierte und zurück zu seinem Schiff gehen, besonders da dieses Wesen unglaublich stark zu sein schien, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen – konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Kampf losreißen.

Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme – sie war leise und kam offensichtlich von dem totgeglaubten Mann auf dem Boden. Er trat widerwillig einen Schritt vor um die Worte zu hören, doch er wollte wissen, was hier vor sich ging.

Gohan beobachtete versteinert, wie Krillin langsam aber sicher zu blutigem Brei geschlagen wurde – wenn Cell dabei bliebe. Aber es sah mehr danach aus, dass er seinen Freund töten würde. _Er wird ihn umbringen,_ dachte Gohan_, sie alle umbringen. Wenn ich wirklich irgendeine unglaubliche Kraft verberge, wünsche ich mich, dass ich sie jetzt gebrauchen kann! Ich will diese Kraft benutzen um Cell zu schlagen! Aber wie kann ich das tun? Wie kann ich wütend genug werden um diese Kraft zu erwecken?_

„Gohan", murmelte die Stimme, die sofort die Aufmerksamkeit des kleinen Jungen, der nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt kniete, erlangte. Gohans Kopf zuckte herum und er starrte mit weiten Augen auf den Körper. Blut sickerte durch die Wunden auf dem Rücken und in der Brust, doch die Augen des Jinzoningen waren geöffnet und schauten ihn an. „Gohan…", wiederholte er noch einmal.

Leicht zitternd, stand Gohan langsam auf und ging auf den Jinzoningen zu. „Was ist?"

„Dein Freund… er erzählte mir…" Juurokugou hustete Blut. „Von deiner Kraft. Werde wütend, Gohan."

„Ich habe schon versucht, ihm das zu sagen", hörten sie plötzlich Cell, der den fast bewusstlosen Krillin inzwischen losgelassen hatte und auf sie zugegangen war. „Aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören."

Das Monster ganz und gar ignorierend, fuhr der sterbende Krieger fort, „Habe keine Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, Gohan. Wenn du für die Gerechtigkeit kämpfst, ist das keine Sünde. Du kannst deine Wut loslassen. Beschütze die Menschen auf dieser Insel und der Welt. Sobald das Ritual vollendet ist, wird hier die Hölle los sein." Eine Träne rann an seiner Wange herunter und Gohan merkte, dass auch er weinte. „Und beschütze die Natur und die Tiere in diesem Wald, den ich so liebte…"

Bevor er diesen Satz beenden konnte, rammte Cell noch einmal seinen Schwanz durch den Körper und traf dieses Mal das Herz, was Juurokugou sofort tötete. „Ich brauchte seine Hilfe nicht. Er war ein Niemand."

Plötzlich brach etwas in Gohan los und er stieß einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus. Er spürte etwas Neues – und Altes zur gleichen Zeit. Es war so, als ob reine Kraft durch seine Venen floss. Dieses Gefühl war unglaublich – als würde er explodieren!

Vegeta, der von seinem Versteck aus noch immer den Kampf beobachtete, konnte nicht glauben, was passierte. Der Junge schien zu glühen! Er hatte noch nie zuvor so etwas gesehen. Noch nie!

Dann schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Konnte es sein? Könnte _er_ es sein? Aber er war nur ein Halbblut! Sohn eines drittklassigen Kriegers! Das war nicht möglich! Er konnte es nicht sein! Nicht –

Gohans Schrei erreichte neue Höhen und ein goldenes Licht umhüllte ihn, welches am Ende explodierte. Als sich der aufgewirbelte Staub schließlich legte, hatte sich der Junge ganz und gar verändert. Sein schwarzes Haar war nun goldblond und seine Augen hatten eine türkise Farbe angenommen.

_- Der Legendäre!_


	24. Der Ausbruch

**A/N: Hallo, hier bin ich wieder, mit einem neuen Kapitel und der Fortsetzung im Kampf gegen Cell! Danke für eure Reviews wieder einmal! Ich wüsste echt nicht, was ich ohne euch machen würde!**

**Irgendwas, was ich kommentieren muss/will? Mmh, mehr über Kyna… Bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher, aber ich denke schon, dass irgendwann noch ein bisschen was offenbart wird. Und ob sie sterben wird, bevor Goku zu ihr zurückkehren kann, um ihr von Friezas Vernichtung zu erzählen? (Wie bist du dir überhaupt so sicher, dass Goku zurückkehren wird und vor allem, dass Frieza vernichtet wird?)**

**So, ich glaube, das war's. Denkt dran, wenn ihr irgendwelche Fragen habt, könnt ihr sie mir gerne stellen, ich werde dann sehen, wie genau und ob ich sie beantworten kann/werde.**

**Und nun viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!**

* * *

**Kapitel 23: Der Ausbruch**

Bevor Goku überhaupt an Bord seines Schiffes war, spürte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er konnte dieses Gefühl nicht genau ergründen, nahm jedoch an, dass es etwas mit dem Saiyajinblut in seinen Adern zu tun hatte, den Teil von ihm, den er dank Kyna langsam anfing zu akzeptieren. Es war das gleiche Gefühl, dass er schon vor dieser ganzen Mission mit dem Schatz der Macht hatte und er wusste, dass es immer etwas Schlechtes bedeutete.

Also war er nicht ganz unvorbereitet, als, sobald er Fuß auf das Schiff setzte, eine weinende ChiChi sich in seine Arme warf. Zumindest wusste er jetzt genau _was_ diesesGefühl verursachte – es war Gohan. Er blickte gedankenversunken drein. Etwas musste passiert sein, während er fort gewesen war.

Während er seine Geliebte an seine Brust hielt, hörte Goku seinen Freunden zu, die ihm über die Dinge, die während seiner Abwesenheit geschehen waren, berichteten. Er nahm die Neuigkeiten, dass der Dragonball jetzt in Besitz eines anderen Untertanen Friezas war und den Tod des alten Mannes einfach hin. Die Schuld darüber, dass er nicht da war, nicht in der Lage gewesen war, dieses zu verhindern, fing an ihn heimzusuchen, doch sagte er sich, dass er jetzt keine Zeit hatte, darüber zu grübeln. Sein Sohn war verschwunden und die anderen wussten nicht, wohin er gegangen war.

„Und Krillin erzählte euch wirklich nicht, wo Gohan sein könnte?" wollt er wissen, nur um ganz sicher zu sein, dass er diese Information nicht überhört hatte.

Die anderen schüttelten traurig ihre Köpfe. Doch, bevor irgendwer etwas sagen konnte, rollte ein leichtes Beben durch die Erde und ließ das Wasser im Hafen höher gegen die Kintoun schlagen, was sie und die anderen Schiffe dazu bewegte, mehr als gewöhnlich zu schaukeln. „Ein Erdbeben!" rief Tenshinhan aus, als er und die anderen versuchten, nicht den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

Goku schaute sich gehetzt um, in der Hoffnung den Grund für dieses plötzliche Beben zu finden. Die Insel und die Inseln, die sie umgaben, waren nicht für Erdbeben bekannt. In dem Moment erblickte er es plötzlich. In der Ferne, nicht ganz so weit entfernt, stieg ein riesiger Schwarm Vögel gen Himmel, als ob sie vor etwas flohen. Sobald das Schaukeln aufgehört hatte, wandte er sich seinen Männern mit einem ernsten Gesicht zu. „Okay Jungs, ihr bleibt hier. Ich werde gehen und nachschauen, was das verursacht hat." Er verhalf der noch immer schniefenden ChiChi sanft auf eine Kiste und streichelte ihre Wange. „Ich werden zurückkommen. Und vielleicht finde ich sogar Gohan und Krillin." Er streckte sich und nachdem er seinen Männern kurz zugewinkt hatte, rannte er vom Schiff. Er hatte noch immer dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend und er hoffte wirklich, dass dieses Gefühl nichts mit Gohan und Krillin zu tun hatte.

* * *

_Er hat sich verändert,_ dachte Cell mit einem irgendwie schockierten und überraschten Gesichtsausdruck. Der Junge war endlich ausgerastet. Was Glatze gesagt hatte, schien wahr zu sein. Dieser kleine Wurm besaß wirklich eine viel größere Macht als ein normaler Mensch. 

„Du wirst dafür bezahlen", zischte Gohan. „Für alles." Das vorher so unschuldige Kind hatte sich nun in etwas anderes verwandelt. Er war ein ganz anderer Mensch geworden – und das nicht nur durch sein Äußeres. Die ehemals schwarzen – nun blaugrüne Augen – verrieten keine Gefühle außer Hass. Reine Wut. Bereit zu töten.

Nachdem er das Beben der Erde unter seinem Körper gespürt hatte, zwang Krillin sich seinen Kopf zu heben. Etwas ging hier vor sich und er wollte wissen, was es war. Durch seine zu kleinen Schlitzen zusammengepressten Augen konnte er zwei Personen sehen, die sich gegenüberstanden. Die eine war Cell und die andere… Gohan? Der junge Mann war, trotz der momentanen Situation, beeindruckt. Wow, das geschah also mit Gohan, wenn er seiner Wut freien Lauf ließ. Sein Vater wäre sicherlich stolz auf ihn.

„Was tust du da noch, Cell? Töte den Jungen und setze dann das Ritual fort!", befahl der Erschaffer des Monsters, als er mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde die Geduld verlor. Das – alles – entglitt ihm langsam. Es hätte schon alles vollendet sein sollen. Doch Gero konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, da er plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust spürte. Er berührte sie mit seiner Hand und starrte sie mit absolutem Unglauben an. „Du kleines…", konnte er nur noch stottern, bevor er zu Boden fiel, tot.

* * *

_Dazu war der Legendäre in der Lage?_ Vegeta konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Kakarottos Blag hatte nur einen Stein aufgehoben und ihn auf diesen Jinzoningen geworfen – und der Stein schoss direkt durch seine Brust. Das war unglaublich! Vegeta zitterte. Aber es war nicht aus Furcht. Es war aus Wut. _Ich glaube es nicht! Wie kann es sein, dass ein Junge _– dieser Junge –_ in der Lage war diesen uralten Leven zu erreichen? Und ich, der Prinz, es nicht einmal schaffe, ihm nahe zu kommen? Das ist nicht gerecht! _Ich_ bin von königlichem Blut! Nur ich sollte diese Fähigkeit besitzen!_

Er wusste, er sollte einfach gehen, aber konnte sich selbst nicht dazu überwinden. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass es besser sein würde, wenn her einfach bliebe. Und seine Gefühle täuschten ihn nie. Außerdem war er viel zu neugierig, wie der Kampf sich weiter entwickeln würde. Und wenn der Junge nicht in der Lage war, dieses Monster zu besiegen, vielleicht war er dann doch nicht der Legendäre…

* * *

Cell war fasziniert, mehr überrascht als schockiert von dem, was Gohan gerade getan hatte. Seine schnabelartigen Lippen zogen sich zu seinem Grinsen hoch, als er seinem nun toten Meister den Rücken zuwandte und Gohan, der ihn ohne Gnade zu zeigen getötet hatte, anblickte. Seine eigenen Augen trafen die jetzt Kälte und Grausamkeit zeigenden Augen von Gohan, bevor er sagte, „Endlich hast du dein wahres Ich gezeigt. Nun wird es interessant. Aber werde nicht zu übermütig, Kleiner… Du kannst nicht wirklich glauben, dass du mich schlagen kannst…" 

„Ich werde dich besiegen", sagte Gohan zu ihm, seine Stimme ohne jegliches Gefühl. Durch die Wut hatte er schon längst aufgehört, sich um irgendetwas zu sorgen.

„Hmm, groß reden kannst du ja", sagte das Monster, das sich noch immer überlegen fühlte. „Nun, jetzt kann ich dir zumindest meine schreckliche Kraft zeigen, obwohl ich mein volles Potential noch nicht erreicht habe." Noch immer mit diesem selbstsicheren Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, schwang er seine Faust zurück und traf Gohan direkt im Gesicht. Der Kopf des jungen Saiyajins zuckte zurück, aber das war auch das einzige Körperteil, das sich überhaupt bewegte. „Glaubst du immer noch, dass du mich besiegen kannst?"

Gohan drehte seinen Kopf zurück, und Cell sah, dass dort keine Spur einer Berührung auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen war. Nicht einmal ein Kratzer oder eine kleine Blutspur. „Sollte ich nicht?", fragte Gohan, und seine Stimme klang überhaupt nicht beeindruckt.

Cell knirschte mit den Zähnen. Dieser Junge, dieses kleine Kind, spottete über ihn! Ihn! Dem ultimativen Wesen! Wie kann er es wagen! Mit einem lauten Gebrüll warf er sich wieder auf den Jungen und schlug ihm ins Gesicht, dieses Mal jedoch mit ganzer Kraft. Gohan's Oberkörper wurde ein bisschen zurückgeworfen und ein bisschen Blut floss aus seinem Mund, doch ansonsten zeigte er keine Reaktion auf diesen Schlag. Cell, der mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, immer rasender wurde, schlug aus, wobei sein Ziel wieder der Kopf des Jungen war. Doch dieses Mal ließ es Gohan gar nicht erst soweit kommen, dass er getroffen wird, sondern fing die Hand mitten im Flug ab, während er seine andere Faust in dem Magen des Monsters vergrub. Cell krümmte sich und ergriff in Schmerzen seinen Bauch. Nach Luft ringend, richtete er sich langsam wieder auf, nur um aufzuschauen und zu sehen, dass Gohan schon auf ihn wartete. Er knurrte, als seine rechte Hand Richtung Kehle des Jungen schoss, der Gohan einfach nur auswich und seine eigene Faust nach oben jagte, wenn Cell ihn verfehlt hatte - diese reine Kraft warf das Monster zurück.

„Du Bastard!", murmelte er, als er sah, dass Gohan ganz ruhig auf ihn zuging. Sobald das Kind in Reichweite war, schwang Cell sein Bein herum, doch wieder blockte Gohan es nur mit seinem Arm. Da es vollkommen verblüfft war, dass seine normalen Angriffe keine Wirkung zeigten, hatte das Monster keine Zeit zu reagieren, als Gohan plötzlich seinen Angriff nachahmte. Es spürte nur, wie etwas unglaublich Hartes seinen Kopf traf und der sich ruckartig seitlich drehte, bevor es mit einer Kraft auf den Boden auftraf, die einen normalen Sterblichen getötet hätte.

„Ja! Gohan!", feuerte Krillin ihn an. „Das ist es! Du besiegst ihn!"

Benommen versuchte Cell sich aufzusetzen und sah erst jetzt, wie weit er geflogen war. Er saß nun direkt neben seinem toten Meister, was gute zwanzig Meter waren. _Ich kann es nicht glauben! So jemand wie er sollte auf der Welt nicht existieren! Und doch ist meine Kraft im Vergleich zu seiner gar nichts!_ dachte er, als die Angst vor der anscheinend unvermeidlichen Niederlage langsam anfing, ihn zu ergreifen. Er schaute sich verzweifelt um, um nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, diesen Kampf noch zu gewinnen, bis seine Augen auf einem Messer neben Gero ruhten. Er blickte zu dem nahenden Gohan und dann wieder zurück zu dem Messer, bevor er es mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aufnahm und es mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf den Jungen warf.

Ganz und gar unbeeindruckt und sehr zu Cells Beängstigung hob der Junge nur seinen Arm, als ob er alle Zeit der Welt hätte und fing das Messer nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht ab. Er blickte es ein paar Sekunden lang an, bevor er es mit einer noch größeren Geschwindigkeit zurückwarf. Es steckte in Cells Brust bevor dieser überhaupt bemerkt hatte, was passierte. Er stöhnte in Schmerzen auf und fiel auf die Knie. Das Messer hatte das Herz verfehlt, doch tat es auch höllisch weh, es in seiner Brust stecken zu haben.

* * *

Vegeta konnte seine Augen nicht von den Geschehnissen vor sich abwenden. Das war einfach… Er konnte es nicht beschreiben. Drei Schläge und ein einziges Messer und das Monster war auf seinen Knien. Er blickte zu dem Jungen. Das war seine Chance. Das Monster hatte jetzt keine Chance mehr. Er sollte es jetzt töten und diesen Kampf beenden. Und doch tat er nichts. Er stand da einfach nur und wartete offensichtlich darauf, dass das Monster sich erholte. Verdammt! Wenn das Blag diese Möglichkeit nicht nutzte, wusste er nicht, was das Monster als nächstes tun würde! 

Der Pirat ballte seine Fäuste. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Hier stehen bleiben oder eingreifen? Oder einfach nur zurück zum Schiff gehen? Nein, das letzte war außer Frage und etwas in seinem Hinterkopf sagte ihm, dass dieses auch für das erste zutraf. Er versuchte die Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch sie wollte nicht zuhören. Sie blieb einfach dabei ihm zuzuflüstern, sein Versteck zu verlassen und zu helfen. Warum sollte er sich darum kümmern, was mit dem Jungen und Glatze geschah? Weil das Weib es nicht mögen würde, wenn ihnen etwas zustößt, sagte die Stimme zu ihm. Vegeta fluchte in verschiedenen Sprachen und entschied sich endlich. Er wollte das Weib nicht unnötig aufregen, also hatte er nur eine Wahl. Er trat in die Lichtung und rief, „Was machst du da, Junge! Bring es zu Ende! Jetzt!"

Alle Köpfe wandten sich ihm zu, einige ein wenig überrascht. Nur Gohan schien überhaupt nicht erstaunt zu sein. „Es zu Ende bringen? Es ist noch zu früh. Er muss mehr leiden."

„Gohan!" rief Krillin jetzt. „Ich hasse es, es zu sagen, aber Vegeta hat Recht! Du bist der einzige, der es tun kann! Also beeile dich und höre auf mit ihm zu spielen! Du weißt nicht, was du da tust!"

In der Zwischenzeit, während die beiden Männer versuchten, Gohan zu überzeugen, schaffte es Cell unter großer Anstrengung, das Messer herauszuziehen. Keuchend ließ er seine Augen zu dem Neuankömmling zu diesem Kampf wandern. Was hatte Glatze gesagt? Vegeta? War das nicht der ruchlose Pirat, der für Frieza arbeitete? Warum wollte er also dem Jungen helfen? Wie auch immer, es schien so, als ob er nicht auf seiner Seite war und Saiyajins waren dafür bekannt, ziemlich stark zu sein. Deswegen hatte er nur eine Wahl, was er mit ihm anstellen konnte. Er festigte den Griff um das Messer, das er gerade aus seiner Brust gezogen hatte und schleuderte es auf den ahnungslosen Prinzen.

Gohan sah dieses und tat das erste, was ihm doch den Kopf schoss. Vegeta retten. Er sprang vor Vegeta, sodass das Messer ihn anstelle des Piraten traf, der jetzt erst bemerkt hatte, was los war. Vegeta starrte zuerst Cell an, der von dieser unerwarteten Wendung ein bisschen überrascht und amüsiert war, und dann den Jungen, der langsam wieder auf die Füße kam. Als er stand, schwankte er noch ein bisschen und hatte einen schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Der Griff des Messers steckte aus seiner rechten Schulter heraus. Mit einem kurzen Schrei zog er es hinaus und bedeckte seine blutende Schulter sofort mit seiner guten Hand. „Verflucht", schwor er leise. „Nun ist es vorbei…" _Ich hätte auf sie hören und es beenden sollen, als ich die Möglichkeit hatte. Verdammt!_

Er schaute auf, als ein riesiger Schatten über ihn stand. „Nun, Gohan… Was ist los? Sag mir nicht, dass diese kleine Wunde wehtut", spottete Cell und boxte genau in die offene Wunde. Gohan stolperte zurück und schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Das Monster ergriff ihn an seinem Kragen und warf ihn in die andere Richtung, weg von Vegeta zu dem toten Jinzoningen. Doch hatte er die ganze Zeit das Messer nicht losgelassen, sondern es festgehalten, als wenn sein Leben davon abhing. Vorsichtig setzte er sich wieder auf, und, als er sah, dass Cell auf ihn zulief, bereitete seinen Körper auf einen weiteren Schlag vor. „Lass es uns beenden, Gohan. Der Kampf ist noch nicht vorbei."

„Oh doch, das ist er", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. Dort sah er Vegeta, seine Pistole gehoben. Man konnte ein leises Klicken hören, sofort gefolgt von einem Schuss und das nächste, was Cell spürte, war ein dumpfer, pochender Schmerz in seiner Magengegend.

„Du…", wollte er sagen, kam aber nicht weiter, als er einen weiteren Ausruf hörte, dieses Mal von Krillin.

„Gohan, jetzt!"

Diesem Ausruf folgte ein Aufschrei des Jungen, der sich mit dem Messer in seiner guten, linken Hand, auf Cell stürzte. Cell hatte sich gerade aufs Krillins Ruf hin in seine Richtung gedreht und sah das Messer nicht kommen. Ein weiterer stechender Schmerz riss durch seine Brust und dieses Mal wusste er, dass es vorbei war. Gohan hatte mit dem Messer sein Herz erwischt. Er stieß einen letzten Todesschrei aus, als Gohan das Messer noch einmal mit seiner ganzen Kraft drehte, bevor er zu Boden fiel und den Jungen fast unter sich begrub.

Und dann… Stille.

Keuchend neben dem endlich besiegten Cell liegend, verwandelte Gohan sich wieder in seine normale Form zurück und sein Haar und seine Augen wurden wieder schwarz. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte das Monster besiegt…

Er drehte mühevoll seinen Kopf, als er langsame, schleifende Fußschritte hörte. Es war Krillin. Ziemlich schwer angeschlagen, aber ansonsten in Ordnung. Er fiel neben Gohan auf seine Knie und sagte, „Ich bin stolz auf dich. Du hast es geschafft."

Sie blieben so etwa eine Minute lang, da beide sich ein bisschen ausruhen wollten, als sie plötzlich eine Stimme nach ihnen ausrufen hörten. „Gohan! Krillin! Seid ihr hier?"

Sie blickten sich an. Es war Goku Stimme und sie kam aus den Wäldern. „Goku? Wir sind hier!", antwortete Krillin und sah bald ihren Kapitän in die Lichtung rennen. Ein erschütterter Blick flog über sein Gesicht, als er ihre momentane Verfassung und die Leichen sah.

„Oh Gott, seid ihr ihn Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt.

Krillin schmunzelte leicht. „Sehen wir so aus, als ob wir in Ordnung wären?"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich sag dir was, Goku", sagte Krillin, als er stöhnend aufstand. „Lass uns erst zurück zum Schiff gehen. Ich glaube, Gohan und ich könnten gut Dendes Hilfe gebrauchen und dann erzähle ich dir, was passiert ist, einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden", antwortete Goku widerwillig und hob Gohan hoch. „Kannst du gehen?", fragte er seinen Freund.

„Das werde ich wohl müssen… Aber warte kurz. Wir haben jemanden vergessen…" Goku runzelte nur die Stirn, als er sah, wie sein Freund zu einem Mädchen ging, das im Gras lag. Der junge Seemann hob sie mühevoll hoch, obwohl es ihm starke Schmerzen verursachte, und humpelte dann auf Goku zu. „Wir sollten sie mitnehmen. Sie war ein Opfer und ich glaube, sie ist auch verletzt."

Sie wollten gerade gehen, als Gohan etwas bemerkte. „Hey, wo ist Vegeta?"

„Vegeta?", fragte sein Vater überrascht und sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich bei diesem Namen. „Er war hier?"

Gohan nickte schwach. „Ja, er hat uns geholfen… Ich frag mich, warum er so plötzlich verschwunden ist…"

„Mach dir darüber jetzt keine Gedanken", beruhigte Goku. „Lass uns jetzt erst mal so schnell wie möglich zum Schiff gehen, sodass ihr Hilfe bekommt." _Vegeta? Er hat Gohan und Krillin geholfen? Warum? Das verstehe ich nicht_, dachte er verwirrt. Vielleicht, vielleicht war bei dem, was Kyna über ihn gesagt hatte, ja doch etwas Wahres dran. Und sie war nicht die erste gewesen, die gesagt hatte, Vegeta hätte eine zweite Chance verdient. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Das wichtigste war jetzt, das sowohl sein Sohn wie auch sein bester Freund sich wieder erholten.

* * *

Minuten später erwachte ein Mann, den alle vergessen zu haben schienen, und öffnete die Augen etwas verwirrt, als er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte. Er stand auf, trat wieder in die Lichtung und blickte sich um. Der Kampf schien vorbei zu sein und die beiden Kinder waren fort. Was war passiert, während er bewusstlos gewesen war? Er bewegte sich langsam auf den grünen Körper, der auf dem Boden lag, zu, und tippte ihn vorsichtig mit seinem Fuß an. Er bewegte sich nicht. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet ohne seine Pupillen zu zeigen und Blut floss aus Wunden in seinem Bauch und seiner Brust und versickerte im Grund. 

Es war tot.

„Mr. Satan!" Der _Held_ drehte sich um und sah einen Mann mittleren Alters mit schwarzem Haar auf sich zurennen. Er erkannte ihn als einen der Dorfbewohner. „Mr. Satan! Was ist hier geschehen?", fragte der Mann, als er sich einmal gut umgeschaut hatte.

„Nun, öhm", stotterte er, da er momentan nicht wirklich wusste, was er sagen sollte. Plötzlich bekam er jedoch eine Idee. „Ich habe ihn getötet! Ich habe Cell und die anderen Jinzoningen, die an seiner Seite gekämpft haben, getötet!"

„Großartig!" rief der Mann aufgeregt aus. „Ihr seid wirklich die stärkste Person auf der Welt. Ihr habt uns alle gerettet!"

„Ja! Das habe ich!", stimmte er zu und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, mit welchem er versuchte, seine Nervosität über die Lüge zu vertuschen. Aber wer würde es schon glauben, wenn er erzählte, dass zwei kleine Zwerge Cell besiegt hatten?


	25. Das Weib

**A/N: Eigentlich hatte ich vor, erst meine Harry Potter Fanfiction zu updaten, aber irgendwie bin ich am Wochenende nicht wirklich dazu gekommen, daran zu schreiben und da die Übersetzung von diesem Kapitel schon fertig war, dachte ich mir, ich lasse zumindest euch nicht noch länger warten. Also, freut euch, dass ich euch nicht hab länger warten lassen (und wer kann schon Harry Potter schreiben, wenn nebenbei auf Tele5 drei Dragonball Z Folgen laufen?). Und nun viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Kapitel 24: Das Weib**

Es war schon fast Nacht. Ein paar Sterne konnte man bereits im Osten am sich schon langsam verdunkelnden Himmel sehen, während der Sonnenuntergang den Himmel und das Wasser im Westen in einem wunderschönen roten Glühen erleuchtete, als ob das Wasser in Flammen stand. Leute, die an diesen Anblick nicht gewohnt waren, würden von dieser Aussicht erstaunt sein, doch Leute, die jeden Tag die Möglichkeit hatten, es zu sehen, nahmen es nicht einmal mehr wahr, genauso wie die zwei Saiyajins, die an Deck ihres Schiffes saßen, zu Tode gelangweilt.

„Es wird bald dunkel sein…", bemerkte Radditz trocken, als er nur das Offensichtliche aussprach. „Ich denke, wir sollten bald beginnen, sonst wird es zu spät sein und Vegeta ist wieder zurück."

„Endlich", antwortete Nappa. Er stand von der Kiste, auf der er saß, auf und streckte seine Arme und seinen Rücken. Er und der andere Saiyajin waren die einzigen an Deck. Der Rest der Mannschaft war unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und, obwohl es ihnen nicht erlaubt war (zumindest nicht im Moment), tranken sie wahrscheinlich. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des massigen Saiyajins aus. „Ich hatte schon gedacht, du sagst das nie… Nun, du weißt, wo du mich finden wirst. Hoffentlich kommt Vegeta nicht allzu bald zurück, sodass ich zumindest noch ein bisschen Spaß haben kann. Meinst du, er wird wütend… wenn ich sie aus Versehen kaputt mache?"

Ein leises Lachen raunte in Radditzs Kehle. „Du weißt, worüber wir gesprochen haben. Du kannst gewalttätig werden, aber _versuche_ zumindest, sie am Leben zu lassen. Ansonsten, viel Spaß."

„Okay, okay, ich werde es versuchen. Bis später!", sagte Nappa lachend und winkte ihm noch einmal zu bevor er durch die Tür, die zu den verschiedenen Kabinen unter Deck führte, verschwand.

Der langhaarige Saiyajin schüttelte bloß seinen Kopf, als sein Partner weg war. Was war es nur immer mit Nappa und den Weibern? Er konnte nicht einmal ein paar Wochen verbringen, ohne sich nicht eines zu nehmen – der Beweis dafür befand sich in der Kabine des Weibs, die vorher Nappa gehörte. Radditz wusste auch, dass er sich noch immer dafür rächen wollte, dass sie genommen hatte, was seins war, aber was war wirklich eine sehr merkwürdige Methode, das zu tun. Er zuckte aus Gewohnheit mit den Schultern, obwohl ihn niemand sehen konnte. Zumindest diente das ihrem Ziel. In ein paar Stunden würden sie wissen, wie sehr der _Prinz_ wirklich an diesem bestimmten Weib hing.

Oder vielleicht schon früher. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, das eine Überlegenheit verriet, die nur jemand besitzen konnte, der wusste was er tat und dass es funktionieren würde, als er ein kleines Ruderboot von der Insel auf sich zukommen sah. Vegeta war auf dem Weg zurück und er würde in weniger als fünfzehn Minuten beim Schiff ankommen.

„Nun, Nappa, wenn du noch ein wenig Spaß haben willst, schlage ich vor, du beeilst dich…"

* * *

Das oben genannte Weib saß in ihrer verschlossenen Kabine auf ihrem Bett, ihre Knie an ihre Brust gezogen und ihr Rücken ruhte an der hölzernen Wand. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen kleinen silbernen Kerzenständer, ihre dünnen Finger krampfhaft um den Griff gewickelt, so fest, dass ihre Knöchel noch weißer waren als ihre eh schon sehr blasse Haut. Außer dem rotgoldenen Licht des Sonnenuntergangs, das durch das kleine Bullauge eindrang, lag ihr Zimmer in vollständiger Dunkelheit. Unter normalen Bedingungen hätte sie die letzten Sonnenstrahlen so gut wie möglich genossen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie eines Tages aus diesem Loch herauskommen und wieder die echte Wärme der Sonne auf ihrer Haut spüren würde. Aber so, wie die Situation jetzt war, zumindest nachdem Vegeta das Schiff verlassen hatte, war sie die ganze Zeit auf der Hut. Obwohl die Tür zu ihrer Kabine verschlossen war, fühlte sie sich überhaupt nicht sicher, da sie wusste, wer während Vegetas Abwesenheit in Besitz des Schlüssels war.

Ein ungewolltes Schaudern zog durch ihren Körper, als sie sich an den Blick, den Nappa ihr zugeworfen hatte, erinnerte. Seit Vegeta das Schiff verlassen hatte – und sie hatte noch nichts gehört, was seine Rückkehr angekündigt hatte – war niemand in ihrer Kabine gewesen. Also, ihren Hunger unterdrückend, saß sie dort wachsam und wartete auf Vegetas Rückkehr, sodass sie wieder in Sicherheit war.

Doch… Wann war sie von Vegeta so abhängig geworden? Wann begann sie sich in seiner Gegenwart sicher zu fühlen? War er nicht wie jeder andere Pirat auf diesem Schiff? Grausam und herzlos? Nein, flüsterte ihr eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf zu. Vegeta war nicht so grausam wie jeder annahm. Sie hatte es in seinen schwarzen, bodenlosen Augen gesehen, nachdem sie das eine mal fast über Bord gegangen war und er sie gerettet hatte. Da war etwas. Ein kleiner Funke. Sie konnte ihn dann nicht erklären und konnte das jetzt immer noch nicht so richtig. Jedoch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie wusste, was es war, da der gleiche Funke auch immer wiedergespiegelt wurde, wenn sie in einen Spiegel schaute. Ein Funke der rief _‚Halt mich fest! Ich bin einsam!'_ Einsamkeit? Konnte er wirklich einsam sein? _Ja, es könnte sein,_ beschloss Bulma. Die Mitglieder seiner Mannschaft sahen ihn nur als ihren Kapitän und die anderen Saiyajins… Nun, sie waren einfach das. Saiyajins waren bekannt dafür, ihre Gefühle nicht zu zeigen und besonders nicht freundlich zu sein, ganz zu schweigen davon, mit jemandem _befreundet_ zu sein. Natürlich war er einsam. Wer würde es an seiner Stelle nicht sein?

Das Geräusch des sich im Türschloss drehenden Schlüssels holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie festigte nochmals ihren Griff am Kerzenständer und schluckte den Klos, der sich in ihrem Hals geformt hatte, herunter. „Vegeta?", fragte sie fast flüsternd, als das erste Licht durch den Türspalt fiel.

„Nicht wirklich." Die Tür schwang ganz offen und Nappa trat herein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und verriegelte sie wieder.

Bulma zuckte unfreiwillig zusammen, als sie die Stimme hörte und ergriff den Kerzenständer noch fester, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Einmal tief durchatmend und ihren ganzen Mut zusammennehmend, fragte sie schließlich, „Was wollte Ihr?"

Das leise Lachen, das folgte, ließ sie erschaudern und sie drückte sich an die Wand, in dem Versuch so weit wie möglich von diesem Saiyajin, der jetzt auf sie zuging, wegzukommen. Als er das Bett erreicht hatte, lehnte er sich über sie und atmete ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Er erhob seine Hand um eine Strähne wasserblaues Haar aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen, bevor er sagte, „Du weißt genau, warum ich hier bin, Weib." Er nahm den Kerzenständer, zog ihn ihr einfach aus den Händen und warf ihn durch den Raum, wo er etwas Blechernes traf. Bulma wollte schreien, doch Nappa reagierte schnell und presste eine Hand auf ihren Mund. Leise Tränen begannen an ihren Wangen herunterzulaufen, als er seine andere Hand hob um ihre Wange zu streicheln. „Oh ja, du bist so hübsch wie eine Hure… Nun muss ich nur noch sehen… ob du wirklich so gut bist wie eine."

Bulma wandt sich unter seiner Berührung und versuchte mit all ihrer Macht, ihn von ihr runter zu schubsen, aber er war einfach zu stark. Er steckte ihre Schläge ein, als ob er sie überhaupt nicht bemerkte, deshalb fiel Bulma auf einen der ältesten Tricks zurück. Sie biss ihn, was ihn kurz aufschreien ließ und ihn dazu zwang, die Hand von ihrem Mund zu entfernen. Nappa richtete sich auf und sie wollte die Möglichkeit nutzen, um zu der Tür und hoffentlich nach draußen zu gelangen, jedoch hatte der Saiyajin sich schon in dem Moment, in dem sie das Bett verließ, von dem momentanen Schock erholt „Dummes Miststück!", schrie er, zog seine Hand zurück und schlug sie ins Gesicht. Von der Wucht dieses Schlags zu Boden geworfen, blieb sie dort auf ihrem Bauch liegen.

Schluchzer erschütterten ihren Körper, sie konnte kaum atmen und ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte brannte wie Feuer. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich dort schon ein gewaltiger Erguss gebildet hatte. Sie hob ihren Kopf ein bisschen und konnte die Tür sehen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. _Komm schon, Mädchen. Du hast noch nie kampflos aufgegeben. Versuch nur ein bisschen Zeit zu gewinnen, bis Vegeta wieder da ist,_ dachte sie. _Doch was passiert, wenn Vegeta nicht zu dir kommt?_ stichelte eine leise Stimme sie. _Nein!_ Bulma schüttelte innerlich ihren Kopf. Sie wollte das nicht glauben. Und das erste Mal, seit sie auf diesem Schiff war, wünschte sie sich nicht, dass Goku käme um sie zu befreien, sondern Vegeta.

Sie hatte gerade all ihre restliche Kraft gesammelt und wollte sich wieder erheben, als sie fühlte, wie raue Hände ihre Schultern ergriffen und sie mit Gewalt umdrehten, sodass sie nun auf ihrem Rücken lag. Da sie noch immer nicht aufgeben wollte, versuchte Bulma wieder, ihn zu schlagen, doch dieses Mal ergriff Nappa einfach ihre Hände und drückte sie über ihren Kopf zu Boden. Während er ihre Handgelenke mit einer Hand festhielt und so stark zudrückte, dass sie schmerzten, strich er mit der anderen entlang ihres Kiefer bis zum Schlüsselbein und schließlich über ihr Dekollete und riss einfach das Kleid von ihrem Oberkörper, sodass er vollständig frei lag.

Mit dem Wissen, dass sie sich jetzt vollständig in seiner Gewalt befand, schrie Bulma.

* * *

Vegeta konnte es nicht glauben. _Dieser kleine Junge, dieses _Blag _ist der Legendäre, der Kämpfer, der er hätte werden sollen. Ein drittklassiger – ein Halbblut um Gottes Willen!_ Oh ja, der Prinz der Saiyajins war wütend, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob er wegen der Fähigkeit des Jungen wütend war, diesen Level zu erreichen oder wegen _seiner Unfähigkeit_.

So lange, er war schon so lange hinter dieser Fähigkeit her. In jedem Kampf wurde er stärker, schneller, besser, nur um von diesem Zwerg übertroffen zu werden. Das war einfach… unmöglich. _Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben, dass ich es auch erreiche… Was ist der Schlüssel? Es muss einen geben!_ Ansonsten konnte Vegeta die Geschehnisse der letzten paar Stunden nicht erklären.

Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Das Weib. Sie schien den Jungen schon sein ganzes Leben lang zu kennen, vielleicht wusste sie, was ihn so besonders machte. Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und sah, dass die Entfernung zwischen dem kleinen Boot und seinem Schiff nur noch wenige Meter betrug. Vegeta grinste. Nur noch ein paar Minuten bis er das Geheimnis des Jungen kannte.

Das kleine Ruderboot traf mit einem dumpfen Stoß auf das Schiff. Vegeta befestigte das Tau, das vom Schiff herunterkam, an dem Boot, sodass seine Männer es später hochhieven konnten, und kletterte dann die Strickleiter hinauf und, als er das Ende erreicht hatte, schwang sich über die Reling. Er überblickte schnell das Deck, nur um herauszufinden, dass Radditz die einzige anwesende Person war. „Wo sind die anderen?", wollte er wissen.

„Sie sind unter Deck", erzählte Radditz ihm mit einem überlegenem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Soll ich sie holen?"

Der Kapitän nickte nur. „Wir sind jetzt auf dem Weg nach Friezas Insel. Er hat die letzten Kugeln. Ist Nappa bei dem Rest der Mannschaft?"

„Er ist auch unter Deck. Was ist mit der Kugel auf dieser Insel passiert? Ich sehe, dass du mit leeren Händen zurückgekommen bist. Kam dir mein lieber Bruder wieder in die Quere?"

Vegeta schnaubte. „Wenn er es wäre, wäre ich glücklich. Aber für was für einen Grund auch immer hat Frieza Zarbon geschickt um diese Kugel zu besorgen. Und nun werde ich mir von Nappa die Schlüssel holen. Weißt du, wo er genau ist?" In diesem Moment war von unter Deck ein herzzerreißender Schrei zu hören. Vegetas Augen weiteten sich und als er das alles sagende Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des anderen Saiyajins sah, brauchte er die Antwort nicht mehr. Bevor er nach unten stürmte, murmelte er das eine Wort, das er in den ganzen letzten Wochen nicht einmal gedacht hat.

"Bulma."

Mit großen Schritten schritt er durch den kleinen Gang, kam an einigen seiner Männer vorbei und ließ sie verwirrt hinter sich, bis er vor der Kabine – ehemals Nappas – des Weibs ankam. Er drückte den Griff der Tür nach unten, nur um sie verschlossen vorzufinden. Mehrere Flüche murmelnd, trat er einen Schritt zurück und trat die Tür ein, womit er sie aufwarf. Das Licht, das vom Gang hineingeworfen wurde, war gerade genug um Nappa über den fast nackten Körper des Weibs, das auf dem Boden lag, gebeugt zu sehen.

Er traf Nappas Augen, während die des Weibs in dem Versuch, alles, was um sie herum passierte, auszuschließen, fest zusammengepresst waren. Doch die dunklen Augen des glatzköpfigen Saiyajins weiteten sich, als sie die seines Kapitäns trafen. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit zu reagieren, als plötzlich eine Faust auf ihn zuflog, die ihn von dem Weib auf den Boden neben sie warf. Nappa schaffte es gerade noch, aufzustehen, bevor er an seinem Kragen hochgehoben und an eine Wand gedrückt wurde. „Raus. Hier." Er nickte nur und sobald sich der Griff an seinem Kragen gelöst hatte, floh er aus der Kabine. In diesem Augenblick wusste er nicht, was den Prinzen der Saiyajins angsteinflößender gemacht hatte – die tödliche Ruhe seiner Stimme oder die Tatsache, dass seine Augen eine Sekunde lang blaugrün aufgeblitzt hatten.

Nachdem Nappa gegangen war, stand Vegeta dort, unbeweglich, vor der Wand mit seinem Rücken zu dem Weib, und tat sein bestes um die brodelnde Wut in seinem Körper loszuwerden. Als er dachte, dass er genug Selbstkontrolle hatte, drehte er sich zu dem Weib um. Doch was er sah, verursachte wieder andere, merkwürdige Gefühle. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob sein Herz aussetzte und er spürte, wie die Wut zurückkehrte. Er schluckte einmal, schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch bevor er sich über das Weib beugte, die noch immer, zu einem Ball zusammengerollt und die Fetzen ihres Kleides in einem schwachen Versuch, sich zu bedecken, fest an ihren Körper gedrückt, auf dem Boden lag. Ein großer Erguss befand sich auf ihrer rechten Wange und andere begannen sich an ihren Oberarmen und Handgelenken zu bilden. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und er konnte Tränen aus ihren geschlossenen Augen fließen sehen.

Vegeta, entgegen seiner _wahren_ Natur, streckte seine Hand vorsichtig nach ihr aus, doch sie zuckte bei seiner Berührung zusammen. Er zögerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bevor er sie wieder berührte und sie dieses Mal langsam umdrehte. Die ganze Zeit reagierte sie überhaupt nicht – erst als er sie hochheben wollte, fing sie an ihn mit ihren kleinen Fäusten zu schlagen, doch ihre Augen waren noch immer verschlossen. Vegeta ergriff ihre Handgelenke und versuchte sich davon abzuhalten, zu viel Kraft zu benutzen und sie vielleicht noch mehr zu verletzen als Nappa es schon getan hatte. „Weib." Keine Reaktion. „Weib!" Doch sie hörte nicht auf. „Bulma…"

Es war fast leiser als ein Flüstern, und doch sprangen Bulmas Augen auf, als sie ihren Namen, zum ersten Mal von _dieser_ Stimme ausgesprochen, hörte. Und dort war er, vor ihr, seine Augen trafen ihre. Plötzlich, wissend, spürend, dass sie in Sicherheit war, entspannte sie sich und brach in seinen Armen zusammen. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Vegeta in der Kabine war. Das einzige, was sie bemerkt hatte, war, dass Nappas Gewicht plötzlich von ihr genommen wurde, aber nichts anders.

Vegeta wusste nicht, was er mit der weinenden Frau in seinem Arm tun sollte, doch er wusste, dass sie nicht hier bleiben konnte. Die Tür war vollständig zerstört und so war sie ein leichtes Opfer für seine Männer. Deshalb nahm er sie in die Arme und brachte sie in seine Kabine – glücklicherweise war keiner seiner Männer im Gang – deren Tür er hinter sich schloss, und legte sie in sein Bett bevor er die Decke über sie zog. Nachdem er das getan hatte, drehte er sich um und ging zu einem der Schränke in seiner Kabine und suchte offensichtlich nach etwas. Ein erleichterter Ausdruck flog über sein Gesicht, als er eine kleine Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit in seiner Hand hielt. Er füllte ein paar Tropfen in ein Glas und füllte den Rest mit Wasser auf, bevor er zum Bett zurückkehrte, um zu sehen, dass sie jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgt hatte. Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen, aber er konnte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass sie unglaubliche Schmerzen hatte. Er zog einen Stuhl an sein Bett und setzte sich dorthin. „Trinkt das", sagte er zu ihr in einer barschen Stimme, die ihr sagte, dass er nicht wusste, wie er mit dieser ganzen Situation umgehen sollte, und hielt ihr das Glas hin. „Es wird Euch helfen zu schlafen."

Bulma nahm das Glas dankbar aus seiner Hand und bemerkte, dass ihre noch zitterten. Sie hob das Glas langsam an ihre Lippen und trank den Inhalt mit ein paar Schlucken. Seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich sofort schläfrig und ihre Augenlider wurden mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde schwerer. „Vegeta?", fragte sie halbwach und erlangte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er sah sie mit fragenden Augen an, als sie sich halb aufsetzte. Sie hob ihre Hand, zog seinen Kopf runter und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. Ihre Lippen verweilten auf seinen für ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie wieder in das Kissen sank. Als ihre Augen sich schlossen, hatte sie ein schmales Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und murmelte, „Danke."

* * *

Goku stand wieder einmal am Bug der Kintoun und schaute zu den Sternen, während das Schiff durch die Wellen auf dem Weg zu Friezas Insel, dem gefährlichsten und hoffentlich letzten Ziel für dieses Schiff, brach. Das war seine letzte Chance die Kugeln zu bekommen und Bulma zu befreien, wobei das letztere natürlich seine höchste Priorität hatte. Seine Gedanken jedoch waren bei den Geschehnissen des heutigen Tages. Er wurde es langsam leid, über das, was Kyna ihm erzählt hatte, nachzudenken und doch konnte er genau damit nicht aufhören. Er bemerkte nicht, dass jemand auf ihn zukam, bis er ein sanftes Drücken an seiner Schulter spürte. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah ChiChi.

„Er schläft endlich", sagte sie zu ihm.

Goku nickte und schaute zurück zur See. „Das ist gut. Es war für ihn und Krillin ein ziemlich anstrengender Tag, obwohl Dende ihre Wunden geheilt hat. Wir können mit den Erklärungen bis morgen warten."

„Aber dich stört noch etwas, richtig?", bohrte ChiChi.

Der junge Seemann seufzte. „Vegeta…"

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Ich-ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich von ihm halten soll… Ich meine, er hat Bulma als Geisel genommen, Gohan bedroht und Hunderte von Leuten getötet. Doch nach dem, was sowohl Saichourou als auch Kyna mir über ihn erzählt haben und die Tatsache, dass er Gohan und Krillin heute Nachmittag geholfen hat, frage ich mich, ob es an Vegeta eine Seite gibt, von der wir noch nichts wissen. Das macht mir wirklich Kopfschmerzen…"

„Dann hör auf, darüber nachzudenken", sagte Chichi lächelnd. „Aber es gibt da noch etwas, was ich dich fragen wollte… Hat Kyna dir irgendetwas erzählt, ich meine, irgendetwas, was eine Veränderung für… uns bedeuten könnte?"

Goku wandte sich langsam um, sodass er ihr nun gegenüberstand und strich sanft eine Strähne schwarzes Haar hinter ihr Ohr, das aus dem Haarknoten gefallen war. „ChiChi… Ich bin mir sicher, dass Kyna mir etwas erzählt hat, das etwas für uns verändert, aber ich brauche noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit, vielleicht ein paar Tage, um alles zu durchdenken. Kannst du mir noch ein paar Tage gewähren?"

ChiChi beugte ihren Kopf ein paar Sekunden lang, blickte jedoch endlich wieder zu dem Mann, den sie liebte und der sie mit erwartungsvollen und hoffnungsvollen Augen ansah, auf. Sie blinzelte die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen bildeten, weg und sagte, „Noch ein paar Tage… Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich das mag, aber wenn du sagst, dass du die Zeit brauchst, werde ich sie dir gewähren."


	26. Die Ruhe

**A/N: Nicht viel zu sagen, außer das übliche Dankeschön für die Review, lounalily. Würde mir nur wünschen, dass sich auch mal andere, die diese Geschichte lesen, sich zu Wort melden, damit ich auch weiß, dass es nicht nur zwei Leser gibt... Aber solange ich auch nur einen einzigen Leser habe, werde ich natürlich immer weiter schreiben, denn ich persönlich finde es immer doof, wenn plötzlich eine Geschichte, die man von Anfang an verfolgt hat, von der Bildfläche verschwindet. Also, keine Angst, Der Schatz der Macht wird wie jede andere meine Fanfictions zu Ende gebracht, egal wie lange es dauert!**

**Und nun viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!**

* * *

**Kapitel 25: Die Ruhe…**

Sie wachte erschrocken auf, als das Schiff abrupt von einer Seite zu anderen geschaukelt wurde, offensichtlich durch eine größere Welle. Sie setzte sich auf und blickte sich behutsam um, während sie die Decke fest an ihre Brust drückte und den Atem anhielt. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal um sich an das dämmerige Licht zugewöhnen.

Wo war sie?

Das Zimmer war nicht besonders gut beleuchtet, nur ein paar Lichtstrahlen kamen durch das kleine Bullauge in einer Wand. Es schien sich auch zu bewegen, hin- und herschaukeln tat es. War sie auf einem Schiff? Nach dem, was sie in diesem Zimmer sehen konnte, ähnelte es sehr einer Kabine. Es war kleiner, komplett aus Holz gebaut, mit nur zwei Betten, Truhen und einem Tisch. Plötzlich setzte ihr Herz aus und ihr ganzer Körper verspannte sich, als sie sich an etwas erinnerte.

_Wo bin ich?_

Sie sprang aus dem Bett und, obwohl ihre Beine in den ersten paar Sekunden zitterten, schaffte sie es zu stehen. Als sie bemerkte, dass die barfuß war, schaute sie an sich herunter und bemerkte jetzt erst, dass sie ein langes violettes Nachthemd trug. Sie runzelte die Stirn, doch wandte sich schnell von den Gedanken, warum sie so etwas trug, ab, mit dem Wissen, dass es jetzt wichtigere Dinge gab, die sie herausfinden musste. Sie begann eine der Truhen und den Tisch zu durchsuchen, auf der Suche nach etwas, das ihr sagen könnte, wo sie war, ohne dass sie das Zimmer verlassen musste und wahrscheinlich _ihm_ begegnete.

Sie hatte gerade eine der Schubladen des Tisches geöffnet, als sie auf der anderen Seite der Wand jemanden summen hörte. Sie nahm vorsichtig einen Brieföffner heraus und hielt die Klinge fest in ihrer Hand, bereit anzugreifen, und beobachtete starr die Tür. Ihr Herz schlug hart gegen ihre Brust und sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, als der Türgriff langsam heruntergedrückt wurde. Sobald sich die Tür öffnete, flog der Brieföffner und blieb in ihr stecken, nur wenige Zentimeter von dem Gesicht einer schwarzhaarigen Frau entfernt, die einen kurzen Schrei nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Sie beobachtete wie sich das leichenblasse Gesicht der Frau ihr langsam zuwandte und ihre schwarzen Augen auf ihr ruhten. Der Mund der Frau zuckte und zog sich schließlich zu einem Lächeln – sie schien offensichtlich den Schock, beinahe am spitzen Ende eines Brieföffners gewesen zu sein, überwunden zu haben. „Oh, Ihr seid wach… Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Euch erschreckt habe." Sie musterte die Frau vorsichtig, ihre Augen folgten jeder Bewegung dieser Fremden, da sie nicht wirklich wusste, was ihr Verhalten bedeuten sollte. „Ich bin ChiChi", erzählte die Frau ihr sanft.

„Juuhachigou", antwortete sie widerwillig. „Wo bin ich?"

„Ihr seid auf der Kintoun", sagte die Frau, ChiChi, während sie eine der Truhen durchwühlte, aus der sie ein langes dunkelblaues Kleid herauszog. „Hier, das müsste Euch passen."

„Die Kintoun", murmelte Juuhachigou, mehr zu sich selbst als zu der anderen Frau. „Ich kenne diesen Namen… Ist das nicht das Schiff des Seemanns Son Goku?"

„Ihr habt Recht. Das ist Gokus Schiff."

„Was-was mache ich hier? Wo ist – Cell?", fragte sie unruhig und fummelte nervös mit ihren Händen, in denen sie das Kleid hielt, das ChiChi ihr gerade gegeben hatte.

„Macht Euch um Cell keine Sorgen", sagte ChiChi beruhigend zu ihr, obwohl ihre Stimme etwas verriet, etwas, das sie nicht ganz zuordnen konnte. War es Ungläubigkeit, Überraschung oder vielleicht sogar Verleugnung? „Ihr solltet Euch jetzt anziehen und dann werden die Jungs Euch erzählen, was passiert ist, einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden", stimmte sie zu, zwar noch immer ein bisschen widerwillig, aber doch neugierig, was diese _Jungs_, wer immer sie auch waren, ihr erzählen würden.

„Gut. Dann solltet Ihr euch jetzt anziehen und ich werde in ein paar Minuten wiederkommen, nachdem ich den Jungs erzählt habe, dass Ihr wach seid." Lächelnd verließ die andere Frau die Kabine und ließ sie wieder alleine.

* * *

Sie erwachte zu dem kratzenden Geräusch eines Federkiels auf Pergament. Verschlafen öffnete sie ihre Augen und blinzelte bei dem grellen Licht, das durch das Fenster im hinteren Teil der Kabine fiel. Sie war verwirrt, da sie es nicht gewohnt war, so aufzuwachen, und ihre Augen wanderten durch das Zimmer bis sie auf einem bestimmten Piraten ruhten. Er saß mit seinem Rücken zu ihr und schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sie wach war.

Aber warum war sie hier?

Sie hob ihre Hand zu ihrem Kopf und zuckte zusammen, als sie ihr Gesicht berührte. Sie berührte es wieder langsam und tastete vorsichtig den Erguss, der sich auf der rechten Seite gebildet hatte, ab. Das Bild einer großen Hand blitzte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Nappa… Er-er hatte versucht, sie zu vergewaltigen. Tränen, die sie schnell wegblinzelte, traten bei dieser schmerzlichen Erinnerung in ihre Augen. Sie setzte sich langsam auf und wischte mit ihrem Handrücken die Augen, als sie an sicher herunterschaute und bemerkte, dass sie noch immer das zerrissene Kleid trug. Ihr Kopf hob sich wieder und ihr Blick blieb auf dem Saiyajin am Tisch haften. Vegeta… Er hatte sie gerettet. Er hatte Nappa davongejagt. Er hatte sie in seine Kabine gebracht. Er war so sanft gewesen. Er hatte ihr etwas gegen die Schmerzen gegeben, etwas, dass sie hat einschlafen lassen.

Aber warum?

Ihre Finger fanden ihren Weg zu ihren Lippen und die Schamröte stieg ihr ins Gesicht, als sie sich an eine weitere Sache erinnerte. Sie hatte ihn geküsst. Was hatte sie dazu getrieben? Aber das merkwürdigste war, dass er sich nicht gewehrt hatte. Was bedeutete das? Hatte sie ihn nur überrascht oder empfand er wirklich etwas für sie? Sie schüttelte innerlich ihren Kopf. Nein, das war unmöglich. Er vermag nicht so böse zu sein wie jeder dachte, aber er empfand ganz sicher nichts für sie. Doch, sie konnte es nicht leugnen, dass sie sich von ihm irgendwie angezogen fühlte. Sie fühlte sich nicht nur von ihm abhängig oder von seinem Aussehen angezogen. Das war etwas anderes, ganz anderes. Als sie ihn so beobachtete, fühlte sie sich warm und sicher. Allein ihn zu beobachteten, mit dem Wissen, dass er da war, half ihr fast zu vergessen, was am vergangenen Abend passiert war.

„Wie lange habt Ihr noch vor, mich so anzustarren." Vegeta's raue Stimme holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Die Röte in ihrem Gesicht kehrte zurück und sie wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab. Sie hörte, wie sich der Stuhl bewegte und dann Schritte, die auf sie zukamen. Sie musste wieder aufschauen, als ein Schatten über sie erschien und Vegeta seine Hand unter ihr Kinn legte, um ihr Gesicht zu sich zu wenden. Er drehte ihren Kopf weiter um sich ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte anzuschauen und sah den großen blaugrünen Erguss, der ungefähr die Hälfte davon bedeckte. „Der Erguss ist nicht so schlimm wie ers aussieht. Er wird innerhalb der nächsten Tage verblassen." Zumindest hoffte er das. Die brodelnde Wut, die er am vergangenen Abend so erfolgreich unterdrückt hatte, kehrte zurück, als er das sah und er musste sich auf die Zunge beißen um nicht zu fluchen. Der Erguss sah wirklich schlimm aus, obwohl, wenn Nappa seine ganze Kraft gebraucht hätte, würde das Weib in dem Moment, in dem seine Hand ihr Gesicht berührt hatte, tot gewesen sein. Wenn das passiert wäre, war er sich sicher, dass nicht nur das Weib, sondern auch zwei weitere Saiyajins auf diesem Schiff tot sein würden. Er schwor, sobald er alle Kugeln besaß und sich um Frieza gekümmert hatte, würde er sowohl Nappa als auch Radditz töten.

„Woran denkt Ihr?", wagte Bulma zu fragen, als sie den gedankenversunkenen Ausdruck und die Wut in seinen schwarzen Augen funkeln sah.

„Nichts", erklärte er ohne jegliches Gefühl offen zu legen. Er wandte sich um und ging zu der Tür.

„Wo geht Ihr hin?", fragte Bulma mit einer leicht panischen Stimme, als er die Tür öffnete. Das letzte Mal, als sie alleine gewesen war, wäre sie fast vergewaltigt worden.

„In Eure alte Kabine um ein paar Kleider zu holen. Oder wollt ihr dieses zerrissene bis zum Ende unserer Reise tragen?"

Bulma zog instinktiv die Decke bis zu ihrem Kinn hoch um alles zu bedecken, was offen gelegen haben könnte. „Öhm… gut…"

„Macht Euch um Nappa keine Gedanken. Er hat gestern Abend seine Lektion gelernt. Weder er noch irgendjemand anderes auf diesem Schiff wird es wagen, Euch anzufassen", sagte er, bevor er die Kabine verließ.

Vegeta atmete einmal tief durch, als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Was war nur mit ihm los? Warum nur konnte er dem Weib gegenüber keine Gleichgültigkeit empfinden? Warum verursachte nur ein einziger Blick auf sie ein Durcheinander von Gefühlen, die er nicht kannte? Er schloss seine Augen und wünschte sich gleichzeitig, er hätte das nicht getan, da er sie in genau dem Moment wieder sah, auf dem Boden mit Nappa über ihr lehnend. Seine Brust zog sich bei diesem Bild zusammen und er musste seine Faust ballen um nicht etwas zu tun, was er später bereute. Er brauchte Nappa und Radditz noch und sie jetzt zu töten würde seinen eigenen Tod bedeutet, wenn er Frieza gegenüberstand.

„Geht es Euch gut, Käpt'n?"

Seine Augen schossen hoch und er blickte das Mitglied seiner Mannschaft finster an. Besagtes Mitglied bemerkte schnell, dass das wohl nicht das Beste gewesen war, was er in dem Moment gesagt hatte, nach dem Gerücht über die vergangene Nacht. Und da er es besser wusste, als seinen Kapitän weiter zu stören, zog er sich schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo die meisten anderen Männer zurzeit Mittag aßen.

Schnaubend wandte er sich der Kabine, die in den letzten Wochen der Frau gehört hatte, zu und betrachtete sein Werk. Die Tür, oder eher das, was von der Tür übrig war, lag zersplittert auf dem Boden und er konnte einen kleinen Riss in der Wand, gegen die er Nappa geschleudert hatte, erkennen. Er hätte gegrinst, wenn nicht die Umstände dieser Zerstörung gewesen wären.

Er wagte es jedoch nicht zu dem Fleck auf dem Boden zu blicken, wo er das Weib vorgefunden hatte, als er zu der Truhe hinüberging, in der er die Kleider, die er für das Weib auf Namek gekauft hatte, vermutete.

* * *

Oben genanntes Mannschaftsmitglied ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah, dass all die, die momentan nicht an Deck benötigt wurden, bereits anwesend waren. _Gerade noch rechtzeitig_, dachte er, als er sich an einem freien Platz auf einer Bank niederließ und seine Augen nach vorne wandern ließ, wo Radditz und Nappa standen. Der größere der beiden hatte ein blaues Auge und kleinere Ergüsse an seinem Hals, und er blickte sehr wütend drein, während der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des anderen ein selbstzufriedener und überlegener war.

Radditz wies einen Kameraden in der hinteren Reihe an, zu überprüfen, ob die Tür auch wirklich zu war, bevor er sprach. „Hört zu! Ich glaube, ihr wisst alle, warum ich dieses Treffen einberufen habe." Er bemerkte zufrieden, dass sich jetzt alle Blicke auf ihm befanden und darauf warteten, dass er fortfuhr. „Es geht um Vegeta. Ich nehme an, ihr habt alle die Veränderungen in seinem Verhalten bemerkt, seit wir uns auf dieser Jagd nach dem Schatz der Macht befinden und besonders seit dieses Weib an Bord ist." Gemurmelte Zustimmungen raunten durch die Reihen und Radditz knurrte. „Ruhe da drüben! So wie sich unser Kapitän momentan verhält, wird er in Frieza's Missgunst fallen und wenn wir nichts unternehmen, wird uns das auch treffen. Weiß jemand von euch, warum wir _genau_ nach diesen Kugeln suchen?" Die gesamte Mannschaft schüttelte ihre Köpfe. „Nicht? Nun, Vegeta hat vor gegen den Lord zu rebellieren und glaubt, dass ihm die Kugeln dabei helfen werden. Wisst ihr, was das bedeutet?"

„Der Lord wird uns umbringen", murmelte einer der Piraten.

„Dieses, oder etwas Schlimmeres", sagte Radditz zu ihnen. „Deswegen glaube ich, dass wir Vegeta aufhalten sollten. Er ist von seinem Hass auf Frieza geblendet und der Illusion, dass er ihn besiegen kann, was, wie wir alle wissen, unmöglich ist. Deshalb denke ich, dass wir ihn stürzen sollten."

Niemand sagte etwas, nachdem Radditz seine Rede beendet hatte. Ausdrücke gemischter Gefühle waren auf den Gesichtern der Piraten zu sehen. Sie alle dienten Vegeta schon seit Jahren und egal wie schlecht sie auf dem Schifff behandelt wurden, sie hatten immer gerechte Anteile und gutes Geld bekommen und nach all den Jahren spürten sie eine gewisse Loyalität ihrem Kapitän gegenüber.

Beide Saiyajins bemerkten das Zögern. Langsam wütend werdend, ballte Nappa seine Fäuste und schlug auf den Tisch, was das Geschirr scheppern ließ. „Müsst ihr wirklich darüber nachdenken?", brüllte er. „Was Vegeta da macht wird Verrat genannt! Es ist ihm egal, was mit euch geschieht! Er verrät euch – uns!"

„Nappa hat Recht", beschloss Radditz weiterzureden. „Wenn ihr Vegeta mit diesem Wissen wirklich noch folgen wollt, dann seid ihr Narren. Ich, andererseits, habe vor in Friezas Gunst zu bleiben. Ihr solltet euch jetzt entscheiden. Wollt ihr durch Friezas Hände sterben oder wollt ihr mir folgen und leben?"

Radditz beobachtete grinsend, wie die Piraten sich fragende Blicke zuwarfen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie dort hatte, wo er sie haben wollte. Plötzlich stand ein großer Pirat auf und verkündete, „Wir werden dir folgen, Radditz. Wir wollen, dass du unser neuer Kapitän wirst." Gebrüll und Rufe der Zustimmung folgten dieser Verkündung und Nappa und Radditz schauten sich an, beide wissend, dass der Sturz ihres Kapitäns jetzt nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war.

„Was ist mit dem Weib?", fragte plötzlich jemand.

„Das Miststück wird mir gehören!" sagte der glatzköpfige Saiyjain zu ihm.

Radditz warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu, obwohl er seinen Partner verstand, bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den anderen Piraten zuwandte. „Das Weib wird in meinem Plan eine Hauptrolle übernehmen. Ich habe darüber bereits Lord Frieza informiert und gestern seine Antwort erhalten. Er unterstützt unser Vorhaben und verspricht uns eine hohe Provision, wenn wir ihm die Kugeln, das Weib und Vegetas Leiche bringen." Wieder ging zustimmendes Gemurmel durch die Mannschaft, dieses Mal voller Aufregung, bis Radditz wieder anfing zu sprechen. „Seid still und ich werde euch die Details meines Plans mitteilen."

* * *

Vegeta bemerkte die laute Aufruhr im Gemeinschaftsraum, konnte jedoch nichts Genaues hören. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Das ging ihn sowieso nichts an und er würde sich niemals so weit erniedrigen, Interesse an einem Gespräch des Abschaums zu zeigen. Er war noch immer ein Prinz und sie standen unter ihm. Wenn er es wäre, der sie bezahlte und nicht Frieza, würde er ihnen noch nicht einmal die Hälfte von ihrer jetzigen Heuer geben. Doch er brauchte sie noch. Erst nachdem das Biest tot war, würde er sie alle beseitigen und sich eine Mannschaft suchen, die wesentlich kompetenter war als diese hier.

Mit diesen Gedanken kehrte er zu seiner Kabine zurück, wo das Weib schon auf ihn wartete. Er sah sie ein bisschen zusammenzucken, als er die Tür öffnete und spürte sofort wieder die Wut in sich aufkommen. Normalerweise würde ihr Verhalten ihn amüsieren, doch irgendwie war das momentan unmöglich und das machte ihn noch wütender. „Zieht Euch um", sagte er kurz und warf ihr ein paar Kleider auf das Bett.

Bulma nahm eines der Kleider, ihr Herz begann wieder langsamer zu schlagen, nachdem es so schnell geschlagen hatte, als die Tür geöffnet wurde, aus Angst, dass Nappa oder jemand anderes die Kabine betreten und versuchen könnte… Nein, daran wollte sie nicht mehr denken. Sie war hier in Sicherheit. Vegeta würde es nicht zulassen, dass jemand ihr wieder Schaden zufügte. Sie blickte auf und bemerkte, dass er sie anstarrte. Instinktiv zog sie die Decke höher und wandte ihren Blick ab, als sie wieder rot wurde. „Öhm, könntet Ihr bitte…"

„Was?", fragte er und kreuzte seine Arme über seiner Brust.

_Muss er so verdammt gut aussehen, wenn er sich so verhält?_ fragte sie sich und sie wurde noch roter. „Könntet Ihr – ich meine – könntet Ihr Euch bitte umdrehen? Sodass ich mich anziehen kann?"

„Warum?"

Sie seufzte verärgert, als ihr Temperament langsam zurückkehrte. Sie blickte auf und ihr funkelnder Blick traf seinen. „Hört zu, Vegeta! Habt Ihr jemals von etwas gehört, das sich Anstand nennt? Wenn Ihr das kennt, dann wüsstet Ihr, dass sich ein Mann umdreht oder das Zimmer verlässt, wenn eine Frau sich…"

Sie wurde unterbrochen, als sie plötzlich seine Lippen auf ihren spürte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht und zuerst reagierte sie überhaupt nicht. Erst, als er einen Arm um ihre Taille wickelte und ihren Kopf mit der anderen Hand näher an sich heranzog, schloss sie ihre Augen und ließ sich in dem Kuss gehen. Sie erlaubte eine ihrer Hände die Decke loszulassen und fuhr damit durch sein Haar – sie war überrascht wie weich es war – um den Kuss noch weiter zu vertiefen.

Beide atmeten schwer, als sie sich endlich losließen. „… umzieht", beendete Bulma ihren vorher begonnenen Wortschwall atemlos. Sie wäre rot geworden, wenn ihr bereits gerötetes Gesicht das erlaubt hätte, als sie Vegetas Blick traf. Noch niemals zuvor hatte sie so einen Kuss erlebt. Nicht einmal dieser eine Kuss mit Yamcha war so gewesen. Niemals war einer so intensiv, so… unbeschreiblich gewesen. „Vegeta…", seufzte sie, als sie ihr Gesicht im weichen Material seines Hemds begrub.

Seinen Namen von ihr geflüstert zu hören, brachte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück und er bemerkte plötzlich, was er getan hatte. Von seinen eigenen Taten überrascht, ließ er sie los und ging zu seinem Tisch, jetzt mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

"Vegeta?"

Er ignorierte sie, versuchte die Verwirrung und den verletzten Ton in ihrer Stimme auszuschließen. _Verdammt_, fluchte er innerlich. _Was ist nur mit mir los? Was habe ich mir dabei nur gedacht?_ Ein dunkler Blick breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was über ihn gekommen war. Das Funkeln in ihren Augen, das seit den Geschehnissen des vergangenen Abends abwesend gewesen war, hatte ihn einfach amüsiert und er hatte es irgendwie… genossen sie wieder so zu sehen. Das Feuer, das er bereits am ersten Tag, als er sie auf das Schiff gebracht hatte, bemerkte hatte, war zurück und in dem Moment hatte er einfach nicht widerstehen können – er musste ihre Lippen einfach wieder spüren. Seine Männer hatten Recht. Dieses Weib hatte ihn verweichlicht. Er empfand Dinge für sie, die er noch niemals zuvor gespürt hatte. Nicht nur dieser Beschützerinstinkt, sondern auch diese wachsende Lust auf sie. Eine Lust, die nicht nur körperlich zu sein schien.

Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen, versuchte das Gefühl ihrer sanften Lippen auf seinen zu verbannen, das Gefühl ihres Körpers gedrückt gegen seinen, ihrer Hand, die durch sein Haar fuhr, ihrer seidenen Haare in seiner Hand…

„Vegeta? Was ist los?", flehte sie fast.

„Ihr solltet Euch jetzt umziehen und dann werde ich für Euch etwas zu Essen besorgen"; sagte er zu ihr mit einer gleichgültig und kalt klingenden Stimme.

„Oh… G-gut…"

Sein Herz stand fast still, als er ihre Stimme hörte – eine Stimme, die Schmerz und Wut verriet und er konnte nicht anders, als sich schlecht zu fühlen, dass er der Grund dafür war. Doch es gab noch immer seinen Stolz und er musste einen Ruf aufrechterhalten. Er konnte es nicht erlauben, dass er sich in einem Weib verlor. Das würde eine Schwäche sein und eine Schwäche würde seinen Tod im Kampf gegen Frieza bedeuten.


	27. vor dem Sturm

**A/N: Danke mal wieder für deine Review, lounalily! Ich bin auch eine von den Autoren, die eigentlich an erster Stelle nur aus Spaß schreiben, sich aber natürlich auch nen Keks freuen, wenn sie dazu noch Resonanz bekommen. So passiert mir das in letzter Zeit auch, dass ich für eine meiner englischen Geschichten schon nebenbei Kapitel schreibe, die erst sehr viel spät zum Zug kommen werden. Und im Laufe der letzten Tage habe ich jetzt auch die restlichen schon fertigen englischen Kapitel dieser Geschichte ins Deutsche übersetzt und habe vor, die so etwa im Wochentakt hochzuladen. Ein weiteres englisches Kapitel steht jetzt auch wieder als nächstes auf meiner To-Do-Liste, nur muss ich, bevor ich das schreiben kann, erst einmal meine Mangas konsultieren.**

**So, und nu wollen wir ma sehen, ob dein Gefühl im Bauch dich betrügt oder nicht… Viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Kapitel 26: …vor dem Sturm**

Fast eine Woche war vergangen, seit sie auf diesem Schiff – der Kintoun – aufgewacht war. Von all den Schiffen, auf denen sie hätte erwachen können, musste es das des berühmten Seefahrers Son Goku sein. Gerüchte und Erzählungen hatten sogar ihr Volk in den Wäldern erreicht, was die Jinzoningen dazu veranlasste, mit ihren _Besorgungen_ auf der Insel immer vorsichtig zu sein, wenn er dort war. Und obwohl sie wussten, dass die meisten Geschichten eben halt nur Geschichten waren, hatten sie vor diesem Mann und seiner Mannschaft einen gewissen Respekt.

Und das war nicht unbegründet, wie sie in den letzten Tagen festgestellt hatte, als ihr von Son Gokus Herkunft erzählt wurde. Zumindest wurde jetzt das Geheimnis seiner unglaublichen Kraft offenbart. Es war für einen normalen Menschen einfach unmöglich so stark zu sein und sie hatte sich schon immer gewundert, als sie die Geschichten über ihn gehört hatte, wie er, ein Mitglied einer mitleidserregenden und erbärmlichen Rasse, diese Berühmtheit erlangen und diese Furcht in den Herzen der Piraten und anderen Schurken verursachen konnte. Nicht einmal sein Großvater, der selbst legendäre Son Gohan, hatte das während seinen Tagen als Seemann geschafft.

Aber dieses sollte nicht die einzige Überraschung bleiben. Ihr Kopf weigerte sich noch immer, das zu glauben, was ihr erzählt wurde – Cell war tot. Ein kleiner Junge von nicht einmal sechs Jahren war in der Lage gewesen, das Monster, das die Leben von ihrem Bruder und ihr terrorisiert und ihren Bruder getötet hatte, zu besiegen und zu erlegen. Sie hatte nur die kurze Version der Geschichte gehört, genauso wie wahrscheinlich jedes andere Mitglied der Mannschaft und nicht wie die Eltern des Jungen und vielleicht der Namekianer, da er dem Jungen anscheinend ziemlich nahe stand. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass der Kampf nicht schön gewesen war.

Sie war nie eine Person gewesen, die gut mit Gefühlen umgehen konnte, aber sie war immer gut darin gewesen, Leute zu beobachten und genau das war es, was sie jetzt die meiste Zeit auf dem Schiff tat. Sie hatte etwas in den Augen des Jungen gesehen, jedes Mal, wenn wieder jemand anfing von dem Kampf und wie er ‚golden wurde', wie sie diese merkwürdige Verwandlung nannten, zu sprechen. In diesen heimgesuchten Augen sah sie Angst, Angst vor etwas, das sie nur erahnen konnte – sie meinte, sie hätte gehört, wie der kleine glatzköpfige Seemann, Krillin, und Son Goku darüber gesprochen hatten, dass der Junge während dem Kampf gegen Cell die Kontrolle verloren und wie dieses fast ihre Leben gekostet hätte – und sie vermisste etwas in diesen Augen. Es schien so, als ob in dem letzten Kampf ein großer Teil der Unschuld des Jungen zerstört wurde. Er war immerhin noch immer ein Kind und obwohl sie in einer trostlosen Umgebung aufgewachsen war und viel lernen musste, um zu überleben, oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen, fiel es ihr leichter, mit ihm zu sympathisieren. Der Junge hatte Blut an seinen Händen und obwohl Cell nur das bekommen hatte, was er verdiente, so hatte der Junge ihn doch töten müssen, ihn und Gero, den alten Schamanen von ihrem Stamm – grausam, wie sie gehört hatte.

Und obwohl ihr nun langsam klar wurde, _dass_ der Junge eine Macht besaß, die groß genug war um ein Monster wie Cell zu zerstören, so war es doch noch immer ein Rätsel, wie, und viel wichtiger, _warum_ so eine Verwandlung stattgefunden hatte und was sie bedeutete. Vor zwei Tagen hatte Son Goku angefangen, nach großem Protest der Mutter des Jungen, seinen Sohn zu trainieren um herauszufinden, war er tun musste um sich zu verwandeln und ihm zu helfen, das zu kontrollieren – es schien ihr, als ob der Seemann mehr über die Verwandlung wusste, als er sagte. Es war verständlich, dass die Frau nicht wollte, dass ihr Sohn trainierte, doch war es auch verständlich, dass der Junge lernen musste, diese Macht zu kontrollieren. Allerdings hatte er es bis jetzt noch nicht einmal geschafft, sich zu verwandeln.

So saß Juuhachigou nun also, an ihrem sechsten Tag auf diesem Schiff, am Deck der Kintoun, genoss die Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht und die angenehme salzige Brise in ihrem Haar und beobachtete die Geschehnisse um sie herum. ChiChi, die es sich irgendwie zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, sicherzustellen, dass es ihr an nichts fehlte und versuchte sie in Gespräche zu verwickeln, war höchstwahrscheinlich in der Kombüse zusammen mit dem kleinen, der Chao-Zu genannt wurde, um das Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Die meisten Männer an Bord waren ziemlich entspannt, der kleinere Namekianer saß auf einem Fass am Bug des Schiffes und schaute in die See hinaus, während der andere Namekianer in seiner Nähe meditierte. Son Goku trainierte wieder mit seinem Sohn, die, die ihr als Yamchu und Tenshinhan bekannt waren, standen am Steuerruder und redeten miteinander und der andere, Krillin, war im Krähennest.

Krillin… nur wieder ein weiteres Mysterium für sie. Er war derjenige gewesen, der sie auf das Schiff gebracht hatte. Er hätte sie einfach in der Lichtung liegen lassen können, damit ihr Stamm sie fand, das hatte er aber nicht getan. Sie hatte ihn vor ein paar Tagen gefragt, warum, doch er hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gesagt, dass es nicht in ihm war, ein Mädchen wie sie ganz wehrlos im Wald mit den ganzen Tieren die sie finden und vielleicht töten könnten, zu hinterlassen. Sein Gesicht war rot geworden, als er das gesagt hatte und er hatte sich schnell entschuldigt und war gegangen. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass ihm das häufig passierte – das Rotwerden, und das auch nur, wenn er sie ansah oder sie ihn. Wie sie schon gesagt hatte, sie war nicht jemand, der gut mit Gefühlen umkonnte und diese ganze Situation war ihr fremd und sie wusste nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Also fing sie als einzige logische Reaktion an, ihm so oft wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen, was sich als ziemlich schwere Aufgabe entpuppte, da sie das Schiff nicht verlassen konnte und der nächste Hafen der auf Friezas Insel war, und versuchte die Tatsache zu unterdrücken, dass sie vielleicht begann, ihn nur ein bisschen zu mögen.

Ein unfreiwilliger Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter, als eine weitere kühle Brise sie erreichte und ihr blondes Haar nach hinten wehte. Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihren Armen. Sie blickte in den Himmel und ein finsterer Blick erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Noch war er blau und klar, doch weit entfernt am Horizont konnte sie eine dunkle Linie ausmachen. Son Goku schien es auch bemerkt zu haben, da auch er kurz den Trainingskampf unterbrach und in die gleiche Richtung blickte. „Ein Sturm ist nah", murmelte sie, mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendjemand anderem.

„Glaubt Ihr wirklich?"

Juuhachigou wandte ihren Kopf ruckartig herum und traf auf ChiChis Augen. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass die Frau neben ihr aufgetaucht war, so tief war sie in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen. Sie nickte leicht und wandte sich wieder dem Horizont zu. „Ich habe nie Unrecht. Ich bin in dieser Region aufgewachsen und Stürme sind zu dieser Jahreszeit nicht so ungewöhnlich. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wie stark er sein wird, aber ich kann Euch eines versprechen: Wenn Ihr heute Nacht auch nur ein bisschen Schlaf bekommt, könnt Ihr Euch glücklich schätzen."

Son Goku mochte diese Aussichten nicht. Er hatte gehört, was Juuhachigou ChiChi erzählt hatte und er befürchtete, dass die Jinzoningen Recht hatte. Er und seine Mannschaft hatten mit der Kintoun bereits viele Stürme durchgemacht, doch niemals einen aus dieser Region. Seefahrer auf der ganzen Welt fürchteten diese Stürme, da sie bekannt dafür waren, unvorhersehbar zu sein. Er würde damit anfangen müssen, die notwendigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu treffen, gleich nachdem er seiner Mannschaft von der neuen Gefahr berichtet hatte, sodass sie ohne zu großen Schaden den Sturm durchstehen konnten. Er blickte gedankenversunken drein. Der Sturm war wirklich das letzte, was er jetzt noch gebrauchen konnte. Am nächsten Morgen würden sie Friezas Insel erreichen, vielleicht sogar vor Sonnenaufgang und nun wusste er nicht, wie sehr dieser Sturm sie aufhalten würde. Er hoffte wirklich, dass das Glück auf ihrer Seite stand und sie unbeschädigt dadurch bringen würde.

* * *

Er murmelte eine Reihe Flüche, als er einen Blick auf das, weswegen Radditz ihn hochgerufen hatte, geworfen hatte. Eine schwarze Wolkendecke lauerte bedrohlich wenige Meilen vor ihnen. Ein leises Rummeln ging durch den Himmel und sie konnten schon Blitze sehen. Es gab keine Möglichkeit um diesen Sturm herumzusegeln und umdrehen war außer Frage, da Kakarotto ihnen dicht an den Fersen hing und der Sturm sie sowieso eingeholt hätte.

„Nappa! Geh ans Ruder und versuch uns durch den Sturm zu bringen!", befahl er. „Und der Rest von euch wird alles festzurren, das irgendwie lose ist. Ich möchte keine wertvolle Fracht verlieren. Verstanden?"

Die Mitglieder seiner Mannschaft murmelten ‚Aye Käpt'ns', während Vegeta wieder unter Deck ging. Er wusste ganz genau, wie tödlich diese Stürme sein konnten und wie viele Schiffe mit ihren tapferen Kapitänen schon am Grund des Meeres lagen. Und er wollte keiner von ihnen sein.

Er hielt direkt vor seiner Tür an und nahm seine Schlüssel heraus um sie aufzuschließen. Das Weib wartete schon auf ihn, neben dem Tisch stehend und mit ihren Armen über ihrer Brust verschränkt. Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag bemerkte er, dass, obwohl der Erguss auf ihrem Gesicht ein bisschen verblasst war, er doch noch immer deutlich sichtbar war und das wohl auch noch für ein, zwei Wochen sein würde. Er warf seine Pistole und sein Schwert, ohne die er niemals seine Kabine verließ, auf den Tisch, was sie zusammenzucken ließ. „Nun, was wollte er?", wollte sie schließlich wissen.

„Wir sind auf dem direkten Wege in einen Sturm", informierte er sie kurz.

Ihre Arme fielen an ihre Seite und ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich einige Male, bevor sie es schaffte, herauszuwürgen, „E-ein Sturm?"

„Ja, ein Sturm – Wind, Regen, Blitz und Donner… Das Übliche. Aber macht Euch keine Sorgen, es ist wahrscheinlich gar nichts", log er. Das letzte was er gebrauchen konnte, war, dass das Weib mit ihrem Gejammer sein Trommelfell zerstörte. Er wollte gar nicht erst an weitere Gründe denken, wegen denen er sie nicht erschrecken wollte. Laut ihm waren weder der erste noch der zweite Kuss jemals geschehen und er wollte, dass das so blieb. Keine weiteren Zeichen, dass er sich zu dem Weib hingezogen fühlte, wenn möglich. „Mein fähigster Rudermann wird uns da durch bringen."

„Seid Ihr Euch sicher?", fragte sie, noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt. Sie versuchte auch die Anziehungskraft, die er auf sie ausübte, zu ignorieren. Sie, Lady Bulma, Erbin des Landes ihres Vaters, und er, Vegeta, Prinz der Saiyajins und ruchloser Pirat? Wird nie passieren. Erst einmal würde niemand ein ‚Bündnis' zwischen ihnen akzeptieren und zweitens war sie sich gar nicht sicher, _ob_ Vegeta überhaupt irgendetwas für sie empfand. Es war immerhin nur ein Kuss gewesen, richtig? Gut, zwei Küsse, aber nicht das etwas Wahres zwischen ihnen andeuten könnte und würde, richtig?

„Nappas Gehirn mag zwar nur so groß sein wie eine Walnuss, aber er hat uns schon durch schlimmere Stürme gebracht." Es war wie ein Stechen in seinem Herzen, als er ihr Zucken bei diesem Namen sah. „Ich hole etwas zu Essen. Möchtet Ihr euch etwas?", fragte er in dem Versuch, schnell das Thema zu wechseln. Sie nickte stumm und er verließ die Kabine und verschloss sie wieder hinter sich.

Bulma ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken, ihr Gesicht so weiß wie Kreide. Es war nicht die Erwähnung von Nappa, die sie so schockiert hatte, es war die Information über den Sturm, wegen der ihr so mulmig wurde. Es war nun nicht so, dass sie vor Stürmen Angst hatte; sie fand es eigentlich ganz nett, im Palast ihres Vaters durch ihr Fenster zu schauen, während es draußen stürmisch war. Aber hier war sie nicht in dem Palast ihres Vaters in den sicheren vier Wänden ihrer Zimmer – sie war auf einem Schiff mitten auf dem Meer. Aber vielleicht, vielleicht würde es ja tatsächlich nicht so schlimm werden, genauso wie Vegeta es gesagt hatte. Vielleicht würde dieser Sturm vorbei sein bevor sie überhaupt bemerkte, dass er da war.

Aber irgendwie, tief im Inneren wusste sie, dass es nicht so sein würde, dass dieser Sturm einer der schlimmsten sein würde, die sie je gesehen hat, sogar zu Hause.

* * *

ChiChi war besorgt, wirklich sehr besorgt. Kurz nachdem Juuhachigou sie über den kommenden Sturm informiert hatte, hatte Goku ein kleines Treffen einberufen, auf dem er seiner Mannschaft davon erzählt. Von dem Moment an ging alles ganz schnell. Die Männer sind zurück an Deck gegangen um alles vorzubereiten. Die Segel wurden festgezurrt, lose Objekte an die Reling oder die Mäste gebunden und das Steuerruder wurde festgestellt, sodass es nicht außer Kontrolle geraten konnte. Der Wind wurde langsam stärker und der Himmel war bereits von dunklen Wolken bedeckt. Bald fing der erste Regen an zu fallen.

Goku hatte ihr, Gohan, Dende und Juuhachigou dann befohlen, unter Deck zu gehen und dort war sie nun und wartete darauf, dass der Sturm verging. Sie hatten beschlossen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, da dort ein kleiner Ofen vorhanden war, der den Raum erwärmte. Gohan und Dende spielten in einer Ecke des Raumes und sie fummelte nervös mit ihren Händen, während Juuhachigou ganz ruhig zu sein schien.

Das ganze Schiff schaukelte schon mehr als zuvor, das Geschirr in den Schränken klapperte und die unbenutzten Stühle rutschen über den Boden. „Habt Ihr keine Angst?", fragte sie schließlich ihre weibliche Begleitung.

„Das habe ich", antwortete sie schließlich, mit der gleichen Ruhe die sie schon zeigte. „Ich kenne diese Stürme. Sie hinterlassen häufig völlige Zerstörung und viele Seefahrer haben durch sie den Tod gefunden. Jedoch vertraue ich der Fähigkeit Eures Gatten und seiner Mannschaft einen sicheren Weg durch den Sturm zu finden und uns zu Friezas Insel zu bringen."

ChiChi lächelte bei diesen Worten, die dazu bestimmt waren, sie zu beruhigen, doch konnte sie das nagende Gefühl, dass in dieser Nacht etwas passieren würde, nicht loswerden. Sie versuchte sich ein bisschen zu entspannen, fand dieses allerdings durch die quiekenden Geräusche der Balken, die dieses Schiff zusammenhielten, dem heulenden Wind und dem Donner ziemlich schwierig. Ihr Goku würde diesen Sturm meistern. Er würde es nie zulassen, dass einem von ihnen etwas geschah. Niemals.

* * *

Die Wellen schlugen hoch gegen den Bug des Schiffes und Wasser rann über das Deck. Die Bretter waren schon sehr glitschig und er befürchtete, dass auch schon ziemlich viel Wasser im Frachtraum war. Wenn jemand das Schiff aus der Ferne betrachtet hätte, würde er den Kampf gegen die wogende See sehen können, wie es durch die Wellen brach… Der Sturm war schon so stark wie Vegeta es vermutet hatte, obwohl sie um das Herz des Sturmes herumsegelten. Er, wie auch jeder andere an Deck, war bereits völlig durchnässt. Der Regen schüttete einfach weiter und das, zusätzlich zu der fast vollkommenen Dunkelheit durch die Wolken, erschwerte es sogar ihm etwas zu sehen, was weiter als zehn Meter entfernt war. Die einzigen Male, wenn er etwas sehen konnte, war, wenn ein Blitz den Himmel erhellte.

Doch seinem Schiff und seiner Mannschaft ging es trotz dieser Dinge gut. Es gab nur kleine Schäden und Nappa stand am Ruder wie eine Felswand, die sich dem Sturm, Regen und den Wellen widersetzte. Ein leises Grinsen kroch auf sein Gesicht. Nun war er doch erleichtert, dass er ihn nach dem, was er dem Weib angetan hatte, nicht getötet hatte. Das Grinsen verschwand wieder. Die ganzen letzten Stunden, die er an Deck verbracht hatte, waren seine Gedanken ständig zu dem Weib gewandert. Sie hatte nichts mehr gesagt, seit sie zu Mittag gegessen hatten und ihr Essen auch kaum angerührt.

Ein tiefes Knurren, das durch die tosenden Wellen unmöglich jemand hätte hören können, nicht einmal die, die in seiner Nähe standen oder er selbst, entkam seiner Kehle. Wieso machte es ihm überhaupt etwas aus, wenn das Weib nicht redete und ihr Essen nicht anrührte? Wenn sie verhungern wollte, würde er sie nicht aufhalten und ihr Schweigen würde nur seinen Ohren gut tun.

Doch die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf wollte nicht aufhören ihm zuzuflüstern, dass etwas offensichtlich nicht stimmte. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren um diese kleine, spottende Stimme loszuwerden. Allerdings hatte dieses nicht den gewünschten Effekt. Stattdessen sah er sie wieder auf dem Boden ihrer Kabine und er spürte diese rasende Wut, die er all die letzten Tage so erfolgreich unterdrückt hatte, mit voller Wucht zurückkehren. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch (glücklicherweise waren die Mitglieder seine Mannschaft zu beschäftigt um den inneren Kampf ihres Kapitäns in dem Moment mitzubekommen) und zwang diese Bilder fort.

_Später_, sagte er sich. Er würde Nappa später umbringen, sobald alles vorüber war. Und sobald alles vorüber war, würde er sich auch endlich des Weibes entledigen. Dann würde er nie wieder ihrem unaufhörlichen Geplapper zuhören müssen, sich nie wieder mit ihr streiten, nie wieder den Funken in ihren Augen sehen, den Mut, der es ihr ermöglichte, einem Mann die Stirn zu bieten, der ihr Leben innerhalb von Sekunden beenden könnte, nie wieder ihr durch Wut errötetes Gesicht sehen, nie wieder ihre weiche Haut unter seinen Finger spüren, nie wieder ihre vollen und sanften Lippen auf seinen…

Ein heller Blitz gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubenden Donner riss ihn aus diesen Gedanken und er öffnete seine Augen. Er bemerkte, dass er schneller atmete und dass sein Herz härter und schneller gegen seine Brust schlug. Was war das für ein Gefühl? Trotz des kühlen Windes und dem kalten Regen fühlte er sich warm, wann immer er an das Weib dachte. Er wollte nichts für sie empfinden, und doch konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten. Was zum Teufel war mit ihm los?

„Vegeta? Ist alles in Ordnung?", hörte er plötzlich Radditz rufen. Er hatte es fast über den Lärm des Sturms nicht gehört.

„Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram und helfe Nappa dieses Schiff durch den Sturm zu bringen!" Er schnaubte, drehte sich um und ging unter Deck. Er wollte etwas schlafen, wenn das während dieses Sturms überhaupt möglich war, sodass er bei voller Kraft war, falls der Sturm länger dauerte als er dachte, oder wenn sie Friezas Insel erreichten.

Radditzs Blick folgte seinem unter Deck _fliehenden_ Kapitän mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. _Ja_, dachte er. _Heute ist es soweit. Der Sturz des mächtigen Vegeta ist nur noch eine Frage von wenigen Stunden._ Er hatte die Mannschaft bereits früher am Nachmittag informiert, dass der Sturm die perfekte Möglichkeit bieten würde, gegen ihren Kapitän vorzugehen. Er würde mit dem Sturm und seinen _persönlichen_ Problemen zu beschäftigt sein, sodass er noch nicht einmal bemerken würde, dass etwas los war.

Dem Befehl seines _Kapitäns_ gehorchend, ging Radditz zu Nappa hinauf, der das Ruder in seinen großen starken Händen hielt. „In zwei Stunden", sagte er zu ihm, „werde ich der neue Kapitän dieses Schiffes sein."

* * *

Als Vegeta in seine Kabine trat, hatte er eigentlich erwartet, dass das Weib vor ihm stand um zu verlangen, was los war. Stattdessen fand er sie in eine Ecke des Bettes an die Wand geknüllt mit ihrer Decke fest an ihre Brust gedrückt, obwohl sich ihr Gesicht so eben aufhellte, als sie ihn sah. „Was ist los, Weib? Angst vor diesem kleinen Sturm?"

Da sie nicht zugeben wollte, dass sie tatsächlich Todesangst vor diesem _kleinen Sturm_ hatte, sprang sie aus dem Bett und ging mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht auf ihn zu. Sie stoppte wenige Zentimeter vor ihm und versuchte so gut wie möglich ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten, da das Schiff heftig von einer Seite zur anderen schaukelte – es war ein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht seekrank war – und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte. „Ich? Angst? Nie…"

Bevor sie ihre kurze Rede beenden konnte, erhellte ein greller Blitz die Kabine durch das Fenster und ein Donner rollte mit einem bedrohlichen Grollen über sie. Kreischend tat sie das erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam und warf ihre Arme um Vegetas Hals und begrub ihr Gesicht in dem nassen, aber weichen Stoff seines Hemds. Vegetas ganzer Körper versteifte bei dem Kontakt, da er nicht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte. Ein riesiger Klumpen war plötzlich in seiner Kehle und sein Herzschlag wurde bei dem Gefühl, dass die Frau so gegen ihn gepresst war, schneller. Und wenn das nicht schon genug war, so fühlte er auch andere Körperteile, die auf diese Berührung reagierten. „Weib"; raunte er tief in seiner Kehle und erlangte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie bemerkte jetzt erst, was sie tat und, furchtbar rot im Gesicht, ließ sie ihn schnell los, dachte aber nicht daran, einen Schritt zurückzutreten, um den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu vergrößern. Sie verneigte ihren Kopf und murmelte ein leises, „Entschuldigung."

Als sich keiner von ihnen bewegte, hob sie wieder vorsichtig ihren Kopf, nur um zu sehen, dass seine schwarzen Augen auf ihr ruhten, sein Kopf nach vorne geneigt. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen betrug nur wenige Zentimeter und sie konnte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren, als sie in seine Augen blickte. Ihr eigenes Herz wurde schneller. Er strahlte eine unglaubliche Wärme aus – sie konnte es noch fühlen, obwohl sie sich überhaupt nicht berührten. Ihre Augen verloren sich in seinen und sie vergaß ganz und gar ihre Umgebung, den Sturm, das Schaukeln des Schiffs, alles. Es gab nur sie beide und niemand anderes. Ihr war nicht bewusst, was sie tat, von dem Moment verzaubert, als sie langsam ihre Hand zu seiner Brust hob und dort, wo sein Herz schlug, verharren ließ. Ihre Augen ruhten auf der Stelle. Es schien genauso schnell zu schlagen wir ihres. Ihre Hand wanderte weiter über sein Hemd und knöpfte es langsam auf.

Vegeta war sich kaum bewusst, was geschah. Er konnte sie nur anstarren, in ihre blauen Augen. Als sie ihren Blick von ihm abwandte, konnte er mit seinen eigenen Augen nur ihren Bewegungen folgen. Er ließ sie einfach tun, was immer sie gerade tat. Er konnte gerade ein Zischen zurückhalten, als ihre überraschend kühle Hand mit seinem paradoxerweise warmen Körper in Berührung kam. Dieses scharfe Einatmen ließ ihren Blick wieder zu seinem Gesicht wandern. „Vegeta…"

Mit diesem leisen Flüstern seines Namens brachte sie jegliche Entschlossenheit, die er ihr gegenüber besaß, zum Einbruch. Er ergriff sehnsüchtig, aber doch vorsichtig genug, sodass er ihr nicht wehtat, ihren Hinterkopf und zog sie in einen Kuss. Bulmas Hand, die auf seiner entblößten Brust gelegen hatte, war nun in seiner wilden Mähne begraben und zog ihn noch weiter an sie heran. Dieser Kuss war mit dem ersten und zweiten überhaupt nicht zu vergleichen. Wenn der zweite feurig gewesen war, dann kannte Bulma keine Worte, um diesen zu beschreiben. Es schien so, als ob ein Blitz sie beide getroffen hatte und seine Energie durch ihre Körper strömte.

Sie trennten sich erst, als beide verzweifelt nach Luft rangen, ließen sich jedoch nicht los. Bulmas Gesicht war ganz und gar errötet und sogar Vegetas war leicht rötlich. Einen kurzen Moment lang hatte Bulma Angst, dass Vegeta wieder so wie das letzte Mal reagieren würde, doch nur ein paar Sekunden später, neigte er wieder seinen Kopf und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Aber die meiste brennende Leidenschaft war nun durch eine Sanftheit ersetzt, die sie von ihm noch nicht kannte. Seine Lippen wanderten langsam an ihrem Hals herunter zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und wieder zur ihrem Ohrläppchen. „Oh Gott, ich will dich… Bulma."

Überrascht, ihren Namen von seiner Stimme zu hören, wandte sie ihr Gesicht zu ihm. Sie konnte jetzt einen Ausdruck, der irgendwie Verletztheit ähnelte, in seinen Augen sehen, während der Rest seines Gesichts ausdruckslos blieb. Er tat nichts und wartete offensichtlich darauf, dass sie etwas sagte. Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte und seinen Kopf zu einem weiteren Kuss herunterzog. „Ich will dich auch, mein Prinz."

* * *

Regen und kalter Wind schlugen ihm ins Gesicht, während er sein bestes tat um herauszufinden, wie die Dinge standen. Sie schienen im Herzen des Sturmes zu sein und bis jetzt war noch nichts wirklich Schlimmes passiert. Doch der Regen war noch so stark wie zuvor und es fiel ihm schwer irgendetwas über den Lärm des Meeres und des Windes zu hören. Er kämpfte sich hoch zum Ruder, wo Tenshinhan stand, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war.

Plötzlich schlug ein Blitz nieder und traf einen der Masten, und die obere Hälfte davon kippte über. „Tenshinhan!", rief er und schaffe es gerade, seinen Freund aus dem Weg zu schubsen, bevor der Mast ihn erschlagen konnte. Er schaute wieder auf und sah, dass ein Teil des Mastes in der Decke zum Gemeinschaftsraum steckte. „ChiChi…", murmelte er und rannte um den Mast herum die Treppe hinunter zu der Tür. Er schwang sie offen und eilte zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er die vier Frauen und Kinder auf dem Boden liegen sah, ihre Arme zum Schutz über ihre Köpfe verschränkt. „Ihr müsst hier raus! Es ist hier drinnen zu gefährlich!" Juuhachigou nickte und half ChiChi hinaus, während er zu den beiden Jungen ging und sie auf den Arm nahm. Er setzt sie in der Mitte des Decks an den Hauptmast nieder, wo die zwei Frauen zu ihnen stießen. „Ihr bleibt hier, einverstanden? Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Sturm vorüber ist." Sie nickten alle, obwohl sie schon völlig durchnässt waren. Mit einem beruhigenden Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht stand er wieder auf und bereitete sich darauf vor, den anderen zu helfen.

Unglücklicherweise nahm keiner davon Kenntnis, dass das Seil, das das Ruder festhielt, beschädigt war, bis es ganz riss. Das Schiff schwankte ruckartig zu einer Seite, sodass das Tau, das den Querträger der Segel hielt, ebenfalls zerriss. Krillin schaffte es gerade noch, sich zu ducken bevor der Balken ihn am Kopf treffen konnte und schaute erschrocken auf, als ein weiterer Ruck durch das Schiff ging und der Balken zur anderen Seite schwang.

„Goku!", rief er, aber zu spät. In dem Moment, in dem der Seemann sich seinem Freund zuwandte, traf ihn der Balken. Ein unmenschlicher Schrei war über alle anderen Geräusche an Deck zu hören und in der nächsten Sekunde war Son Goku verschwunden, von der wilden See verschluckt.

„Goku!", schrie ChiChi und stolperte zur Reling, doch sie konnte nichts als Regen und die schwarze See sehen. „Goku!"

„Dad!", rief Gohan, der sich nicht einen Zentimeter bewegen konnte.

Krillin lief auf sie zu und zog sie ziemlich unsanft zurück, während Yamchu und Chao-Zu den Balken wieder festbanden und Tenshinhan und Piccolo mit dem Ruder kämpften um es wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er beobachtete besorgt, als die Frau zusammenbrach und sie und ihr Sohn sich in den Armen lagen. Er blinzelte eine seiner eigenen Tränen zurück und blickte zu den anderen. Ihre Augen trafen sich und sie nickten sich in stiller Zustimmung zu. Son Goku war tot. Es war unmöglich, dass jemand, der bei so einem Sturm über Bord gegangen war, überlebte; aber egal wie schwer es ihnen fallen würde, sie hatten keine Zeit um ihren Freund zu trauern solange sie sich noch in der Mitte des Sturmes befanden.

Doch für ChiChi fühlte es sich so an, als würde der Himmel über sie zusammenbrechen. Sie liebte diesen Mann von ganzem Herzen und wollte so verzweifelt eine Familie mit ihm gründen, aber nun würde es nie passieren und sie würde auch nicht erfahren, ob es von seiner Seite aus möglich gewesen wäre – ob er bei ihr geblieben wäre, obwohl er ein Saiyajin war. Was immer seine Entscheidung gewesen war, er hatte sie mit in sein nasses Grab genommen.

* * *

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür weckte Vegeta auf. Er und Bulma lagen in seinem Bett, in den Armen des jeweils anderen. Mit einem finsteren Blick setzte er sich auf. „Was ist?"

„Radditz fragt nach Euch. Er möchte, dass Ihr an Deck kommt", sagte eine Stimme zu ihm.

Ein paar Flüche murmelnd stand er auf und zog sich widerwillig an. Er bemerkte, dass das Meer wieder ruhiger geworden und das Gewitter verzogen war, allerdings regnete es noch und die Wellen waren noch hoch genug um jemanden unruhig zu machen. Verschlafen setzte sich auch Bulma auf und bedeckte unnötigerweise ihren Oberkörper. Es war ja nun nicht so, als ob Vegeta nicht schon alles gesehen hatte. „Wohin gehst du?"

„Diese Idioten, die sich meine Mannschaft nennt, hat offensichtlich Probleme. Verlasse die Kabine nicht. Ich bin zurück so schnell ich kann", sagte er zu ihr, als er durch die Tür ging.

Seufzend legte Bulma sich wieder hin und sie konnte das Lächeln, das sich auf ihrem ganzen Gesicht ausbreitete, nicht aufhalten. Sie hatte gerade eine wundervolle Nacht, nun, etwa eine wundervolle Stunde mit einem wundervollen Mann verbracht. Sie glaubte, dass sie das aller erste Mal in ihrem Leben wirklich verliebt war. Und obwohl Vegeta ihr das nicht gesagt hatte, so bemerkte sie es doch an der Art, wie er sie ansah und sie hielt. Es schien so, als ob sie endlich ihren Prinzen gefunden hatte, obwohl er ein Pirat, Räuber, Mörder war… Es machte ihr nichts aus. Sie wusste, dass Leute sich ändern können und dass Vegeta einer von ihnen war.

Es war nur eine kurze Zeit später, dass die Tür zu der Kabine wieder geöffnet wurde. Lächelnd setzte sie sich wieder auf. „Schon wieder zu—" Sie hielt inne, als sie den fremden Piraten und den Lauf seiner Pistole auf sich gerichtet sah. „Was ist los?", fragte sie und sie konnte die Angst nicht aus ihrer Stimme verdrängen.

„Zieh dich an und nicht schreien, oder du wirst es bereuen", sagte der Pirat.

Um ihr Leben fürchtend und sich fragend, wo Vegeta war, stand sie auf, die Decke fest um ihren Körper gewickelt, und ging zu Vegetas Tisch, wo ihre Kleider lagen. Sie war sich die ganze Zeit der Augen des Piraten bewusst, die ihren Körper anstarrten. „Wirklich", sagte sie, indem sie versuchte genug Zeit zu schinden bis Vegeta zurückkam. „Ist es wirklich so schwer sich umzudrehen, wenn eine Frau sich umzieht? Keine Angst, ich werde nicht flüchten. Ihr blockiert immerhin die Tür."

Schnaubend spie der Mann auf den Boden, drehte sich aber trotzdem um, um ihr die Privatsphäre zu geben, die sie verlangte. Mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, zog Bulma ihre Unterwäsche an und öffnete dann leise die mittlere Schublade des Tisches und nahm einen kleinen Beutel heraus. Es war einer der zwei Beutel, die in seiner Kabine versteckt waren – manchmal war ihre Neugier doch für etwas gut. Sie wusste nicht genau warum, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass der Inhalt dieses Beutels später noch von Nutzen sein könnte, also band sie es schnell mit einer langen Schnur um ihre Taille, sodass er ein bisschen herunterhing, aber nicht verloren gehen konnte, egal wie stark sie belastet wurde. Während sie das tat, warf sie die ganze Zeit flüchtige Blicke zu dem Piraten um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich auch wirklich nicht umdrehte. Nachdem sie ihr Kleid übergeworfen hatte, bemerkte sie zufrieden, dass man den kleinen Beutel unter ihrem Kleid nicht sehen konnte.

„Wir können jetzt gehen", sagte sie zu dem Piraten.

Mit einem Grunzen wies er mit der Pistole zu der Tür. „Du zuerst."

* * *

„Was willst du?", fragte Vegeta wütend. „Gibt es ein Problem?" Irgendwie hatte er ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Nur wenige seiner Männer arbeiteten. Der Rest stand einfach hinter Radditz und Nappa, die nur wenige Meter vor ihm standen.

„Oh ja, Vegeta, es gibt ein Problem", sagte Radditz zu ihm grinsend. „Du bist das Problem."

„Wovon sprichst du, Radditz? Und ihr", sagte er an seine anderen Männer gerichtet, „warum arbeitet ihr nicht? Ihr werdet nicht für eure Faulheit bezahlt!"

„Sie werden dir nicht mehr gehorchen, Vegeta. Du bist nicht mehr der Kapitän dieses Schiffes. Von nun an werden die Männer nur noch mir und meinen Befehlen gehorchen."

Vegeta stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus. „Was soll das sein? Eine Meuterei? Radditz, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass diese Männer zu große Angst haben, um sich mir entgegen zu stellen. Sie würden es niemals wagen mich anzugreifen und auch nie erfolgreich sein, sollten sie es wagen. Sie haben alle gesehen, was mit Nappa geschehen ist, als er meine Befehle missachtete."

„Nun, du magst mit einigen Dingen Recht haben, aber ich habe noch einen Plan", sagte Radditz überlegen. „Weißt du, ich kenne jemanden, der ziemlich begierig darauf ist, das Weib zu treffen und es vielleicht zu seinem neuen Spielzeug zu machen. Er mag es nicht, dass du vorhast die Schätze, die du auf deinen Reisen gefunden hast, zu behalten. Ich nehme an, du erinnerst dich gut an den Schwur, den wir vor so vielen Jahren abgelegt haben. Alles, was wir von unseren Reisen nach Hause bringen ist für ihn und wir werden dafür bezahlt." Er beobachtete mit voller Zufriedenheit, wie Vegeta's Fäuste sich ballten und wie sein Körper langsam begann vor Wut zu zittern. „Er schrieb mir, dass er es überhaupt nicht mag, was du hinter seinem Rücken treibst, also bat er mich, mich darum zu kümmern."

Vegeta beobachtete wie Radditz einem Piraten, der bei der Tür stand, zunickte und der Pirat sie öffnete. Das Weib trat durch die Tür an Deck mit ihren Armen über ihrer Brust verschränkt, gefolgt von einem weiteren seiner Männer, der eine Pistole in ihren Rücken drückte. „Was hast du jetzt vor? Sie umzubringen?"

Der langhaarige Saiyajin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Frieza will sie lebend, aber es hängt von deiner Entscheidung ab. Entweder gibst du auf und wir lassen das Weib zum Vergnügen des Lords leben oder du bist stur und das Weib wird über Bord gehen." Er winkte dem Piraten, der Bulma nach draußen gebracht hatte, zu, sein Zeichen dafür, sie zu einer Planke zu führen, die über die Reling ging. „So, Vegeta, gibst du auf?"

Bulma warf Vegeta einen hilflosen Blick zu, als der Pirat sie zwang auf die Planke zu klettern und zu deren Ende zu gehen. Sie weigerte sich hinunterzuschauen, da sie bereits wusste, was sie dort erwartete. Dunkles, wildes Wasser, bereit sie zu verschlingen. Alles schien so unrealistisch. Nur vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie in den Armen des Mannes, den sie liebte, gelegen und nun stand sie hier im kalten Regen und wartete auf ihr Urteil – Tot oder Leben. Vegetas Augen trafen ihre und sie flehte ihn fast an sie zu retten, einmal im Leben aufzugeben.

Aber ihre ganze Hoffnung brach über sie zusammen, als der Prinz seine Arme über seiner Brust verschränkte und mit einer ruhigen Stimme sagte, „Nein."

„Irgendwie habe ich diese Antwort erwartet. Du hast noch nie aufgegeben. Dein Stolz ist zu groß und ich wusste, dass er dir irgendwann zum Verhängnis wird, Vegeta. Und nun schau zu, wie das Weib stirbt."

Vegeta wandte seine Augen nicht von seinem Gegner ab, hörte aber die Kampfgeräusche und die Flüche und Schreie des Weibs. Und dann, nach einem verzweifelten „Vegeta!" war alles ruhig, außer dem Geräusch des Regens und des plätschernden Wassers.

Radditz wandte sich ihm zu und plötzlich, fast schneller als das gewöhnliche Auge wahrnehmen konnte, begrub Vegeta eine Faust im Bauch des anderen Saiyajins. Radditz fiel auf die Knie und rang nach Luft. Keiner wagte es, sich zu rühren, als Vegeta ihn finster anblickte. Radditz schaute auf, die Wut war auf sein Gesicht geschrieben.

„Du verlierst trotzdem", sagte Vegeta bloß, bevor er zur Reling preschte und, ohne zurückzublicken, in die hohen Wellen hechtete. Zurück blieb seine einstige Mannschaft in einem geschockten und sichtlich überraschten Zustand.


	28. Schiffbrüchig

**A/N: Hi Mangafan, schön, mal wieder etwas von dir gehört zu haben! Danke für deine Review! **

**Sehr viel möchte ich jetzt eigentlich nicht sagen, denn sonst gebe ich zuviel Preis… Lest am besten einfach und sagt mir dann Bescheid, wir ihr das Kapitel findet! Reviews sind nämlich immer gerne gesehen!**

* * *

**Kapitel 27: Schiffbrüchig**

Als ihr Körper auf das Wasser traf, fühlte es sich so an, als ob tausend Nadeln ihre Haut durchstachen. Nicht nur, weil es kalt war, sondern auch wegen dem harten und schmerzvollen Aufprall. Sie schnappte nach Luft – eine sehr unkluge Entscheidung, da sie sich noch unter Wasser befand. Die kalte und salzige Flüssigkeit drang in ihren Mund ein und da ihr die Luft immer knapper wurde, bekam sie Panik. Sie drückte ihre Arme zurück und machte tretende Bewegungen mit ihren Beinen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie zur Oberfläche schwamm und nicht weiter in die schwarze Tiefe und somit zu ihrem Ende.

Gerade als die Luft in ihren Lungen ausging und sie dachte, dass sie nicht länger durchhalten könnte, brach ihr Kopf zusammen mit einem Teil ihres Oberkörpers durch die Wasseroberfläche und ihre Lunge wurde endlich wieder mit dem nötigen Sauerstoff gefüllt. Sie fiel zurück, blieb aber an der Oberfläche. Ihre Beine strampelten weiter unter Wasser und ihre Arme wirbelten herum, als sie sich verzweifelt versuchte umzuschauen und nicht zu ertrinken. Regen schlug gegen ihr Gesicht und die hohen Wellen versperrten ihr die Sicht und wuschen immer wieder über sie hinweg, sodass sie sich alle paar Sekunden wieder an die Oberfläche kämpfen musste. Sie versuchte zu schreien, nach Hilfe zu rufen, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie ihren Mund öffnete, schluckte sie nur Wasser.

Sie fror und ihre Kraft verließ sie schnell. Normalerweise war sie eine gute Schwimmerin, doch die Kälte der See und der stetige Kampf an der Oberfläche zu bleiben erschöpfte sie vollkommen und ließ ihre Glieder ermüden. So war es nur eine Frage der Zeit – nicht einmal Minuten – bis ihr Körper den Anstrengungen nachgab und sie den Kampf gegen die Wellen verlor. Ihre Augen öffneten sich wieder, nachdem sie von einer weiteren hohen Welle überrumpelt wurde und sie sah, wie die Oberfläche aus ihrem Blick verschwand, während sie in die Dunkelheit des Meeres fiel.

Das letzte, was sie sah, bevor die Ohnmacht sie überwältigte, war ein goldenes Glühen über ihr, das sich nach ihr ausstreckte.

* * *

Es war noch immer dunkel draußen, doch der Regen hatte aufgehört zu fallen und die Wolken machten Platz für den fast vollen Mond und dem glitzernden Nachthimmel. Der Sturm hatte sich fast vollständig beruhigt – zurückgeblieben war nur eine frische Brise, die den salzigen Geruch des Meeres über die Insel trieb. Tiere krabbelten wieder aus ihren Höhlen und Vögel begannen wieder zu singen um den neuen Sonnenaufgang kundzutun, der sich fern am östlichen Horizont bereits mit einem silbernen Glühen, das bald so rot und golden wie Feuer werden würde, ankündigte.

Doch momentan war das Land noch von der Dunkelheit der Nacht umhüllt. Wellen rauschten an den Strand und wuschen die Fußabdrücke von einem, der gerade das Wasser verlassen hatte, fort. Ein schummeriges goldenes Glühen umgab ihn, was den Weg vor ihm erhellte. Er trug etwas in seinen Armen; eine zerbrechlich aussehende Figur, die so durchnässt war wie er. Er verließ den Strand mit schleppenden Schritten, als ob er seine letzte Kraft gebrauchte, und stapfte durch die Dichte des angrenzenden Waldes über entwurzelte Bäume bis er nicht mehr weiter konnte. Er fiel auf seine Knie und legte die Figur sanft in den grünen Moos und Gras bevor er neben ihr vornüber mit dem Gesicht ins Gras fiel. Erst, als ihm die Luft knapp wurde, sammelte er noch einmal seine verbliebene Kraft ein letztes Mal um sich auf seinen Rücken zu drehen, bevor die Dunkelheit ihn endlich übermannte.

Und dort lagen sie nun nebeneinander. Ein Mann und eine Frau, die als Feinde begonnen hatten bis sich ihre Beziehung zu etwas Tieferem entwickelte, sogar so tief, dass er sein eigenes Schiff und seine eigene Mannschaft aufgegeben hatte und, statt sein eigenes Leben zu retten, nachdem er ins Meer gesprungen war, zurückgekommen war, um auch ihres zu retten. Und das gerade in der letzten Sekunde.

Und obwohl er in den letzten Stunden gewaltige Kräfte gebraucht hatte, hatte er nicht einmal deren Ursprung hinterfragt oder den Ursprung seiner plötzlichen Entschlossenheit nicht aufzugeben bis er und das Weib aus dem Wasser und außer Gefahr waren. Er war sich noch immer nicht bewusst, was genau ihm diese Kraft verliehen hatte und es würde auch noch dauern, bis er sich bewusst wurde, dass er vorübergehend die gleiche Verwandlung durchgemacht hatte wie ein bestimmter sechs-jähriger Junge wenige Tage vor ihm.

Dass auch er die Fähigkeit des Legendären hatte.

* * *

Er erwachte, als ihm jemand oder etwas in die Seite trat.

„Glaubst du, er ist tot?", hörte er eine unbekannte männliche Stimme fragen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich erinnerte wo er war und was geschehen war. Es kam langsam stückweise wieder zu ihm zurück. Der Sturm. Der Mast. ChiChi und Gohan. Die Jinzoningen und Dende. Krillins Aufschrei. Der Balken. Der Schmerz. Sein eigener Schrei in seinen Ohren. Wasser und dann… nichts.

„Er wäre nicht der erste, der über Bord gegangen ist und in so einem Sturm überlebt hat", antwortete eine andere, auch unbekannte männliche Stimme.

Seine Finger zuckten und er bemerkte jetzt erst, dass er auf einem sandigen Boden lag, wahrscheinlich ein Strand. Er war nass und er konnte das Wasser in stetigen Wellen an seinem Körper herauffließen spüren. Er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, doch das grelle Licht der schon hoch stehenden Sonne zwang ihn, sie wieder zu schließen. Ein leises Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen, als er versuchte, sich zu bewegen. Sein Kopf pochte und der Rest seines Körpers fühlte sich nicht viel besser an. Er fragte sich wirklich, wie er es geschafft hatte, das zu überleben.

„Hey Zarbon! Schau, er lebt noch!", rief die erste Stimme überrascht aus.

Seine Augen sprangen auf, als er diesen Namen hörte und er sammelte seine ganze Kraft um seinen Kopf zu heben. Und tatsächlich, vor ihm standen Zarbon und einer seiner Handlanger. _Verdammt. Ich hätte mich einfach tot stellen sollen, aber jetzt habe ich keine Chance hier raus zu kommen._

„Nun schau an… Ich sehe, dass ihr Saiyajins härter im Nehmen seid als erwartet, Kakarotto. Oder möchtet Ihr vielleicht lieber Son Goku genannt werden?" Er grinste auf die sich windende Form des Saiyajins, der versuchte irgendwie aufzustehen, nieder. „Wie auch immer, Affe… Ich nehme an, jemand wird äußerst erfreut sein, Euch endlich zu treffen."

Goku hatte es gerade geschafft auf die Knie zu kommen, als er Zarbons Faus auf sich zufliegen sah und nur einen Moment später wurde alles um ihn herum wieder dunkel.

„Los, sammle ihn ein, Dodoria und lass uns ihn zu Frieza bringen", sagte Zarbon zu seinem Partner. „Ich möchte ihm die Ehre überlassen ihn zu töten. Wer weiß, vielleicht lässt er ihn ja sogar leben."

Dodoria grunzte, als er den Saiyajin hochhob und ihn über seine Schulter warf, sodass die Arme und der Kopf an seinem Rücken herunterhingen. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass Frieza—"

„Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was Frieza tun wird. Er wird ihn vielleicht töten oder sich zu seinem Vergnügen entschließen, dass er leiden soll. Wir werden es sehen."

* * *

Die Mannschaft und Passagiere der Kintoun standen um das einst stolze Schiff, das nun nur noch ein Wrack war, versammelt. Nachdem der Mast gebrochen und ihr Kapitän über Bord gegangen war, hatte sich die gesamte Situation noch weiter verschlimmert. Ein weiterer Mast war von einem Blitz getroffen worden und nachdem der umgestürzt war, war es fast unmöglich gewesen das Schiff unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie hatten es gerade geschafft, es halbwegs auf Kurs und über Wasser zu halten. Es war eine Erleichterung für jeden an Bord gewesen, als Piccolo in der Nähe endlich Land hatte sehen können – Friezas Insel – und von diesem Moment an hatte die Mannschaft alles in ihrer Macht getan, um die Kintoun auf diese Insel zuzusteuern, egal wie es ausgehen würde.

Gohan und ChiChi waren fest umschlungen gewesen; Juuhachigou hatte einen Arm um den Namekianerjungen und den anderen um den Stumpf des zweiten Masts gewickelt. Sie waren alle auf den kommenden Aufprall vorbereitet gewesen und die Mannschaft, außer Yamcha und Tenshinhan, die das Steuerruder festhielten, hatten an anderen Orten des Schiffes Unterschlupf gefunden. Der Aufprall war so hart gewesen wie erwartet. Das Schiff schien in Protest gegen sein Schicksal zu gestöhnt zu haben, als es auf Grund gelaufen war. Holz war von den Planken abgesplittert und jeder hatte seine Augen vor den Stücken schützen müssen.

Und dann, von einer Sekunde zur nächsten war alles ruhig gewesen. Nur das sanfte Geräusch von Regen, der auf Holz fällt und das Rauschen der Wellen hatte man hören können, ansonsten jedoch schien es wirklich friedlich zu gewesen zu sein sein. Langsam, einer nach dem anderen, hatten sie das Schiff verlassen. Yamcha hatte ChiChi hinunter geholfen, während Piccolo sich um Gohan und Dende gekümmert und Krillin Juuhachigou seine helfende Hand gereicht hatte. Sie waren zu dem angrenzenden Wald gegangen und hatten unter den Bäumen Schutz gefunden. Dort hatten sie darauf gewartet, dass es aufhörte zu regnen, dass der Sturm verzog und vielleicht auch auf ein Wunder. Keiner hatte während dieser langen Stunden ein Wort gesagt.

Und nun war der Sturm vorüber und sie Sonne schien wieder, spottend auf die Schiffbrüchigen, als ob die vorherige Nacht nie gewesen war. Nun konnten sie den wahren Schaden sehen, den der Sturm an der Kintoun angerichtet hatte, dem Schiff des legendären Son Goku. Große Löcher waren in ihrem Rumpf, Segel zerrissen, zwei Mäste abgebrochen, von denen einer halbwegs aus dem ehemaligen Gemeinschaftsraum herausragte und verschiedene andere Schäden waren auf dem ganzen Schiff verteilt.

Es war hoffnungslos. Die Kintoun war mit ihrem Kapitän untergegangen.

Krillin ballte seine Fäuste. Er schaute sich um und bemerkte, dass alle in tiefer Trauer waren. ChiChi weinte wieder und es sah so aus, als ob die Tränen auch jeden Moment aus Gohans Augen fließen würden. Sie waren jetzt auf Friezas Insel, er nahm an, einige Meilen von der Stadt entfernt, und doch, nun da sie so nahe dran waren, schienen sie besiegt zu sein. Er musste etwas unternehmen.

Er trat in die Mitte des Halbkreises und räusperte sich. „Meine Freunde", sagte er. „Son Goku ist tot. Er war ein großer Seefahrer und eine großartige Person. Er hat sein Leben gegeben um seine Familie, die er sehr liebte, zu beschützen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich sagen darf, dass wir ihn alle liebten, einige mehr, andere weniger. Aber er ist nicht für immer von uns gegangen, da wir ihn irgendwann in ferner Zukunft wiedertreffen werden und bis dahin wird er so, wie wir ihn kannten, in unseren Herzen bleiben. Lasst uns ihn und seine Taten einen Moment lang gedenken."

Sie alle verneigten ihre Köpfe und schlossen mit einem stillen Gebet für ihren Freund, Liebhaber und Vater die Augen.

„Unser Weg ist jetzt unklar und da die Kintoun zerstört ist, muss ich euch mitteilen, dass wir auf dieser Insel festsitzen", fuhr Krillin nach ein paar Minuten fort. „Doch ich muss auch sagen, dass es wir noch etwas tun müssen. Es war Son Gokus Mission die Saiyajins zu verfolgen um Bulma zu befreien und die gestohlene Kugel zurückzuholen. Diese Mission ist noch nicht vorüber und obwohl ich keine große Hoffnung habe, dass wir gegen die Saiyajins und Frieza etwas erreichen können, möchte ich diese Mission zu Ende bringen. Bulma ist irgendwo dort draußen und benötigt unsere Hilfe. Wir können sie nicht einfach in den Händen dieser Monster lassen!"

„Du hast Recht", erklärte Yamchu und trat einen Schritt vor. „Ich komme mit dir."

„Wir kommen auch", sagte Tenshinhan, als er und Chao-Zu sich zu Yamchu gesellten.

„Hey, vergesst uns nicht!", rief Son Gohan und er und Dende liefen auf sie zu.

ChiChi legte ihre Hände auf die Schulter ihres Sohnes und zwang ein tapferes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Ich werde bei euch sein."

So stießen sie alle nach und nach zu Krillin in die Mitte und als am Ende sogar Juuhachigou sich mit einem Schulterzucken entschloss, dass sie vielleicht ein bisschen mehr Muskelmasse benötigten (und dass die Jinzoningen dafür bekannt waren, nicht schwach zu sein), lächelte er.

Die Hoffnung war noch nicht verloren.


	29. Frieza

**A/N: Hab eigentlich nicht viel zu sagen - was mir ganz gut passt, da ich ziemlich müde bin, deshalb wünsche ich euch einfach nur viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

* * *

**

**Kapitel 28: Frieza**

Es hallten die Schritte auf dem dunkelblauen und goldenen Marmor durch den Korridor. Das Licht der warmen Nachmittagssonne schien durch die hohen Festern zur linken und rechten Seite, welches von den Wänden, die in den gleichen Farben gehalten und aus dem gleichen Material wie der Boden hergestellt waren, reflektiert wurde und den ganzen Flur in einem sanften goldenem Glühen erhellte. Gemälde von echsenartigen Wesen hingen, in goldenen Rahmen eingelassen, an den Wänden. Jede Person, die diesen Korridor entlang schritt, musste unfreiwillig erschaudern, wenn er an diesen Gemälden vorbeilief. Jedes von ihnen hatte einen stechenden Blick in den Augen.

Doch während den meisten Personen einfach nur etwas mulmig wurde, wenn sie an diesen Gemälden vorbeikamen, verspürte eine Person absoluten Ekel, da es _seine_ Ahnen sein sollten, die an diesen Wänden präsentiert wurden und nicht die des _Biests_. Die Leute sahen ihn normalerweise mit hoch erhobenen Haupt und seinen Augen starr nach vorn gerichtet und nicht einen Blick an die Wände werfend durch den Korridor schreiten. Sie waren sich sicher und es ging das Gerücht herum, dass der Lord diese Gemälde seiner Ahnen nur aufgehängt hatte, um den Prinzen zu zeigen, wer genau der Herrscher dieser Insel und weiten Teilen dieser Region war, um ihn zu strafen und zu versuchen, seinen scheinbar unverwüstlichen Stolz zu brechen.

Die beiden Männer – oder zumindest einer von ihnen – waren bei dem Schauer, der beim Passieren der Gemälde über sie kam, keine Ausnahmen und deshalb wurden die Schritte des kleineren schneller, zum einen um mit seinem größeren Partner mitzuhalten, zum anderen, da er so schnell wie möglich das Ende des Ganges erreichten wollte – obwohl er das, was sich hinter den großen hölzernen Türen befand, viel mehr fürchtete. Doch hatte er keine andere Wahl als dort hineinzugehen und dieses Mal hatte er auch keinen Grund sich zu fürchten, da sie etwas, oder besser, jemanden bei sich hatten, der die Stimmung des hinter der Tür wartenden wesentlich verbessern sollte.

Er rückte den bewusstlosen Körper, den er über seine Schulter trug, zurecht, sodass er nicht aus seinem Halt rutschte, als er und sein Partner schließlich vor den Tür anhielten und sein Freund laut und kräftig anklopfte. Als der rechte Flügel der Tür sich öffnete, schluckte Dodoria und konnte den Angstschweiß bei dem Anblick des Wesens auf dem Thron nicht unterdrücken. Es hielt ein Glas Rotwein in seiner Hand und blickte sehr grimmig drein – der einzig wahre Frieza.

Zarbon trat ein und Dodoria folgte ihm, wenn auch widerwillig und hielt sich im Hintergrund, während sein Partner vortrat bis er direkt vor dem Thron stand, sich auf einem Knie niederließ und seinen Kopf verneigte. „Mein Lord", sagte Zarbon.

„Zarbon", sprach Frieza mit einem missbilligenden Ton in seiner Stimme. „Was ist so wichtig, dass du es wagst, mich zu stören?"

„Sir, Dodoria und ich haben etwas an der Küste gefunden, was Euch interessieren könnte. Dodoria, zeig es ihm."

Dodoria ging zu seinem Freund, verneigte seinen Kopf, während er auch ein leises „Mein Lord" murmelte und ließ den Körper ziemlich unsanft zu Boden fallen.

„Lord Frieza, ich bringe Euch den Seefahrer, der als Son Goku bekannt ist, oder besser gesagt, der Saiyajin mit dem Namen Kakarotto. Wir haben ihn heute Morgen am Strand gefunden. Es scheint, als ob er während des Sturms entweder über Bord gegangen war oder dass sein Schiff den Tod in der tobenden See gefunden hat", informierte Zarbon seinen Herrscher.

Friezas Gesicht begann nur das leiseste Interesse zu zeigen, als Zarbon den Namen des bewusstlosen Mannes, der mit dem Gesicht zum Boden lag, erwähnte. Das Interesse ging sogar so weit, dass der Lord von seinem Thron herabstieg, um den Körper näher zu betrachten. „Dreh ihn um."

„Natürlich, mein Lord", murmelte Dodoria und trat Son Goku, sodass er nun auf dem Rücken lag.

Ein scharfes Einatmen war plötzlich im Thronsaal zu hören, gefolgt von einem erstaunten, „Wirklich faszinierend."

„Das ist es, nicht wahr, Sir? Ich selbst war ziemlich überrascht gewesen, als mein Blick das erste Mal auf ihn fiel", sagte sein bester Mann zu ihm.

„Lebt er noch?" Das echsenartige Wesen konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Körper abwenden. Er hatte noch nie einen Saiyajin gesehen, der seinem Erzeuger so ähnlich sah. Es wurde immer gesagt, dass es nur in der königlichen Familie möglich war, dass ein Kind so eine Ähnlichkeit mit einem seiner Eltern hatte. Das beste Beispiel waren der junge Prinz und der König, obwohl es noch immer einige Unterschiede zwischen Vater und Sohn gab, zum Beispiel die Größe. Doch dieser Saiyajin vor ihm war das exakte Ebenbild seines Vater, einschließlich die wilde Richtung jedes einzelnen Haares.

„Ja, Sir. Ich wollte ihn zu Euch bringen, damit Ihr die Möglichkeit habt, ihn umzubringen."

„Das war eine sehr weise Entscheidung", sagte Frieza zu ihm, grinsend, als er schon etwas plante, „wenn man bedenkt, dass ich nicht vorhabe, ihn zu töten."

„Nicht, Sir?"

Der Lord schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Noch nicht. Der Kerker sollte erst einmal genügen. Dodoria! Werfe ihn in die Zelle des anderen Affen! Ihr dürft jetzt gehen."

„Ja, mein Lord", antworteten Zarbon und Dodoria zur gleichen Zeit, obwohl sie beide überraschte Blicke auf ihren Gesichtern hatten, die die Entscheidung ihres Lords irgendwie anzweifelten. Doch sie waren klug genug, ihre Gedanken für sich zu behalten, ansonsten könnten sie sicher sein, dass sie sich bald in dem gleichen Kerker befinden würden. Sie verbeugten sich und, nachdem Dodoria den Saiyajin wieder über die Schulter geworfen hatten, verließen sie den Thronsaal.

Sobald Frieza wieder alleine war, setzte er sich auf seinen Thron. Er lehnte sich zurück, nahm einen Schluck Wein und ein zufriedener und amüsierter Ausdruck verbreitete sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Das sollte interessant werden."

* * *

Sie liefen die ganze Zeit schweigend nebeneinander bis sie bei der Abzweigung ankamen, an der Dodoria in einen anderen Gang zu den Kerkern gehen sollte. Sie beschlossen, sich in dem Speiseraum zum Mittag wieder zu treffen, bevor jeder seinen eigenen Weg ging.

Zarbon ging den Flur an deinen Zimmern der Mannschaften von Friezas Schiffen vorbei, als er einen bitter dreinblickenden Saiyajin in seine Richtung laufen sah. „Nun denn, wenn das nicht der Affe Radditz ist", stichelte er, als Radditz ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung an ihm vorbeilief. „Sag mir, wie lief eure kleine Meuterei? Bist du jetzt Kapitän von Vegetas Schiff?

„Haltet den Mund", bellte der Saiyajin. Er biss klugerweise einen weiteren Kommentar, um den viel stärkeren Seefahrer zu beleidigen, zurück, da ihm absolut nicht nach einem Kampf war, besonders nach einem, den er mit Sicherheit verlieren würde. Er graute sich schon vor seinem Treffen mit Frieza, um ihn von den Geschehnissen an Bord und der Strafe, die unweigerlich folgen würde.

„Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?", fragte Zarbon mit offensichtlich falscher Unschuld.

Radditz knurrte und wandte sich zu seinem Vorgesetzten zurück. „Wenn Ihr es wirklich wissen wollt… Das Weib ist tot, genauso wie Vegeta. Beide wurden von der See verschlungen. Ich weiß, das allein ist nicht so schlimm, obwohl Frieza das Weib lebend haben wollte, doch es scheint, als ob Vegeta eine der Kugeln mit sich ins Grab genommen hat. Wir haben seine ganze Kabine, sogar das ganze Schiff durchsucht, haben aber nur eine gefunden."

„Nun, falls es dir irgendwie hilft, obwohl ich es nicht hoffe, Frieza ist in guter Stimmung, nun dass der berühmte Seemann Son Goku ein Gefangener in seinem Kerker ist", entgegnete er selbstgefällig, bevor er den verblüfften Saiyajin zurückließ.

* * *

„Können wir nicht eine Pause machen?", kam eine durch und durch erschöpfte Stimme von weiter hinten. Krillin seufzte und drehte sich um. Sie waren auf einem weiten Feld und die Spätnachmittagssonne brannte erbarmungslos auf sie nieder. Doch er konnte den Anfang eines Waldes in der näheren Entfernung sehen, vielleicht nur ein oder zwei Meilen weiter, wo sie endlich den langersehnten Schatten finden würden. Sie waren schon den ganzen Tag unterwegs, seit ihrer Entscheidung die Mission, die Son Goku begonnen hatte, zu Ende zu bringen. Sie hatten nur die wichtigsten Dinge gepackt – Nahrung, Wasser, Waffen, ein bisschen Geld, die Karte und natürlich die zwei Kugeln.

Natürlich waren er und die anderen Männer (und, wie er auch bemerkt hatte, Juuhachigou) die Strapazen der Sonne und harten Arbeit gewohnt, aber ChiChi und Dende waren es nicht und obwohl Son Gohan ein starker Junge war, zeigte er auch schon erste Anzeichen von Erschöpfung. Sie mussten Pause machen, doch sie konnten hier nicht mitten auf dem Feld anhalten, das wäre zu offensichtlich. Falls jemand ihr Schiff gefunden hatte, hatten sie einen kleinen Vorsprung, allerdings war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Friezas Männer auf Pferden nach ihnen suchen würden, sobald sie den Namen des zerschellten Schiffes sahen. Er hasste es wirklich, das zu entscheiden, doch da er der erste Offizier auf dem Schiff gewesen war und er Son Goku am längsten kannte, hatten die Männer beschlossen, ihn zu ihrem neuen Kapitän zu machen. Er hasste es, doch irgendwer musste diese Arbeit ja machen und er wusste, dass Son Goku gewollt hätte, dass er sein bestes tat.

„Keine Angst ChiChi. Wir können Pause machen, sobald wir den Wald dort drüben erreicht haben. Es ist jetzt zu gefährlich, sich auszuruhen", sagte er zu ihr.

ChiChi's Blick zeigte ihre Missbilligung, aber sie nickte schließlich. Sie verstand, in welcher Situation sie sich befanden. „Einverstanden. Dende, glaubst du, du kannst noch ein paar Meilen weitergehen?"

Der Junge nickte müde. Seine Augenlider begannen schon vor etwa eine halben Stunde zuzufallen, und er bemerkte nicht den großen Namekianer neben sich, bis dieser sich neben ihn hingekniet und eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte. Dende blickte auf und sah, wie Piccolo mit seinem Kopf über seine Schulter wies, ein Zeichen, dass er auf den Rücken des Namekianers klettern sollte. Der Junge warf ihm ein schmales, dankbares Lächeln zu und nahm das Angebot an.

ChiChi blickte besorgt auf ihren Sohn herunter, der bloß tapfer lächelte. „Keine Angst, Mom. Ich bin noch nicht so müde. Ich schaffe es noch bis zu dem Wald.

„Ich weiß…", antwortete sie sanft und drückte seine Hand. „Ich glaube, wir können weiter."

Krillin und die anderen nickten sich zu und sie setzten ihre Reise über die Insel fort. Ihr nächstes Ziel war der Wald, wo sie sich ausruhen und auch ihr Lager für die Nacht aufschlagen konnten. Sie mussten für den nächsten Tag gut ausgeruht sein, besonders da sie in der vergangenen Nacht nicht viel Schlaf bekommen hatten. Er blickte wieder auf die magische Karte und bemerkte, dass nun vier Kugeln an genau einem Ort versammelt waren – der Ort, von dem er annahm, dass es Friezas Palast war, dem Ort, zu dem sie wollten. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie weit der Sturm sie von ihrem eigentlichen Kurs abgebracht hatte. Es schien, dass sie es irgendwie geschafft hatten, am Hafen vorbei zu segeln und im Norden der Insel gelandet waren. Und bei der Geschwindigkeit, die sie jetzt gebrauchten, nahm er an, dass es etwa zwei bis drei Tage dauern würde, bis sie die Stadt erreichten. Doch eine kleine Sache störte ihn. Eine einzige Kugel war auf der anderen Seite der Insel – im Süden der Stadt, auf der anderen Seite des Flusses, der die Insel in zwei Teile aufteilte. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum dort eine Kugel ganz alleine war – er hatte die ganze Zeit gedacht, dass Frieza drei und Vegeta zwei Kugeln besaß. Doch nun hatte Frieza vier und eine Kugel war allein – und sie bewegte sich auch nicht.

_Was zum Teufel ist hier los?_

* * *

Nacht hatte sich über die Insel gelegt und es wurde langsam kühl. Bulma starrte ins Feuer vor sich; die Schatten, die es warf tanzten auf ihrem Gesicht. Das Geräusch und die Wärme des Feuers hatten sie etwa vor einer Stunde geweckt (es war schon dunkel gewesen). Ihr ganzer Körper tat ihre weh, obwohl ihr nicht mehr kalt war. Sie hatte ihre Knie angezogen und ihr in der Zwischenzeit getrocknetes Kleid verdeckte ihre Beine. Sie spielte mit ihren Zehen; ihre Schuhe hatte sie verloren, während sie damit beschäftigt war, zu ertrinken. Doch sie war gerettet worden…

Ihre Augen wanderten wieder zu dem Saiyjain auf der anderen Seite des Feuers. Sie konnte in seinen schwarzen Augen die Flammen sehen, als er tief und offensichtlich in seinen Gedanken versunken in das Feuer starrte. Er hatte nicht mehr als ein paar Worte (er war, sehr zu ihrer Überraschung, wieder auf das förmliche ‚Ihr' zurückgefallen) zu ihr gesagt, seit sie aufgewacht war. Verschwunden war der Blick in seinen Augen, die Sanftheit, die er gezeigt hatte, als sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Es schien fast so, als ob ein Teil von ihm gestorben, oder zumindest zum Teil zerbrochen war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was genau an Deck geschehen war, bevor der Pirat sie dorthin gebracht hatte, überhaupt konnte sie sich nicht an vieles erinnern, was passiert war, als sie dort gewesen war. Das einzige, an was sie sich erinnern konnte, war, dass er eine Entscheidung fällen musste – sie oder sein Stolz. Er hatte sich für seinen Stolz entschieden; sie erinnerte sich, dass er ‚Nein' zur Kapitulation gesagt hatte. Sie hätte wissen sollen, dass dieses seine Entscheidung sein würde, obwohl sie doch noch Hoffnung gehabt hatte, dass seine Gefühle für sie – falls sie jemals existierten – stärker als sein Stolz waren.

Und doch war sie nun hier, bei ihm und definitiv nicht tot. Es gab nicht wirklich viel, an was sie sich erinnerte, nachdem der Pirat sie von dieser Planke gestoßen hatte, aber eines war sicher. Sie konnte sich ganz klar an einen golden glühenden Engel erinnern, der sich nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte. Sie schüttelte innerlich ihren Kopf. Das musste ihre Einbildung gewesen sein. Es gab keine goldenen Engel, die sie retten konnten. Doch könnte er es gewesen sein? War Vegeta ihr nachgekommen, um sie zu retten? Die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt hier bei ihm saß schien ihre Theorie zu bestätigen, doch er glühte jetzt sicherlich nicht golden. Sollte sie ihn darauf ansprechen? Oh nein! Sie würde lieber sterben, als sich diese Blöße zu geben. Er würde sicherlich denken, sie wäre ganz und gar verrückt geworden, wenn sie anfing von golden glühenden Engeln, oder besser Piraten, die sie retteten, zu sprechen.

„Was werden wir jetzt tun?" Sie überraschte sich selbst, als sie diese Frage stellte und ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Sie war auch überrascht darüber, wie unsicher ihre Stimme klang.

Vegeta hob seinen Kopf und blickte sie an. Sie schien sich unter seinem Blick ein bisschen zu winden und er seufzte fast unhörbar. Er wusste nicht, wie er diese Frage beantworten konnte. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Seine Mannschaft und zwei seiner eigenen Rasse hatten sich gegen ihn gestellt. Frieza hielt nun seine zwei Kugeln in den Händen und schon bald würde er auch die von Kakarotto besitzen – dessen war er sich sicher – und dann würde nichts und niemand das Biest aufhalten können. Alles, was er getan hatte, war vergeblich gewesen. _Vielleicht sollte ich einfach zu ihm gehen und den Überraschungsmoment nutzen, um ihn anzugreifen – Ich sollte, immerhin, tot sein_ _– und was habe ich zu verlieren?_ Er hatte schon alles verloren.

„Vegeta?"

Oder vielleicht nicht alles? Das erste Mal in seinem Leben bedeutete eine Person ihm wirklich etwas, doch was für ein Leben könnte er ihr bieten? Es würde ihr ohne ihm viel besser gehen. Ein Plan fing langsam an, in seinem Kopf Form anzunehmen. Ja, genau das musste er tun. „Wir werden heute Nacht hier bleiben", antwortete er endlich. „Morgen werden wir Richtung Norden reisen bis wir den großen Fluss erreicht haben. Dort gibt es ein kleines Dorf, das uns mit neuer Kleidung versorgen sollte, obwohl wir diese Kleidung bekommen sollten, ohne dass uns jemand bemerkt, da wir eigentlich tot sein sollten. Ich brauche auch Waffen. Es ist riskant, aber es ist gefährlicher, wenn wir so in unserer zerrissenen Kleidung und unbewaffnet herumlaufen. Wir brauchen auch etwas, um unsere Köpfe zu bedecken, da wir noch immer den Fluss mit der kleinen Fähre überqueren müssen und wir dürfen nicht entdeckt werden, wenn wir den Hafen erreichen. Dort werden wir für Euch ein Schiff finden, das Euch von hier wegbringt – das beste wäre nach Ginger Island. Dort könnt Ihr entweder auf Eure Freunde warten, obwohl es noch immer gefährlich wäre, oder Ihr könntet ein Schiff zu einer anderen Insel oder sogar zu Eurem Zuhause nehmen.

„Und was ist mit Euch?", fragte Bulma, die überhaupt nicht mochte, wie er sprach.

„Nachdem Ihr die Insel verlassen habt, werde ich zu Frieza gehen und gegen ihn kämpfen", informierte er sie kurz.

„Ihr kommt nicht mit mir? Ich meine, mit mir nach Hause? Mein Vater ist ein sehr verständnisvoller Mensch und Ihr könntet ein neues Leben beginnen…"

„Und wie ein Feigling wegrennen! Nein! Ich laufe nicht davon! Ihr habt keine Ahnung wovon Ihr sprecht, Weib! Glaub Ihr wirklich, dass Euer Vater mich, einen unbarmherzigen Piraten, der mehr Leute getötet hat als er zählen kann und seine einzige Tochter entführt hat, akzeptieren würde? Und was ist mit Euren Freunden? Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass sie mich mit offenen Armen empfangen würden anstatt mich an Ort und Stelle zu töten?"

„Ich-ich könnte es erklären… Ich—"

„Nein! Sie würden es nicht verstehen! Sie werden es nicht! Und denkt nicht mal daran, dass ich vor ihnen auf meinen Knien kriechen werde! Mein ganzes Leben war es mein Ziel Frieza zu bekämpfen und den Thron als rechtmäßigen König in Anspruch zu nehmen. Ich. Werde. Gegen. Frieza. Kämpfen."

„Aber du wirst gegen ihn keine Chance haben! Er wird dich töten!", schrie Bulma, vollkommen außer sich.

„Denkst du etwa, ich weiß das nicht?" brüllte Vegeta zurück und Bulma zuckte bei der absoluten Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme zusammen. Beide standen jetzt, obwohl sie nicht bemerkt hatten, wann sie aufgestanden waren und sich jetzt nur noch wenige Meter zwischen ihnen befanden, genauso wenig wie, dass sie beide wieder jegliche Förmlichkeit außer Acht gelassen hatten. Beide Gesichter waren rot vor Wut und Verzweiflung und beide waren außer Atem. An Bulmas Wangen rannen Tränen herunter, doch sie bemerkte dieses auch nicht. Alles war jetzt still, außer den wenigen Insekten und dem Feuer. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, deshalb nahm sie das, was Vegeta jetzt mit einer wesentlich ruhigeren Stimme sagte, obwohl noch immer ein bisschen seiner vorherigen Verzweiflung zu hören war, fast nicht wahr. „Frieza ist bereits fast unverwundbar und sobald er alle Kugeln besitzt wird er der ultimative Herrscher sein. Die Kugeln werden nicht umsonst _Der Schatz der Macht_ genannt."

„Aber Goku… Ich meine…"

„Kakarotto wird es nicht schaffen, ihn zu besiegen. Ich habe gegen ihn gekämpft, ich weiß das. Wir sind etwa gleich stark und wenn ich nicht dazu in der Lage bin, Frieza zu schlagen, wird es Kakarotto auch nicht sein. Deswegen ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis Frieza endlich alle sieben Kugeln in seinen Händen hält."

Bulma öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn jedoch schnell wieder. Sollte sie ihm davon erzählen oder nicht? Sollte sie ihm erzählen, dass sie eine der Kugeln bei sich trug? Was würde er tun, wenn er es wüsste? Aber, was, wenn sie die Kugel behielt und mit sich nahm, wenn sie die Insel verließ? Sie würde sicherlich in Gefahr sein, aber sie könnte für Vegeta genug Zeit schinden um gegen Frieza zu kämpfen, sodass er vielleicht eine kleine Chance hatte. Er würde es nie erfahren müssen… Sie würde sie mit sich nehmen und dann irgendwo mitten auf dem Ozean in der Tiefe versenken, sodass niemand sie finden konnte. Dann würde es nie jemand schaffen, alle sieben Kugeln zu sammeln und die Macht bekommen, die Frieza begehrte.

„Ihr solltet jetzt etwas schlafen, Weib. Die nächsten Tage werden ziemlich anstrengend werden und ich möchte schnell vorankommen."

Bulma nickte nur bei diesen Worten und legte sich in der Nähe des Feuers hin, während sie beobachtete, wie Vegeta sich wieder auf der anderen Seite des Feuers hinsetzte. Sie ruhte ihren Kopf auf ihren Armen, als Ersatz für ein Kissen. Ihre Augen ruhten jedoch noch immer auf der stillsitzenden Form und langsam, während sie dem knisternden Geräusch des Feuers lauschte, übermannte der Schlaf sie. Und während sie einschlief dachte sie zum Ersten mal seit Tagen an zu Hause. Sie würde ihre Eltern wiedersehen, Chichi, Son Goku und seine Mannschaft (vielleicht sollte sie Yamchu eine weitere Chance geben, natürlich nur, wenn die Mannschaft der Kintoun das Treffen mit Frieza überlebte). Doch was würde sie aufgeben? Den Mann, den sie liebte? Vielleicht ihren Seelenverwandten? Den Mann, mit dem sie eine Familie gründen wollte? Sie konnte es nicht verleugnen, dass das letzte Mal, dass sie ihn sehen würde, dann war, wenn sie an Bord eines der Schiffe, das sie weg brachte, ging – das sie nach… Hause bringen würde. Aber zumindest würde sie nicht gehen, ohne etwas zu tun. Sie würde die einzige Möglichkeit zerstören, dass jemand genug Macht bekommen würde, um Angst und Dunkelheit über der Welt zu verbreiten.

Mit diesem Gedanken fielen ihre Augen zu und sie fiel in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf.


	30. Der Gefangene

**A/N: Mal wieder tausend Dank für deine Review, Mangafan! Und wie immer eine so schön lange. Freue mich immer wieder, wenn ich sehe, dass du wieder gereviewt hast. Eigentlich kann ich gar nicht viel sagen, weil nämlich in diesem Kapitel gelüftet wird, ob deine Vermutungen aus der letzten Review stimmen oder nicht. Deshalb will ich dich auch gar nicht länger aufhalten! Viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Kapitel 29: Der Gefangene**

Radditz hatte einen bedächtigen Blick auf seinem Gesicht, als der den Thronsaal des Lords verließ. Überaschenderweise hatte er es geschafft, der erwarteten Strafe dafür, dass er nicht alle Kugeln von Vegeta hatte, zu entgehen, da Frieza gut gelaunt war, genauso wie Zarbon es schon gesagt hatte. Dieses und die Tatsache, dass die verlorene Kugel nicht verloren sondern wieder auf der Insel erschienen war. Deshalb hatte Frieza ihm noch eine Chance gegeben, es wieder gut zu machen und er war sehr willig, genau das zu tun. Er hatte schon die Meuterei angestiftet um nicht in Friezas Missgunst zu fallen und er würde alles tun um seine gute Position aufrecht zu erhalten. Außerdem würde es kein großes Problem darstellen, die Kugel zu Frieza bringen. Neben Zarbon und Dodoria (und natürlich Frieza), gab es keine Person auf dieser Insel, die ihm oder Nappa gefährlich werden könnte. Die einzige ernstere Bedrohung wäre sein Bruder gewesen, doch nun würde sein Bruder im Kerker verkommen und keine Gefahr mehr für ihn oder irgendjemand anderes darstellen. Und die Mannschaft seines Bruders? Ein Haufen erbärmlicher Schwächlinge. Es würde ein Kinderspiel sein, ihre Kugeln zu bekommen und dann würde niemand mehr in der Lage sein, Frieza zu besiegen.

_Morgen,_ dachte Radditz, als er durch eines der Fenster in den dunklen Nachthimmel blickte. Momentan war das einzige, was er wollte, ein warmes Bad um endlich alle Spuren der langen Reise fortzuwaschen und dann ein paar Stunden ohne Unterbrechung zu schlafen.

* * *

Der Seefahrer, der als Son Goku bekannt war, begann langsam aufzuwachen; sein Kopf pochte noch immer schmerzhaft und der Rest seines Körpers war furchtbar Wund. Obwohl seine Gedanken noch ein wenig verschwommen waren, erinnerte er sich sofort an das, was passiert war. Er hatte am Strand gelegen und dann hatte Zarbon ihn wieder bewusstlos geschlagen.

Zarbon!

Seine Augen schnappten auf, nur um zu bemerken, dass es um ihn herum vollständig dunkel war. Er sah sich verzweifelt um, auf der Suche nach einer Lichtquelle, die ihm vielleicht einen Hinweis auf seinen Aufenthaltsort geben könnte, aber vergeblich. Während er sich bewegte, spürte er den harten, feuchten und kalten Steinboden unter sich, und er konnte das Rasseln von Ketten hören. Nun nahm er auch den zusätzlichen Druck auf seinen Handgelenken wahr – Fesseln. Das einzige, was ihm in dem Moment durch den Kopf ging war, _Ich muss hier raus. Ich muss raus zu den anderen. _Sie dachten sicherlich, dass er tot war und er kannte sie zu gut – er wusste, dass sie nicht einfach umkehren und nach Hause segeln würden. Sie würden alles in ihrer Macht tun, um diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen, selbst wenn das ihr Leben kostete.

In einem kleinen Panikanfall versuchte Goku seine Handgelenke zu befreien, indem er sich wandte und an den Ketten zog, was das Rasseln nur lauter machte. _Ich muss hier raus! Ich muss einfach raus!_

„Es hat keinen Sinn."

Die Ruhe dieser Stimme ließ ihn innehalten. War hier jemand anderes? Er hatte gedacht, er wäre allein. Er durchsuchte die Zelle vorsichtig mit seinen Augen und tatsächlich, jetzt, da sie sich an die Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab, gewöhnten, konnte er die Formen einer weiteren Person auf der anderen Seite der Zelle ausmachen. „Wer seid Ihr?", fragte er mehr aus Überraschung als aus eigentlichem Interesse.

„Ich war einst ein Krieger", entgegnete der Mann geheimnisvoll, obwohl seine Stimme müde und alt klang, als ob er schon vor langer Zeit jegliche Hoffnung verloren hatte, „doch nun bin ich nur noch ein Gefangener."

Goku wollte nicht weiter nachfragen, da es ihm schien, als ob der Fremde nicht weiter über sich reden wollte, deshalb entschied er sich für eine allgemeinere Frage. „Wo sind wir?"

„Das wisst Ihr nicht?" Die Stimme verriet einen Wink Überraschung. „Die meisten Leute kennen diesen Ort nur als ‚Den Kerker'."

„Der Ort von dem nie ein Gefangener entkommen ist", murmelte der Seefahrer, als ihm die wahre Bedeutung langsam klar wurde. Er hatte von Friezas Kerker gehört – nun, wer hatte das nicht? – und wenn die Gerüchte der Wahrheit entsprachen, dann waren seine Chancen von diesem Ort zu entkommen sehr gering, wenn nicht sogar nicht existent. Er atmete einmal tief durch und schloss seine Augen, und Bilder von seinen Freunden und seiner Familie erschienen ihm. Wenn er es nicht schaffte, zu fliehen, dann würde er sie nie wiedersehen und nur Gott wusste, was dann mit ihnen geschah.

„Nun, Junge… Da es so aussieht, als ob wir hier einige Zeit zusammen verbringen werden, und verstehe mich nicht falsch, denn ich schätze es wirklich, das Ihr hier seid, da es das erste Mal ist, dass ich meine Zelle mit jemandem Teile, würdet Ihr mir Euren Namen nennen?"

Goku schaute auf und blickte wieder in die Dunkelheit. Der Fremde hatte Recht, _wenn_ sie wirklich einige Zeit zusammen in dieser Zelle verbringen sollten, dann sollte er sich zumindest vorstellen. „Son Goku. Mein Name ist Son Goku."

„Son Goku, hm?" Ihr seid ziemlich berühmt, so scheint es. Ich höre Euren Namen hier unten ziemlich häufig. Seid Ihr irgendwie mit dem alten Seefahrer Son Gohan verwandt?", wollte er wissen.

„Er war mein Großvater", antwortete der junge Saiyajin. „Er starb, als ich noch ein Kind war."

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte der Gefangene zu ihm und Goku könnte schwören, er hörte etwas Sympathie in seiner Stimme. „Er war ein großartiger Mann."

„Ihr kanntet ihn?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich." Der Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf, obwohl Son Goku es nicht sehen konnte. „Aber wir hatten gemeinsame, ich glaube das beste Wort wäre Freunde."

„Öhm", Goku zögerte. Es kamen plötzlich so viele Fragen auf, die er stellen wollte, nun da er herausgefunden hatte, dass dieser Fremde einige Dinge über seinen verstorbenen Großvater wusste. „Darf ich fragen… Wie lange seid Ihr schon hier?"

„Ich weiß es nicht… Es geschieht schnell, dass man den Überblick über die vergehende Zeit verliert. Ich glaube, ich habe nach meinem fünfzehnten Jahr aufgehört zu zählen. Ich wurde in der Nacht, in der Frieza diese Insel übernahm, hierher gebracht", erzählte er.

Goku blickte ihn schockiert an. „Aber das ist… Ihr seid schon fünfundzwanzig Jahre hier? Dann seid Ihr der Gefangene von dem jeder spricht, der, der hier am längsten überlebt hat und einfach nicht sterben will."

„Das wäre dann wohl ich, nehme ich an… Aber lieber Gott, ist es wirklich schon so lange?", fragte die Stimme in der Dunkelheit bedächtig. „Ich erinnere mich noch an die Nacht, als wäre es gestern gewesen."

„Was habt Ihr getan? Ich meine, es muss einen Grund dafür geben, dass Ihr hier seid."

Der Fremde spie ein kurzes, fast grausames und spottendes Lachen aus. „Man muss nicht viel tun um hier zu enden, aber ich werde es Euch erzählen. Ich habe mich Frieza widersetzt. Er wollte eine Armee rekrutieren, doch ich wollte ihm nicht dienen, genauso wenig wie die meisten anderen Saiyjains."

„Ihr seid ein Saiyajin?", unterbrach der junge Mann ihn.

„Ja, aber habt keine Angst. Ich fürchte ich bin nicht mal mehr stark genug um zu laufen, geschweige denn zu kämpfen oder jemanden zu töten. Außerdem würden die Ketten mich zurückhalten. Ihr müsst dennoch wissen, dass nicht alle Saiyajins schlecht sind. Wir waren einst eine ehrenvolle Rasse."

„Ich weiß, das wurde mir vor nicht allzu langer Zeit erzählt…", gab Son Goku zu. „Also, was hat Frieza getan, nachdem Ihr Euch ihm widersetzt hattet?"

Plötzlich, von einem Moment zum nächsten verdichtete sich die Spannung in der Luft und der fremde Gefangene setzte seine Erzählung mit einer düsteren Stimmte fort. „Zuerst nahm er mir meinen ältesten Sohn. Ich habe nie herausgefunden, was mit ihm geschehen war, aber ich bin mir sicher er ist tot. In der gleichen Nacht begann er die Insel zu übernehmen und schlachtete jeden einzelnen Saiyajin, der ihm im Weg stand, ab. Ich hatte dieses schon lange vorher befürchtet, also hatte ich für mein Weib, die zur gleichen Zeit meinen zweiten Sohn unter ihrem Herzen trug, und mich ein Boot organisiert, das uns in der Nacht, in der alles begann, fortbringen sollte."

Goku konnte hören, wie sein Zellengenosse langsam und schwerlich einatmete und empfand Mitleid für ihn.

„Aufgrund des Stresses, dem sie ausgesetzt wurde, setzte die Geburt früher als gedacht ein. Sie gebar mir einen Sohn, überlebte jedoch die Anstrengungen der Geburt nicht. Im gleichen Moment, in dem sie ihre Augen schloss, stürmte meine Partnerin und Vertraute, einst ein Mitglied meiner Mannschaft, in mein Haus und erzählte mir, dass einige von Friezas Männern auf dem Weg waren, um mich zu holen. Ich konnte nur den kleinen Jungen, meinen Sohn, anschauen und ich wusste, dass er einfach überleben musste, also schrieb ich schnell einen Brief, gab ihn meiner Partnerin und erzählte ihr von dem Ort, an dem wir in dieser Nacht erwartet wurden. Sie verließ uns sofort und ich habe seitdem nie mehr von ihr gehört. Ich schrieb nur noch einen weiteren Brief und beendete ihn gerade, als ich den Lärm hörte, den Friezas Männer verursachten. Ich floh durch die Hintertür mit meinem Sohn in eine Decke gewickelt und kämpfte mir meinen Weg durch die Wälder zu unserem Treffpunkt. Dort fand ich heraus, dass meine Partnerin es geschafft hatte, den Brief auszuliefern und dass die alte Freundin, mit der ich mich treffen wollte, schon wusste, was los war. Ich gab ihr den Jungen und befahl ihr zu fliehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es geschafft haben oder ob sie von Friezas Männern auf dem Meer angegriffen wurden, aber das war das einzige, was ich tun konnte um den einzigen Sohn zu retten, der mir geblieben war. Und dann hatte ich gewartet und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Zarbon mich eingeholt hatte. Wir kämpften und ich verlor. Ich hatte erwartet zu sterben und zu meinem Weib zu gelangen, doch diese Bastarde ließen mich am Leben um in dieser Zelle zu verrotten. Die einzige Hoffnung, die ich hatte, war, dass mein Sohn ein besseres Schicksal haben und in Frieden aufwachsen würde.

Die Augen des jungen Saiyajins weiteten sich vor Schock und Überraschung. All die Dinge, die der Gefangene gesagt hatte, gingen ihm durch den Kopf, doch er schaffte es nicht, sie zu einem schlüssigen Gedanken zusammenzufügen. Er bemerkte nicht, wie seine Hände zitterten oder dass kalter Schweiß an seinem Gesicht herunterrann. Das war unmöglich. Was für ein kranker Scherz war das? Diese Geschichte, sie muss erfunden sein! Es konnte nicht sein, dass sie wahr war. _Versucht Frieza mir einen miesen Streich zu spielen? Mich glauben zu machen, dass…? Verdammt! Warum ist es hier so dunkel in der Zelle?_ Er wollte das Gesicht des Gefangenen sehen! Er musste es!

„Seid Ihr in Ordnung, Junge?", wollte der fremde, oder vielleicht nicht ganz so fremde, Mann wissen. „Ihr seid so ruhig. Ich weiß, diese Geschichte nimmt kein glückliches Ende, aber Ihr wolltet wissen, wie ich hierher gekommen bin. Nicht wie ein Saiyajin, was? Ich nehme an, das ist für Euch Leute, die Ihr nur von den Grausamkeiten der Saiyajins wisst, etwas unerwartet. Aber wie ich schon erwähnt hatte, wir waren einst eine ehrenvolle Rasse bis Frieza kam." Er hielt kurz inne, um dem jungen Mann ein bisschen Zeit zu geben, über die Dinge, die er gerade gesagt hatte, nachzudenken. Er wusste nicht warum, doch irgendwie konnte eine merkwürdige Verbindung zu diesem jungen Seefahrer, der irgendwie noch immer ein Junge war, spüren. Er wollte, dass er das verstand, dass nicht alle Saiyajins nur aus Spaß grausame Mörder waren, dass es auch andere gab – oder besser – gegeben hatte. „Nun, ich habe Euch meine Geschichte erzählt und jetzt bin ich begierig, Eure zu hören."

Son Goku atmete tief durch. Wenn dieses wirklich eines von Friezas Spielchen war, musste er einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Er musste bereit sein, einem möglichen Angriff entgegenzuwirken. Er konnte es nicht zulassen, dass seine Gedanken durch diese verwirrenden Gefühle getrübt wurden. Er räusperte sich und schluckte den Klumpen in seine Kehle herunter, bevor er begann. „Während des Sturmes gab es auf meinem Schiff einen Unfall, der mich über Bord warf und ich wurde an den Strand gespült, wo Zarbon und Dodoria mich fanden.

„Das ist alles? Es muss noch mehr zu erzählen geben. Zum Beispiel, was Ihr in dieser Region zu suchen hattet. Ich dachte, dass die meisten vernünftigen Leute sich von hier fernhalten würden."

„Es ist… kompliziert. Frieza ist hinter dem legendären Schatz der Macht her, sieben magischen Kugeln. Er hatte bereits mehrere und hatte eine seiner Mannschaften zur Westlichen Hauptstadt geschickt, um eine Kugel zu holen, die sich im Besitz einer Freundin von mir befand. Ich versuchte sie zu beschützen, versagte jedoch. Vegeta nahm die Kugel, nahm meine Freundin als Geisel und ich jage sein Schiff seitdem."

„Wartet kurz"; sagte der andere Gefangene plötzlich, und seine Stimme verriet Überraschung und Unglauben. „Ve- Vegeta lebt? Der Prinz lebt?"

Der Seefahrer nickte in die Dunkelheit und ballte seine Fäuste. „Ja, er arbeitet für Frieza."

„Und… seine Mannschaft? Sind da noch mehr Saiyajins, die überlebt haben?" Die Stimme begann aufgeregt und auch ein bisschen hoffnungsvoll zu klingen. Aufregung, da der Prinz, sein Prinz noch lebte und Hoffnung, dass tatsächlich noch mehr Saiyajins das Massaker vor zweieinhalb Jahrzehnten überlebt hatten.

„Es gibt in seiner Mannschaft noch zwei mehr", erzählte Goku ihm schließlich und zögerlich. „Ein großer stämmiger mit dem Namen Nappa."

„Vegetas Leibgarde", murmelte der Gefangene. „Und wer noch?"

„Der Name des anderen lautet… Radditz."

„Oh mein…" Die Stimme verklang nachdem diese zwei Worte gesprochen wurden und Goku war sich nun sicher, dass derjenige auf der anderen Seite der Zelle kein Betrüger war. Keiner konnte solch einen Schock vortäuschen, nicht, wenn man es in der ganzen Zelle fühlen konnte.

„Ihr kanntet ihn?" Er wusste nicht, warum er diese Frage gestellt hatte, da er die Antwort schon wusste. Doch er musste es noch hören, die Worte, die alles bestätigen würden. Der Klumpen in seiner Kehle kehrte zurück und er konnte fühlen, wie sein Mund trocken wurde, als die Antwort nicht sofort kam. Seine Augen waren auf dem Schatten gegenüber gerichtet und er traute sich nicht, wegzublicken.

„Radditz war – ist mein Sohn. Der, den Frieza mir genommen hat."

Als er diese wenigen Worte hörte, brach Son Gokus Welt über ihn zusammen. Also war es wahr. Aber was sollte er jetzt tun? Was sollte er sagen? Sollte er es ihm erzählen oder stillschweigen bewahren? Aber hatte dieser Mann nicht das Recht zu erfahren, dass sein anderer Sohn auch lebte – und momentan mit ihm sprach? „Euer anderer Sohn", sagte er, als er endlich seine Stimme wiederfand. „Sein Name… Ihr nanntet ihn Kakarotto, nicht wahr?"

„Was?" Goku konnte plötzlich zwei Augen auf sich spüren. „Ja… aber wie…? Kennt Ihr… kennt Ihr ihn?"

„Ihr habt ihn zu General Kaiou geschickt, mit einem kurzen Brief, in dem Ihr die ganze Situation erklärtet, richtig? Unglücklicherweise hatte Kaiou, der zu dieser Zeit kurz vor seiner Beförderung stand, keine Zeit ein Kind groß zu ziehen, also gab er ihn zu einem guten Freund. Der Junge wuchs auf, hatte Freunde, bekam eine gute Ausbildung und wurde in die Kunst des Segelns eingeführt. Er fand eine Frau, die er liebte – noch immer liebt – und hatte mir ihr zusammen ein Sohn. Er wuchs glücklich auf, in Sicherheit und Frieden, genauso wie Ihr es wolltet." Der Seemann atmete tief durch und bereitete sich mental auf das vor, was er als nächstes sagen wollte. Die Zelle war in komplette Stille gehüllt, obwohl Goku das leise Rasseln der Ketten durch zitternde Hände ausmachen konnte.

„Sprecht weiter"; drang der andere Mann. Es fiel ihm schwer das zu glauben, was dieser Son Goku ihm erzählte, dass sein jüngster Sohn überlebt hatte.

„Doch niemand hatte ihm von seiner Herkunft erzählt. Nachdem der Mann, der ihn großgezogen hatte, gestorben war, nahm der General ihn auf und verriet nichts über seine Herkunft. Er fand es erst vor kurzer Zeit heraus, mehr durch Zufall, als plötzlich drei Saiyajins in dem Palast, den er beschützen sollte, aufgetaucht waren und einer von ihnen, Radditz, ihn als seinen totgeglaubten Bruder erkannte. Durch diesen Vorfall war der General gezwungen gewesen ihm die Wahrheit zu offenbaren und ihm den Namen seines Vaters, Bardock, und seinen Geburtsnamen, Kakarotto mitzuteilen – und die wahren Beweggründe seines Vater, ihn wegzuschicken.

„Oh, lieber Gott… wie… wie geht es ihm? Wie hat er die Neuigkeiten aufgenommen?"

„Er war rasend", erzählte Goku ihm weiter, und er konnte sich nur zu gut an die Gefühle erinnern, die an diesem Tag durch seinen Körper geströmt waren. „Er wollte es nicht akzeptieren, lernte aber bald neue Dinge über die Saiyajins, die seine Ansichten für diese Rasse änderten und Dinge über seinen Vater. Doch er hätte nie gedacht, dass er nur wenige Tage später den Mann treffen würde, der sein Leben riskiert hatte, um ihn eines zu ermöglichen."

Nun, da er die kurze Geschichte beendet hatte, blickte Goku zu dem anderen Mann in der Zelle, dem Mann, der sein Vater sein sollte, und wartete, als er die Augen des Mannes auf sich spürte. „Kakarotto?"

„Ja, mir wurde gesagt, dass das der Name ist, der mir bei meiner Geburt gegeben wurde… und dass Ihr, Bardock, mein Vater seid."


	31. Verstecken

**A/N: Hallo alle zusammen! Wisst ihr was? Ich hatte heute die mündliche Prüfung meiner Ausbildung und habe mit einer glatten zwei bestanden (86). Insgesamt, nachdem die schriftlichen Ergebnisse dazu gerechnet wurden, habe ich 88! Freu mich so! Endlich ist die Ausbildung vorbei. Jetzt muss ich nur noch beten und hoffen, dass ich einen Studienplatz bekomme, denn sonst sieht es schlecht aus, da ich jetzt erst mal arbeitslos bin.**

**Jetzt zu deiner Review Mangafan! Erst einmal wieder vielen Dank! Es freut mich, dass ich dir mit dem letzten Kapitel einen Wunsch erfüllt habe. Und du hast Recht, nachdem im letzten Kapitel mal ein wenig Zeit war, um Luft zu holen, geht es jetzt munter und turbulent weiter. Mehr sag ich erst mal nicht dazu. Ich hoffe, dass ich es jetzt in den nächsten Tagen auch schaffe, das neue englische Kapitel fertigzustellen (muss jetzt ja schließlich nicht mehr lernen). Also, viel Spaß jetzt mit diesem Kapitel!**

* * *

**Kapitel 30: Verstecken**

Die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Gesicht, die Stimmen der Natur und das rascheln von Füßen riss sie mehr oder weniger sanft aus ihrem Schlaf. Es war noch früh am Morgen und nach dem anstrengendem Tag und dem Fast-Ertrinken verlange ihr Körper nach mehr Ruhe. Alles schmerzte – sie war es nicht gewohnt, die Nacht auf dem harten Boden zu verbringen – und sie wollte so gerne ihre Augen wieder schließen um ein bisschen länger zu schlafen, doch ihr Wunsch wurde ihr nicht erfüllt.

„Wird langsam Zeit, dass Ihr aufwacht", die raue Stimme zwang sie wieder ihre Augen zu öffnen. „Wir sollten nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren. Ich will Euch so bald wie möglich auf einem Schiff sehen, sodass ich mich um Frieza kümmern kann."

Bulma nickte nur stumm, zu müde um zu streiten und stand auf. Sie hatten diese Diskussion schon am Vorabend gehabt und sie hatte keine Lust, das wieder durchzukauen. Wenn es eines gab, was sie in den letzten Wochen über Vegeta gelernt hatte, dann, dass er von einer Entscheidung nicht abweichen würde. Er hatte seinen Plan und sie hatte ihren und genauso wie er würde sie sich daran halten. Sie streckte ihre müden und schmerzenden Gliedmaßen von sich. „Gut, ich bin bereit."

Vegeta blickte sie nur an. Es war merkwürdig, dass die ihren Streit vom Abend zuvor nicht fortsetzen wollte. Vielleicht hatte sie es einfach akzeptiert, etwas, was so gar nicht nach ihr war, aber vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur zu erschöpft. Sie sah wirklich müde aus und es schien, als ob ihr die letzten Wochen endlich zu schaffen machten. Sie war von ihrem Geist her eine so starke Person, sodass er fast vergaß, wie sie eigentlich aufgewachsen war – ein verwöhntes kleine Gör von Anfang an, wahrscheinlich mit mehr als genug Dienern, sodass sie nicht einen ihrer zierlichen Finger bewegen musste. Es mag zwar sein, dass sie beide königliches oder zumindest adeliges Blut in ihren Adern hatten, doch sein Leben war so anders. Er musste immer ums Überleben kämpfen. Sie waren so verschieden, dass es wahrscheinlich gut war, dass sie diese Insel bald verließ, wahrscheinlich sogar heute Abend noch, wenn sie sich bald in Bewegung setzten, da eine Beziehung, aufgebaut auf diesen und anderen Problemen, nie funktionieren würde. Er nickte ihr zu. „Lasst uns gehen. Wir werden unterwegs etwas essen."

* * *

ChiChi saß auf einem Stein und beobachtete das hektische Treiben um sie herum. Piccolo, der die letzte Wache übernommen hatte, hatte sie bei Sonnenaufgang geweckt und nun packten die Männer ihr Hab und Gut zusammen, sodass sie weiterziehen konnten. Sie selbst hatte wie ein Stein geschlafen, da die Erschöpfung der vorherigen Nacht und des vorherigen Tags sie übermannt hatte, sobald sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, und doch war sie noch müde. Aber sie wusste, dass sie weiter konnte, sie musst es einfach. Das schuldete sie Son Goku, genauso wie alle anderen.

Sie vermisste ihn. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie sehr. Sie wollte über ihren Verlust weinen, doch das konnte sie nicht, nicht vor den anderen und vor allem nicht vor Gohan. Sie hatte genug Tränen vergossen und musste jetzt stark sein bis alles vorbei war und sie wieder zu Hause waren. Dort, wenn sie wieder genug Zeit hatte, würde sie für ihren Geliebten trauern, dem Vater ihres Sohnes. Sie würde es in ihre eigenen Hände nehmen, eine Zeremonie, um ihn und seine Taten zu ehren, zu organisieren. Die Leute würden ihn als den Helden in Erinnerung behalten, der er war, doch sie würde ihn als den Mann in Erinnerung behalten, der sie und ihren Sohn geliebt und der sein Leben für sie und seine Mannschaft geopfert hatte.

„ChiChi, kommst du?" Es war Krillins Stimme, die sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Jeder von ihnen trug etwas auf dem Rücken und von den Stückchen, die sie von den Gesprächen mitbekommen hatte, konnte sie sich daran erinnern, dass Krillin die Karte trug und sowohl Piccolo also auch Tenshinhan jeder eine Kugel, sodass, falls sie angegriffen wurden und einige es schafften, zu fliehen, ihre Gegner nicht alle Kugeln bekamen. Sie nickte dem neuen Kapitän zu, stand auf, streckte ihren Rücken und lächelte tapfer. Sie konnten weitergehen.

* * *

„Ihr wolltet mit mir sprechen, Sir?", fragte Zarbon, als er in Friezas Thronsaal trat. Er warf Radditz, der sich bereits dort befand, einen angenervten Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder seinem Herrscher zuwandte.

„Ja, ich hatte vor mit dir zu sprechen, mit euch beiden. Die Kugeln bewegen sich wieder und ich wollte, dass ihr sie mir beschafft. Radditz, ich vertraue darauf, dass du und deine Mannschaft dazu in der Lage seid, sich um den Haufen Schwächlinge, die dein Bruder seine Mannschaft nannte, zu kümmern."

„Ja, Sir. Sie sollten für uns keine Bedrohung darstellen", entgegnete Radditz.

„Enttäusch mich nicht. Sie verlassen in diesem Moment gerade den Wald und sind auf dem Weg hierher. Mit den schnellsten Pferden solltet ihr sie heute erreichen. Und du, Zarbon, ich will dass du dich auf die Suche nach dem Narren machst, der die Kugel von Vegeta gefunden hat. Er ist auf dem Weg zu dem Dorf an dem großen Fluss. Vielleicht will er die Kugel gegen andere Waren oder Gold eintauschen. Wenn dieser Narr nicht willig ist, dir die Kugel zu geben, dann weißt du, was du zu tun hast."

„Natürlich", sagte Zarbon mit einem verruchten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Dodoria und ich werden uns darum kümmern."

„Exzellent. Ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr beide eure Aufgaben ohne größere Schwierigkeiten erledigt und ich erwarte euch spätestens morgen Abend _mit_ den Kugeln zurück. Oh, und Radditz, ich wäre äußerst erfreut, wenn du es schaffen könntest, die erbärmliche Mannschaft deines Bruder gefangen zu nehmen. Ich dachte vielleicht, dass sie die Ehrengäste bei meinem Aufstieg sein könnten. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen."

„Ja, Sir", antworten die beiden Piraten zusammen, verbeugten sich und verließen den Saal.

* * *

Bulma unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als sie sich auf dem Stumpf eines Baumes niederließ und ihre schmerzenden Füße massierten. Kurz nachdem sie in Richtung Hafen losgegangen waren, hatte Bulma sofort bemerkt, dass ohne Schuhe durch den Wald zu laufen nicht wirklich das angenehmste war, also hielt sie an und riss einige Stückchen Stoff von ihrem Kleid ab um ihn als provisorische Fußbekleidung zu tragen. Wie auch immer, nachdem sie schon fast den ganzen Tag auf ihnen lief, fingen ihre Füße immer mehr an wehzutun. Was würde sie jetzt nicht für ein paar dezente Schuhe geben?

Sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und blickte durch die Lücken im Geäst in den Himmel. Sie nahm an, dass es bereits Spätnachmittag war und ihr Magen knurrte wieder. Das einzige, was sie bis jetzt zu essen hatten, waren ein paar Wildbeeren und nachdem sie an Bord des Schiffes gesehen hatte, wie viel der Prinz gewöhnlich aß und da sie Gokus Appetit kannte, fragte sie sich, wie Vegeta das aushielt.

„Kommt Ihr nun?" Die Frage des Prinzen riss sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken. Mit einem finsteren Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, stapfte sie an ihm vorbei und jedes Mal, wenn ihr Fuß auf dem Boden aufkam, fluchte sie, dass er mal versuchen sollte, den ganzen Tag ohne richtige Schuhe zu laufen. „Wir werden den Fluss in etwa einer Stunde erreichen und ich hoffe, dass die Sonne bis dahin untergegangen ist. Je dunkler es ist, wenn wir Leute treffen, um so besser ist das. Und hört auf, Euch über Eure Füße zu beschweren. In ein paar Minuten werde wir eine Hütte erreichen, wo wir hoffentlich Kleidung für uns stehlen können."

Bulma sagte nichts mehr. Sie wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, zu stehlen, selbst wenn es nur so etwas Kleines wie Kleidung war. Nun, für einige Leute, die nichts hatten, könnte Kleidung als etwas ziemlich Großes angesehen werden. Andererseits freute sie sich schon richtig darauf, saubere Kleidung auf ihrem Körper zu spüren und am wichtigsten ein Paar Schuhe an ihren Füßen zu tragen. Außerdem hatte Vegeta Recht, als er ihr die Bedeutung von neuer Kleidung erklärt hatte, nämlich, dass die Möglichkeit entdeckt zu werden wesentlich geringer war als mit Kleidung, die zerrissen und schmutzig war und stank. Dann war da noch die Sache mit Umhängen. Ohne einen Umhang oder etwas, um ihre Köpfe und Gesichter zu bedecken, würde Vegeta höchstwahrscheinlich bald von den Bewohnern der Insel erkannt werden. Und nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, brauchte sie auch einen.

Die Hütte, von der Vegeta gesprochen hatte, stand in einer kleinen Lichtung. Zum ersten Mal seit ein paar Stunden konnte Bulma von ihrem Versteck im Gebüsch einen unverstörten Blick auf den Himmel werfen. Sie war überrascht, dass es schon viel später war, als sie zunächst gedacht hatte, da die Sonne schon viel niedriger stand als erwartet. Sie konnte Licht hinter den Fenstern sehen, obwohl die Sonne noch nicht ganz begonnen hatte, unterzugehen, und sie konnte sehen, wie sich drinnen Schatten bewegten. Ein leises Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, als sie in den kleinen Hinterhof schaute. Gott schien nun auf ihrer Seite zu sein, da dort verschiedene Kleidungsstücke an einer Leine hingen.

„Ihr bleibt hier und ich hole, was wir brauchen. Danach werden wir uns schnell umziehen und dann müssen wir uns wieder in Bewegung setzen."

Bulma nickte zustimmend und beobachtete, wie Vegeta zu den gewünschten Kleidungsstücken schlich. Sie kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe, als sie sah, wie er verschiedene Stücke von der Leine nahm und dann unbemerkt zu ihr zurückkam. Er gab ihr ein Kleid, ein Paar Schuhe und einen Umhang und verschwand dann, um sich umzuziehen. Bulmas Blick verfinsterte sich ein wenig. Hatten sie sich nicht vor weniger als zwei Tagen bereits nackt gesehen? Aber ansonsten hatte sie nichts dagegen, da sie noch immer ihr kleines Geheimnis unter dem Kleid trug, das sie jetzt anhatte.

„Seid Ihr bereit?", fragte Vegeta, gerade als Bulma den grauen Umhang um ihren Hals befestigte. Das Kleid war auch in der Farbe und stand im Kontrast zu ihrem blauen Haar. Das Hemd und der Umhang, die Vegeta sich ausgesucht hatte, waren pechschwarz und sie fragte sich, ob er das mit Absicht getan hatte oder nur nach dem ersten Teil gegriffen hatte, was greifbar gewesen war. Das einzige, was sie noch sah bevor er auch seinen Umhang umlegte, war, dass sein gutgebauter Körper und die breiten Schultern durch das Hemd sichtbar waren und dass sie nun einen kleinen Ausschnitt seiner vernarbten Brust sehen konnte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um diese Gedanken loszuwerden. Sie wollte nicht daran denken und auch nicht an die letzte Nacht, nicht, wenn sie ihn in ein paar Stunden verlassen musste.

* * *

Die Sonne ging schon unter, als die Mannschaft der Kintoun wieder das Nachtlager aufbaute, Nachdem sie den ganzen Tag durch Wälder und über Felder gewandert waren, hatten sie einen Wald als Nachtlager ausgewählt. Mit der Strecke, die sie heute hinter sich gebracht hatten, war Krillin zuversichtlich, dass sie ihr Ziel am nächsten Abend erreichen würden. Unglücklicherweise hatte er keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollten, wenn sie da waren. Einfach Friezas Palast stürmen war keine allzu gute Idee, dessen war er sich sicher. Bevor sie morgen weiterzogen, musste er ein Treffen einberufen um mit den anderen eine Taktik zu besprechen.

Er wünschte sich nur, dass Goku noch da wäre. Er hätte gewusst, was sie tun sollten. _Er ist der Kapitän der Kintoun, nicht ich,_ dachte Krillin, entmutigt. Er war nur ein einfacher Junge von der Straße, der das Glück hatte, sich mit Goku anzufreunden. Wenn er es nicht getan hatte, war er sich sicher, dass er jetzt ein Taschendieb wäre, ohne Zukunft. Tatsächlich würde keiner von ihnen jetzt hier sein, wäre Goku nicht gewesen. Er war derjenige, der die Gruppe zusammengebracht und sie immer zusammengehalten hatte. Feinde wurden durch ihn Freunde. Und nun, würden sie, wenn sie die Insel – hoffentlich – verließen, weiterhin zusammenbleiben können oder würden diese Mannschaft auseinanderbrechen?

„Hey, woran denkst du?", fragte Yamchu, der sich neben seinen Freund gesetzt hatte.

„Nichts Wichtiges… nur… Was glaubst du, wird passieren, wenn das hier vorbei ist?", sprach Krillin seine Zweifel aus.

„Keinen blassen Schimmer", er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht werde ich es noch mal mit Bulma versuchen. Ich meine, wenn wir sie unbeschadet zurückbringen, meinst du nicht, dass Lord Briefs mehr von mir halten wird?"

„Sesshaft werden… Klingt gut", sagte Krillin und blickte geistesabwesend zu der blonden Frau auf der anderen Seite des Lagerfeuers. Nur zwei Tage bevor sie zu dieser Mission aufgebrochen waren, hatte Goku ihm gesagt, dass er es wüsste, wenn er verliebt war. Und nun wusste er es. Er war nicht in Marron verliebt. Er fühlte sich von ihr angezogen, das ganz sicher, aber das Gefühl in seinem Bauch war keine Liebe gewesen. Sie war süß, doch er kannte sie nicht wirklich. Gut, er kannte _sie_ auch nicht wirklich, aber irgendwie war das etwas anderes. Er konnte es nicht erklären, er wusste es einfach. _Sie_ hatte alles verloren und doch fühlte er kein Mitleid. Er wollte nur für sie da sein, bei ihr sein. Etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass _sie_ diejenige war. Krillin seufzte fast unhörbar. Wenn er nur wüsste, was sie empfand…

„Krillin, hast du das gehört?", fragte Yamchu plötzlich.

„Was?", fragte der jüngere der beiden, als er sich umschaute.

Beide waren ganz still, als sie auf ein weiteres Geräusch warteten, aber es war völlig ruhig. „Nur ein Tier, ich—"

„Schaut her, was ich hier gefunden habe." Alle um das Lagerfeuer herum sprangen auf, als sie diese Stimme hörten. Zwischen den Bäumen traten Radditz, Nappa und mehrere andere Piraten in das Licht des Feuers heraus. Radditz hielt eine um sich tretende ChiChi mit seiner Hand über ihren Mund gepresst, während Nappa Tenshinhan in seiner Gewalt hatte – ein Arm des Seemanns war brutal auf seinen Rücken gedreht und Nappa hielt ihn in einem Würgegriff mit seinem anderen Arm.

„Mom!", schrie Gohan zur gleichen Zeit, als Krillin Tenshinhans Namen ausrief.

Die Mannschaft der Kintoun war wie versteinert und reagierten erst als die anderen Piraten auf sie zukamen. Radditz schubste ChiChi in die Arme eines Kameraden und Nappa schlug den Seemann mit einem gut platzierten Schlag in den Nacken bewusstlos, sodass beide am Kampf teilnehmen konnten. Gohan versuchte sich auf den Piraten, der seine Mutter hielt, zu stürzen, doch Piccolo zog ihn schnell zurück und drückte ihm einen kleinen Beutel in die Hände. „Was immer auch passiert, sie dürfen die Kugeln nicht in die Hände kriegen! Lauf!"

„Aber…"

„Kein aber! Hau ab!"

Gohan blickte zwischen seiner Mutter, seinen kämpfenden Freunden und Piccolo umher, bevor er den Beutel fest umgriff und im Dickicht des Waldes verschwand.

„Das Kind versucht abzuhauen", rief einer der Piraten und nur ein paar Sekunden später konnte man Pferde hören, als einige Piraten aufstiegen und durch die kämpfenden Feinde hinter dem Jungen herpreschten.

Die Piraten brauchten nicht lange, um Dende, Chao-Zu, Yamchu und Krillin zu überwältigen, da sie zahlenmäßig einfach überlegen waren. Die einzigen, die sich richtig zur Wehr setzen konnten, waren Piccolo und Juuhachigou, doch auch sie wurden durch die Anzahl der Piraten übermannt. Piccolos einzige Hoffnung, als er bemerkte, dass er einen aussichtslosen Kampf führte, war, dass Gohan entkommen und dort Zuflucht finden konnte, wo ihn die Piraten niemals finden würden.

Der Junge rannte um sein Leben. Der Beutel mit den zwei Kugeln fest an seine Brust gedrückt, stolperte er über Steine, Wurzeln und durch Büsche. Er fühlte, wie Dornen und Zweige an seiner Kleidung und seiner Haut rissen, doch er wusste, dass er weiterlaufen musste. Er dachte, er konnte hinter sich auf dem Grund Hufgetrampel hören, doch es könnte auch nur sein Herz sein, dass in seinen Ohren pochte. Er wagte es noch nicht einmal, sich umzuschauen, aus Angst, dass ihn das aufhalten könnte.

Er erreichte gerade einen Weg, auf dem es ihm leichter fallen würde, zu rennen, als ein großer Schatten vor ihm erschien. Erschrocken taumelte er zurück, und fiel hin, als das Pferd scheute. Er kam schnell wieder auf die Knie und versuchte, in die andere Richtung zu rennen, doch auch dort versperrte ihm ein Reiter den Weg. Er blickte zurück zum ersten Reiter, nur um ein paar Hufe auf ihn niederschmettern zu sehen. Doch bevor Gohan irgendwie reagieren konnte, spürte er einen starken Schmerz in seinem Rücken und alles um ihn herum wurde dunkel.

* * *

Die Sonne war schon fast untergegangen, als Bulma und Vegeta endlich auf der Fähre saßen, die sie zur anderen Seite des großen Flusses bringen würde. Sie beide hatten ihre Gesichter unter den Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge versteckt und ihre Köpfe geneigt. Glücklicherweise waren sie neben dem alten Mann, der an dem Seil zog, um das Boot zu bewegen, die einzigen auf der Fähre. Vegeta hatte ihn mit ein paar Goldmünzen, von denen sie überhaupt nicht wusste, dass er sie hatte, (obwohl es so schien, als ob er immer ein wenig Gold oder Silber für Notfälle bei sich trug) bezahlt.

Die Fahrt auf der Fähre dauerte nicht lange, doch die Sonne war vollständig hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, als sie das andere Ufer erreichten. Von dem Moment an gab es keine Möglichkeiten mehr, sich zu verstecken, da sich auf der linken und rechten Seite des Weges, der zum hellbeleuchteten Hafen führte, nur Felder befanden. Von nun an mussten sie sich auf ihre Umhänge und ihr Glück verlassen.

Der Weg zum Hafen dauerte nur eine weitere halbe Stunde und noch eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie ihren Weg durch die Massen verschiedenster Rassen zum Quai gekämpft. Bulma dachte, dass einige der Leute, die ihnen begegneten unheimlich waren, aber sie tat, was Vegeta ihr gesagt hatte und hielt ihr Gesicht die ganze Zeit verborgen. Sie blieb auch stets dicht bei Vegeta und versuchte immer direkt neben und hinter ihm zu laufen. Bulma wusste, dass, wenn sie ihn verlor, auch sie ganz und gar verloren sein würde.

Sie hatte auch gedacht, dass sich zu dieser Tageszeit weniger Menschen am Anleger befinden würden, doch es war dort mindestens genauso überfüllt wie in den Straßen der kleinen Stadt. Sie blieb immer noch in der Nähe von Vegeta, als er mit einem der Kapitäne verhandelte. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln heraus konnte sie sehen, wie er noch ein paar mehr Goldmünzen aus seiner Tasche zog, doch plötzlich war ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit bei zwei Männern, die aus der Masse herausstachen. Sie konnte nicht sagen warum, aber sie wusste, dass diese beiden Typen Ärger bedeuteten. Sie sahen nicht wie Händler, aber auch nicht wie Piraten aus. Sondern eher mehr wie Soldaten.

Bulma beobachtete sie weiterhin aus den Schatten ihrer Kapuze, als plötzlich ihr Blick auf sie ganz frei wurde und sie ein kleines Stück Pergament in ihren Händen sehen konnte, das verdächtigerweise nach einer Karte aussah. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Sie suchten nach der Kugel! So unauffällig wie möglich, schob sie sich näher an Vegeta heran, ergriff seinen Arm und wies mit ihrem Kopf auf die zwei Männer.

Der Kapitän, mit dem Vegeta verhandelt hatte, bemerkte dieses und wurde sehr blass. Er wusste, dass es Ärger geben könnte, wenn er dieses Weib auf sein Schiff lief, wenn sie irgend etwas mit Friezas meist gefürchteten Männern zu tun hatten, und zog sich schnell zurück.

Vegeta merkte dieses jedoch nicht. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und der Blick auf seinem Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als er Bulma von seinen beiden Feinden ungesehen von dem Schiff in die Schatten einer Seitengasse zog.

„Wer ist das?", wollte Bulma wissen.

„Handlanger von Frieza. Zarbon und Dodoria. Sie suchen nach etwas, oder jemanden. Ich fragte mich nur nach was oder wem. Es muss etwas Großes sein, wenn Frieza sie schickt."

Bulma musste schlucken. Nun, da Zarbon und Dodoria hier waren, war es unmöglich, dass sie auf ein Schiff kam. Und wenn sie das Verhalten des Kapitäns richtig deutete, dann würde es unmöglich sein, diese Nacht noch ein Schiff zu finden, das bereit war, sie aufzunehmen, da er den anderen Kapitänen wahrscheinlich bereits erzählt hatte, dass sie Ärger bedeuteten. Sie seufzte. Sie konnte jetzt nur noch eines tun. „Sie suchen nach der Kugel."

„Was?", Vegeta sprang herum.

„Fragt mich nicht warum, aber ich habe eine der Kugeln mitgenommen bevor sie mich über Bord warfen." Sie hob ihr Kleid an und band den kleinen Beutel los. „Nachdem ich aufgewacht war und Ihr mir gesagt hattet, Ihr würdet mich auf ein Schiff bringen, dachte ich, dass, wenn ich die Kugel mitnehme und sie ins Meer werfe, Frieza dann nie die Macht der Kugeln erlangen würde."

„Verdammt!", fluchte Vegeta. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Wenn Bulma Recht hatte und sie wirklich nach der Kugel suchten, dann würden sie nicht aufhören bis sie sie hatten. Der einzige Ausweg war jetzt, sie die Kugel finden zu lassen oder sich ihnen entgegenzustellen und sie zu erledigen. Aber konnte er es mit beiden aufnehmen? Er wollte nicht, dass sie die Kugel in ihre Hände bekamen, zumindest nicht ohne einen Kampf, also hatte er nur eine Wahl. „Kommt mit mir."

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Bulma, als sie Vegeta weiter in die Gasse hineinfolgte.

„Fort von den Massen. Ich werde gegen sie kämpfen müssen und ich möchte den Ort aussuchen. Sie werden mich nicht erwarten, also ist der Überraschungsmoment auf meiner Seite. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit." Er trat weiter in die Dunkelheit, bis er einen kleinen Spalt zwischen zwei Gebäuden erblickte. „Versteckt Euch dort. Ich werde die Kugel an mich nehmen. Wenn ich diesen Kampf nicht gewinne, dann wartet Ihr, bis sie weg sind und dann werdet Ihr Euch ein Schiff suchen und nach Hause fahren." Er drückte ihr den kleinen Beutel mit den Goldmünzen in die Hände. Und dann tat er etwas, was Bulma niemals erwartet hätte. Er zog ihre beiden Kapuzen herunter und küsste sie kurz und leidenschaftlich. „Was auch immer passiert, bleibt hier und kommt nicht heraus." Noch immer von seiner Tat überrascht, konnte Bulma nur nicken und versteckte sich in der Lücke.

* * *

„Hier sind zu viele Leute", sagte Zarbon mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Wir werden ihn so nie finden."

„Vielleicht ist er in einer Bar", versuchte sein Begleiter ihn zu einem Getränk zu überreden.

„Warte", sagte der andere plötzlich. „Sie bewegt sich wieder. Er scheint in einer der kleineren Gassen zu sein."

Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden, bewegten sie sich in die naheste Gasse und folgten dem Punkt auf ihrer Karte bis er anhielt und sie sich sicher waren, dass sich die Kugel irgendwie in der Nähe befinden musste.

„Wer und wo immer Ihr seid, kommt heraus! Oder wollt Ihr verstecken spielen?", rief Zarbon in die scheinbar leere Gasse.

Ein leises Lachen ertönte aus einer dunklen Ecke und eine Person, die in einem Umhang mit Kapuze gekleidet war, trat heraus. „Oh nein, das Spiel ist lange vorbei. Kein Verstecken mehr. Nun wird es Zeit für euch zu sterben." Er trat in das Licht des Mondes und ließ seine Kapuze herunter.

„Vegeta", keuchte Dodoria.

„Vegeta", sagte sein Partner, nur wesentlich ruhiger.

„Der einzig wahre."

Von dort, wo sie in der Dunkelheit versteckt war, konnte Bulma nur zuschauen und beten, das alles gut enden würde.


	32. Vegeta gegen Zarbon und Dodoria

**A/N: Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel! Die Antwort zu deiner Review, Mangafan, findest du am Ende! Danke noch mal wieder für deinen Kommentar!

* * *

**

**Kapitel 31: Vegeta gegen Zarbon und Dodoria**

„So", sprach Zarbon, der von Vegetas plötzlichem Erscheinen oder der Tatsache, dass er noch lebte, anscheinend überhaupt nicht beeindruckt war. „Darf ich fragen, wie du den Sturm überlebt hast? Ihr Affen schein viel härter ihm Nehmen zu sein, als wir immer dachten."

Falls Vegeta davon beleidigt war, als ein Affe bezeichnet zu werden, so zeigte er es nicht. Stattdessen trat er ruhig und gesammelt auf und erlaubte nur das leiseste Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Wir _Affen_ sind nicht so schnell klein zu kriegen. Es mag dort draußen Leute geben, die uns kräftemäßig überlegen sind, aber unser Wille ist unübertroffen. Besonders der Wille zu überleben."

„Aha. Ich nehme an, das Weib war nicht so glücklich wie du?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ein einfaches menschliches Wesen in der Lage gewesen wäre zu überleben, nachdem es in die tobende See gestoßen wurde?"

„Nun", sein Gegner zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, „vielleicht hatte sie einen Retter. Radditz hat überall rumerzählt, dass es so schien, als ob du deine Geisel ziemlich _lieb_ gewonnen hattest."

Vegeta schnaubte. „Das Weib war gut für eine Nacht, aber nicht mehr. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass selbst wir Piraten ab und an ein bisschen _Spannung_ abbauen müssen und dieses Weib war dabei sehr von _Nutzen_." Er spürte sofort, nachdem er dieses gesagt hatte, das Schuldgefühl in sich aufsteigen. Ja, am Anfang hatte er gedacht, dass sie ihm so von Nutzen sein könnte, doch je mehr Zeit er mit ihr verbringen musste und je besser er sie kennen lernte, so begann sich ein Gefühl tief in seiner Seele auszubreiten – einer Seele, deren er seit Jahren nicht mehr bewusst gewesen war. Er hatte es dann nicht verstanden und war jetzt auch noch nicht viel näher dran, das zu verstehen. Das einzige was er wusste, war, dass er Bulma keinesfalls wehtun wollte. Er wollte, dass sie sicher war. Und er hoffte, dass sie das, was er gesagt hatte, nicht glaubte.

Zarbon brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Das ist wahr. Nun, dann hoffe ich für dich, dass sie wirklich gut war, denn sie wird das letzte Weib sein, dass du jemals hattest. Dodoria, ich will mir meine Hände nicht schmutzig machen. Würdest du…?"

„Natürlich." Dodoria, der sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, trat nun vor und knackte mit seinen Fingerknöcheln. Er zog eine der beiden Pistolen aus seinem Gürtel und näherte sich Vegeta.

Er sah den Angriff nie kommen.

Vegeta bewegte sich unglaublich schnell und erschien direkt vor ihm. Ein gut platzierter Tritt an die Hand, in der Dodoria die Pistole hielt, sah die Pistole ein paar Meter weit fliegen, bis sie von einer Wand abprallte und direkt vor der Öffnung liegen blieb, in der Bulma sich versteckte. Dodoria gaffte auf seine nun leere und pochende Hand, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Angreifer zuwandte, der grausam grinste.

Es war wirklich schon lange her, seit Vegeta sich so während er eines Kampfes gefühlt hatte. Er fühlte sich lebendig. Er wusste, er konnte Dodoria ohne Probleme besiegen und er würde nicht spielen. Oh nein, er hatte vor ihn zu demütigen, ihm zu zeigen, dass Saiyajins nicht einfach nur _Affen_ waren. Vegeta zog seine Faust zurück und, als er den Ausdruck absoluter Überraschung und Unglauben in den Augen seines Gegners sah, schlug ihm mitten ins Gesicht. Er spürte das eklige und sehr zufriedenstellende Knirschen von Knochen unter seinen Fingern bevor Dodoria zurückstolperte und das Bewusstsein verlor.

Vegeta nahm sich einen Augenblick um sein Werk zu bewundern und wandte sich dann schließlich Zarbon zu, dessen Gesicht ein wenig blasser geworden war. Der Saiyajin konnte ihn verstehen. Das letzte Mal, als sie gekämpft hatten, hatte Dodoria ihn als Sandsack benutzt und jetzt, nur ein paar Monate später, lag der gleiche Gegner zu seinen Füßen, bewusstlos nach nur zwei – wenn er die Entwaffnung mitzählte – Angriffen.

Das Grinsen verschwand, ersetzt von einem Ausdruck verbissener Entschlossenheit, als er sich seinem neuen Gegner stellte. Zarbon würde nicht so leicht zu besiegen sein wie Dodoria, das wusste Vegeta sehr gut, doch er wusste auch dass _er_ stark und geschickt genug war um Friezas besten Mann zu besiegen.

„Nun, Dodoria ist aus dem Spiel, erst mal. Er lenkte eh nur ab. Ich werde das, was ich angefangen habe, beenden, sobald du tot bist."

Zarbon fasste sich endlich wieder. „Nun denn, aber sag mir erst eines… Warum rebellierst du gegen Frieza?"

„Das ist einfach. Ich mochte ihn nie. Wir Saiyajins sind eine stolze Rasse und deshalb hassen wir die, die uns Befehle erteilen wollen. Zuvor wurde ich von seiner Macht unterdrückt, doch dann fand ich eine Möglichkeit, genug Macht zu bekommen, um ihn zu besiegen."

„Der Schatz der Macht."

„Frieza wird ihn niemals kriegen. Mit diesen Kugeln kann ich es endlich schaffen, ihn umzubringen."

Wieder lachte Zarbon nur. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so ignorant ist wie du. Glaubst du wirklich, dass die Kugeln dir genug Macht geben können um ihn zu besiegen? Ihr Saiyajins seid schwach und nicht einmal die Kugeln könnten das ändern."

„Warum hat Frieza dann vor den Saiyajins Angst, wenn nicht wegen unserer Macht? Und nun werde ich dir zeigen, zu was ich wirklich in der Lage bin!"

Vegeta stürzte sich auf Zarbon, Zarbons Faust schlug aus, doch der Saiyajin fing sie ohne Probleme ab und drückte sie zurück. Zarbon schwankte ein paar Schritte zurück bevor er sein Messer aus seinem Stiefel zog und es auf Vegeta warf. Vegeta blockte es mit einem Wink seiner Hand ab und stürmte dann auf seinen Gegner zu, wobei sein Ellenbogen hart mit Zarbons Kiefer zusammentraf. Friezas Mann trat nach ihm, Vegeta wich ihm aus und ließ auch einen Tritt los, der sein Ziel traf.

Zarbon stolperte zu Boden und blieb dort auf allen Vieren um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er wollte gerade wieder aufstehen, als ein weiter Tritt ihn im Rücken traf und ihn wieder auf die Hände und Füße fallen ließ. Sein Blick wanderte nach rechts. Dodorias Körper lag neben ihn und wenn er nach links geschaut hätte, hätte er Bulma in der dunklen Lücke gesehen.

„Das ist nicht möglich", keuchte er, als er schmerzvoll wieder aufstand und sich umdrehte.

„Oh, ja, das ist es…", verspottete Vegeta ihn. Er verstecke vorsichtig das Messer, das er aufgesammelt hatte, nachdem Zarbon das zweite Mal zu Boden gegangen war, in seiner rechten hand. „Komm schon, Zarbon… Was ist los? Schon müde?"

Der andere brummte wütend und startete einen kopflosen Angriff. Vegeta grinste siegessicher. Er hatte nur darauf gewartet. Obwohl er es nicht zugegeben wollte, so hatte der Kampf ihn auch ein wenig erschöpft, selbst wenn es nicht so aussah, und er wusste, dass er ihn jetzt beenden musste. Außerdem wollte er nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden, als er es durch dieses Zusammentreffen schon getan hatte. Er verlagerte das Messer in seiner Hand nochmals, sodass es angenehm zu gebrauchen aber noch immer versteckt war.

Zarbon kam näher. Vegetas linke Faust schwang nach vorne und versank tief im Magen des anderen ohne die Haut zu zerreißen. Zarbon krümmte sich und Vegeta nutzte die Möglichkeit um seinen linken Arm und seinen hals zu schlingen, um ihn davon abzuhalten, weiter zu fallen und schlitzte ihm die Kehle mit dem vorher versteckten Messer auf.

Ein gurgelndes Geräusch kam aus Zarbons Mund und Blut strömte ihn regelmäßigen Schlägen aus der Wunde. Vegeta ließ den sterbenden Mann zu Boden fallen und wartete bis der Blutfluss stetig und Zarbons Augen tot waren. Er wischte den Schweiß von seiner Stirn, sich nicht darum kümmernd, dass seine Hände und sein linker Ärmel blutgetränkt waren. Nun war nur noch Frieza übrig, obwohl er es stark bezweifelte, dass er ohne die Kugeln eine Chance hatte, selbst wenn Frieza auch nicht alle sieben Kugeln besaß.

Tief in Gedanken versunken bückte er sich und durchsuchte Zarbons Taschen nach Dingen, die sie gebrauchen könnten. Zwei weitere Pistolen, ein weiteres Messer in seinem Stiefel versteckt, ein paar Münzen und das wichtigste. Eine der drei magischen Karten. Er studierte sie gründlich und mochte nicht, was er dort sah. Vier Kugeln waren in Frieza's Palast und zwei weitere Kugeln waren Frieza gefährlich nahe. Sie würden den Palast innerhalb der nächsten Stunde erreichen. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass Friezas Männer die beiden Kugeln, die in Kakarottos Besitz gewesen waren, in die Hände bekommen hatten. Die harte Schlussfolgerung daraus wäre, dass Kakarotto und seine Mannschaft entweder tot waren oder gefangen genommen wurden. Wie sollte er dem Weib das beibringen?

Plötzlich hallte ein Pistolenschuss durch die Gasse. Vegeta verharrte mitten in der Bewegung, fühlte jedoch keinen Schmerz. Überhaupt keinen. Die Kugel war nicht für ihn bestimmt gewesen. Er richtete sich vorsichtig auf und drehte sich um. Dodoria lag auf dem Boden, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, mit der Pistole noch in seiner Hand und einem kleinen Loch in seinem Rücken, direkt über dem Herzen, aus dem Blut floss. Sein Blick wanderte aufwärts und blieb auf Bulma ruhen, deren Hände die rauchende Pistole, die er am Anfang des Kampfes aus Dodorias Hand entfernt hatte, umklammerten.

Sie hatte sein Leben gerettet. Sie hatte ihn gerettet! Warum?

Vegeta sah sie sich genauer an. Sie sah am Boden zerstört aus und das war kein Wunder. Sie war gerade Zeugin eines extrem grausamen Kampfes gewesen und sie hatte jemanden getötet. Ihre Hände und ihr ganzer Körper zitterten und ihr Gesicht war unnatürlich blass. Er fürchtete sich davor, was sie jetzt tun könnte.

Er hob langsam seinen rechten Arm, während er über die Leiche auf sie zutrat, und öffnete seine Handfläche. „Weib…" Er sprach zu ihr, als ob sie jede Sekunde die Fassung verlieren könnte. Er hielt vor ihr an, gerade nahe genug, sodass sie sich berühren würden, wenn beide ihre Arme ausstreckten. „Gebt mir die Pistole…" Er erwischte sie, wie sie auf seine blutige Hand starrte und fluchte leise. „Bulma… Schau mich an, in meine Augen und gib mir die Pistole." Seine Stimme war streng und sanft zur gleichen Zeit.

Bulma blickte von der Hand auf sein Gesicht und in seine Augen. Der Griff um die Pistole löste sich und sie fiel scheppernd zu boden. Bevor Vegeta wusste, was los war, klammerte sie sich an ihn, als ob ihr Leben davon abhing.

Er atmete erleichtert auf und hielt sie fest an sich. „Es ist in Ordnung", sagte er und versuchte, beruhigend zu klingen, war sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob er damit Erfolg hatte. Das war alles Neuland für ihn. Er klopfte ihr unbeholfen auf den Rücken bevor er sie sanft wieder von sich wegzog. Er wollte sie fragen, warum, merkte jedoch, dass er das nicht konnte, nicht, wenn er ihr in die Augen schaute, die noch vom Schock geweitet waren. Das einzige, was er ihr jetzt irgendwie mitteilen musste, war, dass sie von diesem Ort abhauen mussten.

„Ich-ich habe ihn getötet", stotterte sie schließlich.

„Ich weiß… Gehe aber mit dir nicht so hart ins Gericht. Wenn du es nicht getan hättest, dann hätte ich das getan."

„Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, dann hätte er dich umgebracht", widersprach Bulma ihm.

„Ja, das ist wahr. Du hast mein Leben gerettet. Und dafür möchte ich dir danken", sagte er ehrlich. „Es ist nicht leicht für dich, jemanden getötet zu haben, das verstehe ich, aber wir müssen weiter. Jemand muss diesen Schuss gehört haben und auf dem Weg hierher sein. Glaubst du, dass du das kannst?"

Sie nickte eisern und richtete sich auf, als sie den bedächtigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sah. „Was ist los?"

Vegeta schaute sie an. Konnte er es ihr wirklich erzählen? Es könnte sie antreiben weiter zu ziehen, könnte jedoch auch das genaue Gegenteil erlangen, nämlich, dass sie zusammenbrach. Jedoch sagte ihm der Blick in ihren Augen, dass sie jede Lüge, die er ihr erzählen könnte, sofort durchschauen würde, also hatte er keine andere Wahl. „Ich glaube, dass Frieza jetzt sechs Kugeln besitzt."

„Was?" Ihre Stimme war leise und klang ängstlich.

„Die Karte", er zeigte sie ihr in seiner linken Hand, „zeigt sechs Kugeln in Friezas Palast. Das muss bedeuten…"

„Das meine Freunde tot sind."

„Oder gefangen genommen wurden, was ich eher glaube. Ich kenne Frieza. Er will Aufmerksamkeit, also glaube ich, dass er sie gefangen genommen hat, um sie öffentlich hinzurichten…"

„Worauf warten wir dann noch? Lass uns zu Friezas Palast gehen und sie befreien!" Sie hob die Pistole wieder auf und, nachdem sie sie untersucht hatte, warf sie sie wieder weg. Sie hatte den einzigen Schuss benutzt und wollte sie nicht neu laden. Stattdessen trat sie vorsichtig über Dodorias Leiche und zog die unbenutzte Pistole aus seinen Händen, bevor sie sie in den Gürtel ihres Kleides steckte. Bulma wandte sich dann wieder Vegeta zu und ruhte ihre Hände auf ihren Hüften. „Nun?"

Er grinste sie an und führte sie aus der Gasse hinaus. Das war wirklich sein Weib. Was sie nicht umbrachte, machte sie nur noch stärker. Sehr wie ein Saiyajin.

Er führte sie durch andere Gassen, als die, durch die sie gekommen waren, bis sie bei Stallungen angekommen waren. „Wir müssen reiten, ansonsten bezweifle ich, dass wir schnell genug sind"; flüsterte er. „Du weißt, wie man reitet, oder? Und ich spreche nicht von diesem dummen Damensattel."

„Natürlich", schnaubte Bulma. „Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass ich mit Goku und Krillin als beste Freunde aufgewachsen bin."

„Wir werden diese beiden nehmen"; sagte er zu ihr und wies auf ein schwarzes und ein braunes Pferd. „Sie sehen stark und frisch aus. Du wartest hier auf mich und sei bereit, aufzusteigen, wenn ich wiederkomme."

„Gut", flüsterte sie zurück. Kurz bevor Vegeta gehen konnte, fuhr sie fort, „Oh, und Vegeta? Gut für eine Nacht, was?"

Er grinste zurück. „Nein, viel mehr als das." Und dann lief er los.

* * *

**Antwort auf Review:**

**Ich glaube, man kann schon sagen, dass es sich jetzt langsam alle zuspitzt. Hab jetzt gerade vor ein paar Tagen das 38. Kapitel fertiggestellt, und das bedeutet auch, dass die Story bald zu Ende sein wird. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie lang sie genau sein wird, denke aber allerhöchstens 45 Kapitel. Denn, selbst wenn der Kampf vorbei ist, so ist ja noch längst nicht alles andere vorbei, richtig? Wie du wahrscheinlich in diesem Kapitel gesehen hast, solltest du Vegeta nicht so sehr unterschätzen... Man darf nicht vergessen – im Manga hat er Zarbon und Dodoria auch als „normaler" Saiyajin fertig gemacht. Hoffe, du mochtest das Kapitel, auch wenn es ein wenig kürzer war... Bis zum nächsten Mal!**


	33. Der Verräter

**A/N: Mmh, noch keine Review zu diesem Kapitel? Macht auch nichts, so halte ich euch nicht lange auf und ihr könnt sofort weiterlesen! Viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Kapitel 32: Der Verräter**

Frieza stand im Thronsaal seines großen Palastes, Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und blickte hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. Nur ein paar Kerzen erleuchteten den Raum, ansonsten war es stockdunkel. Der Mond schien durch das Fenster, doch auch er brachte nicht viel Licht. Der Blick durch das Fenster war auf seinen großen Innenhof gerichtet, wo zur gleichen Zeit mehrere Galgen zusätzlich zu denen, die bereits dort standen, errichtet wurden. Er liebte öffentliche Hinrichtungen, sogar mehr als die Dorfbewohner, die sie nur wegen der Aufregung anschauten. Wie auch immer, er hatte noch nie eine so große Hinrichtung ausgerichtet. Frieza war sich noch nicht über die genaue Anzahl der Opfer sicher, nahm jedoch an, dass die zusätzlichen Galgen für seine Zwecke genügen sollten.

Er entfaltete seine Hände und nahm die Karte vom Tisch neben sich auf. Ein böswilliges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er die Punkte sah, die sich auf seinen Palast zu bewegten. Radditz und seine Männer sollten jede Minute mit ihren Gefangenen und den Kugeln ankommen, während er die Ankunftszeit von Zarbon und Dodoria und deren Kugel auf Mittag schätzte, rechtzeitig um ihre Feinde hängen zu sehen. Alles verlief nach seinem Plan. In nur ein paar Stunden würde er das mächtigste und meistgefürchtetste Wesen auf der Welt sein.

Frieza legte die Karte zurück und hob stattdessen den Kelch Rotwein an seine Lippen. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…", murmelte er, als er die Fackeln in der Nähe sah. Radditz kam zurück. Die Wachen auf den Wachtürmen kündigten seine Ankunft an und die Sklaven öffneten das große hölzerne Tor. Lord Frieza stellte den Kelch auf den Tisch und verließ den Thronsaal.

Er hieß sie im Innenhof willkommen und beobachtete wie Radditz und seine Männer von ihren Pferden abstiegen und sie den verantwortlichen Stallburschen übergaben. Genauso wie Frieza es erwartet und erhofft hatte, waren sie nicht alleine. Die Gefangenen, deren Hände hinter deren Rücken gefesselt waren, wurden von den Pferden, die sie mit den Piraten teilten, heruntergezogen und nach vorne gestoßen. Frieza runzelte die Stirn. Das war wirklich die interessanteste Mannschaft, die er je gesehen hatte. Ein paar Menschen, von denen einer viel kleiner war als die anderen beiden, zwei Weiber und ein Kind, ein kleines Wesen, das wie ein Hofnarr aussah, ein Namekianerkind und ein Namekianerkrieger. Und zusätzlich zu alledem war ihr Kapitän ein Saiyajin. Unglücklicherweise für sie, befand sich der Saiyajin momentan in seinem Kerker, und genoss hoffentlich seine Gesellschaft solange er es noch konnte.

„Sir", Radditz verbeugte sich, „Ich freue mich Euch mitzuteilen, dass unsere kleine Mission erfolgreich war. Wir haben die gesamte Mannschaft meines Bruders gefangen nehmen können und die zwei Kugeln für Euch beschafft."

Frieza blickte zu dem Beutel, den Radditz in seinen Händen hielt und grinste. „Gut. Lasst uns reingehen um uns darum und um die Gefangenen zu kümmern."

Ohne mehr sagen zu müssen, wandte er sich um und ging zurück in den Palast. Radditz schaute seine Kameraden an und hob seinen Arm und sagte, bevor er seinem Lord folgte, „Ihr habt ihn gehört. Bringt die Gefangenen rein."

Die anderen Piraten ergriffen ihren jeweiligen Gefangenen und zogen oder stießen ihn durch die offenen Türen und die langen Flure entlang, bis sie im Thronsaal standen. Die Mannschaft wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte zu kämpfen oder Widerstand zu leisten. Am Anfang, direkt nach ihrer Gefangennahme, hatten sie gekämpft, doch nachdem Radditz gedroht hatte sie zu töten und mit dem Schwächsten zu beginnen, hatte Krillin ihnen befohlen, ruhig zu bleiben und nichts Dummes anzustellen. Zumindest waren sie nun an dem Ort, wo sie hinwollten seit die Kintoun im Sturm zerstört worden war. Die einzige unbeantwortete Frage war jetzt nur noch, wie sie Friezas Kugeln in die Finger kriegen sollten _und_ aus dem Palast fliehen konnten.

Krillin wusste die Antwort darauf nicht, und, den Ausdrücken auf ihren Gesichtern nach zu urteilen, hatten die anderen auch keinen blassen Schimmer, dachten aber, obwohl die Stimmung sehr gedämpft war, darüber nach. Er bemerkte, wie sie fast geschlagen Radditz beobachteten, der Frieza die Kugeln übergab, welche dann auf ein rotes Samtkissen auf einem Podest gelegt wurden. Ein plötzlicher Schauer jagte ihm über den Rücken, als Frieza sich ihnen mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zuwandte.

„Wer von Euch ist Son Goku?", fragte er. Natürlich kannte er die Antwort dazu schon. Keiner von ihnen war Son Goku, da der berühmte Seemann momentan in seinem Kerker verkümmerte. Doch Frieza wollte nicht, dass sie das erfuhren. Zumindest noch nicht.

Krillin atmete einmal tief durch und trat dann vor. „Unser Kapitän, Son Goku, fand seinen Tod in dem Sturm. Ich bin sein erster Offizier und trage somit die Verantwortung für seine Mannschaft. Ich verlange, dass Ihr uns gehen lasst, da wir für Euch und Euer Volk keine Bedrohung darstellen."

„Ihr seid tapfer, kleiner Mann", sprach Frieza, obwohl seine Stimme keine Bewunderung sondern nur Spott enthielt. „Doch ich bin abgeneigt, Eurem Ersuchen die Einwilligung zu erteilen."

„Ihr müsst uns gehen lassen!"

Frieza wandte seinen Kopf zu der schwarzhaarigen Frau, die ihn so unhöflich von der Seite angesprochen hatte, ohne vorher gefragt worden zu sein. Sie war noch jung und auch nett anzusehen. Außerdem blickte sie ihn nicht, wie es die meisten Frauen taten, mit Furcht sondern mit hoch erhobenem Haupt an. Er gab dem Piraten, der sie hielt, ein kleines Handzeichen, sie nach vorne zu bringen. „Wie ist Euer Name, gnädige Frau?"

„Son ChiChi. Ich bin Gyuu Maos Tochter und Ehefrau von Son Goku." Ihre Stimme zitterte überhaupt nicht, als sie dieses sagte. Sie wusste auch, dass sie schon zuviel gesagt hatte, aber sie wollte diesem _Biest _nicht die Genugtuung geben, preiszugeben, wie viel Angst sie hatte.

„Miss Son… Ihr wisst, dass es unhöflich ist, zwei Männer, die sich unterhalten, zu unterbrechen, nehme ich an. Aber ich werde es dieses Mal durchgehen lassen, wenn Ihr mir einen Gefallen tut." Frieza beobachtete zufrieden, wie sich die Augen des Weibes ein wenig weiteten, und er lachte leise. „Ihr seid ein hübsches Ding, genauso wie Eure blonde Freundin. Ihr würdet einen netten Zugang zu meinem…"

ChiChi spie ihm ins Gesicht und hinderte Frieza somit daran, den Satz zu beenden. Schon in der nächsten Sekunde merkte sie einen schneidenden Schmerz in ihrer Wange, als der Pirat, der sie hielt, sie so hart geschlagen hatte, dass sie zu Boden geworfen wurde. Plötzlich ging alles zu schnell. Sie hörte, wie Gohan nach ihr rief und dann lag auch der Pirat auf dem Boden, nur wenige Meter von dem Platz entfernt, wo er zuvor gestanden hatte. Sie blickte hoch um ihren Sohn zwischen sich und Frieza stehen zu sehen. ChiChi wünschte sich, er hätte nicht eingegriffen und die Kraft offenbart, die sie schon bemerkt hatte, als er noch ein Kleinkind gewesen war, denn jetzt huschte ein Ausdruck über Friezas Gesicht, der ihr sagte, dass er verstand, als er eins und eins zusammenzählte.

„Ich verstehe", murmelte er. Dieser Junge war das erste Halbblut, das er je gesehen hat. Saiyajins waren dafür bekannt gewesen, zu stolz gewesen zu sein als sich mit anderen Rassen zu paaren. Er war auch stark für sein Alter, stärker als ein normales Saiyajinkind gewesen wäre.

Frieza erkannte plötzlich die Möglichkeiten, die das Kind schaffen könnte und begann, einen Plan in seinem Kopf zu formulieren. Vielleicht konnte er ihn umerziehen, ihn in der Kunst der Piraterie unterrichten lassen. Das Kind war noch jung genug um erfolgreich korrumpiert werden zu können, nicht wie der junge Prinz Vegeta, der etwa fünf Jahre älter gewesen war, als Frieza ihn _unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte_. In diesem Alter würde es wesentlich einfacher sein, als bei dem Prinzen, der in seinen ersten zehn Lebensjahren schon genug Zeit gehabt hatte, um eine starke Persönlichkeit zu entwickeln, die nicht vollständig gebändigt werden konnte.

Wie auch immer, wenn das Kind am Ende ihm gegenüber loyal war und auch würdig war, könnte er ihn als seinen Erben anführen. Frieza war kein Illusionist. Er wusste, dass, selbst wenn er die Kugeln besaß, er eines Tages durch hohes Alter oder Krankheit sterben würde. Das Kind könnte großartiges vollbringen, wenn es die _richtigen_ Lehrmeister hatte. Doch das bedeutete, er müsste ihn zuerst von allem loslösen, was ihm etwas bedeutete – seine Familie und Freunde. „Wie ist dein Name, Junge?"

Gohan blickte ihn störrisch an, als er antwortete, „Mein Name ist Son Gohan. Ich bin Son Gokus Sohn."

„Gohan. Nach deinem Urgroßvater benannt, nehme ich an? Ich habe ihn einmal kurz getroffen, vor vielen Jahren, bevor ich auf dieser Insel an die Macht kam. Er war damals noch ein junger Mann gewesen, ein gute Kämpfer, obwohl er mich niemals hätte schlagen können. Ich hatte ihm eine hohe Position in meinen Reihen angeboten, ihm Macht angeboten, aber er hatte abgelehnt. Und schau was es ihm gebracht hat…" In der Zwischenzeit war der Pirat, den Gohan zu Boden gebracht hatte, wieder auf die Beine gekommen und hatte ChiChi wieder hochgerissen. „Entferne die Fesseln des Jungen."

Gohan konnte die Blicke der anderen in seinem Rücken spüren, als er seine geröteten Handgelenke rieb und beobachtete, wie Frieza zu den Dragonballs ging, einen aufnahm und ihn sorgfältig musterte. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, als er versuchte, die Geschehnisse zu analysieren. Es herrschte im ganzen Saal Todesstille, da niemand sich traute, etwas zu sagen.

„Was hältst du von Macht, Gohan?", durchbrach Frieza schließlich die ohrenbetäubende Stille. „Ohne Macht wäre ich jetzt nicht, wo ich bin. Alle Leute in höheren Positionen haben Macht. Ich könnte dich zu einem von ihnen machen, Gohan. Ich könnte dir Macht geben. Ich könnte dich in der Kunst des Kämpfens und Segelns lehren. Du könntest der beste werden, besser und berühmter als dein verstorbener Vater und Urgroßvater. Ich kann dich zu einer Legende machen, sogar zu deinen Lebzeiten. Dein Urgroßvater hatte mein großzügiges Angebot abgelehnt und er ist gestorben. Ich lebe jedoch noch. Was meinst du nun, junger Gohan? Willst du diese Macht?"

Frieza legte die Kugel zurück zu den anderen und ging zu Gohan, der noch vor seiner Mutter stand, doch dessen Haltung keine Defensive mehr war. Er war entspannter, seine Arme über seiner Brust verschränkt. „Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass dein Leben leicht sein wird, besonders deine Jungend. Du wirst hart studieren und härter trainieren. Manchmal wirst du dich wegen deiner schmerzenden Muskeln nicht mehr bewegen können, aber am Ende wird sich das bezahlt machen, glaube mir." Frieza streckte dem Jungen seine Hand entgegen. „Bist du mit diesen Bedingungen einverstanden und lässt du mich dir zeigen, was wahre Macht ist?"

Gohan blickte zu der Hand, in Friezas Gesicht, zurück zur Hand und, mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, das Vegeta stolz gemacht hätte, schüttelte sie. „Einverstanden." Gohan musste sich nicht umdrehen, um die schockierten Gesichter der Mannschaft seines Vaters zu sehen, da er ihre überraschten Atemzüge und das Schluchzen seiner Mutter hinter sich hören konnte. Doch er drehte sich nicht zu ihnen um, sondern hielt mit Frieza, der äußerst zufrieden zu sein schien, den Augenkontakt.

„Nun denn, Nappa, bringe die Gefangen zu ihren Zellen, aber nicht in den Kerker."

„Aye, Sir." Nappa verbeugte sich. Er führte seine Kameraden aus dem Thronsaal heraus und ließ Frieza mit Radditz und dem Jungen alleine. Dieses Mal kämpften ihre Gefangenen jedoch, anstatt sich gehorsam wegführen zu lassen. Sie riefen nach Gohan und ChiChi brach zusammen. Ihre Schluchzer hallten im Saal wieder und sie brauchte die Unterstützung des Piraten, um zu gehen.

Der, der am meisten Widerstand leistete, war jedoch Piccolo. Er schaffte es mehrmals, seine Wache abzuschütteln und am Ende mussten zwei weitere helfen, ihn aus dem Saal zu zerren. „Gohan! Tu das nicht! Du kannst ihm nicht vertrauen! Gohan!" Seine Rufe konnten noch in den Fluren gehört werden, lange nachdem sie den Saal verlassen hatten.

Als sich die Türen hinter ihnen schlossen, wandte Frieza sich Radditz zu. „Du wirst den jungen Gohan zu seinen neuen Gemächern führen. Ich denke, die Gästesuite wäre erst einmal angemessen." Er kehrte seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Piraten nun dem Jungen zu. „Ich hoffe, du verstehst, dass ich dich erst einmal in deinen Zimmern einschließen muss. Aber sie sollten geräumig genug sein, damit du dich frei bewegen kannst."

„Natürlich", antwortete Gohan ruhig – er hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

„Nun denn, ihr dürft gehen. Und seid morgen bereit für den großen Tag."

„Jawohl, mein Lord." Radditz verbeugte sich. Gohan ahmte ihn nach und folgte ihm aus dem Saal.

Sie gingen durch ein paar Korridore – ihre Schritte waren zu dieser Nachtszeit die einzigen Geräusche in diesem Teil des Palastes – bis sie vor einer dunklen hölzernen Tür stehen blieben. Radditz drehte den Schlüssel, der bereits im Schloss steckte, und öffnete die Tür, was ein sehr großes Zimmer in den Farben rot und golden offen legte. Das rot stand im Kontrast zu dem blauen Marmor draußen im Gang, genauso wie die zahlreichen Teppiche auf dem dunklen Parkett von dem blauen Marmor abstachen. Ein Feuer brannte im Kamin um der kühlen Nachtluft entgegenzuwirken. Im Großen und Ganzen war das Zimmer warm und einladend, etwas, das niemand von einem Zimmer in diesem Palast erwartet hätte. Gohan kannte solche Zimmer nur von zu Hause.

„Das ist das Wohnzimmer. Die Tür dort drüben führt zum Schlafzimmer und vom Schlafzimmer aus führt eine weitere Tür in das angrenzende Bad", sagte Radditz zu ihm. „Du wirst morgen früh geweckt werden, damit du dich auf den großen Tag vorbereiten kannst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dich der Lord mit allem Nötigen versorgen wird. Sei stolz, Junge, dir wurde die einmalige Möglichkeit gegeben, Dinge zu erreichen, von denen du bisher nur träumen konntest." Obwohl der Grund dafür Radditz noch immer ein Rätsel war. Natürlich wusste er, dass der Junge ungewöhnlich stark war, da er schon am falschen Ende einer seiner Angriffe gewesen war, aber was hatte Frieza vor? Er zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Nur die Zukunft würde es zeigen. Radditz drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Gohan hörte das sanfte Klicken des Schlosses, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Frieza hatte ihn gewarnt, dass er in diesem Zimmer eingeschlossen sein würde, aber es machte ihm nichts aus. Er musste jetzt erst einmal ordentlich ausschlafen um wieder Kraft zu tanken und seine Reserven wieder aufzufüllen und das konnte er auch tun, wenn er eingeschlossen war.

Als er durch das Wohnzimmer in sein Schlafzimmer ging, bemerkte er nur abwesend die stattlichen Möbel und die mit Büchern gefüllten Regale. Das Schlafzimmer war ähnlich wie das Wohnzimmer dekoriert, in den gleichen Farben und teuren Möbeln. In der Mitte des Zimmert stand mit dem Rücken zu einer Wand ein Himmelbett. So müde und erschöpft wie er war, setzt er sich auf das Bett und zog sich aus. Als er nur noch seine Unterwäsche trug, schwang er seine Beine auf das Bett und zog die seidene Decke bis zu seinem Kinn hoch. Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er sich hinlegte, da er Schmerz in seinem Rücken, wo das Pferd ihn getreten hatte, zurückkam. Die ganze Zeit über, nachdem er aufgewacht und sich auf dem Pferd eines Piraten wiedergefunden hatte, bis zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt hatte er es geschafft, ihn zu unterdrücken, doch nun, wo er sich wieder entspannte und sein Körper ihm mitteilte, dass er keine Anspannung mehr vertragen konnte, spürte er ihn wieder. Doch auch das hielt den Schlaf nicht davon ab, ihn sofort übermannen zu wollen. Ein Gedanke ließ ihn allerdings nicht sofort los.

Gohan hatte sich davon abhalten müssen, Frieza zu fragen, was er damit meinte, dass morgen der _große Tag_ war. Er wusste, er würde es unweigerlich herausfinden, wenn er es sollte, aber er war trotzdem neugierig. Denn, was immer dieser _große Tag_ war, es klang wichtig. Gohan erinnerte sich, auf der verzauberten Karte gesehen zu haben, wie sich die letzte Kugel auf dem Weg zum Palast befand. Es könnte also bedeuten, dass der _große Tag_ die Vereinigung von allen sieben Kugeln sein könnte. Doch als er endlich einschlief und die dumpfen Geräusche von einem Hammer, der auf Holz traf, vernahm, erinnerte er sich auch vage an die Galgen, die im Innenhof errichtet wurden.


	34. Die Hinrichtung

**A/N: Mal wieder vielen herzlichen Dank für eure Reviews, Managafan und lounalily! Zwei Leser, auf die ich zählen kann! Wieso glaubt ihr mir nicht, dass Gohan zum Verräter geworden ist? Was, wenn das nun wirklich so ist? Nun, eigentlich kann ich so gar nicht so viel zu den Reviews sagen, sonst verderbe ich euch noch etwas an den kommenden Kapiteln. Deine Frage, Mangafan, ob es denn noch mehr Geschichten von mir geben wird, kann ich leider nur mit einem „Ich weiß nicht" beantworten, da ich momentan ziemlich viel mit meinen englischen Stories um die Ohren habe. Eine Fortsetzung zu dieser Geschichte ist grob in Planung, aber das wird wohl noch dauern, bis ich sie verwirklichen kann. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es bei dir mit Trunks/Pan Romanzen steht, sonst könntest du dir ja mal meine Story „Bis wir uns wiedersehen" zu Gemüte führen, wenn du das noch nicht getan hast – hab grad mal geguckt, ne Review gibt's da von dir noch nicht... Sonst hätte ich auf deutsch noch meine Harry Potter Fanfiction und meine Lost Warrior Saga (wo ich beim dritten Teil auch grad am Übersetzen bin), allerdings würde ich dir von Lost Warrior abraten (zumindest von den ersten beiden Teilen), da das meine ersten Geschichten waren und ich sowieso gerade dabei bin, das englische Original von Lost Warrior I umzuschreiben (jetzt merk ich erst, wie mies die waren). Ansonsten müsstest du halt einfach warten, bis ich es irgendwann mal schaffe, die Fortsetzung hierzu zu schreiben.**

**So, nun will ich euch aber auch nicht länger aufhalten! Viel Spaß und bis nächste Woche!

* * *

**

**Kapitel 33: Die Hinrichtung**

Niemand in den dunklen Zellen wagte es ein Wort zu sagen. Es war fast unnatürlich ruhig, als nur die schluchzenden Geräusche einer Frau die Stille durchbrachen. Keiner von den Gefangenen konnte wirklich verstehen, was gerade in Friezas Thronsaal geschehen war. Einer von ihnen, und vor allem der unwahrscheinlichste, hatte sie verraten, seine Seele für Macht verkauft – ein Kind zu allem Überfluss. Der kleine, unschuldige Gohan war mit dem Biest selbst einen Handel eingegangen.

Die Stimmung in den Zellen war sehr düster. Sie wussten, dass ihre Aussichten, hier lebend herauszukommen, fast nicht existent waren. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis Frieza alle sieben Kugeln in seinen Händen hielt und er dann unbesiegbar war. Die Welt wie sie sie kannten würde aufhören zu existieren, genauso wie sie. Terror würde sich über das Land und das Meer verbreiten und niemand würde vor dem Schrecken, der Frieza hieß, sicher sein.

_Wir haben versagt_, war alles, das Krillin denken konnte. Sie hatten dabei versagt, Bulma zu befreien, dabei versagt, dass das Böse alle Kugeln in seinen Besitz bekam, dabei versagt, einen von ihnen zu beschützen.

Plötzlich hallte ein Brüllen durch das steinwandige Gefängnis. Piccolo hat sich gegen die Gitterstäbe geworfen, aber seine Versuche waren umsonst – sie bewegten sich nicht einen Zentimeter. Nicht, dass er oder einer von ihnen erwartet hätte, dass es funktionierte. Dieser Angriff war nur eine Handlung, die durch Frustration und Hilflosigkeit ausgelöst wurde. Gereizt lief der Namekianer in dem begrenzten Raum der Zelle hin und her. Frieza verspottete sie – er hatte noch nicht einmal Wachen vor deren Zellen platziert. „Das kann nicht sein!"

„Oh ja, das kann es", stoppte ihn die ruhige Stimme von Juuhachigou. Es war das erste Mal seit ihrer Gefangennahme, dass sie etwas gesagt hatte. Sie saß in einer der Zellen, die seiner gegenüber lag, zusammen mit ChiChi und Dende. Piccolo, Chao-Zu und Krillin teilten sich eine, wie Yamchu und Tenshinhan. „Wir sind hier, in Friezas Palast, Gefangene ohne einen Ausweg. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass der Junge ein Verräter ist und sich lieber selbst rettet, indem er sich Frieza zuwendet, während ich daran zweifle, dass wir lange genug leben werden, um zu sehen, wie er das erste Mal tötet. Es sei denn natürlich, er bedient bei unserer Hinrichtung einen der Galgen dort draußen. Und erzählt mir nicht, ihr habt nicht gesehen, wie sie gebaut wurden!"

„Gohan würde so etwas niemals tun"; flüsterte ChiChi zwischen ihren Schluchzern. „Er würde nie in der Lage sein, jemanden so herzlos zu töten."

„Er würde", murmelte Krillin. „Und er hat es getan. Du hast ihn nicht gesehen, ChiChi. Als er gegen Cell gekämpft hat, hat er keine Gnade gezeigt, überhaupt keine. Er war darauf aus gewesen, dass Cell litt, bevor er ihn töten wollte. Diese Macht, sie muss ihm klargemacht haben, zu was genau er in der Lage ist. Sie hat ihn korrumpiert. Gohan ist ein schlauer Junge. Er wusste, dass Frieza diese Macht in ihm erkennen würde und er wusste auch, dass der einzige Ausweg darin bestand, sich auf die Seite des Feindes zu schlagen. Also hat er das getan."

Die Gruppe verfiel wieder ins Schweigen, sogar ChiChis Schluchzen verstarb, da die unverblümten und schockierenden Worte ihres Freundes ihr Ziel getroffen hatten. Jeder von ihnen war in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, schmiedeten Fluchtpläne oder dachten nur über die Geschehnisse der letzten paar Tage und Stunden nach. Sogar Piccolo hatte sich in eine Ecke seiner Zelle zurückgezogen und saß dort mit geschlossenen Augen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er einen Gedanken, mehr eine Vermutung in seinem Hinterkopf, doch hatte er es noch nicht geschafft, sie zu ergreifen. Trotz dem, was Krillin gesagt hatte, egal wie wahr es auch klang, fehlte etwas, ein kleines Detail, dass er übersehen oder vergessen hatte.

Piccolo ignorierte sämtliche ihn umgebende Geräusche, egal wie klein oder leise sie waren und konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung. Er verfiel langsam in einen tranceartigen Zustand, was ihm half, das fehlende Detail zu suchen. Er fühlte sich, als ob er in der Dunkelheit schwebte, bis er ein kleines goldenes Licht vor sich sah. Er streckte seine Hand aus und festigte seinen Griff darum. Das goldene Glühen breitete sich aus und umgab ihn vollständig, als er plötzlich mit einem Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht aus der Trance erwachte. _Das ist es!_ Er stand schnell auf und ging auf die Gitterstäbe zu, wobei er die überraschten Blicke der anderen ignorierte. _Die Hoffnung ist noch nicht verloren._

* * *

Gohan wachte auf, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf sein Gesicht trafen. Es war noch immer sehr früh am Morgen und er hatte keine Ahnung, wann genau er in der vorherigen Nacht zu Bett gekommen war, doch er fühlte sich gut ausgeruht. Es war wirklich merkwürdig, wie entspannend und erholend eine Nacht, selbst wenn es nur ein paar Stunden waren, sein konnten, wenn man in einem echten und bequemen Bett schlief. Er stieg aus dem großen Bett, ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Der Wind trug die frische und salzige Brise zu ihm, als er die Augen schloss und tief einatmete. Diese Stille war nach den stetigen Geräuschen, zu denen er in den letzten paar Wochen auf dem Schiff aufgewacht war, sehr angenehm.

Er streckte seine noch ein wenig schmerzenden Muskeln und schloss das Fenster wieder. Auf dem Boden vor seinem Bett fand er die Kleidung, die er am Tag zuvor getragen hatte und bemerkte, dass sie in diesem sauberen Zimmer wie dreckige Lumpen aussahen. Gohan legte sie zusammengefaltet auf einen Stuhl in seinem Schlafzimmer und nahm dann ein Bad, in der Hoffnung, dass das warme Wasser die letzten steifen Muskeln entspannen würde. Zu seiner großen Überraschung bemerkte er, dass er, um die Wanne mit warmem Wasser zu füllen, nur die Pumpe benutzen musste, die mit der Wanne verbunden war. Nachdem er etwas Seife in das Wasser getan hatte, legte er seine verbliebene Kleidung ab und sank in die entspannende Wärme.

Gohan schätzte, dass etwa eine halbe Stunde vergangen war, als er mit einem silberfarbenen Bademantel, der viel zu groß für ihn war, bekleidet aus dem Bad trat. Er runzelte verwirrt seine Stirn, als er sah, dass seine Kleidung verschwunden und stattdessen mit neuer ersetzt worden war. Innerlich mit den Schultern zuckend, zog er den Bademantel aus und zog die frische Unterwäsche, die weiße Hose, das weiße Leinenhemd, eine blaue Jacke, die mit goldenen Knöpfen verziert war, und die schwarzen Stiefel an. Die Kleidung war in Ordnung, aber er konnte nicht rausgehen, solange seine Haare so trug wie jetzt. Er durchwühlte die Schubladen und fand schließlich ein schwarzes Stück Stoff, dass er benutzen konnte, um sein Haar zurückzubinden. Endlich mit seinem Aussehen zufrieden, verließ er das Schlafzimmer.

Wieder einmal war Gohan überrascht, als das Wohnzimmer leer war. Er hätte erwartet, dass hier jemand auf ihn wartete. Auf der anderen Seite störte ihn das nicht all zu sehr. So konnte er das Zimmer noch ein bisschen erkunden bevor er zu Frieza gebracht wurde. Gohan ließ seine Hand über die teuren Möbelstücke und seine Augen über die Bücherregale gleiten. Ein kleines Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht, als er die enorme Bücheranzahl bemerkte. Es gab Romane, Gedichtsammlungen und Fachliteratur. Schließlich zog er ein Band, das _Seefahren durch die Jahrhunderte_ hieß heraus, ließ sich auf der bequemen Couch nieder und verbrachte die Zeit bis er abgeholt wurde, damit zu lesen. Das ganze Lernen, wozu seine Mutter ihn gezwungen hatte, schien sich endlich bezahlt zu machen, da das Buch sich als höchstinteressant erwies und Gohan war so sehr darin vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie jemand seine Gemächer betrat, bis die Person direkt vor ihm stand.

Der Junge schaute zu der massigen Form von Nappa auf und legte das Buch zur Seite. „Der Lord erwartet dich", sagte der Saiyajin und drehte sich um, darauf vertrauend, dass Gohan ihm folgte. Gohan hatte erwartet, in den Thronsaal geführt zu werden, doch stattdessen folgte er Nappa bis er in den Gärten von Friezas Palast stand. Dieser Ort hörte nicht auf ihn in Erstaunen zu versetzen. Zuerst die unerwartet gemütlichen Gemächer und jetzt diese wunderschönen Gärten. Auf einer Terrasse in der Mitte des grünen Rasens, umgeben von hinreißenden und exotischen Blumen und Pflanzen, stand ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, mit zwei Bedecken gedeckt.

Frieza stand neben dem Tisch und hieß seinen neuen _Schützling _mit einem leisen Grinsen auf seinen Lippen willkommen. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet, junger Gohan. Ich hoffe, du hast gut geruht, da der kommende Tag ziemlich anstrengend sein wird. In einem guten Sinne, wenn ich es so sagen darf." Gohan nickte nur als Antwort. „Übrigens, die Kleidung steht dir gut. Ich hoffe, sie sind zu deiner Zufriedenheit?"

„Das sind sie. Danke, Sir", antwortete Gohan höflich.

„Nun denn, lass uns etwas essen. Da ich den Appetit eines Saiyajins kenne, nehme ich an, dass du am Verhungern bis." Der Junge folgte Friezas Beispiel und setzte sich an den Tisch, wartete bis ein Diener seinen Teller gefüllt hatte und Frieza begonnen hatte zu essen, bevor er auch anfing zu frühstücken.

* * *

„Was glaubst du, was der Lord vorhat?", fragte Nappa, als er in dem Speisesaal auf Radditz traf, der dort schon dabei war sein Frühstück zu verschlingen.

Radditz zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht will er Kakarotto und seine Mannschaft nur noch mehr erniedrigen indem er einen von ihnen auf seiner Seite hat und vielleicht will er den Jungen ja auch wirklich umerziehen. Wir können nur abwarten. Außerdem glaube ich, dass wir uns erst einmal auf wesentlich wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren sollten."

„Richtig", grinste Nappa. „Der große Tag."

* * *

Seit Goku in den Kerker geworfen wurde und der verblüffenden Offenbarung, dass sein Zellengenosse tatsächlich sein Vater war, sind die beiden in eine gesellige Routine verfallen. Neben schlafen und essen erzählten sie sich Geschichten aus ihrem Leben um den anderen zu unterhalten und die Zeit zu verbringen. Doch je mehr Zeit verging, desto aufgeregter und unruhiger wurde Goku. Er konnte gut verstehen, wie Bardock die zeitliche Übersicht verlieren konnte, was er jedoch nicht verstehen konnte, war, wie sein Vater nach den fünfundzwanzig Jahren Einsamkeit im Kerker noch bei Verstand sein konnte. Minuten wurden zu Stunden und Stunden zu Tagen.

Allein das Wissen, dass seine Freunde irgendwo dort draußen waren und wahrscheinlich etwas taten, was ihnen viel Ärger bringen und sie vielleicht sogar töten würde, trieb ihn zum Wahnsinn. Er machte sich um ChiChi sorgen, um Gohan, um Bulma, um jedes einzelne Mitglied seiner Mannschaft. Er fragte sich, ob sie verletzt waren, ob sie überhaupt noch lebten. Diese Ungewissheit brachte ihn langsam um und er konnte nichts tun, um herauszufinden, was los war. Jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte, die Ketten zum Zerreißen zu bringen, wiederholte Bardock, dass es sinnlos war, aber das hielt Goku nicht davon ab, es weiter zu versuchen.

Er wusste nicht, wie viele Tage seit seiner Gefangennahme vergangen waren – er schätzte vielleicht drei oder vier – als endlich jemand anderes als die alte Wache, die ihnen zwei Mal am Tag etwas zu Essen brachte, zu ihrer Zelle kam und sogar die Tür öffnete. Sowohl Goku als auch Bardock, deren Augen nur an Dunkelheit gewohnt waren, musste bei dem Licht der Fackel blinzeln. Der junge Seefahrer war der erste, der ihren Besucher erkannte. „Nappa", zischte er boshaft.

„Nappa?", wiederholte Bardock, obwohl seine Stimme Unglauben verriet. All die Jahre, bis sein Sohn gefangen genommen worden war, hatte Bardock geglaubt, Nappa wäre tot. Dass er mit Frieza zusammenarbeitete war nicht so einfach zu verstehen.

„Also ist es wahr", lächelte Nappa höhnisch. „Der mysteriöse Gefangene ist der drittklassige Bardock. Sagt mir, wie fühlt es sich an, all diese Jahre gelitten zu haben ohne zu wissen, ob es jemals enden wird?" Er lachte grausam und wandte sich zu gehen. „Aber macht Euch keine Sorgen, bald wird alles vorbei sein."

„Wo ist mein Sohn", spuckte Bardock endlich aus.

Nappa verharrte. „Euer Sohn ist genau hier. Ich dachte, Ihr hättet das bereits herausgefunden. Oh, wartet… Ihr meint Euren anderen Sohn. Er ist hier im Palast und Ihr werdet ihn bald wiedersehen. Es wird eine großes Familientreffen werden." Er verließ die Zelle und kläffte ein paar Befehle an seine Handlanger. „Holt sie da raus, aber seid mit dem jüngeren vorsichtig. Es ist noch ein bisschen Kraft in ihm."

Zwei von Friezas Männern kamen in die Zelle und schlossen die Ketten auf. Goku nutzte die Chance einen von ihnen zu rammen, musste aber innehalten, als der andere eine Pistole an Bardocks Schläfe hielt. „Eine falsche Bewegung und der alte Mann ist tot", knurrte er.

„Geh, Kakarotto. Alleine kannst du es schaffen. Ich wäre nur eine Bürde."

Goku schaute zu seinem Vater, zur Tür und wieder zu seinem Vater und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich werde nicht ohne dich gehen."

„Ihr seid wirklich erbärmlich!", lachte Nappa, der im Türrahmen stand. „Beeilt euch! Fesselt ihre Hände und bringt sie nach draußen. Es wird bald anfangen."

Nur widerwillig ließ Goku sich von dem Piraten, den er gerammt hatte, die Hände hinter seinem Rücken zusammenbinden und beobachtete, wie der andere Bardock unsanft auf die Beine zog und ihn vor sich aus der Zelle stieß, bevor auch Goku nach vorne geschubst wurde.

* * *

Alle Mitglieder der ehemaligen Mannschaft der Kintoun hielten ihre Häupter hoch, als ein paar Piraten sie nach draußen führten. Sie mussten bei dem plötzlichen Sonnenlicht blinzeln und hörten die Geräusche der großen Menge bevor sie sie sahen. Krillin musste schlucken, als er sah, wo sie rum versammelt waren. Niemals zuvor hatte er so viele Galgen an einem Ort gesehen. Zehn Galgen – eine Massenhinrichtung und, wenn er nicht falsch lag, sollten sie diejenigen sein, die hängten.

Plötzlich hörte er ChiChi neben sich scharf einatmen. Er kehrte dem Galgen seinen Hinterkopf zu und folgte ihrem Blick, bis seine Augen auf einem Podium hängen blieben. Vier Personen standen dort. Einer war Frieza, in einer stolzen Haltung, der zweite war Gohan, der mit durchgestrecktem Rücken und Armen hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt auf die Galgen blickte. Auf der linken und rechten Seite von ihnen standen Wachen. Als sie an dem Podium vorbeiliefen, lächelte das Biest sie spottend an, während Gohans Blick noch immer auf den Galgen fixiert war und er ganz und gar seine Mutter ignorierte, als sie nach ihm rief. Krillin und die anderen lösten erst ihre Blicke von ihm, als Frieza in einer väterlichen Geste eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen legte und Gohan damit reagierte, ihm ein kleines Grinsen zuzuwerfen. In diesem Moment war Krillin froh, dass Goku das nicht sehen konnte – es hätte das Herz des Mannes gebrochen, besonders da die Beziehung zwischen Vater und Sohn in den letzten Tagen auf der Kintoun ein bisschen gespannt gewesen war.

Krillin ließ sich die wenigen Schritte zu dem Galgen, der ihm zugewiesen wurde, hochführen und tat auch nichts, als ihm die Schlinge um den Hals gelegt wurde. Es gab jetzt keine Hoffnung mehr in ihm. Er konnte jetzt nur noch für ein Wunder beten. Er seufzte müde und seine Augen wanderten wieder zu dem Podium, wo jetzt zwei weitere Gefangene vorbeigeführt wurden. Er blinzelte gegen die Mittagssonne und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er einen von ihnen erkannte. _Das ist Goku! Wie? Warum? Das kann keiner überlebt haben!_ Zum ersten Mal seit Stunden erschien ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. _Aber er schon!_ Krillin wollte vor Freude schreien, wusste aber, dass er sich beherrschen musste. Er blickte zu seinen Freunden. Sie alle starrten gerade nach vorne, oder, in ChiChis Fall, zu Boden, sodass sie noch nicht bemerkt hatten, das Goku noch lebte. Alle außer Piccolo, dessen Lippen sich zu einem kleinen Grinsen gezogen haben, als er seinen totgeglaubten Kapitän gesehen hatte. _Es gibt doch noch Hoffnung…_

* * *

Goku war jedoch vollkommen schockiert seine Freunde schon auf den Galgen stehen zu sehen. Er hatte so gehofft, dass sie zurückgesegelt waren. Er hatte so gehofft, dass sie in Sicherheit waren. Aber er hätte es wirklich besser wissen sollen. Seine Freunde waren nicht dafür bekannt, wegzurennen. Ihr Mut, genauso wie sein eigener, ähnelte manchmal schon Dummheit. Sie hatten Krillin, Piccolo, Yamchu, Tenshinhan, die Jinzoningen, Dende, ChiChi und… _Wo ist Gohan?_

Er ließ seinen Blick wieder über die Galgen wandern, aber er konnte Gohan nirgendwo finden. Seine Stimmung verbesserte sich wieder ein wenig. Das könnte nur bedeuten, dass Gohan in Sicherheit war. Seine Zuversicht wurde jedoch schnell wieder zerstört, als er Bardock knurren hörte und endlich zu dem Podium, an dem sie vorbeiliefen, hochblickte. Dort war sein Sohn, neben Frieza. Goku könnte schwören, dass für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verschiedene Gefühle über sein Gesicht flackerten, als er ihn bemerkte. Irritation, Verwirrung, plötzliches Verständnis und unglaubliche Freunde waren nur ein paar davon, bevor sein Gesicht wieder zu einer stoischen Maske voller Gleichgültigkeit wurde und der Junge seinen Kopf wegdrehte.

_Was ist hier los?_ Goku wollte anhalten, er wollte sich umdrehen und nach seinem Sohn rufen, doch die Piraten stießen ihn und Bardock weiter vorwärts.

Der ältere Saiyajin bemerkte die wachsende Unruhe in Goku und nachdem er von ihm zu dem Jungen geblickt hatte, seufzte er verständnisvoll. „Dein Sohn?" fragte er leise. Goku nickte nur. „Ich verstehe, was du durchmachst", fügte Bardock hinzu mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf den langhaarigen Saiyajin neben dem Podium, bevor sie getrennt wurden und jeder zu seinem Galgen geführt wurde. Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass die Schlingen um ihren Hals waren, gesellte sich Nappa zu Radditz beim Podium.

Goku fand sich neben ChiChi wieder, die ihre Augen geschlossen und ihre Gesicht zu Boden gerichtet hatte. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sollte er sie ansprechen oder ruhig bleiben. Doch als er die silbernen Tränen sah, die an ihrem Gesicht herunterrannen, wusste er, was er tun musste. „ChiChi?", flüsterte er. Als sie nicht reagierte, versuchte er es noch einmal, dieses Mal ein wenig lauter. „ChiChi?"

Jetzt hatte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie schaute auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich in Überraschung und Schock. „Goku? Bist du das wirklich?"

„Ich bin's…", versicherte er ihr. „Ich lebe noch."

„Aber… aber… sie werden uns umbringen. Es gibt keinen Ausweg."

„Keine Angst, Chi. Ich finde einen Ausweg. Ich finde immer einen…", sagte er sanft und grübelte über eine Möglichkeit nach, sie abzulenken. „Übrigens, ich möchte dich jemandem vorstellen. Chi, ich möchte, dass du meinen Vater Bardock triffst." ChiChi schaute an Goku vorbei zu einem Mann, den sie vorher noch nicht bemerkt hat. Und obwohl dieser Mann älter und nur aus Haut und Knochen bestand und schmutzig war, konnte sie die auffallende Ähnlichkeit erkennen. „Bardock, das ist meine zukünftige Ehefrau, ChiChi."

„Es freut mich, Euch kennen zu lernen", sagte ChiChi verwirrt. Bardock nickte ihr nur mit einem ganz kleinen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu. Plötzlich schien ChiChi sich daran zu erinnern, was eigentlich vor sich ging. „Goku, Gohan, er ist…"

„Ich weiß… Aber ich glaube, dass es dafür eine gute Erklärung gibt… Ich bin mir sicher…" Er wollte noch mehr sagen, wurde aber unterbrochen, als plötzlich das Trommeln begann.

* * *

Zwei Personen, durch Umhänge und Kapuzen verborgen, schossen auf einem schwarzen und braunen Pferd durch die verlassenen Straßen, die um Friezas Palast herumgebaut worden waren. Sie ritten so schnell sie konnten, mit dem Rappen voran. Sie hielten vor den Toren an und stiegen schnell von ihren Pferden ab. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung standen keine Wachen an den Toren, was den Zutritt wesentlich vereinfachte. Alle Wachen waren bei der Hinrichtung versammelt um sicherzugehen, dass es keinen Ärger gab. Eine der Personen grinste. _Sie werden bald genug Ärger haben._

„Vegeta, wir müssen uns beeilen…", drängte die andere Person, Bulma, als sie die Trommeln hörte.

„Gut."

Sie ließen ihre Pferde bei den Toren und schritten dorthin, wo die Dorfbewohner versammelt waren. So unauffällig wie möglich bahnten sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menge, sodass sie in den ersten Reihen standen. Bulma schnappe nach Luft, als sie sah, dass all ihre Freunde kurz davor waren, gehängt zu werden. Fast all ihre Freunde.

„Dort ist er…", verschaffte sich Vegeta ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Bulma wandte ihren Blick von ihren Freunden ab und sah zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Frieza. Doch sie war noch überraschter, was, oder besser wer neben ihn stand. „Gohan!", rief sie in einem betroffenen Flüstern aus.

„Sieht so aus, als ob Frieza schon einen Nachfolger für mich gefunden hat", murmelte der Saiyajin. Bulma funkelte ihn nur böse an, hielt aber ihren Mund. Solange Gohan in Sicherheit war, egal auf welcher Seite, zählte nur das. Jetzt mussten sie sich erst einmal darauf konzentrieren, ihre Freunde am Leben zu erhalten.

Plötzlich rollte einer von Friezas Männern ein Stück Pergament aus und begann laut vorzulesen, „Von diesen zehn Gefangen ist bekannt, dass sie willentlich Verrat gegen Lord Frieza begangen haben. Für dieses Verbrechen wurden sie dazu verurteilt heute zu hängen. Wir werden mit dem Anführer der Gruppe, Son Goku, beginnen."

„Vegeta! Tu etwas!" Bulma bekam langsam Panik. Ihnen rannte die Zeit davon.

Vegeta rollte mit den Augen. „Beruhige dich, Weib."

In dem gleichen Moment in dem der Henker den Hebel, der die Falltür unter Goku öffnen würde, zog, zog Vegeta seine Pistole heraus, zielte und schoss. Das Seil riss und Goku fiel sehr unsanft zu Boden, aber er lebte noch.

Dann brach das Chaos aus.


	35. Der Gegenschlag

**A/N: Keine Reviews dieses Mal? Och, egal, ich weiß ja, dass es Leute gibt, die die Geschichte lesen... Also, viel Spaß!

* * *

**

**Kapitel 34: Der Gegenschlag**

Son Goku hatte es knapp geschafft, den Aufprall abzudämpfen, indem er sich hinkniete und zur Seite rollte. Die Knochen in seinem Körper protestierten und quälender Schmerz schoss durch seine geschwächten Beine, aber glücklicherweise schien es nicht so, als ob er sich etwas gebrochen hatte. Der Schuss hallte noch immer in seinen Ohren. Er wusste nicht, wer die Kugel, die das Seil durchtrennte und somit sein Leben rettete, abgeschossen hatte, aber er stand in seiner Schuld. Er rollte über seine Seite auf die Knie und versuchte wieder aufzustehen. Schmerz jagte durch seine geprellten Rippen er und biss die Zähne zusammen, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um den Schwindel loszuwerden und schaute auf. Von seiner momentanen Position aus konnte er nicht viel sehen, da der Schuss eine Massenpanik ausgelöst hatte, die viel Staub und Sand aufwirbelte, der in seinen Augen brannte. Das einzige, was er erkennen konnte, waren schreiende und rennende Leute, die wahrscheinlich versuchten zu flüchten, während Wachen und Soldaten versuchten, die Quelle des Chaos ausfindig zu machen. Er blinzelte und hoffte zu erkennen, ob irgendwelche Wachen in der Nähe waren, während er versuchte, seine Hände aus den Fesseln herauszuwinden, als er plötzlich eine Person auf sich zukommen sah, die in einem Umhang mit Kapuze gekleidet war. Da er nicht wusste, ob diese Person Freund oder Feind war, bereitete sich Goku darauf vor, sich so lange wie möglich zu verteidigen, selbst mit gefesselten Händen.

Mit angespannten Muskeln beobachtete Goku, wie diese Person bei den Galgen ankam und sich leicht bückte, damit sie sich nicht den Kopf stieß, während sie darunter stand. „Keine Angst", sagte die Person, die, der Stimme nach zu urteilen, definitiv eine Frau war, als sie sich neben ihn hinkniete. Sie zog die Kapuze herunter und wasserfarbenes Haar fiel heraus. Goku konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er in die seiner ältesten Freundin blickte. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Bulma ließ ihn verstummen, indem sie einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte und ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Wir haben keine Zeit zu reden, Son Goku", sagte sie eilig. „Wir müssen unsere Freunde befreien bevor sie hängen."

Goku bemerkte plötzlich das Messer in ihrer Hand und sah, wie sie sich hinter ihn beugte um das Seil, das um seine Handgelenke gebunden war, durchzuschneiden. „Bulma…", murmelte und rieb seine Handgelenke, noch erstaunter als zuvor. „Ich… Wie…?"

Sie unterbrach ihn, „Später… Hast du eine Waffe?" Goku schüttelte seinen Kopf und spürte im nächsten Moment den Griff eines Messers, das Bulma ihm gegeben hat, in seiner Hand. „Fühlst du dich gut genug um zu kämpfen?" Ein Nicken. „Gut. Geh. Wir treffen uns später."

Er ließ seine freie Hand auf ihrem Arm ruhen und sie verharrte. Sie blickte ihn nur entschuldigend an bevor sie einen Blick in die Richtung einer Person warf, die einen schwarzen Umhang trug. Diese Person bekämpfte Friezas Soldaten, die sie angriffen. Goku folgte ihrem Blick und seine Augen blieben auf dieser Peson gerade in dem Augenblick haften, als sie einem Angriff auswich und die Kapuze zurückfiel. Zum zweiten Mal, seit dieser Kampf begann, konnte der Seefahrer seinen Augen nicht trauen. Es war Vegeta.

Sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich, als die Wut und der Hass auf diesen Saiyajin wieder aufflammte. Er wollte aufstehen und sich Vegeta entgegenstellen, als er aufgehalten wurde. Dieses Mal war es Bulmas weiche Hand auf seiner und als er sich ihr zuwandte, sah er den fast flehenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Goku hätte schwören können, dass er noch etwas anderes in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, konnte jedoch nicht sagen, was.

„Nicht", sagte sie sanft aber bestimmt. „Ihr habt jetzt ein gemeinsames Ziel – Frieza zu besiegen. Ihr müsst zusammenarbeiten oder ihr werdet verlieren." Als er den entschlossen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sah, konnte er nur nicken, da er wusste, dass sie irgendwie Recht hatte. „Gut. Aber nun müssen wir die anderen befreien."

Son Goku nickte bloß wieder und sah Bulma nach, als sie ihn alleine ließ und sich auf den Henker stürzte, der von Bardocks Galgen stürmte um in dem ausbrechenden Kampf mitzumischen. Der Henker erwartete nicht, dass diese kleine Frau gefährlich sein konnte und das war sein Verhängnis. Goku selbst hätte nie erwartet, was als nächstes geschah. Statt ihn von dem Galgen fortzulocken, griff sie den unachtsamen Mann mit einem zweiten Messer an, sprang und schlitzte ihm die Kehle auf. Der junge Seemann erschauderte, als das Blut über Bulma spritzte und der Mann zu Boden sank. Er sah die zitternden Hände seiner Freundin, bemerkte jedoch auch die Entschlossenheit auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich bückte um die Leiche um ein Schwert und eine Pistole zu erleichtern. Bulma wandte sich ihm mit einem gequälten Lächeln zu, um ihn zu versichern, dass sie in Ordnung war und dass er sich beeilen sollte die anderen zu befreien, bevor sie still und heimlich auf den Galgen stieg und die Schlinge um Bardocks Hals und das Seil um seine Handgelenke durchschnitt.

Als er schließlich sah, dass sein Vater frei war und dass er und Bulma ihm zuwinkten, eilte Goku zu dem Galgen zu seiner Rechten. Glücklicherweise beachtete niemand mehr die Gefangenen, seit die anderen Henker allesamt von dem Chaos unten verschluckt wurden, also war es ihm ein Leichtes den Galgen zu besteigen und dabei unerkannt zu bleiben. Bevor er ChiChi jedoch befreite, wies er Bulma und Bardock, die gerade hinter dem Galgen, auf dem er stand, liefen, an, auf ihn zu warten.

ChiChi blickte ihn mit Unglauben in den Augen an, als Goku die Seile durchschnitt und sie in die Arme nahm. Er ging zu der Kante des Galgens und sprang herunter, bevor er sie wieder auf die Füße stellte. Aber sie wollte seinen Hals nicht loslassen. Einen kurzen Moment lang hielt er sie noch fest, wandte aber einen Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit Bulma zu. „Glaubst du, du kannst Dende befreien?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Bulma und festigte den Griff um das Messer in ihrer Hand. Sowohl das Schwert als auch die Pistole waren sicher im Gürtel ihres Kleids verstaut.

„Gut, bring ihn her." Er blickte Bulma nach bis sie in den Schatten des Galgens, auf dem Dende stand, verschwand und wandte ChiChi dann wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu. „Chi", sagte er und löste sie sanft von sich. Er konnte klar die Furcht auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen und er konnte nicht anders, als sanft ihre Wange zu streicheln. „Bitte, hör mir genau zu. Sobald Bulma mit Dende zurück ist, will ich, dass ihr drei und Bardock euch versteckt bis der Kampf vorbei ist. Aber falls", er schluckte, „falls es so aussieht, dass wir den Kampf verlieren, müsst ihr einen Hafen finden und ein Schiff, dass euch von dieser Insel fortbringt."

„Nein…" ChiChi schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. „Ich werde nicht gehen. Ich will dich nicht schon wieder verlieren, wo ich dich doch gerade erst wiedergefunden habe."

Goku schloss seine Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Wenn er mit sich ehrlich war, dann würde er auch nicht wollen, dass sie geht. Nicht nachdem er ein paar Tage mit seinem Vater verbracht und genug über die Saiyajins gehört hatte, um sich sein eigenes Urteil zu bilden, und er sich endlich als das, was er ist, akzeptiert hat. Ein Saiyajin, aber nicht böse. Sein Großvater hatte ihm einst erzählt, dass es die eigenen Entscheidungen sind, die zeigen, was man wirklich ist, und nicht nur seine Fähigkeiten. Und er hatte Recht. Goku konnte nun den Saiyajin in sich vollkommen annehmen ohne sich je wieder Sorgen zu machen. Er wollte mit ChiChi zusammen sein, sie endlich zur Frau nehmen und ein Vater sein für… Gohan. Er hatte ihn fast vergessen.

Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und warf dem Podium, auf dem Frieza stand und seinen Soldaten Befehle zurief, einen Blick zu, doch der Junge war nirgends zu sehen. In der Hoffnung, dass das ein gutes Zeichen war, schaute er sich um und sah Bulma und Dende auf sie zulaufen. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als sie unverletzt vor ihm anhielten. „Gut", sagte er, seine Stimm fest und entschlossen. „Ich habe ChiChi und Bardock gerade erzählt, was ihr tun sollt. Versteckt euch erst und dann können die anderen euch darüber informieren."

„Aber Goku…" wollte Bulma protestieren, wurde jedoch von dem Seefahrer unterbrochen.

„Kein Aber, Bulma. Ich weiß, dass du zu Hause Fechtunterricht hattest und Gott weiß, dass du mit einem Schwert umgehen kannst. Ich zähle auf dich und Bardock sie zu beschützen, kannst du das tun?" Wenn Bulma nickte, ihre Lippen fest zusammengepresst, was ihm sagte, dass sie das nicht akzeptierte und nur seinen _Befehlen_ folgte, weil er ihr Freund war und sie wusste, wie wichtig ChiChi ihm war. „Bardock, ich vermute du kannst auch noch kämpfen?"

„Ich hoffe es, Sohn, aber ich werde mein bestes geben", antwortete Bardock und richtete sich gerade auf. Er sah plötzlich mit seinem durchgedrückten Rücken und dem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck wesentlich eindrucksvoller aus, obwohl er immer noch nur aus Haut und Knochen bestand. Der Geist eines wahren Saiyajins war wieder in ihm erwacht.

„Das ist alles, was ich hören will, Vater." Goku lächelte ihn an und wandte sich dann ChiChi zu. Stille Tränen liefen an ihren Wangen herunter und sie schaute zu Boden. Er legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht bevor er ihr das Messer gab, das Bulma ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte. „Nimm das."

„Goku, ich werde nicht…" Sie wurde zum Schweigen gebracht, als Goku seine Lippen auf ihre drückte und diesen einen Kuss mit allen seinen Gefühlen füllte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie sich voneinander lösten, es waren aber nur wenige Sekunden.

Goku wischte sanft die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und sagte, „Ich liebe dich", bevor er ihnen den Rücken zukehrte und in die Menge spurtete.

„Komm, ChiChi", sagte Bulma, als sie die Hand ihrer Freundin nahm und sie, gefolgt von Bardock und Dende, von dem Kampf fortzog.

* * *

Son Goku griff sich den ersten Soldaten, der das Pech hatte, ihm vor die Füße zu stolpern und würgte ihn bis er bewusstlos war. Während er ihn nach Waffen durchsuchte, fand der Saiyajin ein Schwert und eine Pistole, steckte die Pistole in seinen Gürtel und umfasste den Griff des Schwertes fest. Ein kurzer Blick herum sagte ihm, dass noch niemand ihn bemerkt hatte und er machte sich auf den Weg, den Rest seiner Freunde zu befreien. Jeder von ihnen, außer Krillin und Piccolo, waren ziemlich verdutzt, als einer, den sie schon tot geglaubt hatten, ihr Leben rettete. Sie verlangten Erklärungen, doch Goku unterbrach sie und sagte nur, dass sie runter gehen und so viele von Friezas Männern wie möglich unschädlich machen sollten, oder zu fliehen, wenn sie in der Minderheit waren. 

„Aber was wirst du tun?", fragte Krillin, als er als letztes seine freien Handgelenke rieb und sah, dass die anderen schon mitten im Gemenge waren, sogar Juuhachigou.

„Ich werde direkt zu Frieza gehen und ihn hoffentlich besiegen", antwortete Goku ernst. „Falls mir etwas geschieht, nimm die anderen und fliehe. Ich ernenne dich zum Kapitän der Kintoun. Du wirst gut für sie sein."

„Öhm, Goku", der glatzköpfige Seefahrer kratzte sich am Kopf. „Jetzt ist wahrscheinlich nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, dir das zu sagen, aber die Kintoun wurde während des Sturms komplett zerstört."

Ein Ausdruck der Enttäuschung flackerte über Goku Gesicht, doch er verbarg die Trauer über sein verlorenes Schiff hinter einem Grinsen. „Nun denn, warum suchst du dir nicht ein nettes Mädchen und wirst sesshaft?"

„Klingt gut. Glaubst du, ich kann Tenshinhan noch einholen und die Anzahl der Soldaten, die er schon außer Gefecht gesetzt hat, noch übertreffen?" fragte Krillin fast lässig, als würde da kein Kampf toben und als ob ihre Leben nicht von dessen Ausgang abhängig wären.

„Wenn du dich beeilst, ist alles möglich." Beide Seemänner schauten sich an bevor sie sich die Hand gaben. „Stirb nicht."

„Du auch nicht."

„Oh, hab ich fast vergessen… Falls ich nicht überlebe, sag Chikyuu, dass es mir Leid tut. Du weißt, wie nachtragend sie sein kann."

„Das weiß ich."

Sie grinsten, sprangen dann zu Boden und jeder ging seinen Weg – Krillin zu seinen Freunden in der Menge und Goku, um sich Frieza entgegenzustellen.

* * *

Der Augenblick, in dem der Schuss durch die Luft hallte und das Chaos zwischen den Dorfbewohnern und Soldaten ausbrach, war der Moment, auf den Gohan die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte. Endlich konnte er dieses Schauspiel beenden und helfen. Er wollte schon früher eingreifen, während das Todesurteil vorgelesen wurde, doch dann hatte er die beiden Fremden bemerkt und mit seinen guten Augen ein bisschen blaues Haar und das Glitzern von Metall im Sonnenlicht gesehen. Frieza hatte ihm an diesem Morgen erzählt, dass es keinem Fremden erlaubt war, in diesem Dorf und auf dem Boden des Palastes eine Waffe zu tragen, also bedeutete das, dass diese beiden Fremden entweder Verbündete von Frieza oder Feinde von ihm waren, die einen Weg vorbei an den Wachen gefunden hatten. Und dank des langen blauen Haares, wusste Gohan, das letzteres der Fall war. 

Da Friezas Aufmerksamkeit und die Aufmerksamkeit von allen anderen an seiner Seite auf das wachsende Chaos vor den Galgen gerichtet war, schaffte es Gohan ohne Probleme einen der Soldaten um sein Schwert zu erleichtern und es in den Bauch des ehemaligen Besitzers zu stecken. Er erschauderte bei dem widerlichen Geräusch, als die Klinge durch das Fleisch glitt – es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an seinen Kampf gegen Cell – doch er wusste, dass es getan werden musste. Es war entweder das Leben des Soldaten oder sein eigenes.

Er umgriff das blutige Schwert fest und zog es aus dem Soldaten heraus, der dann zusammenbrach. Erst dann bemerkte Frieza ihn mit einem etwas bestürzten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Gohan salutierte nur mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, das ganz klar sagte, „Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass ich meine Freunde betrügen würde?". Er sprang herunter und verschwand in der Menge, Schwert bereit und mit einem leichteren Herzen. Die Schuld, die ihn schon plagte, seit er diese Charade, seine Freunde im Stich zu lassen, begonnen hatte, selbst wenn es für einen guten Zweck gewesen _war_, war ganz und gar verschwunden, denn jetzt konnte er offen an ihrer Seite kämpfen.

* * *

Frieza knurrte wütend. Das kleine Gör hatte ihn zum Narren gehalten! _Ihn!_ Er hatte die Macht in diesem Jungen gesehen, seine Zukunft! Und die ganze Zeit war das nur gespielt gewesen! Niemals, _niemals_ war er so beleidigt worden! Er wurde von einem Kind ausgetrickst! _Einem Kind!_ „Radditz, Nappa! Fangt ihn!", kläffte Frieza. „Macht mit ihm was ihr wollt, aber ich will ihn lebend und bei Bewusstsein!" 

Durch die Wut in seinem Körper keuchend, rief Frieza weitere Befehle an seine anderen Soldaten aus, da er langsam dachte, dass es wahrscheinlich besser wäre, wenn er die Dinge selbst in die Hand nähme, als er sah, wie die ehemaligen Gefangenen gegen seine Männer kämpften. Sein Blick glitt über die Galgen und blieb auf dem ersten ruhen, wo Son Goku und, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, sein erster Offizier, miteinander sprachen. Frieza runzelte die Stirn. Es schien so, als ob sie scherzten, wenn er das Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern richtig interpretierte. _Wie können sie es wagen!_ Seine Augen zogen sich zu Schlitzen zusammen, als er beobachtete, wie die beiden Seefahrer sich die Hand schüttelten, sich wieder angrinsten und dann getrennte Wege gingen.

Friezas Stimmung verbesserte sich jedoch wieder, als er sah, dass Son Goku mit einem ernsthaften Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht direkt auf ihn zuging. Seine Lippen zogen sich zu einem sadistischen Grinsen, als er von dem Podium heruntersprang. Nicht nur würde er jetzt herausfinden, wie stark dieser berühmte Seefahrer tatsächlich war – er hätte es irgendwie bereut, wenn er mit den anderen gehängt worden wäre – und wenn Nappa und Radditz den Jungen rechtzeitig zurückbrachten, konnte er zusehen, wie sein Vater litt und langsam und schmerzvoll starb, bevor er selbst Opfer zahlreicher Folterungen werden würde bis der Körper und der Verstand des kleinen Jungen zerbrach.


	36. Nur der Anfang

**A/N: Hehe, ich glaube, ihr hattet langsam ordentlich was nachzuholen. Ich nehme mal an, dass ihr irgendwie im Urlaub seid oder das (hoffentlich) schöne Wetter genießt, denn dann sei es euch ganz und gar verziehen, dass ihr keine Reviews mehr hinterlasst. Wünsche euch dann viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

* * *

**

**Kapitel 35: Nur der Anfang**

Früher an dem Morgen lief ein kleineres, aber dennoch ziemlich beeindruckendes Schiff, das mit vielen Schnitzereien im Holz und einer wunderschönen Galionsfigur verziert war, in den Hafen ein und legte an Friezas Insel an. Nachdem alle Taue befestigt waren, wurde eine Planke heruntergelassen und Mr. Satan erschien an Deck. Er sah sich mit einem gespielten Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht um und bemerkte nicht die ungläubigen Blicke, die die Händler und Hafenarbeiter ihm zuwarfen, als er versuchte die Planke mit einer wichtigen Ausstrahlung herunterzuschreiten. Unglücklicherweise rutschte er auf halbem Wege aus und wäre fast von der Planke geglitten, hätte er nicht ein Tau zu fassen gekriegt. Er lachte laut um seine Verlegenheit zu vertuschen, warf ihnen ein breites Lächeln zu und setzte, nun sehr vorsichtig, seinen Weg die Planke herunter fort. Er blickte sich um, doch die Leute am Quai ignorierten ihn schon wieder und waren wieder zu ihrer Arbeit zurückgekehrt.

Satan seufzte erleichtert, als er zu den nahegelegensten Stallungen ging um sich ein Pferd für seine Mission auf dieser Insel zu kaufen. Die Bewohner von Ginger Island hatte ihn überredet, Frieza herauszufordern, nachdem die Festlichkeiten über den Sieg über Cell beendet worden waren. Wer sonst würde das Biest besiegen können, wenn nicht der Bezwinger des Wesens, das ihre Insel seit Jahren terrorisiert hatte?

Er seufzte noch einmal, nur dieses mal nicht aus Erleichterung sondern aus Sorge. Er erinnerte sich nur allzu gut daran, wie leicht Cell ihn geschlagen hatte, um gegen einen kleinen Jungen zu kämpfen, der, wenn er nicht falsch lag, den Jinzoningen besiegt hatte. Wie auch immer, Satan wollte seinen Ruhm nicht verlieren, deswegen hatte er keine Wahl und musste sich Frieza stellen und gegen ihn kämpfen. So konnte keiner sagen, dass er es nicht versucht hätte, wenn er verlor und Frieza ihn tötete. Er hoffte nur, dass sein Ruhm für die Dorfbewohner genug sein würde, um sich seiner Tochter anzunehmen und sie mit allem, was sie brauchte, großzuziehen. Nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war, hatte er Angst, dass sich niemand für sie verantwortlich fühlte und dass sie auf der Straße aufwachsen müsste.

Nur ein paar Minuten nachdem er die Stallungen betreten hatte, ritt er auf einer grauen Stute davon, mit der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass das Glück wieder auf seiner Seite war und er das lebend überstand.

* * *

An dem gleichen Tag hatte General Kaiou seine zwei Freunde, Muten Roshi und Gyuu Mao zum Mittag eingeladen, so wie er es jeden Sonntag seit der Abfahrt der Kintoun getan hatte. Er hatte auch Lord Briefs und seine Frau eingeladen, doch sie hatten abgelehnt. Kaiou war sich nicht sicher, ob es deswegen war, dass sie es nicht ertragen konnten, über ihre vermisste Tochter zu sprechen oder ob sie einfach zu beschäftigt waren. Vielleicht ein bisschen von beidem. 

„So, noch immer keine Nachricht?", durchbrach Muten Roshi die fast unangenehme Stille.

Kaiou schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf. „Noch immer keine Nachricht. Die letzte von Goku kam von Namek, in der er mir mitteilte, dass sie nun auf dem Weg nach Ginger Island waren. Aber das hatte ich Euch bereits erzählt."

„Es sind schon fast sieben Wochen…", murmelte Gyuoo Mao. „Ich hätte ChiChi niemals erlauben dürfen, mit ihnen zu gehen oder ich hätte mehr auf Gohan aufpassen müssen. Ich habe ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl dabei…"

„Das ist jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht der beste Augenblick Euch das zu erzählen, aber mich hat die Nachricht erreicht, dass im Norden schon seit längerem etwas im Busch ist. Frieza plant etwas und wir wissen alle, dass Ginger Island nur eine einwöchige Reise von seiner Insel entfernt ist." Muten Roshi blickte sie gedankevoll an. „Ich könnte Unrecht haben, aber so wie ich Goku kenne, glaube ich, dass er nicht nachgeben würde, wenn er Frieza trifft."

„So schwer es mir auch fällt, das zuzugeben, aber Ihr habt Recht, alter Freund." Kaiou wollte seinen Freunden nicht erzählen, dass er sich die gleichen Sorgen um Goku machte. Seit ihrem Streit. Er fühlte echte Reue, dass er einen Mann – einen Mann, den er fast als Sohn sah – das hat durchmachen lassen. Son Goku hatte ihm schon so lange er ihn kannte vertraut. Und dann, durch eine einzige Lüge, die Gokus Leben total auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, wurde dieses Vertrauen gebrochen. Der General hoffte, dass Goku sicher mit Lady Bulma und der Kugel zurückkehrte, sodass es eine Möglichkeit gab, dass der Seefahrer ihm für das, was er getan hatte, vergeben konnte. Obwohl ein Teil von ihm nicht wusste, was er tun oder sagen sollte, wenn die Kintoun und ihre Mannschaft unbeschadet in die Westliche Hauptstadt zurückkehrte.

* * *

Gohan eilte durch die Menge kämpfender und rennender Soldaten und konnte ab und zu mal einen Blick auf die Freunde seines Vaters ergattern, die überraschenderweise gut mit den Massen von Friezas Männern klarkamen. Wann immer einer der Soldaten auf ihn zukam, sauste sein Schwert durch die Luft und tötete sie fast auf der Stelle. Gohan versuchte verzweifelt ihre Schreie oder das Gefühl des Bluts auf seinen Händen, wenn das passierte, nicht zu bemerken, ansonsten war er sich sicher, dass ihm schlecht werden würde. Sein Hauptziel lag im Moment darin, wegzukommen. 

Er war sich bewusst, dass Frieza Radditz und Nappa befohlen hatte, ihm zu folgen und er wusste, dass es fast unausweichlich war, sie zu bekämpfen. Er brauchte nur einen abgeschiedenen Platz, wo niemand sie stören konnte und den er zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte. Der Junge wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich jeden Vorteil brauchte, den er kriegen konnte, da er sich nicht so sicher war, ob er beide gleichzeitig bekämpfen konnte. In diesem Moment wünschte Gohan sich, dass er wüsste, wie er diese Kraft, die Cell getötet hatte, noch einmal entfesseln konnte, egal wie viel Angst er davor hatte, dass sie ihn wieder überwältigte.

Als er einen Blick über seine Schulter riskierte, sah Gohan, dass die zwei Saiyajin näher an ihm dran waren, als er gedacht hatte, aber gerade das war ein großer Fehler. Mit seinem Blick abgewandt, hatte er nicht die Person vor sich gesehen, bis er mit ihr zusammenstieß und zu Boden stürzte. Er fragte sich etwa eine Sekunde lang, wer diese Mauer in seinen Weg gebaut hatte, als er ein ihm irgendwie bekanntes Schnauben hörte. Gohan hob seinen Kopf und traf Vegetas Blick, als er wieder aufstand.

Vegeta warf dem Jungen, der wieder auf die Füße kletterte, einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er zu seinen zwei Verfolgern schaute, die stetig näher kamen. Also hatte das Gör doch nicht die Seiten gewechselt, und nun wollte Frieza ihn scheinbar dafür bezahlen lassen. „Was glotzt du so, Junge? Hau ab!"

Mehr oder weniger benommen nickend, lief Gohan an Vegeta vorbei zu einer Ansammlung von Bäumen, fast ein kleiner Wald, hinter den Galgen und verschwand dort.

Radditz und Nappa hatten den plötzlichen Richtungswechsel des Jungen bemerkt, aber noch nicht den Mann erkannt, den sie versucht hatten zu töten, und wollten ihm folgen, doch eine Stimme, von der sie nie gedacht hatten, dass sie sie wieder hören würden, hielt sie auf. „Na? Wo wollt ihr denn hin?"

„Vegeta?", murmelte Nappa, erstaunt. „Das ist nicht möglich."

„Nicht wahrscheinlich." Vegeta grinste. „Genauso wie ich es schon zu Zarbon und Dodoria gesagt hatte, bevor sie starben. Wir Saiyajins sind hart im Nehmen. Ihr hättest das berücksichtigen sollen, als ihr mich aus dem Weg schaffen wolltet."

Die zwei Saiyajin blickten sich an, hin und her gerissen, ob sie nun Friezas Befehl, den Jungen zu fangen, folgen sollten oder gegen Vegeta zu kämpfen. Ein kurzer verständigender Blick wurde ausgetauscht bevor Radditz dort hinlief, wo Gohan verschwunden war, aber erst nachdem er Vegeta wütend angefunkelt hatte, während Nappa mit einem überlegenen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht dort stehen blieb, wo er war.

„Du glaubst also wirklich, dass du mich schlagen kannst, Vegeta?"

„Probier's doch aus." Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde breiter. Er wusste, dass er Nappa innerhalb von paar Sekunden töten können, doch er wollte, dass er zuerst litt. Er musste für die Meuterei, die Vegeta sein Schiff und seine Mannschaft gekostet hatte, bezahlen. „Beweis mir, dass du nicht so ein Feigling bist wie Radditz, der lieber gegen einen kleinen Jungen als gegen mich kämpft."

Vegeta beobachtete zufrieden, wie ein aufgebrachter Nappa sein Schwert herauszog und sich auf ihn stürzte. Das sollte lustig werden.

* * *

Sobald Gohan im Dickicht der Bäume verschwunden war, suchte er nach einem guten Versteck. Entweder Radditz oder Nappa oder vielleicht waren auch noch beide hinter ihm, also musste er den Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite haben. Außerdem brauchte er einen Platz, von wo aus er alles, was am Boden geschah, überblicken konnte. Nachdem er etwas weiter in den kleinen Wald hineingerannt war, erblickte er einen Baum, der für seinen Plan geeignet sein könnte und kletterte hinauf bis er bequem auf einem Ast lag. 

Nun, da er die Möglichkeit hatte, sich zu beruhigen, fühlte er, wie sein Herz hart in seiner Brust schlug. Ob es so heftig schlug weil er so schnell gerannt war oder ob er Angst hatte, wusste er nicht. Da er fürchtete, so unglaublich es auch schien, dass jemand das Hämmern seines Herzen hören konnte, versuchte er gleichmäßig zu atmen und sich zu entspannen.

Etwa eine halbe Minute später hörte Gohan das Schlurfen von Füßen durch das Gras und verspannte sich. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, wie viele es waren, aber er war bereit. Bereit anzugreifen und bereit im Versteck zu bleiben, wenn dort zu viele für ihn waren. Er wollte gerade den Griff seines Schwertes ergreifen, als er sah, dass eine Gruppe in die kleine Lichtung unter ihm trat. Ihm stockte der Atem, als Gohan sie erkannte. „Mom…", murmelte er, als die schwarzhaarige Frau zusammen mit Bulma, Dende und einem Mann, der eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater hatte, in die Lichtung trat. Bardock, erinnerte er sich. Sein Großvater, der fünfundzwanzig Jahre lang in Friezas Kerker eingesperrt gewesen war.

Seine Mutter sank auf einen kleinen Fels und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Was machten die da? Die Mitte einer Lichtung war definitiv kein gutes Versteck. Bulma und Bardock schienen das auch zu denken und sagten es auch. Bardock blickte sich behutsam um, während Bulma ChiChi aufhalf, aber es war schon zu spät. Gohan konnte die schweren Schritte seines Verfolgers näher kommen hören und innerhalb von Sekunden erschien Radditz und verharrte direkt unter dem Ast, auf dem Gohan saß, als er sich die Szene vor sich anschaute.

Der Junge nutzte seine Chance, zog sein Schwert und ließ sich von dem Ast fallen, auf Radditz und schlitzte seine Seite mit der Waffe auf. Zu der großen Überraschung der anderen, stürzten sie zu Boden und Radditz schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Gohan rollte zur Seite und stand wieder auf. Er warf seiner Mutter ein kurzes Lächeln zu, als sie ihn erkannte und ihre Hand zu ihrem Mund flog.

„Gohan!", rief sie und wollte zu ihm laufen, doch Bardocks Hand auf ihrem Arm hielt sie auf und er schob sie und Dende zum Schutz hinter sich.

Momentan durch seine Mutter abgelenkt, schaffte es Gohan gerade dem Angriff von Radditz, der wieder auf die Beine gekommen war, auszuweichen. Bardock bemerkte dann den braunen pelzigen Gürtel um die Taille des Mannes, seinen Schwanz, und erkannte seinen verlorenen Sohn. „Radditz…", murmelte er, da er nicht wirklich wusste, was er von den Gefühlen, die in diesem Moment durch seinen Körper schossen, denken und halten sollte. Einerseits war er glücklich, dass sein Sohn noch lebte, aber andererseits verletzte es ihn zutiefst zu wissen, dass sie nicht auf der gleichen Seite kämpften.

„Vater", entgegnete Radditz kühl. „Ich hatte nie gewusst, dass du es warst, dort unten im Kerker. Nicht, dass es etwas geändert hätte." Er stieß ein grausames Lachen aus, das Bardock einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Du hättest Lord Friezas Angebot annehmen sollen, Vater, Ich bin mir sicher, dass du unter seinem Kommando großes geleistet hättest, genauso wie ich und Nappa."

Bardock spie auf den Boden. „Und zum Schoßhund des Biest werden wie du und Nappa? Nein, da verbringe ich lieber noch weitere fünfundzwanzig Jahre dort unten. Du hast nichts von einem Saiyajin in dir Radditz. Du hast unsere Rasse, für was wir stehen, betrogen. Aber du bist mein Sohn und deshalb würde ich dir vergeben, wenn du dich dem Biest entgegenstellst und für unsere Sache kämpfst."

„Du bist ein Narr, Vater. Für eure Sache zu kämpfen würde bedeuten, eines grausamen Todes zu sterben. Nein danke, ich lebe lieber. Bald wird sich Friezas Reich ausbreiten und er wird für die anderen Länder und Inseln Verwalter brauchen. Wer glaubst du würde dafür besser geeignet sein als diejenigen, die schon seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren in seinem Dienst stehen?", fragte er. „Sei nicht so enttäuscht, Vater. Denk an das Gute daran – du wirst dann unsere liebe Mutter wiedertreffen, nachdem dir der Wunsch sie wiederzusehen so lange verwehrt gewesen war."

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte Bardock, kaum hörbar.

„Es tut dir Leid? Was tut dir Leid, alter Mann?"

„Dass ich dich töten muss…"

„Oh, das brauch dir nicht Leid tun. Da ich ehrlich gesagt nicht glaube, dass du dazu in der Lage bist, Hand an mich zu legen."

Ohne zu zögern, stürzte sich Radditz auf seinen Vater. Der ältere Saiyajin reagierte schnell und stieß ChiChi und Dende zu Bulma, bevor er zur anderen Seite auswich. Jedoch konnte sein schwacher Körper nicht so schnell auf den schnellen Richtungswechsel reagieren und er verlor das Gleichgewicht. Die Erinnerung seines Trainings vor vielen Jahren kam gerade rechtzeitig wieder hoch, und er rollte sich zusammen, als er auf den Boden aufkam, sodass durch den Aufprall keiner seiner Knochen gebrochen wurde.

Radditz grinste, als er seine Chance sah, seinem Vater ein für allemal ein Ende zu bereiten, doch Gohan griff ein. Der Junge kam von einer Seite angestürmt und schubste den Saiyajin von Bardock fort, indem er ihn rammte. Knurrend stand Radditz, ein wenig schwankend, wieder auf. Sein graues Hemd war blutdurchtränkt, wo Gohan ihn mit dem Schwert getroffen hatte und mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde floss mehr Blut aus der Wunde. „Verdammtes Blag." Dieser und andere Flüche verließen Radditzs Lippen, als er seine Faust um den Griff seines Schwertes ballte und es nach Gohan schwang, der es fast ohne Probleme mit seinem eigenen parierte.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten ChiChi und Bulma Bardock wieder auf die Beine geholfen und beobachteten nun, wie Gohan diesen Kampf ohne anscheinend jede Anstrengung gewann. Er hielt jedem Angriff stand, stoppte oder wich jedem Schlag oder Tritt aus und fügte seinem Gegner gleichzeitig Verletzungen zu. Radditz blutete bereits schwer aus verschiedenen Wunden und wurde mit jedem Schlag schwächer bis er nur wenige Minuten später auf die Knie fiel. Gohan stand vor ihm, fast auf Augenhöhe, Schwert angehoben, bereit anzugreifen.

Doch dann erinnerte sich Gohan an das Übelkeit erregende Gefühl nachdem der den Jinzoningen, Cell und die Soldaten getötet hatte. All die Leute, die er bis jetzt getötet hatte waren stark und gesund genug gewesen um sich zu wehren. Aber Radditz war bereits schwer verletzt und konnte sich kaum bewegen. Er war wehrlos. Was es richtig, jemandem umzubringen, der sich nicht mehr wehren konnte? Was würde sein Vater tun?

Radditz bemerkte dieses Zögern und nutzte die Gelegenheit – er schloss schnell seine Faust um den Griff seines Schwertes und stieß die Klinge durch Gohans Bauch. Ein triumphierender Blick schoss über sein Gesicht, als sich die Augen des Jungen überrascht weiteten, doch nicht einmal eine Sekunde später war diese Überraschung auch in Radditzs Augen zu sehen, als ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Brust schoss. Der Saiyajin sah hinunter und erblickte den Griff eines Messer, das aus seiner Brust herausragte. Er spürte, wie warmes Blut aus seinem Mund an seinem Kinn herunterrann, als er aufsah und den Blick seines Vaters traf, dessen Arm vom Wurf noch gestreckt war. Er wollte etwas sagen und öffnete seinen Mund, aber es kam kein Geräusch heraus. Jedoch zeigten seine Augen alles – er konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Vater ihn tatsächlich getötet hatte. Es schien wie Minuten bis diese Augen ausdruckslos wurden, der schlaffe Körper auf den Boden aufprallte und Radditz, Bardocks Sohn, starb.

Gohan konnte nicht einmal schreien, als er spürte, wie die Klinge die Haut seines Bauches durchbrach, durch das Fleisch glitt und durch den Rücken wieder austrat. Der überraschte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte fast den auf Radditzs Gesicht wieder, als der ältere Saiyajin vor seinem Tod das Messer in seiner Brust bemerkte.

Gohan selbst fiel auf seine Knie und schloss seine Augen, als seine Hände den Griff des Schwertes umschlossen. Er hörte die Fußschritte um sich herum, öffnete seine Augen jedoch nicht. Er konzentrierte sich stark auf seinen plötzlich rasselnden Atem, als er den Griff festigte, die Zähne fest zusammenbiss und das Schwert herauszog. Dabei stieß er nur ein leises Stöhnen aus.

Radditzs Schwert fiel dumpf auf den Boden, als Gohan es losließ und nach vorne fiel – er konnte sich gerade noch mit seinen Händen abfangen. Er spürte bereits das warme Blut, das aus der Wunde floss, doch er konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Nachdem er sich wieder zurück in eine kniende Haltung gedrückt hatte, öffnete er seine Augen und sah, wie ihn alle besorgt anblickten.

„Gohan!", rief ChiChi. „Geht es dir gut? Sag etwas? Dende, kannst du ihn heilen?"

Er sah Dende näher kommen, winkte ihn aber ab. „Keine Zeit", grunzte er, da er schon weitere Fußschritte auf sie zulaufen hörte. Bardock schien das gleiche zu vernehmen, da er Gohan aufhalf. „Da sind noch mehr."

Nun bemerkten auch die anderen die Geräusche, die sich auf sie zu bewegten. Leicht schwankend nahm Gohan sein Schwert auf, während Bardock das seines Sohnes nahm und das Messer aus Radditz Brust zog und es ChiChi wiedergab.

„Gohan, du brauchst Hilfe", beharrte ChiChi.

„Es geht mir gut. Es sticht nur ein wenig." Er versuchte seiner Mutter ein beruhigendes Lächeln zuzuwerfen, nahm aber an, dass er kläglich versagte, als ein weiterer stechender Schmerz durch seinen Bauch schoss. „Ich muss kämpfen", fuhr er fort, als seine Mutter wieder ihren Mund öffnen wollte.

„Gesprochen wie ein wahrer Saiyajin", sagte Bardock, gerade in dem Moment als etwa fünfzehn Soldaten, mit Schwertern bewaffnet, in der Lichtung erschienen und sie umzingelten. Die Soldaten würdigten dem gefallenen Saiyajin nur einen kurzen Blick, da sie dachten, dass zwei Frauen, zwei Kinder, von denen eines verwundet war, und ein alter Mann unmöglich Radditzs Untergang gewesen sein konnten.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte ChiChi kaum hörbar, als sie sich umblickte.

Dieses Mal war es Bulma, die antwortete. „Wir werden kämpfen." Die Entschlossenheit in ihrer Stimme entging den anderen nicht und Bulma dachte sarkastisch, dass Vegeta wohl auf sie abgefärbt haben musste. Außerdem, wenn ein fünf Jahre alter Junge, der gerade ein Schwert in seinem Bauch stecken hatte, mit Überzeugung sagen konnte, dass er kämpfen musste, warum konnte sie es nicht auch?

Als ob Bulmas Worte das Stichwort waren, stürzten sich die Soldaten auf sie.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit waren Vegeta und Nappa in der Mitte des Schlachtfeldes noch immer am kämpfen. Sie tauschten Schläge und Tritte aus und ihre Schwerter trafen unaufhörlich aufeinander, obwohl es so aussah, als ob Nappa jeden Moment zusammenbrechen würde. Sein ganzer Körper war mit Schnittwunden, Einstichen und Ergüssen übersäht und seine Bewegungen wurden leichtsinnig. 

„Was ist das? Ist das alles, was du drauf hast?", verspottete Vegeta ihn, als er ihn zu Boden warf.

Nappa rollte auf den Bauch und stieß sich auf seine Knie, konnte aber nicht mehr – sein Körper war zu erschöpft und zu schwach um weiterzukämpfen. Panik erschien in seinen Augen, als Vegeta sein Schwert erhob. „Bitte nicht!", flehte er plötzlich. „Töte mich nicht! Ich werde alles tun, was du sagst… Nur bitte, töte mich nicht…"

„Warum sollte ich einen Verräter wie dich verschonen?" Vegetas Stimme war voller Ekel und Hass.

„Es war Radditzs Idee… Er hatte vor Frieza Angst. Ich schwöre, ich habe nur das getan, was er mir gesagt hat…"

„Also wolltest du das Weib nur vergewaltigen, weil Radditz es dir gesagt hat? Du hast meine ganze Mannschaft in eine Meuterei geführt, nur weil Radditz es gesagt hat? Du wolltest mich nur umbringen, weil Radditz es gesagt hat?" Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter, als sich die Wut in seinem Körper aufbaute. Sie wurde nur noch mehr, als Nappa fleißig nickte. „Wirklich erbärmlich."

Glücklicherweise sah Nappa die Klinge nie kommen, die seinen Kopf von seinem Hals trennte.

Ohne seinem ehemaligen Beschützer einen letzten Blick zuzuwerfen, sah sich Vegeta um und suchte nach weiteren Soldaten, gegen die er kämpfen kann. Doch was er fand war wesentlich interessanter. In der Nähe des Podiums, wo Frieza gerade vor einer halben Stunde gestanden hatte, standen er und Kakarotto sich gegenüber. Ein finsterer Blick erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Das war _sein_ Kampf. Er wollte Frieza seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren umbringen und nun, da er endlich die Möglichkeit dazu hatte, würde er keinem drittklassigen Saiyajin erlauben, _sein_ Schicksal zu erfüllen.

* * *

Frieza und Goku hielten beide an, als nur noch wenige Meter sie trennten. Die ersten paar Minuten blickten sie sich nur an und keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Während der Ausdruck auf Friezas Gesicht nur als entzückt und boshaft beschrieben werden konnte, war der Ausdruck auf Gokus Gesicht ein entschlossener und konzentrierter. 

„Kakarotto", sagte Frieza schließlich, nachdem scheinbar Stunden vergangen waren. „Endlich treffen wir uns, ordentlich, wenn ich es so sagen darf. Ich hoffe, Ihr werdet eine Herausforderung für mich sein, da es sonst eine Verschwendung gewesen wäre, Euch so lange am Leben zu lassen."

„Ihr glaubt wirklich, Ihr seid unschlagbar", stellte Goku fest. „Aber da liegt Ihr falsch. Ich bin hier, um Euch zu töten."

„Nein, das seid Ihr nicht. Das ist nicht Euer Kampf, Kakarotto", hörten sie plötzlich Vegetas Stimme. Der Prinz der Saiyajins trat mit hoch erhobenem Haupt und umgeben von einer stolzen Ausstrahlung auf sie zu. „Es ist meiner."

Frieza lachte, ein so grausames Lachen, das Goku erschauderte. „Bist du wirklich so verzweifelt zu sterben, kleiner Prinz?"

Vegeta blieb ganz ruhig – nur der Geist eines Grinsens zuckte an seinen Lippen. „Ich mag in diesem Kampf sterben. Nein, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, ich werde sterben, aber ich kann ebenso gut versuchen, Euch mit in den Tod zu nehmen."

Als er den entschlossenen und gleichzeitig akzeptierenden Blick auf Vegetas Gesicht sah, erinnerte sich Goku an das, was Kyna ihm vor ein bisschen mehr als einer Woche erzählt hatte. Vegeta hatte Recht, zuallererst war das sein Kampf, für all das, was er unter Frieza durchmachen musste. Erst wenn er versagte, war Goku dran. Er nickte dem Prinz zu und erkannte plötzlich, dass ein kleiner Teil von ihm anfing ihn zu respektieren, und trat beiseite.

Vegeta ging auf Frieza zu und hielt kurz neben Goku an, ohne jemals den Augenkontakt mit dem Biest zu unterbrechen. „Sagt dem Weib, es tut mir Leid, dass die das durchmachen musste." Er streckte seinen Rücken noch einmal und trat noch ein paar Schritte vor bis er nur noch wenige Meter von Frieza entfernt stand.


	37. Vegetas Rache

**A/N: Danke für die Review, lounalily... Irgendwie hab ich in letzter Zeit auch nicht so viel Zeit zum schreiben wie ich gerne hätte, obwohl ich ja frei hab. Aber momentan befinde ich mich ja auch auf Wohnungssuche, also sei das wohl verziehen.**

**Also, ich glaube ab diesem Kapitel werdet ihr anfangen mich zu hassen. Warum? Lest einfach und vergesst nicht zu reviewen!

* * *

**

**Kapitel 36: Vegetas Rache**

_Endlich_, dachte Vegete bloß, als er und Frieza sich schließlich gegenüberstanden. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet, seit sein Vater angefangen hatte, mit Frieza über ein Bündnis zu verhandeln, um ihr Königreich zu einem Teil seines Reiches zu machen. Er hatte noch nie viel von seinem Vater gehalten, selbst dann nicht. König Vegeta war ein Feigling gewesen. Anstatt gegen Frieza zu kämpfen, als er gewusst hatte, dass das _Biest_ zu einer Bedrohung wurde, hatte er alles getan, um ihn zu besänftigen. Vegeta erinnerte sich ganz klar daran, trotz seines jungen Alters damals, wie Frieza langsam jeden Vertrag gebrochen hatte, der von ihm und dem König unterzeichnet worden war, und der König dann als letzte Hoffnung seinen eigenen Sohn betrogen und ihn als Austausch für die Sicherheit ihrer Insel an Frieza übergeben hatte – vergeblich. Doch nun würde er endlich seine Rache an dem Wesen bekommen, das bei jeder Gelegenheit sein Volk hintergangen, fast die gesamte stolze Rasse der Saiyajin ausgelöscht und ihn schließlich mehr als fünfundzwanzig Jahre gefoltert, misshandelt und gedemütigt hatte. Solange er, der Prinz aller Saiyajins, noch lebte, würde Frieza diesen Krieg nie ganz gewinnen.

Während die beiden Gegner sich musterten, hörte die Welt um sie herum auf zu existieren. Es gab nur noch die beiden – Todfeinde – die kurz davor waren zu kämpfen, bis einer von ihnen den anderen tötete. Beide zeigten ein Vertrauen, das nicht viele kannten, ihre Haltungen gerade und die Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern offenbarten Überlegenheit. Obwohl, als Goku die Szene vor sich beobachtete, er nicht sagen konnte, wie viel davon nur gespielt war.

Schließlich, nach scheinbar endlos langen Minuten, sprach Frieza: „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mich töten kannst? Hast du vergessen, wie stark ich bin? Wie oft ich dich geschlagen habe, ohne es wirklich zu versuchen?"

„Das habe ich nicht", antwortete Vegeta, seine Stimme voller Hass auf das Wesen vor ihm. Trotz dessen schien sein ganzer Körper ruhig und gefasst zu sein, aber innerlich schrie und tobte er. Seine Hände zuckten schon, so sehr wollte er kämpfen. „Aber du darfst auch nicht vergessen, dass ich seit unserem letzten Treffen viel stärker geworden bin. Falls du dich wunderst, was deinem heiß geliebten Zarbon widerfahren ist, ich habe ihn getötet, ohne in Schweiß auszubrechen." Als er den überraschten Ausdruck sah, der über Friezas Gesicht huschte, grinste er. „Siehst du, ich glaube, dass meine Chancen, dich zu schlagen, nun viel realistischer sind als nur vor ein paar Monaten."

Obwohl er es sagte, zweifelte er doch noch. Er hatte den _Legendären_ gesehen, hatte gesehen wie er kämpfte und er kannte die Erzählung. Nur der _Legendäre_ würde in der Lage sein Frieza zu bekämpfen und zu besiegen und niemand anderes. Und er wusste, dass er _nicht_ der _Legendäre_ war. Er war jedoch noch immer der Prinz der Saiyajins und deshalb war dieses sein Kampf. Das war die Rache für sein Volk, seine Freiheit und sein Thron. Vegeta wusste, dass dieses der letzte Kampf seines Lebens sein würde, aber er würde als Krieger, als Saiyajin untergehen. Sein Rachedurst und das Wissen, dass er nichts zu verlieren hatte – er dachte, dass er Bulma nie wirklich hatte, also nahm er auch an, dass er sie nicht verlieren konnte – machten ihn stark genug, damit Frieza es bereute, dass er es je gewagt hatte, einen Saiyajin zu betrügen, selbst wenn Vegeta ihn nicht tötete.

Vegeta konnte nur hoffen, dass das Blag noch einmal zum _Legendären_ wurde um Friezas Schreckenherrschaft zu beenden. Egal wie sehr es seinen stolz verletzen würde zu wissen, dass das Biest durch die Hände eines drittklassigen Saiyajins, eines Mischlings, seinen Tod gefunden hatte.

„Nun, lass uns versuchen, deine kleine Theorie zu widerlegen." Friezas Lippen zogen sich zu einem grausamen Grinsen, als er seine Finger streckte. „Ich bin es Leid hier zu stehen und zu reden." Ohne weitere Warnung, griff er an. Vegeta schaffte es gerade, seine linke und dann die rechte Faust mit seinen eigenen Händen abzufangen und beide begannen den anderen mit roher Kraft zu drücken. Keiner gab nach. Ihre Füße kratzten über die Erde, was tiefe Riefen hinterließ, als erst der eine und dann der andere die Oberhand in dem Willenskampf gewann.

Plötzlich sprangen beide Gegner auseinander und brachten ein paar Meter zwischen sich. Vegeta fühlte bereits ein paar Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn, war aber erfreut zu bemerken, dass er und Frieza etwa auf gleichem Level waren. Das verbesserte wirklich seine Chancen ihn zu besiegen.

„Ich muss zugeben, du hast Recht", bemerkte Frieza, der nicht wie Vegeta so aussah, als ob er gerade in einem Kräftevergleich mitgewirkt hatte. „Du bist stärker geworden. Doch das ist noch immer nicht genug um mich zu besiegen. Ich habe König Vegeta mit nur der Hälfte der Kraft besiegt, die ich gegen dich benutzt habe, kleiner Prinz. Was du gerade erlebt hast, ist nicht meine wahre Kraft. Du hast nur einen flüchtigen Eindruck davon bekommen."

„Sei kein Narr"; knurrte Vegeta ihn an, noch immer unbeeindruckt. „Ich war schon stärker als mein Vater als ich noch ein kleines Blag war. Ihn zu töten beweist gar nichts."

Frieza grinste nur und stürzte sich wieder auf den Prinzen, zu schnell um zu reagieren, und schlug ihn mit einem flinken Kinnhaken zu Boden. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blieb Vegeta benommen auf dem Grund liegen und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite zu rollen, als Friezas Faust sich in dem staubigen Boden grub, wo sein Kopf sich noch vor wenigen Momenten befunden hatte.

„Was ist das?", verspottete Frieza ihn, als Vegeta schwankend wieder auf seine Füße kam und in eine Kampfhaltung ging. Dieser eine Schlag war viel härter gewesen als erwartet. „Ich dachte, du bist so stark geworden, Vegeta. Zeig mir, wo ist diese Kraft, diese Macht, auf die ihr Affen so stolz seid?"

Der Prinz der Saiyajin fluchte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Frieza so stark war, hatte aber gleichzeitig diesen unberuhigenden Verdacht, dass er sich noch immer zurückhielt. Und obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass er diesen Kampf nicht überleben würde, so hatte er doch zumindest gehofft, ein bisschen länger durchzuhalten.

Mehr aus Wut auf sich, auf seine Schwäche und Hilflosigkeit in dieser Situation, und Verzweiflung, griff Vegeta, Faust nach hinten gezogen, seinen Gegner an, traf aber nur Luft. Frieza war diesem Angriff ohne Probleme ausgewichen und stand nun lässig mit seinen Armen vor seiner Brust verschränkt vor ihm. Mit einem wütenden Schrei schoss sein Arm wieder auf ihn zu, doch dieses Mal fing Frieza seine Faust, verdrehte den Arm hinter Vegetas Rücken und stieß ihn zu Boden – um die ganze Sache jedoch noch schlimmer zu machen, tat er all das nur mit seiner linken Hand.

Vegeta schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Boden und schrie in Verzweiflung. Zum ersten Mal in seinem gesamten Leben liefen Tränen, verursacht durch Frust und Erniedrigung, an seinem Gesicht herunter. In diesem Moment, nach all den Jahren der Misshandlung und höhnischen Bemerkungen, dass er es nie schaffen würde, Frieza zu besiegen, nachdem er immer und immer wieder gehört hatte, dass er und seine Rasse nichts wert waren, gab Vegeta, der Prinz der Saiyajins, endlich auf. Diese letzte Demütigung, nach all den Jahren harten Trainings und Vorbereitung noch immer keine Chance gegen das Biest zu haben, hatte das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht – sein Stolz, das einzige, das ihn so lange aufrecht erhalten hatte, wurde endlich gebrochen.

Frieza trat ihn bevor er wieder aufstehen konnte und schickte ihn ein paar Meter durch die Luft. Vegeta traf hart auf dem Boden auf.

* * *

Gohan fiel schwer atmend auf die Knie und stützte seinen Körper mit seinen Händen ab. Schwarze Punkte begannen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen und ihm wurde schwindelig. Doch er konnte noch nicht aufgeben. Es waren noch zu viele Soldaten übrig, die bekämpft werden mussten. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah sich um. Bardock war damit beschäftigt seine Mutter und Dende zu verteidigen, nur dass Gohan sehen konnte, dass auch er stetig schwächer wurde, obwohl er für jemanden, der gerade aus dem Kerker kam, wo er fünfundzwanzig Jahre lang eingesperrt war, eine unglaubliche Kraft besaß. Vielleicht war es nur sein Wille, der ihm die Kraft gab weiterzukämpfen, genauso wie Gohans. Doch nicht nur Bardock versetzt ihn in Erstaunen, da Bulma auch einen gerechten Anteil Soldaten außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, trotz der vielen Kratzer und Ergüsse, die bereits an ihrem Körper sichtbar waren.

Stöhnend festigte Gohan den Griff um sein Schwert und stieß sich wieder auf, erst in eine kniende Position und stand dann auf wackeligen Beinen auf, gerade rechtzeitig um den Bauch eines nichts ahnenden Soldaten aufzuschlitzen, der ihn angreifen wollte. Er hatte jedoch nicht den Soldaten bemerkt, der sich von hinten anschlich, bis er seinen Kopf vor sich rollen sah. Als Gohan sich erschrocken umblickte, sah er eine Person, die er nicht erwartet hatte. „Piccolo", murmelte er mit einem schwachen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, gerade als Krillin, Yamchu, Tenshinhan, Chao-Zu und Juuhachigou in die Lichtung stürmten.

„Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du immer auf der Hut sein sollst?", schalt er Gohan grinsend, als er seine Position zwischen Gohan und ihren Angreifern einnahm.

„Hey! Ich wusste doch, ich hatte hier Kampfgeräusche gehört", witzelte Krillin und zusammen stürzten er und seine Freunde sich auf die übrigen Soldaten.

Nur ein paar Minuten später beobachteten sie jubelnd, wie die wenigen überlebenden Soldaten in die Wälder flohen. Noch immer lächelnd, wurde es um Gohan herum plötzlich schummrig und er fiel wieder auf die Knie. Das Klappern vom Schwert auf dem Boden alarmierte die anderen und sie wandten sich um, um ihn ganz und gar in sich zusammengefallen zu sehen – der Blutverlust hatte ihn schon zu sehr geschwächt. ChiChi eilte sofort an seine Seite und legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß.

„Dende!", rief Piccolo, als auch er sich neben Gohan niederließ und das durchtränkte Hemd aufriss. Wenn Namekianer erbleichen könnten, wäre Piccolos Gesicht heller geworden, als er das ganze Blut sah, dass aus der Wunde herausquoll. Gohans Gesicht war leichenblass und Schweißperlen rannen an seinem Gesicht herunter. Seine Augen waren nur noch halboffen und der Junge kaum bei Bewusstsein, da das Adrenalin, das ihn die ganze Zeit angefeuert hatte, nun seinen Körper verließ. „Komm schon, Junge! Wage es nicht, jetzt zu sterben!"

Der junge Namekianer eilte an ihre Seite, als alle anderen sich um sie mit düsteren Blicken auf ihren Gesichtern versammelten. Dende legte seine Hände direkt auf die Wunde und schloss konzentriert seine Augen. Bald erschien ein goldenes Glühen und die Wunde schloss sich, sehr zur Erleichterung aller. Gohans Augen öffneten sich schwach und seine Mutter verhalf ihm in eine sitzende Position.

„Gohan? Geht es dir gut?", fragte ChiChi besorgt.

„Ja, ich glaube schon… Ich bin nur so müde…", murmelte er.

„Das ist verständlich", sagte Piccolo zu ihm. „Dende mag deine Verletzung geheilt haben, doch er konnte das Blut, das du verloren hast, nicht wiederherstellen. Jetzt musst du dich erst einmal nur aussuchen."

Als es klar war, dass Gohan leben würde, ging Yamchu zu Bulma hinüber. Obwohl sie die letzten paar Wochen Geisel von grausamen Piraten war und obwohl ihr Kleid und ihre Haut mit Blut gespritzt waren, ihr Körper von Ergüssen überseht und ihr Kleid teilweise zerrissen war, dachte Yamchu, dass er noch nie jemanden gesehen hatte, der schöner war. „Hey, geht es dir gut?" Er umarmte sie liebevoll. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Das haben wir alle."

Als Yamchu sie umarmte, versteifte sich plötzlich ihr ganzer Körper. Vor ein paar Wochen hätte sie das noch als angenehm empfunden, aber Dinge hatten sich verändert – sie hatte sich verändert – und es fühlte sich einfach nicht mehr richtig an. Als sie ihn sanft von sich wegschob, sagte sie: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es geht mir gut." Sie warf ihm ein kleines, entschuldigendes Lächeln zu. Wirklich alles war jetzt anders. Sie war gewachsen – gefühlsmäßig und als Frau. Sie hatte so viel durchgemacht und das hatte ihr ein neues Selbstbewusstsein gegeben. Und sie hatte sich verliebt. Auch noch in einen Piraten.

Die Welt um sie herum mag die gleiche geblieben sein, aber sie war jetzt anders.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte ChiChi schließlich und riss Bulma aus ihren Gedanken.

„Die Soldaten, die wir hier bekämpft hatten, waren die letzten gewesen", informierte Tenshinhan sie. „Die anderen sind entweder tot oder sind geflohen, als sie gesehen hatte, das Frieza selbst kämpfen wollte."

ChiChi sah ihn erschrocken an. „Gegen wen wollte er kämpfen? Goku?"

Tenshinhan schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick auf seinem Gesicht. „Nein, Vegeta. Aber ich glaube, dass Goku bald dran sein wird. Als wir gegangen sind, sah es für Vegeta nicht gut aus."

Als sie diese Information hörte, stockte Bulma der Atem, da sie sich daran erinnerte, was Vegeta ihr nur von ein paar Tagen gesagt hatte – dass er wusste, dass Frieza ihn töten würde. Sie wollte gerade an Yamchu vorbeirennen, doch er ergriff ihren Arm.

„Bulma, was hast du vor?", wollte er wissen, als er sie mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck anblickte.

„Ich werde ihn nicht sterben lassen!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte er und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Goku kann gut auf sich selbst aufpassen."

„Ich spreche nicht von Goku!"

Yamchu ließ sie, erschrocken durch ihre Worte, los und alle starrten sie an, da sie nicht glauben konnten, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Bulma nutzte ihre Chance und stürmte an ihren erstaunten Freunden vorbei in die Richtung des Innenhofes, wo der Kampf zwischen Frieza und Vegeta stattfand. Die anderen brauchten nur wenige Sekunden, um zu bemerken, wo ihre Freundin hinrannte, und, nachdem sie vereinbart hatten, dass Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu bei Bardock, ChiChi, Gohan und Dende bleiben sollten, falls noch welche von Friezas Männern herumliefen, folgten ihr.

* * *

Goku beobachtete entsetzt, wie Frieza den stetig schwächer werdenden Vegeta mit seinem Schwanz hochhob und begann, ihn zu würgen, während er weiterhin gnadenlos auf ihn einschlug. Er wollte verzweifelt eingreifen, aber seine eigene Hoffnung, dass er es schaffen würde, Frieza zu verletzen, geschweige denn zu töten, begann langsam zu schwinden. Aber Goku hatte keine andere Wahl, als sich ihm entgegenzustellen. Er würde nicht aufgeben. Er würde im Kampf sterben. Die einzigen, die ihm wirklich Leid taten waren ChiChi und Gohan – seine Geliebte und sein Sohn – und seine Freunde. Es würde ihm schwer fallen, sie wieder zurückzulassen und ihnen schwer fallen, ihn wieder zu verlieren, kurz nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten, dass er lebte, nachdem sie ihn schon totgeglaubt hatten. Aber wenn er es wirklich schaffen sollte, Frieza dabei zu besiegen, dann wäre sein Tod nicht sinnlos.

Frieza ließ Vegeta schließlich los und warf ihn wieder einmal zu Boden, wo er bis auf sein schweres Atmen bewegungslos liegen blieb. Gerade als Frieza sein Schwert herauszog und auf Vegeta zuging um den Kampf zu beenden, konnte Goku es nicht mehr ertragen.

„Frieza! Lasst ihn! Ihr habt ihn besiegt und er weiß das, also gibt es keinen Grund, ihn zu töten", griff er ein und fuhr, ohne überhaupt zu wisse, warum, fort: „Ich verspreche ein besserer Gegner zu sein."

Zu seiner großen Überraschung, steckte Frieza das Schwert in die Scheide und wandte sich ihm zu. „Ihr seid ein Narr. Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass Ihr mich besiegen könnt, wenn sogar der Prinz Eurer erbärmlichen Rasse keine Chance hat?"

Nicht wissend, woher das plötzliche Selbstvertrauen kam, antwortete Goku: „Ich mache mir keine Sorgen." Vielleicht war es das Wissen und die Akzeptanz, dass er in diesem Kampf sterben würde, was ihn so ruhig sein ließ, aber Goku war sich nicht sicher und es machte ihm auch nichts aus. Der einzige Gedanke in seinem Kopf war nun, dass er jetzt dran war gegen Frieza zu kämpfen und dass er sein bestes geben musste, um nicht so unterzugehen wie Vegeta.

Frieza griff ihn ohne Vorwarnung an, doch Goku brauchte keine. Er wich der Faust aus, drehte sich um sich selbst und führte einen Tritt aus, der Frieza traf. Das Biest schien davon nicht gestört zu sein, aber Goku hatte etwas erreicht, was Vegeta nicht geschafft hatte – auf Friezas Wange war ein kleiner Kratzer. Frieza griff wieder an, aber der Krieger schaffte es wieder allen Angriffen auszuweichen und abzuwehren.

Vegeta beobachtete erstaunt diesen Schlagwechsel. Seit er gegen ihn auf Namek gekämpft hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass Kakarotto stark war, aber er hätte nie erwartet, dass er in der kurzen Zeit, die seitdem vergangen war, so stark geworden war. Was war mit ihm geschehen? Eigentlich, entschloss sich Vegeta, war es ohne Bedeutung solange Kakarotto Frieza zeigte, was genau ein Saiyajin war. „Nun, Frieza", spottete er keuchend und spuckte Blut. „Es sieht so aus, als ob du endlich deinen Meister gefunden hast. Solltest du wirklich von einem Saiyajin besiegt werden? Von einem drittklassigen auch noch?"

Frieza lachte jedoch bloß. „Wirklich, Vegeta, glaubst du immer noch, dass ich meine ganze Kraft gebrauche? Niemand, besonders kein Saiyajin, wird jemals in der Lage sein, mich zu besiegen!" Er zog seine Pistole und richtete sie auf Vegeta. „Nun, genug ist genug!"

Ein Schuss hallte durch die Luft und etwa eine Sekunde lang spürte Vegeta gar nichts – Frieza hätte ihn ebenso gut verfehlt haben können – bis ein qualvoller Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper schoss und am schlimmsten in seiner Brust war, wo sich sein Herz befand. Er wollte schreien, doch kein Laut wollte seinem Mund entweichen. Er hatte noch nie zuvor solch einen Schmerz erlebt. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, er konnte nicht denken. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich so an, als würde er in Flammen stehen und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Jeder Atemzug verschlimmerte den Schmerz nur, aber er wäre nicht Vegeta, wenn er so leicht aufgeben würde. Er war ein Kämpfer, ein Krieger und vor allem, er war ein Saiyajin! Er bekämpfte die Dunkelheit, die ihn übermannen wollte. Er musste Kakarotto noch ein paar wichtige Dinge sagen, aber es wurde mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde schlimmer.

Und dann, aus dem Nichts, hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme, von der er gedacht hatte, dass er sie nie wieder hören würde, und er hielt sich an ihr fest, als sie schrie, „NEIN!"


	38. Der Fehlschlag

**A/N: Oh man, es tut mir so Leid, dass ich es Montag nicht geschafft hatte, aber irgendwie hatte ich das ganz und gar vergessen. Das war nämlich folgendermaßen – ich war Montagmittag zum Sport und währenddessen fiel mir ganz heiß ein, dass ich abends, bei der Chorprobe, ja noch etwas zu meinem Geburtstag ausgeben musste. Deshalb war ich noch schnell einkaufen danach und habe zu Hause gebacken und als ich fertig war, musste ich noch Sachen packen, da ich nach der Probe mit zu ner Freundin wollte, mit der ich dann am Dienstag nach Föhr zu einem Wise Guys Konzert sollte. Hab das in dem ganzen Trubel einfach verschwitzt und bin auch jetzt erst _richtig_ zu Hause. Dienstag sind wir halt nach Föhr gefahren, dann abends zum Konzert, die Nacht haben wir am Strand mit Isomatte und Schlafsack verbracht, da wir keine günstige Unterkunft mehr gefunden hatten, und haben morgens die zweite Fähre zurück genommen. Wieder mit dem Auto zu meiner Freundin, da kurz gefrühstückt und wieder zu Bett. Gegen Mittag aufgestanden und dann gegen Nachmittag wieder in die Stadt, weil wir da mit dem Chor, in dem wir beide singen, auftreten sollten. Das ging dann bis abends und danach sollte ich mit meinen Eltern noch zu einem Polterabend von Verwandten. So gegen kurz vor ein Uhr nachts waren wir dann auch wieder zu Hause und um halb sieben musste ich heute schon wieder aufstehen, weil ich nach Flensburg sollte zum Mietvertrag unterschreiben (Ja! Hab jetzt endlich meine eigene Wohnung! Werde ab 1.10. in Flensburg wohnen und studieren!) und war letztendlich nach mehreren anderen Zwischenstops erst gegen Mittag wieder zu Hause, wo ich mich erst mal hingelegt hatte (bin immer noch totmüde – die ganze Aktion von Dienstag bis heute war sehr anstrengend und wirklich viel Schlaf hatte es da auch nicht gegeben), bis ich dann meine Freundin um halb vier vom Bahnhof abholen musste, weil wir heute Nachmittag noch ins Kino wollten (Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik – geiler, bunter aber auch sehr merkwürdiger Film, kann man nicht beschreiben) und nun hab ich sie erst vor ner Stunde wieder zum Bahnhof gebracht und dachte mir, das Kapitel kommt jetzt noch raus! So, das war meine Erklärung, warum es so lange gedauert hatte. Hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir (denn die Sache mit dem Konzert tut mir nicht Leid, dafür haben sich die ganzen Strapazen echt gelohnt!)**

**Mehr werde ich auch jetzt nicht mehr sagen. Ihr werdet ja sehen, was passiert! Ach ja, und danke für die Reviews!

* * *

**

**Kapitel 37: Der Fehlschlag**

Alles tat ihr weh. Aber sie ignorierte ihre protestierenden Muskeln, der Schmerz in ihren Knochen und das Brennen der vielen Kratzer und Schnitte, aus denen noch Blut floss, als sie durch das Dickicht der Wälder eilte, in der Hoffnung, noch rechtzeitig zu sein. Bulma wusste nicht, was sie tun würde, wenn sie beim Schlachtfeld ankam. Sie wusste nur eines – sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren, nicht jetzt, nicht nach alledem, was sie durchmachen mussten.

_Aber du wirst gegen ihn keine Chance haben! Er wird dich töten!_

_Denkst du etwa, ich weiß das nicht?_

Er mag vielleicht bereit sein, zu sterben, die Welt und damit unweigerlich sie, hinter sich zu lassen, aber sie war nicht dafür bereit, dass er nicht mehr da war. Egal was die anderen von ihr halten würden, wenn sie es herausfanden, aber sie würde es nicht mehr verleugnen – ihre Liebe für diesen Piraten war echt. Und so schwer es ihr auch fiel, es zuzugeben, sie war auf ihn angewiesen.

_Er wird dich töten!_

_Denkst du etwa, ich weiß das nicht?_

Mit diesen Worten noch immer in ihren Ohren – war es wirklich schon zwei Tage her, dass sie sich darüber gestritten hatten? – ließ sie die Bäume hinter sich und erreichte den großen Innenhof. Ihr Kopf wirbelte nach links und nach rechts und sie erblickte mit weiten blauen Augen die verstümmelten Leichen, die den Boden übersäten, und lauschte nach Kampfgeräuschen. _Verflucht!_, schwor sie innerlich, ihr Gesicht errötet und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich vor Anstrengung, als sie das Tor zum Innenhof sah und bemerkte, dass sie offensichtlich von dem Weg, den sie zu der Lichtung genommen hatte, abgekommen war. Während sie sich umschaute, um herauszufinden, wo der Kampf stattfand, wischte Bulma sich ein paar Strähnen von ihrem Haar aus ihrem klebrigen und verschwitzten Gesicht. _Sie müssen noch bei den Galgen sein!_ Verzweifelt hoffend, dass sie Recht hatte, wollte sie gerade wieder losrennen, als ein Schuss die unheimliche Stille störte. Bulma versteifte sich und ihr Herz stockte, nur eine Sekunde bevor sie in die Richtung, aus der sie den Schuss gehört hatte, eilte. Sie ahnte Schlimmes. Die Panik, die neu in ihr Aufstieg, setzte das letzte Adrenalin frei, das sie angetrieben hatte, seit sie und Vegeta in diese Stadt gekommen waren, und gab ihr die Kraft trotz ihrer Erschöpfung weiterlaufen. _Bitte lebe noch! Bitte lebe noch!_, wiederholte sie stetig in ihren Gedanken, während ihre Füße sie zu den Galgen trugen. Sie kamen näher und näher und schließlich konnte sie dort, wo vor weniger als einer Stunde noch die Dorfbewohner gewesen waren um das Hängen von Son Goku und seinen Männern zu sehen, drei Personen sehen.

„Nein!" Der Schrei verließ bereits ihren Mund bevor ihre Gedanken überhaupt völlig wahrnahmen, was geschehen war. Ihre Hand flog zu ihrem Mund, als sie anhielt und Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Vegetas schlaffer Körper am Boden, Frieza stand nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und zeigte mit seiner noch rauchenden Pistole auf den Piraten. Dass Goku auch dort war, nahm sie gar nicht wahr.

_Tot!_

„Nein!", schrie sie wieder und salzige Tränen rannen an ihrem Gesicht runter, als sie die Entfernung zwischen sich und dem Prinzen durchschritt und zögerlich neben ihm auf die Knie sank. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Gesicht blass und mit Dreck beschmiert. Ein Strom dickflüssigen Bluts rann aus seinem Mund heraus, an seiner Wange herunter und färbte langsam den Grund neben seines Gesichtes in ein schmutziges braunrot. Ihre Augen wanderten über seinen Körper und blieben auf dem sich immer weiter ausbreitenden feuchten Fleck auf seinem schwarzen Hemd haften. Der flüchtige Gedanke, ob das der Grund war, weshalb er sich ein schwarzes Hemd ausgesucht hatte, um nicht zu sehen, wie das widerwärtige Rot des Bluts es durchtränkte, schoss ihr durch den Kopf.

„Bulma…"

Doch sie hörte Goku nicht, hörte den sanften Tonfall seiner Stimme nicht, die Sorge und die Trauer. Stattdessen streckte sie ihre Hand aus um die Wunde zu berühren, wenn plötzlich eine starke Hand ihren Arm ergriff. Ihr Kopf wirbelte herum und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, als sie sah, wie Vegeta sie mit weiten Augen anblickte. Sein Griff löste sich wieder, doch bevor seine Hand zu Boden fallen konnte, nahm Bulma sie und hob sie an ihre Wange. „Vegeta…"

„Weib…", krächzte er und blinzelte mehrmals. Seine Stimme klang schwach und gequält, aber BUlma dachte, dass sie nie glücklicher war, die Stimme von jemandem zu hören.

„Ich bin hier, Vegeta, ich bin hier…" Obwohl ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht war, konnte sie die Tränen noch immer nicht aufhalten. Er lag im Sterben und sie wussten es beide. Aber er würde nicht alleine sein. Nicht jetzt, nicht in diesem Moment. Er hatte nie über seine Vergangenheit gesprochen, doch sie nahm an, dass seine Kindheit nie einfach gewesen war, nicht unter Friezas Herrschaft. Sie hatte es schon vorher in seinen Augen gesehen, die Einsamkeit, und sie sah sie jetzt wieder. „Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen…"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurden seine Augen sanfter, als er dieses Versprechen hörte, doch plötzlich wurde dieser Blick von einer Dringlichkeit ersetzt, die sie noch nicht häufig in seinen Augen gesehen hatte. „Weib… Hör zu…" Sein Atem kam in kurzen Stößen und Bulma konnte sehen, dass er schreckliche Schmerzen hatte. Sie wollte ihn beruhigen, ihm sagen, dass er nicht reden sollte, doch er unterbrach sie. „Das Blag… er…" Ein Hustenanfall erschütterte seinen ganzen Körper und Bulma konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie noch mehr Blut durch die Wunde gepresst wurde und sein Gesicht sich vor Qualen verzog. _Das ist es_, dachte sie, war jedoch von der Kraft, die der Saiyajin besaß, überrascht. Sobald er sich beruhigt hatte, sprach er wieder, „Gohan ist es… er ist der _Legendäre_!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Vegeta… Ich verstehe nicht…"

„Nur der… _Legendäre_… kann… das Biest… besiegen!", spie er und krümmte sich wieder vor Schmerzen.

Sie atmete bei dieser Offenbarung hörbar ein und nahm nur halb war, das Goku das gleiche tat. Der kleine Gohan, der kleine Junge sollte in der Lage sein, Frieza zu besiegen? Natürlich hatte er es geschafft, gegen die Soldaten zu bestehen, doch es war schwer zu glauben, dass dieses Kind angeblich stark genug sein sollte, um das eine Wesen zu besiegen, das alle fürchteten. Wie auch immer, selbst wenn es wahr wäre… „Gohan kann nicht gegen ihn kämpfen", gab Bulma sanft zu. „Er wurde ihm Kampf gegen Friezas Männer verletzt und hat viel Blut verloren. Es tut mir Leid…"

„Dann… ist alles verloren…"

Sie hörte viele Fußschritte hinter sich, doch Bulma ignorierte sie, als der bezwungene Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ihr Herz brach und sie verzweifelt wünschte, sie könnte ihm vom Gegenteil überzeugen. „Goku…"

„Nein… nur… Legendäre… niemand anderes…" Seine Augen schlossen sich für ein paar Sekunden, als er tief einatmete, ein hässliches gurgelndes Geräusch, um seine Kräfte noch einmal zu sammeln. Er bemerkte, wie sein Körper mit jedem Moment schwächer wurde, aber er war noch nicht fertig. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung umklammerte er ihre Hand mit seiner und öffnete seine Augen wieder. Als er in ihre blauen Augen blickte, fand er irgendwie die Kraft, die er benötigte. „Du musst jetzt gehen. Weg von dieser Insel, nach Hause. Zu deiner Familie." Ein weiterer Atemzug, dieses Mal ruhiger. Der Schmerz war fast weg. Die Welt um ihn herum wurde langsam dunkler. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich von ihnen fortgerissen habe. Geh jetzt…"

Bulma schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf, was ihr blaues Haar noch mehr durcheinander brachte. „Nein, ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Ich habe es dir versprochen… Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich nirgendwo hingehen werde…"

Ein sanftes, fast friedvolles Lächeln erhellte Vegetas Gesicht, ein Lächeln, dass sie dort noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. In genau diesem Moment sah er viel jünger, viel entspannter aus, als er wahrscheinlich jemals war. „Dummes Weib…"

Der Griff an ihrer Hand lockerte sich wieder, aber sie hielt seine weiter fest und beobachtete mit tränengefüllten Augen, wie sich seine schlossen und seine Brust still blieb. Die Worte auf seinen Lippen starben mit ihm. _Keine Schmerzen mehr…_, dachte sie nur, bevor sie laut schluchzte und die ganze Trauer und Verzweiflung herausließ. Nur ein kleiner Teil von ihr war erleichtert, dass er jetzt endlich in Frieden ruhen konnte, doch… _Zu früh… _Sie hatte ihm nie gesagt, was er ihr bedeutete. Er hatte sie nie die Worte ‚Ich liebe dich' sagen hören. _Wirklich ein dummes Weib_, schalt sie sich. _Hättest nicht bis zum letzten Moment warten sollen. Nun wird er sie niemals hören._

„Wie ergreifend!" Diese scharfen, verspottenden Worte brachten sie wieder in die Realität zurück und ihr Kopf schoss hoch um auf die kalten Augen von Vegetas Mörder zu treffen, der die Szene zwischen ihr und Vegeta scheinbar amüsiert beobachtet hatte. Seine Arme waren locker vor seiner Brust verschränkt, seine Pistole schon wieder zurück an ihrem Platz. „Ich hatte bereits vermutet, dass Ihr für ihn mehr als eine einfache Hure wart, aber ich hätte nie erwartet, dass er so schwach geworden war. All die Jahre Training für nichts. Am Ende war er so erbärmlich gewesen wie der Rest seiner Rasse."

Bulmas Augen blitzen wütend auf und ihr ganzer Körper verspannte sich. Ihre Gedanken waren einfach. Der Mann, den sie liebte, war tot. Sein Mörder stand direkt vor ihr. Er musste bezahlen. „Du Bastard", zischte sie durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

„Bulma…" Wieder Goku, der versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

„Bulma, lass uns gehen…" Dieses Mal Yamchu, der sie sanft dazu anhielt, zu verschwinden, aber sie achtete nicht auf ihn. Keiner von ihnen verstand sie. Sie hatten nicht gerade die wichtigste Person in ihrem Leben verloren.

„Geht mit ihnen, Bulma." Frieza, höhnend, sie verspottend. „Euer Liebhaber ist tot. Was wollt Ihr mehr?"

„Ich will, dass du stirbst!" Lange bevor jemand eingreifen konnte, sprang sie auf, zog ihr Messer aus dem Gürtel ihres Kleids und stürzte sich auf Frieza. Sie schwang das Messer, doch er fing ihre Hand ohne Probleme und entwendete ihr die Waffe. Als sie ihm eine Ohrfeige geben wollte, fing er auch die andere Hand in seinem schmerzvollen Griff.

Er machte ein missbilligendes Geräusch mit seiner Zunge. „Nah-ah-ah, das wollen wir doch nicht, oder? Ihr und ich, wir beide kennen die Anstandsregeln, also, seid ein braves kleines Mädchen und lasst die Männer den Kampf beenden. Ein Schritt näher und das Weib ist tot", warnte er plötzlich, als sowohl Goku wie auch Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo und Juuhachigou, die Bulma gefolgt waren, Frieza angreifen wollten. „Nun, werdet Ihr euch benehmen?"

Als Antwort spie Bulma ihm ins Gesicht und traf sein rechtes Auge. „Niemals, du Bastard."

Das Biest blinzelte nicht einmal, als der Speichel an seiner Wange herunterrann und der Blick in seinen Augen zeigte nur leichte Verstimmung, als ob sie nur ein lästiger Quälgeist wäre. „Nun denn…" Frieza stieß sie kraftvoll so Boden, sodass sie direkt neben Vegetas leblosen Körper auftraf. Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte den Schmerz in ihrem rechten Arm und ihren Knien zu ignorieren. Sie wandte sich erst um, als sie hörte, wie Frieza, der jetzt ihr Messer in seinen Händen hielt und es neugierig beäugte, auf sie zuging. „Ich kenne das. Ich glaube, es gehört Zarbon. Also ist das, was der Affe mir erzählt hat, wahr. Er ist tot." Er ergriff ihren Ellenbogen und zerrte sie unsanft auf die Beine und Bulma musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien. „Zumindest wird dieses Messer noch für eine letzte Sache gut sein."

Es war nichts, nur eine schnelle Bewegung seines Handgelenks. Keiner hatte Zeit zu reagieren, als Bulmas Hand zu ihrer Kehle flog und Frieza mit weiten blauen Augen anstarrte, als ob sie nicht glauben konnte, was gerade geschehen war. Das Biest ließ ihren Arm los, wandte sich um und warf das Messer lässig über seine Schulter. Es fiel mit einem dumpfen Schlag zu Boden zur gleichen Zeit, als Bulmas Beine unter ihr nachgaben und sie zusammenbrach.

„Bulma!", rief Yamchu und eilte an ihre Seite, doch es war schon zu spät. Er berührte behutsam ihr Gesicht, wischte ein paar Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht und fühlte nach einem Puls. „Sie ist tot…", murmelte er ungläubig und schaute sich hilflos um, bis er schließlich auf die Augen seines Kapitäns traf. Tränen füllten seine Augen, als ihm die wahre Bedeutung seiner Worte klar wurde. „Sie ist tot, Goku…"

_Tot! Nein, nicht Bulma!_ Aber Yamchu hatte Recht. Er konnte es sehen, das Blut, das aus dem Einschnitt in ihrer Kehle floss, wo Frieza die Hauptschlagader aufgeschlitzt hatte, das unnatürlich blasse Gesicht seiner Freundin und ihre leblosen Augen, die in den Himmel starrten.

_Mach dir keine Sorgen, Goku. Es geht mir gut. Ich fühl mich jetzt sicherer mit dem Wissen, dass du hier bist. Du hast mich niemals in Stich gelassen._

Was für ein Unrecht sie doch hatte! Er hatte sie in Stich gelassen. Nicht einmal. Nicht zweimal. Nein, das war das dritte Mal, dass er gescheitert war. Das erste Mal, als die Saiyajins sie als Geisel genommen hatten. Das zweite Mal auf Namek, als sie es geschafft hatte zu fliehen, er sie aber nicht gehört hatte, als sie nach ihm gerufen hatte. Und nun, das dritte Mal, als er es zugelassen hatte, dass sie getötet wurde.

_Du hast mich niemals in Stich gelassen._

_Es tut mir Leid, Bulma_, dachte er, als seine Augen sich mit Tränen fühlten. Er hatte sie und ihre Eltern in Stich gelassen. Er hatte jedes einzelne Versprechen, dass er ihnen gegeben hatte, gebrochen.

_Son__ Goku, Ihr wisst, dass ich Euch das Leben meiner Tochter anvertraue. Bitte bringt sie zurück._ Er würde sie zurückbringen, selbst wenn es nur ihre sterblichen Überreste war.

Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein? Warum hatte er nichts getan? Wieso hatte er Frieza nicht abgelenkt, sodass Bulma fliehen konnte? Anstatt etwas zu unternehmen, hatte er nur dort gestanden und zugeschaut, wie Frieza ihr die Kehle aufgeschlitzt hatte. Es war seine Schuld. Seine beste Freundin war tot und es war seine Schuld!

Seine Gefühle überschlugen sich. Er spürte Schuld, Wut, Abscheu, Trauer und so viele andere Gefühle, bei denen er nicht einmal anfangen konnte, sie zu identifizieren. Es war einfach überwältigend. Er mag dafür verantwortlich sein, dass Bulma in diese Situation geraten war, aber der eigentliche Mörder stand noch immer mit einem selbstzufriedenem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht vor ihm und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, spürte Son Goku die Weißglut in seinem Körper aufsteigen.

Sein Schrei durchbrach die Stille, qualvoll und voll von Hass und Schmerz. Er bemerkte, wie die anderen zurücktraten, sogar Frieza, aber das war ihm egal. Er fühlte die rasende Wut wie Blut durch einen Körper pumpen und mit der Wut kam die Macht und mit der Macht kam die Gewissheit, dass er es beenden würde. Frieza würde bezahlen!

Krillin konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er zurückstolperte. Konnte es sein? Goku war von einem hellen goldenen Licht umgeben und Staub wurde um ihn herum aufgewirbelt. So etwas hatte er bisher nur einmal gesehen, eigentlich erst vor wenigen Tagen. Als der Schrei langsam verstummte und der Staub sich niederließ, stellte Krillin mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht fest, dass er Recht hatte. Son Goku hatte gerade die gleiche Verwandlung durchgemacht wie Son Gohan auf Ginger Island. Das schwarze Haar war jetzt goldblond, der Körper muskulöser und, Krillin war sich sicher, wenn Goku seine Augen öffnete, würden sie türkis sein.

Er bemerkte, trotz der ganzen Situation mit einem leisen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, wie Yamchu, Juuhachigou und sogar Piccolo Gokus Verwandlung bestaunten. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, waren sie noch nie zuvor Zeugen von dieser rohen Macht, die mit dieser Verwandlung kam, gewesen. Und Krillin wusste nun mit absoluter Sicherheit, wer der Gewinner dieses Kampfes sein würde. Frieza würde es nie im Leben schaffen, Goku jetzt noch zu besiegen.

Son Goku spielte mit seinen Muskeln und atmete tief ein, als er spürte, wie sich die Verwandlung abschloss. Sein ganzer Körper strotzte vor Kraft und als er seine Augen öffnete und sie auf Frieza ruhten, schaffte er es gerade noch, sich zurückzuhalten um nicht anzugreifen. Erst seine Freunde, dann Frieza.

Ohne die Augen von dem Monster, das das Leben seiner besten Freundin auf dem Gewissen hatte, abzuwenden, sprach er ruhig und verriet nicht den Kampf, der in ihm herrschte, „Yamchu, Krillin, bringt Bulma hier weg. Dann holt die anderen und verlasst diese Insel. Bringt Bulma zu ihren Eltern zurück, sodass sie eine ordentliche Beerdigung bekommt."

„Was ist mit _ihm_?", fragte Yamchu, der noch immer neben Bulmas Leiche kniete, als er dem verstorbenen Saiyajin Prinzen einen angewiderten Blick zuwarf.

„Nehmt ihn mit. Er verdient auch eine Beerdigung. Am Ende hatte er für unsere Seite gekämpft."

„Du beliebst zu scherzen!", rief Yamchu. „Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen! Dieser Pirat hat uns die ganze Zeit nichts als Ärger bereitet. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass das alles durch ihn angefangen hat! Bulma ist wegen ihm tot!"

„Nein, das ist sie nicht", antwortete Goku ruhig und fügte dann nachträglich hinzu: „Er hätte ihr niemals wehgetan."

„Aber…"

„TU ES! GEHT JETZT,BEVOR ICH VOR WUT EXPLODIERE!"

Als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte, blickte Yamchu die anderen, die mit ihm gekommen waren, an. Juuhachigou und Piccolo waren bereit zu gehen – obwohl der Namekianer dies scheinbar etwas widerwillig tat, da seine Augen noch immer auf Goku gerichtet waren, als ob er herausfinden wollte, ob diese Verwandlung genug war, um Frieza zu besiegen – und Krillin blickte ihn mit einem ernsten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht an, als er die Schulter seine Freundes noch einmal drückte. „Hör auf ihn. Lass uns sie hier wegschaffen. Wir werden nur im Weg sein."

Wenn auch ungern, stimmte der andere Seefahrer zu. „Gut." Sich bückend, nahm er Bulma vorsichtig in seine Arme und hielt sie dicht an seinen Körper, als ob er wollte, dass sie sich sicher fühlte und wartete auf Krillin, bis er Vegeta über seine Schulter geworfen hatte. „Lasst uns gehen."

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Goku?", fragte Krillin ein letztes Mal, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte.

„Alles in Ordnung."

„Gut. Bis später!" Seinem besten Freund ein letztes Lächeln zuwerfend, wandte sich Krillin um, um Yamchu und Juuhachigou zu folgen.

Nur Piccolo zögerte ein wenig. „Ich habe volles Vertrauen in Euch, Son Goku. Wenn jemand in der Lage ist, ihn zu besiegen, dann seid Ihr es."

Goku nickte nur kurz, um anzuerkennen, was der Namekianer gesagt hatte, bevor er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder Frieza zuwandte. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie Piccolo das Schlachtfeld verließ. Seine Lippen zogen sich zu einem süffisanten Grinsen. „Endlich alleine."

Frieza, der den ersten Schrecken darüber, so etwas gesehen zu haben, überwunden zu haben schien, trat näher an ihn heran und fragte lässig, „So, was ist das? Ein Trick um mir Angst einzujagen? Ich kann nur sagen, ich bin nicht beeindruckt."

„Ihr wisst wirklich nicht, was das ist? Was ich bin?" Goku lachte, ein barsches, grauenvolles Lachen, das normalerweise nie über seine Lippen kommen würde. Der Goku, den alle kannten und liebten, war fort – das einzige, was geblieben war, war der Saiyajin. „Ihr erkennt nicht das eine, was Ihr am meisten fürchtet? Den Grund, weswegen Ihr meine ganze Rasse, die Saiyajins auslöschen wolltet? Kommt schon, Frieza, ich hatte immer gedacht, Ihr wäret klug."

Obwohl er versuchte, es mit einer ungerührten und unbeeindruckten Maske zu vertuschen, bemerkte Goku den Ausrutscher, den Ausdruck von Furcht auf Friezas Gesicht, als er es endlich verstand.

„Ja, es ist wahr. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es sein würde. Ein drittklassiger Saiyajin, von Menschen großgezogen. Und Ihr habt es selbst über Euch gebracht. Mit Euren Taten habt Ihr das eine freigelassen, das das Ende von Euch sein könnte und sein wird." Eine kurze, dramatische Pause. „Ich bin _der Legendäre._"


	39. Der letzte Kampf Teil I

**A/N: So, dieses Mal musstet ihr nicht so lange warten, denn ich hatte mir für heute extra eine Erinnerung geschrieben! Vielen Dank für die Reviews und ich hoffe, ihr werdet dieses Kapitel genauso mögen, wie die letzten. Denn jetzt geht es endlich los – der finale Kampf zwischen Goku und Frieza! Viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Kapitel 38: Der letzte Kampf – Teil I**

„Oder zumindest einer von ihnen", murmelte Goku grinsend, als er seine Faust ballte und die rohe Kraft durch sie fließen spürte. Hatte Gohan sich auch so gefühlt? Hatte er sich auch so mächtig gefühlt, so überlegen, dass nichts und niemandem ihn schaden könnte? War er auch so selbstbewusst gewesen? Es war fantastisch. Diese Macht war allgegenwärtig, ausfüllend und sie brannte in ihm wie Feuer. Geschaffen, um, wenn entfesselt, absolute Zerstörung zu verursachen. Nichts hatte mehr eine Bedeutung, außer der Vernichtung des Wesens vor ihm. Er spürte keine Furcht, keinen Schmerz, keine Schuld. Der Saiyajin in ihm hat jetzt die Oberhand übernommen und zum ersten Mal machte es Goku überhaupt nichts aus. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass mein Sohn diesen Level vor mir erreicht hat. Was ist es für ein Gefühl, Frieza, dass zwei Saiyajins, von denen einer sogar noch zur Hälfte Mensch ist, die Fähigkeit besitzen, Euch zu besiegen?"

„Unsinn", spie Frieza. „Wenn diese Legende wirklich wahr wäre, dann würde nur ein legendärer Krieger existieren und nicht zwei. Doch selbst wenn, kein Krieger, besonders kein Saiyajin, wird je in der Lage sein, mich zu besiegen. Nicht der allmächtige Prinz und nicht so ein Möchtegernsaiyajin, der gerade erst von seiner Herkunft erfahren hat."

„Ich mag vielleicht als Mensch großgezogen worden sein, doch in meinen Adern fließt noch immer das Blut eines Saiyajins." Goku war nicht besorgt. Er fühlte sich stark, stärker als jemals zuvor und irgendwie _wusste_ er einfach, dass, sobald dieser Kampf vorüber war, Frieza Geschichte sein würde. „Ich bin neugierig, Frieza. Erzählt mir, warum habt Ihr fast die ganze Rasse ausgelöscht, wenn nicht aus Angst vor dem _Legendären_?"

Ein tiefes Knurren entkam Friezas Kehle, doch er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen sagte er: „Ich bin es Leid, zu reden. Ihr fangt an, mich zu langweilen. Lasst uns diesen Kampf hinter uns bringen, sodass ich mich wieder wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden kann."

„Wie Ihr wünscht."

Ein weiteres Grinsen und Goku war verschwunden; er bewegte sich zu schnell, als dass eine normale Person ihn sehen könnte. Während er auf Frieza zueilte, zog er seine Faust zurück und ließ sie nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm los. Es überraschte ihn nicht, nein, es war ziemlich zufriedenstellend, dass Frieza es geschafft hatte, seiner Faust auszuweichen. Der Kampf wäre ansonsten zu langweilig geworden, da Goku noch nicht seine ganze Kraft benutzte. Er sprang auf und wich somit Friezas Bein aus, was nach ihm ausgeschlagen hatte und, nachdem er über seinen Gegner gesprungen war, hockte er sich hin als er landete und versuchte seinen Gegner die Beine wegzuschlagen, ohne Erfolg. Goku wirbelte auf seinen Füßen herum und stellte sich wieder seinem Gegner.

Einen Herzschlag lang standen beide still und dachten über den nächsten Schritt nach, doch dann waren sie wieder dabei und blockten und wichen den ständig kommenden Angriffen aus. Falls jemand sie beobachtete, hätte er nur ein verschwommenes Bild sehen können. Verschiedene Farben vermischten sich miteinander – die blasse, fast weiße Farbe von Friezas Haut und das dunkelblau von Gokus Hemd und das schwarz seiner Hose wurden fast zu einem.

Sie trennten sich wieder und beide Krieger schienen nicht im Geringsten erschöpft zu sein. Beide hatten sich noch zurückgehalten und sie wussten es. Sie hatten nur die Kraft des anderen ausgetestet und waren mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Dieser Kampf würde sicherlich ziemlich interessant werden, für beide Seiten, da beide Gegner zuversichtlich waren, dass sie am Ende als Sieger aus diesem Kampf herauskommen würden.

Doch trotzdem, als Frieza ihn anschaute, konnte er nicht anders, als sich durch die plötzliche Macht, die der Affe ausstrahlte, ein wenig beunruhigt zu fühlen. Er hatte jede einzelne seiner Attacken abgewehrt oder war ihnen ausgewichen ohne in Schweiß auszubrechen und das war einfach unmöglich. Er war wütend, ganz und gar aufgebracht. „Wenn selbst einer meine Schläge getroffen hätte, dann wäret Ihr..."

„Gut, schlagt mich", unterbrach Goku ihn ruhig. Ein Grinsen zog an seinen Lippen, als er seinen Kontrahenten mit spottenden Augen anblickte. Das Grinsen wurde sogar noch weiter, als er sah, wie Frieza aus Überraschung von dieser scheinbar geisteskranken Einladung zusammenzuckte.

„Narr", fluchte Frieza. „Ihr werdet das bereuen!" Er zog seine Faust zurück und, indem er viel Kraft hinter seinen Schlag setzte, griff er den Saiyajin an und traf ihm mitten am Kiefer. Son Gokus Kopf flog zurück und Frieza, der sich schon an der Tatsache erfreute, dass sein Gegner mit dieser Sorglosigkeit höchstwahrscheinlich sein Todesurteil unterzeichnet hatte, trat einen Schritt zurück.

Wie auch immer, Goku fiel nicht um, wie das Biest es geglaubt hatte. Stattdessen hob er seinen Kopf wieder, das Grinsen noch immer auf seinem Gesicht, nur dass jetzt ein kleiner Tropfen Blut an seinen Mundwinkel herunterrann. „Ihr habt eine ganze Insel übernommen und könnt nicht einmal einen ihrer Bewohner besiegen?"

„W-wer seid Ihr?", stotterte Frieza. Er machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe seine Furcht zu verbergen. Niemand zuvor hatte jemals so einen Schlag überlebt und er hatte wirklich sehr viel Kraft in diesen Schlag gesetzt. Dieser Affe schien noch immer vollkommen unberührt.

„Ihr versteht es immer noch nicht, oder?", fragte Goku, seine Stimme voller Überlegenheit. „Ich bin hier, um Euch zu zerstören. Es sieht so aus, dass, wenn ich die Ruhe verliere und sehr wütend werde, diese alte Macht in mir entfesselt wird." Seine Muskeln schwellten vor roher Kraft an, als er schrie, „Ich bin Son Goku! Der Legendäre!"

Als er seine Fäuste fast so fest ballte, dass Blut floss, schwor Frieza leise. Wenn der Krieger vor ihm wirklich der Legendäre war, egal wie sehr er nicht an dieses Ammenmärchen glauben wollte, dann hatte er es selbst über sich gebracht. Indem er dieses Weib getötet hatte, hatte Frieza das einzige Wesen entfesselt, das sein Ende bedeuten könnte. Sein schlimmster Albtraum war wahr geworden, erfüllt von solch einem Wurm, einem Saiyajin!

„Es ist vorbei, Frieza", informierte Son Goku ihn kühl, bevor er wieder in eine Kampfhaltung ging.

Seinen Kopf schüttelnd, antwortete Frieza, genauso gefasst wie sein Gegner. „Oh nein, das ist es nicht. Noch nicht."

Der Icejin warf ihm noch ein berechnendes Grinsen zu, bevor er ihm Fersengeld gab und zurück in den Palast rannte. Fluchend spie Goku auf den Boden und folgte ihm. Frieza plante etwas und was immer es auch war, Goku wusste, dass er ihn aufhalten musste.

* * *

„Oh Mann, für jemand, der so klein ist wie er, ist er aber ganz schön schwer", scherzte Krillin, zuckte aber sofort innerlich zusammen, als er bemerkte, wie unangebracht sein Versuch die Stimmung zu erhellen, war. Niemand wies ihn darauf hin, dass er tatsächlich noch kleiner war als Vegeta, stattdessen warf Yamchu ihm nur einen Blick zu, der ganz eindeutig seine Wut und die Hilflosigkeit in dieser Situation offenbarte, und die anderen ignorierten ihn. Seufzend verlagerte er Vegetas leblosen Körper auf seiner Schulter und folgte dem Weg in die Lichtung schweigend.

Krillin konnte seine Freunde natürlich verstehen – er verspürte für Bulma auch Trauer, in dem Wissen, dass sie in ihrer Mission sie zu retten und den Dragonball zu beschaffen versagt hatten. Ihr Tod war sinnlos. Wenn sie nur vorher eingegriffen hätte, hätte ihr Tod verhindert werden können. _Doch wäre das für sie besser gewesen?_, fragte er sich im Stillen. Er war sich sicher, dass Yamchu es nicht glauben wollte, doch jeder mit zwei funktionierten Augen konnte die Zuneigung sehen, die sie für Vegeta empfand. Sie hatte ihn geliebt, mit ganzem Herzen, so wie sie noch nie zuvor jemanden geliebt hatte, und wenn er nicht falsch lag, hatte Vegeta für sie das gleiche empfunden. Oder zumindest hatte er begonnen, so etwas zu fühlen.

„Oh Gott, Bulma!" Dieser Schrei holte ihn aus seiner Grübelei und er schaute auf und sah, dass ChiChi auf sie zulief. Die Augen der schwarzhaarigen Frau glänzten schon mit Tränen, als sie besorgt auf den großen Schlitz an Bulmas Kehle und das blutgetränkte Kleid blickte und fragte: „Ist sie...?"

„Sie ist tot", spie Yamchu, hin und hergerissen zwischen seiner Trauer und der Wut, die er fühlte – sowohl auf sich, auf seine Hilflosigkeit und auf das Biest, das ihr das angetan hatte. „Frieza hat sie umgebracht."

„Nein", keuchte sie und schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. ChiChi wollte gerade sagen, dass das ein Fehler sein muss, als sie den schlaffen Körper auf Krillins Schulter erblickte. „Ist er auch... tot?", fragte sie ängstlich, als sie einen Schritt zurücktrat, nur für den Fall, dass der Pirat plötzlich aufsprang und sie angriff.

Krillin nickte bloß. „Goku bat uns ihm eine ordentliche Beerdigung zu geben. Er sagte, dass er am Ende für unsere Seite gekämpft hat." Er trat weiter in die Lichtung und legte die Leiche neben den Platz, wo Yamchu es Bulma gemütlich gemacht hatte. Krillin ignorierte dein beißenden Blick, den sein Freund ihm zuwarf, als er wieder aufstand und murmelte: „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, aber ihr solltet wissen, was passiert ist."

„Erzählt es uns", drang Bardock leise, als er nicht einmal den Blick von dem toten Prinzen abwandte. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, ihm noch einmal persönlich zu begegnen, genauso wie er die Chance bekommen hatte, seinen eigenen Sohn zu treffen. Vegeta war ihre Hoffnung gewesen, sie von Frieza zu befreien, aber stattdessen hatte das Biest ihn getötet, genauso wie den Rest seiner Rasse. „Erzählt uns wie der Prinz und seine Partnerin ihren Tod gefunden haben."

Krillin gab ihnen schnell einen Überblick über das was passiert war, als er und die anderen beim Schlachtfeld angekommen waren. Er ignorierte die erstaunten Gesichter der anderen, als sie das Wort Partnerin in Verbindung mit Vegeta und Bulma gehört hatten und versuchte auch über den ersten Schock hinwegzukommen, wie Bardock von den Gefühlen zwischen den beiden gewusst haben könnte. Krillins Augen waren auf einen Punkt hinter ihnen fixiert, da er sich nicht traute, ihnen in die Augen zu schauen, als er von ihrem Versagen berichtete, doch sein Blick wanderte zu dem blassen Jungen auf dem Boden, der jetzt fest schlief, als er zu dem Punkt von Gokus Verwandlung kam.

„_Das_ war mit Gohan geschehen?", fragte Piccolo, als Krillin fertig war. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass dieser kleine Junge tatsächliche so eine große Macht besaß wie die, die er vor ein paar Minuten in Son Goku gespürt hatte.

„Ja, sieht so aus, als gibt es jetzt zwei legendäre Krieger."

Köpfe wandten sich zu dem schlafenden und sich erholenden Jungen und staunten darüber, wie mächtig dieses Kind wirklich war. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass diese Verwandlung genug sein wird, um Frieza zu besiegen?", dachte Tenshinhan laut.

„Glaub mir, ich habe gesehen, was Gohan tun kann und ich glaube, dass Goku sogar noch stärker ist als sein Sohn. Frieza wird nicht wissen, was auf ihn zukommt." Krillin erlaubte ein kleines Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, wurde doch sofort wieder ernst, als er sich daran erinnerte, was Goku zu ihm gesagt hatte, bevor sie gegangen waren. „Goku will, dass wir diese Insel verlassen."

„Nein!", protestierte ChiChi, die neben ihrem Sohn kniete. „Ich lasse Goku nicht zurück!"

„Wir haben keine Wahl, ChiChi", versuchte Yamchu sie zu überzeugen. „Frieza hat schon Bulma ermordet. Wenn er es irgendwie schafft, Goku zu töten, wird er hinter uns her sein. Wir sind hier nicht sicher. Frieza ist ein Monster, du hast ihn gesehen, du weißt das! Er wird nicht zögern uns umzubringen oder schlimmeres..." Seine Stimme verhallte, als er die Frau mit Nachdruck anschaute, in der Hoffnung, dass sie seinen Hinweis verstand. Frieza hatte schon einmal sein Interesse an der schwarzhaarigen Frau verkündet und er war sich sicher, dass das Biest sie dieses Mal nicht töten würde.

ChiChi konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten, die jetzt an ihren Wangen herunterliefen. Sie war so verzweifelt. Sie wollte helfen, sie wollte ihren Geliebten unterstützen, wusste jedoch nicht wie. Sie hatte schon ihre beste Freundin verloren und fast ihren Sohn. Sie wollte nicht auch noch den Mann verlieren, den sie liebte. Ihn zurückzulassen fühlte sich an wie Verrat, egal wie logisch die Erklärungen waren.

„Hey, was ist das?", fragte Chao-Zu plötzlich, als er auf einen kleinen Beutel, der an Vegetas Gürtel gebunden war, zeigte.

Piccolo, der ihm am nächsten war, beugte sich über ihn und band den Beutel los. Seine Öffnung zeigte zu seiner Handfläche, als der Namekianer das Band löste, das ihn verschlossen hielt und ließ seinen Inhalt in seine Hand fallen. „Es ist ein Dragonball!", murmelte er erschrocken, als er auf die kleine orange Kugel in seiner Handfläche starrte. Er warf Dende einen flüchtigen Blick zu, der seit der Entdeckung ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht hatte. Es erschien fast so, als ob der Junge etwas wusste, was er und die anderen nicht wussten, aber Piccolo hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, als Krillin wieder anfing zu reden.

„Das bedeutet, dass Frieza nicht alle besitzt", schloss Krillin, als er die Erleichterung in seinem Körper spürte. Eine Sache weniger, um die sie sich Sorgen machen musste. Aber das könnte auch wieder mehr Probleme mit sich bringen. „Wir müssen aufbrechen. Jetzt mehr als zuvor. Frieza darf diese Kugel nicht in seine Hände bekommen, ansonsten ist alles verloren." Einige seiner Freunde sahen noch immer unsicher aus, ob sie wirklich aufbrechen sollten, und der trotzige Blick auf ChiChis Gesicht zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass Yamchus Worte überhaupt nicht geholfen hatten. Seufzend entschloss er sich, dass er das tun musste, was notwendig war. _Ich hasse das wirklich._ „Son Goku hat mich zum Kapitän der Kintoun ernannt. Ich weiß, dass sie zerstört ist, aber ihr seid noch immer ihre Mannschaft, egal was passiert. Alle, die vorher unter Gokus Kommando gestanden haben, und das schließt alle, die bis jetzt mit uns gereist sind, ein, muss jetzt mir gehorchen und ich befehle euch, diese Insel zu verlassen."

Sein Befehl wurde mit einiger Aufruhr entgegengenommen, besonders von ChiChi, Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu, da sie bei der Verwandlung nicht anwesend gewesen waren und noch immer daran zweifelten, ob Goku in einem so wichtigem Kampf wie diesem zurückgelassen werden konnte.

Krillin lächelte traurig, als er wiederholte: „Ihr müsst auf meine Befehle handeln. Ihr alle, bis auf Bardock und Juuhachigou, da sie mir nicht gehorchen müssen, werden Friezas Insel verlassen. Jetzt."

Bardock kniete nieder, hob Gohan in seine Arme und trat, mit einem verständnisvollen und entschlossenen Blick auf seinem Gesicht, auf Krillin zu. „Ich komme mit Euch. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Kakarotto Frieza besiegen wird, wenn das, was Ihr sagt, wahr ist. Viele Gefahren könnten uns auf dem Weg zum Hafen erwarten. Außerdem", ein leises Grinsen erhellte sein hageres Gesicht, „kenne ich ein paar Abkürzungen."

Der kleine Seefahrer hob seine Hand um dem größeren Saiyajin auf die Schulter zu klopfen. „Ich danke Euch für Eure Unterstützung, Bardock. Zeigt uns den Weg." Als er sich seinen widerwilligen Freunden zuwandte, sagte er bloß: „Ich weiß, dass ihr das nicht mögt, aber Goku hat gesagt, dass wir gehen sollen. Also gehen wir. Wenn wir uns jetzt einmischen, werden wir nur im Weg stehen."

Er ließ sie alle an sich vorbeilaufen, da er sich hinten an der Gruppe anschließen wollte. Yamchu trug wieder Bulma in seinen Armen und Piccolo hatte es zu seiner Verantwortung gemacht, den toten Prinzen zu tragen. Juuhachigou war die letzte, die an ihm vorbeiging und Krillin errötete, als sie ihm einen achtungsvollen Blick zuwarf. Seinen Kopf kratzend, um die Verlegenheit zu verbergen, folgte der kleine Seefahrer seinen Freunden durch die Wälder.

_

* * *

Dieser Ort ist wie ein Irrgarten, dachte Goku genervt, als er durch die verschiedenen Korridore rannte und mehr als einmal ein Sackgasse erreichte. Frieza musste wissen, dass er sich in diesem Palast verlaufen würde, aber je mehr Zeit Goku damit verbrachte umherzuirren, umso mehr Zeit hatte Frieza einen Überraschungsangriff vorzubereiten. So hatte er sich das Zusammentreffen nicht vorgestellt – er hätte nie erwartet, dass Frieza ein Feigling war. Allerdings war das keine Feigheit. Das war ein ungerechtes Spiel. Er wusste, dass er in einem gerechten Kampf gegen den Legendären nicht gewinnen konnte, also musste er betrügen._

Endlich, nach langen Minuten, kam Goku in einem langen Korridor mit einer großen hölzernen Doppeltür am Ende an. Gemälde von älteren Icejins hingen an den Wänden und Goku blickte sie verachtend an. Er vermutete, dass diese Gemälde dort nur aus einem Grund hingen – um jeden Saiyajin, der diese Flure entlangging, zu verspotten.

Goku wurde langsamer, als er das Ende des Korridors erreichte und zögerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde um tief durchzuatmen und sich auf alles, was kommen könnte, vorzubereiten. Eine der Türen flog nach einem kraftvollen Tritt auf und Son Goku trat in den großen Thronsaal, blaugrüne Augen funkelten vor Wut, als er Frieza lässig neben einem Thron stehen sah.

Das Biest hielt eine hellbrennende Fackel in seiner linken Hand und grinste ihn mit einer sicheren Überlegenheit an, von der Goku den Grund noch nicht kannte. Soweit Goku es sehen konnte, gab es nur eine Tür im Saal und er stand davor. Frieza war eingekesselt, ohne Ausweg.

„Ich heiße Euch in meinem bescheidenen Thronsaal willkommen, Kakarotto, Sohn von Bardock. Ich hoffe, Ihr mögt diesen Ort, denn er wird Eure letzte Ruhestätte sein", spotte er und ein hartes Lachen entkam seine Kehle. „Ziemlich passend, wenn man bedenkt, dass der König selbst hier ums Leben kam."

„Was habt Ihr vor?"

Frieza antwortete nicht, stattdessen blickte er zu der Fackel in seiner Hand und legte seine andere Hand ins Feuer. Er sprach ruhig: „Eine der Fähigkeiten der Icejins ist die Immunität zu Feuer. Aber was ist mit Saiyajins?"

Er zog seine Hand zurück und warf die Fackel auf den roten Teppich vor dem Thron. Die Flammen schlugen auf und fraßen sich mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit ihren Weg den Teppich entlang zur Tür. Goku musste zur Seite springen, damit er sich nicht verbrannte und blickte bestürzt auf die hohen Flammen, die jetzt den einzigen Ausgang versperrten. Das Feuer breitete sich weiter im Saal aus, setzte den Thron in Flammen und den Wandteppich dahinter. Viel zu früh brannten die roten Banner an der Decke, genauso wie die Vorhänge an den Fenstern und Funken sprangen auf die hölzernen Balken über.

„Wie findet Ihr das, Affe? Schön warm und gemütlich. In nur wenigen Minuten wird der ganze Palast brennen und dann werdet Ihr sterben." Sein Gesicht war voller Arroganz, da Frieza sich ganz sicher war, dass er nun in der Lage sein würde, diesen Saiyajin ein für allemal zu besiegen. Dann musste er sich nur noch um den Jungen und den alten Mann kümmern und bald, bald würde es keine Saiyajins mehr geben.

Das Feuer verbreitete sich schnell; es hatte schon den Thronsaal verlassen und arbeitete sich nun zu anderen Teilen des Palastes vor. Goku spürte, wie es in dem Saal unglaublich warm wurde, doch er ignorierte die Hitze und den Rauch, als er Frieza und angrinste und sprach: „Wenige Minuten? Das ist mehr als genug Zeit um Euch fertig zu machen und zu verschwinden."

„Es tut mir Leid, aber Ihr werdet sehen, dass es viel schwerer sein wird, _mich fertig zu machen,_ als Ihr denkt. Oder glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass ich schon meine ganze Kraft gebrauche?"

„Hört auf zu reden und kämpft! Ihr werdet mich hier nicht einsperren!" Brüllend stürzte Goku sich auf seinen Kontrahenten, doch wurde zurückgeworfen, als Friezas Schwanz ihn direkt in die Mitte des Körpers traf. Stöhnend stand er wieder auf und zerrte das glimmende Hemd von seinem Körper.

Son Goku wollte gerade einen weiteren Angriff starten, dieses Mal sicher, dass er einen Gegner nicht wieder unterschätzen würde, doch verharrte plötzlich. Friezas Fäuste waren geballt und er hatte einen Ausdruck absoluter Konzentration auf seinem Gesicht. Die Muskeln des Icejins schwellten an, als er für diesen letzten Kampf seine Kraft sammelte und Goku wartete. Er wollte ihn bei voller Kraft bekämpfen, denn dann konnte er sagen, dass er das stärkste Wesen auf der Erde besiegt hatte.

* * *

Jedoch wusste keiner von ihnen, weder Goku, Frieza noch die flüchtende Mannschaft der Kintoun, dass zur gleichen Zeit ein anderer Krieger auf seinem Weg zum Palast war, unwissend, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn er ankam. 


	40. Der letzte Kampf Teil II

**A/N: Danke für die Review, lounalily! Du hast übrigens Recht, im Original kommt da kein weiterer Kämpfer, aber lass dich einfach mal überraschen. In diesem Kapitel gibt es leider noch keine Auflösung, dafür aber im nächsten. Vielleicht kommst du ja auch noch selber drauf, wer das sein könnte...**

**Jetzt aba erst mal viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel hier!

* * *

**

**Kapitel 39: Der letzte Kampf – Teil II**

Während er wartete, bis Frieza bereit war, den Kampf fortzusetzen, hörte Son Goku die leise Stimme der Vernunft in seinem Hinterkopf. Die Stimme klang verdächtig nach General Kaiou und drang ihn, Frieza jetzt zu vernichten, als er abgelenkt war, und sagte ihm, dass es kein Spiel war. Doch Goku hörte nicht auf diese Stimme. Das Biest vor ihm hatte kaltherzig einen seiner besten Freunde umgebracht und verdiente es, zu leiden. Es verdiente zu wissen, dass es besiegt wurde, als es am stärksten war, von einem _einfachen Affen._

Die Stimme hatte Recht. Das war kein Spiel. Das war Krieg. Ein Krieg, der gekämpft wurde, um eine enge Freundin zu rächen und ihrem Mörder zu zeigen, was Demütigung war.

Die Hitze um sie herum war erdrückend, der stetig dichter werdende schwarze Rauch brannte in seinen Augen und Lungen, doch Goku ignorierte das alles. Kleine Stücke von den Behängen an den Wänden und der Decke fielen herunter und die Balken stöhnten gefährlich. Goku wagte einen kurzen Blick zu dem Kronleuchter unter der Decke, an dessen Boden und Seiten Spitzen herausragten. Seile, die an der Decke und den Wänden entlang gingen, waren dort auf Höhe des Fensterbrettes festgebunden, waren das einzige, was den Kronleuchter oben hielten. Er musste ein Auge darauf behalten. Es wäre sinnlos, während des Kampfes von ihm zerquetscht zu werden.

Schließlich, nach endlosen Minuten, hatte Frieza seine gesamte Kraft gesammelt, als er seinen Körper strecke und seine Fäuste und sein Gesicht entspannte. Wo sich zuvor noch ein Blick tiefer Konzentration befunden hatte, war jetzt ein Ausdruck gelassener Überlegenheit. Goku knirschte mit den Zähnen. Es schien wirklich, als ob Frieza dachte, dass er als Gewinner herauskommen würde.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr musstet nicht so lange warten. Ich bin jetzt bei ganzer Kraft", informierte Frieza ihn.

Goku erlaubte keine Emotion auf seinem Gesicht, als er entgegnete: „Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Lasst es uns schnell hinter uns bringen."

„Wir Ihr wünscht." Frieza trat einen Schritt vor und in diesem Augenblick fiel Goku's Blick auf das, was die ganze Zeit hinter der Echse versteckt war.

_Dragonballs!_ Ein paar von ihnen lagen auf einem roten Samtkissen auf einem Podest, zusammen mit einer der magischen Karten, bedeckt von einer Glaskuppel. Goku zählte sie schnell und bemerkte erleichtert, dass es nur sechs Stück waren. Wo immer die letzte Kugel auch war, sie war nicht bei Frieza, ansonsten hätte er sie schon benutzt – und das wäre fatal gewesen.

Wie auch immer, für diesen kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit musste Goku bezahlen, als Frieza sich unbemerkt auf ihn stürzte und seine Faust im Bauch des Saiyajins versinken ließ. Blut und Speichel flog aus seinem Mund, als er aufstöhnte. Der Icejin ergriff seinen Kopf, schwang sein Knie hoch und ließ Goku zurückstolpern. Son Goku blockte oder wich nicht aus, als das Biest ihn weiter mit seinen Fäusten angriff, sehr zu Friezas Vergnügen.

Er sprang zurück und erlaubte sich ein wenig Zeit, um mit seiner Macht anzugeben, nun da er mit voller Kraft kämpfte. „Was denkt Ihr jetzt, Saiyajin? Ich fange erst an!"

Goku, der sich nach diesen Angriffen ein wenig gekrümmt hatte, hob langsam seinen Kopf, und grinste nur, trotz der verschiedenen blauen Flecken an seinem Körper und der blutigen Lippe. „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Ich wäre enttäuscht gewesen, wenn das Euer bestes war."

Frieza knurrte innerlich und ballte seine Fäuste aus Wut, dass er wieder von diesem Affen verspottet wurde, der, seiner Meinung nach, ganz klar den Kampf verlor. Doch dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem grausamen Grinsen. „Ich mache Euch ein Kompliment, bevor Ihr sterbt. Ihr wart für einen Saiyajin sehr stark. Ihr wäret der Beste gewesen, wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre. Doch nun habt Ihr endlich Euren Meister getroffen. In nur wenigen Minuten wird dieser Palast zusammenbrechen. Stört es Euch?"

„Nicht im geringsten", antwortete Goku nur, verbreiterte seinen Stand und ballte seine Fäuste, bereit anzugreifen oder sich zu verteidigen. „Ich will Euch jetzt nur töten."

Und er musste sich verteidigen, als Frieza sich mit einem Kampfschrei wieder auf ihn stürzte. Goku war bereit, diesen Angriff abzublocken, doch das Biest sprang über ihn hinweg, drehte sich um und versuchte, den Saiyajin von hinten zu treffen. Goku trat jedoch einen Schritt zur Seite und fing Friezas Arm mit seinem eigenen und hielt ihn fest. Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und traf Frieza hart im Gesicht. Während der Icejin vor Schmerzen aufschrie, als sein Kopf zurückflog, festigte Goku seinen Griff um den Arm und verdrehte ihn so sehr, dass er fast brach, bevor er Frieza von sich weg ins Feuer schubste.

Frieza schaffte es, sich selbst abzufangen, bevor er stürzte und beobachtete, wie Goku sein Schwert herauszog. Ein Keifen kam über seine Lippen und er griff wieder an. Dabei schaffte er es, das Schwert aus der Hand des Saiyajins zu schlagen, sodass es klappernd auf den Boden fiel.

Das Feuer umgab sie nun ganz und gar. Dichter Rauch stieg bis zur Decke. Die Tür war ganz blockiert, genauso wie die Fenster. Es wurde mit jeder Minute heißer und der erste Balken krachte zu Boden. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis das ganze Gebäude seinem Beispiel folgte. Die Zeit lief ihnen beiden davon, da, selbst wenn Frieza gegen Feuer immun war, er sicherlich dem Gewicht eines zusammenstürzenden Gebäudes nichts entgegensetzen konnte.

Eine weitere Faust traf auf Gokus Kiefer und er stolperte zurück gegen eine Wand, in genau dem Moment, als weitere kokelnde und brennende Balken direkt über dem Saiyajin herunterstürzten und ihn unter sich begruben.

Frieza lachte, leicht keuchend, ein lautes grausames Geräusch, auf den Triumph über den Saiyjain. Das hätte er nicht überleben können. „Das wird Euch eine Lehre sein! Ihr hättet mich niemals schlagen können!" Er sah sich um und runzelte die Stirn. Er müsste den Palast bald verlassen, wenn er nicht das gleiche Schicksal erleiden wollte, wie der Saiyajin. Das würde seinem Ruf sicherlich schaden. Wie auch immer, erst musste er die sechs Kugeln und die Karte holen.

Doch gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte, um die Kugeln zu holen, zwang ihn ein grollendes Geräusch zurückzuschauen. Seine Auge weiteten sich, als die Balken zur Seite fielen und Son Goku in der Mitte von ihnen stand – ein paar Brandwunden bedeckten seinen Körper, aber ansonsten schien er in Ordnung zu sein.

„Nun denn", murmelte Frieza, als er den ersten Schock, dass sein Gegner doch noch lebte, überwunden hatte. „Ich nehme an, ich muss Euch dann einfach mit meinen eigenen Händen töten. Genauso wie das Weib."

„Weib?" knurrte Goku, trat aus den Trümmern heraus und auf Frieza zu. Er ballte seine Fäuste, als eine neue Welle von Wut über ihn hinwegwusch und ihn mit neuer Kraft und neuer Entschlossenheit, den Kampf endlich zu Ende zu bringen, füllte. Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn und er rief, „Ihr sprecht von Bulma!"

Frieza sah ihn nicht kommen, als er plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Gesicht spürte, der ihn zurückwarf. Er versuchte dem Angriff einen entgegenzusetzen und schaffte es, dem Saiyajin in die Rippen zu schlagen, doch er war zu schwach, als Goku sofort sein Knie hochbrachte und der Kopf des Icejins wieder zurückflog. Son Goku wich einem weiteren Angriff aus, tanzte an den Flammen vorbei und sank seine eigene Faust in Friezas Leib. Der Icejin krümmte sich und seine Augen quellten vor Schmerzen hervor. Er öffnete seinen Mund und spie eine Mischung aus Blut und Speichel aus.

Doch Frieza nutzte die Möglichkeit von Gokus geduckter Position und, nachdem er seine Fassung wiedererlangt hatte, brachte seine Handkante auf den Nacken des Saiyajins herunter und schickte ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick zu Boden. Goku blinzelte leicht benommen und sah dann seine Chance. Er riss Frieza von seinen Füßen und brachte ihn ebenfalls zu Boden.

Jemandem, der diesen Kampf beobachtete, würde es so vorkommen, als ob beide Gegner gleich stark waren. Das war jedoch nicht ganz wahr, da es in solchen kurzen Pausen sichtbar wurde, dass, während Frieza ein wenig gebückt stand, mit seinen Armen schwer an den Seiten hängend, selbst nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, Son Goku noch immer ganz gerade stand, mit hocherhobenem Haupt und Muskeln, die vor unbenutzter Energie fast zerbarsten.

Beide sprangen auf, ein paar Meter voneinander entfernt, bis sie sich wieder aufeinander stürzten. Son Goku führte einen Rundkick aus, dem Frieza auswich, indem er sich duckte, doch er stand zu früh wieder auf, als der Saiyajin den Angriff einfach wiederholte und ihn dieses Mal mit ganzer Kraft am Kopf traf.

Frieza keuchte, als er hart auf dem Boden auftraf und in die wütenden Flammen in dem Saal rutschte. Goku hörte ein Fluchen und ging langsam dorthin, wo Frieza jeden Moment herauskommen musste, Schultern durchgedrückt und seine Augen zeigten nicht das leiseste Zeichen von Erschöpfung. Seine Atmung war ruhig und gleichmäßig und er wäre bereit für eine weitere Runde, hätte er nicht bereits andere Pläne.

Er wartete, bis Frieza wieder aus den Flammen herausgekrochen war, doch der Icejin war gerade wieder auf die Beine gekommen, als Goku seinen Ellenbogen herunterschwang und ihn wieder zu Boden warf. Frieza hatte nie die Möglichkeit, sich wieder zu erholen. Der Saiyajin schwang sein Bein zurück und trat ihn quer durch den Saal, wo er wieder hart auf den Boden traf.

Frieza sprang wieder auf und landete schwer atmend auf seinen Füßen. Goku sah so entschlossen wie immer aus, zurück in eine Verteidigungshaltung, doch dann brachte er plötzlich seine Hände herunter, streckte seinen ganzen Körper durch und wandte sich halb von Frieza ab. „Es ist vorbei."

Der Icejin starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Was... wovon sprecht Ihr?"

„Ihr wurdet, nachdem Ihr Eure volle Kraft erreicht hattet, zu schnell müde", informierte Son Goku ihn. „Es gibt keinen Grund, diesen Kampf fortzusetzen." Ein Grinsen zog an seinen Lippen, als er fortfuhr, „Ich habe gut gekämpft und ich bin damit zufrieden. Ich habe Euch gezeigt, dass es jemanden gibt, der stärker ist als Ihr und dass dieser jemand ein Saiyajin ist. Ich gehe jetzt", sagte er und ignorierte Friezas Stottern, als er versuchte, nach Gokus Ankündigung einen ordentlichen Satz zu formulieren.

„Ihr- das könnt Ihr nicht machen... Das ist..."

Goku verließ den Level des Legendären; seine Haare und Augen wurden wieder schwarz. „Wenn Ihr jemanden von jetzt an verletzt oder in die Nähe von mir oder den meinen kommt, werde ich sichergehen, das hier zu Ende zu bringen. Wo immer Ihr auch seid, ich werde Euch finden und töten."

Er drehte sich um und ging langsam auf das Podest mit den Dragonballs zu, in der Hoffnung, dass er unverletzt durch die Flammen kam und den Palast verlassen konnte. Er fragte sich, wie weit seine Freunde schon gekommen waren und wie lange es wohl dauern würde, sie einzuholen. Vielleicht war noch ein Pferd zurückgeblieben, das er nehmen konnte.

„Halt... Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig!", schrie Frieza, aufgebracht, dass dieser Saiyajin ihren Kampf so einfach verlassen wollte. „Ich habe noch nie einen Kampf verloren!"

Sein Schwert herausziehend, griff er Goku an, bevor dieser die Glaskuppel von dem Podest entfernen konnte. Goku konnte dem Schwert gerade eben ausweichen und sprang, Frieza anfunkelnd, zur Seite.

„Narr! Ich hatte Euch eine letzte Chance gegeben!"

Die Verwandlung war nicht so spektakulär wie beim ersten Mal. Jetzt umgaben Goku bloß goldene Flammen bis sich seine Haare zu einem goldenen Blond verfärbten und seine Augen blaugrün geworden waren. Frieza knurrte und schwang sein Schwert wiederholt nach dem Saiyajin, der ihm jedes einzelne Mal auswich, sehr zum Ärger und zur Wut des Icejins.

„Ich werde Euch in Stücke zerreißen!", drohte er keifend, doch durch seine Wut und Erschöpfung benommen, wurden seine Bewegungen mit jedem weiteren Schlag unkoordiniert und schwächer.

Goku, der gerade einem weiteren Angriff ausgewichen war, entgegnete auf Friezas vergebliche Versuche, ihn umzubringen: „Das ist Euer letzter Ausweg? Einfach weiterschwingen bis Ihr irgendwie, durch Glück, mich trefft? Ihr seid nicht so gut, wie ich gedacht habe, Frieza."

* * *

Sie hatten die Lichtung vor wenigen Minuten verlassen und es schien bereits so, als ob sie seit Stunden gingen. Leise Tränen rannen an ChiChis Gesicht herunter. Sie hatte es getan. Sie hatte ihren Geliebten verlassen. Obwohl er ihnen selbst befohlen hatte, zu fliehen, fühlte sie sich doch schuldig, ihn zurückgelassen zu haben. Es sollte nicht so sein. Wenn sie eine gute Ehefrau gewesen wäre, würde sie an seiner Seite stehen, egal wie schrecklich die Situation war.

Plötzlich begann sie schneller zu laufen und sie wischte ihre Tränen fort, als sie ein leises Stöhnen hörte. „Gohan?" flüsterte sie, als sie neben Bardock lief und sah, dass ihr Sohn seine Augen geöffnet hatte. Er war noch immer leichenblass und brauchte noch viel Ruhe, bis er sich ganz erholt hatte, doch er schien in Ordnung zu sein.

„Mom?", fragte der Junge schläfrig. „Dad?" Er sah schlaftrunken an Bardock hoch, der schmunzelte.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich bin's. Bardock. Dein Großvater", sagte er sanft.

„Wo ist Dad?"

„Oh Gohan", seufzte ChiChi, da sie nicht wirklich wusste, was sie ihm erzählen sollte. „Er ist noch beim Palast und kämpft gegen dieses schreckliche Monster."

„Aber er wird ihn besiegen", versicherte Bardock ihn, als er das leichte Weiten von Gohans Augen sah. Der Junge sollte in solch einer Situation nicht aufgeregt werden. „Er ist _Der Legendäre._ Er besitzt nun eine Macht, die viel größer als die von Frieza ist. Mach dir um ihn keine Sorgen. Er wird uns noch einholen."

Die Augen des Jungen fielen schon wieder zu, als er murmelte, „In Ordnung." Momente später war er schon wieder fest eingeschlafen, ChiChi warf Bardock einen besorgten Blick zu, doch er lächelte sie nur an.

„Ich meine das, was ich gesagt habe. Ich vertraue Kakarotto, Frieza zu besiegen. Ihr als sein Weib solltest das gleiche tun."

Obwohl seine Worte beruhigend gemeint waren, konnte ChiChi nicht anders, als einen Blick über ihre Schulter zurückzuwerfen und was sie sah, war sehr besorgniserregend. Dichter schwarzer Rauch stieg gen Himmel und verfinsterte den Horizont obwohl es noch früh am Nachmittag war. _Goku..._

* * *

Dieses Katz uns Maus Spiel ging noch ein paar Minuten so weiter. Der Thronsaal, genauso wie der übrige Palast, begann langsam mehr und mehr zusammenzufallen. Die Behänge an der Decke und den Wänden waren fast vollständig verbrannt, der Kronleuchter war ein wenig niedriger gesunken und wurde nur noch von einem Seil hochgehalten, und es war fast unmöglich durch den Rauch noch etwas zu sehen. Das Brennen in Gokus Augen und Lungen wurde schlimmer und er bekämpfte die Hustenanfälle, die drohten ihn zu übermannen. Doch während er mit den Auswirkungen des Feuers rang, kämpfte Frieza nur gegen seinen stetig müder werdenden Körper. Es gab nur eines, was sie beide gemeinsam hatten. Keiner von ihnen wollte aufgeben. Es war jetzt ein Kampf bis zum Tod.

„Ihr müsst wirklich noch ein wenig über Schwertkampf lernen", sagte Goku ruhig, seine Stimme durch den Rauch kratzig, nachdem er ein paar Meter zwischen sich und Frieza gebracht hatte. Er hatte es so gesagt, als ob er ihn von einer Tatsache unterrichtete. Frieza jedoch, nahm dieses als Spott, als Beleidigung und grollte ihn an. „Das, was Ihr da zeigt, ist eine schwache Technik."

„Eine schwache Technik?", fragte Frieza, als er sich vorbeugte und das Schwert aufhob, das Goku früher im Kampf verloren hatte. „Nun denn, lasst uns sehen, wie gut Ihr gegen zwei Schwerter ankommt."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort griff der Icejin seinen Feind an und schwang das Schwert nach ihm. Wieder einmal wich Goku aus und, durch die Kraft die Frieza genutzt hatte, blieb das eine Schwert in der Wand stecken und streifte das letzte Seil, das den Kronleuchter hielt. Er erzitterte gefährlich, doch fiel noch nicht. Das andere Schwert kam auf ihn herunter. Goku fing es mit seinen baren Händen und nur der winzigste Tropfen Blut rann dieses Mal an seiner Handfläche herunter.

Ein leises Grunzen entkam seinen Lippen, als er Frieza zurückstieß und schickte ihn dann, mit einem weiteren kraftvollen Schlag in sein Gesicht, zu Boden. Er landete auf dem Rücken, schlug hart mit dem Kopf auf und blieb dort für wenige Sekunden liegen. Langsam aufsetzend, hielt er seinen Hinterkopf und blinzelte ein paar Mal, um den Schwindel zu bekämpfen.

Plötzlich hörte Goku das Zerschnappen des Seils hinter sich und sein Kopf wirbelte sofort zum Kronleuchter. „Frieza! Haut ab!", rief er, gerade als der letzte Faden riss und der Kronleuchter hinabstürzte. Der Icejin blickte verwirrt auf, doch bevor er sich überhaupt bewegen konnte, wurde er zerquetscht. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit zu schreien. Die Spitzen durchbohrten seinen Körper, Bauch, Beine und einen Arm, und nagelten ihn am Boden fest. Blut begann schnell aus den Wunden auszutreten und eine Blutlache breitete sich unter ihm aus. Frieza stöhnte, als er versuchte den Kronleuchter mit seinem gesunden Arm anzuheben, doch er war zu schwer und Frieza wurde zu schnell zu schwach.

„Un-Unmöglich", keuchte er. Er konnte sich überhaupt nicht bewegen. Das war sein Ende. Zuerst von einem Saiyajin besiegt und gedemütigt und dann durch seine eigene Dummheit getötet. Wenn er nicht dieses Feuer losgelassen hätte, dann wäre das nicht passiert. „Du... verdammter... Affe..."

Son Goku trat auf ihn zu, alles um sich herum in diesem Moment ignorierend, und blickte auf Frieza mit etwas, das fast Mitleid ähnelte, nieder. „Was für ein erbärmliches Ende. Aber Ihr wolltet es ja so." Nachdem er dem Icejin einen letzten kalten Blick zugeworfen hatte, drehte er sich um und machte sich wieder einmal auf den Weg zu den Dragonballs. Die Hitze und der Rauch setzten ihm jetzt langsam wirklich zu und er musste so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Palast heraus. „Ich gehe jetzt."

B-bitte." Friezas schwache, bettelnde Worte zwangen ihn zurückzuschauen. "Helft mir… Ich… bitte Euch…"

Goku knirschte mit den Zähnen und rang mit sich selbst. Er wusste, dass es normalerweise nicht in seiner Natur war, eine verwundete und somit harmlose Person sterben zu lassen. Doch Frieza hatte nicht nur irgendjemanden getötet. Er hatte Bulma getötet und musste dafür bezahlen. „Was sagt Ihr da? Wie viele Personen habt Ihr getötet? Wie viele von denen haben um ihr Leben gebettelt, so wie Ihr es jetzt tut?"

„B-bitte..."

Seine Fäuste ballend und nicht mehr in der Lage, seine bettelnde Stimme zu hören, ging Son Goku zu Frieza zurück. Er starrte das erbärmliche Wesen auf dem Boden und das Blut an. Kein Krieger verdiente so einen Tod, egal, was er getan hatte. Frieza wurde schon dadurch entehrt, dass er von einem Saiyajin besiegt worden war. War es wirklich nötig, dass er seinen Tod auf solch einem schändlichen Wege fand? „Einverstanden", spie er und hob den Kronleuchter fast mühelos von ihm herunter - es war ihm egal, ob er Frieza dabei wehtat – und setzte ihn neben ihm ab. „Ihr könnt jetzt gehen, falls Ihr noch genug Kraft besitzt. Aber ich warne Euch, kommt mir nie wieder unter die Augen."

Schwer kämpfend, erhob sich Frieza, und ließ dabei nicht einen Laut über seine Lippen kommen, während Goku die sechs Dragonballs und die magische Karte in einem Fetzen von den Wandbehängen, die heruntergefallen waren, bevor sie ganz verbrannt waren, verpackte. Die Echse beobachtete, wie der Saiyajin sie vorsichtig einwickelte und dann die Enden des Fetzens zusammenknotete.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ihr mir helfen würdet."

„Ihr könnt unverletzt durch das Feuer gehen", antwortete Goku bloß, als er den Beutel über seine Schulter schwang und zu der Tür ging, nur um kurz vorher anzuhalten, um problemlos das Schwert aus der Wand zu ziehen. Der Ausgang war noch immer von den Flammen versperrt, doch Goku dachte, dass, wenn er sich schnell bewegte, er es unverletzt hindurchschaffen könnte. „Rettet Euch selbst und seid dankbar, dass Ihr noch lebt."

„Ich denke, Ihr versteht mich nicht..." Frieza schmunzelte böse und festigte seinen Griff um das Schwert, das er noch immer in seiner Hand hielt. „Ich bin Frieza! Das stärkste Wesen auf der Welt! Ihr müsst durch meine Hände sterben!" Mit einem gewaltigen Brüllen stürzte sich Frieza auf Goku und schwang mit dem Schwert nach ihm.

„Narr!", schrie Goku, parierte den Schlag und, nachdem Frieza den Griff an seiner Waffe verloren hatte, stieß sein Schwert durch Friezas Brust.

Frieza ergriff seine Brust, er konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen war, als Goku das blutige Schwert wieder herauszog. Blut tröpfelte aus seinem Mund, als er zurückstolperte und stürzte. Er blieb unbeweglich auf dem Boden liegen.

Son Goku erübrigte dem Icejin nicht mehr einen einzigen Blick, als er sein Schwert in den Gürtel seiner Hose steckte und durch den Thronsaal eilte. Er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Armen, als er sich durch die Flammen warf und den Gang entlang rannte, wobei er nur kleinere Verbrennungen erlitt. Schutt fiel überall hinunter, sodass es schwer war, auszuweichen. Mehr als einmal spürte er einen brennenden Schmerz auf seinen Armen und Rücken, doch das hielt ihn nicht auf. Das Gebäude würde jeden Moment zusammenstürzen und er musste noch einen Weg hinaus finden.

Plötzlich sah er sie, die große Doppeltür, die nach draußen führte und erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit, da er wusste, dass er fast da war. Fünfzig Meter. Vierzig. Sie kam immer näher.

Laut fluchend stolperte Son Goku zurück, als die Decke vor ihm vollständig zusammenbrach und den einzigen Ausgang versperrte. Er blickte zurück, doch sah, dass die hohen Flammen jetzt auch den Gang hinter ihm blockierten.

Es gab einen engen Korridor zu seiner Rechten, also er entschied er sich für diesen. Es musste einfach noch einen Weg nach draußen geben! „Komm schon", murmelte er, als er langsam verzweifelte, doch ging weiter. Er sah Türen zu seiner rechten und linken Seite, doch sobald er sie öffnete, traf er auf hohe Flammen. „Verdammt!", schwor Goku, als er eine Sackgasse erreichte.

Es gab keinen Ausweg, keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Hinter ihm war das Feuer, vor ihm eine stämmige Steinwand. Es war vorbei.

Das Holz über ihn stöhnte gefährlich. Er blickte auf und sah Löcher und Risse in der Decke. Staub fiel auf ihn herunter und Son Goku, der Legendäre Saiyajin, Bezwinger von Frieza, wusste, dass es zu spät war.

„NEIN!"


	41. Überlebende

**A/N: Dankeschön für deine Review lounalily! Aber tut mir Leid, Zeitreisen gibt es in dieser Geschichte nicht, also keine Mirai Schnitte (hast du letztes Wochenende DBZ auf Tele5 gesehen? Jetzt hat er endlich lange Haare... seufz). Wer der mysteriöse Krieger ist, wirst du aber in diesem Kapitel herausfinden.**

**Viel Spaß!

* * *

**

**Kapitel 40: Überlebende**

Ein Schwarm schwarzer Vogel stieg in den Himmel hinauf, obwohl man sie schnell aus den Augen verlor, als sich ihre Farbe perfekt mit der der dunklen Wolken, die den ehemals blauen Himmel und die Sonne verdeckten, vermischten. Selbst von dieser Entfernung, die die Mannschaft der Kintoun bereits zurückgelegt hatte, erreichte sie noch das knarrende Geräusch von brechendem Holz und der faule Geruch von etwas Brennendem. Der Himmel wurde dunkler und dunkler, sodass man sich fast fragte, wann genau die Nacht übers Land gekommen war, doch gerade über den Spitzen der Bäume konnten sie ein rotes und goldenes Glühen erkennen.

Das waren die Gründe dafür, dass ChiChi immer langsamer wurde, egal wie sehr Krillin versuchte, sie anzutreiben. Was geschah war offensichtlich. Irgendwann während des Kampfes hatte der Palast Feuer gefangen und brannte nun unkontrolliert, während sich ihr Goku und dieses Monster Frieza noch immer davor, oder vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer, im Gebäude bekämpften.

Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Palast zusammenbrach und einen oder beide unter sich begrub. Sie hoffte nur, dass Goku es schaffte, rechtzeitig aus dem Palast herauszukommen.

„ChiChi!" Ihr Verhalten fing langsam richtig an, Krillin zu nerven. Warum verstand sie nicht, dass sie nur das taten, was Goku ihnen befohlen hatte? „Wir müssen weiter!"

ChiChi funkelte ihn einfach nur wütend an – Wut war gut, viel besser als diese Frustration, dass sie nichts anderes tun konnte als zu fliehen. Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften, hielt an und bewegte sich nicht mehr einen Zentimeter. „Das ist weit genug. Ich werde n... ah!"

Sie verlor beinahe ihr Gleichgewicht, als ein leichtes Beben durch die Erde ging. Ein erschreckendes Stöhnen erreichte ihre Ohren und Funken wurde hoch in den Himmel hinter ihnen aufgewirbelt. Der Palast hatte schließlich seinen Kampf gegen die Flammen verloren. Die Mannschaft starrte in Schock und einer Art kranken Faszination zum Himmel. Einen kurzen Moment lang waren die Flammen hochgeschossen.

Doch nichts hätte sie auf den ohrenbetäubenden Knall vorbereiten können, der kurz darauf folgte. Krillin zog ChiChi schnell zu Boden und bedeckte ihren Körper mit seinem. Die anderen suchten auch nach Schutz. Krillin wagte einen kurzen Blick zurück und sah noch mehr Funken, Feuer und Rauch aufsteigen. Sie blieben so für ein paar Minuten, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass genug Entfernung zwischen ihnen und dem Palast war, um dem Regen von Funken und Asche nach dieser Explosion zu entgehen.

Krillin ballte seine Faust um einen Büschel Gras und drückte sie und seine Augen fest zu; er musste sich davon abhalten zu fluchen, schreien, sogar zu weinen. Das war's! Es war vorbei... Keiner, nicht einmal Son Goku, hätte so eine Explosion überleben können.

„Was zum Teufel war das?" Yamcha stand wieder auf, als er sich mit der Hand durch sein langes schwarzes Haar fuhr und auf den rauchbedeckten Himmel starrte.

„Schwarzpulver", antwortete Bardock kurz, während er sicherstellte, dass es Gohan gut ging. Der Junge war nicht einmal aufgewacht und das war gut so. „Im hinteren Teil des Palastes war ein Arsenal, als der König dort noch gelebt hatte. Es war mit verschiedenen Waffen und auch Schwarzpulver gefüllt. Ich nehme an, es wurde auch noch unter Friezas Herrschaft genutzt."

„Das Feuer muss das Arsenal erreicht haben, als das Gebäude zusammengebrochen ist", überlegte Piccolo leise. „Verdammt."

„Was meint Ihr damit?", fragte ChiChi leise, als Krillin ihr wieder auf die Füße half. Es konnte nicht bedeuten... Nein, ihr Goku war in Ordnung. Er war vor der Explosion herausgekommen. Es würde nur noch wenige Minuten dauern, bis er zu ihnen traf. Nein, sie wollte es nicht glauben. Goku lebte!

„Es tut mir Leid, ChiChi..."

„Nein!", schrie sie Krillin an, und spürte neue Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. „Nein! Du kannst mir nicht einmal sagen, dass es Goku gut geht und dann, dass er tot ist! Ich akzeptiere das nicht! Ich kann es nicht akzeptieren! Er ist auf dem Weg zu uns! Wir müssen nur warten, bis er uns einholt. Wir müssen nur..." Schluchzend sank die Frau zu Boden. Ihr Gesicht war in ihren Händen vergraben, als sie um ihren verlorenen Geliebten, den Mann, der ihr Ehemann und Gohans Vater sein sollte, trauerte.

„Was, wenn...", begann Yamchu, doch hielt sofort inne, als Krillin ihn drohend anblickte. Es wäre nicht richtig, ihr falsche Hoffnung zu geben. Was waren die Chancen, dass Goku aus dem Palast oder aus dem Umkreis der Explosion rechtzeitig herausgekommen war? Allerdings hatten sie schon einmal geglaubt, dass er tot war, und er war quicklebendig wieder aufgetaucht. Konnte eine Person so viel Glück haben? Irgendwie bezweifelte Yamchu das, obwohl es _Son Goku_ war, von dem sie sprachen. Dieser Mann schien irgendwie mehr Leben zu haben als eine Katze. Er erinnerte sich nur allzu gut an die ganzen beinahe Unglücke und Goku war immer unbeschädigt davongekommen. Seine Augen wanderten zu Bulmas Leiche auf dem Boden und er seufzte, geschlagen. _Zuerst sie, dann Goku. Wie viele noch, bis wir zu Hause sind?_

ChiChi sah müde auf und blinzelte, als sie eine kleine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, dass es Gohan war, doch sie blickte nun in ein freundliches grünes Gesicht. „Dende...", murmelte sie, ein wenig verwirrt.

Der junge Namekianer lächelte sie zu ihrer großen Überraschung aller an. Krillin war widerwillig zurückgetreten, als der Junge auf die Frau zugegangen war, und beobachtete sie vorsichtig. Dende brauchte sich nicht hinzuknien, um mir ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein, und ignorierte die Blicke, die die anderen, sogar Piccolo, ihnen zuwarfen. Er drückte ihre Schulter sanft und flüsterte, sodass nur sie es hören konnte: „Die Hoffnung ist noch nicht verloren. Solange die Dragonballs noch existieren, ist es keiner von Euren Freunden."

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte ChiChi leise. Ihr müder Verstand hatte nicht die Kraft seine kryptischen Worte zu verstehen. Doch anstatt zu antworten, drückte er nur ihre Schulter noch einmal, noch immer lächelnd, und wandte sich dann Krillin zu.

„Vielleicht sollten wir nur noch ein wenig länger weitergehen und dann ein Nachtlager aufschlagen. Die meisten von Friezas Männern sind entweder geflohen oder tot und ich bezweifle, dass sie zur Gefahr werden könnten. Der einzige, der noch eine Bedrohung darstellen könnte, ist Frieza, doch ich bin zuversichtlich, dass er tot ist. Entweder von Son Goku oder der Explosion getötet. Dann würde ich morgen gerne zurückgehen um nach den verbliebenen sechs Dragonballs zu suchen. Sie sind noch immer gefährlich, wenn sie in die falschen Hände geraten."

Als er Vegetas leblosen Körper über seine Schulter warf, nickte Piccolo zu Dendes Ersuchen. „Wir sollten das wirklich in Erwägung ziehen. Doch lasst uns zuerst einen Ort finden, an dem wir uns verstecken und ausruhen können, und dann können wir darüber sprechen, was wir morgen machen. Krillin?"

Der junge Seemann dachte darüber einen Moment lang nach, bevor auch er nickte. „Lasst uns gehen. Bardock, kennt Ihr vielleicht einen Ort?"

„Zu meiner Zeit gab es viele Orte", sagte der Saiyajin bloß grinsend. „Folgt mir."

Und so gingen sie weiter. Krillin und Tenshinhan halfen ChiChi wieder hoch und der größere Seefahrer stützte sie, und bot ihr sogar an, sie zu tragen, als sie sich an ihn lehnte. Doch obwohl sie sehr erschöpft war, war die Frau nach Dendes Worten mit neuer Hoffnung gefüllt, und lehnte das Angebot ab. Von diesem Moment an nahm sie Tenshinhans Hilfe nur ab und zu in Anspruch und zeigte wieder ihren unabhängigen Zug, den sie für einen so kurzen Moment verloren hatte.

Dende hatte Recht. Sie konnte die Hoffnung jetzt nicht verlieren. Sie wussten nicht, ob Goku wirklich im Palast gewesen war, als das Gebäude zusammengebrochen und dann explodiert war, also konnte er noch am Leben sein.

Und, Gott, würde er eine Abreibung dafür bekommen, dass er sie so in Sorge versetzt hatte, wenn er sein Gesicht zeigte.

* * *

Hercule Satan, selbst ernannter Bezwinger des Monsters Cell, wich schockiert zurück, als er durch das Tor in den Innenhof von Friezas Palast ritt. Nichts was er bis jetzt gesehen hatte, nicht einmal die schwere und dunkle Wolke, die diesen Ort bedeckte und nicht der Knall, hätte ihn auf diesen Anblick vorbereiten können. Abgeschlachtete Soldaten und einige überrannte Dorfbewohnter waren über den ganzen Hof verteilt, vor den Ruinen des noch immer brennenden Gebäudes, das der Palast des Biests gewesen war. 

_Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert?_

Er sah ein paar Galgen auf einer Seite des Innenhofes, von denen die meisten von der Explosion zerstört worden waren. Und nun, als er daran dachte, fiel ihm auf, dass er auch keiner einzigen Person auf seinem Weg durch das Dorf begegnet war. Etwas unglaublich schreckliches musste an diesem Ort geschehen sein, um diese Verwüstung zu hinterlassen. Eine Schlacht, Friezas Soldaten gegen unbekannte Kämpfer, vielleicht Piraten? Doch warum sollte Frieza Piraten hinrichten wollen? Es war allgemein bekannt, dass das Biest einige der schlimmsten und meist gefürchteten Piraten der Welt beschäftigte.

Satan sprang von seinem Pferd und zog sofort seine Pistole. Schweißperlen rannen bereits an seinem Gesicht hinunter, als er sich wachsam umschaute. Ein Rascheln zwischen den Bäumen zu seiner Rechten ließ ihn herumwirbeln, Pistole auf die zitternden Blätter des Busches gerichtet. Ein erleichterter Seufzer entkam seinen Lippen, als ein braunes Pferd aus den Büschen trat.

Langsam und vorsichtig trat er vorwärts, über die Körper und blickte die ganze Zeit von links nach rechts. Satan hielt seine Pistole fest in beiden Händen, obwohl beide Hände wie verrückt zitterten.

Satan traute sich nicht, zum Boden zu blicken, zu den Leichen, die auf dem ganzen Innenhof verteilt waren, da ihm bei diesem Anblick übel wurde. Und doch konnte er nicht anders, als seine Augen nach unten wandern zu lassen. Mehr als einmal musste er den Drang zu würgen und seinen Magen zu erleichtern unterdrücken. „Oh Gott", murmelte er, als er einen glatzköpfigen Kopf direkt vor sich sah, der nur wenige Meter von seinem Körper entfernt lag. Leere Augen starrten ihn an, als er zurückstolperte.

_Wer hat das getan?_

Es musste eine Armee gewesen sein, um so viele Soldaten zu töten. Nichts anderes hätte die besiegen können, die von dem Biest selbst kommandiert wurden.

Mit großer Mühe um seinen Blick abgewandt zu halten, ging Satan an dem Kopf und vielen weiteren Leichen vorbei, bis nur noch etwa zwanzig Meter zwischen ihm und den Ruinen lagen. Wenn Frieza wirklich dort drinnen gewesen war, hätte er nicht überleben können, dachte Satan und ein leises Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Nun, _das_ würde seine Arbeit auf dieser Insel um einiges erleichtern. Er könnte einfach zurück nach Ginger Island gehen und dort allen erzählen, dass er das Biest in einem höllischen Kampf besiegt hatte, in dem der Palast zerstört wurde.

Nickend entschloss sich Satan, dass dieses wirklich die beste Vorgehensweise sein würde, natürlich nur, wenn Frieza tot war. Dem Massaker in diesem Hof nach zu urteilen waren die Chance dafür gar nicht mal so übel. Vielleicht, wenn er die Leiche fand? Und sie mit sich zurück nahm? Aber um dieses zu tun, musste er warten, bis das Feuer erloschen war, sodass er in den Ruinen nach der Leiche suchen konnte.

Wie auch immer, Satan war gerade dabei sich umzuwenden um sein Pferd zu holen, als er etwas hörte. Er verharrte und wagte sich nicht, sich umzuschauen, stahl jedoch trotzdem ein Blick über seine Schulter. Einige der Balken und Steine von den Mauern fielen zur Seite und er sah, wie eine Hand aus den Ruinen herausragte. Eine sich bewegende Hand.

Die Hand ergriff einen größeren Brocken und zog an ihm. Hercule Satan beobachtete dies, nun wieder der Ruine zugewandt, nicht in der Lage, sich überhaupt zu bewegen. Mehr Schutt fiel zur Seite und ein ganzer Körper folgte der Hand, bis eine Person auf den Trümmern stand. Er blutete von verschiedenen Wunden und kämpfte, um auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Satan schrie aus Angst aus und stolperte zurück, als er mit seinen Händen an der Pistole fummelte.

Frieza lebte! Verletzt, aber er lebte!

Der Kopf des Biests schoss hoch, als der den Aufschrei hörte und seine Augen landeten auf dem Mann vor sich. „Mensch", zischte er, als ein weiterer stechender Schmerz durch seinen Körper zog. Er trat vorsichtig einen Schritt zur Zeit vor, als er über die Ruinen wankte, bis er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Da er glaubte, dass dieser Mensch einer der Dorfbewohner auf seiner Insel war, sagte Frieza, „Helft mir."

Doch Satan hörte nicht zu. Er hatte es endlich geschafft, die Kontrolle über seine Waffe wieder zu erlangen und zeigte nun damit auf Frieza. „Herz", murmelte er hektisch und zielte, in dem verzweifelnden Versuch seine zitternden Hände ruhig zu halten. „Herz..."

„Was ist das?", fragte Frieza und lachte, obwohl ihm das nur noch mehr Schmerzen bereitete. „Ein dummer Mensch versucht mich zu..."

Er schaffte es nie, seinen Satz zu Ende zu bringen, als er zurücktaumelte und mit einem dumpfen Schlag zu Boden fiel. Die Pistole in Satans Hand rauchte als Folge von dem Schuss, den er gerade abgefeuert hatte. Er trat einen zögernden Schritt auf Frieza zu, um sicher zu stellen, dass er dieses Mal wirklich tot war. Er hatte das Herz verfehlt, doch stattdessen war da ein kleines Loch direkt zwischen seinen ausdruckslosen Augen.

Satans Herz setzte fast einen Schlag aus, als er vor Freude schrie und seine Faust in den Himmel streckte, obwohl niemand da war, der seinen Siegestanz sehen konnte.

Frieza, das gefürchtete Biest, war tot und derjenige, der es beendet hatte, war Hercule Satan.

* * *

Es wurde langsam dunkel und Sterne erschienen am Himmel. Die Windrichtung hatte sich geändert und deshalb konnte die Mannschaft der Kintoun nun die Sterne und den silbernen Mond aufgehen sehen. Sie hatte in der Mitte der Lichtung, die sie als Versteck ausgesucht hatten, ein kleines Feuer entzündet. Bardock hatte erzählt, dass nur selten Leute an diesen Ort kamen, da die Bäume um die Lichtung so dicht standen, dass es schwer war, hindurchzukommen. Und schwer war es gewesen, da viele von ihnen nun um mehrer Kratzer reicher waren. 

Gohan lag nahe am Feuer und sein Kopf ruhte auf ChiChis Schoß, die geistesabwesend durch seine wilde schwarze Mähne strich. Er war vorher kurz wach gewesen, lange genug, um ein paar von den Beeren zu essen, die Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu von nahegelegenen Büschen gepflückt hatten. Er schlief jetzt wieder und ChiChi fühlte sich auch sehr erschöpft, doch Sorge hielt sie wach. Ihr Blick wanderte häufig zu dem schmalen Pfad, den sie benutzt hatten, um hierher zu kommen, immer in der Hoffnung, dass Goku durch das Dickicht trat.

Die anderen hatten sich auch niedergelassen um sich auszuruhen. Dende schlief neben Piccolo, der vor dem Feuer saß, sein Kopf auf seinen Armen ruhend und die anderen lehnten an Bäumen. Piccolo und Krillin hatten die erste Wache übernommen und Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu hatten angeboten, die zweite zu übernehmen. Bardock, Juuhachigou und Yamchu waren die letzten, die über sie wachen sollten.

Eigentlich war es die ganze Zeit, die sie bis jetzt in ihrem Versteck verbracht hatten, friedlich gewesen. Keiner hatte sie gestört. Bis jetzt.

Krillin und Piccolo waren sofort auf ihren Beinen, als sie das Rascheln der Blätter hörten. Da die anderen bestimmten Wachen auch noch nicht schliefen, sprangen sie auch auf, bereit sich, ChiChi und die Kinder zu verteidigen. Bardock weckte schnell Dende um ihn von der potentiellen Gefahr in Kenntnis zu setzen. Niemand sagte ein Wort, sie wagten es nicht einmal zu laut zu atmen, falls es sie verraten könnte. Ihre Muskeln waren schon gespannt und ihre wachvollen Augen tasteten das Dickicht vor sich ab.

Ein Schatten erschien im Zwielicht zwischen den Bäumen und die Mannschaft der Kintoun war bereit zum Sprung. Krillin nickte Piccolo zu und sie beide warteten, bis der Schatten nahe genug war um anzugreifen. Sie handelten wie eine Person. In dem Moment, als sie ein Stückchen Haut im Licht des Feuers flackern sahen, stürzten sie sich auf den Schatten. Sie hatten jedoch nicht erwartet, dass er ihnen beiden einfach auswich, doch während Piccolo schnell sein Gleichgewicht wiedererlangte, war Krillin nicht so glücklich und kippte über. Er war schon sehr nahe am Boden, als eine Hand seinen Kragen ergriff und ihn wieder hochzog.

„Hey, Partner", hörte Krillin plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme sagen und er sah ungläubig auf. „Sei vorsichtig oder du könntest dich verletzen."

„Goku?", fragte er, erstaunt. Das Gesicht des Schattens wurde nun vom Feuer erhellt und es war wirklich sein alter Freund. Er sah ein wenig mitgenommen aus, mit einer Mischung aus Asche und Blut, die sein Gesicht und Oberkörper bedeckte, doch es war Son Goku. „Goku! Du bist es wirklich!"

ChiChi starrte ihren _Angreifer_ bestürzt an, als er nun in die Lichtung und das ganze Licht des Feuers trat, zusammen mit Piccolo und einem grinsenden Krillin. Seine Hose war fast vollständig zerrissen, sein Hemd ganz fort und sein ganzer Körper war von Schnitten, Ergüssen und Verbrennungen übersäht und mit Staub und Asche bedeckt. Etwas von seinem ungestümen Haar war ein wenig versengt. Goku sah schrecklich aus, aber er war am Leben!

„Goku!", schrie sie, und nachdem sie sanft Gohans Kopf auf den Boden gelegt hatte, rannte sie auf ihn zu und warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals und begrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust. Es war ihr egal, ob sie dabei noch schmutziger wurde. Ein Schluchzer brach die Stille. „Du lebst!"

Goku grinste ChiChi liebevoll an, als er das Bündel, dass er über seine Schulter trug, wieder hochzog, doch zuckte zusammen, als sie ihren Griff um ihn festigte. „ChiChi..."

Erschrocken trat sie einen Schritt zurück, doch bevor sie ihn loslassen konnte, nahm er ihre Hand und drückte sie. „Wie...? Ich meine... du lebst..."

„Das sagtest du bereits..."

Bei seinen Worten und dem scherzenden Ton, den er benutzte, waren die Tränen sofort vergessen und stattdessen hatte sich ein finsterer Blick auf ihrem Gesicht verbreitet, als sie ihn böse anfunkelte. „Son Goku! Wie kannst du es wagen? Wie kannst du es wagen uns so im Dunkeln zu lassen! Wir waren krank vor Sorge! Wir dachten, du wärst tot!"

Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde, wenn es möglich war, sogar noch weiter. Wenn ChiChi ihn so schelten konnte, dann ging es ihr gut. Um sie ruhig zu stellen, zog er sie schnell an sich heran und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie reagierte schnell und die Erleichterung und Freude machten den Kuss leidenschaftlich und süß. Als sie sich schließlich trennten, flackerte sein Blick über ihre Schulter zu der noch immer ziemlich blassen Form seines Sohnes neben dem Feuer und sagte grimmig: „Der einzige, der tot ist, ist Frieza."

„Du hast ihn wirklich getötet?", fragte Yamchu verblüfft. Goku nickte nur und führte ChiChi liebevoll zurück zu dem Feuer und ihrem Sohn. „Du hast wirklich mehr Leben als eine Katze..."

„Gut, dich zurückzuhaben." Tenshinhan klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und Piccolo sagte bloß:

„Ich wusste, dass du das tun konntest."

„Genauso wie ich, mein Sohn." Goku wandte sich seinem Vater zu, der ihn stolz anstrahlte. Alleine dieses breite Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ließ ihn um Jahre jünger wirken, als nur vor ein paar Stunden in ihrer Zelle. „Ich habe nie an dir gezweifelt."

„Danke, Vater", sagte er, auch lächelnd. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr alle hören wollt, was passiert ist, doch vorher... Wie geht es ihm?" Goku hockte sich neben Gohan hin und wischte sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht seines Sohnes. „Bulma sagte, dass er verletzt war, bevor sie..." Sein Blick fiel auf die beiden Leichen, die sie so weit wie möglich vom Feuer entfernt hingelegt hatten und er schluckte schwer, als er Bulmas weißes Gesicht sah. Wenn nicht der Schnitt an ihrer Kehle wäre, könnte man denken, dass sie nur schlief.

„Er erholt sich", antwortete Piccolo. „Er hat in dem Kampf gegen die Soldaten viel Blut verloren. Dende hat ihn geheilt, doch er konnte das Blut, das er verloren hatte, nicht wieder auffüllen."

Bardock legte eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes, als er sagte: „Doch er wird leben. Er ist ein zäher Bursche, genauso wie du."

Plötzlich regte Gohan sich, als ob er von der Gegenwart seines Vaters geweckt wurde. Der Junge öffnete benommen seine Augen, die sich plötzlich weiteten, als er die Person erblickte, die über ihn gebeugt war. Ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht, als er mit einer erstaunlich starken Stimme fragte: „Dad?"

„Ich bin's, Gohan", sagte Goku und zerraufte das Haar seines Sohnes. „Du kannst wieder schlafen gehen. Ich lebe und Frieza ist Geschichte. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen. Wir sind in Sicherheit."

Doch der Junge war nun hellwach. Er war plötzlich voller Energie und fand die Kraft sich aufzusetzen und sich auf seinen Vater zu stürzen. „Wieder schlafen gehen? Jetzt, da du hier bist? Was ist passiert? Wie hast du ihn besiegt? Ich habe gehört, du bist zum _Legendären _geworden. Ist das wahr?", fragte er mit einer Aufregung, die nur ein Kind besitzen konnte.

Bardock schmunzelte. „Ich glaube mein Enkel hat die richtigen Fragen gestellt. Ich bin mir sicher, wir sind alle neugierig darauf, wie du das Biest besiegt hast und lebend aus dem Palast gekommen bist. Wir haben das Feuer gesehen und wissen, dass das Gebäude zusammengefallen und explodiert ist. Du musst vorher rausgekommen sein..."

„Warum lasst ihr ihn nicht erst einmal in Ruhe?", fragte ChiChi jetzt wütend, obwohl sie lächelte. „Und Dende, könntest du ihn bitte heilen?"

„Natürlich", antwortete der junge Namekianer.

Während Dende sich um Goku kümmerte, wandte sich die Frau ihrem Sohn zu. „Und du, junger Mann, wirst wieder schlafen gehen! Du bist noch zu schwach, um wach zu sein", schalt sie ihn.

„Lass ihn, Chi", sagte Goku. „Ich bin mir sicher, er wird es uns sagen, wenn er zu erschöpft ist."

„Mom?"

ChiChi seufzte, als sie sah, wie sowohl Vater wie auch Sohn sie mit weiten, bettelnden Augen anblickten. „In Ordnung..."

Nachdem Goku geheilt war und seine Muskeln ohne Schmerzen spielen gelassen hatte, setzte er sich an das Feuer und ließ das Bündel an seinem Arm heruntergleiten und legte es vorsichtig auf den Grund. Merkwürdigerweise schien noch niemand es bemerkt zu haben, aber das war ihm ganz Recht. So konnte er zumindest am Anfang beginnen.

Son Goku hob Gohan in seinen Schoß und legte einen Arm um ChiChi. Er wartete bis die anderen sich um das Feuer herum niedergelassen hatten bevor er mit seiner Erzählung anfing. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich war noch drinnen, als beides passierte..." Wie erwartet blickten ihn die anderen erschrocken an, und er grinste. „Aber ich hatte Glück..."

_

* * *

_

_Son Goku konnte es nicht glauben. Das Gebäude würde jede Sekunde um ihn herum zusammenfallen und er war gefangen. Feuer an einem Ende und eine Sackgasse am anderen, nur... Er wich näher zu der Wand hinter sich und nun, da er näher dran war, sah er etwas, das er vorher übersehen hatte. Ein kleiner Teil der Wand reflektierte das Feuer und als er es anfasste und das glatte Metall unter seinen Fingern fühlte, grinste er. Da war eine Klappe, offensichtlich für einen Wäscheschacht oder so etwas ähnliches und viel wichtiger noch, sie war nicht verschlossen._

_Als er sich umschaute, gewichtete er seine Optionen - entweder vom Feuer getötet werden oder diesen Schacht benutzen um zu entkommen. Der Schacht war es und er sprang kopfüber hinein. Goku schlitterte durch einen scheinbar endlos langen Tunnel und landete unsanft am Ende. Er zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen, als er wieder aufstand und stellte sicher, dass das Bündel über seine Schulter noch in einem Stück war. Wo immer er gelandet war, es war ganz und gar dunkel, aber auch viel kühler und er zog es den feuergefüllten Korridoren oben vor._

_Er schloss seine Augen und wartete ein paar Sekunden, bis er sie wieder öffnete. Er hatte die Zeit genutzt, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und jetzt, da seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, konnte er auch mehr sehen. Dieser Raum war mit Fässern, hölzernen Boxen und sogar Möbeln und anderen Sachen gefüllt._

_Ein Keller. _Ein riesiger Keller_, dachte Goku, als er auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang durch den Raum eilte. Es musste irgendwo eine Tür geben, und tatsächlich, nachdem er eine Ecke umrundet hatte, fand er eine. Er griff zögerlich nach dem Türgriff, da er fast erwartete, dass er heiß war, doch er war kalt._

_Goku seufzte vor Erleichterung. Auf der anderen Seite war kein Feuer. Er zog die Tür schnell auf, nur um sich in einem langen und dunklen Gang wiederzufinden. Direkt zu seiner Linken war eine Treppe, doch nachdem er ein paar Schritte hochgegangen war, spürte er wieder die Wärme des Feuers. Das war nicht der Weg hinaus._

_Er zog sich wieder in den Gang zurück und rannte ihn entlang. Doch er verzweifelte langsam, als er keine weiteren Türen oder Treppen sah. Plötzlich bebte der Boden unter ihn und Staub und Putz fiel von der Decke. Goku stützte sich an einer der Wände ab und wartete, bis das Beben abgeklungen war. Der Palast war zusammengebrochen._

_Da er wusste, dass er nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren sollte, falls er noch einen Ausgang finden wollte, eilte er durch die Dunkelheit bis er fast gegen eine weitere Tür rannte. Goku ergriff den Griff um sie zu öffnen, doch die Tür war verschlossen. „Verdammt", murmelte er und trat einen Schritt zurück, bevor er sich mit ganzer Kraft gegen die Tür warf. Sie brach unter dem Aufprall und Goku stolperte in einen neuen Korridor. Er rannte._

Es muss hier irgendwo einen Ausgang geben! _Goku fluchte leise, als noch immer nirgends eine Tür in Sicht war. Der Korridor hatte mehrere Kurven, doch dann, ganz plötzlich, wurde er zu Boden geworfen, als eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion das ganze Gebäude und den Grund erschütterte. Mehr Putz fiel auf ihn herunter und, sehr zu seinem Grauen, stand der Gang kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Er fluchte wieder, murmelte Beschimpfungen, die einige Leute erröten lassen würden, und lief wieder los._

_Und dann, nach scheinbar endlos langen Minuten, sah er am Ende des Ganges Treppen und auch einen Lichtschimmer. Er begann schneller zu rennen – Steinbrocken fielen auf ihn herunter, als die Decke des Korridors nachgab – und eilte die Treppe hinauf. Das Licht, das er gesehen hatte, kam durch die Schlitze einer Falltür in der Decke. Goku drückte sie mit letzter Kraft hoch und schließlich gab sie nach und sprang auf. Er stolperte hinaus gerade bevor der Gang hinter ihm zusammenbrach und eine Menge Staub aufwirbelte._

_Goku fiel auf seinen Rücken und blinzelte gegen die Sonne, die versuchte, durch die Rauchdecke zu kommen. Er spürte das weiche grüne Gras an seinem Rücken und endlich erlaubte er sich, die Kraft loszulassen, sodass seine Augen und sein Haar wieder schwarz wurden. Und dann lachte er. Ein erleichtertes, befreiendes Lachen, dass er es geschafft hatte._

* * *

„Dieser Korridor war offensichtlich eine Art Fluchtweg, weil ich mich in der Mitte des Waldes, ein paar hundert Meter von dem Palast entfernt, wiederfand", beendete Goku seine Erzählung. „Und dann, nachdem ich mich ein paar Minuten lang ausgeruht hatte, bin ich aufgebrochen um euch zu finden." 

„Nun da du es erwähnst", zeigte Krillin auf. „Wie hast du uns eigentlich genau gefunden? Ich meine, ich glaube dieser Ort wird nicht Versteck genannt, weil man ihn leicht findet."

Goku grinste nur, als er in dem Bündel wühlte, dass sie erst jetzt bemerkten und nahm ein Stück Pergament heraus.

„Die Karte!", sagte Piccolo überrascht. „Aber dann..." Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Bündel und Goku öffnete es noch weiter, wobei er sechs orangefarbene Kugeln freilegte.

„Ich konnte sie einfach nicht im Palast zurücklassen", erklärte Goku mit den Schultern zuckend. „Und als ich auf die Karte geschaut und gesehen habe, dass sich eine Kugel vom Palast fort und auf den Hafen zu bewegte, hatte ich gehofft, dass ihr es wart und bin einfach der Kugel auf der Karte gefolgt. Und hier bin ich..."

„Das ist wirklich großartig", rief Tenshinhan aus. „Frieza ist tot und wir haben alle sieben Kugeln..."

„Aber wir haben dafür bezahlt", unterbrach Goku sie ernsthaft und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zu den zwei Leichen. „Wir mögen die Kugeln gerettet haben, doch wir haben Bulma nicht gerettet..."

Eine unangenehme Stille fiel über die Gruppe und Tenshinhan blickte beschämt zu boden. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht.

„Darüber würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen." Sie alle schauten zu Dende, der vor den sechs Kugeln hockte. Er wandte sich um und grinste, seine Augen funkelten irgendwie verschmitzt.


	42. Der Schatz der Macht

**A/N: Danke für die Reviews! Und juchhu! Hab wieder zwei Leser mehr gewonnen! Das freut mich! Fangen wir mal vorne mit den Antworten an: **

**Du wirst leider keinen Mirai Trunks kriegen, lounalily. Auch nicht in der Fortsetzung, dieser Geschichte, die ja irgendwann mal kommen wird. Jetzt geht's im Oktober ja erst mal zur Uni und mal sehen, wie viel ich da denn für tun muss. Hoffe meine Geschichten werden dann nicht zu sehr vernachlässigt... Selbst, wenn du erst einmal nichts mehr von mir hören solltest, wenn diese Geschichte fertig ist, dann kannst du diese hier und Bis wir uns wiedersehen, ja immer und immer wieder lesen... **

**Juclesia, eigentlich hatte ich dir ja schon eine Mail geschickt, aber ich sag's einfach noch einmal hier. Ich finde es toll, das jemand, der deutsch „nur" in der Schule lernt, es so gut beherrscht wie du, vor allem, weil ich selber weiß, wie schwer deutsch ist und es ist ja immerhin meine Muttersprache. Am Anfang war ich ehrlich gesagt ein wenig verwirrt, denn warum sollte jemand, der deutsch nur als Fremdsprache lernt deutsche Fanfictions lesen, bis ich dann mal daran gedacht habe, dass ich das gleiche ja in Englisch mache. grins Ich hoffe auf alle Fälle, du hast weiterhin Spaß an der Geschichte! Und das Reviewschreiben nicht vergessen!**

**Und nu Katja... Hättest du nicht trotzdem zu jedem Kapitel ne Review schreiben können, um meine Statistik zu verbessern? Nee, war nur ein Scherz. Ich freu mich, dass dir diese Geschichte so gut gefällt. Ich frage mich eigentlich immer wieder, wieso alle davon ausgehen, dass die Dragonballs in dieser Geschichte auch Wünsche erfüllen können. Kann doch sein, dass ich alles umgestellt habe und alle Toten auch tot bleiben. Naja, müsst ihr einfach abwarten und sehen, was passiert, nicht wahr? Bin halt fiese... Dass mein Englisch nun perfekt ist, glaube ich nicht, aber es ist ziemlich gut, sage ich mal einfach. Deshalb werde ich die Sprache ja auch anfangen zu studieren, zusammen mit Dänisch. Freu mich schon darauf!**

**So, jetzt aber lange genug gelabert. Viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 41: Der Schatz der Macht**

Dendes Grinsen weitete sich nur noch mehr, als er bemerkte, wie die Augen von allen Personen in der Lichtung auf ihm ruhten. Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, ob er es ihnen erzählen sollte und, wenn ja, wann. Es wäre ihnen schwer gefallen die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren, wenn sie nur eine der Kugeln besessen hätten. Doch Son Goku war jetzt zurück und hatte mit sich die fehlenden sechs Dragonballs gebracht. Er musste ihnen die Wahrheit nicht mehr länger vorenthalten.

„Ich glaube, es ist jetzt soweit, dass ich Euch das Geheimnis der Kugeln, die Ihr den Schatz der Macht nennt, offenbare", begann er.

Während noch vor wenigen Minuten alle begierig auf Gokus Geschichte gewesen waren, hatte Dende jetzt ihre gebannte Aufmerksamkeit. Es war schon spät, doch keiner von ihnen zeigte irgendwelche Anzeichen von Müdigkeit; sogar Gohan schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr.

„Wie einige von Euch vielleicht schon wissen, wurden die sieben Kugeln von meinen und folglich von den Ahnen des Ältesten vor mehr als tausend Jahren geschafften und nur Auserwählte, hauptsächlich die Ältesten und ihre Wächter, wussten von der geheimen Macht, die diese Kugeln besitzen. Zu Anfang wurden sie von Generation an Generation weitergegeben, immer von einem Ältesten zu seinem Nachfolger. Sie wurden kaum benutzt, nur in wirklich düsteren Zeiten für mein Volk und selbst dann nie für dunkle Zwecke.

„Doch dann, etwa dreihundert Jahre nachdem sie geschaffen wurden, erwies sich ein Wächter seinem Ältesten gegenüber als untreu. Er gab das Geheimnis der Dragonballs an Schurken weiter, die er in einem Gasthaus auf einer der vielen Reisen, auf die er den Ältesten begleitet hatte, getroffen hatte. Sie hatten von einem prächtigen Schatz gehört, den unser Volk besaß und hatten ihm viel Gold versprochen, wenn er ihnen das Geheimnis dieses Schatzes verriet. Die Gier, die in der Natur des Wächters lag – er war vorher schon dafür in Schwierigkeiten geraten, doch der Älteste aus der Zeit hatte ihm bedingungslos vertraut .- ließ ihn seinen Schwur, niemals irgendjemandem von den Dragonballs zu erzählen, brechen. Die Schurken waren von der Erzählung fasziniert und am Ende bedankten sie sich bei ihm, nicht mit dem versprochenen Gold, sondern indem sie ihm in einer dunklen Gasse die Kehle aufschlitzten.

„Die Nachricht von seinem Verrat hatte die Namekianer erst lange nach seinem Tod erreicht, als plötzlich ein Fremder in einer Wintersnacht in dem Dorf auftauchte, wo der Älteste lebte. Die Schurken hatten damit geprahlt, dass sie bald einen großen Schatz besitzen würden, ein Schatz mit gewaltiger Macht. Kaum einer glaubte ihnen, doch ein Mann tat es. Er war ein Reisender, ein Schatzjäger, gekleidet in teurer Kleidung, von einem weit entfernten Land. Er entlockte ihnen das Geheimnis mit der Hilfe von billigem Wein und willigen Frauen. Die Schurken wurden am nächsten Morgen in der Nähe der Taverne gefunden, tot, vergiftet, und der mysteriöse Mann, der in ihrer Begleitung gesehen wurde, war verschwunden.

„Dieser Fremde, der nur unter dem Namen ‚Jäger' bekannt war..."

„Ich habe von ihm gehört", murmelte Goku bedächtig, doch warf Dende ein schnelles, entschuldigendes Lächeln zu und ermunterte ihn, fortzufahren.

„Er war derjenige, der in das Dorf gekommen war und mit dem Ältesten reden wollte. Keiner weiß genau, was passiert ist, nachdem der Älteste ihn in sein Haus eingeladen hatte. Nur die Geschichte, wie Jäger an die Dragonballs gelangt war, wurde von einem Jungen entdeckt, der dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte, als er an der Tür zum Zimmer des Ältesten vorbeigegangen war. Der Fremde hatte den Jungen jedoch gehört, ihm gedroht und ihn fortgeschickt. Der Junge hatte es mit der Angst bekommen und war sofort zu einem der Wächter gegangen, doch als sie zurück zum Zimmer kamen, hatten sie nur den leblosen Körper des Ältesten gefunden, der durch ein Messer im Herzen getötet wurde, und der Fremde und alle sieben Kugeln waren fort.

„Es war ein großer Schock für unser Volk, etwas von ihren Ahnen verloren zu haben, obwohl sie nicht die genaue Bedeutung davon kannten. Krieger wurden ausgesandt um Jäger zu finden und ihm die Kugeln abzunehmen. Dabei reisten sie in Länder, die weit entfernt von ihrem Zuhause lagen. Es dauerte Jahre, doch sie fanden ihn schließlich. Zu dieser Zeit hatte er alles verloren, seine Schätze, seine Reichtümer, seinen Stolz und seine Würde. Er lebte in den Straßen einer großen Stadt, von betteln und Ratten. Er hatte nie herausgefunden, wie die Dragonballs funktionierten, zur großen Erleichterung der Namekianer, aber sie befanden sich nicht mehr in seinem Besitz. Dieser Verlust war sein Verhängnis gewesen, da er jeden wachen Moment, seit er sie in seine Hände bekommen hatte, damit verbracht hatte, herauszufinden, wie sie benutzt wurden.

„Während eines Verhörs gestand Jäger, dass ihm die Kugeln ein Jahr zuvor gestohlen worden waren, von Dieben, die von der Macht der Kugeln gehört hatten. Nicht einmal Jäger konnte ein Geheimnis bewahren, wenn er betrunken war, also war die Geschichte der sieben magischen Kugeln zu der Zeit, in der die Namekianer ihn gefunden hatten, weit herumgekommen. Die Krieger ließen ihn trotz allem gehen, doch es wurde gemunkelt, dass er nur wenige Wochen später gestorben war.

„Als sie nach Namek zurückkehrten, entschied der derzeitige Älteste, dass es Zeit für verzweifelte Maßnahmen war und wies die Namekianer mit dem größten magischen Potential an, etwas zu kreieren, das ihnen helfen würde, die verlorenen Kugeln zu finden."

„Die Karten!", rief Gohan aus. „Sie haben die Karten erschaffen, richtig?"

Dende lächelte seinen Freund an und nickte. „Jahre später, es wird gesagt, dass es etwa fünfzig Jahre gedauert hat, bis ihre Kreation vollendet war, stellten sie ihm die drei magischen Karten vor und die Suche begann von neuem. Doch dieses Mal mussten die Krieger, die ausgesandt wurden, mehrere Hindernisse und Probleme überwinden, da die Geschichte der Kugeln während die Karten erschaffen wurden weiter um die Erde gereist war. Viele Leute wussten von ihnen und viele Kriege wurden wegen ihnen geführt. Lords und Könige, die mehr Macht begehrten, schickten ihre Völker in den Krieg, nur um die Kugeln zu bekommen. Sie glaubten daran, dass alleine der Besitz der Kugeln ihnen Macht verleihen würde, doch sie hatten Unrecht. Es brachte ihnen meist den Tod, da sie sich wegen der großen Verluste, die sie erlitten hatten, um die Kugeln zu erlangen, nicht mehr gegen andere Königreiche verteidigen konnten, die das gleiche begehrten."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich unterbreche", sagte Bardock, neugierig, „aber ich habe nie gewusst, dass die Namekianer eine Armee besaßen, die groß genug war um einen offenen Krieg zu führen."

„Das kommt daher, weil sie keine besaßen", informierte der junge Namekianer ihn. „Langsam, eine nach der anderen, holten sich die Krieger meiner Rasse das zurück, was ihnen gestohlen wurde. Sie benutzten Geschick, Überzeugungskraft und manchmal sogar ein wenig Magie. Dann, nachdem sie alle sieben Kugeln gesammelt hatten, befahl der Älteste ihnen, dass sie und die Karten verteilt und auf der ganzen Welt versteckt werden sollten, um zu verhindern, dass so etwas wieder geschah, obwohl sie die Kugeln so nie mehr benutzen konnten. Er sagte, dass es unklug gewesen war, alle sieben Dragonballs an einem Ort aufzubewahren, selbst wenn andere nicht wussten, wie sie funktionierten. Und so wurden sechs Krieger zu verschiedenen Teilen der Welt ausgesandt und einer kehrte mit einem Dragonball und einer Karte nach Namek zurück.

„Seitdem haben Leute nach den Kugeln gesucht, doch je mehr Zeit verging, umso mehr wurde die wahre Geschichte der Dragonballs vergessen. Immer weniger Leute suchten nach ihnen und es wurden keine weiteren Kriege mehr wegen den sieben Kugeln geführt. Die Geschichte wurde zur Legende. Hunderte von Jahren lang hatte keiner eine von ihnen oder eine der Karten gefunden..."

„Bis Vegeta auftauchte", sagte Yamchu mit Verachtung.

Dende wollte gerade wieder nicken, als Goku ihm widersprach: „Das ist nicht wahr. Mein Großvater muss eine der Karten und den Dragonball mit den vier Sternen auf einer seiner Missionen oder Reisen gefunden haben, da ich sie besessen habe, seit er gestorben ist. Und das war Jahre bevor Vegeta auftauchte."

„Über die Jahre hatten der Älteste und seine Wächter ein Auge von der Karte behalten", erklärte Dende, „doch solange sie nicht mehr als eine Kugel an einem Ort sahen, waren sie nicht besorgt, selbst wenn sie sich bewegten. Unglücklicherweise wurde diese Pflicht in den letzten Jahren vernachlässigt, deshalb hatten wir auch nicht gemerkt, dass unsere Karte verschwunden war, ansonsten wäre nichts von dem hier", er wies mit seiner Hand auf die Lichtung, „geschehen."

Schweigen fiel über die Gruppe. Sie waren überrascht zu hören, dass Dende seinem eigenen Volk für dieses Desaster die Schuld gab, zumindest teilweise. Die meisten von ihnen würden sich einig sein, dass es nicht die Schuld der Namekianer war, sondern die Schuld derer, die diese Legende ausgegraben und dem Inhalt Glauben geschenkt hatten, wie Frieza und Vegeta. Selbst wenn die Namekianer bemerkt hätten, dass jemand die Dragonballs sammelte, wären sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, etwas zu tun um ihn aufzuhalten.

Gohan blickte Dende interessiert an. Diese Erzählung war wirklich faszinierend und er konnte nicht abwarten, bis er diesen ‚Jäger' in seinen Büchern zu Hause nachschlagen konnte. Wenn sein Vater von ihm gehört hatte, musste er zu seiner Zeit bestimmt berühmt gewesen sein. Doch zur gleichen Zeit war die Geschichte ein wenig traurig. Die Namekianer waren gezwungen gewesen, einen großen Teil ihrer Geschichte aufzugeben, nur weil einer von ihnen, durch Gier getrieben, ihr größtes Geheimnis verraten hatte. Dieser Namekianer war verantwortlich für hunderte, wenn nicht sogar tausende Tote, doch er hatte dafür bezahlt.

Auf der anderen Seite glaubte Gohan, dass es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich gewesen wäre, dass die Namekianer es geschafft hätten, das Geheimnis der Dragonballs für immer bewahren zu können. Irgendwann hätte irgendjemand die Wahrheit herausgefunden, mit ähnlichen Konsequenzen.

Plötzlich runzelte er die Stirn. Dende hatte ihnen einen Überblick über die Geschichte der Dragonballs gegeben, doch er hatte ihnen nicht erzählt, _was_ genau sie jetzt konnten.

Die anderen schienen ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, da ChiChi jetzt sagte: „Aber du hast uns nicht gesagt, warum wir uns um Bulmas Tot keine Sorgen machen sollen. Ich meine, die Geschichte war ziemlich interessant, aber sie ist noch immer tot."

„Das stimmt", warf Piccolo ein. „Das meiste, was Dende uns erzählt hat, wusste ich schon, doch das Geheimnis der Dragonballs ist uns allen noch immer ein Mysterium, sogar mir. Obwohl ich schon einen Verdacht habe. Dende, wenn du uns bitte aufklären würdest."

„Natürlich", entgegnete Dende lächelnd. „Ich müsst wissen, dass die Macht, die die Dragonballs besitzen, die Macht der Wünsche ist."

Seine Erklärung wurde zuerst mit erstaunter Stille entgegengenommen. Doch dann, von einer Sekunde zur nächsten, fingen alle gleichzeitig an zu reden, verlangten Erklärungen oder stellten weitere Fragen. Er warf Piccolo, der ruhig geblieben war, einen hilflosen Blick zu, doch der ältere Namekianer grinste ihn nur an. Es war Dendes Problem damit umzugehen; der Älteste hatte ihn auserwählt um Son Goku und seine Mannschaft zu begleiten und ihnen von den Dragonballs zu erzählen, wenn die Zeit stimmte.

Die leiseste Stimme von allen ließ sie schnell verstummen und alle Köpfe wandten sich dem jungen schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu, der im Schoß seines Vaters saß. Sein Blick war zu Boden gerichtet gewesen, als er gemurmelt hatte: „Also kannst du sie zurückbringen." Was sie in diesem Moment am meisten überrascht hatte, war wahrscheinlich nicht die Tatsache, dass der Junge überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte, sondern dass es eine Aussage gewesen war und keine Frage. Nun, mit allen Blicken auf sich gerichtet, zuckte der Junge ein wenig zusammen und errötete, als er dieses Mal den anderen Jungen anschaute und sagte: „Die Dragonballs können Bulma zurückbringen. Du kannst sie wieder ins Leben zurück wünschen."

„Ist das wahr, Dende?", wollte Goku wissen, der es nicht wagte zu hoffen. Wenn die Macht der Dragonballs wirklich so groß war, dann war es kein Wunder, warum so viele Kriege wegen ihnen geführt wurden. Außerdem würde es sein schlechtes Gewissen um einiges beruhigen, wenn sie Bulma wirklich zurückholen könnten. Weil dann, im Endeffekt, sein Versagen nicht so groß war, wie er gedacht hatte.

„Es ist wahr." Drei einfache Worte. Drei einfache Worte, die neue Hoffnung in ihren Herzen aufflammen ließ, als ihnen klar wurde, dass ihre Freundin nicht verloren war.

„Wie wird das gemacht?", fragte Yamchu nun begierig. „Und wann?"

„Ich muss den Wunsch in unserer alten Sprache sprechen", erklärte er zügig. „Es gibt nur noch wenige, die sie sprechen und ich bin einer von ihnen. Und wir können es jetzt tun, wenn Ihr es wünscht. Es wäre vielleicht sogar besser, da sich der Himmel verdunkelt, wenn ich die Macht heraufbeschwöre."

Piccolo und Goku blickten ihn besorgt an, und Goku fragte: „Bist du dafür stark genug? Wir können auch bis morgen warten, wenn wir alle ausgeruht sind."

„Ich brauche nicht viel Kraft, macht Euch keine Sorgen, Son Goku." Der junge Namekianer lächelte ihn beruhigend an und nahm dankbar die letzte Kugel, die Krillin ihm jetzt gab, und legte sie zu den anderen sechs Dragonballs. Die Kugeln strahlten sofort, als ob sie wussten, dass sie wieder vereinigt waren, ein sanftes orangefarbenes Glühen aus. „Es wird mich nicht so sehr erschöpfen, Eure Freundin ins Leben zurück zu wünschen."

„Dende", sagte Krillin, als er seine Freunde ein wenig nervös anschaute und seinen blanken Hinterkopf kratzte. „Wäre es möglich, den... den Wunsch anders zu formulieren? Vielleicht so... dass du jeden ins Leben zurückwünschst, der von Frieza und seinen Männern getötet wurde? Das würde auch, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht Dorfbewohner und die Saiyajins, die er vor so vielen Jahren umgebracht hat, einbeschließen."

„Wie den alten Mann auf Ginger Island", murmelte Tenshinhan bedächtig, als er sich an den grausamen Mord erinnerte, den er nicht hatte verhindern können.

„Und _ihn!"_, spie Yamchu gehässig und zuckte mit seinem Kopf zu der zweiten Leiche in der Lichtung.

Wenn er gedacht hatte, dass die anderen Dende nun sagen würden, nur Bulma ins Leben zurück zu wünschen, hatte er Unrecht. Zu viele Unschuldige hatten ihr Leben durch Frieza und seine Männer verloren. Es war egal, ob da vielleicht ein oder mehrere Piraten unter den Opfern waren. Schließlich würden sie das Richtige tun, alle zu retten.

Dende schien einen kurzen Moment lang tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein bevor er schließlich einmal zustimmend nickte. „Es könnte funktionieren, jedoch mit Einschränkungen. Die Dragonballs können nur Leute ins Leben zurückholen, die weniger als ein Jahr tot sein, deshalb werden die Saiyajin auch tot bleiben."

Bardock, der den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hoffnungsvoll aussah, murmelte bloß: „Vielleicht ist es so besser." Er lächelte, als Goku eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Es war wirklich besser, wenn sie tot blieben. Der letzte Ruf der Saiyajins war kein guter, da sie hauptsächlich von der Piraterie unter Friezas Namen gelebt hatten. Es hatte nicht viele gegeben, die es gewagt hatten, gegen ihn zu rebellieren, aber trotzdem wäre es nett gewesen, mit seiner Mannschaft wieder vereinigt zu werden. Ein leises Schmunzeln kam über seine Lippen. Er fragte sich, was sie gesagt hätten. Er war um fünfundzwanzig Jahre gealtert, während sie wahrscheinlich so jung geblieben waren wie zu ihrem Tod.

„Wir sollten aber erst etwas bei _ihm_ unternehmen", schlug Tenshinhan, der Yamchus Gründe nur allzu gut verstand, vor, als er zu Vegeta hinüber ging. Er war ein Pirat und hatte viele Unschuldige getötet – sie konnten ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen, nur weil er mit ihnen gegen Frieza gekämpft hatte. „Vielleicht seine Hände fesseln. Wir könnten Lianen benutzen..." Doch als er sich umschaute und keine fand, bekam er eine andere Idee. Er löste seinen roten Leinengürtel und hockte sich neben dem toten Saiyajin hin. „Oder einen Gürtel. Das sollte ihn in Schach halten, zumindest erst einmal, bis wir ein Seil finden."

„Gute Arbeit", sagte Goku zu ihm, doch fügte hinzu: „Selbst wenn etwas passiert, kann ihn in Schach halten. Nun denn, Dende, was brauchst du?"

„Nur ein wenig Platz."

Sie gehorchten und traten zurück und Yamchu ging zu Tenshinhan, der neben Vegeta Wache stand. Er wollte, dass Bulma ein bekanntes Gesicht sah, wenn sie aufwachte und nicht einen dunklen Himmel und Bäume. Grinsend kniete Yamchu sich neben ihr hin und legte ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie in nur einem kurzen Augenblick aufwachen würde. Aufwachen von den Toten! Als er eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht wischte, fragte er sich, wie sie wohl reagieren würde. Vielleicht würde sie sie anschreien, weil sie so lange gebraucht hatten, oder vielleicht würde sie ihr Kleid sehen und anfangen sich über die Blutflecke zu beschweren.

Dende bewegte die Kugeln um ein bisschen mehr Platz zwischen sich und dem Feuer zu bringen und hob seine Arme zum Himmel. Bevor er überhaupt das erste Wort murmelte, wurde das Glühen der Dragonballs um das zehnfache stärker und blendete sie fast. Dann fielen die ersten Worte, obwohl niemand außer Dende, und vielleicht Piccolo, verstand was er sagte. Dunkle Wolken erschienen am Himmel und blockierten das Licht des Mondes und der Sterne. Irgendwo in weiter Entfernung konnte man das Grummeln eines Donners hören. Der Wind wurde stärker. Die Flammen des Lagerfeuers stiegen höher in den Himmel und die gemurmelten Worte in der alten Sprache wurden davongetragen.

Dann, von einer Sekunde zur nächsten, nach einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei des jungen Namekianers, waren die Wolken verschwunden, die Luft still und das Lagerfeuer wieder normal. Der Junge keuchte schwer und sank zu Boden. Piccolo war sofort an seiner Seite und half ihm in eine bequemere Position. Die Dragonballs hatten ihre glühende orange Farbe verloren und sahen nun grau aus, wie Stein. Die anderen sagten jedoch nichts zu diesem Phänomen, wenn sie es überhaupt bemerkten, da ihre erwartungsvollen Blicke auf Dende gerichtet waren und fragten, ob es funktioniert hatte.

Ihre Frage wurde beantwortet, als Yamchu plötzlich ausrief: „Bulma!", und sie sahen, dass er Seemann sie fest umarmte. „Es hat funktioniert! Du bist zurück!"

Bulma blinzelte verwirrt, als sie merkte, dass sie gegen eine harte Brust gedrückt wurde, und Yamchus Stimme hörte. Was war passiert? Es fühlte sich so an, als ob sie von einem tiefen Schlaf erwacht war, aber wo war sie? Etwas war hier nicht in Ordnung, oder lieber, anders, sie wusste es einfach. Ein kleines Detail war ihr offensichtlich entgangen. Warum war Yamchu so überglücklich sie wiederzusehen, wenn sie nur geschlafen hatte? _Du bist zurück!_ Zurück? Zurück von wo? _Oder was?_

_Wut. Frieza. Schmerzen. Staub. Mehr Schmerzen. Ein Blitz. Blut. Nichts._

Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern, als sie vorsichtig an ihrem Hals entlang fühlte. Da war nichts, nur glatte Haut. Aber sie erinnerte sich! Frieza hatte sie getötet! Direkt nachdem..."

„Vegeta!", schrie sie und schubste Yamchu von sich weg. Ihr Kopf wirbelte herum und nahm dabei und flüchtig die Gesichter der anderen wahr, als sie ihn neben sich entdeckte. Sie krabbelte zu ihm herüber und weinte fast vor Erleichterung, als sie das Heben und Senken seiner Brust sah und die dunklen Augen, die in den Himmel starrten. Ein weites Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und ihr Blick verschwamm. Sie wagte es nicht, ihn zu berühren, aus Angst, dass er plötzlich einfach verschwinden würde. „Du lebst! Gott! Du lebst!"

Vegetas Augen waren unfokussiert und wanderten verwirrt herum. Wo war er? Dieses hier war nicht Friezas Innenhof und doch sagte ihm seine letzte Erinnerung, dass er dort gewesen war. Und das Frieza ihn getötet hatte. Nie würde er diesen immensen Schmerz, bis der Tod ihn erlöst hatte, vergessen. Er blinzelte mehrmals und dann, plötzlich, ruhten seine Augen auf Bulma, die ihn mit Tränen in ihren Augen anlächelte. Seine erste Reaktion wäre gewesen, seine Hand auszustrecken um ihr Gesicht zu berühren, er konnte jedoch seine Hände nicht von unter seinem Körper fortbewegen. Sie waren gefesselt. „Weib... was…?", krächzte er.

Es war in diesem Moment, dass er auch die anderen Leute bemerkte, die sich um sie herum versammelten. „Willkommen zurück unter den Lebenden", witzelte der kleine glatzköpfige Seemann, den er auch schon bei dem Kampf gegen Cell gesehen hatte. Vegeta schielte in die Dunkelheit und glaubte, dass er die meisten erkannte. Viele von ihnen waren Teil von Kakarottos Mannschaft und die anderen hatte er nur kurz während der Schlacht gesehen. Nur einer von ihnen erweckte wirklich seine Neugier – ein älterer Mann, der erstaunlich wie Kakarotto aussah. Er kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Eine lang vergessene Erinnerung kämpfte sich an die Oberfläche, doch Vegeta wurde von ihr abgelenkt, als ein anderer sprach.

„Wir haben euch zurückgewünscht", erläuterte Yamchu Krillins Begrüßung, zu erstaunt, dass Bulma ihn so schnell hatte links liegen lassen, als dass er etwas gegen die Nähe zwischen ihr und dem Piraten sagen konnte. „Von den Toten. Nun, Dende hat's getan, mit den Dragonballs."

„Dragonballs?" Bulma runzelte gedankenversunken die Stirn, als sie noch immer versuchte zu verstehen, dass sie tot sein sollte. Ihre Erinnerung an das, was geschehen war, nachdem Vegeta gestorben war, waren ein wenig verschwommen, doch die Tatsache dass Vegeta auch lebte musste etwas bedeuten. Um ehrlich zu sein, wenn ihr jemand erzählt hätte, dass sie nach ihrem Tod zurückgewünscht werden würde, hätte sie erwartet ein bisschen verwirrter zu sein. Stattdessen waren ihre Gedanken klar, fast so als ob sie nur geschlafen hätte. „Oh, du meinst den Schatz der Macht!"

„Was ist mit Frieza?", wollte Vegeta jetzt von seiner sehr unbequemen Position am Boden wissen. Wie er ins Leben zurückgekommen war, war momentan unwichtig, wenn das Biest sie nur wieder töten würde, wenn es sie fand. Sie konnten nicht ewig weglaufen.

„Das ist eine gute Frage", stimmte Bulma ihm zu, als sie aufstand und ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Wo ist er? Ich muss mit ihm noch ein Hühnchen rupfen."

Goku grinste, überglücklich, dass seine Freundin wirklich wieder da war, und nicht, wie er einen kurzen Moment lang gefürchtet hatte, als ein Schatten von der Person, die sie früher gewesen war. Die Frau vor ihm war wirklich Bulma. Sein Blick wanderte zuerst zu ihr und dann zu seinen Männern, als ob er sie fragte, wer die Neuigkeiten mitteilen sollte, dass es kein Hühnchen mehr zu rupfen gab. Wie auch immer, als sich niemand freiwillig meldete, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. „Frieza ist tot." Aufgrund der erstaunten Gesichter, fuhr er fort: „Ich habe ihn getötet."

„Das ist unmöglich", murmelte Vegeta, der es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft hatte, sich in eine sitzende Position aufzukämpfen. „Die Legende besagt, dass nur—"

„Der _Legendäre_ das Biest besiegen kann", sagte Krillin grinsend und winkte abweisend mit den Händen. Es war ein Wunder, was die Wiederbelebung eines Freundes tun konnte, um die Stimmung so zu verbessern, dass es sogar möglich war jemanden zu unterbrechen und zu verspotten, den man eigentlich fürchten sollte. „Ja, das wissen wir. Wenn man allerdings bedenkt, dass Son Goku in der Tat dieser legendäre Krieger _ist_, dann ist das durchaus möglich."

„_Ihr!_" Durch diese plötzlich Offenbarung erzürnt, dass, wie es aussah, _sein_ Schicksal von nicht nur einem, sondern zwei drittklassigen Saiyajins erfüllt wurde, sprang Vegeta auf die Füße und, während er versuchte seine Hände aus den Fesseln zu befreien, stürzte sich auf den jüngeren Saiyajin. Doch er wurde zurückgeworfen, als Yamchu eingriff und ihn ins Gesicht schlug. Vegeta rutschte über den rauen Boden, wobei seine Kleidung zerriss und die Haut an seinen Armen und seinem Rücken aufschürfte, doch er ließ nicht einen Mucks über seine Lippen kommen.

„Was sollte das?", schrie Bulma, als sie sich zwischen Vegeta und Yamchu stellte. Beide Männer zuckten ein wenig zusammen, da sie wussten, dass sie mit ihnen beiden sprach. „Vegeta! Ich verbiete dir meine Freunde einzugreifen! Und Yamchu und alle anderen hier, ich verbiete euch, meinen Geliebten anzugreifen!" Diese Worte waren aus ihrem Mund heraus bevor sie es wusste und, nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, war die Gruppe sprachlos.

„D-das meinst du nicht ernst, Bulma"; stotterte Yamchu schließlich und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „D-du bist nur müde und in Schock... Du weißt nicht, was du sagst. Also ehrlich, dieser Pirat, dein Geliebter? Das ist verrückt!"

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als Yamchu fertig war, hatte Bulma auch ihre Fassung wiedererlangt. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Ärger und, mit ihren Händen in ihre Hüften gestemmt, sagte sie bloß: „Danke, dass du mich als verrückt bezeichnest, Yamchu. Ich bin froh, dass du mich so gut kennst. Was würde ich ohne dich tun?" Der Sarkasmus ging an keinem vorbei und sie beobachteten, wie Bulma auf ihn zustapfte und ihren Zeigefinger gegen seine Brust schob. „Vegeta hat mein Leben gerettet! Zweimal, vielleicht sogar häufiger! Das ist viel mehr als was du jemals getan hast!"

„Was?" Yamchu konnte das nicht glauben und starrte sie nun an, als ob sie wirklich ihren Verstand verloren hatte. „Wir haben versucht dich zu retten, vor ihm! Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, _er_ hat dich entführt!"

„Yamchu, das ist genug", mischte Goku sich ein, bevor die Situation außer Kontrolle geriet. Er kannte Bulmas Launen nur allzu gut um zu wissen, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie einfach zurücktrat, wenn sie irgendwie herausgefordert wurde. Und er wusste auch wie sehr Yamchu diesen Piraten verabscheute und Bulma mochte, wenn nicht sogar liebte. Seine Reaktion war unter diesen Umständen normal. Selbst er, der Bulma nur als Freund mochte, verleugnete noch immer ihre Worte. Obwohl er irgendwie fühlte, dass Bulma das, was sie über ihre Gefühle für den Piraten gesagt hatte, auch meinte, nachdem er erst Zeuge ihres Verhaltens war, als Vegeta gestorben war und dann wieder jetzt, nach ihrer Wiederbelebung. „Du auch, Bulma." Bulma schnaubte und wandte sich von Yamchu ab, um ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich zu bringen. „Wenn ihr streiten wollten, in Ordnung, aber nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Wir müssen diese Insel erst verlassen und, bevor mir jemand widerspricht, Vegeta kommt mit uns. Als Gefangener natürlich", fügte er fast als nachträglichen Einfall hinzu.

Verschiedene Protestrufe erreichten seine Ohren sofort, wovon die lautesten Bulma und Yamchu waren, obwohl sie beide unterschiedlichen Dingen widersprachen, doch Goku schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Es gab mehr als einen Grund, weshalb er Vegeta mitnehmen wollte.

Einer war sicherlich, dass er für die Verbrechen, die er begangen hatte, vor Gericht gestellt werden musste, selbst nach allem, was er über ihn gehört und mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Das hier war nicht der gleiche Vegeta, der vor so vielen Wochen in der Westlichen Hauptstadt aufgetaucht war. Die anderen mochten die Veränderungen in ihm nicht sehen; sie waren fein, aber sie waren da. Goku konnte es in seinen Augen sehen, doch er war gezwungen dem Gesetz zu folgen und Vegeta an die Soldaten von Lord Briefs zu übergeben, egal wie sehr er es hasste. Er war dafür bekannt, Leuten eine zweite Chance zu geben und er würde Vegeta eine geben, wenn auch nur für Bulma, wenn die Situation anders wäre.

Die anderen Gründe waren eigentlich so einfach und zumindest so logisch wie der erste und Goku erklärte es schnell seinen zweifelnden Freunden. „Wir brauchen ein Schiff und wir haben bestimmt nicht genug Gold um für uns alle die Fahrt auf einem Handelsschiff oder einem anderen zu bezahlen. Aber ich habe schon eine Idee, wie wir das umgehen können, und ich bin mir sicher, dass Vegeta willig sein könnte, uns zu helfen, vielleicht sogar ohne ihn zu überzeugen." Er grinste Vegeta an, der ihn jetzt starrköpfig anschaute, da er schon ahnte, was seine Rolle in diesem Spiel war. „Er muss uns nur sagen, wo sein Schiff normalerweise vor Anker geht, da ich mir sicher bin, dass es nicht der Hafen ist."

Vegeta blinzelte und begann dann, fast wahnsinnig, zu lachen. Er schnaubte, als er versuchte seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen. Das war das lustigste, was er in einer langen Zeit gehört hatte. Die Schmerzen in seinen Armen ignorierend, kämpfte sich wieder in eine sitzende Position und spie auf den Boden. „Ihr erwartet wirklich, dass ich Euch helfe! Nun, _das_ ist verrückt! Ich sterbe lieber, als mein Schiff aufzugeben!" Ein Schiff, das er bereits einmal verloren hatte, aber sie brauchten das nicht zu wissen. Die meisten Männer seiner meuternden Mannschaft waren höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso schon tot, deshalb sollte es ihm leicht fallen, es zurückzuerobern.

„Ich glaube, das lässt sich einrichten", sagte Yamchu ruhig und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Goku legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Goku seufzte, ging auf Vegeta zu und setzte sich gegenüber von ihm hin. Er lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne und flüsterte, so dass die anderen nicht hören konnten, was er sagte: „Vegeta, das ist Eure Chance, Eure Chance zur Erlösung. Wenn Ihr uns jetzt helft, werde ich mit Lord Briefs sprechen und ihm erzählen, wie Ihr uns geholfen habt, nicht nur jetzt, sondern auch in den Kämpfen gegen Frieza _und_ Cell."

Vegeta schnaubte und wandte seinen Kopf ab, da er ihn nicht mehr länger anschauen wollte. Doch Goku erschien nicht entmutigt, als er einfach weitersprach.

„Diese kleine Handlung könnte Euer Leben retten, Vegeta. Selbst wenn Ihr es nicht für mich, meine Mannschaft oder sogar für Euch selbst tun wollt, tut es für Bulma."

Nun schaute Vegeta ihn wieder an und Goku lächelte aufrichtig, als er sah, dass der Prinz sich wirklich um sie zu sorgen schien. Er fragte sich, was auf Vegetas Schiff zwischen ihnen geschehen war, dass sie sich jetzt so nahe standen und, wie Bulma bereits gesagt hatte, sogar Geliebte waren.

„Sie ist jetzt schon so lange von ihrem Zuhause getrennt und musste soviel durchmachen. Ihr selbst hattet gesagt, Euch täte es Leid, dass sie das durchmachen musste. Euer Schiff könnte der schnellste Weg sein, sie nach Hause zu bringen und ich glaube auch, dass sie Euch ewig dankbar wäre, wenn Ihr uns helft." Zu Vegetas großen Überraschung stand Goku auf und hockte sich wieder hinter ihm hin, und, die erstaunten Geräusche seiner Freunde ignorierend, die Fesseln um Vegetas Handgelenke löste, bevor er wieder vor ihm aufstand und ihm seine Hand entgegenstreckte. „Also, was sagt Ihr?"

Abwesend seine Handgelenke reibend, starrte Vegeta die Hand lange Sekunden lang an. Er glaubte noch immer nicht, dass dieser Seemann ein so vertrauensvoller Narr war und dachte, dass er jetzt nicht versuchen würde zu fliehen. Aber würde er das wirklich? Seine Augen wanderten zu dem Weib, die jetzt wenige Meter hinter Kakarotto stand und ein wenig besorgt und neugierig aussah. Was würde sie denken, wenn er jetzt floh? Ihn der Feigheit beschuldigen, vielleicht? Nein, er war kein Feigling. Er würde bleiben und sich dem stellen, was sie ihm in den Weg warfen. Selbst, wenn es der Tod war. Sein Tod war viel besser als das verfluchte und einsame Leben eines Flüchtlings, für sie beide.

Goku lächelte ihn noch immer an, erwartungsvoll, und schließlich stand Vegeta auf und ergriff seine Hand in einem festen Griff. „Aye."

* * *

**A/N2: Wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt haben solltet, war kein Shenlong in diesem Kapitel. Nach längerem hin und her überlegen, ob ich ihn mit reinnehmen sollte, habe ich mich letztendlich dagegen entschieden. Meiner Meinung nach hätte das einfach nicht gepasst, wenn da plötzlich so ein riesiger japanischer Drache aus den Dragonballs hervorgestiegen wäre.**


	43. Die Heimreise

**A/N: Danke für die ganzen Reviews, Katja... War zwar eigentlich nur ein Scherz mit dem für jedes Kapitel ne Review schreiben, aber wenn du das wirklich machst, lass dich nicht aufhalten: - ) Und du hast Recht, wie du auch hier lesen wirst, wird Vegeta die Todesstrafe drohen. Mal sehen, was daraus wird. Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich jetzt nicht jede Review von dir beantworte, sonst würde ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr aufhören zu schreiben. **

**Wünsche euch jetzt viel Spaß!

* * *

**

**Kapitel 42: Die Heimreise**

Bulma seufzte fast unhörbar, als sie dem knisternden Lagerfeuer zuhörte. Sie spürte dessen Wärme in ihrem Gesicht, als sie davor lag und vortäuschte zu schlafen. Die anderen waren schon vor einiger Zeit ruhig geworden, obwohl Bulma nicht sagen konnte, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Das sanfte Atmen ihrer Freunde war das einzige, was sie jetzt noch hören konnte, das und ab und zu das leise Flüstern zwischen Krillin und Piccolo, die die erste Wache übernommen hatten. Die anderen schliefen höchstwahrscheinlich und ruhten sich für ihre Wache aus.

Direkt nach dem ungleichen Waffenstillstand zwischen Goku und Vegeta, hatte der jüngere Saiyajin verkündet, dass es besser sein würde, wenn sie jetzt schliefen, da sie nicht wussten, was in den kommen Tagen oder vielleicht Wochen auf sie zukäme. ChiChi hatte sie sofort am Arm gegriffen und wollte sie wegführen, auf die andere Seite des Feuers, doch Bulma hatte mit ihrem Blick auf Vegeta gezögert. Sie wollte bei ihm bleiben, die Nacht an seiner Seite verbringen, doch er hatte nur ganz eben seinen Kopf geschüttelt. Es hatte ihr ein wenig wehgetan, doch Bulma glaubte, dass sie verstand. Es war besser, wenn sie sich erst einmal voneinander fern hielten, bis sich die ganze Situation beruhigt hatte.

Sobald Bulma nachgegeben hatte und sich neben ChiChi an das Feuer gesetzt hatte, hatten die jüngere Frau und auch Yamchu, der, wie es schien, sich wegen seinem vorherigen Ausbruch ein wenig schuldig fühlte, angefangen sie zu verhätscheln und sicherzugehen, dass es ihr gut ging. „Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein!", hatte ChiChi mit einem finsteren Blick auf Vegeta gesagt. „Von diesen stinkenden Piraten als Geisel genommen worden zu werden! Du musst total erschöpft sein!"

Bulma, innerlich grinsend, hatte nur genickt und behauptet müde zu sein und dass sie jetzt wirklich gerne schlafen würde. Das war jedoch nicht die Wahrheit, da sie sich nach der Wiederbelebung voller Energie fühlte (es fiel ihr noch immer schwer zu glauben, dass sie wirklich to gewesen war), doch sie war froh, dass sich ihre Freunde zurückgezogen hatten, damit sie sich hinlegen konnte. Bulma hatte einen Platz ausgewählt, von dem sie noch immer Vegeta sehen konnte, der an einem Baum ruhte, mit Piccolo in der Nähe sitzend. Wie auch immer, Bulma hatte sich gezwungen ihre Augen zu schließen und Schlaf vorzutäuschen um ihre besorgten Freunde von sich fern zu halten.

Während sie so tat, als ob sie sich ausruhte, begann die Sorge, die sich in Bulma festgesetzt hatte, nachdem Yamchu Vegeta angegriffen hatte, zu wachsen. Es war nicht nur die Furcht, dass so etwas wie vorher wieder passieren würde, sondern auch, was die Zukunft für sie bereithielt. Goku hatte gesagt, dass Vegeta sie als Gefangener begleiten würde, doch dann hatte er seine Fesseln gelöst und den widerwilligen Piraten irgendwie davon überzeugt, sie zu seinem Schiff zu führen. Der jüngere Saiyajin hatte sie danach beruhigend angelächelt, jedoch half dieses nicht um die Sorge zu ersticken.

Was würde passieren, wenn sie das Schiff erreicht hatten? Von dem Augenblick an hatten sie für Vegeta keinen Gebrauch mehr und sie nahm an, dass Yamchu ihn nur allzu gerne töten würde. Obwohl sie irgendwie bezweifelte, dass Goku so grausam war um Vegeta so zu benutzen. Doch sie wusste nicht, ob die andere Wahl ihr mehr Angst bereitete. Vegeta war ein Gefangener von ihnen und ein Pirat, und wenn Goku vorhatte, ihn mit zurück zur Westlichen Hauptstadt zu nehmen, würde er vor Gericht kommen – und schuldig gesprochen werden. Es gab da einfach keinen Weg herum. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde Vegeta mit ein paar Jahren im Gefängnis davon kommen, aber wenn er keines hatte, würde er gehängt werden. Obwohl Bulma daran zweifelte, dass Vegeta es so sehen würde. Sie war sich sicher, dass er lieber sterben würde anstatt in einer feuchten Zelle zu verrotten. Sein Stolz war dazu zu groß.

Würde er fliehen, wenn sie ihn darum bat? Sie wusste es nicht. Und sie wusste auch nicht, ob sie ihn nach all dem, was die durchgemacht hatten, aufgeben wollte. Wenn es jedoch dafür war, um sein Leben zu retten, dann hatte sie keine andere Wahl. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn sterben zu sehen, mit dem Wissen, dass sie nichts getan hatte, um ihm zu helfen. Sollte es notwendig sein, würde sie ihren Vater darum bitten, ihn am Leben zu lassen, auf ihre Knie gehen und betteln, wenn es sein musste. Ihr Vater war ein guter Mann, er würde es verstehen. Und vielleicht, vielleicht würde Goku sie unterstützen...

Das war ihr Plan. Es war kein guter, aber es war ein Plan. Sie würde Vegeta nicht sterben lassen. Nicht noch einmal. Nicht, wenn sie ihn gerade wiederbekommen hatte.

* * *

Bulma musste eingenickt sein, da sie das Rascheln von Gras aufweckte. Sie öffnete verschlafen ihre Augen und sah, dass sich ein großer Schatten auf Vegeta zu beweckte. Sie konnte nicht sehen, ob er wach war oder nicht, doch er reagierte oder bewegte sich gar nicht. Ihr ganzer Körper verspannte sich, als sie bereit war aufzuspringen, aber sie seufzte vor Erleichterung, als die Person ihren Kopf drehte und das Licht des Feuers Bardocks Gesicht enthüllte. Der ältere Saiyajin wechselte ein paar Worte mit Piccolo und der Namekianer verließ seinen Posten, um sich ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt wieder hinzusetzen. 

Sie beobachtete fasziniert, wie Bardock sich verbeugte, bevor er sich gegenüber von Vegeta hinsetzte und anfing zu reden. Seine Stimme war allerdings zu leise, deshalb konnte sie nicht verstehen was gesagt wurde, doch sie sah, dass Vegeta sich nun endlich bewegte und sich ein wenig gerader hinsetzte.

* * *

„Eure Hoheit", murmelte Bardock, nachdem der sich verbeugt hatte, um der königlichen Familie Respekt zu zollen, und setzte sich gegenüber von dem Prinzen hin. „Ich freue mich, Euch nach so einer langen Zeit wieder zu treffen, obwohl ich wünschte, dass die Situation unseres Treffens eine andere wäre." 

Vegeta hatte seine Augen geöffnet, als er die wenigen Worte, die der alte Saiyajin zu dem Namek gesagt hatte, gehört hatte, und beobachtete, wie der alte Mann sich verbeugte und sich dann hinsetzte. Sie blickten sich lange an, bevor Vegeta schließlich sprach. „Ihr seid Bardock, Kakarottos und Radditzs Vater."

Es war lange her, seit der diesen Mann das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, mehr als fünfundzwanzig Jahre. Trotz des niedrigen Ranges als drittklassiger Saiyajin, hatte König Vegeta viel von ihm gehalten und ihn häufig bei verschiedenen Angelegenheiten konsultiert. Das letzte Mal, dass der junge Prinz ihn gesehen hatte, war nur wenige Tage bevor sein Vater ihn an Frieza übergeben und die Echse fast seine ganze Rasse ausgelöscht und die Insel übernommen hatte, gewesen. Es war ein Wunder, dass dieser Mann noch lebte, obwohl die Jahre im Kerker – Vegeta war sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass der berühmte Gefangene dieser Saiyajin gewesen war – ihren Tribut gefordert hatten.

„Kakarottos, ja, aber nicht länger Radditzs. Ich könnte einen Verräter nie meinen Sohn nennen." Der alte Saiyajin sah zuerst grimmig aus, lächelte dann aber und allein dieses Lächeln ließ sein Gesicht um Jahre jünger erscheinen. „Es ist jedoch eine Ehre von Euch noch erinnert zu werden, mein Lord. Viele Jahre sind seit unserem letzten Treffen vergangen und Ihr musstet vieles unter der Herrschaft des Biests durchmachen. Als Kakarotto mir erzählte, dass Ihr noch lebt, war die Hoffnung, die vor so vielen Jahren erloschen war, wieder aufgeflammt. Die Hoffnung, dass unser Prinz in der Lage sein könnte das Biest zu töten und unser Volk zu rächen."

Schnaubend schüttelte Vegeta mit einem finsteren und hasserfüllten Blick seinen Kopf, als er zu Son Goku blickte, der mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn in seinen Armen fest vor dem Feuer schlief. „Ihr habt auf den falschen Saiyajin gehofft."

„Das ist egal", widersprach Bardock. „Frieza, der Fluch der Saiyajins und vieler anderer Rassen, ist endlich tot. Es ist egal, wer ihn getötet hat, solange er tot ist und wir in der Lage sind—"

Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand neben ihm und beide Saiyajins blickten auf, um Piccolo dort stehen zu sehen. „Die wenigen Minuten, um dir Ihr gebeten habt, sind vorbei. Ich würde Euch raten, Bardock, Euch jetzt auszuruhen, wenn Ihr noch wünscht, die dritte Wache zu übernehmen. Krillin weckt gerade Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu für die zweite Wache."

„Natürlich", sagte Bardock und stand auf. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als er Vegeta noch einmal anblickte. „Ich weiß nicht, was mein Sohn mit Euch vorhat, doch wenn Ihr die Möglichkeit habt, zu dieser Insel zurückzukehren und wünscht, den Thron als rechtlichen Erben anzunehmen, würde ich geehrt sein, Euch zu folgen und zu dienen, so wie ich bereits vor so vielen Jahren Eurem Vater gedient habe."

Vegeta beobachtete erstaunt, wie der alte Saiyajin zu seinem Platz am Feuer zurückkehrte und sich hinlegte, um für die nächsten paar Stunden zu schlafen. Diese letzten Worte hatten ihn sprachlos gemacht, da er nicht erwartet hatte, dass noch irgendjemand willig war, ihm nach seinem Versagen zu folgen.

Wenn er überhaupt lebend hier herauskam, was er stark bezweifelte. Er hatte keine Hoffnung, dass er viel länger leben würde – es war ein Wunder, dass sie ihn noch nicht getötet hatten -, höchstens noch ein paar Wochen, bis sie seine Hilfe nicht mehr benötigten und er in der Westlichen Hauptstadt vor Gericht gestellt wurde. Niemand bei Sinnen würde ihn nach dem, was er getan hatte, freisprechen. Er war noch immer ein Pirat und stolz darauf! Es gab keine Güte in ihm, weshalb also sollten sie ihn von seinen Verbrechen freisprechen? Es gab nur einen Grund, weswegen er sich entschlossen hatte, ihnen jetzt zu helfen.

Ohne seinen Kopf zu bewegen, wanderten seine Augen zu dem Feuer, wo Son Goku jetzt stand, der offensichtlich zusammen mit den anderen Seefahrern die zweite Wache übernehmen wollte, und landete auf dem Weib, das am Boden lag. Zu seiner großen Überraschung waren ihre Augen offen und sie schaute ihn an. Ihre Blickte trafen sich und sie bot ihm ein schmales Lächeln, das er nicht erwiderte. Stattdessen sah er schnell weg und beobachtete die drei Seefahrer, wie sie sich in der Lichtung für die zweite Wache positionierten. Er war nicht überrascht, als sich der andere Saiyajin in seiner Nähe hinsetzte. Sich hinlegend und die Augen schließend, lauschte Vegeta seiner Umgebung bis die Verlockung des Schlafs zu groß wurde.

Wie auch immer, bevor er dem Schlaf nachgab, schwor er sich, dass er am Leben bleiben würde, bis das Weib zu Hause bei ihrer Familie war und sichergehen, dass niemand sie verletzte. Soviel schuldete er ihr.

* * *

Der folgende Morgen kam früher als erwartet, als die Sonne aufging und ihr wärmendes Licht durch die Bäume schien. Bulma wachte wieder auf, als jemand sie sanft rüttelte und sie lächelte verschlafen, als ihr Blick auf ihren Kindheitsfreund fiel. „Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie, als sie sich aufsetzte und ihre Arme streckte. Sie war kurz nachdem die Freiwilligen für die zweite Wache geweckt wurden wieder eingeschlafen. Die anderen um sie herum waren schon wach, sogar Gohan, der nach einer vollen Nacht Ruhe schon wieder viel gesünder aussah, und packten ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen. Vegeta war auch schon hoch und lehnte sich an einen Baum, mit einem suspekten Yamchu in der Nähe. 

„Noch früh", antwortete Goku und bot ihr seine Hand an, um ihr hoch zu helfen, „aber die Sonne steht schon seit etwa einer Stunde am Himmel. Wir dachten, je früher wir zum Schiff kommen, umso früher können wir unsere Heimreise antreten."

Noch immer lächelnd, nahm Bulma die angebotene Hand an und stand auf. Aber als sie ihr Kleid abstaubte und zum ersten Mal die Blutflecken bemerkte, rümpfte sie ihre Nase vor Ekel. „Großartig... Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, wie schrecklich ich aussehe? Das ist widerwärtig!"

Ein tiefes Schmunzeln erlangte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie wandte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen dem Saiyajinprinzen zu. Ein finsterer Blick erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie das hämische Grinsen auf seinem bemerkte. „Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Weib. Wenn du Glück hast, findest du noch ein paar von deinen Kleidern in meiner Kabine. Oder, wenn nicht, dann müssten da immer noch die anderen _Kleidungsstücke_ in Nappas sein. Ich wollte dich schon länger in einem von den sehen."

Bevor er überhaupt wusste, was geschah, fand Vegeta sich gegen einen Baum gedrückt. Yamchu hatte seine Hand um Vegetas Kehle gewickelt und sein Gesicht war durch Wut und Eifersucht verzerrt, was Vegeta nur noch mehr amüsierte. „Wagt es nicht, so mit ihr zu sprechen!", zischte der junge Mann durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Hört auf!", schrie Bulma, als sie auf sie zustapfte. Ich Gesicht war leicht errötet, als sie an diese anderen _Kleidungsstücke_ dachte und daran, sie für Vegeta zu tragen. „Ihr beide!" Sobald Yamchu Vegeta losgelassen hatte, ohrfeigte sie zuerst ihn und dann den Piraten, doch während Yamchu zusammenzuckte und seine nun stechende rote Wange rieb, knurrte Vegeta bloß:

„Was sollte das, Weib?"

„Das war dafür, dass du ein Perversling bist", informierte sie ihn, und, obwohl sie wütend auf ihn – oder besser, auf sie beide – war, konnte sie ein kleines Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. Irgendwie, nach einer gutdurchschlafenen Nacht, selbst wenn es auf dem harten Boden in der Mitte eines Waldes war, fühlte sie sich viel selbstsicherer und optimistischer, dass alles gut gehen würde. Frieza war tot, sie und Vegeta befanden sich wieder unter den Lebenden – Dank den Dragonballs – sie war wieder mit ihren Freunden vereint und sie würden jetzt nach Hause aufbrechen. Und irgendwie würde sie einen Weg finden, ihren Vater zu überzeugen Vegeta zu verschonen. „Yamchu hat Recht. So spricht man nicht mit einer Lady. Daran solltest du dich erinnern, wenn du im Palast meines Vaters leben willst."

Das war genau das Falsche, oder vielleicht, in Vegetas Fall, genau das Richtige, was sie sagen konnte, da er sich jetzt an das erinnerte, was er dem Weib schon vor ein paar Tagen gesagt hatte – dass das, was immer er und das Weib hatten, keine Zukunft hatte, dass sie nicht akzeptiert werden würden, selbst wenn sein Leben verschont wurde. „Wie auch immer", entgegnete er schroff und wandte sich von ihr ab. Er ignorierte den verletzten Blick, der über ihr Gesicht huschte. „Kakarotto, ist diese erbärmliche Entschuldigung Eurer Mannschaft endlich fertig? Ich werde ungeduldig."

Goku sah sich um und nickte. „Wir sind bereit. Zeigt uns den Weg, Vegeta…"

Mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, bemerkte der junge Saiyajin die offensichtliche Spannung zwischen seiner besten Freundin und dem Piraten. Es schien wirklich so, als ob Bulma endlich, nach langen Jahren des Suchens und den Verkupplungsversuchen ihrer Eltern, ihr Gegenstück gefunden hatte. Goku musste wirklich mit Lord Briefs über eine zweite Chance für Vegeta sprechen. Nach allem was er über die letzten Wochen gelernt hat, und besonders über die letzten Tage, war sein Respekt für diesen Mann gewachsen. Vegeta veränderte sich und Goku nahm an, dass das meiste durch Bulma geschehen war.

„Und keine Tricks", drohte Yamchu, der nicht das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes bemerkte.

Durch das mysteriöse Lächeln auf Kakarottos Gesicht ein wenig verwirrt, schob Vegeta sich ohne sie oder den Rest der Mannschaft anzuschauen an Bulma vorbei und verließ, dicht gefolgt von den anderen Saiyajins und dann dem Rest, die Lichtung.

Es war wirklich besser so. Er würde sowieso in ein paar Wochen tot sein, deshalb war sie abzuweisen das Beste, was er tun konnte. Vielleicht, wenn er weiter so handelte, würde sie sogar beginnen ihn zu hassen und es für sie beide wesentlich einfacher machen. All diese nervenden und verwirrenden neuen Gefühle war wirklich lästig.

* * *

Der Treck durch den Dschungel war kein einfacher, da Vegeta von den Hauptwegen meist Abstand hielt, aus Vorsicht, da immer noch Männer von Frieza herumlaufen könnten. Vegeta hatte ihnen erzählt, dass der normale Weg etwa eine Stunde zu Fuß dauern würde, doch dass der Weg, den sie nun nahmen, etwa zwei Stunden dauern würde. Jeder von ihnen hatte bereits mehrere Kratzer von Zweigen und Dornen der Bäume und Büsche, doch niemand beschwerte sich, obwohl sie Vegeta blind folgten. Nur Yamchu sagte immer wieder, dass er dem Saiyajin überhaupt nicht traue. Der einzige außer Vegeta, der den Weg anscheinend kannte, war Bardock, doch der ältere Saiyajin blieb die ganze Zeit hinter dem Prinzen, zusammen mit seinem Sohn. 

Bulma lief neben ChiChi, mit Gohan und Dende direkt hinter ihnen, obwohl sie lieber vorne bei Vegeta und Goku laufen würde. Stattdessen war Yamchu vor ihr, der sich alle paar Meter umdrehte um sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihr gut ging, wenn er nicht gerade schlecht über Vegeta redete. Sie wurde von ihm und seinem Verhalten langsam genervt und zeigte dieses, indem sie gefährlich ihren Blick senkte, als er sich ihr wieder zuwandte.

„Ehrlich, Bulma, wenn du müde wirst, sag mir einfach Bescheid. Ich würde mich freuen, dich zu tragen."

„Ich bin nicht müde", schnauzte sie ihn an. „Mir geht es sehr gut, wenn du dich also um deinen eigenen Kram kümmern würdest, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar."

Natürlich, als sie ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte, hatte Bulma gedacht, dass sein Beschützerinstinkt liebreizend war, doch nun war er einfach nur frustrierend. Sie war eine unabhängige Frau, nicht so wie viele ihrer weiblichen Bekannte, und nach diesem Erlebnis war sie nur noch stärker geworden.

Seufzend, blickte Bulma zurück zu den zwei Jungs und, da sie weitere Versuche von Yamchu ignorieren wollte und sich gerade an das erinnerte, was sie sich schon seit der vergangenen Nacht gewundert hatte, fragte sie: „Dende, kannst du mir sagen, was mit dem Schatz— ich meine den Dragonballs passiert ist, nachdem du sie gebraucht hast? Letzte Nacht dachte ich, es wäre nur wegen dem Licht so gewesen, doch heute Morgen sah ich wieder, dass sie sich irgendwie verändert haben."

„Sie sind zu Stein geworden", erzählte der junge Namekianer ihr, begierig sein Wissen mit jemandem zu teilen, der wirklich neugierig zu sein schien. „Das passiert, wenn sie benutzt werden. Sie werden ein Jahr lang so bleiben und dann können sie wieder benutzt werden, um einen Wunsch zu erfüllen."

„Das ist interessant", sagte Bulma lächelnd, doch dann verfinsterte sich ihr Blick. „Die Macht der Wünsche ist wirklich großartig, doch in den falschen Händen könnte sie viel Zerstörung anrichten. Ich nehme an, dass selbst vor Frieza viele Leute versucht haben müssen, solch einen mächtigen Schatz in ihre Hände zu bekommen."

„Das haben sie, aber keiner von ihnen kannte die wirkliche Macht der Dragonballs." Und so begann Dende, die Geschichte der Dragonballs zu erzählen, so, wie er es auch schon in der vergangenen Nacht gemacht hatten, als sie noch nicht _da _gewesen waren. Bulma hörte ihm gebannt zu und unterbrach nur ab und zu um nach weiteren Details zu fragen. Im Endeffekt war sie von dieser Erzählung gleichzeitig fasziniert und bestürzt, obwohl nicht so sehr, wie sie es vor nur wenigen Wochen gewesen wäre.

Bulma wusste jetzt, dass es kein Gut und Böse gab, kein Schwarz und Weiß, sondern viele Grautöne. Deshalb war es jetzt verständlicher wie jemand, der mit dem Geheimnis der Dragonballs vertraut gewesen war, dieses für etwas Gold austauschen konnte. Das beste Beispiel für so einen Grauton lief vor ihr und führte sie zu seinem Schiff, etwas, das keiner von den anderen jemals erwartet hätte. Bulma hatte keine Hoffnung, dass Vegeta das wirklich freiwillig und aus der Güte seines Herzens tat, sondern dass Goku irgendetwas gesagt hatte, um ihn zu überzeugen.

Selbst nachdem sie den Piraten über die letzten Wochen kennen gelernt hatte, war Vegeta noch immer ein Mysterium. In einem Moment dachte sie, dass sie ihn endlich kannte und im nächsten Moment widerlegte er es wieder. Das war frustrierend. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen – war es eigentlich noch immer – dass er etwas für sie empfand, etwas anderes als reine Lust, doch nun zeigte er ihr die kalte Schulter.

Vegeta war niemand, der sein Herz auf der Zunge hatte, aber es waren die subtilen Hinweise, die er in seinen Kommentaren versteckt hatte, die ihr das Gefühlt gaben, gewollt zu werden, nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch gefühlsmäßig. Er hatte ihr das Gefühl gegeben, dass er sich um sie sorgte, obwohl er es niemals gesagt hatte und nun war alles so anders. Verhielt er sich nur wegen ihrer Freunde so oder hatte er andere Gründe? Das musste sie ihn fragen, sie musste es wissen, doch sie musste auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt waren, vorzugsweise, wenn sie alleine waren.

Seufzend fuhr Bulma sich mit ihrer Hand durch ihre langen wasserfarbenen Locken. Mit ihm zu sprechen, wenn niemand in der Nähe war, würde das größte Problem sein, da Bulma sich sicher war, dass die anderen sie nie mit ihm alleine in einem Zimmer lassen würden.

Während sie dem jungen Namekianer zuhörte und sich später in ihren eigenen Gedanken verlor, verging die Zeit wie im Fluge und selbst die, die die Geschichte des legendären Schatzes der Macht schon kannten, hörten noch einmal zu. Ab und zu hielten sie an, wenn einer von ihnen glaubte, etwas gehört zu haben, doch meistens war es nur ein Tier. Nur einmal mussten sie einen Hauptweg überqueren, aber glücklicherweise war dieser verlassen.

* * *

Es verlief alles gut für sie und bevor sie es merkten, stand die Sonne höher am Horizont und Vegeta hielt vor ihnen an und verkündete: „Wir sind da." 

Sie waren hinter einigen Büschen versteckt, doch durch die Lücken konnten sie eine Bucht mit ein paar Schiffen, die im Wasser oder an den Stegen vor Anker lagen, sehen. Mehrere Männer, einige in Uniform und andere in zivil gekleidet, liefen umher. Bulma suchte nach dem Schiff, auf dem sie die letzten Wochen bis zu ihrem unfreiwilligen Bad in der tobenden See verbracht hatte, und lächelte, wenn sie es nicht so weit von ihnen entfernt entdeckte. Es lag am Ende einer der Stege.

„Dort drüben", sagte Vegeta zu ihnen, kurz nachdem Bulma das Schiff erblickt hatte und wies mit seiner Hand auf das Schiff. „Das ist mein Schiff. Die Ouji."

Bulma sah ihn erschrocken an. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie nie den Namen des Schiffes, das zuerst ihr Gefängnis und dann ihr Zuhause für die wenigen Wochen gewesen war, herausgefunden und auch nie danach gefragt hatte. Sie grinste – Ouji, ein passender Name für ein Schiff, dessen Kapitän ein Prinz war. Sie nahm an, dass Vegeta es aus zwei Gründen so genannt hatte – einer war sein Stolz und der andere war, um Frieza zu trotzen.

„Wie kommen wir ohne Schwierigkeiten dorthin?", fragte ChiChi und ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig, als ihre Augen auf die Pistolen und Schwerter fielen, die die meisten Männer an ihren Gürteln trugen.

Goku schaute bedächtig drein, als er die Situation abschätzte und sich schließlich ihrem Gefangenen zuwandte. „Vegeta?"

Vegeta sah sich um und eine stille Abstimmung fand zwischen ihnen statt. „Lasst mich das Regeln. Lasst mich reden und ich werde uns zum Schiff bringen. Egal was passiert, Eure Männer sollten ihre Münder halten, Kakarotto. Wenn nur einer von ihnen etwas sagt und etwas Falsches obendrein, könnten wir ernste Probleme bekommen."

„Gut, ich glaube das kann arrangiert werden", sagte Goku und wandte sich seiner Mannschaft zu. „Ihr habt ihn gehört. Lasst uns das tun."

„Wie können wir ihm trauen? Das könnte eine Falle sein", zeigte Tenshinhan auf und funkelte Vegeta böse an, während Yamchu zustimmend nickte.

„Ihr habt keine andere Wahl", sagte Vegeta ruhig zu ihnen.

Sein Schwert ziehend, trat Yamchu auf Vegeta zu und zeigte mit der Spitze an seine Kehle, doch der Saiyajin bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. „Oh, ich glaube wir haben eine andere Wahl. Wir könnten Euch jetzt einfach töten und uns dann zur _Ouji_ durchkämpfen."

„Yamchu!", zischte Goku ihn an und drückte mit nackten Händen das Schwert herunter, das Stechen ignorierend, das es verursachte. „Vegeta hat Recht. Wir müssen ihm vertrauen, weil ich kein weiteres Massaker riskieren und vielleicht einen von euch dabei verlieren möchte. Wir sind schon so weit gekommen und ich möchte mit euch allen nach Hause zurückkehren." Nachdem Yamchu widerwillig sein Schwert weggesteckt hatte, sehr zur Gokus und auch Bulmas Erleichterung, wenn Goku den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht richtig deutete, fuhr er fort: „Seid bereit."

Vegeta führte sie von der Bucht fort bis sie auf den Weg, der zu den Schiffen führte, traten. Noch immer war niemand zu sehen und das passte ihnen ganz gut. Sie folgen dem Weg für ein paar Minuten und kamen schließlich wieder bei der Bucht an. Sie sahen jetzt, dass sie näher an dem Steg waren, an dessen Ende sie die Ouji sehen konnten.

Sofort nachdem sie bemerkt wurden, kam ein Soldat auf sie zugerannt und, nachdem er direkt vor Vegeta anhielt, sagte: „Das Betreten dieses Kais ist für Zivilisten verboten."

Vegeta äugte ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick. Dieser Soldat war noch jung und stand wahrscheinlich noch nicht lange im Dienst des Biests, deshalb runzelte er nur die Stirn. „Ihr wisst nicht wer ich bin? Ich bin Vegeta, Prinz der Saiyajins. Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr habt schon mal von mir gehört."

Der junge Seemann wankte ein wenig unter seinem finsteren Blick und trat einen Schritt zurück. Glücklicherweise kam ein weiterer, ziemlich zerlumpt aussehender Seemann auf ihn zu und Vegetas Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr, als er ihn als ein Mitglied seiner alten Mannschaft erkannte. „Gibt es 'n Problem?", fragte er, doch auch er stotterte und wurde erheblich blasser, als er die Person vor sich sah. „V-Vegeta... Aber... Ihr seid tot. Die See hat Euch verschluckt…"

Der finstere Blick verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen, als Vegeta stolz die Brust schwellte und entgegnete: „So ein lausiger Sturm kann mich nicht umbringen. Ihr hättet daran denken sollen, bevor ihr versucht habt mich so loszuwerden. Ich bin hier um mein Schiff zurückzufordern, deshalb solltet ihr lieber verschwinden, bevor ich mich euch entledige."

„A-aber Radditz—"

„Radditz ist tot, genauso wie Nappa. Ihr könntet ihre Leichen irgendwo in der Nähe von Friezas Palast finden. Und wenn ihr schon mal dabei seid, könnt ihr auch gleich nach der Leiche des Biests suchen, natürlich nur, wenn es überhaupt noch eine Leiche zu suchen gibt. Das Feuer könnte sie in Asche verwandelt haben."

Wenn der Pirat vor ihm vorher schon blass war, dann war er jetzt ganz weiß, als er den anderen Piraten vor sich mit Grauen anstarrte. „A-also is' das beim Palast passiert? I-ihr habt... Wir haben den Rauch geseh'n un' etwas g'hört, dass wie 'ne Explosion klang, aber… Frieza is' tot?" Anstatt zu antworten, weitete sich das Grinsen auf Vegetas Gesicht noch mehr und, nach links und rechts schauend, bemerkte der Pirat nur, dass alle anderen in der Nähe ihn mit ähnlich entsetzten Blick auf ihren Gesichtern anstarrte. „I-ihr lügt!"

Mit seinen Armen vor seiner Brust verschränkt, sagte Vegeta bloß ganz ruhig: „Willst du es lieber ausprobieren? Denn ich möchte jetzt wirklich gerne auf mein Schiff und wenn du mir noch länger im Weg stehst..." Er ließ die Drohung so hängen, hätte jedoch sowieso nicht mehr sagen brauchen, da der andere Pirat und Seefahrer bereits zusammen mit allen anderen, die dem Gespräch gelauscht hatten, flohen.

„Gut gemacht. Aber woher wusstet Ihr von dem Feuer?", fragte Goku ein wenig verwirrt, als sie alleine waren, grinste jedoch. „Niemand hat Euch davon erzählt."

Vegeta knurrte. „Ich mag ein Pirat sein, doch ich bin nicht dumm und garantiert nicht taub. Selbst wenn man nicht mit mir spricht, kann ich noch immer hören, worüber andere sprechen. Doch lasst uns jetzt an Bord gehen und abhauen, bevor sie zurückkommen und vielleicht Verstärkung mitbringen."

„Ihr habt ihn gehört!", sagte Goku zu den anderen mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Lasst uns an Bord gehen. Wir haben lange genug auf dieser Insel verweilt!"

Seine Verkündung wurde von den anderen mit großer Freude angenommen, als sie den Saiyajins eilig folgten und an Bord gingen. Die wenigen Piraten, die noch an Bord waren, hatten das Gespräch von weitem gesehen, doch anscheinend eine ziemlich gute Ahnung, wovon es gehandelt hatte, deshalb sprangen sie freiwillig über die Reling und ins Wasser, als sie sahen, dass Vegeta und die in seiner Begleitung auf sie zukamen.

Die Planke zum Schiff war ein wenig wackelig, deshalb half Goku freudig ChiChi und eine etwas widerwillige Bulma, als sie an Deck traten. Juuhachigou ignorierte seine helfende Hand, und so wandte er sich Gohan und Dende zu und hob sie über die Reling.

Als er Bardock seine Hilfe anbot, hatte der ältere Saiyajin ihn nur angegrinst und ohne Probleme seine Beine über die Reling geschwungen. Seit der Kampf gegen Frieza beim Palast begonnen hatte, oder vielleicht schon vorher, als er seinen Sohn nach so vielen Jahren das erste Mal getroffen hatte, fühlte er sich ganz und gar wiederbelebt. Während er am Anfang noch daran gezweifelt hatte, überhaupt gehen zu können, hatte ihn das Adrenalin des Kampfes und das Gefühl, endlich nach langen Jahren der Gefangenschaft wieder frei zu sein, stärker gemacht und er erschien viel jünger als er aussah. Er nahm an, dass es einige Zeit dauern würde, bis er seine alte Kraft zurückerlangen würde, doch mit ein wenig Ruhe, genug Essen und dann Training würde er es schließlich schaffen.

Sobald alle an Deck waren, bellte Goku, wieder in seinem Element als Kapitän eines Schiffes und in viel besserer Stimmung als zuvor, nun, da sie endlich nach Hause fuhren: „Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt! Lichtet den Anker! Setzt die Segel!" Seine Mannschaft fing sofort an zu arbeiten – Tenshinhan nahm seinen Platz am Steuerruder ein, während die anderen dabei waren die Segel zu setzen und den Anker zu lichten. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Gokus Gesicht aus, als er seinen Männern bei der Arbeit zusah, bevor er sich wieder Vegeta zuwandte. „Ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn Ihr solange an Deck bleibt, bis wir diese Bucht verlassen haben. Nur für den Fall, dass jemand daran denkt, das Schiff anzugreifen. Eure Anwesenheit könnte sie einschüchtern."

Vegeta nickte zustimmend und ging zum Bug seines Schiffes, der Ouji. Seine Finger waren zu festen Fäusten geballt, doch er unterdrückte seine Wut. Egal wie sehr er wollte, dass es anders war, es war klar, dass wieder jemand anderes die Kontrolle übernommen und ihn zum Gefangenen auf seinem eigenen Schiff gemacht hatte. Doch er hielt seinen Kopf erhoben, als die Segel sich blähten, das Schiff sich in Bewegung setzte und der neue Kapitän der Ouji rief:

„Lasst die Heimreise beginnen!"


	44. Alte Freunde

**A/N: Und mal wieder vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Also, nur zur Info, nach diesem Kapitel habe ich noch drei mehr eingeplant und dann noch den Epilog. Ich hoffe mal, dass sich daran nichts ändern wird. Das einzige Problem ist jetzt nur, dass die Übersetzung es geschafft hat, das Original einzuholen, deswegen kann ich leider von nun an keine wöchentlichen Updates mehr garantieren. Aber da es ja grob nur noch vier Teile sind, die noch fehlen, werdet ihr da hoffentlich mit leben können. Hehe, Ausdauer ein Jahr an dieser Geschichte zu schreiben? Ein Jahr an der Übersetzung, meinst du, denn den Prolog des englischen Originals hab ich am 5. Februar 2002 gepostet. Also sag mal eher dreieinhalb Jahre an dieser Geschichte... Übrigens, Katja, „Liebe Grüße" auf Englisch ist glaub ich meist einfach nur „Yours" oder so... In love schreibt man glaub ich nur unter Briefen von sehr guten Freunden oder Geliebten oder so...**

**So, ich hoffe mal, dass euch dieses etwas längere Kapitel gefällt... Ich glaube, das nächste könnte genauso lang werden, aber da ich da erst beim Schreiben bin, kann ich das nicht so genau sagen... Viel Spaß!

* * *

**

**Kapitel 43: Alte Freunde**

Bulma schäumte vor Wut. Soviel konnte ChiChi erkennen, als ihre Freundin im begrenzten Raum ihrer großen Kabine hin und her lief und dabei Flüche und andere Obszönitäten vor sich hin murmelte, seit sie sie fast tretend und schreiend unter Deck gezerrt hatten. Die schwarzhaarige Frau hätte ihre Possen lustig gefunden, wenn nicht die momentane Situation wäre. Nun war es eher beunruhigend. ChiChi konnte nicht verstehen, wie Bulma sich darüber so aufregen konnte. Es musste einfach sein! Sie konnten doch nicht einfach einen gefährlichen Piraten auf dem Schiff herumrennen lassen. Er könnte sie alle im Schlaf ermorden!

Ihre Freundin befand sich noch immer in einem Schockzustand. Das ist es, beschloss ChiChi. Es war immerhin verständlich. ChiChi war sich sicher, wäre sie von Piraten entführt worden, auch sie ein wenig unvernünftig geworden wäre. Jedoch grenzte das was Bulma tat und sagte schon an Wahnsinn. Also ehrlich, einen Piraten ihren Liebhaber zu nennen und es auch noch zu glauben!

Kopfschüttelnd stand ChiChi von dem großen Bett auf dem sie saß auf, ging zu ihrer Freundin hinüber und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf ihren Unterarm. „Bulma, bitte", versuchte sie vernünftig mit ihrer Freundin zu reden ohne sie weiter aufzuregen. „Du weißt, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Dieser... Pirat ist gefährlich."

Bulmas Augen funkelten vor Wut. „Du hast keine Ahnung, ChiChi. Vegeta ist nicht gefährlich. Nicht mehr", schnauzte sie. Plötzlich seufzte sie und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl an den hölzernen Tisch in der Mitte der Kabine sinken und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Es tut mir Leid, ChiChi. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien."

ChiChi setzte sich auf den zweiten Stuhl an dem Tisch und nahm Bulmas Hände sanft in ihre eigene. Ihr ein ermutigendes Lächeln zuwerfend, sagte die jüngere Frau: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bulma. Ich verstehe dich. Du bist einfach erschöpft. Die letzten Wochen müssen für dich sehr hart gewesen sein. Nimm dir einfach etwas Zeit um dich zu entspannen und um alles zu vergessen, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass diese Besessenheit mit diesem Piraten auch vergehen wird."

„Nein, du verstehst es nicht. Es ist keine- keine Besessenheit! Es wird nicht einfach vergehen und ich will auch nicht, dass es vergeht! Ich liebe Vegeta—"

„Du glaubst, dass du ihn liebst", widersprach ChiChi.

„Ich _weiß_, dass ich ihn liebe. Ich bin in ihn verliebt, ChiChi, warum willst du das nicht verstehen?"

„Weil er ein Pirat ist", erklärte die dunkelhaarige Frau nun und ihr Ton war wesentlich schärfer als zuvor, als sie nur versucht hatte, ihre Freundin durch sanftes Reden zur Vernunft zu bringen. „Er hat so viele Leute, Unschuldige, kaltblütig ermordet. Es spielt keine Rolle, dass er uns einmal geholfen hat. Eine gute Tat ist nicht genug um einen Mann wie ihn zu erlösen."

Ihr Hände ruckartig von ChiChis wegreißend stand Bulma wieder auf und erwiderte scharf: „Ohne ihn wäret ihr alle tot!" Es war ein sehr finsterer Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihre Freundin zornig anstarrte. Wie konnte sie es wagen! Nur weil Vegeta ein Pirat war, bedeutete es nicht, dass er böse war. Gut, er war es einmal gewesen, aber er hatte sich geändert.

„Vielleicht", gab ChiChi, die von dem Ausbruch ihrer Freundin nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt war, nach. Sie glaubte, dass Bulma jetzt einen verständnisvollen Freund brauchte, jemanden, der sie wieder auf den rechten Weg brachte. „Aber ohne ihn wäre das, all das hier, überhaupt erst gar nicht geschehen. Du wärest nicht entführt worden und Goku hätte dir nicht folgen müssen."

„Das weißt du nicht, ChiChi!", rief die andere Frau aufgebracht aus, als sie ihre Hände in die Luft warf und wieder begann hin und her zu laufen. „Die Kugel wäre noch immer im Palast gewesen und wenn es nicht Vegeta gewesen wäre, der sie stehlen wollte, dann hätten es Zarbon und Dodoria, oder noch schlimmer, sogar Frieza selbst sein können! _Sie_ wären nicht damit zufrieden gewesen, sich nur die Kugel zu schnappen und vielleicht jemanden zu entführen. Nein, sie hätten Chaos angerichtet. Sie hätten—"

Ihr Redeschwall wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als sich dir Tür zu ihrer Kabine öffnete und Son Goku eintrat. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu, als er die beiden streitenden Frauen sah. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln konnte er die dritte Frau sehen, die in der am weitest entferntesten Ecke des Raumes auf einem Stuhl saß und den Austausch mit Interesse beobachtete.

Der Seemann hatte inzwischen seine zerrissene und verbrannte Kleidung abgelegt und trug nun dunkle Hosen und ein graues Leinenhemd, dass er auf diesem Schiff gefunden hatte. Die anderen hatten auch die Kabinen nach Kleidung durchsucht, obwohl sie es überhaupt nicht mochten, etwas zu tragen, was sich vorher in Besitz von Piraten befunden hatte, und die Frauen hatten tatsächlich die Kleider in Vegetas Kabine gefunden, die er für Bulma auf Namek gekauft hatte. Glücklicherweise waren sie alle etwa gleich groß, deshalb passten ihnen allen die Kleider. Der einzige, der noch seine Kleidung vom Kampf tragen musste, war Vegeta, zu Bulmas großer Betroffenheit.

„Worüber sprecht ihr Ladies?", fragte Goku unschuldig in der Hoffnung, die Spannung in diesem Raum zu brechen. Es machte ihn traurig zu sehen, wie die zwei Freundinnen sich stritten, gerade nachdem sie wieder vereinigt wurden.

Anstatt zu antworten, stemmte Bulma ihre Hände in die Hüften und stapfte mit dem finsteren Blick auf ihrem Gesicht auf Son Goku zu. „Son Goku! Ich verlange eine Antwort! Warum zu Teufel hast du das getan? Warum hast du ihn in die Brigg gesperrt?"

Goku seufzte und seine Augen trafen kurz auf ChiChis. „Vegeta ist unser Gefangener, Bulma. Die anderen... sie hätten protestiert, wenn ich ihn freigelassen hätte. Sie mögen ihn nicht wirklich, wie du weißt. Besonders Yamchu. Wirklich, Bulma, es ist mehr für sein eigenes Wohl als dafür ihn einzusperren. Solange ich die Schlüssel habe, wird Vegeta sicher sein."

Geschlagen ließ sie ihren Kopf hängen, da sie wusste, dass sie mit Goku darüber nicht diskutieren konnte und sie wandte ihren Blick ab, sodass er nicht die Tränen sehen konnte, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten. Sie war so lange so stark geblieben und sie war es so leid, deshalb waren ihre nächsten Worte kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, ein leises Gesuch. „Darf ich ihn zumindest sehen?"

„Es tut mir Leid." Goku schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es tat ihm wirklich leid, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. „Die anderen bestanden darauf, dass du von ihm fortbleibst. Yamchu, Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu, sie alle haben Angst um dich. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich mit deinem Vater über Vegetas Fall reden werden, sobald wir zu Hause sind. Vielleicht kann ich ihn davon überzeugen, Vegeta gehen zu lassen oder ihm zumindest den Galgen zu ersparen." Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und zwang sie ihn anzusehen, indem er seine andere Hand unter ihr Kinn hielt, damit sie die Ehrlichkeit in seinen Augen sehen konnte. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Bulma. Ich weiß, was du für ihn empfindest, aber mehr kann ich nicht tun."

„Ich weiß", schniefte sie und wischte eine Träne fort, die drohte an ihrer Wange herunterzulaufen. „Ich hatte nur gehofft..."

Goku lächelte sie mitfühlend an und nahm sie sanft in die Arme. Während er tröstend ihren Rücken rieb, warf er ChiChi einen Blick zu, der aussagte, dass sie Bulma wegen Vegeta nicht so nerven sollte. Die schwarzhaarige Frau runzelte die Stirn, nickte jedoch schließlich. „Warum legst du dich nicht hin, Bulma? Es waren ein paar stressige Tage. Du musst total fertig sein, nach all dem kämpfen und sterben."

Nickend ließ Bulma ihn los. „Ich glaube das werde ich tun. Kann ich dir vertrauen, dass Vegeta nichts passieren wird?"

„Natürlich."

„Danke." Ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln zog an ihren Lippen, als sie an ChiChi vorbei zu dem Bett ging und sich auf der Decke hinsetzte.

Das Lächeln erwidernd, wandte Goku sich nun der blonden Frau zu, die sich die ganze Zeit aus dem Streit herausgehalten hatte. „Könnte ich mit Euch sprechen? Draußen?"

Juuhachigou nickte bloß und ging auf den Seefahrer zu. Als sie jedoch an ChiChi vorbeiging, flüsterte sie: „Ich habe auch viele Unschuldige getötet. Nur damit Ihr es wisst."

Son Goku zögerte in der Tür und ließ die Jinzoningen vorgehen. „Bleibst du hier?"

„Ja, ich werde mich auch ein wenig ausruhen", sagte eine etwas blasse ChiChi. „Es wird seit der Kintoun das erste Mal sein in einem richtigen Bett zu schlafen. Selbst wenn wir es uns teilen müssen."

Als sie die Bucht von Friezas Insel hinter sich gelassen hatten, hatte die ehemalige Mannschaft der Kintoun, jetzt die Mannschaft der Ouji, das gesamte Schiff nach geeigneten Kabinen durchsucht. Die meisten waren zu verdreckt gewesen, um darin zu bleiben - sie hatten sich gefragt, wie die ehemalige Mannschaft des Schiffes das ausgehalten hatte – deswegen hatten sie die verbliebenen genommen. Es waren die Männer, die beschlossen hatten, dass die drei Frauen an Bord die Kabine des Kapitäns und die Kinder die des ersten Offiziers nehmen sollten, da es die zweitbeste gewesen war.

Nachdem Goku die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, wandte sich ChiChi um und gesellte sich zu Bulma auf dem Bett. „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, Bulma", flüsterte sie und wagte es nicht, sie dabei anzusehen. Juuhachigous Worte hatten sie hart getroffen, doch es war die Wahrheit. Die gleiche Frau, die ihnen seit ihrer Ankunft auf diesem Schiff geholfen hatte, war eine Mörderin, genauso wie Vegeta, und doch verurteilte sie niemand dafür. Und sie hatte bis jetzt auch noch keinen von ihnen getötet, sondern sprach nur manchmal das aus, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, die nackte Wahrheit. Es schien so, als ob sich Leute wie sie wirklich ändern könnten. „Ich hätte diese Dinge nicht sagen sollen. Es muss so unglaublich schwer für dich sein und ich war so eine schlechte Freundin. Wenn du jemals jemanden zum reden brauchst, bin ich hier um zuzuhören."

„Oh ChiChi", seufzte Bulma und umarmte ihre Freundin, als sie plötzlich anfing zu weinen. „Ich habe solche Angst..."

ChiChi machte beruhigende Geräusche, als sie die blauhaarige Frau sanft in die Arme nahm. „Ist schon gut. Du hast gehört, was Goku gesagt hat und du kennst deinen Vater. Es wird schon alles gut werden." Wenn sie sich dessen nur auch so sicher sein könnte.

* * *

„Wir werden zuerst nach Ginger Island gehen", sagte Son Goku zu der blonden Jinzoningen, als er sich auf einer der Kisten on Deck setzte und zeigte, dass sie sich zu ihm setzten sollte. Doch sie blieb stehen, weshalb er gegen die untergehende Sonne blinzeln musste. „Ihr seid unwissentlich auf mein Schiff gekommen und habt uns doch geholfen zu kämpfen. Ich wollte mich dafür bedanken und Euch auch anbieten, Euch nach Hause zu bringen. Außerdem habe ich noch eine private Angelegenheit auf der Insel zu klären. Ich hätte es jedoch auch getan, wenn ich nichts zu erledigen hätte."

„Das ist äußerst gütig", antwortete Juuhachigou. „Doch ich muss Euer Angebot ablehnen. Ich bin die einzige Überlebende von meinem Stamm und die anderen Stämme waren meinem feindlich gesinnt. Sie würden mich nicht als eine von ihnen akzeptieren und mich höchstwahrscheinlich umbringen. Wenn es jedoch nicht zuviel verlangt ist, möchte ich gerne mit Euch zur Westlichen Hauptstadt zurückkehren um ein neues Leben zu beginnen." Als sie die letzten Worte sagte, schweifte ihr Blick zu dem glatzköpfigen Seemann, der auf der anderen Seite des Schiffs an einigen Tauen arbeitete.

Als er dies bemerkte, grinste Goku. „Natürlich. Ihr seid solange auf diesem Schiff willkommen, wie ihr es wünscht. Ich glaube, ich wüsste sogar einen Ort, an dem Ihr bleiben könntet, bis Ihr Euch etwas aufgebaut habt..."

* * *

Es war mitten in der Nacht und Bulma lag hellwach in dem Bett, das sie sich mit ChiChi teilte. Für Juuhachigou hatte Krillin eine von den weniger verschmutzten Matratzen in die geräumige Kabine gebracht, auf der sie auf dem Boden schlafen sollte. Der Mond schien durch das Fenster und erhellte den Raum in einem sanften silbernen Licht.

Das letzte Mal, als sie in diesem Bett gelegen hatte, war erst wenige Tage her und dann hatte sie es mit Vegeta geteilt, nachdem sie sich das erste und einzige Mal geliebt hatten. Alles in dieser Kabine erinnerte sie an die Zeit, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, seit dem _Vorfall_ in Nappas Kabine. Es war einfach alles so wie er, obwohl sie annahm, dass Radditz die Kabine zumindest nach den Dragonballs durchsucht hatte. Bulma hätte sogar schwören können, dass Vegetas Geruch noch immer in diesen vier Wänden verweilte. Das, das alles, die Erinnerungen und der Geruch, raubten ihr den Schlaf.

Leise aufstehend ohne ChiChi oder Juuhachigou zu stören, warf Bulma einen Umhang über ihre Schultern und schlüpfte aus der Kabine. Vielleicht würde ihr ein wenig frische Luft gut tun. Es war dunkel und ein wenig kühl, deshalb zog sie den Umhang enger um sich herum und tappte barfuss durch den Korridor. Sie zögerte kurz, als sie an der zerbrochenen Tür zu Nappas Kabine vorbeiging. Ein Schauer jagte über ihren Rücken, als sie hineinblickte und die Zerstörung im Mondlicht sah. Anscheinend hatte bis jetzt noch niemand hier aufgeräumt.

„Ich frag mich, was hier passiert ist."

Erschrocken herumwirbelnd, stieß Bulma einen leisen Schrei aus und fand sich gegenüber von Krillin, der neugierig in die Kabine blickte. „Krillin", zischte sie und atmete einmal tief durch um ihr schnell schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. „Erschreck mich nicht so. Was machst du hier?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist meine Schicht am Steuerruder. Und was machst du hier? Konntest du nicht schlafen?" Als Bulma nickte, lächelte er nur und ergriff sanft ihren Ellenbogen. „Komm schon, lass uns rausgehen. Dort können wir reden ohne jemanden zu wecken."

Sobald sie sich an Deck niedergelassen hatten, mit Krillin am Ruder, nachdem er Tenshinhan abgelöst hatte, der überrascht gewesen war, Bulma in Begleitung des ersten Offiziers zu sehen, und Bulma auf einem Poller, nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf. „Es ist eine wunderschöne Nacht, meinst du nicht?"

„Das ist sie." Und es war wahr. Da waren so viele funkelnde Sterne am Himmel und der Mond schien so unglaublich groß zu sein. Das war das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, dass sie den Nachthimmel von einem Schiff in der Mitte des Meeres sah. Nicht einmal während ihrer Gefangenschaft auf dem Piratenschiff hatte sie diese Chance gehabt.

Sie verfielen in ein umgängliches Schweigen und man konnte nur das sanfte Rauschen der Wellen und das Knarren des Holzes im Hintergrund hören. Die Segel blähten sich im Wind und eine leichte Gischt des salzigen Wasser berührte ihr Gesicht, als die Ouji durch eine etwas größere Welle brach. Krillin beobachtete Bulma, die tief in Gedanken versunken schien und geradeaus starrte und doch nichts sah. Es war offensichtlich, dass etwas sie beschäftigte und er konnte schon ahnen, was es war.

„Sag mir, Bulma", sagte er plötzlich und störte die Stille. „Was ist los?"

Bulma seufzte und bemerkte, dass sie das in letzter Zeit ziemlich häufig tat. „Es ist dumm... Nichts Wichtiges. Du würdest es sowieso nicht verstehen."

„Versuch's doch." Krillin grinste. "Ich bin dafür bekannt, manchmal dumm zu sein. Vielleicht verstehe ich dein dummes Problem. Und selbst wenn nicht, vielleicht hilft es, darüber zu reden."

Ein leises Lachen entkam Bulmas Lippen und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du bist wirklich was anderes, Krillin."

„Ich tu was ich kann." Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verschwand, als er plötzlich ernst wurde und sie freundlich ansah. „Raus damit, Bulma. Es geht um Vegeta, nicht wahr?" Sie blieb still und Krillin respektierte das, doch es hielt ihn nicht davon ab, weiter zu reden. „Du kannst es nicht ertragen, dass er weggesperrt ist und vielleicht hast du Angst, dass Yamchu oder jemand anderes auf diesem Schiff ihm etwas antun, oder noch schlimmer, ihn töten wird. Du würdest ihn auch sehr gerne wiedersehen. Wie mach ich das bis jetzt?"

„Zu gut für meinen Geschmack", gab sie mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zu. „Bin ich wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen?"

„Es war wirklich nicht so schwer. Eigentlich ist es sogar verständlich. Die anderen mögen es nicht bemerkt haben, doch ich habe es sofort gemerkt, als ich sah wie du und Vegeta auf Friezas Insel miteinander umgingt. Du liebst diesen Typen. Die anderen mögen sagen, dass du es dir nur einbildest oder dich vielleicht für verrückt erklären." Er blickte in Bulmas weite und überraschte Augen und warf ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu. „Aber ich glaube dir. Vertraue mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich dein Problem verstehen kann."

„Danke, Krillin", flüsterte Bulma und ihr Lächeln erreichte sogar ihre Augen, da das Gewicht auf ihrem Herzen schon viel leichter war als zuvor. Es tat gut zu hören, dass jemand anderes neben Goku ihren Gefühlen vertraute. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel mir das bedeutet."

„Nun, wenn das Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht irgendwas bedeutet, kann ich es mir vorstellen." Schmunzelnd sah er wieder zum Horizont. Schließlich murmelte Krillin: „Nun müssen wir nur noch sehen, was wir wegen dem Besuch bei der Liebe deines Lebens machen können, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt."

Bulma starrte ihren Freund, der jetzt ein ziemlich schelmisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hatte, bloß an und fragte sich, wovon genau er sprach.

* * *

„Wir werden morgen gegen Mittag Ginger Island erreichen", verkündete Son Goku, als alle an Deck der Ouji versammelt waren, gerade als die Sonne unterging fast eine Woche nachdem sie Friezas Insel verlassen hatten.

Während dieser einen Woche hatte die Mannschaft sich hauptsächlich die Zeit genommen, die sie brauchten, um sich von den Strapazen des Kampfes und alles, was vorher geschehen war, zu erholen. Es wurde nicht mehr getan, als absolut nötig war um das Schiff in Bewegung und auf dem richtigen Kurs zu halten. Sie hatten schnell herausgefunden, dass die Handhabung der Ouji der der Kintoun sehr ähnlich war und sie auch genauso schnell war, wie ihr vorheriges Schiff, was bedeutete, dass sie in weniger als zwei Monaten im Hafen der Westlichen Hauptstadt ankommen würden.

Für einige mochten zwei Monate eine lange Zeit sein, doch wenn man bedachte, dass ihre Mission nach diesen zwei Monaten endlich vorüber war, störte es sie nicht mehr so sehr. Wenn der Rest ihrer Reise so glatt ging wie diese eine Woche, würde es sogar nur etwas mehr wie ein Monat dauern. Sie hatten einen kurzen Aufenthalt von etwa ein bis zwei Tagen auf Ginger Island eingeplant, dann die etwa vierwöchige Reise nach Namek, wo sie auch noch etwas Zeit verbringen würden und dann konnten sie endlich direkt und hoffentlich ohne Störungen zur Westlichen Hauptstadt segeln.

Sie hatten bis jetzt Glück gehabt. Von Friezas überlebenden Soldaten war ihnen kein Schiff gefolgt und es hatte sie kein Sturm überrascht. Obwohl der Wind stetig geblasen und ihnen somit erlaubt hatte, bei voller Geschwindigkeit zu segeln, war die See friedlich geblieben und hatte ihnen keine Probleme bereitet.

„Ich möchte, dass einige von Euch an Land gehen um die Wegzehrung zu kaufen, die wir brauchen, bis wir Namek erreichen", erklärte er weiter. „Außerdem wäre neue Kleidung nicht übel. Irgendwelche Freiwillige?"

Krillin hob seine Hand, doch anstatt sich freiwillig zu melden, sagte er: „Nun, ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich an Bord bleiben könnte. Du weißt, wie ermüdend diese Nachtschichten am Ruder sind und ich würde mich morgen wirklich gerne ausruhen."

Goku nickte in Zustimmung. „Gut. Du bleibst an Bord und behältst zusammen mit Juuhachigou alles im Auge. Tenshinhan, Chao-Zu, ihr werden die Lebensmittel kaufen und Yamchu, du kümmerst dich um die Kleidung. Versuch etwas für uns alle zu finden, wenn möglich. Dank der Goldtruhe im Frachtraum sollen wir uns alles leisten können. Vielleicht könnte Piccolo dir helfen?" Der Namekianer gab ein leises unverbindliches Geräusch von sich, welches Goku als Zustimmung verstand und grinste. „Perfekt. Irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Ja", rief Yamchu aus. „Was hast du vor?"

„Ich habe etwas Persönliches zu erledigen. Keine Angst, es ist nichts Gefährliches", fügte Goku schnell hinzu, als er die besorgten Blicke auf den Gesichtern seine Freunde sah. Jedoch war der Seemann ein wenig unruhig wegen des nächsten Tages. Es war nicht wirklich ein schlechtes Gefühl, obwohl er befürchtete, dass er vielleicht zu spät sein würde. Es war besser, seinen Plan vorerst für sich zu behalten, um keine falsche Hoffnung zu erwecken. „Tatsächlich möchte ich, dass Bardock, ChiChi, Gohan und Bulma mich begleiten. Du bist auch willkommen, Dende, wenn du nicht den ganzen Tag hier bleiben möchtest."

Goku sah, wie Dende ein schnelles Grinsen mit Gohan austauschte bevor der junge Namekianer antwortete. „Danke. Ich komme mit Euch."

Das hatte sich der Saiyajin bereits gedacht. Es würde den Kindern gut tun, das Schiff für eine Weile zu verlassen, selbst wenn es nur für wenige Stunden war, da der nächste Abschnitt ihrer Reise wieder ein langer sein würde. Obwohl Dende für ihr Ziel nicht wichtig war, wollte er nicht, dass Gohan sich einsam oder der andere Junge sich ausgeschlossen fühlte.

„Willst du uns nicht sagen, wo du hinwillst, Sohn?"

Seinem Vater nur ein mysteriöses Grinsen zuwerfend, zwinkerte Goku ihm zu und sagte: „Das wirst du morgen herausfinden. Ich hoffe, es wird eine angenehme Überraschung sein."

Nachdem das Treffen vorbei war und die Männer, Frauen und Kinder sich wieder dem zuwandten, was sie vorher getan hatten, nahm Krillin Bulma beiseite, führte sie von den andere fort und flüsterte: „Morgen. Wenn die anderen das Schiff verlassen, musst du hier bleiben. Das ist deine Chance."

* * *

Am folgenden Morgen, als die Frauen von einem lauten Klopfen an der Tür geweckt wurden und ChiChi aufstand um die Vorhänge vor dem Fenster zu öffnen, stöhnte Bulma schmerzhaft, als das grelle Licht der Morgensonne auf ihr Gesicht traf.

„Bulma, geht es dir gut?", fragte ChiChi besorgt und eilte sofort zu ihrer Freundin. Juuhachigou erübrigte ihnen nur einen kurzen Blick, während sie sich anzog.

„Kopfschmerzen", murmelte sie und kniff ihre Augen zu. „Zu hell."

„Es tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich die dunkelhaarige Frau sofort und schloss die Vorhänge wieder. „Ist es jetzt besser?"

Bulma zwang ein keines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, als sie schwach nickte und dabei aufpasste, ihren Kopf nicht zu sehr zu bewegen. „Danke."

Die Matratze quietschte ein wenig, als ChiChi sich auf das Bett setzte und ihre Hand auf Bulmas Stirn legte. „Kein Fieber", murmelte sie bedächtig und nahm ihre Hand weg. „Sind es nur die Kopfschmerzen oder auch noch etwas anderes? Fühlst du dich nicht gut?"

„Ich würde es lieber nicht riskieren, etwas zu essen", sagte Bulma mit einem kleinen Grinsen in dem Versuch zu scherzen. Und das war noch nicht einmal ganz gelogen. Ihr Magen war ein wenig aufgewühlt, aber sie gab der Aufregung über das, was sie vorhatte, die Schuld dafür.

ChiChi sah sie mit Sorge in ihren dunklen Augen an. Auf ihrer Unterlippe nagend, nickte sie schließlich zu sich selbst und sagte beschlossen: „Du sollten heute an Bord bleiben und das Bett nicht verlassen. Ich werde Goku sagen, dass du krank bist und nicht mitkommen kannst."

Bulma schloss ihre Augen und ließ sich tiefer ins Kissen sinken. Die Matratze bewegte sich wieder unter ihr und sie konnte hören, wie ChiChi die Kabine durchquerte. Sie mochte es wirklich nicht, ihre Freunde anzulügen, doch sie würden nur versuchen sie aufzuhalten. Doch Krillin hatte Recht. Das war ihre Chance und er riskierte auch sein Vertrauen ihrer Freunde indem er ihr half. Sie konnte ihn jetzt, nach all dem, was er getan hatte, nicht hängen lassen.

Über die letzte Woche war die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen gewachsen, da sie herausgefunden hatten, dass sie miteinander reden konnten ohne von dem anderen verurteilt zu werden. Ihre heimlichen Treffen hatten sich zu einer nächtlichen Begebenheit entwickelt, nur dass sie jetzt wartete, bis er alleine an Deck war, damit sie niemanden traf, der zu viele Fragen stellen würde.

Während dieser Gespräche hatte er von ihren Ängsten bezüglich Vegeta erfahren und er hatte ihr von seinen Gefühlen für die blonde Jinzoningen erzählt. Sie hatte ihm von ihrer Zeit auf dem Schiff berichtet, wie ihre Gefühle sich langsam von Hass zu Liebe entwickelt hatten, und von der fast-Vergewaltigung, die alles verändert hatte. Als Gegenzug hatte Krillin ihr von dem Kampf gegen Cell erzählt, in dem sie Juuhachigou gefunden und sie dann mit sich zur Kintoun gebracht hatten, und er gab zu, dass er sich sofort zu ihr hingezogen gefühlt hatte.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis sie bemerkt hatten, dass sie im Grunde im selben Boot saßen – beide liebten Leute mit einer düsteren Vergangenheit. Vielleicht war das der Grund, weswegen sie sich so gut verstanden. Doch irgendwie beneidete Bulma Krillin. Während die meisten ihrer Freunde ihre Beziehung zu Vegeta mit Verachtung betrachteten, schienen sie Juuhachigous Vergangenheit noch immer zu verleugnen und behandelten sie so, als ob sie schon eine von ihnen wäre.

„Vielleicht solltest du versuchen, nachts mehr zu schlafen." ChiChis Vorschlag war ein wenig gedämpft und Bulma konnte das Rascheln von Stoff hören. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah eine nun vollständig angezogene ChiChi auf sie zugehen. Es lag eine Bürste in der Hand der anderen Frau, die sie nun auf den Nachttisch legte und dann ihr Haar in einen festen, doch praktischen Haarknoten band. „Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, wie du dich nachts davonschleichst."

„Ich kann nicht schlafen", murrte Bulma, die dieses Gespräch jetzt wirklich nicht führen wollte. Sie blieb normalerweise solange draußen bei Krillin, bis ihr die Augen zufielen und er ihr befahl, zurück in ihre Kabine zu gehen. Wenn sie da war, war sie gewöhnlich zu müde um ihre Umgebung noch wahrzunehmen und schlief ein, sobald ihr Kopf auf dem Kissen lag.

„Das habe ich gemerkt." Das Lächeln auf ChiChis Gesicht war sanft, als sie Bulma wi ein kleines Kind in die Decke einhüllte. „Deshalb schläfst du besser jetzt. Du bist in letzter Zeit immer so erschöpft. Ich komme später noch mal vorbei, bevor wir gehen, und bringe dir vielleicht etwas trockenes Brot zu essen. Du hast bei Gott schon genug Gewicht verloren."

„Danke, ChiChi." Bulma beobachtete, wie ChiChi dicht gefolgt von Juuhachigou, die ihr noch einen letzten Blick zuwarf, der Bulma das Gefühl gab, dass die Jinzoningen durch sie hindurchschauen konnte, die Kabine verließ.

Bulma schloss ihre Augen, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie nicht wieder einschlafen konnte. Nicht nur war sie schon hellwach, sondern sie war sich auch wieder allem in der Kabine bewusst, das sie an ihn erinnerte. Es war einfach nicht möglich, sich in so einer Situation auszuruhen, doch Bulma hatte keine andere Wahl als im Bett zu bleiben, bis es soweit war.

In nur wenigen Stunden...

* * *

Ginger Island war nicht, was sie erwartet hatten. Als sie das letzte Mal auf dieser Insel waren, vor etwas mehr als zwei Wochen, war alles normal gewesen; die Leute gingen ihrer Arbeit nach und die Marktschreier am Hafen oder auf dem Marktplatz in der Stadt verkauften ihre Güter.

Doch nun was es ganz anders. Der Hafen war fast ganz verlassen. Nur andere Seefahrer und Hafenarbeiter waren anwesend. Es waren keine Marktschreier oder andere Leute zu sehen. Das verwunderte die Mannschaft der Ouji sehr, als sie sich auf dem Weg in die Stadt machten, doch sie hatten niemanden nach dem Grund gefragt, da die wenigen Leute ihnen mit prüfenden Blicken gefolgt waren, seit sie im Hafen angekommen waren.

Als er etwas Schweiß von seiner Stirn wischte, nahm Goku an, dass dieses Misstrauen wohl durch ihre Ankunft auf einem ziemlich berühmten Piratenschiff ausgelöst wurde, doch das erklärte nicht die offensichtliche Abwesenheit von so vielen Leuten. Nachdem sie das Schiff verlassen hatten – ohne Bulma, dachte Goku ein wenig enttäuscht, da er sie wirklich gerne dabei gehabt hätte – folgten sie dem Pfad in die Stadt, in der Hoffnung, dass sie dort ein paar Antworten bekommen würden.

Sobald sie die Stadtgrenze passiert hatten, wurden Goku und seine Freunde wieder von unheimlicher Stille begrüßt. Es war keine Menschenseele zu sehen, deshalb ging er mit einem leichten Schulterzucken voraus, bis sie Stimmen, viele Stimme, und Musik hören konnten.

Es war auf dem Marktplatz, wo sie alle fanden. Ein riesiges Fest fand dort statt und alle schienen trotz der unglaublichen Hitze in guter Stimmung zu sein, als sie feierten, redeten, tanzten, aßen und tranken. Der Grund dafür wurde ihnen sehr bald offenbart, als sie Bruchstücke von Gesprächen überhörten, während sie sich ihren Weg durch die große Menge bahnten.

_Das Biest ist tot! – Unser Meister hat es getötet! – Er hat sogar die Leiche mitgebracht! – Lang lebe Mr. Satan!_

Das brachte große Verwirrung über die Mannschaft der Ouji. Erst einmal, woher wussten sie schon, dass Frieza tot war? Und zum zweiten, wer war dieser Mr. Satan?

Goku ergriff die erste Chance, die er bekam und ergriff einen relativ nüchtern aussehenden Mann am Arm und zog ihn zu sich herum. „Guten Tag!", grüßte er ihn fröhlich. „Meine Männer und ich sind gerade auf dieser Insel angekommen und wir fragten uns, warum Ihr alle so in festlicher Stimmung seid."

Der Mann senkte seinen Blick, als er sie anschaute, wobei seine Augen ein wenig länger auf Piccolo verweilten, bevor er freundlich lächelte und antwortete: „Ihr wisst's nich?" Das Biest is tot!"

„Wirklich?", fragte Goku und spielte den Ahnungslosen. „Wer hat es geschafft, ihn zu besiegen?"

„Mr. Satan! Stärkster Mann uff der Welt!" Der Mann sagte schließlich, als er die verwirrten Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern sah: "Ihr kennt Mr. Satan nich? Kommt, ich zeig ihn Euch!"

Die große Gruppe folgte dem Fremden, wenn auch ein wenig widerwillig, durch die Massen. Sie warfen sich verdächtige Blickte zu, als sie sich fragten, wer so schnell das über Frieza herausgefunden haben könnte und behauptete, ihn besiegt zu haben.

„Der ist das!", rief Gohan plötzlich aus, als sie in der Mitte des Marktplatzes ankamen, wo der selbsterklärte Bezwinger von Frieza mit einem jungen schwarzhaarigen Mädchen auf seinen Schultern auf einer Bühne stand und den Bewohnern zuwinkte.

„Du kennst ihn?", fragte Goku verdutzt.

Gohan nickte eifrig, als er sich in eine Erklärung stürzte. Glücklicherweise war der Fremde schon wieder in der Menge verschwunden. „Er war derjenige, der versucht hatte, gegen Cell zu kämpfen und verloren hat. Ich dachte, Cell hätte ihn getötet."

„Wir haben ihn auch schon gesehen, nicht wahr, Piccolo?", fügte Tenshinhan hinzu. „Er scheint ihr Held hier zu sein."

„Aha", murmelte Goku bedächtig. Sein Blick wanderte herum und er blickte über die Köpfe der feiernden Leute, als Yamchu plötzlich rief:

„Da ist Frieza!"

Ihre Augen folgten Yamchus ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger und tatsächlich, da war Frieza, oder besser sein verstümmelten Körper, auf einer Totenbahre in der Nähe der Bühne. Unangezündete Fackeln warum um die Leiche herum platziert und unter der Bahre konnten sie mehr Holz und Stroh sehen. Es schien so, als ob das Biest bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit verbrannt werden sollte.

„Ich glaube, wir haben genug gesehen", sagte Goku schließlich. Nun, da er darüber nachdachte, wäre es nicht so übel, wenn dieser Mr. Satan die ganze Verantwortung von Friezas Tod übernahm. Zumindest würde Goku nun nicht ständig belästigt werden und könnte mit seiner Familie ein normales und friedliches Leben führen.

„Aber Goku", widersprach Tenshinhan. „Willst du nicht etwas sagen? Ich meine, du warst es—"

Der Saiyajin hob seine Hand und unterbrach seinen Freund. „Nein. Es ist besser so. Lass sie glauben, dass es dieser Narr war. Kommt jetzt. Wir haben noch viel vor." Doch Goku glaubte, dass er bei Nachteinbruch zurückkehren würde, um die Leiche brennen zu sehen – wenn sie überhaupt brannte, dachte er, als er sich an die Immunität der Icejins gegen Feuer erinnerte. Könnte interessant werden, das zu beobachten.

Sein Vater schien das gleiche zu denken, als er zu der Leiche blickte, als sie vorbeigingen und sagte: „Ich würde heute Abend gerne zurückkommen. Ich will sehen, ob dieser Bastard brennen kann, wenn er tot ist. Obwohl ich das stark bezweifle." Mit den Schultern zuckend wandte er seine Augen von dem Beist, das die letzten fünfundzwanzig Jahre seines Lebens zur Hölle gemacht hatte, ab. „Wenn nicht, werden sie ihn einfach begraben müssen."

Auf der anderen Seite des brechend vollen Marktplatzes teilte sich die Gruppe auf und folgte drei unterschiendlichen Straßen. Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu um Lebensmittel zu kaufen, Yamchu und ein widerwilliger Piccolo um Kleidung zu besorgen und der Rest folgte Goku um ein paar Ecken bis sie vor einer Bar stehen blieben.

„Eine Bar?", scherzte Bardock und blickte seinen Sohn an. „Du wolltest, dass wir mit dir in eine Bar gehen? Zu dieser Tageszeit und mit Kindern?"

Goku grinste nur, öffnete die Tür und trat ein, darauf vertrauend, dass die anderen ihm folgten. Es war drinnen nicht so warm wie draußen und Goku war froh darüber. Als er sich in der Bar umschaute, bemerkte er, dass sie auch vollkommen verlassen war und er begann sich Sorgen darum zu machen, dass sein Herkommen vergeblich gewesen war. Doch seine Hoffnung wurde wiederhergestellt, als seine Augen schließlich auf der brünetten Frau hinter der Theke landeten. „Ducina!", rief er aus und durchquerte schnell den Raum.

Das Glas, das die junge Frau abgetrocknet hatte, fiel mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden und zersprang in viele winzige Stücke. Zögerlich drehte sie sich um und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Person nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt stehen sah. „Son Goku!", flüsterte sie erstaunt. „Ihr habt überlebt!"

„Das habe ich", entgegnete er ernst. „Und ich habe meine Familie und einen Freund mitgebracht. Ich hatte gehofft..." Plötzlich fühlte Goku einen Klumpen in seiner Kehle und räusperte sich. „Wie geht es ihr? Ist sie...?"

Ducina lächelte ihn an. „Sie lebt noch. Um ehrlich zu sein, ihre Gesundheit hat sich verbessert, seit Mr. Satan gestern mit der Neuigkeit, dass das Biest tot ist, zurückgekommen war." Ihren Kopf zur Seite neigend, starrte sie Goku mit argwöhnischen Augen an. „Aber er war es nicht, der es getötet hat. Ihr wart es, richtig?"

Mit einem nervösen Lachen flog Gokus Hand zu seinem Hinterkopf. "Eigentlich… ja, ich war es."

„Das macht Sinn, nun, viel mehr Sinn als Satans Heldengeschichte." Die junge Frau war in einer außergewöhnlich guten Stimmung und viel freundlicher als bei ihrem ersten Treffen. Sie wandte sich den anderen zu und sagte: „Es tut mit Leid. Ich habe meine Manieren vergessen. Mein Name ist Ducina, ich arbeite in dieser Bar und ich bin die Enkelin eines früheren Stammgasts. Son Goku und ich hatten uns während seines letzten Besuchs auf dieser Insel getroffen, bevor er nach Friezas Insel aufgebrochen war."

„Das ist meine Frau ChiChi", begann Goku, seine Familie vorzustellen. „Mein Sohn Gohan, unser Freund Dende und mein Vater Bardock."

Ducinas Augen flogen sofort zu dem älteren Mann, als Son Goku seinen Namen erwähnte. Sie hatte die offensichtliche Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden Männern vorher schon bemerkt, hatte es aber nicht glauben wollen. „Es ist nett, Euch kennen zu lernen. Nun, Son Goku, ich bin mir sicher, Ihr wollt nicht länger warten. Jedoch kann ich außer Son Goku nur noch einer weiteren Person erlauben mich zu begleiten. Es wird für sie zu anstrengend, wenn mehr Leute mitkommen."

„Ich verstehe." Goku lächelte und wandte sich seinem Vater zu. „Vater, ich möchte gerne, dass du mit uns kommst. Glaub mir, es wird eine große Überraschung sein."

Die beiden Saiyajins folgten der jungen Frau zum oberen Stockwerk und dann entlang einem Flur. Bardock warf seinem Sohn die ganze Zeit fragende Blicke zu, die der jüngere Mann gezielt ignorierte. Das geheimnisvolle Grinsen auf Gokus Gesicht verstärkte die Neugier des älteren Saiyajins nur. Sie hielten schließlich vor der letzten Tür an und Ducina öffnete sie um ein dunkles Zimmer zu offenbaren.

Sie gingen hinein und Goku wies seinen Vater an, zuerst zu gehen. Bardock zögerte in der Dunkelheit und zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als sie Tür hinter ihnen zufiel. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und er einige Formen in dem Zimmer erkannte. Ein Tisch, ein Stuhl und ein Bett. Wenn er die Augen ein wenig zusammenkniff, konnte er eine Person auf dem Bett erkennen.

„Ducina?", fragte eine heisere Stimme und Bardocks Herz setzte beinahe einen Schlag aus. Die Stimme kam ihn bekannt vor, aber konnte es sein?

Anstatt die junge Frau antworten zu lassen, flüsterte Bardock: „Kyna?"

Die Person auf dem Bett bewegte sich und Ducina zündete die wenigen Kerzen an, die im Zimmer verteilt waren und den Raum in einem sanften Glühen erhellten. Bardock konnte seine Augen nicht von der Frau auf dem Bett abwenden. Sie war alt, ihr langes Haar weiß wie Schnee und sie war so unglaublich blass und dünn. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, doch selbst ohne ihre braunen Augen zu sehen, wusste er, dass sie es war.

„Du bist es wirklich."

Die alte Frau bewegte sich wieder und wandte ihm ihren Kopf mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen zu. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und Bardock sah, dass sie begann zu zittern. „B-bardock?" Ihre heisere Stimme bebte und der Saiyajin bemerkte, wie sie versuchte, ihn in der Luft zu fühlen. Er stieß einen bestürzten Atem aus, als er bemerkte, dass die einst so lebensfrohe Frau blind war.

„Ich bin's", sagte er und wagte es näher zu treten. Seine Stimme brach, als er seine Hand ausstreckte und seine Fingerspitzen ihre berührten, bevor er ihre Hand fest ergriff und sich auf das Bett setzte und sanft mit seiner eigenen zitternden Hand durch ihr Haar strich. „Ich lebe."

„Es ist ein Wunder", flüsterte Kyna ungläubig. „Friezas Männer waren direkt hinter dir. Ich hatte nie daran gezweifelt, dass sie dich getötet hatten."

„Sie haben mich nicht getötet", erklärte Bardock, der noch immer nicht begreifen konnte, dass seine alte Freundin direkt vor ihm war. „Das Biest wollte, dass ich litt, deshalb hatte es mich in den Kerker gesperrt. Ich wurde am Leben erhalten, aber auch nur so gerade, und erst als mein Sohn mein Zellenmitbewohner wurde, fand ich neue Hoffnung."

„Kakarotto? Er..."

„Ich bin hier", antwortete Goku, der lächelte, als er die Wiedervereinigung der beiden alten Freunde sah. „Wir haben es geschafft. Wir haben Frieza und seine Männer besiegt. Es gibt jetzt einen Tyrannen weniger, um den man sich Sorgen machen muss."

„Ich wusste, dass du es warst", sagte die alte Frau, die plötzlich viel stärker als vorher klang. „Ich wusste es in dem Moment, als dieser Hochstapler verkündete, er hätte das Biest getötet. Nun erzählt schon", drang sie, „erzählt mir, wir ihr es geschafft habt. Erzählt mir, wir ihr euch getroffen habt. Ich will alles wissen. Du schuldest mir auch noch eine Geschichte, Kakarotto. Du hast versprochen, dass du mir von deinem Leben erzählst, wenn du zurückkommst."

„Und ich werde mein Versprechen halten", sagte Goku zu ihr, noch immer lächelnd, als er sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett setzte.

Sich räuspernd, erlangte die zu Tränen gerührte Ducina ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich bin dann unten, falls Ihr mich braucht. Trotz der Feierlichkeiten sind da noch ein paar Kunden, die ich bewirten muss. Die Getränke für Eure Familie gehen auf's Haus, Son Goku."

„Danke sehr", sagte er und folgte der Frau mit seinen Augen, als sie das Zimmer verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Als sie fort war, tauschte Goku einen kurzen Blick mit seinem Vater aus, bevor sie mit ihrer Erzählung begannen.

* * *

Ein leises Klopfen an ihrer Tür machte Bulma auf die Abwesenheit ihrer Freunde aufmerksam, deshalb sprang sie schnell aus dem Bett und zog sich ihr Kleid über. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit sie hatte, und obwohl Krillin ihr versprochen hatte, Bescheid zu sagen, wenn er die anderen in der Ferne sehen konnte, musste sie sich beeilen.

Die Tür aufwerfend, rannte sie geradewegs in Juuhachigou und verlor ihr Gleichgewicht. Sie wäre gefallen, hätte Juuhachigou nicht schnell reagiert und sie mit einem festen Griff an ihrem Arm gehalten. Die Jinzoningen blickte sie leicht amüsiert an, als sie sie los ließ. „Ihr solltet Euch beeilen. Krillin wartet."

Bulma warf ihr ein dankbares Lächeln zu bevor sie dem Gang nach draußen folgte und Krillin neben der noch geschlossenen Luke im Deck stehen sah. „Da bist du ja", grüßte er sie. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe es Juuhachigou erzählt. Sie hatte sich schon gedacht, dass wir so was vorhatten."

„Das ist egal", versicherte Bulma ihm schnell und ihr Herz schlug schnell vor Aufregung. „Darf ich?"

Krillin grinste nur und öffnete die Luke. Nachdem sie einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, erwiderte Bulma das Grinsen, wenn auch ein wenig schwach, und stieg die Leiter hinunter in den Frachtraum.

* * *

Vegeta sah auf, nur ein wenig interessiert, als sich die Luke zum Frachtraum öffnete und das Sonnenlicht durch das Loch schien, doch senkte seinen Blick sofort, als er die schlanken Beine sah, die auf der Leiter erschienen.

Die Flamme der kleinen Kerze, die er in seiner Zelle behalten durfte, flackerte, als die Luft durch den Frachtraum strömte, und sie erlosch schließlich und Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Das passte ihm ganz gut. Er wollte niemanden sehen. Er mochte die Einsamkeit, die ihm vor einer Woche aufgezwungen worden war.

Kakarotto selbst oder manchmal Bardock brachten ihm dreimal am Tag seine Mahlzeiten und tauschten ohne Beschwerden den Eimer aus, den Vegeta benutzte, um sich zu erleichtern. Es waren immer nur die anderen Saiyajins und niemand anderes, doch sobald einer von ihnen versuchte, ihn in ein Gespräch zu entwickeln, ignorierte er sie, bis sie aufgaben.

Er hatte seinen Part gespielt, bis die Bucht schon lange außer Sicht war und als Kakarotto dann auf ihn zugekommen war, war er ohne einen Kampf in die Brigg hinuntergegangen. Die einzige Möglichkeit zumindest einen Teil seines Stolzes und seiner Würde zu erhalten, war gewesen ihnen zu zeigen, dass er noch immer ein Prinz war und sich seinem Schicksal mit hoch erhobenem Haupt stellte. Niemand würde nachher sagen können, dass er wie ein erbärmlicher Schwächling gebettelt hatte, der seinem Ende gegenüberstand.

„Vegeta?", hörte er sie fragen und der Boden knarrte unter ihren Füßen, als sie näher an die eiserne Zelle hinantrat.

Vegeta beachtete sie nicht und bewegte sich nicht einen Zentimeter. Was machte sie eigentlich hier? Sie durfte ihn nicht besuchen – das hatte Kakarotto ihm am ersten Abend seiner Gefangenschaft erzählt, als er ihm sein Abendessen gebracht hatte. Dem jüngeren Saiyajin hätte es nichts ausgemacht, doch die anderen Seefahrer waren um ihre Sicherheit besorgt. Vegeta hätte geschnaubt, wenn er überhaupt reagiert hätte. Wie konnte er, der in die Brigg gesperrt war, ihr körperlichen Schaden zufügen? Dummes Weib! Setzte sie wirklich das Vertrauen ihrer Freunde aufs Spiel um ihm einen Besuch abzustatten?

„Krillin hat mir geholfen, dich zu besuchen", erklärte sie eilig und Vegeta konnte hören, wie sie nervös mit den Händen wrang. „Die anderen wissen es nicht. Sie sind alle an Land, doch ich habe behauptet krank zu sein um an Bord zu bleiben. Sie dürfen es nie erfahren."

Wieder keine Antwort. Er hoffte, dass sie aufgeben würde, wenn er sie lange genug ignorierte. Das Weib sollte das nicht tut. Er war ein tot geweihter Mann und sie hatte noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie diese _Beziehung_ überhaupt begonnen hatten. Er hatte die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass sie keine Zukunft hatte, aber er hatte seiner Vernunft nicht einmal zugehört. Er hatte sie ermutigt, wenn er sie hätte wegstoßen sollen. Er hatte angefangen, sich um sie zu sorgen, wenn er sie hätte hassen sollen. Und er hatte sie geliebt, wenn er ihr Vertrauen in ihn hätte zerstören sollen.

„Verdammt noch mal, Vegeta! Sprich mit mir!"

Er konnte die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme hören, die Furcht und die Wut. „Geh."

„Nein!", rief Bulma aufgebracht. „Ich werde nicht gehen!"

Vegeta öffnete seine Augen einen Schlitz, da er wusste, dass sie es in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte. Er beobachtete, als sie, um ihre Worte zu beweisen, sich auf ein kleines Fass setzte und ihre Arme trotzig vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Ich werde nicht gehen", wiederholte sie, leiser, doch ihre Stimme war noch immer stark. Und dann, in einem Flüstern: „Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich dich nicht verlassen werde."

Das hatte sie, erinnerte sie Vegeta vage. Direkt bevor er gestorben war, hatte sie ihm versprochen, dass sie nirgendwo hingehen werde. Seine Augen wieder schließend, verlagerte Vegeta sein Gewicht auf dem Feldbett in der Ecke der Zelle und lehnte mit dem Kopf gegen die Gitterstäbe. „Dummes Weib...", murmelte er nur bevor eine erdrückende Stille über sie fiel.

Sie blieben so sitzen, ohne dass einer von ihnen ein Wort sagte, bis Krillin im Frachtraum erschien und sie über die Rückkehr der anderen informierte. Sie verließ den Frachtraum widerwillig, noch immer schweigend, doch sie warf noch einen Blick zurück in die Dunkelheit bevor sie die Leiter hochkletterte und drinnen verschwand. Sobald sie wieder in ihrer Kabine war, zog sie sich schnell aus, legte sich ins Bett und täuschte vor zu schlafen.

Die ganze Zeit hatte Vegeta sich nicht einmal von seinem Fleck auf dem Bett bewegt, nicht einmal um ihr nachzuschauen.

* * *

„Nun werden wir endlich sehen, wie das Biest brennt", murmelte Bardock grimmig, doch auch ein wenig triumphierend, als er und Goku am gleichen Abend zusammen mit was ihnen als die gesamte Bevölkerung von Ginger Island vorkam, vor der Totenbahre. Goku nickte zustimmend mit einem ähnlich grimmigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Es war ein ziemlich stressiger und aufregender Nachmittag gewesen, den sie mit der alten Frau aus ihrer Vergangenheit verbracht hatten. Geschichten wurden ausgetauscht, Bardock und Kyna hatten in längst vergessenen Erinnerungen geschwelgt und sie hatten auch über Zukunftspläne gesprochen. Kyna hatte die Offenbarung, dass Goku der _Legendäre_ war ziemlich gut aufgenommen, und sie hatte nur gesagt, dass sie das Gefühl gehabt hätte, dass das passieren könnte.

Die alte Frau war merkbar aufgelebt, nachdem sie Bardock erkannt hatte und beinahe alle Anzeichen ihrer Krankheit waren verschwunden. Sie hatte sogar Gokus ganze Familie treffen wollen und deshalb waren ChiChi, Gohan und auch Dende nach einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung mit Ducina für wenige Minuten zu ihnen gestoßen, bevor sie alle gingen. Goku und Bardock hatten Kyna mit dem Versprechen verlassen bald zurückzukehren, obwohl sie alle wussten, dass die alte Frau nicht mehr leben könnte, wenn sie wieder ihren Fuß auf die Insel setzten.

„Sind wir noch rechtzeitig?", hörten sie plötzlich eine heisere Stimme hinter sich und drehten sich erstaunt um. Die Bewohner der Stadt direkt hinter ihnen machten den Weg frei und zeigten eine alte Frau in einem schäbigen Rollstuhl.

„Kyna!", rief Bardock aus und die Sorge war in seiner Stimme offensichtlich. „Was machst du hier? Du solltest im Bett sein!"

„Das hab ich ihr auch gesagt", beschwerte sich eine finster dreinblickende Ducina, als sie den Rollstuhl neben sie schob. Eine dicke Decke bedeckte trotz der warmen Nachtluft den Schoß der alten Frau. „Doch sie wollte nicht auf mich hören."

Kyna warf ihnen ein kleines, ein wenig ernstes Lächeln zu. „Lange habe ich unter dem Terror des Biests gelebt. Jetzt will ich dabei sein, wenn es auf sein Ende trifft."

Die Schulter seiner alten Freundin drückend, erwiderte Bardock: „Ich verstehe dich." Kyna legte ihre Hand über seine als Antwort, bevor sie sie wieder in ihren Schoß legte.

Wenige Minuten später wurden die Massen still, als Mr. Satan mit einer hell brennenden Fackel in seiner Hand erschien und zur Totenbahre ging. Nachdem er das Stroh in Brand gesteckt hatte, verbreitete es sich rasch auf der Bahre und umgab die Leiche des Biests ganz. Die Hitze des Feuers war heftig und doch bewegte sich niemand vom Fleck, während sie das Spektakel mit wachsender Faszination beobachteten.

Der Geruch von brennendem Fleisch erreichte ihre Nasen und Funken flogen hoch in den Himmel. Friezas Köper brannte, da scheinbar jegliche Immunität gegen Feuer bei seinem Tod verflogen war. Niemand konnte sagen, wie lange es dauerte, bis das Feuer begann sich zu legen und nichts von der Leiche mehr übrig war.

Langsam verließen die Einwohner von Ginger Island den Marktplatz, als alles zum Ende kam.

„Es ist vorbei", murmelte Bardock und drückte wieder die Schulter der alten Frau. Dieses Mal gab sie keine Antwort. Als Bardock auf sie herunterschaute, sah er ein glückliches und friedliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Brust still.

Eine einzige Träne rann an seinem Gesicht herunter, als er sich wieder dem sterbenden Feuer zuwandte.

Es war vorbei.

Es war nichts übrig bis auf Asche.


	45. Rolling Home

**A/N: Hi Mangafan, schön dich wieder zu sehen! War ja echt ganz schön lange, dachte schon, du hättest mich vergessen... Grins. Zu deiner Review: Tja, was wird wohl mit Vegeta passieren? Das wird wohl bis zum Ende mein großes Geheimnis bleiben, denn so kurz vor dem Ende gebe ich doch nichts mehr preis. **

**Und auch danke für deine Review louna. Wie ich schon gesagt habe, werde ich nichts mehr verraten. Lohnt sich einfach nicht mehr...**

**Ich wünsche euch nun mit diesem Kapitel viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

Kapitel 44: Rolling Home**

„Bitte sehr", sagte Goku mit einem schmalen Lächeln, als er Bardock den gefüllten Krug gab und sich im verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum der Ouji mit seinem eigenen Krug vor sich gegenüber von ihm hinsetzte. Es war schon spät und sie waren gerade von Friezas Verbrennung zurückgekehrt, doch keiner von ihnen hatte sich danach gefühlt, schon zu Bett zu gehen. Obwohl zu sehen, wie Friezas sterblichen Überraste zu Asche verbrannten ziemlich befriedigend und befreiend war, hatte Kynas plötzlicher Tod die festliche Stimmung gedämpft.

Ducina war unglaublich traurig gewesen, doch sie hatte gelächelt, als sie gesagt hatte, dass Kyna ein erfüllendes Leben gehabt hatte und sie seit Wochen nur darauf gewartet hatten, dass dieses passierte. Ihren alten Freund wiederzusehen und ihre Anwesenheit, als das Biest verbrannte, war wahrscheinlich das beste gewesen, was ihr vor ihrem Tod hätte passieren können, und sie hatte das Leben während einer ihrer glücklichsten Augenblicke losgelassen. Sie war wirklich zufrieden gewesen, als sie ihren letzten Atemzug genommen hatte, mit ihrem Freund an ihrer Seite und dem Tyrannen, der so viel zerstört hatte, tot vor ihr.

Danach hatten sie die verstorbene Frau zurück in ihr Zimmer über der Bar gebracht, wo Bardock sie sanft auf ihr Bett gelegt hatte. Ducina hatte gesagt, dass sie den Priester am folgenden Morgen über ihren Tod informieren würde. Bardock hatte seinen Wunsch geäußert, bis zur Beerdigung zu bleiben, hatte jedoch gleichzeitig gesagt, dass sie noch eine lange Reise vor sich hätten. Die Junge Frau hatte ihn verstanden und sie und Goku hatten das Zimmer verlassen, um dem älteren Saiyajin die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich von seiner alten Freundin zu verabschieden.

„Auf Kyna", sagte Bardock und hob seinen Krug.

„Auf Kyna", wiederholte Goku bloß und sie beiden nahmen einen großen Schluck von der braunen Flüssigkeit.

Als er seinen Krug wieder auf den Tisch stellte, sagte Bardock, sehr beeindruckt: „Dieses Zeugs ist gut. Wo hast du das her?"

„Ich habe unten im Frachtraum eine ganze Kiste gefunden, zusammen mit der Goldtruhe", entgegnete der jüngere Saiyajin mit einem Schulterzucken. „Normalerweise würde ich das Zeug nicht anrühren, während ich an Bord bin, aber ich dachte, heute Nacht ist es was anderes."

„Du dachtest, ich bräuchte das", sagte sein Vater grinsend, als er die wahren Gründe seines Sohnes erkannte. „Nun, ich sage zu einer Flasche Rum, die so gut ist wie diese, niemals nein. Es ist schon zu lange her. Ich habe fast vergessen, wie er schmeckt."

Goku erwiderte das Grinsen und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Sein Vater hatte Recht – dieser Rum war einer der besten, die er je getrunken hat. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass die Piraten nur die besten alkoholischen Getränke, die es gab, an Bord hatten. Als er von seinem Krug aufsah, bemerkte Goku den abwesenden Blick in den Augen seines Vaters, da der ältere Saiyajin offensichtlich in einigen Erinnerungen schwelgte und erlaubte sich selbst auch sich zurückzuerinnern.

Als er diese Reise vor zwei Monaten angetreten hatte, hätte er nie geglaubt, dass er der Kapitän eines Piratenschiffes sein würde und eine Flasche Rum mit seinem totgeglaubten Vater teilte. Wenn jemand ihm vor seiner Abreise von all diesen Dingen, die auf der Mission passiert waren, erzählt hätte, hätte Goku ihn für verrückt erklärt.

ChiChi zu erlauben, sie zu begleiten, Gohan an Bord zu finden, zwei Namekianer und eine Jinzoningen zu seiner Mannschaft hinzuzugewinnen, anzufangen, alles in Frage zu stellen, was er über Gut und Böse gelernt hatte, zum Gefangenen in Friezas Kerker zu werden, seinen Vater zu treffen, ein legendärer Krieger zu werden, das Biest zu bekämpfen und zu besiegen, und dann, nachdem sie Bulma verloren hatten, sie mit diesen sieben magischen Kugeln wiederzubeleben waren nur einige von diesen Dingen.

Das war wirklich viel zu verarbeiten.

Saiyajins waren nicht so schlecht, wie sie immer dargestellt wurden. Sie waren einfach eine weitere Rasse gewesen, die von einem Wesen, das viel mächtiger war als sie, korrumpiert wurde. Es war egal, woher du kamst, aber nicht, was du aus deinem Leben machtest. Das war die wichtigste Lektion, die er über den Verlauf der letzten paar Wochen gelernt hatte und es war diese Lektion, die ihm geholfen hatte zu akzeptieren, was er war. Obwohl das Blut der Saiyajins in seinen Adern floss, war er noch immer Son Goku, Sohn von Bardock, Enkel von Son Gohan, Vater eines Kindes mit dem selben Namen und hoffentlich Verlobter von ChiChi.

_ChiChi..._, dachte er zärtlich, doch ein kleines Stirnrunzeln verzog sein Gesicht, als er sich an all den Ärger und den Schmerz erinnerte, den sie wegen ihm durchstehen musste, und sie hatten noch immer nicht miteinander geredet. Es war zu Anfang einfach alles zu hektisch gewesen und dann, als Dinge auf dem Schiff begannen sich zu beruhigen, hatten sie dieses Thema über ihre Zukunft immer geschickt umgangen. Natürlich, er hatte sie direkt nach dem Kampf geküsst und ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte und sie als seine Frau vorgestellt, doch er hatte ihr nie von seinem neugewonnenen Vertrauen in seine Identität erzählt. Das musste sich ändern.

Aber es gab noch so viele andere Dinge, die geschehen waren. Sein Sohn besaß die gleiche legendäre Macht wie er. Krillin hatte Gefühle für eine der gefürchteten Jinzoningen entwickelt. Bulma hatte sich in den gleichen Piraten verliebt, der sie entführt hatte und er selbst fing an diesen Mann zu respektieren. Und sogar Vegeta war nicht der gleiche Mann, der er vor zwei Monaten gewesen war.

Sie hatten sich alle so sehr verändert – es war ein Wunder, dass sie sich selbst noch wiedererkannten.

Dann war da noch sein Vater. Er kannte den Mann gerade seit ein paar Tagen und doch kam es ihm schon so vor, als ob er ihn sein ganzes Leben kannte – es gab bereits eine starke Bindung zwischen ihnen, eine Bindung, die nur zwischen einem Vater und seinem Sohn existieren konnte. Sie war der Bindung, die er mit Gohan hatte, sehr ähnlich.

Goku war froh, dass sein Sohn ihm sein Verhalten nach dem, was er getan hatte, nicht nachtrug – stattdessen war der Junge ganz und gar von ihm eingenommen und all die Wut war anscheinend vergessen, als sie viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Manchmal leistete Bardock ihnen Gesellschaft und Gohan löcherte ihn nach Geschichten von seinem Leben vor der Gefangenschaft. Der Junge himmelte seinen Großvater bereits an und selbst die zurückhaltendsten Mitglieder seiner Mannschaft hatten den alten Saiyajin akzeptiert.

Bardock war wirklich ein guter Mann. Frieza hatte ihm angeboten für ihn zu arbeiten, doch er hatte es abgelehnt und nicht einmal gewankt, als er sich entschloss seinem König treu zu bleiben. Der Mann hatte sein eigenes Leben riskiert um das Leben seines jüngsten Sohnes zu retten und seinen ältesten Sohn getötet, als dieser alles betrogen hatte, wofür sein Vater stand. Der Saiyajin hatte fünfundzwanzig Jahre lang im Kerker gelitten und sein Wille war ungebrochen. Er glaubte nach all den Jahren noch immer an seine Vorstellungen und fand die Kraft zu kämpfen, wenn es sein musste. Goku bewunderte das.

„Du hast mir nie erzählt, woher du sie kanntest", sagte der jüngere Saiyajin schließlich, während er in sein Getränk schaute.

Bardock lachte, schüttelte seinen Kopf ein wenig und füllte seinen Krug wieder auf, als er antwortete: „Du würdest es mir eh nicht glauben."

„Versuch's doch", forderte Goku ihn heraus, nachdem er seinen eigenen Krug geleert hatte und die Flasche aus der Hand seines Vaters nahm um ihn wieder aufzufüllen. Ihm war schon ein wenig schwindelig, nur ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, wie gut dieser Rum wirklich war.

„Gut", sagte Bardock, stellte seinen Krug wieder auf den Tisch und sagte todernst: „Sie war mein Kindermädchen."

Der jüngere Mann schnaubte vor Lachen und spuckte beinahe den Rum über den Tisch und in das Gesicht seines Vaters. Von all den Antworten, die er erwartet hatte, war diese definitiv nicht dabei gewesen.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du mir nicht glauben würdest", murrte er mit gespielter Betroffenheit in seiner Stimme. „In dem Dorf, in dem ich aufgewachsen bin, war sie unsere Nachbarin und hatte immer auf mich aufgepasst, wenn meine Eltern nicht da waren. Das war am Anfang von Friezas Herrschaft und zu der Zeit lebten nicht nur Saiyajins auf unserer Insel. Ich hatte sie schon immer sehr gern und als ich älter wurde, wuchs eine enge Freundschaft zwischen uns. Ich vertraute ihr mit meinem Leben, besonders nachdem meine Eltern, wahrscheinlich von Frieza oder seinen Männern, getötet wurden, und dann, später, mit dem Leben meiner Kinder – erst Radditzs, dann deins.

„Als ich die Flucht für meine Partnerin und mich organisiert hatte, hatte ich Kyna gebeten, mit uns zu kommen, da ihr Ehemann nur wenige Wochen vorher gestorben war und ihr eigener Sohn bereits zusammen mit seiner Frau und Tochter auf Ginger Island lebte. Sie hatte zugestimmt, doch wie du weißt, waren sie und du die einzigen Passagiere auf dem Boot in dieser Nacht. Ihr Ehemann war ein Bekannter von Kaiou gewesen, ein ehrgeiziger Kapitän mit viel Einfluss, deshalb hatten wir uns entschlossen, zu ihm zu gehen und ihn um Hilfe gegen Frieza zu bitten. Du weißt ja, wie das wieder geendet hatte. Kyna hatte dich zu ihm gebracht und mein Wunsch war wahr geworden – du bist in Frieden zu einem starken jungen Mann herangewachsen. Ich könnte nicht stolzer und glücklicher sein.

Eine blasse und ungewollte Röte stieg Goku ins Gesicht, als sein Vater ihm mit einem ehrlichen und glücklichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht dieses Kompliment machte, doch er konnte nicht anders. Als er hörte, wie sein eigener Vater so etwas zu ihm sagte, ein Vater, den er erst seit wenigen Tagen kannte, rührte sich etwas in ihm. Vielleicht war es nur der Alkohol, doch Goku verspürte plötzlich das überwältigende Verlangen, diesen Mann zu umarmen. Doch er widersetzte sich diesem Verlangen und hob stattdessen bloß seinen Krug.

„Auf die Familie."

Die beiden Krüge klirrten, als sie sich in der Luft berührten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und eine Botschaft, die viel mehr sagte als Worte jemals ausdrücken könnten, wurde zwischen ihnen ausgetauscht, als Bardock wiederhallte: „Auf die Familie."

* * *

ChiChi lächelte, als sie ein paar Tage später an Deck der Ouji trat. Es war noch früh am Morgen, doch das sanfte orangefarbene Glühen der aufgehenden Sonne traf schon auf ihr Gesicht. Sie schloss ihre Augen, als sie ihre Arme in die Luft streckte und die Wärme genoss. Eine salzige Brise blies durch ihr schwarzes Haar, welches bis zu ihrer Hüfte ihren Rücken hinunterfiel. Das leise glückliche Seufzen, das ihren Lippen entkam, was fast unhörbar, als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, doch ihre Laune verfinsterte sich, als sie den Mann sah, der am Bug des Schiffes stand.

Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie zu dieser frühen Stunde alleine an Deck sein würde, da sie heraus gekommen war um ohne Störungen nachzudenken. Ihr gingen so viele Dinge durch den Kopf, so viele Dinge, die sie noch immer plagten.

Ihre Beziehung zu Goku war ihre größte Sorge. ChiChi wusste noch immer nicht, was mit dieser Beziehung geschah, wenn überhaupt irgendetwas geschah. Sie wurde es langsam Leid darauf zu warten, bis Goku eine Entscheidung fällte. Er hatte sie um ein paar weitere Tage gebeten um alles durchzudenken, nur wenige Tage bevor er fast das erste Mal gestorben war.

Sie hatte gedacht, dass es schwer gewesen war, Goku zu verlieren und ohne ihn zu leben, doch irgendwie, nun, da sie auf diesem Schiff waren, so nah und doch so weit voneinander entfernt, wusste sie, dass sie Unrecht gehabt hatte. Es war schwerer, viel schwerer, ihn jeden Tag zu sehen ohne zu wissen, ob es für sie eine Zukunft gab, ohne zu wissen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

Ihn zu beobachten war etwas, das ChiChi in den vergangenen Tagen ziemlich häufig getan hatte. Sie beobachtete, wie er mit den anderen und besonders Gohan umging. Was sie gesehen hatte, überraschte sie – Goku verhielt sich wie sich ein Vater gegenüber von seinem Sohn verhalten würde. Das machte sie gleichzeitig glücklich und traurig. Goku liebte seinen Sohn, das war offensichtlich, doch liebte er sie genauso sehr? Wenn nicht, wenn er wegen dem, was er war, nicht mit ihr zusammen sein könnte, wenn ihre Liebe nicht stark genug war, um dieses Hindernis zu überwinden, was sollte sie dann tun? Oder noch wichtiger, was _konnte_ sie tun?

Sie hatte sich an diesem Morgen ein wenig Einsamkeit gewünscht, um über das nachzudenken, doch offensichtlich sollte ihr Wunsch nicht erfüllt werden, als Son Goku sich umdrehte und ihr zulächelte. Sie zwang sich, dieses Lächeln zu erwidern und, ohne ihre Sorgen durchscheinen zu lassen, ging sie auf ihn zu.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er, als sie neben ihm zum stehen kam und sein Lächeln wurde heller, als er bemerkte, wie ihr Gesicht in der frühen Morgensonne glühte. Er musste dem Verlangen widerstehen, seinen Arm um sie zu legen, da er wusste, dass sie noch nicht _das Gespräch_ geführt hatten, doch scheinbar konnten sie es nicht länger vor sich herschieben.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete sie sanft. Seinem Blick ausweichend, wandte sie sich wieder dem Sonnenaufgang zu. „Du bist früh auf."

„Du aber auch..."

Schweigen fiel über sie. Goku fummelte nervös mit seinen Fingern und warf der Frau an seiner Seite einen kurzen Blick zu. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht war verschwunden, ersetzt von einem bedächtigen Stirnrunzeln. Er wusste, dass er sie verletzt hatte, mehr als einmal seit seine Unsicherheiten aufgekommen waren, doch nun hoffte er, dass er das reparieren konnte, was er mit seinem Handeln kaputt gemacht hatte.

Nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, um seinen Mut zu sammeln, fragte er mit einer heiseren Stimme: „Erinnerst du dich daran, was ich gesagt habe, als wir zuerst Namek und dann wieder, nachdem wir Ginger Island das erste Mal verlassen hatten?"

Die junge Frau blickte ihn erschrocken an, da sie nicht erwartet hatte, dass er jetzt _darüber_ sprechen wollte. „N-natürlich." Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit und sie konnte fast schwören, dass ihr Herz jeden Moment aufhören würde zu schlagen. Plötzlich war sich ChiChi gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie hören wollte, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Ich habe eine Entscheidung gefällt", gab Goku zu und zögerte ein paar Sekunden, bevor er nervös mit seinen Fingern fummelnd fortfuhr: „Ich bin ein Saiyajin..." Seine Stimme verlor sich.

„Ich verstehe", sagte ChiChi, die niedergeschlagen klang. Ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt, doch sie wollte nicht, dass er sie sah. Sie hätte es wissen sollen. Sie hätte es wissen sollen...

Lächelnd schüttelte Goku seinen Kopf und legte seine Hand um ihre Wange, wobei er sie zwang ihn anzuschauen. „Nein, das tust du nicht, Chi. Ich bin ein Saiyajin und besonders nach dem Kampf gegen Frieza, kann ich das nicht mehr verleugnen... Aber gleichzeitig bin ich auch ein Mensch. Das Saiyajinblut in meinen Adern mag mir mehr Kraft oder die Fähigkeit des Legendären geben, doch ich wurde erzogen an den Menschlichen Vorstellungen festzuhalten. Ich wurde erzogen um ein guter Mann zu werden und nichts, nicht einmal mein Blut, wäre dazu in der Lage, das zu ändern. Ich bin, wer _ich_ wähle zu sein, nicht meine Herkunft. Ich gebe zu, der Drang Blut zu vergießen ist noch immer da, vielleicht nach meiner Verwandlung sogar noch stärker als zuvor, doch ich kann damit umgehen. Es ist ein Teil von dem, wer ich bin und ich habe das akzeptiert. Ein Saiyajin zu sein bedeutet nicht gleichzeitig, böse zu sein, solange _ich_ wähle, gut zu sein. Am Ende half mein Vater mir das einzusehen. Es ist egal, was ich bin. Was wichtig ist, ist _wer_ ich bin."

„Und wer bis du?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme, sowohl mit Angst als auch Aufregung.

„Son Goku, Kakarotto, der Legendäre... Such dir einen aus, weil sie alle derselbe Mann sind. Sie sind alle ich." Er bemerkte die Tränen in ihren Augen, die drohten zu fallen und strich sanft mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange. „Sie alle lieben dich und sie alle wünschen mit dir und Gohan eine Familie zu gründen."

„Goku..."

„Natürlich nur, wenn du das noch willst."

ChiChi blickte ihn an, unsicher über das, was sie antworten sollte. Ihre erste Antwort wäre ja gewesen, doch wenn sie weiter darüber nachdachte, war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Wie konnte sie sich so sicher sein, dass Goku nicht eines Tages seine Meinung ändern würde. Das wäre sowohl für sie als auch für Gohan verheerend. Wäre es nicht besser, wenn sie einfach eigene Wege gingen, wenn sie in der Westlichen Hauptstadt ankamen?

„ChiChi?", fragte er, nachdem er schweigend unglaublich lange Sekunden gewartet hatte. Er ließ sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Ihre dunklen Augen trafen seine und sie zuckte zusammen, als sie den Ausdruck in ihnen sah. Seine Augen waren mit Schmerz, Verzweiflung, Rückweisung und dem kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer erfüllt, der langsam verschwand je länger sie zögerte. Doch das hervorstehendste Gefühl von allen war die standhafte Liebe und dieses Gefühl alleine ließ alle Zweifel auf einmal verschwinden. Dieser Mann liebte sie und sie erwiderte seine Gefühle. Sollte das nicht genügen?

Son Goku seufzte und senkte seinen Blick, als er ihr Zögern bemerkte und daraus schloss, dass ChiChi offensichtlich nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. „Ich verstehe", murmelte er und wandte sich zum gehen, als er plötzlich ihre Hand auf seinem Arm spürte.

„Nicht", sagte sie, ihre Stimme stark und mit Entschlossenheit gefüllt. „Gehe nicht. Ich liebe dich, Goku, und ich will dich nicht wieder verlieren. Egal was passiert, ich wäre froh, deine Frau zu werden."

Goku starrte sie mit weiten Augen an, als seine Gedanken versuchten, das zu verarbeiten, was sie gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte. „Du willst mich heiraten?", fragte er dumm, seinen Ohren nicht trauend. Erst als ChiChi nickte um seine Frage zu bestätigen, breitete sich ein riesiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er umarmte sie sofort und wirbelte sie herum, während er den Klang ihres Lachens in seinen Ohren genoss.

All die Nervosität in seinem Körper war verschwunden, genauso wie die unerträgliche Spannung der letzten Tage zwischen ihnen, und er wusste, dass er das richtige Tat. Er wäre verrückt gewesen, wenn er diese Frau hätte gehen lassen. Es war Liebe auf dem ersten, nun, eigentlich auf dem zweiten Blick gewesen, doch er hatte sich in sie verliebt, als er sie das erste Mal als Frau gesehen hatte. Vorher, als Kinder, hatten sie nur ab und zu miteinander gespielt, da ihr Vater und Muten Roshi gute Freunde waren.

Als Goku ein wenig schwindelig wurde, ließ er ChiChi herunter und küsste sie. Dieser Kuss war süßer als alle Küsse, die sie zuvor erlebt hatten, weil es sich jetzt einfach richtig anfühlte, einfach perfekt. „Ich liebe dich, ChiChi", flüsterte er sanft. „Und es tut mir so Leid, dass du so lange warten musstest. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir mit meinen Taten wehgetan habe, doch nun weiß ich endlich, wo ich hingehöre, und das ist an deiner Seite."

„Oh Goku...", seufzte ChiChi lächelnd und kuschelte sich an Gokus Brust, als er seine Arme fest um ihre Hüfte wickelte und sie näher an sich heranzog, als ob er sie nie wieder loslassen wollte.

* * *

Krillin lächelte von seinem Platz an dem Steuerruder, als er das Paar am Bug beobachtete und bemerkte, dass alles zwischen ihnen wieder in Ordnung war. Es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen, diesem Gespräch beizuwohnen und er fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling, doch was hätte er tun sollen? Das Schiff konnte nicht von alleine nach Namek fahren. Stattdessen versuchte er sich alleine darauf zu konzentrieren, das Schiff zu steuern, obwohl er zumindest aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus sehen konnte, was dort unten vor sich ging, egal wie sehr er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Eigentlich war Krillin sich ziemlich sicher, dass Goku und ChiChi zu sehr in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt verfangen waren, um an seine Anwesenheit auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken zu verschwenden.

Er freute sich wirklich für sie. Sie verdienten es beide nach all dem, was sie durchmachten mussten. Krillin hatte gesehen, wie am Boden zerstört ChiChi nach dem Sturm gewesen war, als sie alle geglaubt hatten, dass Son Goku tot war, obwohl sie immer tapfer geblieben war. Es war auf der Kintoun allgemein bekannt gewesen, dass es zwischen dem Paar Probleme gegeben hatte, nachdem sie Namek verlassen hatten, und dass diese noch nicht gelöst waren, als der Sturm gekommen war.

Nun, wenn nur jeder von ihnen ihr glückliches Ende haben konnten. Seit sie Ginger Island hinter sich gelassen hatten, hatte Bulma kaum ihre Kabine verlassen. Sie blieb die meiste Zeit im Bett und kam nur nachts heraus, wenn sie wusste, dass er die einzige Person an Deck war. Krillin hatte versucht, mit ihr zu sprechen, ihr verständlich zu machen, dass sich die anderen um sie Sorgen machten, doch sie wollte einfach nicht zuhören. Wann immer er dieses Thema anschnitt, steuerte sie schnell das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung.

Krillin wusste nicht, was während den wenigen Stunden, die Bulma mit ihrem Gefangenen im Frachtraum verbracht hatte, geschehen war, doch er konnte ahnen, dass es nicht das gewesen war, was Bulma erwartet hatte. Unglücklicherweise konnte Krillin sie nicht wirklich trösten oder ihr Ratschläge erteilen, da er den Piraten nicht so gut kannte. Das einzige, was er von Vegeta wusste, war, dass er unglaublich stolz und störrisch war. Dieses waren zwei Charakterzüge, die Bulma auch besaß. Er wusste nicht, ob das nun für ihre _Beziehung_ gut oder schlecht war. Obwohl eines ziemlich sicher war, bemerkte Krillin mit einem Grinsen. Wenn sie jemals die Möglichkeit bekommen sollten, als Paar oder Mann und Frau zusammenleben zu können, wäre ihr Leben sicherlich interessant.

Zumindest war das mehr als was er über die nicht existierende Beziehung zwischen ihm und Juuhachigou wusste. Die Jinzoningen war wirklich etwas Besonderes. Erst einmal war es unglaublich schwer, sie zu durchschauen und sie verhielt sich ganz sicher nicht wie andere Frauen. Das erste, was sie getan hatte, als die anderen mit der neuen Kleidung an Bord zurückgekehrt waren, war zu fragen, ob sie auch eine Hose und ein Hemd in ihrer Größe hatten. Die Frau hatte Glück gehabt und von diesem Moment an lief sie wie ein gekleidet Mann herum. Krillin wurde fast jedes Mal rot, wenn er sie in diesen engen Hosen sah.

_Ah, sieht so aus, als ob sie mich endlich bemerkt haben_, dachte Krillin amüsiert, als er bemerkte, wie Gokus Augen auf ihm ruhten. Er schaute über ChiChis Schulter und hatte ein weites, zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Krillin zwinkerte seinem Kindheitsfreund nur zu und zeigte mit dem Daumen nach oben.

* * *

„Ich glaube, Gohan sollte auch davon erfahren, meinst du nicht, Chi?", brach Goku schließlich die angenehme Stille zwischen ihnen, als er bemerkte, dass die Sonne bereits höher am Himmel stand und Tenshinhan erschien, um einen erschöpften Krillin am Ruder abzulösen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, doch es störte ihn nicht. Er fühlte sich verpflichtet, all die Zeit wieder gut zu machen, die er und ChiChi aufgrund seiner Unsicherheiten verpasst hatten. Und dann waren da noch die fünf, nein, sechs Jahre, die er auf See gewesen war.

ChiChi lächelte ihn an, ein bisschen widerwillig, in schon loszulassen, doch sie stieß ihn trotzdem sanft von ihr fort. Das Lächeln wurde sogar noch weiter, als Goku stattdessen ihre Hand fest ergriff. „Du hast Recht, wir sollten es ihm sagen." Doch trotz dem was sie von dem Zusammenspiel zwischen Vater und Sohn gesehen hatte, nagte ein wenig Zweifel an ihr. „Glaubst du, er wird uns akzeptieren?"

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung lachte Goku. Er verspottete sie nicht, doch er schien von ihrer Frage ernsthaft belustigt zu sein. „Uns akzeptieren? Hast du schon seine erste Reaktion vergessen? Ich bin mir sicher, er wird überglücklich sein, seine Eltern endlich zusammen zu sehen. Aber wenn du es gerne selbst herausfinden möchtest, sollten wir jetzt zu ihm gehen. Es ist schließlich Zeit fürs Frühstück", fügte er hinzu, als sein Magen laut knurrte.

Die dunkelhaarige Frau kicherte nur und Goku führte sie unter Deck, vorbei an einem wissentlich grinsenden Tenshinhan am Ruder und einem schmunzelnden Krillin, der auch gerade unter Deck gehen wollte. Doch während ChiChi und Goku auf dem Weg zur Kabine der Jungs waren, ging Krillin direkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum um zu frühstücken, bevor er zu Bett ging.

„Jungs! Es ist Zeit aufzustehen!", rief Goku, als er an die Tür der Kinder klopfte, bevor er sie öffnete. Grinsend bemerkte er das zerzauste Erscheinungsbild der Jungen. Dende sah noch aus, als wäre er im Halbschlaf, als er sich in seinem Bett aufsetzte, während Gohans Haar zusätzlich wild in jede Richtung stand. „Euer Frühstück wartet!"

„Müssen wir schon aufstehen?", murrte Gohan und wisch sich mit seinen Fingerknöcheln über die Augen. Während der Junge noch Probleme hatte, wach zu bleiben, war sein Freund bereits auf und wusch sich sein Gesicht mit dem kalten Wasser in der Schüssel in deren Kabine. „Ich bin noch müde."

Goku grinste ihn ermutigend an, setzte sich auf das Bett seines Sohnes und klopfte ihm munter auf den Rücken. Gohan fiel beinahe aus dem Bett, da er noch immer total verschlafen war und nicht verstehen konnte, wie sein Vater an so einem frühen Morgen schon bei so guter Laune sein konnte. Vielleicht hätte er nicht die ganze Nacht mit Dende reden sollen.

„Komm schon, Sohnemann. Steh auf! Deine Mutter und ich müssen dir außerdem etwas mitteilen!"

Dieses erlangte schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit und er war plötzlich hellwach, als er seine Eltern mit großen Augen anstarrte. „Mir etwas mitteilen? Was?", fragte er begierig.

Goku wies ChiChi an zu ihm herüber zu kommen und er stand wieder auf, um seinen Arm um sie zu legen. Sie lächelte und nickte ihm zu, die Neuigkeit zu verbreiten. „Wenn wir nach Hause kommen, werden deine Mutter und ich heiraten."

Gohan stotterte, da er das überhaupt nicht erwartet hatte. „Is-ist das euer ernst?"

„Das ist es", bestätigte ChiChi lächelnd.

„Das ist fantastisch!" Der Junge hüpfte vom Bett direkt in die Arme seines nichtsahnenden Vaters. Dann fügte er mit einem listigen Grinsen hinzu: „Hat auch lange genug gedauert."

* * *

„Krillin, ich muss noch einmal mit ihm reden", sagte Bulma zwei Wochen später während einer ihrer nächtlichen Treffen plötzlich zu ihm.

Krillin schaute sie überrascht an. Das war das erste Mal, dass die ihr Gespräch in diese Richtung gebracht hatte, seit sie Ginger Island verlassen hatten. Und er wusste nicht, ob er froh darüber sein sollte oder nicht. Nach Gokus und ChiChis Bekanntmachung, dass sie heiraten würden, hatte sich ihr Zustand verschlechtert. Natürlich setzte sie vor ihren Freunden ein tapferes Gesicht auf, doch er hatte gelernt, sie zu durchschauen und er nahm auch an, dass Goku etwas ahnte. Um ehrlich zu sein wäre Krillin von ihm enttäuscht gewesen, wenn er es nicht bemerkt hätte. Bulma was blass und kränklich und rührte während den Mahlzeiten ihr Essen kaum an, wenn sie überhaupt auftauchte. „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ich muss einfach", beharrte sie. „Du hast ihn nicht gesehen, Krillin. Er wollte nicht mit mir reden. Er hat aufgegeben. Ich kann einfach nicht länger warten. Wenn wir in ein paar Tagen auf Namek ankommen wird es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis wir zu Hause sind und…"

Der Seemann wusste, was sie nicht sagen konnte. Es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Vegeta vor Gericht gestellt wurde und wenn er jetzt schon aufgegeben hatte, dann war sein Leben höchstwahrscheinlich verwirkt. Doch er wusste, dass es dieses Mal schwerer sein würde, Bulma in den Frachtraum zu schleusen. Goku würde sie sicherlich wieder darum bitten, mit ihm zu kommen und dieses Mal konnte sie seine Bitte nicht ablehnen. „Ich weiß nicht, Bulma", flüsterte Krillin. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es möglich ist, dich wieder dort nach unten zu bekommen, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt."

Sie verfiel dann in ein langes Schweigen und sah weg. Krillin konnte erkennen, dass sie enttäuscht war, doch es gab dieses Mal nicht viel, das er tun könnte um ihr zu helfen. Außer vielleicht...

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen saß Krillin Goku im Gemeinschaftsraum gegenüber. Sie waren die einzigen dort, da die anderen alle ihr Frühstück bereits beendet hatten und an Deck gegangen waren. Als Goku zum Frühstück aufgetaucht war, hatte Krillin ihn sofort beiseite genommen und ihm gesagt, dass er unter vier Augen mit ihm sprechen müsste. Der Saiyajin war zunächst ein wenig verwirrt gewesen, hatte sich dann jedoch bei ihm hingesetzt und gewartet, bis sie alleine waren, bevor er wieder fragte, was Krillin auf dem Herzen hatte.

„Es ist wegen Bulma", gab Krillin schließlich zu. „Ihr geht es nicht gut, wie du wahrscheinlich auch schon bemerkt hast."

Goku nickte bloß grimmig, als er antwortete: „Ich habe es bemerkt und auch schon versucht, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen, doch sie behauptet, dass es ihr gut geht. Sie vertraut sich nicht einmal ChiChi an." Seufzend murmelte er schließlich: „Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass die Sache mit Vegeta sie so hart treffen würde."

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, wie du ihr helfen könntest", flüsterte glatzköpfige Seemann und senkte seinen Blick.

Son Goku seufzte wieder und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar. „Krillin, du weißt, was die anderen gesagt haben—"

„Bitte, lass sie nur für ein paar Minuten mit ihm sprechen", versuchte er seinen Freund zu überzeugen, als er einfach ignorierte, was Goku sagen wollte. „Bulma vermisst ihn und sie macht sich Sorgen. Sie befürchtet, dass Vegeta aufgegeben haben könnte und dem nach zu urteilen, was du mir in den vergangenen Wochen über sein Verhalten erzählt hast, könnte sie Recht haben. Sie liebt ihn... Was würdest du tun, wenn es ChiChi da unten wäre und du sie nicht sehen dürftest?"

„Ich... Das... du kannst das nicht vergleichen. Vegeta ist ein Pirat—"

„Und doch respektierst du ihn." Krillin bemerkte, wie Goku ein wenig zusammenzuckte, als er die Wahrheit sagte. „Bulma ist davon überzeugt, dass er ein guter Mann sein kann. Es würde sie ruinieren ihn zu verlieren ohne die Möglichkeit gehabt zu haben, mit ihm zu sprechen. Bitte, Goku, gib ihr diese Chance. Du und ich, wir wissen beide, dass es sie glücklich machen würde."

* * *

Die Zeit bis sie Namek erreichten kam immer näher. Bulma hatte gehört, wie Goku zu Dende gesagt hatte, dass es nur noch etwa zwei Tage dauern würde, bis er zu Hause war. Es war wieder mitten in der Nacht und sie wusste, dass Krillin auf sie warten würde, wenn sie nicht bald aufstand. Aber irgendwie, egal wie sehr sie ihre Treffen genoss, fühlte sie sich seit Tagen so furchtbar erschöpft, dass sie es ernsthaft in Erwägung zog, einfach im Bett zu bleiben.

Das war alles Vegetas Schuld. Wenn ihr letztes und _einziges_ Gespräch auf diesem Schiff ein wenig anders verlaufen wäre, könnte sie sich besser fühlen. Aber so wie es nun mal war, hatte sie kaum Hunger und ihr wurde übel, wann immer sie Essen sah oder roch. Und dann war sie müde, immer so müde. Dann aber wieder würde sie meistens am liebsten irgendjemanden anschreien oder sich die Augen ausheulen. Die Sorge um ihn und ihre Zukunft war der Grund dafür, für all das. Wie konnte jemand von ihr erwarten, nicht krank zu sein, wenn ihr Geliebter höchstwahrscheinlich sterben würde?

Sie wandte ihren Kopf um und sah den Mond durch das Fenster. Es war Zeit für sie nach draußen zu gehen. Krillin war wahrscheinlich bereits besorgt – oder vielleicht erleichtert, in der Hoffnung, dass sie einmal früh eingeschlafen war.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer schwang sie ihre Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf, wobei sie ihren Umhang nahm und ihn über ihre Schultern warf. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu ChiChi und Juuhachigou über ihre Schulter, die beide fest schliefen, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer schlich.

Es war wieder vollständig dunkel in dem Flur, deshalb war sie überrascht, als sie plötzlich ein flackerndes Licht am Ende sah. Neugierig trat sie vorwärts und fluchte leise, als sie Son Goku im sanften Licht der Kerze, die er in seinen Händen hielt, erkannte.

„Du bist spät", sagte er zu ihrer großen Überraschung.

Sie äugte ihn argwöhnisch, da sie nicht wirklich wusste, was sie davon halten sollte. Hatte er sie bereits erwartet? Offensichtlich... Aber warum? Wollte er sie wieder zurück ins Bett schicken und sie dafür schelten, dass sie so spät noch auf war? Würde er ihr vielleicht über ihre Gesundheit eine Standpauke halten und sie wieder mit seinen Fragen nerven?

„Krillin hat mir gesagt, dass du kommen würdest", erklärte Goku und Bulmas Augen verengten sich. Sie würde mit ihm darüber sprechen müssen. „Komm schon. Lass uns an Deck gehen."

Ihr Verdacht, dass definitiv etwas vor sich ging, wurde nur verstärkt, als sie ihm durch die Tür und an Deck folgte. Als sie anhielt, konnte Bulma nicht anders als zu bemerken, genau wo er nun stand. Ihr Blick wanderte von ihm zu der Luke und wieder zu ihm. „Was hat das hier zu bedeuten, Son Goku?", zischte sie.

Goku warf ihr ein Grinsen zu, bückte sich und öffnete die Luke. Es war ganz dunkel dort drinnen, deshalb gab Goku ihr die Kerze. „Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist. Geh runter und sprich mit ihm, aber wenn du wieder hochkommst, möchte ich ein Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht sehen. Verstanden?"

Bulma sah ihn mit weiten Augen an, als sie langsam verstand, was Goku von ihr wollte. Er gab ihr wirklich die Chance, mit Vegeta zu reden, nachdem er ihr immer und immer wieder gesagt hatte, dass er das wegen den anderen nicht tun könnte. Sie wandte ihren Kopf herum und sah Krillin, der ihr mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zuzwinkerte. Ein kleines dankbares Lächeln zog an ihren Lippen, als sie sich wieder zur Luke drehte und in die Dunkelheit hinabstieg.

Die Kerze in ihrer Hand strahlte nur genug Licht ab, damit sie alles im Umkreis von etwa einem bis zwei Meter sehen konnte, deshalb sah sie ihn erst, als sie direkt vor der Zelle stand. Vegeta schien zu schlafen, als er mit seinem Rücken zu ihr auf dem Feldbett lag. Oder vielleicht täuschte er auch nur vor zu schlafen, was wahrscheinlicher war.

„Vegeta?", flüsterte sie, nachdem sie sich auf eine Kiste gesetzt hatte, die vor der Zelle stand und stellte die Kerze auf ein Fass daneben. Bulma hatte halbwegs erwartet, dass er sie ignorierte, genauso wie er es schon das letzte Mal getan hatte, daher war sie überrascht, als er sprach.

„Was willst du?", fragte er schroff, doch wandte sich nicht zu ihr um.

Bulma war von seiner Antwort nicht gestört. Sie hatte genug Zeit gehabt um sich daran zu gewöhnen. „Ich muss mit dir reden."

„Geh zu Bett. Es würde dir nichts Gutes tun, wenn Kakarotto herausfindet, dass du hier bist."

Wenn er sich umgedreht hätte, hätte er das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen, doch da er immer noch der Wand zugewandt war, konnte er es nur in ihrer Stimme hören. „Es war Goku, der mir gesagt hat, hier runter zu kommen."

Vegeta, von diesem plötzlichen Wandel überrascht, setzte sich auf und sah sie an. Was er sah, verursachte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihm. Das Weib war blass mit dunklen Augenringen und sie hatte scheinbar Gewicht verloren. Nicht einmal während ihrer Zeit auf seinem Schiff hatte sie jemals so ausgesehen. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Goku hat mir gesagt, hier runter zu kommen", wiederholte Bulma, ein bisschen glücklicher, nun da er sie zumindest anschaute. „Ich nehme an, Krillin hat mit ihm geredet. Er macht sich etwas Sorgen um mich—"

Vegeta schnaubte. Er konnte ganz klar sehen warum. Es war nicht nur, dass sie aussah, als hätte sie seit Tagen nichts zu Essen bekommen und kaum die Sonne zu Gesicht bekommen. Er konnte ihre Erschöpfung schon _fühlen_. Hatte sie überhaupt geschlafen, seit sie das letzte Mal hier unten gewesen war?

Zumindest war der Funken noch da, bemerkte er erleichtert, als er ihr in die Augen schaute. Sie waren auf ihn gerichtet und brannten mit einem Feuer, das er während den letzten Wochen, während er hier unten gewesen war, am meisten vermisst hatte, egal was er versucht hatte, sich weiszumachen.

„Du willst den Grund dafür wissen?", schnauzte sie, doch sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort von ihm, da sie einfach weiterredete. „_Du_ bist der Grund! Ich kann nachts nicht schlafen, wegen _dir_! Ich kann nichts essen, weil ich mich um _dich_ Sorgen mache! Ich kann nicht rausgehen und meine _vermeintlichen_ Freunde treffen, weil ich wütend auf sie bin wegen dem, was sie _dir_ angetan haben!"

„Unsinn!", schnappte Vegeta. „Das ist Unsinn!"

„Und warum genau ist das Unsinn?" Bulma stand auf und trat näher an die Zelle heran mit ihren Händen in ihre Hüfte gestemmt. Ihr Gesicht war ein wenig gerötet, als ihr Blut vor Wut begann zu kochen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben! Wie konnte er denken, dass das Unsinn war? „Es tut mir Leid, Vegeta, aber ich kann nichts für meine Gefühle. Wenn du mir nur etwas geben könntest, etwas Hoffnung, an die ich mich klammern kann, könnte ich nachts besser schlafen und mir nicht die ganze Zeit Sorgen um dich machen."

„Was genau willst du von mir?" Seine Stimme war rau, doch seine Augen erzählten eine andere Geschichte. Sie waren verwirrt und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Sie seufzte und nahm ihre Hände von den Hüften und griff stattdessen an die eisernen Gitter. Ihre Stirn berührte das kühle Metall und sie schloss ihre Augen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor sie antwortete: „Sag mir, dass du dich nicht aufgegeben hast. Sag mir, dass du nicht alles aufgegeben hast, wofür du dein ganzes Leben gekämpft hast. Sag mir, dass du nicht sterben willst."

„Ich..." Vegeta zögerte und Bulma schaute ihn an; Hoffnung schien in ihren blauen Augen. Was sollte er zu ihr sagen?

Er _hatte_ aufgegeben. Er hatte es schon getan, als er gegen Frieza gekämpft hatte, vielleicht sogar schon früher.

_Er wird dich töten!_

_Denkst du etwa, ich weiß das nicht?_

Er _hatte_ alles aufgegeben, wofür er sein ganzes Leben gekämpft hatte.

_Die Legende besagt, dass nur—_

_Der Legendäre das Biest besiegen kann. Wenn man allerdings bedenkt, dass Son Goku in der Tat dieser legendäre__ Krieger ist, dann ist das durchaus möglich._

Aber wollte er _wirklich_ sterben?

Das wäre der einfache Ausweg, der Ausweg des Feiglings, und er war ganz bestimmt kein Feigling. Nur manchmal konnte man den Tod nicht verhindern. Genauso wie mein seinen eigenen nicht verhindern konnte. Nur ein Narr würde ihn nach der Verhandlung _nicht_ hängen. Wie auch immer, zumindest gab es etwas, was er zu dem Weib sagen könnte um es für sie leichter zu machen.

„Nein, Weib. Ich will nicht sterben."

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und ein Schluchzer entkam ihrer Kehle. Bulma wischte schnell mit ihrem Ärmel über ihre Augen um die Tränen, die zu fallen drohten, zu trocknen. Es war nicht viel, doch es war etwas, ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer in der Dunkelheit, die dabei gewesen war sie zu übermannen. „Dann werden wir einen Weg finden", sagte sie, von jedem Wort, das über Lippen kam, überzeugt. „Wir finden einen Weg um dich herauszuholen. Du wirst nicht sterben müssen, Vegeta, wenn du es nicht willst."

Sie langte nach ihm und schaffte es sein Hemd durch die Gitter zu ergreifen. Sie zog ihn auf und näher an sie heran. „Weib", brummte Vegeta in schwachem Protest, als er auf sie zutrat. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie nun und er konnte ihre Körperwärme spüren, trotz der Kälte in dem Frachtraum. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war unerträglich, das Verlangen sie zu berühren fast unwiderstehlich, und es bedurfte seiner ganzen Selbstbeherrschung um seine Hände bei sich zu behalten. Doch seine Selbstbeherrschung entglitt ihm mit jedem Moment, den er so nahe bei ihr verbrachte und doch konnte er nicht den Willen finden, zurückzutreten.

Die vergangenen Wochen ohne sie waren einfach zu lang gewesen.

„Vegeta..."

Genauso wie es schon einmal gewesen war, brach ihr Flüstern seine gesamte Entschlossenheit und er ergriff sie, zerrte sie so gut es ging mit dem Gitter noch zwischen ihnen an sich heran und drückte seine Lippen fest auf ihre. Ein Stöhnen entkam ihren Lippen und sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinen wilden schwarzen Locken. Seine Hände waren überall auf ihr, berührten, ertasteten, wiederentdeckten ihren Körper durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Nachthemdes. Wann immer seine Finger ihre nackte Haut berührten, sei es an ihrem Hals oder wenn er das Nachthemd an ihrem Bein hochschob, verursachten sie ein brennendes Feuer in ihrem ganzen Körper.

Es war genauso wie das eine Mal während des Sturms. Der Kuss hinterließ sie atemlos, doch mit dem Verlangen nach mehr. Wenn die Gitter nicht gewesen wären, war sich Bulma ziemlich sicher, dass sie schon ein paar Kleidungsstücke weniger tragen würde, genauso wie er. Momentan hatte sie es kaum geschafft, sein Hemd aufzureißen, während seine Lippen noch immer auf ihren waren. Sie musste ihn wieder nahe bei sich spüren, musste ihn wieder spüren können. Und sie verspürte das Verlangen, ihm die gleiche Befriedigung zu erteilen, die gleiche Ekstase, die er ihr ermöglichte und wenn sein Stöhnen gegen ihren Mund ein Anhaltspunkt war, konnte sie sagen, dass sie Erfolg hatte.

Bulma wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen, denn wenn sie es tat, wusste sie, dass ein Teil von ihr fehlen würde. Wenn sie es tat, würde sie eine lange Zeit warten müssen, bis sie ihn wieder berühren oder einfach bei ihm sein konnte.

Vegeta wusste von seiner Anwesenheit bevor er ihn hörte, deshalb kam das Räuspern für ihn nicht so überraschend wie für das Weib. Sie sprang von ihm weg, und strich ihre Kleidung glatt, doch es war schon zu spät. Kakarotto hatte sie gesehen und dessen war sie sich bewusst. Ihr Gesicht war dunkelrot, doch sie lächelte verlegen und Vegeta hatte ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich einfach dem anderen Saiyajin zuwandte, der versuchte mit einem scheuen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht überall hinzuschauen nur nicht zu ihnen.

„Öhm..." Goku zögerte, da er absolut nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ihn das hier ziemlich überrascht. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie redeten und nicht das taten, was sie getan hatten. Nun, zumindest lächelte Bulma wieder. „Ich wollte nicht stören, aber ich glaube, es ist Zeit, dass du wieder in deine Kabine zurückkehrst, Bulma."

„Gut", nickte Bulma, die noch immer furchtbar errötet war. Sie trat ein paar Schritte von der Zelle fort, doch erinnerte sich dann an etwas und ging zurück ihm um zu flüstern: „Ich verspreche dir, Vegeta, ich werde einen Weg finden. Ich liebe dich." Nachdem sie ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zugeworfen hatte, durchschritt sie den Frachtraum und kletterte gefolgt von Goku hinaus.

Vegeta starrte ihr dieses Mal einfach nach, als ihm langsam bewusst wurde, was genau sie gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte. „Verdammt!", murmelte er, konnte jedoch das zufriedene Grinsen nicht von seinem Gesicht fernhalten.

_

* * *

Da ist Namek, dachte Bulma, als sie nicht einmal zwei Tage später über die Reling hinausschaute. Die Ouji war gut vorangekommen und sie waren schneller gewesen als erwartet. Es war Morgen und in etwa einer halben Stunde würden sie im Hafen des Dorfes des Ältesten vor Anker gehen. Sie hatte es noch nie von der See aus gesehen, doch sie hatte gehört, dass Radditz und Nappa – ein kleiner Schauer jagte über ihren Rücken, als sie an ihn dachte – fast das ganze Dorf zu Boden gebrannt hatten, deshalb war sie überrascht zu sehen, dass viele Gebäude und Häuser schon wieder aufgebaut wurden._

„Kommt du heute mit uns?", fragte Goku Bulma, als er zu ihr stieß.

Keiner von ihnen hatte den Vorfall im Frachtraum wieder erwähnt und Bulma war dafür dankbar. Goku hatte das wirklich nicht sehen müssen, doch Bulma war froh, dass es überhaupt geschehen war. Sie war wirklich dankbar, dass er ihr diese Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, mit Vegeta zu sprechen, denn jetzt hatte sie wieder etwas Hoffnung. Vegeta wollte nicht sterben. Das musste etwas bedeuten. Sie war glücklicher als sie seit Wochen gewesen war und nicht mehr so müde, da sie die letzten zwei Nächte nicht bei Krillin an Deck, sondern fest schlafend in ihrem Bett verbracht hatte. Gut, Essen war immer noch ein empfindliches Thema, doch Bulma nahm an, dass sie sich einfach wieder daran gewöhnen musste zu essen, nachdem sie mehr als zwei Wochen lang kaum etwas zu Essen angerührt hatte. Es tat ihr nur um Krillin Leid, da er jetzt seine einzige Unterhaltung während den langen Stunden am Steuerruder verloren hatte.

„Ja, ich komme mir euch, Goku", antwortete sie grinsend. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten das Dorf zu sehen, während ich nicht von einem grumpigen Piraten herumgezerrt werde, der dazu gezwungen ist, Kleider für mich zu kaufen."

Goku runzelte die Stirn. Bulma hatte ihnen nicht viel über ihren ersten Aufenthalt auf der Ouji erzählt, doch ab und zu hatte sie etwas erwähnt und meistens war es etwas lustiges gewesen, wie jetzt. Er war froh, dass sie an ihre Gefangenschaft zurückdenken und die guten Seiten sehen konnte und nicht, wie die meisten Leute, die so etwas ähnliches durchgemacht hatten, sich in der Verzweiflung und der Dunkelheit verlor, die sie in ihnen verursacht hatte.

„Es freut mich, das zu hören", sagte Goku und erwiderte das Grinsen.

* * *

Weniger als eine Stunde später verließ die Mannschaft die Ouji im Haupthafen von Namek. Doch dieses Mal waren es wirklich nur Goku, Bardock, ChiChi, Gohan, Bulma, Piccolo und Dende, die in die Stadt gingen. Die anderen hatten sich entschlossen entweder an Bord zu bleiben oder die nötigen Waren direkt im Hafen zu kaufen.

Da es noch Morgen war, war das geschäftige Treiben stärker als am Nachmittag, als sie das letzte Mal da gewesen waren. Goku war sogar noch überraschter davon, da die Stadt, als sie sie das letzte Mal verlassen hatten, von dem Feuer beinahe vollkommen zerstört worden war. Doch Goku war erstaunt und gleichzeitig glücklich festzustellen, dass die Namekianer sich schnell von dem Angriff erholt hatten.

Der Gang zu dem Haus des Ältesten war ein kurzer, doch anstatt ein neues Haus dort zu finden, befand sich dort noch eines im Bau und es war keine Menschenseele zu sehen, da die Arbeiter anscheinend Pause machten. Goku blickte zu seinen Freunden, und fühlte sich ein wenig verloren, da er nicht wusste, wo der Älteste jetzt lebte. Er warf Piccolo einen hilflosen Blick zu, doch es war Dende, der ihm half, als der Junge plötzlich anfing zu winken und ausrief: „Guru!"

Goku wandte sich um und sah einen älteren Namekianer auf sie zukommen, nachdem er den Ruf des Jungen gehört hatte. „Dende, bist du das?", fragte der andere Namekianer, Guru, überrascht. Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er den jungen Namekianer erkannte. „Du bist es wirklich! Du bist zurück!"

„Ja, das bin ich! Wir alle. Son Goku...", sagte Dende und wies zu dem jüngeren Saiyajin in seiner Begleitung. Guru nickte dem legendären Seemann und seinen Freunden grüßend zu, während Dende fortfuhr: „...hat Frieza besiegt und wir haben alle sieben Dragonballs, obwohl sie jetzt nichts weiter als Steinkugeln sind, da wir den Wunsch benötigt hatten. Guru ist weiteres Mitglied unserer großen Familie, des Drachenclans, und er weiß von den Dragonballs", erklärte Dende den anderen schnell.

„Das sind fantastische Neuigkeiten", sagte Guru, bevor er sich Goku ganz zuwandte. „Wir stehen alle in Eurer Schuld, Son Goku. Frieza war ein schreckliches Monster und die Dragonballs hätten in seinen Händen fürchterliches Chaos und Zerstörung angerichtet. Wie auch immer, Ihr solltet jetzt sofort zu dem Ältesten gehen und ihm von Eurer Leistung berichten. Er hat schon seit Tagen auf Eure Rückkehr gewartet, mit den Worten, dass er im Wind eine Veränderung gespürt hätte."

Piccolo trat vor und überraschte den anderen Namekianer, da dieser ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte. „Wisst Ihr, wo der Älteste jetzt lebt?"

„P-Piccolo", stotterte Guru. „Der Älteste und Nail hatten mir erzählt, dass du auch zu dieser Mission gehörst, doch ich wollte ihnen nicht glauben. Sie hatte gesagt, dass du dich gebessert hast und jetzt im Palast von Lord Briefs arbeitest." Statt des misstrauischen Blicks, den Piccolo erwartet hatte, bot ihm Guru ein kleines Lächeln. „Ich bin froh, dass ich Unrecht hatte. Es ist gut, dich wieder hier zu haben, Piccolo. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Nail sich auch freuen wird, dich zu sehen. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten – bis sein Heim wieder aufgebaut ist, lebt er in meinem Haus, welches von dem Feuer verschont geblieben war."

„Könntet Ihr uns dorthin bringen?", wollte Goku wissen. Guru nickte nur mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und wies sie an, ihm zu folgen.

Es war ein kurzer Gang von kaum zehn Minuten bis sie vor einem kleineren Haus zum Stehen kamen. Guru ging hinein und Goku und die anderen folgten ihm. Die Tür führte direkt in ein kleines und gemütliches Wohnzimmer und sie konnten trotz der Wärme draußen ein Feuer knistern hören. Vor dem Kamin stand ein riesiger Sessel und sie konnten die Umrisse eines großen grünen Kopfes über der Rückenlehne des Sessels erkennen.

„Saichourou, ich habe Euch Gäste gebracht", verkündete Goku, nachdem Bardock die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. „Dende ist zurückgekehrt und bei ihm sind Son Goku und ein Teil seiner Mannschaft."

Sie konnten eine Bewegung im Sessel hören. „Dende", murmelte eine tiefe und müde Stimme. „Und Son Goku. Ich bin froh, dass Ihr zurück seid. Ich hoffe, Ihr bringt uns gute Neuigkeiten."

„Das tun wir", sagte Son Goku, als er vor trat. „Frieza ist tot, wir haben meine Freundin gerettet und wir haben Euch alle sieben Kugeln und zwei von den Karten mitgebracht. Die dritte wurde unglücklicherweise während des Kampfes zerstört."

„Das sind in der Tat gute Nachrichten. Guru, hilf mir bitte mich umzudrehen. Ich möchte gerne mit ihnen von Angesicht zu Angesicht sprechen." Guru ging sofort zu ihm, doch mit ihm kamen Piccolo und Goku und halfen den Sessel umzudrehen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln war auf dem Gesicht des Ältesten zu sehen, als er seine Besucher anschaute. „Dende, du bist gewachsen, genauso wie du, Gohan. Ihr habt euch alle verändert, doch das war zu erwarten. Und ich sehe, Ihr habt einige Zuwächse zu Eurer Mannschaft bekommen, Son Goku."

Goku nickte und winkte seinen Vater und Bulma zu ihnen herüber. „Das ist Bardock, mein totgeglaubter Vater. Er hat fünfundzwanzig Jahre lang in Friezas Kerker überlebt. Und meine Freundin Bulma Briefs, die von den Piraten entführt worden war."

„Es freut mich, Euch kennen zu lernen, Bardock, Lady Bulma", erkannte Saichourou den alten Saiyajin und die blauhaarige Frau mit einem kleinen Nicken an.

Bardock und Bulma neigten beide ihre Köpfe. „Ältester."

„Aber nun, setzt Euch bitte und erzählt mir von Eurer Reise", drängte der Älteste sie. „Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr habt viel erlebt und viel gelernt, sowohl über Eure Verbündeten als auch über Eure Feinde." Als er den letzten Teil sagte, warf er Goku einen kurzen Blick zu und Goku wurde an etwas erinnert, das Saichourou zu ihm gesagt hatte, bevor sie vor so vielen Wochen aufgebrochen waren.

_Seid nicht so hart mit dem Prinzen. Er ist nicht so wie Ihr denkt. Irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren ist etwas erwacht. Er hat angefangen, sich zu sorgen, obwohl er es sich selbst gegenüber noch nicht_ _zugeben will. Denkt daran, dass jede Person eine zweite Chance verdient._

Hatte der Älteste wirklich das erkannt, was die meisten seiner Freunde noch immer nicht sehen wollten? Er hatte Recht. Vegeta verdiente eine zweite Chance und Goku würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun um ihm diese Chance zu ermöglichen.

* * *

Es war am Morgen zwei Tage später, als alle, sogar Saichourou, am Hafen versammelt waren um sich von Son Goku und seiner Mannschaft zu verabschieden. Sie waren zwei Tage auf dieser Insel geblieben. Den ersten Tag hatten sie in Gurus Haus verbracht und alles erzählt, was bei ihnen geschehen war, seit sie Namek das letzte Mal verlassen hatten. Son Goku hatte dem Ältesten den Beutel mit den Kugeln und den verbleibenden zwei Kugeln gegeben, als er von dem Wunsch erzählte, denn sie benutzt hatten. Als er sie wieder in seinen Händen gehalten hatte, hatte Saichourou versprochen das gleiche zu tun wie seine Vorfahren und Krieger fortzuschicken, um die Dragonballs überall auf der Welt zu verteilen.

Am zweiten Tag, nachdem Saichourou darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie länger blieben als beim letzten Mal, hatte Nail sich einverstanden erklärt, ihnen die Stadt und die Region mit ihrer Natur zu zeigen. Dieses Mal hatten auch die anderen Mitglieder der Mannschaft, bis auf Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu, die sich willentlich bereit erklärt hatten, auf das Schiff und ihren Gefangenen aufzupassen, den Wunsch geäußert sie zu begleiten. Diese ungewöhnliche Gruppe, die aus mehreren Menschen, Saiyajins und einer Jinzoningen bestand, war froh, diese Möglichkeit zu bekommen.

An dem gleichen Abend, nachdem seine Männer wieder zum Schiff zurückgekehrt waren, waren Goku und seine Familie, sowie Bulma und Piccolo von Saichourou eingeladen worden, um mit ihm zu speisen. Geschichten wurden wieder erzählt und Zukunftspläne erläutert. Es war gut nach Mitternacht gewesen, als sie wieder zur Ouji zurückgekehrt waren.

Dende und Gohan hatten die letzten zwei Tage voll genutzt um die letzten wertvollen Stunden miteinander zu verbringen, bevor sie sich trennen mussten, da der junge Namekianer auf der Insel bleiben wollte. Während ihrer langen Reise waren die beiden Jungen sehr gute Freunde geworden und sich zu verabschieden würde für beide sehr hart werden, vielleicht für Gohan sogar ein wenig härter, da Dende auf dieser Insel Freunde in seinem Alter hatte und Gohans einziger Freund in dem Palast Piccolo war.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht hier bleiben möchtest, Piccolo?", fragte Dende den älteren Namekianer, als es Zeit wurde, dass die Mannschaft an Bord ging.

Piccolo nickte und warf Saichourou und seinem Bruder Nail, der auch gekommen war, einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Diese Insel ist nicht mehr mein Zuhause. Außerdem werde ich in der westlichen Hauptstadt viel mehr gebraucht. Die meisten Krieger dort sind wirklich erbärmlich."

Er hatte ein kleines Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er dieses sagte und Goku musste schmunzeln. „So schwer es mir auch fällt, es zuzugeben, aber Piccolo hat Recht. Menschen sind einfach nicht so stark wie zum Krieger ausgebildete Namekianer oder Saiyajins."

„Nun denn, Bruder", saget Nail, als er vortrat und ihm seine Hand entgegenstreckte. „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute."

„Danke", antwortete Piccolo und nahm die angebotene Hand. „Ich verspreche, ich werde eines Tages zu Besuch kommen, wenn ich hier willkommen bin."

Saichourou lächelte gütig, als er seinen Kopf ungläubig schüttelte. „Warum solltest du hier nicht willkommen sein, Piccolo? Du bist einer von uns. Egal was du sagst, diese Insel wird immer ein Zuhause für dich sein."

Währenddessen umarmten Gohan und Dende sich fest, vollkommen gleichgültig dem gegenüber, was die Erwachsenen von der Schau ihrer Zuneigung füreinander hielten. Dieses war immerhin das letzte Mal für eine scheinbar lange Zeit, bis die beiden Jungen sich wiedersehen würden.

„Du versprichst zu schreiben, ja?", fragte Dende den anderen Jungen mit Tränen in den Augen.

Gohan nickte eifrig und blinzelte seine eigenen Tränen fort. „Natürlich werde ich das. Und du versprichst mir, dass du uns irgendwann besuchst! Es gibt so viele Dinge und Orte, die ich dir zeigen muss!"

„Ich verspreche es", sagte Dende und die Freunde umarmten sich noch einmal, bevor Dende zu Saichourou zurücktrat und Gohan zu seinen Eltern.

„Son Goku", sagte Saichourou in seiner tiefen Stimme. „Ich habe etwas für Euch. Nail, würdest du bitte?" Der Namekianerkrieger ging auf Goku zu und gab ihm eine Steinkugel und eine der zwei Karten. Als der Saiyajin den Ältesten verwirrt anblickte, erklärte dieser weiter: „Das ist der Dragonball mit den vier Sternen. Ich glaube, dieser hält einen Erinnerungswert für Euch."

Goku blickte die Kugel in seinen Händen mit einem breiten Lächeln an. „Danke, Saichourou."

„Dafür nicht." Der Älteste erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich vertraue Euch auch eine der zwei verbliebenen Karten an. Wenn es jemanden gibt, den ich als würdig empfinde, um sicherzugehen, dass die Dragonballs nicht in falsche Hände geraten, dann seid Ihr es. Ihr seid wirklich ein guter Mann, Son Goku. Vergesst das bitte niemals."

Während er die Kugel und die Karte fest in seiner Hand hielt, als ob er dem Ältesten zeigen wollte, dass ihnen nichts geschehen würde, antwortete er mit einem liebevollen Lächeln zu ChiChi: „Keine Angst, ich werde es nicht vergessen."

Langsam wurden die letzten „Lebe wohls" ausgetauscht und Son Goku und seine Freunde gingen an Bord. Seine Mannschaft wusste, was zu tun war, als sie sofort anfingen zu arbeiten, um den Anker zu lichten und die Segel zu setzten. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung begann Krillin zu singen, wenn auch etwas falsch, während sie arbeiteten. Sie erkannten den Text schnell als ihre Version des altbekannten Heimkehr-Shanties ‚Rolling Home'.

_Dor fohr vun de Heimat mol so'n ohlen Kassen  
mit Namen heet he Kintoun  
dor weer bi Dag keen tid tom Brassen  
dat leet man all'ns bit Obends stohn_

Die anderen Seemänner warfen sich ein wissendes Grinsen zu, als sie beim Refrain mit einstimmten. Es war wahr, bemerkten sie. Sie fuhren endlich nach Hause.

_Rolling home, rolling home, rolling home across the sea__  
Rolling home to dear old homeland  
Rolling home, dear land to thee_

Mit dieser getragenen Musik im Hintergrund, wandten Goku, seine Familie, Bulma und Piccolo ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Namekianern zu, die am Kai standen und ihnen mit traurigen Blicken auf ihren Gesichtern nachsahen.

_Bi Dag dor kunn dat wein un blasen  
dor wör noch lang keen Hand anleggt  
doch so an'n Oben eben no veer Glasen  
denn wör de ganze Plünnkrom streckt_

_Rolling home, rolling home, rolling home across the sea__  
Rolling home to dear old homeland  
Rolling home, dear land to thee_

Gohan stand fast auf der Reling und winkte seinem Freund zu. Er rief nach ihm, um ihn an sein Versprechen zu erinnern. Seine Eltern winkten einfach und Piccolo nickte bloß zum Abschied.

_O Kintoun, du ole Kasten  
dit leed sall di een Denkmol sein  
bi Snee und Reg'n wascht Yamchu de Masten  
Un achtern suupt se unsen Kööm_

_Rolling home, rolling home, rolling home across the sea__  
Rolling home to dear old homeland  
Rolling home, dear land to thee_

Erst als der Hafen wirklich außer Sicht war, kam Gohan wieder runter. Er lächelte, doch seine Augen glänzten mit unvergossenen Tränen. Er war sich sicher, dass er seinen Freund irgendwann wiedersehen würde.

* * *

Son Goku grinste, als er es schaffte, dem Tritt auszuweichen, der nach ihm schlug. Sein Gegner stolperte ein wenig, erlangte jedoch schnell seine Fassung wieder und startete einen weiteren Angriff. Tenshinhan fluchte, als er schon wieder daneben schlug und wirbelte zu Goku herum, der ihn noch immer angrinste.

„Komm schon, Tenshinhan! Ist das alles, was du drauf hast?", verspottete Goku ihn.

„Du hast noch längst nicht alles gesehen", entgegnete Tenshinhan und stürzte sich auf seinen Freund. Goku wich seinen Angriffen fast ohne Probleme aus oder blockte sie, wobei das Grinsen nicht einmal sein Gesicht verließ. Das machte Spaß und gleichzeitig gab es einen riesigen Unterschied zu dem Trainingskampf von vor so vielen Wochen. Bis jetzt war es Goku noch immer schwergefallen, es zu glauben, doch er war wirklich sehr viel stärker geworden.

Yamchu seufzte, als er sich neben Chao-Zu und Krillin hinsetzte. Gohan und Bulma standen an der Seite und feuerten Goku an, während der Rest entweder faul an Deck saß oder unter Deck war, so wie ChiChi, nur dass sie sich nicht ausruhte sondern in der Kombüse ihr Mittag kochte. „Es scheint so, als ob Tenshinhan wirklich keine Chance gegen ihn hat. Goku ist zu stark geworden. Ich wage fast zu sagen, unschlagbar."

„Du könntest Recht haben", sagte Chao-Zu, ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sein bester Freund schon wieder verlor.

Tenshinhan wurde langsam frustriert. Nichts von dem, was er tat, funktionierte. Wenn er früher auch noch die geringste Chance gehabt hatte, zu siegen, verlor er nun spektakulär. Er stolperte zurück, als ein harter Tritt von Goku ihn am Bauch traf, doch er erholte sich schnell und schwang sofort seine Faust nach Gokus Kiefer und traf ihn.

Der Saiyajin sah den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein wenig verdutzt aus. Tenshinhan wollte diese Möglichkeit gerade nutzen, um einen weiteren Treffer zu landen, als er plötzlich zurück gegen die Reling geworfen wurde. Benommen setzte er sich auf und starrte den Mann vor sich an. Er hatte nur davon gehört, doch es mit seinen eigenen Augen zu sehen machte es endlich war. Die gleiche goldene Aura, die ihn schon auf Friezas Insel umgeben hatte, umhüllte ihn nun wieder und begann langsam zu verblassen, wobei sie einen goldhaarigen und grünäugigen Saiyajin zurückließ.

„Das ist... fantastisch", keuchte er, als er beinahe die Macht seines Freundes spüren konnte.

Son Goku hatte einen konzentrierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als er versuchte, die Macht festzuhalten, während er die erschrockenen Blicke, die die anderen ihm zuwarfen ignorierte. Er hatte ehrlich nicht erwartet, dass es funktionierte, da er es einfach nur hatte ausprobieren wollen, nachdem er die letzten paar Wochen über die Verwandlung nachgedacht hatte. Nenn es Eingebung, doch tief im Inneren hatte er gewusst, dass er es jetzt schaffen würde. Es war nur nötig, die Wut in seinem Körper zu konzentrieren und irgendwie brauchte er jetzt weniger Wut als damals bei seiner ersten Verwandlung.

Mit einem tiefen Atem, ließ er die Wut los und spürte, wie die Macht ihn verließ. Er hob seinen Kopf und grinste seine Freunde an, während er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte. „'tschuldigung. Ich hoffe, ich hab euch nicht zu sehr Angst eingejagt."

„Dad?", fragte Gohan neugierig. „War das der _Legendäre_?"

„Das war der _Legendäre_", antwortete Krillin an Gokus Stelle. Es befand sich ein ehrfürchtiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Das ist großartig, Goku! Glaubst du, du kannst das noch mal machen?"

„Ich glaube schon...", murmelte Goku und konzentrierte sich wieder.

Bulma konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen, als die Verwandlung ein zweites Mal innerhalb von wenigen Minuten stattfand. _Das_ war es, was Frieza besiegt hatte? _Das_ war der _Legendäre_? Das war unglaublich! Niemals zuvor hatte sie so etwas gesehen.

Plötzlich hielt sie inne, als ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. Konnte- konnte es sein?

„Essen ist fertig!", brüllte Chichi, noch immer mit einem Kochlöffel in ihrer Hand, als sie an Deck trat, doch verharrte, als sie Son Goku sah. Der Löffel fiel klappernd zu Boden. „G-Goku? Bist du das?"

Goku drehte seinen Kopf und als er den bestürzten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht sah, ließ er die Macht wieder los und wurde wieder normal. Ihr ein verlegenes Lächeln zuwerfend, sagte er: „Das war der _Legendäre_. Ich glaube, ich habe herausgefunden, wie man es kontrolliert."

„Warum musst du es kontrollieren können?", fragte ChiChi und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Frieza ist tot, deshalb brauchst du diese Macht nicht mehr. Und denk nicht mal daran, das Gohan beizubringen! Sobald wir wieder zu Hause sind, wird er wieder studieren, damit er ein Gelehrter werden kann. Und jetzt, kommt runter. Euer Mittag wird kalt."

„Nun, ich glaube, wir müssen uns mit unserem Mittag etwas beeilen", verkündete Krillin plötzlich mit einem breiten Grinsen, als er Goku das Fernglas gab, durch welches er gerade einen kurzen Blick geworfen hatte, als er geglaubt hatte, etwas am Horizont erkennen zu können. „Ich kann Land sehen."

Goku schaute hindurch, und dieses Mal, als er die Küste erkannte, lächelte er. „Wir sind zu Hause."

* * *

**A/N2: Falls ihr euch wundert, woher ich diesen Shanty kenne, ich singe seit etwa sieben Jahren im Husumer Shanty Chor. Wenn ihr neugierig seid, könnt ihr ja mal auf husumer-shanty-chor.de gehen, unsere Homepage. Dort unter CDs könnt ihr auch eine kleine Hörprobe von dem Originallied „Rolling Home" (Magelhan) finden. **

**LG **

**ChibiChibi **


	46. Ein herzliches Willkommen

**A/N: Oh, du hast ja so Recht, Mangafan, ich meine das, mit dem nichts verraten! Fiesgrins. Deswegen wird dieses Vorwort auch sehr kurz werden. Denn es steht jetzt wirklich nur noch ein richtiges Kapitel aus und der Epilog. Kann gar nicht glauben, dass es dann wirklich vorbei ist... Wenn ich bedenke, das Original hab ich im Februar 2002(!) angefangen und jetzt haben wir Oktober 2005! **

**Okay, will euch dann nicht länger aufhalten. Ich hoffe, dass Eure letzten Fragen im Laufe der letzten Kapitel beantwortet werden.**

**

* * *

Kapitel 45: Ein herzliches Willkommen**

Ein junger Soldat der königlichen Marine rannte durch die langen Korridore des Herrenhauses des Generals nachdem sein Vorgesetzter ihn mit den Abschiedsworten sich zu beeilen dorthin geschickt hatte. Er verfluchte die Götter dafür, als Schweiß an seinem Gesicht und seinem Rücken herunterlief und die blaue Uniform, die er während seines Dienstes tragen musste, durchtränkte. Warum musste das während seiner Schicht passieren? Warum hätte es nicht zwei Stunden früher passieren können, als er noch ohne Sorgen zu Hause gewesen war?

Das Leben war nicht gerecht, beschloss der Soldat, als er um eine weitere Ecker herumschlitterte und die Tür zum Büro des Generals am anderen Ende des Flures sah. Zumindest würde er, sobald er die Nachricht von seinem Vorgesetzten übermittelt hatte, wieder abhauen können. Er runzelte seine Stirn. Zumindest hoffte er das.

Endlich kam er am Ende des Flures an und riss die Tür offen, wobei er sämtlichen Takt, der ihm beigebracht wurde, wenn er Männer vom Stand des Generals traf, missachtete. „General Kaiou!", keuchte er, als er vor seinem Schreibtisch anhielt. „Da sind... da sind..."

General Kaiou blickte von dem Papierkram auf seinem Schreibtisch auf und starrte den zerzausten jungen Mann vor sich an. Etwas Ernstes musste geschehen sein. „Beruhigt Euch, Soldat", sagte er, als er von seinem Stuhl aufstand. „Was ist passiert?"

Der junge Soldat versuchte sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen und wischte mit seinem Handrücken den Schweiß von seiner Stirn. Erst nachdem er mehrmals tief durchgeatmet hatte, schaffte er es auszustoßen: „P-Piraten!"

* * *

Die Kutsche war in Rekordzeit fertig und beim Fort. General Kaiou konnte es nicht glauben. Piraten! Der letzte offene Angriff war aufgrund ihrer unglaublichen Verteidigung am Fort vor so vielen Jahren gewesen. Seit sie das letzte Piratenschiff direkt im Hafen versenkt hatten, bevor es überhaupt die Zeit gehabt hatte anzugreifen, hatte es kein weiteres gewagt, so einen Frontalangriff durchzuführen.

Kaiou war ganz und gar außer Atem, als er auf der Außenmauer des Forts ankam, gefolgt von dem jungen Mann, der ihm die Nachricht überbracht hatte. Nachdem er sich ein paar Sekunden erholt hatte, ging er auf den Leutnant im Dienst zu und hielt neben ihm an. „Wo ist es?"

„Dort drüben", informierte der Mann ihn und gab ihm ein Fernrohr. „Es kommt mit jeder Minute näher und ich vermute, dass es den Hafen innerhalb der nächsten dreißig Minuten erreichen wird."

Kaiou runzelte bedächtig die Stirn, als er durch das Fernrohr beobachtete, wie das dunkle Schiff auf sie zusegelte. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass das Schiff mit Piraten besetzt war, doch nicht nur mit irgendwelchen Piraten. Der Name des Schiffes sagte alles – _Ouji_. Der gefürchtete Pirat Vegeta war zurück.

Das musste bedeuten, dass Gokus Mission fehlgeschlagen war, bemerkte der General bestürzt. Am Horizont war kein weiteres Schiff zu sehen, keine Kintoun, die diesem Schiff folgte. Es war einfach nichts von seinem besten Seefahrer zu sehen und Kaiou war sich sicher, dass Goku alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, um Vegeta davon abzuhalten, die Westliche Hauptstadt zu erreichen. All dieses führte zu einem Schluss – etwas musste Son Goku und seiner Mannschaft zugestoßen sein, was hieß, dass sie entweder tot oder gefangen waren, obwohl Kaiou bezweifelte dass entweder Vegeta oder Frieza sie am Leben lassen würde.

Das war schrecklich.

„Sir?", fragte der junge Leutnant. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

Das Stirnrunzeln wurde von einem finsteren Blick ersetzt, als er überlegte, was als nächstes getan werden sollte. Er würde niemals Antworten über das, was geschehen war, bekommen, wenn sie das Schiff einfach versenkten. Und Antworten waren etwas, was er verzweifelt brauchte. Wenn eine Möglichkeit bestand, dass Son Goku noch lebte, musste er sie nutzen. Außerdem musste er sich auf das schlimmste vorbereiten.

Falls einer von ihnen an den Schatz der Macht gelangt war, hatten sie keine andere Wahl als gegen sie Krieg zu führen, mit hoffentlich so vielen Verbündeten wie möglich. Boten mussten zu den umliegenden Inseln und Ländern geschickt werden. Vielleicht, vielleicht, wenn sie alle zusammen arbeiteten, waren sie in der Lage, der Terrorherrschaft, die sie erwarten würde, ein Ende zu setzen.

„Bereit Euch darauf vor, anzugreifen", sagte Kaiou schließlich und senkte das Fernrohr einen Augenblick lang. „Versammelt Eure Männer und macht die Kanonen und andere Waffen fertig, doch wartet bis ihr angreift. Ich möchte Gefangene und keine Toten. Wenn es vermieden werden kann, das Schiff zu versenken, dann versucht es unter allen Umständen zu vermeiden. Schickt auch ein paar Eurer Männer zu dem Quai um die Piraten _willkommen zu heißen._ Oh, und Lord Briefs sollte davon sofort in Kenntnis gesetzt werden."

„Aye, Sir." Der Leutnant salutierte und begann sofort seinen Männern Befehle zu erteilen. Der junge Soldat, der auch schon der Bote zum General war, war ausgewählt worden die Nachricht der Bedrohung an Lord Briefs zu überbringen.

Jeder auf dem Fort eilte über die Mauern und ging in Position um darauf zu warten, dass die Ouji näher kam. Kaiou hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt und beobachtete mit wachsender Besorgnis wie das Schiff näher kam. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung. An Deck war keine Menschenseele zu sehen und er konnte aufgrund der großen Segel den Steuermann nicht erkennen. Keine blutdurstigen Piraten an Deck, die darauf warteten an Land zu gehen und das zu tun, was sie am besten konnten – plündern. Es waren an den Seiten des Schiffes keine Kanonen sichtbar, um sie anzugreifen.

„Was zum Teufel haben diese Piraten vor?", fragte Kaiou sich, als er sich ein wenig bewegte, um dem Kurs des Schiffes zu folgen. Sie hatten fast die Bucht erreicht und in weiteren zwanzig Minuten würden sie direkt im Hafen sein.

Wenn sie wirklich vorhatten die Stadt anzugreifen, mussten sie jetzt Vorbereitungen treffen. Die Kanonen mussten in Position gebracht werden und zumindest ein paar Mitglieder der Mannschaft mussten an Deck sein. Kaiou hatte einen Kloß in seinem Hals. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was vor sich ging. Warum unternahmen diese Piraten nichts?

Die Spannung am Fort war fast unerträglich. Die Soldaten um ihn herum, sowohl junge als auch alte, bekamen sichtlich ein wenig Angst. Sie alle hatten Gerüchte über Vegeta und seine Mannschaft gehört und keines dieser Gerüchte war im Geringsten beruhigend. Wie auch immer, während die älteren Soldaten geduldig darauf warteten, dass etwas geschah, bemerkte Kaiou, dass die jungen um ihn herum langsam unruhig wurden. Das war ziemlich verständlich, da das die erste richtige Bedrohung war, der sie sich stellen mussten.

Plötzlich konnte man im ganzen Fort ein ohrenbetäubendes _Bumm_ hören. Kaious Kopf wirbelte erschrocken herum, als eine Kanonenkugel vom Fort geschossen würde und ins Wasser krachte, etwa zwanzig Meter vor der Ouji. Der junge Soldat, der dafür verantwortlich gewesen war, war kreidebleich und hielt noch immer die glühende Fackel, mit der er aus Versehen die Zündschnur der Kanone angezündet hatte, als seine Angst die Oberhand gewonnen hatte, in der Hand.

„Ihr!", brüllte der Kaiou ihn an. „Weg von der Kanone und rein ins Fort! Jemand anderes soll seinen Platz einnehmen!"

Der junge Soldat nickte bloß und Kaiou konnte sehen, dass er zumindest ein bisschen glücklich darüber war, von der drohenden Gefahr wegzukommen, obwohl er für sein Verhalten später streng bestraft werden würde. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer wandte Kaiou seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Ouji zu.

Wie auch immer, als er jetzt durch das Fernrohr blickte, konnte er an Deck des Schiffes etwas Bewegung sehen. Ein junger Mann mit schulterlangem blonden Haar ging jetzt zum Bug und blickte zur Stadt. Er war nicht groß, soweit Kaiou es erkennen konnte, und schien ziemlich schwach zu sein. Doch er wusste, dass das Aussehen täuschen könnte. Es würde ihnen nicht gut tun, ihre Gegner zu unterschätzen, besonders nicht in so einer Situation.

Der General wartete zwei unendlich lange Minuten darauf, dass etwas geschah, doch der blonde Pirat tauschte nur ein paar Worte mit jemandem aus, der in der Tür stand und zu dem der Blick versperrt war. „Sie werden uns hier nicht angreifen", murmelte er schließlich. Er senkte das Fernrohr, obwohl er jetzt riskierte, etwas das auf dem Schiff geschah, zu verpassen, und rief: „Mehr Männer zu dem Quai!" Der Leutnant wiederholte seine Worte und befahl einigen seiner Männer beim Fort zu bleiben, während der Rest die Steintreppen hinuntereilte und ihre Pferde bestieg, um zum Quai zu reiten.

Kaiou selbst war auch auf dem Weg zu seiner Kutsche. Er wollte anwesend sein, wenn die Piraten ankamen.

* * *

Die Wartezeit war quälend lang, obwohl es nur wenige Minuten waren, bis das Schiff in Schussweite der Gewehre der Soldaten kam. Die Soldaten standen oder knieten am Quai, mit General Kaiou und dem Leutnant zwischen ihnen, bereit anzugreifen.

Jedoch waren noch immer keine Kanonen zu sehen, obwohl sich nun ein paar mehr Leute an Deck herumtrieben, doch da er das Fernrohr im Fort gelassen hatte, konnte Kaiou keinen von ihnen erkennen. Doch die Abwesenheit der Waffen kam ihm merkwürdig vor.

Die Ouji kam näher und näher, doch sobald sie nahe genug dran war um jemanden an Deck zu erkennen, war wieder keiner zu sehen. Kaiou hob langsam seine Hand, das Signal für die Soldaten den Angriff vorzubereiten, als das emporragende Schiff direkt vor ihnen zum stehen kam. Der General versuchte den Kloß in seiner Kehle herunterzuschlucken und wollte gerade einigen Soldaten befehlen an Bord zu gehen, wenn etwas wirklich Unerwartetes geschah.

General Kaiou konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als ein kleiner Mann über die Reling am Bug sprang und ein dickes Tau fing, das zu ihm heruntergeworfen wurde um es an einem Poller festzubinden. „K-Krillin?", stotterte er überrascht. Der kleine Seemann und beste Freund von Goku war die letzte Person, die er erwartet hätte, besonders auf der _Ouji_.

„General", erkannte der Seefahrer ihn schnell mit einem Grinsen an, als er an den fassungslosen Soldaten zum anderen Ende des Schiffes vorbeiging. „Hey, Yamchu! Wirf mir das andere zu!" Sicher genug erschien der andere bekannte Seemann aus Son Gokus Mannschaft am Heck des Schiffes und ließ ein weiteres dickes Tau in Krillins Hände fallen. „Danke!"

Das musste ein Traum sein, beschloss Kaiou schnell und senkte vorsichtig seine Hände, um sich die Augen zu reiben. „General?", fragte der junge Leutnant um seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Wie lauten Eure Befehle?"

Als er wieder seine Augen öffnete und sah, dass die zwei Männer noch dort waren, räusperte der General sich und antwortete: „Legt die Waffen nieder. Diese Männer sind keine Piraten." Ein schmales Grinsen zog an seinen Lippen. Nein, diese Männer waren keine Piraten. Seine Augen wanderten zu der Mitte des Schiffes, wo Yamchu jetzt eine Planke auf den Quai niederließ. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis er Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu sah, doch Goku war noch immer nirgends zu sehen. Sein Herz sank ein wenig, als er schon das schlimmste befürchtete, doch die Mannschaft war so gut gelaunt. Wenn Son Goku wirklich tot war, würden sie sich nicht so verhalten.

Plötzlich sah er etwas wild abstehendes schwarzes Haar, doch wieder war es nicht Goku, obwohl dieser Mann eine bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit mit dem jungen Seefahrer hatte, trotz der Tatsache, dass er scheinbar älter war als Goku.

Verdammt! Wo war er?"

Wie auch immer, egal wie sehr er sich auch darauf freute, Son Goku wiederzusehen, so fürchtete er auch ihr Zusammentreffen, da er sich nur allzu gut an die barschen Worte von vor wenigen Monaten erinnerte, als sie das letzte Mal miteinander gesprochen hatten. Sie hatten sich nicht gerade unter den besten Umständen getrennt. Er fragte sich, ob der Seefahrer, sein bester Mann, noch immer den Dienst quittieren wollte oder seine Entscheidung geändert hatte. Oder noch wichtiger, ob es eine Möglichkeit gab, ihre Freundschaft zu retten.

„General Kaiou", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Lord Briefs nun mit mehr Soldaten hinter ihm stand. „Was bedeutet all das hier? Einer Eurer Männer informierte mich von einem Piratenangriff. Aber ich—"

„Daddy?"

Beide Männer sahen zum Schiff auf und beide konnten ihren Augen nicht trauen. Dort, an Deck, mit ihren Händen fest die Reling umklammernd, stand Bulma mit einem weiten Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Bulma?", fragte Lord Briefs, der weder seinen Augen noch Ohren richtig traute.

„Daddy!" Bulma rannte über die Planke an Land und, die gesamte Etikette, die sie jemals gelernt hatte ignorierend, warf sie ihre Arme um den Hals ihres Vaters und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem teuren Hemd. Sie spürte, wie Tränen an ihren Wangen herunterliefen, doch es war ihr egal. Sie war zurück. Sie war endlich zu Hause.

Kaiou beobachtete das Wiedersehen gefühlvoll. Er war glücklich, dass Lady Bulma zurück und offensichtlich unverletzt war. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zum Schiff und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er den Jungen sah, der als nächstes, gefolgt von seiner Mutter, die Planke herunterging. War das wirklich Gohan? Das letzte Mal, als er ihn gesehen hatte, war gewesen, als die Kintoun von diesem Hafen aufgebrochen war um den Saiyajins zu folgen. Er hatte sich seitdem sehr verändert. Erst einmal war er in den vergangenen Monaten gewachsen und dann hatte sich auch etwas in seiner Haltung verändert. Doch er konnte nicht sagen was.

„General", sagte Lady ChiChi lächelnd und machte vor ihm einen Knicks. „Es ist schön, Euch wiederzusehen."

„Es ist mir eine Freude, Euch wiederzusehen", antworte Kaiou mit einem Lächeln. „Euch auch, junger Gohan. Ich bin froh, dass es Euch beiden gut geht. Aber darf ich fragen, wo Son Goku ist?"

„Ich bin hier." Kaiou blickte auf und sah, wie Son Goku die Planke herunterging, gefolgt von dem älteren Mann, der ihm so ähnlich sah. Der junge Seefahrer lächelte nicht, als er ihn anschaute. Anscheinend hatte Gokus Wut auf ihn über die letzten Monate nicht abgenommen. „General, darf ich Euch meinen Vater, Bardock, vorstellen?"

„D-dein V-Vater?", stotterte der General, der von dieser Offenbarung vollkommen überrascht wurde. Doch nun, da er es wusste, war die Ähnlichkeit wirklich unheimlich und er war ein Narr gewesen, es nicht sofort erkannt zu haben. Wenn dieser Mann jünger gewesen wäre, hätte man ihn und Goku für Zwillinge halten können. Das Gesicht des Mannes war ein wenig eingefallen, wurde jedoch von einem freundlichen Lächeln erhellt. „Es tut mir Leid, ich habe meine Manieren vergessen. Es ist mir eine Freude, Euch kennen zu lernen."

„Die Freude ist ganz meine", entgegnete Bardock und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. Endlich traf der Saiyajin denjenigen, der auf seinen Sohn so großen Einfluss, doch ihn gleichzeitig verletzt hatte, indem er ihm seine Herkunft vorenthalten hatte. Bardock wusste nicht, ob er Gokus Wut auf diesen Mann teilen sollte, immerhin war sein Sohn zu dem Mann, der er jetzt war, zumindest teilweise durch den General geworden. Er müsste ihn ein bisschen besser kennen lernen um sein eigenes Urteil zu fällen. „Ich habe viel von Euch gehört und wollte Euch danken, dass ihr geholfen habt, meinen Sohn großzuziehen. Er ist unter Eurer Anleitung ein großartiger Mann geworden."

Kaiou war ein wenig verlegen, als er die Hand des anderen Mannes schüttelte, doch Goku unterbrach sie schnell. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dafür jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist. Piccolo, Tenshinhan, bringt ihn herunter!"

Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, wurde General Kaiou vollkommen überrumpelt. Seine Augen weiteten sich komisch, als er sah, wie der Namekianer und der junge Mann niemand geringeren als den gefürchteten Piraten Vegeta die Planke herunterführten. Die Hände des Piraten waren vor ihm gefesselt, doch ansonsten ging er ohne Aufstand mit ihnen. Das Gesicht des Saiyajins war eine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit, als seine Augen über die versammelten Soldaten wanderten und auf ihm ruhten. Kaiou bemerkte, dass Lady Bulma die Umarmung ihres Vaters verlassen hatte und den Saiyajin nun mit Sorge in ihren Augen anblickte.

Der General schüttelte seinen Kopf ganz eben. Es schien so, als ob Son Goku ihm eine lange Erklärung schuldete.

„General, ich überlasse hiermit den Piraten Vegeta in Eurem Gewahrsam und bitte Euch, dass er für seine Verbrechen vor Gericht gestellt wird", sagte Goku ruhig, als seine Freunde mit ihrem Gefangenen neben ihm anhielten. Irgendwie, selbst nachdem er akzeptiert hatte was er war, konnte er es noch nicht in sich finden, General Kaiou dafür zu vergeben, dass er ihm seine Herkunft verheimlicht hatte. „Wie auch immer, es gibt noch einige Dinge, über die ich mit Euch und Lord Briefs sprechen muss, bezüglich sowohl meiner Mission als auch Vegeta."

„Na gut! Soldaten, nehmt diesen Mann in Verwahrung und bring ihn zu dem Fort. Ich werde morgen einen Termin für die Verhandlung verkünden."

„Entschuldigt mich, General", sagte der junge Leutnant plötzlich und seine Stimme klang gehässig. „Warum hängen wir ihn nicht einfach ohne Verhandlung? Wir wissen alle, was für schreckliche Dinge dieser Pirat getan hat. Ich glaube ehrlich nicht, dass eine Verhandlung notwendig ist."

Kaiou erschien einen Moment lang bedächtig, als er offensichtlich über die Worte des Leutnants nachdachte, bist er sich schließlich fragend seinem besten Mann zuwandte. Er war sich sicher, dass Goku ihn nicht ohne einen triftigen Grund um so etwas bitten würde. „Son Goku?"

„Die Verhandlung wird notwendig sein", sagte der Seefahrer bloß und warf dem Leutnant und General Kaiou einen harten Blick zu.

Nickend sagte Kaiou: „Gut. Es wird eine Verhandlung geben. Soldaten, führt ihn zum Fort ab! Aber," fuhr er fort, als er nun Goku seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit zuwandte, während einige Soldaten auf Tenshinhan und Piccolo zugingen, um sie von ihrer _Last_ zu erleichtern und führten den Piraten fort. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte er wieder erschrocken, wie Lady Bulma jeder Bewegung des Piraten mit offensichtlicher Sorge um ihn in ihren Augen folgte. „Du und ich, Goku, wir müssen miteinander reden."

„Einverstanden", stimmte Goku zu. „Aber darf ich Euch erst darum bitten, dass für ChiChi und Gohan eine Eskorte zum Haus ihres Vaters organisiert wird? Ich bin mir sicher, er wird sich freuen sie wiederzusehen. Außerdem muss ein Bote zu Muten Roshi entsandt werden. Krillin wird einen Gast mitbringen, wenn er zurückkehrt."

Kaiou folgte Gokus Blick und sah schließlich, dass eine weitere Person die Planke herunterschritt – es war der gleiche blonde Mann, den er zuvor durch das Fernrohr gesehen hatte, nur dass es kein Mann war, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte, sondern eine Frau in Männerkleidung.

„Ihr Name ist Juuhachigiou und sie half uns im Kampf gegen Friezas Soldaten. Ich habe sie eingeladen, beim Herren der Schildkröten zu leben bis sie bereit ist, sich in der Westlichen Hauptstadt niederzulassen. Ich bin mir sicher, es wird Muten Roshi nichts ausmachen."

Der General, der Gokus Gedankengang gefolgt war, erlaubte ein listiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er die junge Frau wieder anblickte. „Du hast Recht. Es wird ihm sicherlich nichts ausmachen." Goku wollte gerade das Grinsen erwidern, doch verwandelte es schnell in ein Stirnrunzeln. Als er dieses bemerkte, räusperte Kaiou sich und sagte: „Nun denn, lass uns zu meinem Haus zurückkehren. Dort können wir über das, was geschehen ist, sprechen. Ich glaube deine Mannschaft wird den Rest ohne dich schaffen?"

„Ich bin mir sicher", antwortete Goku bloß. „Krillin! Du hast die Verantwortung!"

„Aye, Käpt'n!", rief Krillin grinsend mit einem spottenden Salut.

Es wurde schnell eine Eskorte für ChiChi organisiert und der gleiche junge Soldat, der schon den ganzen Tag lang Bote gewesen war, wurde zu Muten Roshi geschickt, um ihn von der Rückkehr von Goku und seiner Mannschaft und von seinem Gast in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Als General Kaiou zu seiner Kutsche ging, verabschiedete sich Goku schnell von ChiChi und Gohan, mit dem Versprechen, dass er sie an diesem Abend besuchen kommen würde und wies seinen Vater dann an, ihm zu folgen. Auf den fragenden Blick das Generals sagte Goku bloß: „Es wird Dinge geben, die er besser erklären kann als ich. Entweder kommt er mit oder ich bleibe hier." Die leichte Wut, die durch das Ultimatum seines besten Mannes hervorgerufen wurde, unterdrückend, gab Kaiou schließlich nach und erlaubte Bardock, sie zu begleiten.

„Goku!", rief ihm Bulma plötzlich nach und rannte auf die Kutsche zu, gerade als er einsteigen wollte. Sie warf einen besorgen Blick über ihre Schulter, dorthin, wo die Soldaten mit Vegeta verschwunden waren, und wrang nervös mit ihren Händen.

Der Seemann verstand sie, bevor sie überhaupt sprach und warf ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu, als er sagte: „Keine Angst, Bulma. Ich werde alles tun, was ich kann. Ich verspreche es. Geh jetzt einfach nach Hause und verbringe etwas Zeit mit deinen Eltern. Ich sehe dich später, in Ordnung?" Nickend trat Bulma zurück und erlaubte Goku in die Kutsche zu steigen, wo er sich neben seinem Vater hinsetzte. Nachdem sie ihm kurz zugewinkt hatte, ging sie zu ihrem Vater zurück und wartete darauf, mit ihm nach Hause zurückzukehren.

Der General seufzte einmal tief, als sich die Kutsche auf den Weg zu seinem Herrenhaus machte. Dieser Tag versprach sicherlich interessant zu werden.

* * *

Und interessant war er sicherlich, dachte Kaiou, als Goku Stunden später mit seiner Geschichte fertig war. Er ließ sich gegen seine Rückenlehne sinken, als er ein paar ruhige Momente brauchte, um alles zu verarbeiten, was er gerade gehört hatte. Nein, beschloss er schnell. Interessant war nicht stark genug um die Geschehnisse der letzten Monate zu beschreiben.

Unglaublich passte da schon eher.

Legenden erwiesen sich als wahr. Unbesiegbare Gegner erwiesen sich als besiegbar. Kleine Jungen wurden zu Kriegern. Totgeglaubte Männer waren am Leben. Tote Leute wurden durch Magie ins Leben zurückgeholt. Saiyajins waren nicht immer böse gewesen. Piraten wurden zu Verbündeten. Und adlige Ladies verliebten sich in Piraten.

Irgendwie war das falsch. Aber, laut Goku und Bardock, war all das die Wahrheit. Und es bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du auf eine Verhandlung bestehst?", fragte Kaiou schließlich. „Weil du glaubt, dass Vegeta ein guter Mann sein kann?"

„Weil ich _weiß_, dass er ein guter Mann sein Kann", widersprach Goku einfach. „Bulma weiß es und ich vertraue ihrem Urteil. General, Ihr wart nicht dort gewesen, Ihr habt nicht das gesehen, was ich gesehen habe. Bitte, erlaubt mir, in der Verhandlung für ihn zu sprechen."

General Kaiou betrachtete den Seemann bedächtig. Er hatte Gokus Instinkten einst vertraut, doch das, das war heikel. Egal was er sagte, Vegeta war noch immer ein Pirat und ein sehr gefährlicher noch dazu. Jeder fürchtete ihn. Goku selbst hatte ihn vor wenigen Monaten noch töten wollen. Doch obwohl Goku ihm gerade von seiner Mission erzählt hatte, mit Bardocks Hilfe, um etwas mehr über die Saiyajins und Friezas schrecklichen Einfluss auf sie zu erklären, konnte er seine Gründe nicht nachvollziehen.

Aber vielleicht hatte Goku Recht – er musste dort gewesen sein, um ihn zu verstehen. Er vertraute Goku genug um zu wissen, dass der Seefahrer nicht ohne wirklich gute Gründe so einen Sinneswandel gehabt haben konnte. Und hatte der Seemann ihm nicht immer und immer wieder bewiesen, dass sich Leute ändern konnten? Eigentlich hatten alle Mitglieder seiner Mannschaft einmal oder mehrmals in ihrem Leben gegen das Gesetz verstoßen und was war jetzt aus ihnen geworden? Ehrenhafte und treue hart arbeitende Männer.

„Kakarotto hat Recht", entschloss sich Bardock schließlich einzuwerfen. Er konnte den Widerwillen des Generals verstehen, doch wie sein Sohn es schon gesagt hatte – er war nicht dort gewesen. „Der Prinz kann sich ändern und er hat sich bereits geändert, mit Bulmas Hilfe. Sie hat ihm etwas gezeigt, was ihm noch niemals jemand zuvor gezeigt hatte – Liebe, Mitgefühl... Ihr dürft nicht vergessen, dass er unter Friezas Schreckensherrschaft aufgewachsen ist. Er kannte nur Hass, Verzweiflung und Rache. Sein Vater hatte ihn betrogen, daher kannte er kein Vertrauen. Aber er lernt, das sehe ich. Verdient nicht jeder eine zweite Chance?"

„Gut", gab Kaiou schließlich mit einem weiteren tiefen Seufzer nach. „Du darfst für ihn sprechen. Obwohl ich nicht sicher bin, ob es etwas nützt. Die Richter wissen, was er getan hat und ich bezweifle, dass das, was du ihnen erzählen wirst, irgendetwas ändern wird. Ich fürchte für Euch und Lady Bulma, dass Vegetas Leben verwirkt ist. Die einzige Möglichkeit, dass die Richter dir zuhören könnten, wäre, wenn du ihnen von deinem Sieg über—"

„Nein", fiel Goku ihm ins Wort und schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf. „Was ich Euch über meinen Kampf gegen Frieza erzählt habe, oder noch wichtiger, alles, was Ihr gerade gehört habt, wird diesen Raum nicht verlassen. Die Macht der Dragonballs muss geheim gehalten werden. Niemand darf es wissen oder die Geschichte wird sich wiederholen. Und ich will weder das Ansehen noch den Ruhm für den Sieg über Frieza. Das einzige, was ich jetzt möchte, ist mit ChiChi und Gohan ein normales Leben zu führen. Versprecht mir, dass Ihr niemandem davon oder von Gohans Kampf gegen Cell erzählen werdet. Es ist mir egal, ob dieser Satan behauptet, sie besiegt zu haben, mir ist nur meine Familie wichtig."

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist..."

„Das ist es...", antwortete der Seemann streng.

Mit einem Nicken flüsterte Kaiou: „Und so soll es sein. Aber wenn Ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich möchte jetzt gerne etwas alleine sein. Du hast mir viele Dinge erzählt, Son Goku, und ich muss über sie nachdenken. Ich werde dich morgen über den Termin der Verhandlung in Kenntnis setzen. Falls du es wünschst, hier zu bleiben, ist dein altes Zimmer für dich fertig, genauso wie ein Zimmer für deinen Vater. Natürlich verstehe ich es, wenn du ChiChi sehen möchtest, immerhin wird sie, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, deine Ehefrau werden."

„Ich weiß nicht, was mein Vater möchte, aber ich werde höchstwahrscheinlich im Haus von Gyuu Mao bleiben, natürlich nur, wenn ChiChis Vater es erlaubt."

Bardock lächelte seinen Sohn bloß an, bevor er sich dem General zuwandte und antwortete: „Ich schätze Eure Gastfreundschaft und wenn es kein zu großer Aufwand ist, wäre ich froh, erst einmal hier bleiben zu können. So schwer es mir auch fällt, es zuzugeben, aber ich bin immer noch nicht ganz bei Kräften und könnte ein wenig Ruhe vertragen."

„Natürlich", sagte Kaiou. „Jemand wird Euch Euer Zimmer zeigen. Vielleicht, wenn Ihr euch ausgeruht habt, könnten wir heute Abend zusammen dinieren?"

„Das wäre überaus freundlich. Kakarotto, ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, alleine zum Palast des Lords zu reiten?"

„Überhaupt nicht, Vater. Ich werde dich morgen sehen. General", sagte Goku mit einer kurzen formellen Verbeugung, bevor er das Büro des Generals verließ. Bevor er jedoch die Tür hinter sich schloss, wandte er sich noch einmal seinem Vater zu. „Oh, Vater, bevor ich es vergesse... Morgen wirst noch einen meiner besten Freunde treffen... Du wirst sie mögen, da bin ich mir sicher."

* * *

Goku lächelte, als der charakteristische Geruch von Stroh und Pferden seine Nase erreichte. Es war wirklich schön, wieder zu Hause zu sein, dachte er liebevoll, als er von einer bestimmten Box stehen blieb. „Hey, altes Mädchen!", rief er grinsend. „Wie geht's?"

Ein tiefes Schnauben erreichte seine Ohren, als ein weißes Ohr sich zu ihm drehte, doch ansonsten reagierte seine treue Stute nicht. Stattdessen wandte sie ihm nur ihr Hinterteil zu und ignorierte ihn vollständig, als sie glücklich auf etwas Heu herumkaute.

„Och, komm schon", sagte Goku mit einem kleinen Schmollen. „Es war noch nicht mal so lange. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich nicht verabschiedet habe, aber es war dringend gewesen, wirklich! Ich hatte keine andere Wahl!" Noch immer keine Reaktion von dem Pferd. Goku seufzte ein wenig und schaute sich um, als er offensichtlich nach etwas suchte. Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten, als er die Karotten in einem Eimer liegen sah. Er bückte sich um eine der Karotten herauszuholen und hielt sie in die Box. „Chikyuu, hey... Ich verspreche, ich werde sobald nicht wieder gehen. Vielleicht sogar niemals. Schau her, ich will nicht mehr zu See fahren. Ich werde ein neues Leben hier in der Westlichen Hauptstadt beginnen. Glaub mir", fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu, „du wirst so viel von mir zu sehen bekommen, dass du dir bald wünschen wirst, dass ich wieder fort bin."

Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht weitete sich, als die Stute endlich ihren Kopf hob und ihn ihm zuwandte, als ob er sie mit seinen Worten besänftigt hatte. Oder vielleicht war es auch nur der Geruch der Karotte, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit erlangt hatte. Goku wusste es nicht, aber eigentlich wollte er lieber glauben, dass Chikyuu jedes Wort verstand, das er sagte. Schließlich drehte sie sich ganz um, lief auf ihn zu und schnüffelte vorsichtig an der Karotte, bevor sie sie begierig verschlang.

Lachend klopfte er ihren Hals. „Ich wusste, du kannst nicht böse auf mich bleiben. Komm schon, was meinst du? Bist du bereit für einen Ritt zum Palast des Lords?"

Ein weiteres Schnauben, dieses Mal viel optimistischer als zuvor, und Chikyuu begann ihn mit ihren sanften Nüstern zu schubsen, damit er sich beeilte. Goku schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, als er ihren Sattel holte und seine Stute für den Ritt fertig machte.

„Das habe ich mir doch gedacht", sagte er, während er den Sattelgurt um ihren Bauch befestigte. „Wie auch immer, ich wollte dich bitten, dich morgen von deiner besten Seite zu zeigen, weil ich dich nämlich meinem Vater vorstellen möchte. Ja, meinem Vater", wiederholte her, als er dachte, dass Chikyuu ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zugeworfen hatte. „Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst ihn mögen."

Nur wenige Minuten später führte Goku seine zuverlässige Stute aus den Stallungen heraus und stieg auf. Er stieß ihr sanft mit seinen Hacken in den Bauch und mit einem lauten Zungenschnalzen war er endlich wieder in der Lage die Freiheit zu erleben, durch die Straßen und entlang den Wegen, die zum Palast des Lords führten, zu jagen.

* * *

Der Ritt zum Palast war kein langer und bald saß Goku in dem bequemen Sessel im Salon, zusammen mit Lord Briefs, der vorsichtig an seiner Tasse Tee schlürfte. Der Diener hatte gerade das Zimmer verlassen und seitdem lag ein unangenehmes Schweigen über sie, bis der Lord plötzlich seine dampfende Tasse auf den kleinen Holztisch vor sich stellte und sprach.

„Ich hatte am Quai nie die Möglichkeit erhalten mich zu bedanken", sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln unter seinem dicken grauen Schnurrbart. „Ich danke Euch, Son Goku, dafür, dass Ihr meine Tochter zurückgebracht habt, unverletzt, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Meine Frau und ich, wir können nicht sagen, wie glücklich wir sind, Bulma wieder zu Hause zu haben."

„Ich hatte versprochen, dass ich sie zurückbringen werde", antwortete Goku und erwiderte das Lächeln, wenn auch etwas gezwungen. Anscheinend hatte Bulma ihren Eltern nichts von ihrem Tod erzählt, was irgendwie verständlich war. Nun war er froh, dass er dem General das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, dass das, was er ihm erzählt hatte, ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte. Zu hören dass die geliebte und einzige Tochter gestorben war, musste verheerend sein, selbst wenn sie wieder ins Leben zurückgebracht wurde. „Und Ihr wisst, dass ich dazu neige, meine Versprechen zu halten."

„Ich weiß, dass Ihr das tut", entgegnete Lord Briefs, noch immer lächelnd. „Aber Ihr könnt einem Vater nichts dafür vorwerfen, sich Sorgen zu machen. Ich weiß, dass Bulma eine unabhängige junge Frau ist und stärker ist, als man annehmen könnte. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie an Eurer Seite und der Seite Eurer Männer bei Friezas Palast gekämpft hat und dass sie in Verteidigung getötet hat. Das ist eine bemerkenswerte Leistung für eine Frau, besonders für eine Frau ihres Standes, doch trotzdem, diese Kraft und ihr sturer Zug ist das, was mir am meisten Sorgen bereitet. Ich hatte immer befürchtet, dass es sie dazu treiben könnte, verantwortungslos und unvernünftig zu handeln, und ich hatte Recht behalten. Erzählt mir, Son Goku", sagte er nun, als er den Seemann mit einem ganz und gar ernsten Gesichtsausdruck anblickte. „Sagt meine Tochter die Wahrheit? Hat dieser Pirat wirklich an Eurer Seite gekämpft und Euch geholfen, die Insel zu verlassen?"

Goku seufzte, als er wahrheitsgemäß antwortete: „Vegeta kämpfte gegen Frieza, ja, und er führte uns zu seinem Schiff, damit wir die Insel verlassen konnten. Die gesamte Zeit nach dem Kampf hat er uns keinen Ärger bereitet."

„Wisst Ihr, was der Grund für sein Verhalten sein könnte?"

Der Seemann schaute den Lord an, durch diese Frage erschrocken. Er kannte den Grund, zumindest glaubte er standhaft den Grund zu wissen, aber er wusste nicht, ob er es ihm wirklich erzählen sollte. Hatte Bulma ihm bereits von ihren Gefühlen für den Piraten erzählt? Goku wünschte, er wüsste es, doch letztendlich hatte er keine andere Wahl als die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Ich glaube... Nein, ich weiß, dass Vegeta Gefühle für Eure Tochter hat. Er... sorgt sich um sie... mindestens. Wenn nicht sogar mehr, obwohl er es nicht offen zeigt. Er half uns wegen ihr. Er hat sich wegen ihr _geändert_. Bulma half ihm, ein besserer Mann zu werden."

Lord Briefs ruhte seinen Kopf an der Rückenlehne mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf seinen Lippen. „Also ist es wahr. Ich wollte Bulma nicht glauben, als sie behauptete, sie und dieser Pirat wären _Geliebte_. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie sich in diesen Mann verliebt hat und dass er ihre Gefühle erwidert. Sie bat mich, ihn zu verschonen—"

„Genauso wie ich es tue", schnitt Goku ihm sanft das Wort ab. „Ich weiß, dass muss für Euch ein großer Schock sein, doch ich habe gesehen, wie Bulma und Vegeta miteinander umgingen. Da ist definitiv etwas zwischen ihnen und ich wage zu sagen, dass es sogar Liebe sein könnte. Wie ich Euch bereits erzählt habe, hat sich Vegeta zum Guten geändert. Ich habe es bereits zu General Kaiou gesagt und ich werde auch zu Euch sagen, dass Vegeta ein guter Mann sein kann, wenn er eine zweite Chance bekommt. Und ich habe Bulma versprochen, dass ich alles tun werde um ihm zu helfen, diese zweite Chance zu bekommen und Ihr wisst, dass—"

„Ihr dazu neigt, Eure Versprechen zu halten, ich weiß...", antwortete er müde und senkte seinen Blick. „Aber Ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich, dass mein Einfluss auf die Richter minimal ist. Ich kann ihre Entscheidungen nur außer Kraft setzen, wenn ein wichtiger Grund vorliegt."

„Ist das Glück Eurer Tochter kein wichtiger Grund?"

Der Lord hob seinen Kopf und traf Gokus entschlossenen Blick mit müden Augen, bevor er wegschaute und wieder ein unangenehmes Schweigen über sie kam.

* * *

„Kümmere dich gut um sie", sagte Goku zu dem Stalljungen, der ihm Chikyuu im Landhaus von Gyuu Mao, dem Rinderteufel, der seinen Namen durch seine große Rinderherde bekommen hatte, abnahm. Der Junge nickte ihm mit einem weiten Lächeln zu und Goku ging dann über den Innenhof zur Vordertür.

Er klopfte zweimal und kurz darauf wurde sie von einem der Dienstmädchen geöffnet. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie die Tür weiter öffnete und ihn hineinwinkte. „Guten Tag, Mr. Son. Der Herr und seine Tochter erwarten Euch bereits. Folgt mir bitte."

Goku bot ihr ein Kopfnicken und ein Lächeln als Begrüßung, bevor er ihr durch die langen Flure des kleinen Herrenhauses in den Salon folgte, wo Gyuu Mao und ChiChi saßen und miteinander redeten. Beide schauten auf, als das Dienstmädchen seine Ankunft verkündete und ChiChi rannte sofort auf ihn zu und in seine Arme.

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragte sie lächelnd, als sie seine Hand nahm. Goku verspannte sich ein wenig bei dieser offenen Schau ihrer Zuneigung vor ihrem Vater, da es noch nicht einmal offiziell war, dass sie vorhatten zu heiraten. Zumindest nicht soweit er wusste. Es lag noch immer ein Hindernis vor ihm – die Erlaubnis ihres Vaters. „Hast du mit dem General und Lord Briefs gesprochen?"

Nickend antwortete Goku: „Das habe ich. Ich habe sogar kurz mit Bulma gesprochen. Sie verstand dass ich hierher kommen wollte, deshalb haben wir nicht lange geredet. Gyuu Mao, es ist schön, Euch wiederzusehen", begrüßte er schließlich den großen Mann, der in der Zwischenzeit von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden war.

„Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen, Sohn. Ich habe gehört, dass du während deiner Mission große Dinge getan hast", sagte der Rinderteufel in seiner dröhnenden Stimme. „ChiChi hat mir alles erzählt! Das Biest besiegt! Das ist wirklich eine große Leistung! Du hast die Welt von dem schrecklichsten Tyrannen befreit, der jemals existiert hat."

„Danke", sagte der Seefahrer. „Aber ich wünsche, dass mein Sieg über Frieza ein Geheimnis bleibt. Ich möchte den Ruhm wirklich nicht. Alles was ich jetzt nach den vergangenen Monaten möchte, ist Normalität."

„Natürlich, natürlich... Meine Lippen sind versiegelt. Aber nun glaube ich, wolltest du mich etwas fragen?"

„Wa—?" Goku schaute zu ChiChi, die nun seine Hand losließ und mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zu ihrem Vater hinüberging. „Es tut mir Leid. Wie bitte?"

Das gleiche Grinsen war auf Gyuu Maos Gesicht, als er sagte: „Nun, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, bist du der Vater meines Enkels. Und ich dachte, du wolltest es vielleicht offiziell machen, besonders da du weißt, was ChiChi will."

Goku wurde dunkelrot, als er merkte, dass ChiChi ihren Vater schon von ihren Hochzeitsplänen in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte. Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, doch sie grinste noch und nickte ihm ermutigend zu.

Sich räuspernd verbeugte er sich tief vor ihm um ihm den gehörigen Respekt zu erweisen, bevor er sich wieder gerade hinstellte und sagte: „Ich liebe Eure Tochter, Gyuu Mao. Wir haben beide harte Zeiten durchstanden, aber das hat den Bund zwischen uns nur gestärkt. Ich wünsche mir auch, endlich Gohans Vater zu sein, weil ich auch ihn von ganzem Herzen liebe. Ich bitte Euch um ChiChis Hand."

„Und die sollst du haben", sagte Gyuu Mao, als er Gokus rechte Hand fest mit seinen beiden Händen packte und sie schüttelte. Er beugte sich über und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „All die Jahre hatte ich im Stillen gehofft, dass du und ChiChi heiraten würdet. Ich meine, ihr erster Ehemann, möge er in Frieden ruhen, war ein guter Mann, aber er war einfach nicht du." Sich wieder gerade hinstellend, ließ er Gokus Hand los und schubste ChiChi sanft auf ihn zu. „Nun, worauf wartet ihr noch? Warum küsst ihr euch noch nicht? Ich werde in die Gärten gehen und nach Gohan suchen. Er muss sich für unsere kleine Feier heute Abend fertig machen!"

Als ihr Vater das Zimmer verlassen hatte, schaute ChiChi Goku an, noch immer mit dem verspielten Glitzern in ihren Augen. „Nun, worauf wartest du? Küss mich endlich!"

„Wie du wünscht", flüsterte Goku, als er seinen Kopf senkte um die Lippen seiner nun offiziell Verlobten einzufangen.


	47. Die Verhandlung

**A/N: Danke für die Review, Mangafan... Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange bis zu diesem Update gedauert hat. Irgendwie hab ich an der Uni doch mehr zu tun als ich gedacht habe, aber ich gehe einfach mal davon aus, dass ich es jetzt bis Weihnachten schaffe, diese Geschichte fertig zu kriegen. Werde sehr bald, vielleicht, wenn ich Zeit habe, diese Woche schon, mit dem Epilog anfangen. Ja, du hörst richtig. Der Epilog. Es ist bald vorbei. Schluchz. Will das auch nicht glauben. Aber erst einmal hier ein richtig langes Kapitel! Hab alleine zwei Wochen gebraucht, um es zu übersetzen! Viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

Kapitel 46: Die Verhandlung**

„So, wer ist nun diese Freundin, die ich treffen soll?", fragte Bardock neugierig, als er Goku quer über den Hinterhof des Herrenhauses von dem General folgte.

Goku warf ihm über seine Schulter ein Grinsen zu und antwortete mit einem Schulterzucken: „Du wirst schon sehen."

Son Goku hatte an diesem Tag außergewöhnlich Laune. Vielleicht deswegen, weil er endlich bemerkt hatte, dass er nach einer langen und anstrengenden Reise wieder zu Hause war. Vielleicht deswegen, weil die Sonne hell schien, ohne dass man eine Wolke am Himmel sehen konnte. Oder vielleicht auch deswegen, weil er mit seiner Verlobten in seinen Armen eine wundervolle Nacht erlebt hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, und um ehrlich zu sein, es war ihm auch so ziemlich egal, doch er zweifelte stark daran, dass ihm irgendetwas heute diesen guten Tag verderben könnte.

Es war kurz nach Mittag. Goku hatte den Morgen mit ChiChi und Gohan in den Gärten von Gyuu Maos Landhaus verbracht, einfach als Familie. Er hatte diese wenigen Stunden wirklich genossen und er hatte dort seine endgültige Entscheidung getroffen.

Er würde nicht mehr zur See fahren. Nie mehr. Sein Zuhause, seine Familie war hier. Nachdem er schon genug von ihren Leben verpasst hatte, nachdem er Gohans erste Schritte und Worte nicht mitbekommen hatte, konnte er es nicht ertragen, noch mehr zu verpassen. Als Seemann würde er Monate, oder vielleicht auch Jahre von seiner Familie getrennt verbringen müssen und das war unzumutbar. Es wurde Zeit, sich niederzulassen, eine andere Beschäftigung zu finden und dann, sobald er und ChiChi verheiratet waren, in ihr eigenes Haus zu ziehen. Seine eigenen Ersparnisse und das Geld, das sein Großvater ihm hinterlassen hatte, sollte genügen, um ein nettes Haus und etwas Land für seine Familie zu kaufen.

Ein Lächeln erhellte sein ganzes Gesicht, als er an seine Zukunft mit seiner Familie dachte. Nun, um alles perfekt zu machen, musste er Bulma nur noch helfen, so glücklich zu sein wie er. Und er konnte das nur schaffen, indem er sein bestes tat Vegeta vor Gericht zu verteidigen. Die Verhandlung war für den nächsten Tag angesetzt und sie sollte um Punkt zehn Uhr beginnen, wie General Kaiou ihm mitgeteilt hatte, als er ihn und seinen Vater vor wenigen Minuten getroffen hatte.

Nun als er darüber nachdachte, bemerkte er, dass der General und sein Vater sich scheinbar ziemlich gut verstanden. Ehrlich gesagt, wusste Goku nicht, was er von dieser Entwicklung halten sollte.

Sie erreichten ihr Ziel innerhalb weniger Minuten und Bardock blickte seinen Sohn misstrauisch an, als er das Gebäude, auf das sie zuliefen, als Stallungen erkannte. Mehrere Jungs und Jugendliche rannten herum, wobei die älteren von ihnen seinen Sohn im Vorbeigehen begrüßten. Der Geruch von Pferden und Stroh erreichte seine Nase und irgendwie war es ein beruhigender Geruch. Es roch so nach Leben, im Unterschied zu dem Geruch, den er während der letzten fünfundzwanzig Jahre seiner Existenz hatte ertragen müssen.

Er hatte auf Friezas Insel selbst ein Pferd gehabt, bevor Friezas Männer in gefangen genommen hatten, und er fragte sich, was aus dem Hengst, den er sein Eigen genannt hatte, geworden war. Es war ein gutes Tier gewesen, immer treu, doch auch ziemlich temperamentvoll. Sein Temperament hatte dem Hengst auch seinen Namen gegeben – Seishin. Trauer wusch über ihn, als er erkannte, dass Seishin schon lange tot sein musste. Er war pechschwarz gewesen, genauso wie eine sternenlose Nacht und doch, im Licht des Mondes, hatte sein rabenschwarzes Fell beinahe dunkelblau geleuchtet.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entkam seinen Lippen, was Goku dazu bewegte, ihn besorgt anzuschauen. „Geht es dir gut, Vater?"

Bardock schaute auf und warf seinem Sohn ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu, obwohl es seine Augen nicht erreichte. „Keine Angst, mein Sohn. Ich erinnere mich nur gerade an ein paar Dinge. Arbeitet deine Freundin hier?"

„So könnte man das auch sagen", antwortete Goku, noch immer mit einem mysteriösen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Folg mir einfach."

Und er folgte ihm, als Goku in die Stallungen trat und direkt zu einer Box am Ende des Gebäudes ging. Er hob verwirrt eine Braue, als sein Sohn sich einfach über die hölzerne Trennwand lehnte und mit seiner Zunge schnalzte. Als er neben seinem Sohn zum Stehen kam, sah er nun auch die wunderschöne weiße Stute, die in der Box lag. Sie hatte ihnen ihren Kopf zugewandt und stand nun auf. „Gehört sie dir?"

„Ja", antwortete Goku, der sanft an ihrem langen Hals entlang strich. „Das ist Chikyuu. Chikyuu, das ist mein Vater. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet euch verstehen."

„Na du, Mädchen", murmelte Bardock sanft, als er seine Hand vor ihren Nüstern hob. Die Stute schien wenige Sekunden lang zu zögern, doch schließlich stieß sie die Hand des älteren Mannes an, entweder um ihn zu akzeptieren oder um nach etwas zu Fressen zu suchen. „Sie ist wunderschön."

„Das ist sie, nicht war?", sagte sein Sohn liebevoll. „Sie zurückzulassen war immer der schwerste Teil, wenn ich zur See fuhr. Doch sie hat mich nie vergessen. Nur manchmal, wenn ich etwas länger fort war, war sie ein wenig eingeschnappt und hörte für ein paar Tage nicht auf mich, aber das wird sich jetzt ändern, nicht wahr, Mädchen? Ich werde hier bleiben."

Bardock blickte seinen Sohn bedächtig an. Er hatte während des Abendessens und danach am vorherigen Abend mit General Kaiou ein langes Gespräch geführt. Kaiou war ein guter Mann und wie jeder machte auch er Fehler. Seinem Sohn seine Herkunft zu verheimlichen war nur einer gewesen, doch ein großer. Doch nachdem er die Geschichte von dem Standpunkt des Generals aus gehört hatte, konnte Bardock sie beide verstehen.

Kaiou sorgte sich um seinen Sohn, so viel war von der Art her, wie er die ganze Zeit von ihm gesprochen hatte, sichtbar und Bardock war sich sicher, dass der General nur das Beste für Kakarotto gewollt hatte, als er sich entschlossen hatte, seine Herkunft für sich zu behalten. Er hatte den Jungen, Jugendlichen und später jungen Mann beschützen wollen.

Auf der anderen Seite war sein Sohn durch diese Taten verletzt worden, indem er durch den einen Mann, den er so sehr vertraut hatte, getäuscht worden war. Erst jetzt hatte Kakarotto akzeptiert, wer und, noch wichtiger, was er war und Bardock hoffte, dass sein Sohn dem General irgendwann vergeben konnte.

„Du hast dich also entschlossen zu bleiben?", hakte Bardock vorsichtig nach, während er die Stute hinter den Ohren massierte. Ein sanftes Schnauben entkam ihren Nüstern, als sie ihren Kopf beugte, um ihm besseren Zugriff zu gewährleisten.

Goku nickte, und das Grinsen war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden, als er antwortete: „Ich werde nicht mehr zur See fahren. Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich tun werde, aber ich möchte hier in der Westlichen Hauptstadt Arbeit befinden, am besten bevor ChiChi und ich heiraten."

Bardock zögerte für einige Sekunden, bevor er schließlich sagte: „General Kaiou hat mir angeboten, bei der Marine zu arbeiten. Er bat mich, junge Seemänner in der Kunst des physischen Kampfes und der Strategiewahl zu unterrichten. Er sagte auch, dass du gerne das gleiche machen kannst, wenn du nicht mehr zur See fahren willst. Er..." Der Vater warf seinem Sohn einen flüchtigen Blick aus seinen Augenwinkeln zu und wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion, doch es war nur ein stoischer Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des jungen Saiyajins. „Er erzählte mir, was du gesagt hattest, bevor du aufgebrochen warst. Dass du aufhören wolltest, für ihn zu arbeiten." Der Rest blieb ungesagt, doch Bardock wusste einfach, dass sein Sohn sich im Klaren darüber war, dass Kaiou ihm die genauen Worte, die Kakarotto vor wenigen Monaten benutzt hatte, mitgeteilt hatte.

Goku wandte seine Augen nicht von der Stute vor sich, die scheinbar den plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel bemerkt hatte, als sie Goku nun vorsichtig anstieß, als ob sie ihn aufheitern wollte, ab. Er fragte bloß, wobei er das ignorierte, was sein Vater zuletzt gesagt hatte: „Hast du das Angebot angenommen?"

„Das habe ich", antwortete Bardock ehrlich. „Und du solltest das gleiche tun, oder es zumindest in Erwägung ziehen. Du bist ein aufgeweckter junger Mann, Goku." Goku schaute seinen Vater überrascht an. Das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sein Vater ihn mit seinem menschlichen Namen angesprochen hatte. „Ich würde es hassen, dich bei einer Arbeit zu sehen, die deiner eindeutig nicht würdig ist. Du solltest auch an ChiChi und Gohan und all die anderen Enkel, die ich hoffentlich bekommen werde, denken. Denk... Denk einfach darüber nach, einverstanden?"

Mit einem Seufzer nickte Goku. Er hatte gewusst, dass er nicht viele Möglichkeiten hatte, die ihn zufrieden stellen und gleichzeitig genug Einkommen bringen würden, um seine Familie zu ernähren. Er war kein Kaufmann oder so etwas. Er war sein Seemann. Und viele meinten, er sei der beste in der Region, und die einzig andere Möglichkeit, die gute Bezahlung und erfüllende Arbeit bot, war die Marine. Er hatte lange und hart darauf hingearbeitet (nun, vielleicht nicht so lange wie andere, doch er hatte sich bei seiner Ausbildung viel Mühe gegeben) zu dem zu werden, der er heute war, und wenn er sich selbst gegenüber ganz ehrlich war, war er nicht wirklich bereit, das aufzugeben. Vielleicht war es das Richtige für ihn, sein Wissen und seine Erfahrung an andere junge Männer weiterzugeben, die zu dem werden wollten, was er war, obwohl er dann für den General arbeiten müsste.

* * *

Der folgende Morgen dämmerte hell und früh. Die Sonne war aufgegangen, seit sie sich am Horizont gezeigt hatte und schickte ihre Strahlen gnadenlos durch das kleine vergitterte Fenster direkt unter der Decke der Zelle an dem Fort. Sie bahnten sich ihren Weg hinunter zu dem Mann, der in dem schmutzigen Stroh lag, als ob sie ihn ärgern wollten. Doch der Mann war schon wach, schon seit mehreren Stunden, und er ignorierte die Sonnenstrahlen einfach, als ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf allgegenwärtig war.

_Heute ist der Tag._

General Kaiou war am vorherigen Tag persönlich vorbeigekommen um ihn die Zeit der Verhandlung mitzuteilen. Er hatte überhaupt nicht reagiert und es ohne zu blinzeln akzeptiert. Es gab nicht viel, was er dagegen tun konnte. Er hatte stark daran gezweifelt, dass sie ihn ohne eine Verhandlung gehen lassen würden und er zweifelte noch immer daran, dass sie ihn überhaupt gehen lassen würden. Er war kein Idealist. Er wusste, dass alle Beweise gegen ihn sprachen, egal was das Weib ihm versprochen hatte.

_Du wirst nicht sterben müssen, wenn du es nicht willst._

Wie falsch sie doch lag. Sie würde es nicht schaffen, ihn aus dieser schlimmen Lage herauszuholen. Nur ein Wunder könnte ihm noch helfen und er glaubte nicht an Wunder, nicht einmal nach alle dem, was er erlebt hatte. Er wollte noch immer nicht sterben, doch der Tod wartete unausweichlich auf ihn. Der Wunsch an die Dragonballs ihn wiederzubeleben hatte ihm nur ein paar Wochen Aufschub gegeben. Sie würden ihn für all die Dinge, die er getan hatte, verurteilen, für all die Morde, die er begangen hatte, all die Zerstörung, die er verursacht hatte, als er Städte, Dörfer und Inseln angegriffen hatte. Er hatte das akzeptiert, da er ganz genau wusste, dass diese Verbrechen nicht wieder gut gemacht werden konnten, zumindest nicht durch zwei oder drei gute Taten. Es gab einfach keinen Ausweg.

_Ich liebe dich._

Diese Worte hatte sie zum ihm gesagt, nur wenige Sekunden, bevor sie ihn verlassen hatte, als sie das letzte Mal miteinander gesprochen hatten. Er hatte sich danach ein wenig merkwürdig gefühlt. Irgendwie hatte er gespürt, wie sich etwas Warmes in seiner Brust ausgebreitet hatte und das ungewohnte Ziehen an seinen Lippen, was er schnell in ein Grinsen verwandelt hatte. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als er sich jetzt wieder an ihre Worte erinnerte und da war auch noch dieses andere, unbekannte Gefühl, das er nicht ganz einordnen konnte... Es verursachte in ihm das Verlangen zu lächeln und Dinge zu tun, die er normalerweise nie tun würde, doch er gab diesem Gefühl nicht nach. Er war schließlich noch immer Vegeta, und Gefühle wie diese zu zeigen war etwas, was er niemals tun würde.

Doch noch nie hatte jemand zu ihm diese drei Worte gesagt und sie jetzt zu hören, wenn sein Leben verwirkt war, war irgendwie ironisch. Als ein Kind von drei oder vielleicht vier Jahren hatte er sich danach gesehnt, diese Worte von seinem Vater zu hören, doch vergeblich. Dann, später, hatte er schnell gelernt, diese Gefühle zu missachten, da er wusste, dass sie ihm in seinen jungen Jahren viel Schmerz bereitet hatten. Doch nun hatte dieses Weib es irgendwie geschafft, sie wieder hervorzubringen, nur, dass es jetzt zu spät war...

Ein tiefes Schmunzeln entkam seinen Lippen, was den einsamen Wachmann in seinem Track verwirrt aufschauen ließ, doch Vegeta achtete nicht auf ihn. Es war ihm egal, was andere von ihm hielten. Für sie war er nur der Pirat, nur der Saiyajin. Sie wollten ihn sowieso tot sehen, weshalb also sollte er sich darum kümmern? Warum sollte er ihnen etwas zeigen, dass nicht in ihre durch Vorurteile geprägte Welt passen würde?

Als Vegeta seine Augen schloss, merkte Vegeta schnell, dass er sie vor seinem inneren Auge sah, und spürte ihre Finger sich auf seinem Körper, ihre Lippen auf seinen, und, wenn er sich nur stark genug konzentrierte, konnte er sie sogar riechen, ihren Körper spüren und so tun, als ob das wirklich war, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Sobald er vor Gericht stand, konnte er sich nicht erlauben, irgendwelche Gefühle zu zeigen. Er musste vollkommen gleichgültig sein, wenn sein Urteil verkündet wurde. Er konnte sich nicht erlauben, irgendjemandem eine Schwäche zu zeigen, wenn er sich dem Tod stellte.

„Vegeta, es ist soweit."

Der Pirat öffnete seine Augen; er hatte den jüngeren Saiyajin schon an seiner Stimme erkannt; und stand vorsichtig auf, wobei er sich abstaubte. Wenn er sich schon seinem Richter und Henker stellt, wollte er zumindest unbeschmutzt auftreten, obwohl sich das schon als ziemlich schwierig erwies, da er noch immer gezwungen war, sein blutiges Hemd zu tragen und sich schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gewaschen hatte.

Sein Gesicht war von einer gleichgültigen Maske bedeckt, als sich die Tür zu seiner Zelle öffnete und ein Wachmann eintrat und er reagierte nicht im Geringsten, als der Wachmann eiserne Fesseln um seine Handgelenke und Fußgelenke legte.

„Ich werde ihn jetzt übernehmen", sagte Goku mit Autorität in seiner Stimme und blickte den Soldaten scharf an, als dieser nicht gehorchte. Die Wache verließ sofort die Zelle und Goku ergriff Vegetas Arm um ihn durch die vielen Korridore des Forts zu dem großen Gerichtssaal zu führen. Ihre Fußschritte und das Rasseln der Ketten hallten durch die Steinwände, als sie schweigend nebeneinander herliefen, doch sobald sie außer Hörweite waren, flüsterte der junge Mann: „Ich werde für Euch sprechen. Ich werde ihnen erzählen, wie Ihr uns mehrere Male geholfen habt und dass Ihr euch geändert habt. Ich versprach Bulma, dass ich mein bestes tun werde, um Euch hier raus zu bekommen, deshalb würde ich es sehr schätzen, wenn Ihr kooperiert.

Die einzige Antwort, die Goku bekam, war ein leises Schnauben, doch er war mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Zumindest war es eine Reaktion und nicht diese Apathie, die er begonnen hatte zu verabscheuen, als Vegeta noch ein _Gefangener_ auf der Ouji gewesen war.

Der Flur, in dem die Tür zum Gerichtssaal lag, war hell beleuchtet und Goku war überrascht, Bulma dort auf einer der hölzernen Bänke sitzen zu sehen. Ihr Gesicht war blass und angespannt und sie wrang nervös mit ihren Händen. Sie schaute auf, als sie sie hörte und Goku bemerkte ein leichtes Weiten ihrer Augen, als ihr Blick auf ihrem Gefangenen ruhte. Sie sprang auf und durchschritt schnell die Entfernung zwischen ihnen. „Goku", sagte sie besorgt, doch wandte erst ihre Augen von Vegeta ab, als sie mit Nervosität in ihrer Stimme fragte: „Bitte, dürfen wir eine Minute haben?"

Ein flüchtiger Blick zur Tür und dann zu dem Saiyajin an seiner Seite, der versuchte seine Augen von der Frau vor ihnen abgewandt zu halten. Goku glaubte, er verstand seine Gründe, doch er konnte es Bulma nicht abschlagen, noch einmal mit ihrem Geliebten zu sprechen, wenn es das letzte Mal sein könnte. Er nickte. „Eine Minute."

Bulma blickte der sich zurückziehenden Form von Goku hinterher, bis sie sich sicher war, dass er außer Hörweite war, und wandte sich dann Vegeta zu. „Wie geht es dir?" Ein Seufzer entkam ihren Lippen, als er nicht antwortete, doch es war mehr aus Frustration und Wut als aus Sorgte. „Hör zu, Vegeta, wage es nicht, mich wieder anzuschweigen. Ich dachte, wir hätten diese Phase schon hinter uns gebracht. Also, wie geht dir?"

Etwas, das sehr wie „Gut" klang, kam über seine Lippen, doch Bulma glaubte ihm nicht eine Sekunde lang und teilte ihm dieses mit einem funkelnden Blick mit. Er unterdrückte einen Seufzer, der genauso genervt geklungen hätte, wie der des Weibs vor wenigen Sekunden, und murrte schließlich, wobei er gemeiner klingen wollte, als er tatsächlich tat: „Was glaubst du, wie ich mich fühle? Ich bin kurz davor in einen Raum zu gehen, in dem wahrscheinlich neunundneunzig Prozent der Leute mich schon verurteilt haben bevor sie überhaupt gehört haben, was Kakarotto ihnen erzählen will."

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie sanft. „Aber erinnerst du dich daran, was du an Bord zu mir gesagt hast? Hat sich das geändert?" Vegeta zögerte, doch schüttelte letztendlich seinen Kopf und Bulma war ein wenig erleichtert. Er wollte noch immer nicht sterben. Das war gut. „Siehst du? Gib nicht auf, Vegeta. Es gibt noch Hoffnung. Der Richter und die Mitglieder des Gerichtshofes halten viel von Goku. Was immer er ihnen erzählt, sie könnten ihm glauben."

„Weib...", wollte Vegeta widersprechen, doch wurde mit einem Finger auf seinen Lippen zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Nicht", sagte sie mit Nachdruck und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich will nichts hören. Gib einfach nicht auf und denk an das, was ich dir gesagt habe." Sie entfernte ihren Finger von seinen Lippen und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, bevor sie ihm einen kurzen und sanften Kuss auf die Lippen gab. Es war ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, als sie sich trennten. „Ich habe meine Meinung noch nicht geändert..."

_Ich liebe dich._

„Ich weiß", antwortete er bloß und ging an ihm vorbei dorthin wo Goku vor der Tür wartete.

Der jüngere Saiyajin ergriff wieder seinen Arm und öffnete sie Tür zum Gerichtssaal. Sämtliches Gerede in dem Saal verstummte sofort, als die zwei Männer eintraten. Die Tür fiel zu und Bulma starrte auf das dunkle Holz mit Tränen ihren den Augen, doch noch immer mit einem leisen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, bevor sie sich schließlich wieder auf die Bank setzte um auf den Ausgang der Verhandlung zu warten.

* * *

Es sah nicht gut aus.

Kaiou schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch, wobei er den Ankläger, einen der übereifrigsten Männer bei Gericht, der jedes einzelne Verbrechen ohne Ausnahme auflistete, bei denen es bekannt war, dass Vegeta sie begangen hatte, ignorierte. Die Liste schien endlos zu sein und der Kläger las schon seit mehreren Minuten und dröhnte in seiner perfekten Sprechweise, die sehr schön seine perfekt gebügelte Kleidung und adrett weiße Perücke ergänzte, weiter.

Zuerst, am Anfang der Verhandlung, hatte Goku die Möglichkeit erhalten, den Richter und das ganze Gericht über die guten Taten, die Vegeta in ihrer Mission gegen Frieza und dem Kampf gegen den Jinzoningen Cell geleistet hatte, zu informieren und ihnen auch davon zu berichten, dass Lady Bulma von ihm nicht verletzt wurde. Natürlich, genauso wie er es schon vorher gesagt hatte, verheimlichte Goku ihnen, dass er und Gohan diejenigen gewesen waren, die diese Bedrohungen besiegt hatten.

Die Mitglieder des Gerichthofes schienen von dem, was sie gehört hatten, beeindruckt gewesen zu sein, doch sobald der Ankläger dran gewesen war, sprachen sämtliche Beweismittel gegen den Piraten und übertrafen die guten Taten mit mindestens fünfzig zu eins. Wenn die Verhandlung weiter so verlief, gab es keinen Zweifel an der Hinrichtung, die am folgenden Tag stattfinden würde.

Schließlich war der Kläger mit seiner Liste fertig und faltete sie ordentlich, bevor er sie auf den Tisch vor Richter Emna, einem ungewöhnlich großen Mann, der ziemlich bedrohlich aussah, legte, als Beweis für Vegetas Verbrechen. „Wie Ihr sehen könnt, Euer Ehren, ist dieser Pirat seiner Verbrechen eindeutig schuldig. Nicht einmal Son Goku, sein Verteidiger, behauptet etwas anderes. Selbst wenn ich die Verbrechen, die Vegeta in seinem Leben begangen hat, nicht genannt hätte, _wissen_ wir alle, dass er ein Pirat ist und außerdem, allein die Tatsache, dass er ein Saiyajin ist, ein Mitglied der ruchlosesten Rassen auf der Erde, sollte genug sein, um ihn zu Tode zu—"

Man konnte ein lautes Räuspern hören und alle Köpfe wandten sich Son Goku zu, der von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden war und nun nach vorne lief, wo sein Gegner vor dem Richter und den Mitgliedern des Gerichtshofes stand. „Es tut mir Leid, Euer Ehren, doch ich muss dem, was gerade gesagt wurde, widersprechen. Die Tatsache, dass Vegeta ein Saiyajin ist, ist eindeutig _nicht_ genug, um ihn hinzurichten. Denn, wenn es genug wäre, würden sich zwei weitere Personen aus diesem Saal morgen auf den Galgen zu ihm gesellen."

„Wovon sprecht Ihr, Son Goku?", fragte Richter Emna ihn in seiner gewöhnlich dröhnenden Stimme. „Wollt Ihr damit sagen, dass zwei weitere Saiyajins nicht nur leben, sondern auch in diesem Saal sind?"

Leises Geflüster brach unter den Mitgliedern des Gerichtes und den wenigen Gästen, die zuschauen durften, aus. Sie fragen sich alle das gleiche – wer waren diese beiden Saiyajins?

Kaiou hörte ein leises Seufzen neben sich und sah, dass Lord Briefs müde seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Sie hatten früher am Morgen miteinander gesprochen, über die Verhandlung und natürlich auch über die Beziehung des Piraten zu seiner Tochter und der Lord war zu der Entscheidung gelangt, dass, obwohl er seine Tochter glücklich wissen wollte, er nicht einfach die Entscheidung des Richters überstimmen konnte, wenn eindeutig alle Beweise gegen Vegeta sprachen. Bulma würde jemand anderen finden, irgendwann. Lord Briefs hatte gesagt, er wäre sich dessen ziemlich sicher. Sie war eine intelligente und schöne junge Frau und sie hatte schon einmal _Liebe_ gefunden, warum sollte sie sie nicht wieder finden? Es war ja nun nicht so, dass sie eine ständige Erinnerung an Vegeta hatte, wenn er tot war. Sie würde bald über ihn hinwegkommen und ihn vergessen.

Zur gleichen Zeit bemerkte der General, dass Bardock, der auf seiner anderen Seite saß, sich anspannte und sich gerade hinsetzte, offensichtlich bereit auf was immer geschehen mag zu reagieren. Der General warf ihm nichts vor – der Saiyajin war schon zu viele Jahre wie ein Tier eingesperrt gewesen und hatte gerade seine Freiheit wiedererlangt. Wenn sie ihn und Goku wirklich wegen dem, was sie waren, festnehmen und hinrichten wollten, war er sich sicher, dass er kämpfen würde um auszubrechen.

Doch Kaiou vertraute Goku, dass er wusste, was er tat. Er musste wissen, dass er nicht nur sein eigenes Leben riskierte, sondern auch das Leben seines Vater und vielleicht sogar Gohans, wenn die Öffentlichkeit jemals herausfand, dass Goku sein echter Vater war, indem er offenbarte wer, oder noch wichtiger, was er wirklich war.

Das war genau der Grund, weswegen Kaiou Gokus Herkunft verheimlicht hatte – die Reaktionen und Vorurteile der anderen.

„Ja, das will ich damit sagen. Vegeta ist heute nicht der einzige Saiyajin hier." Goku schaute zu dem engen, mannhohen Käfig, in dem Vegeta für die Dauer der Verhandlung eingeschlossen war, und ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz. Gokus Lippen zuckten ein wenig, als er den flüchtigen Ausrutscher in der gleichgültigen Maske des anderen Saiyajins bemerkte. Seine Augen hatten einen Moment lang verwirrt und wütend ausgesehen, als ob er ihn fragen wollte, was zum Teufel er da tat, bevor sie wieder gleichgültig wurden. „Falls Ihr wirklich glaubt, die Zugehörigkeit zu der Rasse der Saiyajins sei der Grund dafür, böse zu sein, dann müsst Ihr auch mich und meinen Vater zu Tode verurteilen."

Alles war für wenige Sekunden still, doch dann brach eine laute Aufruhr aus; einige riefen protestierend aus, andere ungläubig, doch der einzige Mann, der sprachlos zu sein schien, war der Ankläger. Er konnte offensichtlich nicht glauben, dass der berühmte Enkel des legendären Seefahrers Son Goku einer von _ihnen_ sein sollte, einer der Saiyajins, denn nun war alles, was er gesagt hatte, vergeblich gewesen.

Alle kannten Son Goku und diejenigen, die die Möglichkeit gehabt hatten, Bardock, seinen lang vermissten Vater, kennen zu lernen, so wie er kurz bevor die Verhandlung begann, als sie noch auf die Ankunft des Gefangenen gewartet hatten, hatten herausgefunden, dass der ältere Mann überhaupt nicht so war, wie die Gerüchte über die Saiyajins es besagten. Obwohl nun das meiste Sinn machte, zum Beispiel der Erfolg, den der junge Seemann in seinem Alter hatte oder seine Kraft, gab es nichts, das auch nur im Geringsten darauf hinwies, dass er zu der mörderischen Rasse gehörte, die sie alle zu fürchten gelernt hatten. Son Goku war ein guter Mann, war schon immer einer gewesen und würde höchstwahrscheinlich immer einer sein.

Es war nun unmöglich Vegeta aufgrund seiner Herkunft zu verurteilen.

„RUHE!", brüllte Richter Emna und schlug mit dem hölzernen Hammer auf seinen Tisch, womit er die Mitglieder seines Gerichtes effektiv verstummen ließ. „Ist das die Wahrheit, Son Goku? Seid Ihr ein Saiyajin?"

Goku nickte bloß´. „Das bin ich, obwohl ich es selbst erst vor wenigen Monaten herausgefunden habe. Euer Ehren, ich habe während meiner Mission viele wichtige Dinge gelernt und eines dieser Dinge ist, dass nicht alle Saiyajins böse sind. Bevor Frieza erschienen ist, waren sie eine ziemlich, ich wage es zu sagen, friedliche Rasse, doch dann wurden die meisten korrumpiert, entweder aus Furcht oder durch Versprechen von Macht. Mein Vater gehörte zu der kleinen Gruppe der Saiyajins, die sich ihm entgegengestellt hatte, doch er musste dafür bezahlen, indem er fünfundzwanzig Jahre lang in Friezas berüchtigten Kerker eingesperrt wurde. Vegeta war noch ein Kind gewesen, als Frieza an die Macht über die Saiyajins gelangt war und er wurde als _Schüler_ an das Biest übergeben, in der Hoffnung, dass Frieza sie am Leben lassen würde, aber Ihr wisst alle, was geschehen ist. Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass es nicht Vegetas Schuld ist. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als zu dem Mann zu werden, der er heute ist, doch er hat begonnen, sich zu ändern. Die Veränderungen sind klein und fein, doch ich kann sie erkennen. Er ist nicht mehr der ruchlose Mörder, der er mal war. Wenn er die Möglichkeit bekommt, kann er zu einem Teil dieser Gesellschaft werden. Er kann mehr tun, um seine Erlösung zu finden. Er kann _und wird_ ein guter Mann sein."

* * *

Bulma lief in dem kühlen Flur nervös auf und ab und umarmte sich selbst um nicht zu zittern. Die Sonne schien durch die großen Fenster nahe der Decke des hohen Flures, doch nicht einmal ihre Wärme half ihr, sich besser zu fühlen. Drei lange Stunden waren schon vergangen, seit Goku und Vegeta hinter dieser Tür verschwunden waren und sie hatte schon vor etwa einer Stunde aufgegeben, untätig auf der hölzernen Bank herumzusitzen.

Sie fragte sich, was dort drinnen vor sich ging. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, wenn es dort drinnen laut gewesen war, doch auch andere, wenn sie nichts hören konnte. Sie wusste nicht, was schlimmer gewesen war – sie alle auf einmal reden zu hören und nichts zu verstehen oder die Stille. Unglücklicherweise war die Tür zu dick, daher konnte sich auch nicht hören, was gesagt wurde, wenn weder Aufruhr noch komplette Stille herrschte. Sie wollte einfach nur, dass diese Verhandlung endete und Goku herauskam und ihr erzählte, dass alles gut würde, dass sie Vegeta von seinen Verbrechen freigesprochen hatten und dass sie ihr glückliches Ende haben würde.

Es sollte nicht so lange dauern.

Sobald dieser Gedanke durch ihren Kopf geschossen war, hörte sie ein leises Knarren und wirbelte herum, um mit weiten Augen zu beobachten, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und mehrere Männer herauskamen. Die meisten kannte sie, wenn nicht bei Namen, denn, weil sie sie im Palast gesehen hatte, doch sie ignorierten sie alle, als sie schweigend an ihr vorbeigingen.

Ihre Augen wanderten zurück zu der Tür und ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als sie sah, wie Goku über die Schwelle trat. Er schaute sich nach ihr um, doch als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sank ihr Herz. Der geschlagene Blick auf seinem Gesicht war nicht richtig – er sollte überglücklich aussehen, dass er die Verhandlung gewonnen hatte. Doch bei seinem leichten Kopfschütteln, brach ihre Welt zusammen. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie presste sie zusammen und schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Nein...", murmelte sie. „Nein... NEIN!"

Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie sie fest aber sanft in die Arme genommen wurde. „Es tut mir Leid, Bulma, es tut mir so Leid... Ich hab mein bestes getan, doch es ist nicht genug gewesen."

„Nein...", murmelte Bulma noch immer, da sie nicht glauben wollte, dass es einfach so endete. All ihre Versprechungen waren Lügen gewesen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und wandte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um an Goku zur Tür hin vorbeizuschauen, wo genau in diesem Moment Vegeta abgeführt wurde. „Vegeta!", rief sie. Sie wollte, dass er ihr sagte, dass alles gut werden würde, dass es nur ein Fehler war und dass er innerhalb weniger Stunden frei sein würde. Doch tief im Inneren wusste sie, dass Vegeta das niemals sagen würde. Er reagierte noch nicht einmal auf ihre Rufe, sondern hielt seinen Kopf erhoben. Sie begann gegen Gokus starken Griff zu kämpfen, als sie wieder rief: „Vegeta! Nein! Lass mich los, Goku! Vegeta! Warte! Ich muss mit ihm reden! Nein! VEGETA!"

Bulma schaffte es beinahe sich zu befreien, da Goku es nicht übers Herz brachte, sie weiter festzuhalten und sie in solchen Schmerzen zu sehen, doch sie spürte dann eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und schaute in die entschuldigenden dunklen Augen ihres Vaters. „Bulma..."

„Daddy..." Plötzlich fühlte Bulma sich, als ob sämtliche Energie sie verließ und ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben und sie bemerkte gerade noch, dass Gokus Hände sie auffingen, bevor sie zu Boden sank und alles um sie herum schwarz wurde.

* * *

Ein feuchtes Tuch auf ihrer Stirn.

„Es ist so schrecklich..."

_ChiChi..._

„Ich weiß. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders, dass ich mehr getan hätte..."

_Goku..._

Das Tuch auf ihrer Stirn wurde für wenige Sekunden weggenommen, bevor es wieder hingelegt wurde. Es war jetzt kühler. Beruhigend.

„Lady Bulma benötigt viel Ruhe. Nach den letzten anstrengenden Monaten, war sie schon erschöpft gewesen, doch dieser Schock heute war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat. Doch sagt mir bitte Bescheid, wenn sie aufgewacht ist. Ich muss ihr noch ein paar Fragen stellen..."

_Eine bekannte Stimme. Ein Mann._

„Natürlich, Herr Doktor. Wir werden sofort nach Euch schicken."

_Ihr Vater..._

Ein leises Stöhnen kam über ihre Lippen, als sie sich zwang, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Das war schlimmer, als von den Toten aufzuwachen.

„Sie wacht auf", sagte ChiChi.

Wo war sie? Endlich waren ihre Augen offen und wanderten durch das Zimmer. Sie ruhten kurz auf ihren Eltern, dann auf ChiChi und auf Goku, der elendig aussah. Die letzte Person in dem Raum, der Mann mit der bekannten Stimme, war ihr Familienarzt, ein älterer Mann mit einer kleinen runden Brille, den sie seit ihrer frühen Kindheit kannte und der sie immer behandelt hatte, als sie krank gewesen war. Dann wanderten ihre Augen weiter und sie bemerkte sofort, dass sie in ihrem eigenen Zimmer im Palast war.

„Was ist passiert?", flüsterte sie, als sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was sie getan haben könnte, um in ihrem Bett zu landen und dass ihre beiden Freunde, ihre Eltern und ihr Arzt sich um sie kümmerten. Eigentlich dauerte es nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch ihr kam es so vor, als ob mehrere Minuten vergangen waren, bis alles zurückkam. _Nein!_ Sofort waren die Tränen zurück in ihren Augen und sie fühlte, wie eine an ihrer Wange herunterlief. „Vegeta..."

Keiner der anderen wagte es, ihren Blick zu treffen, doch ihr Arzt setzte sich auf das Bett und sagte in seiner weichen Stimme: „Ich habe von der... Beziehung zwischen Euch und dem Piraten gehört und es tut mir Leid, dass es so enden musste. Aber Ihr solltet Euch nicht aufregen. Es wäre nicht gut für Eure Gesundheit..."

Bulma wollte schreien, ihn anschreien, dass ihr ihre Gesundheit egal war, wenn der Mann, den sie liebte sterben wollte, doch stattdessen schniefte sie nur und nickte einmal. Ihr Gehirn arbeitete schon wieder und versuchte eine Lösung für dieses Problem zu finden und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie eine fand.

„Gut... Lady Bulma, ich muss Euch ein paar Fragen stellen, bezüglich Eures Aufenthalts auf dem Schiff und Eurer Gesundheit während und nach der Gefangenschaft. Ist das in Ordnung?" Wieder nickte Bulma nur und der Arzt schien erleichtert zu sein. „Das ist gut. Nun, möchtet Ihr, dass Eure Eltern und Freunde dabei sind oder wünscht Ihr, dass wir das unter vier Augen erledigen?"

„Unter vier Augen", flüsterte Bulma. „Aber erst möchte ich gerne mit Goku sprechen. Auch unter vier Augen, wenn das möglich ist."

Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen stand der Arzt wieder von dem Bett aus und scheuchte ChiChi und Bulmas Eltern aus dem Zimmer, wobei nur sie und Goku zurückblieben. Er kannte sie seit sie ein kleines Kind war, fast seit ihrer Geburt, und er wusste, dass es besser wäre, ihren Wünschen in solch einer Situation nachzugeben, ansonsten würde sie sich nur noch mehr aufregen.

Die Tür schloss sich mit einem leisen Klicken und Goku seufzte, als er mit seiner Hand durch sein wildes schwarzes Haar fuhr. Er schien müde zu sein, bemerkte Bulma, und es war nichts von dem gewöhnlichen Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen zu sehen. „Es tut mir Leid, Bulma."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln sagte sie bloß: „Es war nicht deine Schuld, Goku. Du hast dein bestes getan. Ich weiß es. Du wärest nicht Son Goku, wenn du es nicht getan hättest." Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihren Freund beruhigen würde. „Und ich wollte dir dafür danken, dass du es versucht hast."

„Tu das nicht... Es hat nicht funktioniert... Ich wünschte nur…" Er atmete einmal tief durch und schloss seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment. „Ich wünschte nur, es gäbe etwas, dass ich tun könnte..."

„Es gibt etwas...", flüsterte sie, traf aber nicht seinen Blick. „Es gibt etwas, das du für mich tun könntest. Wenn du es nicht tun willst, werfe ich es dir nicht vor, aber..."

Goku setzte sich auf das Bett, auf genau die gleiche Stelle, die der Arzt vor wenigen Minuten verlassen hatte, und nahm sanft ihre Hand. „Ich höre..."

Bulma wies ihn an, sich hinunterzulehnen und er gehorchte ihr und erlaubte ihr etwas in sein Ohr zu flüstern. Er verspannte sich kurz, doch nickte schließlich, als Bulma schwieg. Sie warf ihm ein dankbares Lächeln zu und er drückte ihre Hand noch einmal, bevor er das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ um den Arzt wieder hineinzuschicken. Es war ein entschlossener Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Heute Abend hatte er eine letzte Mission zu erfüllen.

Bulma seufzte und zwang ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, als ihr Arzt wieder in das Zimmer trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und Bulma ertrug mehr oder weniger geduldig die Fragen, die er ihr über ihren Aufenthalt auf dem Schiff stellte.

Widerwillig enthüllte sie, dass einer der Piraten sie beinahe vergewaltigt hätte, doch das Vegeta gerade rechtzeitig eingegriffen hatte. Er fragte sie mehr danach, über ihre Beziehung und Bulma gab mit einem tiefroten Gesicht zu, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Von diesem Moment an hakte der Arzt weiter nach und zwang Bulma fast sich zu öffnen, indem er zu ihr sagte, dass er keine ordentliche Diagnosis stellen konnte, wenn sie ihm nicht alles erzählte. Daher fand er beinahe alles heraus, da Bulma nur ihren Tod ausließ.

Schließlich erzählte sie ihm auch von ihren Gesundheitsproblemen auf dem Weg zurück, von ihrer Schlaflosigkeit und Übelkeit. Sie versuchte das Kratzen des Federkiels zu ignorieren, als er jedes Wort von ihr dokumentierte, während sie sprach, und erst innehielt, als sie den Punkt ihrer plötzlichen Ohnmacht nach der Verhandlung erreichte.

„Danke, Lady Bulma", sagte er mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich weiß, dass es Euch nicht leicht gefallen ist, mir all das zu erzählen, aber darf ich eine letzte Frage stellen?"

„Natürlich..."

„Darf ich fragen, wann Ihr Eure letzte Periode hattet?"

Bulma blickte ihn mit weiten Augen an. Das war sicherlich keine Frage, die sie erwartet hatte. „Ich- ich...", stotterte sie, als sie versuchte, sich zu erinnern. Es dämmerte ihr langsam, dass es schon ziemlich lange her war... Nur wie lange? Sie hatte bei all den Geschehnissen nicht gemerkt, dass sie sie nicht gehabt hatte, nicht einmal auf ihrer Heimreise. Vielleicht hatte ihr Unterbewusstsein die Abwesenheit ihrer Periode als Folge des Stresses, der ihr auferlegt worden war, abgetan, doch nun, da sie darüber nachdachte... „Meint Ihr... Vermutet Ihr, dass ich..."

„Lady Bulma, wann?"

Nachdem sie einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, gab Bulma zu: „Das letzte Mal war gewesen, bevor Vegeta und ich Liebhaber wurden."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht", seufzte der Arzt und nahm seine Brille ab, um sie zu säubern. Er zögerte ein paar Sekunden lang, bevor er sie wieder auf seine Nase setzte und fortfuhr: „Ich nehme an, Ihr wisst schon, was ich Euch jetzt mitteilen werde. All Eure Symptome deuten auf eine Diagnose hin. Lady Bulma, ihr tragt das Kind des Piraten. Ihr seid schwanger."

* * *

Es war beinahe Mitternacht und nicht viele Soldaten waren am Fort. Goku hielt sich hauptsächlich im Dunkeln auf und versuchte von den restlichen nicht gesehen zu werden, denn obwohl sie jetzt wahrscheinlich nichts zu seiner Anwesenheit am Fort sagen würden, könnten sie am Morgen schon anderer Meinung sein. Er drückte seinen Rücken gegen eine Wand in der Dunkelheit und beobachtete behutsam, wie zwei Soldaten an ihm vorbeigingen. Sie bemerkten ihn nicht. Langsam schlich Goku sich um die Ecke herum und ging durch die offene Tür, die ihn eine Treppe hinunter zu dem Zellenblock führen würde.

Er wusste, dass er mit diesen Taten gegen das Gesetz verstoßen würde, doch er konnte Bulmas Ersuchen nicht ablehnen, nicht nachdem er versagt hatte. Niemand würde wissen, dass er es war – zumindest hoffte er es, als er durch eine weitere Tür trat und nun vor der Reihe der Zellen stand. Dort, in der ersten Zelle, sah er Vegeta im schwachen Mondlicht auf dem Stroh sitzen und mit seinem Kopf gegen die kalte Steinmauer lehnen. Die Augen des Saiyajins öffneten sich, als er die Fußschritte gehört hatte.

„Was wollt Ihr?"

Die Stimme klang arrogant und gleichgültig, doch Goku glaubte, dass er Vegeta inzwischen besser kannte. Es war einfach seine Art, mit seiner schlimmen Lage fertig zu werden. „Euch helfen." Zwei einfache Worte, doch er spürte sofort die Augen des Piraten auf sich, als ob er ihn herausforderte zu sagen, dass er scherzte. Goku tat es nicht. Stattdessen schritt er durch den Flur, sich den dunklen Augen, die jeder seiner Bewegungen folgte, bewusst, bis er vor einem Haken in der Mauer stand, wo ein Schlüssel hing. „Bulma bat mich, das zu tun, aber ich tue es nicht nur für sie. Ich tue es auch für mich. Ich glaube, dass Ihr eine zweite Chance verdient, Vegeta, selbst wenn es nicht in dieser Stadt und nicht mit Bulma ist. Ich werde Euch diese Chance bieten." Er nahm den Schlüssel von dem Haken und legte ihn auf einen Felsen direkt vor Vegetas Zelle, wo er den Schlüssel ohne Probleme erreichen könnte. „Das einzige, was Ihr tun müsst, ist sie zu ergreifen."

Vegeta wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, als er beobachtete, wie sich der andere Saiyajin umwandte und den Flur mit den Abschiedsworten diese Chance weise zu nutzen verließ. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich mit Fragen. Niemals zuvor hatte jemand so etwas für ihn getan. Sein Vater hatte ihn verraten, sowie seine Mannschaft, warum also sollte er Kakarotto vertrauen?

Eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte ihm zu, dass dieser andere Saiyajin sich von allen anderen, die er getroffen hatte, unterschied. Kakarotto war sehr wie sein Vater – sie waren beide ehrenvolle Männer. Bardock hatte ihn nicht verraten und war nach all diesen Jahren und nach allem, was er getan hatte um den Ruf der Saiyajins zu beschmutzen, ihm gegenüber noch immer loyal. Es schien, als ob Kakarotto ihm wirklich half zu fliehen, doch irgendwie konnte Vegeta in dieser Tatsache keinen Trost finden.

Verdiente er das? Nein, und Vegeta war sich dessen im Klaren, doch es war ihm egal. Er hatte schon vorher darüber nachgedacht – er _war_ ein Pirat und war immer unbarmherzig gewesen, bis dieses verdammte Weib aufgetaucht war und seine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Es war ihre Schuld. Ohne sie wäre er schon lange tot gewesen, von Frieza getötet.

Aber nun war er hier. Noch am Leben, wenn auch nicht mehr für lange. Er könnte das Leben eines Flüchtigen wählen – Kakarotto hatte ihm diese Wahl geboten – doch würde sein Stolz so ein Leben erlauben? Wäre der Tod nicht vorzuziehen? Vor nur wenigen Wochen hatte er beschlossen, dass der Tod in der Tat besser war, doch nun, als er an die Worte des Weibs dachte, war er sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher.

Mit einem bedächtigen Blick auf seinem Gesicht, landeten seine Augen wieder auf dem Schlüssel.

* * *

Bulma konnte nicht schlafen. Obwohl sie es schon vermutet hatte, als der Doktor ihre diese Frage gestellt hatte, fiel es ihr schwer, seinen Worten Glauben zu schenken. _Schwanger. _Mit Vegetas Kind. Und Vegeta würde in wenigen Stunden sterben. Ohne zu wissen, dass er ein Vater werden würde. Würde sie es ihm jemals erzählen können? Wie würde er reagieren? Irgendwie fiel es ihr schwer, sich Vegeta als einen Vater vorzustellen. Doch das war jetzt zu spät. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn nach diesem Morgen bei der Verhandlung nie wiedersehen würde – egal ob ihr Plan funktionierte oder nicht.

Wie auch immer, selbst wenn sie jemals _damit_ klarkommen würde, wie sollte sie es ihren Eltern beibringen? Würden sie sie zwingen einen Fremden zu heiraten, nur damit sie vorgeben konnten, dass der Vater des Kindes kein Pirat war? Doch der Diagnose des Arztes und ihren eigenen Berechnungen nach zu urteilen war sie schon im zweiten Monat! Das war einfach nicht möglich! Außerdem würde sie niemals jemanden heiraten, den sie überhaupt nicht kannte. Der flüchtige Gedanke an Yamchu schoss ihr durch den Kopf, doch sie schüttelte ihn schnell ab. Er würde wissen, dass das Baby nicht seines war.

Glücklicherweise war der Arzt an die Schweigepflicht gebunden, deshalb würde er niemandem davon ohne ihre Zustimmung erzählen. Doch wie lange konnte sie ihre Schwangerschaft geheim halten? Vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Monate bis man es sehen konnte? Was würde sie dann tun? Sie konnte ihr Kind nicht aufgeben, doch es würde auch nicht gut angesehen werden, wenn sie es alleine aufzog. Sie war die Tochter von Lord Briefs, um Gottes Willen! Frauen ihres Standes wurden einfach nicht von Piraten geschwängert. Man würde sie nie verstehen!

Ein frustriertes Stöhnen entkam ihren Lippen, als sie sich auf ihre andere Seite warf in dem verzweifelten Versuch eine bequeme Position zu finden, damit sie endlich einschlafen konnte. Doch irgendwie wusste sie, dass es vergeblich sein würde. Sie war zu besorgt über das, was vorging, um überhaupt zu schlafen.

Bulma hoffte nur, dass Goku das getan hat, um was sie ihn gebeten hatte und dass Vegeta seine einzige Chance, dem Tod zu entkommen, nutzen würde. Sie würde lieber ihr Kind mit einem flüchtigen, aber lebendigen Vater aufwachsen lassen, als mit einem toten und als Warnung an andere Piraten ausgestellten Vater.

* * *

Als Goku am nächsten Morgen zusammen mit den anderen Wachen die Steintreppen hinabstieg, bereitete er sich auf den Anblick einer leeren Zelle vor, deren Tür weit offen stand und in der Vegeta nirgends zu sehen. Er schloss seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment, als er wieder durch die Tür trat, doch all seine Hoffnung verschwand, als er den Piraten in seiner Zelle sitzen sah. Der Schlüssel war die ganze Nacht unberührt geblieben.

Ihre Augen trafen sich und Goku seufzte tief. Die Augen des Piraten waren widerspenstig und leuchteten mit Stolz. Er würde sich dem Tod mit hoch erhobenem Haupt stellen und weder Furcht noch Niederlage zeigen.

Das würde Bulmas Herz brechen.

Die zwei Wachen eilten an ihm vorbei und öffneten die Zelle, wobei sie der Lage des Schlüssels nur einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarfen, da sie offensichtig dachten, dass jemand ihn da aus Versehen fallen gelassen hatte, doch da der Gefangene noch da war, brachten sie dieser merkwürdigen Gegebenheit keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit entgegen. Sie legten an Vegetas Fußgelenken und Handgelenken wieder Fesseln an und zogen ihn in eine stehende Position. Keiner der beiden Saiyajins verlor ein Wort, als Vegeta an Goku vorbei und die Treppen zu dem Innenhof des Forts hinaufgeführt wurde, wo in weniger als einer halben Stunde die Hinrichtung stattfinden sollte.

Bulma wachte auf, als sie in ihrem Zimmer etwas hörte. Etwas desorientiert öffnete sie ihre Augen und schaute sich um. Die Sonne schien hell durch die Lücken zwischen den Vorhängen und Bulma musste mehrere Male blinzeln bis sich ihre Augen an den Lichtstrahl gewöhnt hatten. Wann war sie eingeschlafen? Sie drehte ihren Kopf und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf, während sie sich ihre Augen rieb.

Sie erblickte sofort ein Zimmermädchen, das sich erschrocken umdrehte und sie entschuldigend anschaute. „Es tut mir Leid, Miss", sagte sie schnell. „Ich wollte Euch nicht wecken, aber Eure Eltern baten mich, nach Euch zu schauen, falls Ihr um diese Zeit noch schlafen solltet."

„Meine Eltern?", fragte Bulma verwirrt. Warum schickten sie ein Zimmermädchen? Normalerweise würden sie selbst nach ihr schauen. „Wo sind sie?"

„Am Fort, natürlich. Um sich die Hinrichtung dieses abscheulichen Piraten anzuschauen..." Offensichtlich hatte das Zimmermädchen das Gerücht über Bulma und den Piraten noch nicht gehört, ansonsten hätte sie das wahrscheinlich nicht gesagt.

Bulma ballte ihre Fäuste und sie bemerkte beinahe, wie sämtliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht floh. „Was meinst du?" _Oh bitte, sag mir nicht, dass Vegeta noch hier ist. Sag mir, dass er geflohen ist._

„Nun, die Hinrichtung des Piraten Vegeta. Sie wurde für heute festgesetzt, in etwa fünfzehn Minuten, um genau zu sein..." Das Zimmermädchen hielt überrascht inne, als Lady Bulma fast aus ihrem Bett sprang und einen Umhang über ihr Nachthemd warf. „Miss? Lady Bulma? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ohne überhaupt auf die beunruhigten Worte des Zimmermädchens zu reagieren, eilte Bulma aus dem Zimmer heraus. Ihre nackten Füße trugen sie die Treppen hinunter in das Foyer und durch mehrere Flure zu der Hintertür die zu den Stallungen führte. Die Stallburschen, sowohl junge wie auch alte, starrten auf ihr zerzaustes Erscheinungsbild – die nackten Füße, ihre leichte Bekleidung und langes, wasserfarbenes Haar, dass offen hinter ihr herwehte. Doch Bulma hielt nicht einmal an, da sie sie und das Pieksen der winzigen Steinchen unter ihren Füßen – das war nichts verglichen mit ihrer Wanderung durch den Wald ohne Schuhe – einfach ignorierte, als sie sich nach einem bereits gesattelten und gezäumten Pferd umschaute, da es einfach zu lange dauern würde, ihre eigene Stute fertig zu machen.

Endlich erblickte sie eines und ohne überhaupt zu fragen, ob sie es nehmen konnte – sie war immerhin die Tochter des Lords – stieg sie auf den braunen Wallach und trieb es zu einem Galopp bevor sie die Stallungen überhaupt verlassen hatte.

Nur ein Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Sie musste zum Fort gelangen, bevor Vegeta gehängt wurde.

* * *

Das letzte Mal, dass Son Goku so viele Leute auf einmal gesehen hatte, war auf Ginger Island gewesen, während der Festlichkeiten über Friezas Niederlage. Es war dann ein freudiges Ereignis gewesen – es war jetzt kein freudiges. Nach alle dem, was er versucht hatte, nachdem er sogar bereit gewesen war, das Gesetz zu brechen, sollte Vegeta noch immer gehängt werden. Wieder einmal bemerkte Goku enttäuscht, dass er versagt hatte.

Der Prinz der Saiyajins stand schon auf dem Galgen, mit seinem Kopf in der Schlinge, doch er war noch immer ganz ruhig. Es schien fast so, als ob er es akzeptiert hatte. Das betrübte Goku. Er verstand nicht, wie jemand so willig den Tod über das Leben wählen konnte. Vielleicht, wenn er nichts mehr hätte, für das er leben konnte, aber er hatte gesehen, wie Vegeta und Bulma miteinander umgingen. War das für ihn nicht Grund genug zu leben? Warum nicht? Goku würde erst sein Leben aufgeben, wenn all seine Freunde, ChiChi und Gohan tot waren, wenn keiner von ihnen mehr übrig war. Was könnte Vegeta so wichtig sein, dass er ohne dem nicht leben konnte?

Er stand zusammen mit ChiChi, Gohan, Bardock und allen Mitgliedern seiner Mannschaft, die bei der Mission dabei gewesen waren, an der Seite von Lord Briefs, seiner Frau und General Kaiou auf einigen Treppenstufen, von wo aus sie das ganze Spektakel beobachten konnten. Unter ihnen waren die Stadtbewohner versammelt, aller begierig darauf zu sehen, wie ein Pirat, und so ein berühmter obendrein, hing.

„Das ist ungerecht", hörte er Juuhachigou, die direkt neben Krillin stand, murmeln.

Goku schaute zu ihr hinüber. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart Mitgefühl zeigte. Aber sie war eine Jinzoningen. Er glaubte, dass sie sich vielleicht mehr mit Vegeta identifizieren konnte, als alle anderen. Aber sie hatte Recht. Das war ungerecht, aber es war die Entscheidung von Richter Emna. Es war nur eine Person anwesend, die diese Entscheidung überstimmen konnte, nur diese Person würde nichts tun.

Seine Augen ruhten auf Lord Briefs, der stur geradeaus blickte. Goku wusste, dass er nur das tat, was er für richtig hielt, und zwar dem Gesetz zu folgen – nur dass seine Entscheidung für seine Tochter nicht die richtige war.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder zu dem Galgen gezogen, wo nun die Verbrechen, die Vegeta begangen hatte, noch einmal aufgeführt wurden, dieses Mal für die Öffentlichkeit. Das kam ihm für seinen Geschmack alles zu bekannt vor, da er erst vor wenigen Wochen an Vegetas Stelle gewesen war. Doch Vegeta verzog noch immer keine Miene. Goku seufzte. Nur ein Wunder könnte ihn jetzt noch retten.

Wenige Minuten später, als die Liste endlich ein Ende erreicht hatte, wünschte sich Goku, er wäre irgendwo anders. Er war nur froh, dass Bulma noch im Palast war und das nicht sehen musste.

Trommeln begannen zu spielen und ihr Rhythmus wurde stetig schneller. In nur wenigen Sekunden würde alles vorbei sein. Gokus Blick wanderte wieder zu Vegeta, der seinen Blick traf und ihm einmal zunickte, als ob er ihm für das, was er getan hatte, dankte, obwohl es nicht genug gewesen war. Der jüngere Saiyajin erwiderte das Nicken, obwohl er noch immer wünschte, dass er mit seinen Versuchen Vegeta zu retten erfolgreicher gewesen wäre.

Plötzlich, nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bevor die Trommeln aufhörten zu spielen und der Henker den Hebel zog, hallte ein Ruf durch den Hof und alle Köpfe wandten sich von dem Galgen fort. Alles war zu einem kompletten Stillstand gekommen.

„Halt!"

Gokus Augen weiteten sich, als er Bulma erblickte, die noch ihr Nachthemd unter einem Umhang trug und auf sie zurannte.

„Tötet ihn nicht!"

Gokus Kopf wirbelte zu Vegeta herum, und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag konnte man etwas auf seinem Gesicht sehen, das Überraschung ähnelte.

„Bulma!", rief Lord Briefs überrascht aus. „Was machst du hier? Der Arzt sagte, dass du für die nächsten zwei Tage zur Erholung im Bett bleiben sollst."

„Vater... Daddy, bitte töte ihn nicht", sagte sie bloß, als sie vor ihnen zum Stehen kam.

Ihr Vater seufzte. „Bulma... Liebling, wir haben schon darüber gesprochen. Du weißt, dass ich nichts—"

„Ich bin schwanger!" Diese Worte verließen ihren Mund bevor sie sie überhaupt denken konnte und ihre Hand flog zu ihren Lippen in dem Moment, in dem sie sie ausgesprochen hatte. Sie bemerkte das Weiten der Augen ihrer Eltern und Freunde, doch sie konnte die Worte jetzt nicht mehr zurücknehmen.

„Wovon sprichst du, Bulma?", fragte Goku.

„Bulma", sagte ihr Vater sanft, da er das nicht glauben wollte. „Du bist nur verwirrt. Komm schon, einer der Wachmänner wird dich nach Hause bringen."

„Nein, Vater! Du verstehst es nicht! Der Arzt hat es mir gestern gesagt! Ich bin schwanger, mit Vegetas Kind. Du kannst ihn nicht töten!"

Bulma blickte das Gesicht ihres Vaters forschend an und wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, als er offensichtlich einen inneren Kampf führte. Sie hoffte, nein, sie betete, dass er ihre Bitte erhöhen würde.

Endlich, nach qualvoll langen Sekunden öffnete er seine Augen wieder. „Bulma... Bist du dir ganz sicher? Liebst du diesen Mann wirklich?"

„Das bin ich, Daddy. Ich tue es..."

„Son Goku", sagte Lord Briefs nun zu dem jüngeren Mann. „Ich weiß, Ihr habt es vorher schon gesagt, aber kann dieser Pirat, kann er wirklich ein guter Mann sein?"

„Ja, mein Lord, wenn er die Chance bekommt..."

Ein weiterer Seufzer kam über die Lippen des Lords, als er seine Frau, die lächelte und ihm zunickte, schließlich anschaute, bevor er sich dem Galgen zuwandte und verkündete, laut genug damit alle es hören konnten: „Aufgrund neuester Entwicklungen werden alle Anklagepunkte gegen Vegeta fallen gelassen. Lasst ihn gehen." Protest und verwirrtes Gerede brach in der Menge aus, während Bulmas enge Freunde noch immer sprachlos waren. Lord Briefs ignorierte seine Soldaten und Ratgeber, die seine Entscheidung in Frage stellten. „Geh zu ihm, Bulma."

Vegeta konnte es nicht glauben. Was hat das Weib zu ihrem Vater gesagt um ihn davon zu überzeugen, das zu tun?

Er bemerkte kaum, dass jemand die Fesseln von seinen Handgelenken, Fußgelenken und die Schlinge um seinen Hals entfernte, doch die Schlinge wurde sofort durch die Arme des Weibs ersetzt.

Ein paar Sekunden lang versteifte er sich überrascht. Er wusste nicht, wie er reagierten sollte. In nur wenigen Moment hatte sich sein ganzes Leben wieder auf den Kopf gestellt. Er sollte inzwischen schon tot sein und nicht leben. Er hatte es akzeptiert. Am Ende hatte er es sogar gewollt! Diese letzten paar Tage hatte er nur für das Weib an dem Glauben festgehalten, dass er nicht sterben musste, aber dann, nachdem Kakarotto ihm die Chance geboten hatte, zu fliehen, hatte er aufgegeben.

Was sollte er, ein Prinz ohne Königreich, dessen Schicksal von denen gestohlen worden war, die ihm untergeordnet waren, in einer Welt tun, die mit Leuten gefüllt war, die ihn verabscheuten und ihn töten wollten? Der Tod hatte begonnen ziemlich attraktiv auszusehen, doch er wollte die Bedingungen für sein Ableben bestimmen. Er war kein Feigling und er wollte wie ein wahrer Prinz sterben um allen zu zeigen, dass sie, wenn sie ihm auch sein Leben nehmen konnten, sie ihm niemals seinen Stolz nehmen konnten.

Nachdem er sie ziemlich unsanft von sich weggeschubst und sie an ihren Oberarmen ergriffen hatte, schaute er sie an und schrie beinahe: „Was hast du getan?"

„Ich habe meinen Vater gebeten, dich gehen zu lassen", antwortete Bulma; ihr war es egal, was die Menge von ihr hielt und sie war von seinem Verhalten ganz und gar unbeeindruckt. Sie hatte inzwischen schon genug Zeit mit ihm verbracht um zu wissen, wie sie mit seinen Launen umzugehen hatte und jetzt musste er nur die Wahrheit wissen. „Vegeta... Ich bin... Ich bin schwanger. Du wirst ein Vater."

Er ließ sie sofort los, als ob er sich verbrannt hatte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sein Blick flackerte nach hinten, wo ihre Freunde noch immer standen und alle gleich erstaunt aussahen, und dann wieder zu dem Weib. Sein Verstand registrierte ihre Worte kaum, daher stellte er nur eine Frage: „Wie?"

Ein kleines Grinsen zog an ihren Lippen. „Ich glaube, du weißt genau, wie das passiert ist."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln sagte Vegeta plötzlich: „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen. Du hättest deinen Vater nicht darum bitten sollen, mich zu verschonen." Verdammt! Das machte alles nur noch komplizierter. Wenn er das doch nur nie erfahren hätte! Sein Stolz würde ihm jetzt nie erlauben, sein Leben aufzugeben. Das Weib trug seinen Erben – etwas, das er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Selbst während er mit dem Weib zusammen gewesen war, hatte er einfach _gewusst_, dass sie nie so zusammen sein konnten, wie sie es wollte, ganz davon zu schweigen, dass sie ihm ein Kind gebären würde.

Aber was sollte er jetzt tun, da er die Erlösung nicht mehr im Tod suchen konnte?

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Lord und es entwickelte sich langsam ein Plan in seinem Kopf.

„Warum?", fragte Bulma verwirrt. „Ich liebe dich, Vegeta. Ich hab dir das schon vorher gesagt. Ich will dich an meiner Seite. Ich will, dass du da bist, wenn unser Kind aufwächst!"

„Und ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich vor deinem Vater und deinen Freunden nicht auf den Knien rumkriechen würde!" Vegeta war wieder einmal defensiv und er zuckte beinahe zusammen, als er den verletzten Blick über ihre Augen huschen sah, obwohl er schnell mit Wut ersetzt wurde. Aber es musste getan werden.

„Verdammt, Vegeta", schrie sie nun. „Warum musst du nur so stolz sein? Sei froh, dass du noch lebst! Alles ist jetzt anders! Frieza ist tot!"

„Vielleicht lebe ich! Aber ich habe alles verloren! Mein Königreich, meine Mannschaft, mein Schiff, mein Schicksal! Ich bin nichts!"

„Nein", widersprach Bulma und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du hast nicht alles verloren. Du hast noch mich und unser Kind. Ist das nicht genug?"

„Nein", sagte Vegeta bloß und schob sich an ihr vorbei.

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, als sie schaute, wie er sich seinen Weg durch die neugierige Menge bahnte, die ihren Austausch mit viel Interesse beobachtete hatte. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie sich von seinem Ausbruch erholt hatte, aber als sie es hatte, folgte sie ihm sofort. „Vegeta! Vegeta! Warte! Was hast du vor?"

Vegeta hörte nicht auf sie, als er entschlossen auf Lord Briefs zuschritt. Wenn der alte Mann ihm schon einen _Gefallen_ getan hatte, würde es ihm sicherlich nichts ausmachen, ihm einen weiteren zu tun. Yamchu stellte sich zwischen Vegeta und Lord Briefs, doch der Saiyajin schubste ihn einfach zur Seite. Er musste es dem alten Mann hoch anrechnen – er zuckte nicht einmal. Goku trat auf sie zu, doch schwieg.

„Lord Briefs", sagte er kurz, sich vollkommen bewusst, dass Bulma inzwischen ebenfalls bei ihnen angekommen war. „Ich muss mit Euch unter vier Augen sprechen, aber wenn Ihr es wünscht, dürfen Kakarotto und Bardock dem Treffen beiwohnen."

Lord Briefs schaute sich den Piraten vor sich einen Moment lang bedächtig an bevor er schließlich nickte. „In Ordnung. General Kaiou, gibt es einen Raum im Fort, den wir nutzen können?"

Natürlich. Folgt mir bitte."

Bulma beobachtete hilflos, als die fünf Männer den Hof verließen, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass er bei ihr bleiben würde, nun da er frei war, doch sie hatte offensichtlich Unrecht gehabt.

* * *

Es wurde schon dunkel, als Vegeta mit einer Tasche, die neue Kleidung – ähnlich der, die er jetzt trug, schwarze Stiefel und Hosen und ein dunkelblaues Hemd – enthielt, über die Schulter geworfen, vor dem großen Handelsschiff stand, das ihn von der Westlichen Hauptstadt fort bringen würde

Ein leiser Seufzer entkam seinen Lippen. Das Schiff war nicht die Ouji und es war nicht seins, doch er würde sowieso nicht so viel Zeit auf diesem Schiff verbringen. Sobald er das erste Ziel der Mannschaft, Yadrat, erreicht hatte, würde er fort sein. Von diesem Moment an würde er auf seiner Suche auf sich gestellt sein, auf seiner Suche nach der legendären Macht in sich, die zwei niedere Mitglieder seiner Rasse schon gefunden hatten.

Lord Briefs war ziemlich entgegenkommend gewesen, als Vegeta sein Ersuchen beschrieben hatte, oder besser, seine Forderung ihm die Überfahrt auf einem Schiff zu erlauben und die Nachricht seines Freispruchs zu verbreiten. Das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war, dass jemand ihn jagte und tötete, wen er gerade beschlossen hatte, dass er nicht mehr sterben konnte.

Es hatte nur eine Bedingung gegeben, die er akzeptierten musste bevor der Lord seinen Bedingungen zugestimmt hatte. Irgendwie verwunderte ihn die Tatsache, dass Lord Briefs sein Grunzen als Zustimmung angesehen hatte, sehr. Was, wenn er sein versprechen nicht hielt? Würden sie wieder anfangen ihn zu jagen? Selbst wenn, solange er sich ruhig verhielt, würden sie ihn niemals finden können.

Vegeta wollte gerade auf die Planke treten um auf das Schiff zu kommen, als er Fußschritte hinter sich hörte. Ohne sich überhaupt umzuschauen, wusste er, wer es war.

* * *

Bulma konnte nicht glauben, wie viel Glück sie hatte, als sie zusammen mit Goku, der ihr angeboten hatte, sie dorthin zu begleiten, beim Hafen ankam und sah, dass das Schiff noch nicht abgelegt hatte und das Vegeta noch am Kai stand. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht verschwunden war, wenn sie beim Schiff ankam, doch sie wurde wieder langsamer, als er stehen blieb. Sie bemerkte, dass Goku direkt hinter ihr war, doch es war ihr egal. Sie wollte nur diese Möglichkeit sich zu verabschieden.

Ihr Herz begann sofort schneller zu schlagen, als er sich umdrehte und ihre blauen Augen seine dunklen trafen. „Vegeta", flüsterte sie atemlos.

„Weib", grüßte er sie mit einem Nicken. „Kakarotto."

„Vegeta," entgegnete Goku. Dann flüsterte zu Bulma: „Ich bin bei der Kutsche, wenn du mich brauchst."

Sie verfielen in ein Schweigen, nachdem Goku sich zurückgezogen hatte, da Bulma einfach nicht die Worte fand, die sie sagen wollte. Sie hatte sie in der Kutsche auf dem Weg zum Hafen immer und immer wieder wiederholt. Es gab so viele Dinge, die sie zu ihm sagen wollte. Dass sie ihn liebte. Dass sie ihn brauchte. Dass er nicht gehen sollte. Aber all diese Worte waren weg.

Bulma war wieder am Boden zerstört gewesen, als ihr Vater ihr von Vegetas Ersuchen, die Stadt zu verlassen, erzählt hatte, doch er hatte versucht sie aufzumuntern, indem er ihr versprach, dass Goku sie an diesem Abend zum Hafen bringen konnte um sich zu verabschieden. Es hatte irgendwie geholfen zu wissen, dass sie das tun konnte und auch, dass, selbst wenn er nicht an ihrer Seite war, er immerhin _lebte_.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu der Zeit, als sie ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte und ein kleines Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. Oh, wie sie ihn da gehasst hatte! Er war die ganze Zeit so arrogant gewesen und sie hatte ihn für einen kaltherzigen Mörder gehalten, doch langsam hatte sie angefangen eine Seite an ihm zu erkennen, die die anderen vorher noch nicht erkannt hatten. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er nicht so kalt war, wie er vorgab, dass sie unter seinem harten Äußeren ein Herz finden konnte. Er hatte sie immerhin die ganze Zeit mit Essen versorgt, selbst nach ihrem verfehlten Fluchtversuch auf Namek, und er hatte sich um sie gekümmert, nachdem er sie vor Nappa gerettet hatte. Als sie zusammen gewesen waren, hatte sie ihn _wirklich_ gesehen, den wirklichen Vegeta, und sich in ihn verliebt. Sie wusste noch immer nicht viel von seiner Kindheit, doch sie glaubte, dass sie das Wesentliche kannte und wusste, dass es wirklich eine große Leistung war, nach all dem, was er erlebt hatte, sich noch sorgen zu können.

Sie bewunderte ihn dafür.

Bulma öffnete ihren Mund, in der Hoffnung, dass sie die richtigen Worte finden würde um ihn davon zu überzeugen zu bleiben, doch dann dachte sie noch einmal darüber nach und trat stattdessen auf ihn zu um ihre Lippen auf seine zu pressen. Zuerst schien sie ihn überrumpelt zu haben, doch nach ein paar Sekunden ließ er sich ebenfalls in dem Kuss gehen. Bulma konnte alles fühlen, was er ihr nicht sagen konnte. All die Gefühle und Emotionen, die normalerweise tief in ihm begraben waren. Und plötzlich machte sie sich keine Sorgen mehr. Irgendwie gab es ihr das Gefühl, dass sie wirklich geliebt und sich um sie gesorgt wurde. Sie _wusste_ einfach, dass am Ende alles gut würde.

* * *

Vegeta stand am Bug des Schiffes und starrte in den Nachthimmel hinaus, während die Männer um ihn herum arbeiteten. Sie hatten den Hafen erst vor wenigen Minuten verlassen. Ein Grinsen zog an seinen Lippen, als er wieder auf die kleine Notiz schaute, die das Weib ihm zugesteckt hatte bevor er an Bord des Handelsschiffes gegangen war.

‚_Du bist wirklich legendär, Vegeta. Hör niemals auf daran zu glauben, weil ich es weiß. Ich habe dich gesehen. Lach mich nicht aus, aber ich habe einen goldenen Engel gesehen, der mich vor dem Ertrinken gerettet hat. Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf.  
In Liebe  
Dein Weib'_

Er hatte zuerst geschnaubt, als das gelesen hatte. _Ein goldener Engel!_ Aber dann hatte es ihn plötzlich wie der Schlag getroffen. Wie er diesen Sturm überlebt hatte. Wie er es geschafft hatte, nicht nur sich sondern auch das Weib zu retten. Wenn was sie schrieb wahr war, würde es ihn von einer schweren Bürde befreien. Wenn was sie schrieb wahr war, war sein Schicksal nicht verloren. Er war nicht länger _nichts_.

Mit der Notiz wieder ordentlich gefaltet und sicher in einer seiner Hosentaschen verwahrt, ließ er den Wind in sein Gesicht wehen und fühlte sich das erste Mal seit langer Zeit frei.

_Ich werde nicht aufhören, daran zu glauben, Weib. Ich werde die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben._

* * *

Es waren Tränen in Bulmas Augen zu sehen, als sie zu der Kutsche zurückkehrte, wo Goku noch immer geduldig auf sie wartete. Er war einen Moment lang um sie besorgt, doch sah dann ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Er legte eine tröstende Hand auf ihre Schulter und fragte: „Geht es dir gut?"

Sie nickte schwach und lächelte ihren besten Freund an, als sie ihre Hand auf seine legte. „Ja. Ich glaube schon... Ich vermisse ihn nur schon... Und ich..." Bulma atmete einmal zittrig durch. „Ich weiß, es klingt egoistisch, aber ich will, dass er hier ist, wenn unser Kind aufwächst. Ich will nicht, dass unser Kind niemals seinen Vater kennen lernt..."

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung, warf Goku ihr ein breites Grinsen zu. „Darum würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Glaub mir..."


	48. Epilog

**A/N: Es ist vorbei. Eine Arbeit an dem Original von insgesamt fast 3 Jahren und 11 Monaten wurde jetzt endgültig beendet. Vor wenigen Tage hatte ich bereits die Originalfassung fertiggestellt und nun auch die Übersetzung. Es wurde das letzte Wort in dieser Geschichte geschrieben: Ende. Irgendwie bin ich gleichzeitig glücklich und traurig, dass diese Geschichte jetzt fertig ist. Traurig, weil diese Geschichte für eine so lange Zeit ein festern Bestandteil meines Lebens für fast vier Jahre gewesen war. Ich habe ihr viele Stunden gewidmet, Sachen neu geschrieben, geändert und verdreht, bis ich endlich damit zufrieden war, und das bin ich auch, mit dem Gesamtergebnis eigentlich sehr zufrieden. Bis jetzt war „Der Schatz der Macht" mein längstes Projekt. 48 Kapitel, das Original hat 200 Seiten in Word (Verdana, 7.5 pt. Schriftgröße und 7.5 pt. Abstand zwischen den Absätzen), 3510 Absätze und 174.060 Wörter. Für die Übersetzung kann ich dazu leider noch keine Angabe machen, aber ich hatte generell den Eindruck, dass die deutschen Kapitel länger waren als die englischen (von der Wortzahl, nicht vom Inhalt) und daher nehme ich an, dass sie das Original von der Länge her locker schlägt. Aber wie ich auch schon gesagt habe, freue ich mich, dass sie fertig ist. Ich freue mich, dass ich sie zu Ende gebracht habe, dass ich damit zufrieden bin und dass ich Euch damit eine kleine Freude gemacht habe. Außerdem freue ich mich auch, dass ich jetzt hoffentlich wieder Zeit für andere Projekte habe, die ich so lange hab liegen lassen.**

**Auf diesem Wege möchte ich allen danken, die ihre wertvolle Zeit geopfert haben, um diese Geschichte zu lesen. Ihr Leute seid wirklich die besten!**

**Und nun, ein letztes Mal, viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!**

* * *

**Epilog**

Es war stockdunkel im Wald, da die dicken Wolken den Mond davon abhielten Licht auf den Pfad zu werfen, und eine dicke Schneedecke lag auf dem Boden. Weitere Schneeflocken rieselten langsam herunter; sie schufen eine neue Schicht auf den bereits bestehenden und verdeckten alle Spuren, die dort gewesen sein könnten. Man konnte kein Geräusch hören, außer dem leichten Rascheln in den Bäumen, wenn eine sanfte Brise etwas Schnee von ihren Zweigen blies.

Das leise Knirschen des Schnees störte plötzlich die friedliche Stille, als ein Apfelschimmel langsam den Pfad entlang schritt. Ein dunkler Umhang mit Kapuze verbarg das Gesicht des Reiters und schützte ihn vor der eisigen Kälte, die scheinbar selbst die dickste Kleidung durchdrang. Eine dünne Schneeschicht hatte sich auf den Schultern des Reiters während seiner langen Reise gesammelt und durch die unglaubliche Kälte hingen Eiszapfen vom Zaumzeug des Pferdes.

Bald ließen Reiter und Pferd den Wald hinter sich und man konnte die Lichter der Westlichen Hauptstadt in der Nähe sehen. Mit einem Zungenschnalzen trieb der Reiter sein Pferd in den Trab. Es stapfte durch den Schnee und brachte die bleibende Entfernung innerhalb weniger Minuten hinter sich, so dass sie schon bald die Stadtgrenze passierten, wo er sein Pferd wieder zügelte.

Es war ganz still in den Straßen, da die meisten Menschen zu dieser Nachtzeit und während dieses frostigen Wetters lieber in ihren Häusern blieben. Das störte den Reiter jedoch nicht im Geringsten. Solange er niemanden traf, würde er nicht Opfer von neugierigen Blicken und vielleicht sogar erkannt werden. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass das schließlich geschehen musste, aber erst einmal würde er seine Identität lieber verheimlichen.

Es war an diesem Tag ein langer Ritt gewesen und sowohl Pferd wie auch Reiter waren erschöpft, daher war der Reiter froh, als er das Schild eines Wirtshauses im dämmrigen Licht einer Laterne sah. _Zum Dai Kaiou_ hieß es und dieser Name ließ den Reiter schnauben. Er hatte von diesem Ort gehört – während es für ein paar Tage nicht so schlecht sein sollte, wurde gesagt, dass er Besitzer ein verrückter alter Mann war. Wie auch immer, das war das einzige Wirtshaus, das er in der Westlichen Hauptstadt kannte und er wollte nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden, um nach einem anderen zu suchen. Außerdem war dieses Wirtshaus eines der wenigen, die Ställe für die Pferde der Reisenden hatten.

Der Stalljunge in dem Stall warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu, als der Reiter in die Halle trat und sanft sein Pferd hinter sich herzog, ohne seine Kapuze abzunehmen. Der Junge stand von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem er vor einem Kamin saß, und ging auf ihn zu. „Kann ich Euch helfen, Sir?"

Der Reiter nickte nur. „Ich werde ein paar Tage bleiben. Jemand muss ich um mein Pferd kümmern." Seine Hand wanderte unter seinen Umhang und holte einen kleinen Beutel hervor. Nachdem er ihn geöffnet hatte, nahm er eine Goldmünze heraus. „Ich glaube, das sollte genügen."

Der Stallbursche starrte die Münze mit großen Augen an, und fragte sich, wer dieser Mann war, wenn er offensichtlich soviel Geld bei sich hatte. „N-natürlich, Sir. Ihr Pferd wird die beste Pflege erhalten."

„Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet."

Die Münze fiel in seine Hand und der Stallbursche hätte schwören können, dass er ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Reiters gesehen hatte, bevor dieser sich umgedreht und den Jungen mit dem Apfelschimmel alleine gelassen hatte.

-

Das Wirtshaus war laut und voll mit Menschen, hauptsächlich Betrunkenen, aber es war warm und deshalb eine willkommene Abwechslung zu der Kälte draußen. Niemand hatte seine Ankunft bemerkt und er schlang sich seinen Weg durch die Menge zu der Bar, wo er einen alten Mann mit wildem und langem schwarzen Haar und einem gleichlangen Bart sah. Der alte Mann trug eine merkwürdige schwarze Tunika und eine noch merkwürdigere Brille – sie hatte schwarze Gläser. Das musste der Besitzer sein, beschloss der Reiter und ging direkt auf ihn zu.

„Ich brauche ein Zimmer", sagte er ohne zu zögern, sobald er vor ihm stand.

Der alte Mann schaute von dem Glas auf, das er putzte und ihn direkt an. Der Reiter hatte dabei ein schlechtes Gefühl, als ob der alte Mann direkt durch ihn hindurchschauen konnte, doch er zuckte nicht einmal unter diesem prüfenden Blick zusammen. Schließlich, nach unglaublich langen Sekunden, nickte der alte Mann und, während er etwas vor sich her murmelte, holte er ein Buch von unter dem Tresen hervor. „Wie lange habt Ihr vor zu bleiben?"

„Ein paar Tage", antwortete er. „Ich weiß nicht genau, wie lange."

„Ah, ja..." Während der alte Mann etwas in das Buch schrieb, nutzte der Reiter die Chance und schaute sich um. Jeder in dem Wirtshaus kümmerte sich um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten und niemand schenkte ihm Beachtung. „Darf ich Euren Namen wissen, Sir?"

Der Reiter nahm wieder den Beutel heraus und ließ ein paar Goldmünzen in das Buch fallen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Name notwendig ist."

„Natürlich nicht." Der alte Mann grinste ihn an und schloss das Buch, bevor er es wieder an seinen Platz legte. Von einem Nagel in der hölzernen Wand hinter sich nahm er einen Schlüssel mit einer kleinen eingravierten Nummer und gab ihn dem Reiter. „Gibt es sonst etwas, was ich für Euch tun kann?"

Der Reiter schien ein paar Minuten lang nachzudenken. Trotz der Hitze im Wirtshaus fühlten sich seiner Finger noch immer fast gefroren an. Vielleicht wäre etwas, das seine Glieder erwärmte, nicht so übel. „Ich nehme etwas von dem besten Rum, den Ihr habt."

„Natürlich, Sir. Aber diese eine geht auf's Haus." Mit einem Augenzwinkern holte der alte Mann eine volle Flasche Rum von einem Regal hinter sich und stellte die große Flasche und einen Krug vor den Fremden. Der Reiter dankte ihm mit einem Nicken, nahm Flasche und Krug und zog sich an einen freien Tisch in einer dunklen Ecke zurück, von wo aus er alles und jeden um sich herum beobachten konnte.

Die Flasche wurde mit einem leisen ‚Plop' geöffnet und nicht ein Tropfen der braunen Flüssigkeit wurde verschwendet, als er sie in den Krug goss. Der erste Schluck war der längste und er jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Dieser Rum war gut, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Er zweifelte auch nicht daran, dass er die ganze Flasche brauchte, bis er heute Nacht schlafen gehen konnte.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte er den ersten Krug geleert und verspürte bereits die beruhigende Wirkung des Alkohols. Er begann sich ein wenig zu entspannen und bemerkte auch die Wärme, die jetzt durch seine Gliedmaßen floss. Der Krug wurde wieder aufgefüllt, doch dieses Mal nahm er kleinere Schlucke und genoss die brennende Sensation in seiner Kehle, als er sich seine Umgebung anschaute.

Er konnte es noch immer nicht wirklich glauben, obwohl er vor nicht einmal einer Stunde die Stadtgrenze passiert hatte. Und er konnte noch immer keine vernünftige Erklärung für seine Taten finden, obwohl er langsam begann daran zu zweifeln, dass es überhaupt welche gab. Er hätte es nicht tun brauchen, er hätte einfach fortbleiben können, aber doch...

Er war zurückgekehrt...

* * *

Bulma seufzte, als sie aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelhaut schaute. Es waren Eisblumen an ihrem gefrorenen Fenster und, irgendwo im Unterbewusstsein bemerkte sie, dass es wunderschön war, doch ihre Gedanken waren zu beschäftigt, um es zu schätzen. Es schneite wieder, doch egal wie sehr sie Schnee liebte, dieses Mal teilte es ihr nur das mit, was sie schon wusste. Es war wieder Winter und in ein paar Tagen würde sie Weihnachten feiern.

_Ein Jahr, vier Monate und neun Tage..._

So viel Zeit war vergangen, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Ein Jahr, vier Monate und neun Tage seit er an Bord des Handelsschiffes nach Yadrat gegangen war. Keine Neuigkeiten, kein Brief, keine Nachricht, nicht einmal ein Gerücht, dass es ihm gut geht und, am wichtigsten, noch lebte, hatte sie erreicht. Soweit sie wusste, konnte er schon tot sein.

Nein, er konnte nicht tot sein. Wenn er tot wäre, würde sie es wissen. Ihr Herz würde es ihr mitteilen. Und doch, die nagende Furcht in ihrem Hinterkopf wollte nicht verschwinden. Es war schon so lange her... Sicherlich sollte es nicht so lange dauern, sein Ziel, welches er als sein Schicksal erklärt hatte, zu erreichen. Goku war schon länger als ein Jahr mühelos dazu in der Lage und selbst der junge Gohan erwies sich als ziemlich geschickt, es zu kontrollieren, sehr zu ChiChis Ärger. Warum dauerte es also so lange, bis er zurückkam?

_Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass er jemals zurückkommen wird,_ stichelte die nagende Stimme ihres Bewusstseins.

Bulma seufzte, als sie sich fest an die Hoffnung klammerte, die Goku ihr gegeben hatte. Er hatte zu ihr gesagt, sie bräuchte sich keine Sorgen darum machen, dass ihr Sohn ohne Vater aufwuchs, deshalb war sie natürlich davon ausgegangen, dass Goku etwas wusste, was sie nicht wusste und dass Vegeta schließlich wiederkommen würde. Doch nun war ihr Kind, ihr Sohn Trunks, schon neun Monate alt und sein Vater war noch immer nicht zu ihnen zurückgekehrt.

Trunks... Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als ihr Blick zu der Tür wanderte, hinter welcher ihr Sohn friedlich in seiner Krippe schlief. Seit er geboren worden war, war er ihre Welt. Sie liebte ihn, ihre Eltern himmelten ihn an und sogar ihre Freunde waren von dem kleinen Jungen ganz eingenommen. Während er nicht so sehr wie ein Saiyajin aussah, nicht so wie Gohan, da seine Augen blau waren und eine dünne Schicht lavendel-farbiges Haar seinen Kopf zierte, war sein Gesicht zweifellos das von seinem Vater.

_Oh Vegeta..._ Bulma seufzte noch einmal und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den dicken weißen Schneeflocken zu, die an ihrem Fenster vorbeischwebten. Es musste draußen unglaublich kalt sein. Gänsehaut erschien auf ihren Armen und ein Schauer jagte ihr über den Rücken, als sie sich vorstellte, jetzt draußen zu sein. Wo immer er auch war, Bulma hoffte, er war irgendwo, wo es warm war. Vielleicht war er irgendwo, wo es keinen Winter gab, nur ewigen Sommer oder Frühling... Sie hatte von diesen Orten gelesen, Ländern und Inseln die kein Schnee oder Eis kannten. Vielleicht war er wirklich dorthin gereist, was sicherlich seine lange Abwesenheit erklären würde.

_Ein Jahr, vier Monate und neun Tage..._

Es war eine lange Zeit. Viel war in dieser Zeit passiert. Nicht nur war ihr Sohn geboren, nein, Goku und ChiChi hatten etwa einen Monat nachdem sie von ihrer langen Reise um sie zu befreien und die Dragonballs zu finden zurückgekommen waren, geheiratet und lebten nun in einem kleinen Landhaus in der Nähe von Gyuu Mao. ChiChi war wieder schwanger und Goku hatte sein Wort, niemals wieder zur See zu fahren, gehalten. Er arbeitete jetzt, zusammen mit seinem Vater, als Ausbilder für Nahkampf und Strategie in der Akademie der Marine.

Das war im Grunde für alle eine riesige Überraschung gewesen, dass Goku wieder für General Kaoiu arbeitete, nur dieses Mal in einem anderen Bereich. Es hatte etwas gedauert, doch Goku schien endlich über den Groll, den er gegen den General gehegt hatte, hinweg zu sein. Bulma nahm an, dass Bardock in diesem Prozess eine wichtige Rolle gespielt hatte, da der ältere Saiyajin sehr gut mit dem General zurechtkam und sie Freunde geworden waren.

Bardock hatte sich ebenfalls über das vergangene Jahr hinweg sehr verändert. Der Mann, der so alt und eingefallen ausgesehen hatte, als sie ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte, schien jetzt wesentlich jünger zu sein. Eine natürliche Bräune von der ganzen Zeit, die er draußen verbracht hatte, hatte die Blässe seiner Haut ersetzt. Durch hartes Training hatte er all die Muskeln, die er während seiner Gefangenschaft verloren hatte, wieder aufgebaut und seine ganze Art war sorgloser geworden. Wenn jemand nicht wusste, dass Bardock und Goku Vater und Sohn waren, hätte man sie fast für Brüder, wenn nicht sogar Zwillinge halten können.

Vor ein paar Tagen war der Rest der ehemaligen Mannschaft der Kintoun ebenfalls von einer Mission zurückgekehrt. Sie waren noch zusammen und General Kaiou hatte ihnen ein neues Schiff gegeben – die Genkidama. Irgendwie hatte es Bulma nicht überrascht, dass Krillin zum Kapitän benannt worden war. Er war immerhin Gokus erster Offizier auf der Kintoun gewesen und er hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, als sie geglaubt hatten, dass Goku tot war. Auch Goku selbst hatte ihn zum Kapitän ernannt, bevor er gegen Frieza gekämpft hatte. Die anderen folgten ihm willentlich und er war ein guter und gerechter Mann.

Doch sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen hatte die Mannschaft der Genkidama ein neues Mitglied gewonnen – als sie von Krillins Ernennung gehört hatte, hatte Juuhachigou darauf bestanden ein Teil der Mannschaft zu werden. Die Jinzoningen hatte all die Angebote, die sie in der Westlichen Hauptstadt erhalten hatte, als sie auf Arbeitssuche gewesen war, für ihrer nicht würdig gehalten. _(Wäscherin_, hatte sie geschnaubt, als sie an einem Tag nach Hause gekommen war. _Ich bin eine Kriegerin und keine Wäscherin!)_ Krillin, der noch immer sehr in sie verliebt war, konnte ihr diese Bitte einfach nicht abschlagen. Glücklicherweise wussten die anderen Mitglieder der Mannschaft bereits, zu was sie fähig war, und deshalb widersprachen sie nicht, sondern nahmen sie warm auf, obwohl sie keine Gelegenheit ausließen, Krillin damit aufzuziehen.

Bulma konnte die Bekanntmachung, das Krillin und Juuhachigou zusammen waren, nicht erwarten. Hoffentlich würde das endlich den vielen Gerüchten ein Ende setzen. Eigentlich erwartete sie die Bekanntmachung zu Weihnachten, da Krillin ihr einen Wink gegeben hatte, der das bedeuten könnte, als sie ihn vor zwei Tagen getroffen hatte. Ihr Vater hatte ihn und den Rest der Mannschaft zu dem Weihnachtsball, den er für den Heiligabend geplant hatte, eingeladen.

Im Grunde freute Bulma sich nicht auf den Ball. Es war wieder einmal nur eine dieser formellen Zusammenkünfte, die ihre Mutter so liebte. Sie hasste diese Feste wirklich, genauso wie die meisten Leute, die ihre Eltern eingeladen hatten. Die meisten waren Snobs, die nur zu dem Ball kamen, um gesehen zu werden und die neuesten Gerüchte zu hören. Es war wirklich abstoßend. Wie auch immer, zumindest würden ihre Freunde da sein, deshalb hoffte sie, dass es nicht so langweilig werden würde, wie sie erwartete.

Ein lautes Gejaule aus dem Zimmer nebenan holte Bulma aus ihren Gedanken und ein kleines Grinsen zog an ihren Lippen, als sie von dem Stuhl, auf dem sie es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, aufstand und mit einem Kopfschütteln in das andere Zimmer ging. Wer immer sagte, dass dieser Junge sich nicht wie sein Vater verhielt, hatte absolutes Unrecht. Der Appetit war auf jeden Fall der gleiche, genauso wie die Sturheit, wenn er nicht bekam, was er haben wollte.

„Sag mir nicht, dass du schon wieder Hunger hast", sagte Bulma zu ihrem Sohn, der sie mit weiten blauen Augen anstarrte, nun, da sie neben ihm stand. Seine Tränen hatten aufgehört zu fließen und in diesem Moment war er scheinbar so unschuldig wie ein Engel – doch der Schein trog. Sie wusste, dass, sobald sie sich einfach umdrehte und ihn alleine ließ, er anfangen würde so laut zu schreien, dass sogar die Leute in dem anderen Flügel des Palastes es hören würden. Zu Zeiten wie diesen verhielt er sich definitiv mehr wie ein Teufel als wie ein Engel, und Bulma befürchtete schon, was passieren würde, wenn ChiChis ungeborenes Baby und Trunks beide alt genug waren um zusammen in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.

Bulma beugte sich über um den Jungen aufzunehmen und setzte ihn so in ihre Arme, dass es für sie beide gemütlich war. Sie hielt ihn mit einem Arm und ergriff einen Kerzenhalter mit der anderen Hand, bevor sie ihr Zimmer verließ um in die Küche zu gehen. Es war schon spät und die meisten Bediensteten waren wahrscheinlich schon zu Bett, doch das störte sie nicht. Bulma hatte darauf bestanden, sich ohne die Hilfe eines Kindermädchens um ihren Sohn zu kümmern, was bedeutete, seine Flasche allein zu erhitzen und, nun da er schon älter war, seinen Brei vorzubereiten. Alle Zutaten konnte man in der Küche finden und sie wusste, wo sie dort zu finden waren. Einmal hatte Bulma die Köche überredet, sie etwas anderes kochen zu lassen als den einfachen Brei, den sie inzwischen konnte, fand jedoch schnell heraus, dass diese Idee keine gute gewesen war. Das Ergebnis dieses Experiments war ungenießbar gewesen und Bulma hatte sich in diesem Moment geschworen, dass sie niemals wieder versuchen würde, eine echte Mahlzeit zu kochen.

Fast eine Stunde später lag der Junge wieder in seiner Krippe, friedlich am Schlafen, und Bulma lächelte auf ihn herunter. Es war schon nach Mitternacht und sie musste sich ein lautes Gähnen verbeißen, damit sie ihren Sohn nicht wieder weckte, nachdem er gerade eingeschlafen war. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, dass auch sie zu Bett ging.

Mit diesem Gedanken kehrte Bulma in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurück und knöpfte ihren Morgenmantel auf, bevor sie ihn vorsichtig über den Rücken eines Stuhles legte. Sie kroch unter die Decke ihres Bettes und löschte die Flamme der Kerze neben ihrem Bett auf dem Nachttisch. Dunkelheit fiel über das Zimmer, als Bulma sich hinlegte und die Decke zu ihrem Kinn hochzog. Sie schloss ihre Augen, drehte sich auf die Seite und bald schlief sie ein.

Doch wie jede Nacht in dem letzten Jahr, vier Monaten und neun Tagen, war ihr letzter Gedanke bevor sie sich erlaubte einzuschlafen über Vegeta, und sie fragte sich, wo er jetzt war und ob es ihm gut ging.

* * *

„M-mein Lord, I-Ihr habt einen Besucher", verkündete einer der Diener am folgenden Morgen, als er vor Lord Briefs zum Stehen kam, der über einige Dokumente grübelte, die vor ihm lagen.

Lord Briefs hob seinen Kopf und äugte ihn mit einem fragenden Blick auf seinem Gesicht. „Wer ist es?"

„I-ich weiß nicht, Sir", gab der Diener reumütig zu und senkte seinen Blick. „E-er w-wollte seine Identität nicht verraten. A-aber er behauptet, I-ihr kennt ihn."

Lord Briefs Augen wurden bedächtig, als er dem Stottern des Dieners zuhörte. Wer könnte es schaffen, einen Mann, der sonst um ihn herum so voller Selbstvertrauen war, so nervös zu machen, oder schlimmer, so viel Angst zu machen, dass er so anfing zu stottern?

„Hört auf zu stammeln", sagte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter dem Diener. Lord Briefs Augen weiteten sich merklich, als er die Stimme erkannte. Ein vermummter Mann trat an dem Diener vorbei, der zurückschreckte, und hielt direkt vor dem Schreibtisch des Lords an. „Der Lord hat mich schon erwartet, für einige Zeit, nehme ich an."

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte Lord Briefs, der endlich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erlaubte. Sich seinem Diener zuwendend, sagte er, „Ihr dürft gehen. Bitte erzählt niemandem von unserem Besucher."

„Ja-jawohl, mein Lord." Der Diener verbeugte sich und verließ das Büro, wobei er die Tür hinter sich schloss um den zwei Männern etwas Privatsphäre zu geben.

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, während denen keiner der beiden Männer etwas sagte. Jeder betrachtete den anderen mit einem wachsamen Blick, obwohl Lord Briefs mehr erfreut aussah und nur das winzigste Anzeichen von Selbstgefälligkeit zeigte. Also war es das Richtige gewesen dem Versprechen, das der Mann vor ihm ihm vor fast anderthalb Jahren gegeben hatte, zu vertrauen. „Ich freue mich zu sehen, dass Ihr zurückgekehrt seid."

Endlich fiel die Kapuze und offenbarte das Gesicht und das ungezähmte Haar des Prinzen aller Saiyajins. Sein Gesicht war eine gleichgültige Maske, als er bloß seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und sagte: „Ich bin nie jemand gewesen, der Versprechen bricht. Und ich werde jetzt nicht damit anfangen."

Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Lords weitete sich, als er das hörte und wies Vegeta an, sich in einen der zwei Sessel zu setzen, die um einen kleinen Tisch in der Ecke seines Büros standen, während er zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Cognac aus einem Schrank hinter seinem Schreibtisch holte. Er stellte beide Gläser auf den Tisch und füllte sie mit der goldenbraunen Flüssigkeit, bevor er sich in den anderen Sessel setzte. Nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte, wandte sich Lord Briefs schließlich dem ehemaligen Piraten zu. „Ich verstehe. Trotz dem, was die Leute denken mögen, glaube ich jetzt Gokus Worten. Es scheint mir, dass Ihr wirklich ein guter Mann sein könnt. Wie auch immer, Ihr wisst, dass das Versprechen, dass Ihr mir gegeben habt, bevor Ihr gereist seid, nicht nur Eure Rückkehr, wenn ihr Euer Ziel erreicht hattet, beinhaltet. Ich gehe davon aus, Ihr habt das gefunden, wonach Ihr gesucht habt..."

„Ja", antwortete Vegeta kurz. „Sonst wäre ich nicht hier."

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten, nehme ich an. Aber dennoch, ich hoffe Ihr erinnert Euch an Euer Versprechen, Prinz Vegeta."

Man konnte Überraschung über das Gesicht des Saiyajins huschen sehen, als der Lord ihn als Prinz ansprach. All die Jahre war der Gebrauch dieses Wortes spottend gewesen, doch der alte Mann vor ihm sagte es mit Respekt. Es war irgendwie... irritierend. Allerdings schüttelte Vegeta es schnell ab und schnaubte: „Natürlich..."

„Bulma und Trunks werden sich freuen, das zu hören."

„T-Trunks?", stotterte er unerwartet.

„Ja, Trunks", sagte der Lord, der schelmisch grinste. „Euer Sohn."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war ein empörter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als er murmelte: „Trunks... Was für ein Name ist Trunks?" Doch er hatte einen Sohn und irgendwie sorgte dieser Gedanke für ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in seiner Brust.

„Das ist der Name, den Bulma für Euren Sohn ausgewählt hat. Ich glaube, Ihr müsst damit leben. Aber, wenn es Euch beruhigt, der zweite Name des Jungen ist Vegeta." Der Lord grinste noch immer breit. Er zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und fuhr einfach fort: „Wie auch immer. Nun, Bulma weiß nichts von Eurem Versprechen, da, und da muss ich ganz ehrlich sein, ich daran gezweifelt hatte, dass Ihr jemals zurückkehren würdet, und ich wollte ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Aber ich glaube, ich habe schon eine Ahnung, wie ich meine liebe Tochter überraschen kann. Ihr müsstet nur noch ein paar weitere Tage geduldig sein, bis Ihr sie und Euren Sohn wiederseht. Darf ich fragen, wo Ihr zurzeit verweilt?"

„Zum Dai Kaiou", antwortete der Saiyajin und blickte den Lord, der ein mysteriöses Funkeln in seinen Augen hatte, finster an. Der Lord plante etwas und Vegeta war sich nicht sicher, ob er es mochte.

Nickend trank der Lord einen weiteren Schluck von dem Cognac. „Es ist eine gute Wahl, hauptsächlich um Eure Identität geheim zu halten, zumindest bis wir sie preisgeben. Es würde für Euch, oder allen anderen, nicht gut sein, wenn jemand Euch vorher erkennt."

„Vor was, genau?", fragte Vegeta.

„Ich werde es Euch in wenigen Minuten erzählen, nachdem wir uns anderen, auch dringenden Angelegenheit, zugewendet haben. Aber", sagte er plötzlich, als er bemerkte, dass der ehemalige Pirat sein Getränk noch nicht angerührt hatte, „Ihr solltet zuerst den Cognac probieren. Er ist sehr gut."

* * *

„Komm schon, Bulma", trieb ChiChi sie an, wobei sie ziemlich genervt klang. „Der Ball wird in weniger als einer halben Stunde anfangen und du hast noch nicht einmal damit begonnen, dich fertig zu machen!" Die schwarzhaarige Frau trug ein dunkelblaues Abendkleid, das eindeutig die große Schwellung ihres Bauches zeigte, und ihr Haar war zu einem festen Haarknoten zusammengebunden. Mit ihren Händen auf ihren Hüften klopfte sie ungeduldig mit ihrem Fuß, während sie vor einem Schirm stand, hinter den sie Bulma vor einer Minute geschoben hat, damit sie ihr eigenes Kleid für den Weihnachtsball anziehen konnte.

ChiChi konnte einen entnervten Seufzer hinter dem Schirm hören und schüttelte bloß still ihren Kopf. Sie hörte mehr Rascheln, ein oder zwei Flüche, die selbst einen Seemann erröten lassen würden, bis Bulma hinter dem Schirm hervortrat mit ihren Armen über ihrer Brust verschränkt und einem finsteren Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Abendkleid war von dunkelroter Farbe, welche ihre blasse Haut positiv hervorbrachte, und ihr langes blaues Haar war hochgesteckt, wobei nur wenige Locken den Nadeln entkamen. „Ich hasse das", murmelte sie verächtlich.

Ihre Freundin lächelte sie verständnisvoll an. „Ich weiß. Aber da deine Eltern die Gastgeber dieses Balls sind, hast du keine andere Wahl als daran teilzunehmen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht triffst du ja einen netten jungen Mann."

„Genau darum mache ich mir ja Sorgen", sagte Bulma mit einem Seufzer. Sie ließ ihre Arme fallen und fing an, an den langen Ärmeln ihres Kleides zu zupfen. „Das letzte Mal, als meine Mutter für mich ein Kleid für einen Ball ausgesucht hat, wollte sie mich verkuppeln."

„Du kannst ihr nichts vorwerfen", widersprach ChiChi sanft. „Wie lange ist es jetzt her? Anderthalb Jahre?"

„Ein Jahr, vier Monate und dreizehn Tage", korrigierte die andere Frau geistesabwesend, während sie sich ihr Spiegelbild ansah. Bulma musste zugeben, dass sie in diesem Kleid umwerfend aussah. Ihre Schwangerschaft hatte nichts von ihrer schlanken Figur zerstört; wenn überhaupt, hat ihr die Schwangerschaft ein paar weiche Kurven gegeben, die vorher gefehlt hatten.

ChiChi ging zu ihrer Freundin hinüber und legte eine tröstende Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Das ist eine unglaublich lange Zeit. Ich weiß, du liebst ihn noch, Bulma, aber vielleicht solltest du lernen, einen anderen Mann zu lieben. Trunks braucht einen Vater. Glaubst du wirklich, dass Vegeta zu dir zurückkehren wird?"

„Das tue ich", sagte Bulma mit mehr Überzeugung als sie eigentlich fühlte. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte sie häufig darüber nachgedacht. ChiChi hatte Recht. Es war eine unglaublich lange Zeit. Was, wenn Vegeta wirklich nicht zurückkam? Was, wenn der Kuss am Quai ein endgültiges lebe wohl gewesen war? Sie musste an Trunks denken. Er war noch ein Baby, doch bald würde er älter sein und Bulma hatte gesehen, wie schwierig es für ChiChi gewesen war, ganz alleine einen Sohn zu erziehen. Vielleicht, vielleicht sollte sie sich die Worte ihrer Freundin zu Herzen nehmen und Vegeta loslassen.

* * *

Ein leiser Seufzer entkam Bulmas Lippen, als sie gezwungen war, dem ununterbrochenen Selbstlob des Mannes, der ihr an der Festtafel gegenüber saß, zuzuhören. Hercule Satan, selbst ernannter Bezwinger des Jinzoningen Cell und Frieza, war vor wenigen Monaten zusammen mit seiner Tochter in die Westliche Hauptstadt gezogen und, da alle seinen Geschichten über die Siege über den Jinzoningen und dem teuflischen Biest Glauben schenkten, wurde er hoch angesehen. Bulma glaubte, dass ihr übel werden würde, wenn sie ihm noch länger zuhören musste.

_Es ist alles deine Schuld, Goku_, dachte sie und warf ihrem besten männlichen Freund, der ein paar Sitze weiter an dem langen Tisch saß und sich gut mit Krillin unterhielt, dessen Begleitung an diesem Abend niemand geringeres als Juuhachigou war, einen finsteren Blick zu.

Hoffentlich würde ihr Vater bald das Ende des Mahls verkünden, damit sich endlich alle in den Ballsaal zurückziehen konnten für den nächsten Teil des Weihnachtsballs. Vielleicht konnte sie dann endlich den Fängen von Satan persönlich entkommen. Bulma schnaubte bei diesem Gedanken beinahe, nahm jedoch schnell die Hand von dem Mund und täuschte Husten vor. Sie bemerkte ein paar besorgte Blicke von den Leuten um sie herum, doch die störten sie nicht. Das schlimmste war noch immer, dass ihr _Gesprächspartner_ nichts bemerkt hatte und noch immer seinen bewundernswerten Kampf gegen Frieza sehr detailgetreu wiedergab. Es war wirklich überraschend, wie sehr man die Wahrheit verdrehen konnte und dass die Leute es noch immer glaubten.

Endlich kam das Mahl dem Ende entgegen und alle erhoben sich von ihren Stühlen. Bulma wollte gerade in der Menge untertauchen, als sie ein vorsichtiges Zupfen an ihrem Arm bemerkte. Sie musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als sie bemerkte, dass sie den Fängen Satans doch nicht entkommen war. „Darf ich den ersten Tanz haben, Lady Bulma?"

Mit einem etwas gezwungenen freundlichen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, nickte Bulma zustimmend, da sie ihrer Stimme nicht traute, die Ablehnung, die sie für diesen Mann empfand, zu verbergen. Als sie ihre Hand auf seine legte, warf sie einem unbeirrten Son Goku noch einen wütenden Blick zu.

Es war wirklich ein Albtraum. In Ordnung, dieser Mann konnte tanzen – bestimmt viel besser als er kämpfen konnte – aber konnte er nicht nur für eine Minute seinen Mund halten? Bulma schaute sich um, verzweifelt einen von ihren Freunden zu erblicken und um Hilfe zu bitten. Sie schienen jedoch alle verschwunden zu sein. Satan ließ sie noch nicht einmal alleine, als das Orchester eine Pause machte und sie konnte wegen ihrer Eltern noch nicht einmal etwas Beleidigendes zu ihm sagen. Es war äußerst frustrierend.

Der halbe Abend war schon um, als Bulma endlich Yamchu in der Nähe der Fenster stehen sah. Sie betete, dass er ihr Dilemma erkennen und sie retten würde, und löste nicht einmal ihren Blick von ihm und das winzigste Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als der Seemann schließlich aufschaute und sie direkt ansah. Sie warf ihm einen hilflosen Blick zu. Glücklicherweise schien Yamchu ihren Hilferuf zu verstehen und sobald das Orchester aufgehört hatte zu spielen, ging er zu ihnen herüber.

„Entschuldigt mich, Sir", sagte er mit einem höflichen Lächeln. „Darf ich den nächsten Tanz mit dieser charmanten Lady haben?" Als es so aussah, dass Satan widersprechen wollte, sagte Yamchu bloß: „Ich bestehe darauf.", und nahm schon Bulmas Hand, um sie von ihm fortzuführen.

In dem Moment, in dem sie außer Hörweite waren, seufzte Bulma tief. „Ich danke dir, Yamchu! Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich getan hätte."

Ein leises Schmunzeln entkam Yamchus Lippen, als das Orchester wieder begann zu spielen und sie anfingen zu tanzen. „Du wärest wahrscheinlich am Ende des Abends zu Tode gelangweilt."

„Nicht wahrscheinlich", widersprach Bulma mit einem finsteren Blick. „Sehr sicher. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er überhaupt versucht, mir—"

„Dir... was?"

„Mir—mir..." Ein Schauer jagte über Bulma Rücken, als sie daran dachte. „Mir den Hof zu machen."

„Nun, Bulma, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, kann ich ihm nichts vorwerfen." Bulma hob eine Augenbraue, als sie die Röte auf Yamchus Wangen sah. „Von all den Frauen in diesem Ballsaal heute Abend, bist du ohne Zweifel die schönste. Obwohl es allgemein bekannt ist, dass du die Mutter des Kindes von einem Piraten bist, würden viele Männer noch alles geben, um mit dir zusammen zu sein. Sogar ich..."

„Yamchu..."

„Nein, Bulma", schnitt Yamchu ihr sanft mit einem Kopfschütteln das Wort ab. „Es ist schon fast anderthalb Jahre her, dass er gegangen ist. Akzeptier es, er wird nicht wiederkommen. Ich weiß, es ist schwer jemanden, den du liebst, loszulassen. Ich weiß, es ist fast unmöglich, aber du musst es tun. Du kannst nicht ewig auf ihn warten, vergeblich. Bulma, ich weiß, dass, bevor... bevor du ihn getroffen hast, du etwas für mich empfunden hast. Du weißt, dass ich dich noch immer mag, sehr sogar. Ich würde fast sagen, ich liebe dich noch. Wenn du mir also nur die kleinste Chance gäbest, würde ich..."

Ein sanftes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, als sie langsam ihre Hand hob um über seine Wange zu streichen. „Yamchu, ich—"

Doch was immer sie sagen wollte, würde der Seemann nie erfahren, da in genau diesem Moment das Orchester aufhörte zu spielen und Lord Briefs die wenigen Stufen zum Eingang des Ballsaales erklimmte und sich laut räusperte. Alle Köpfe wandten sich ihm zu und der ganze Ballsaal war still geworden. „Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren", sagte er. „Es tut mir Leid, Euch unterbrechen zu müssen, aber ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, heute Abend einen besonderen Gast vorzustellen. Ich möchte Euch den Verlobten meiner Tochter vorstellen – Prinz Vegeta von den Saiyajins."

Die großen Türen zum Ballsaal wurden geöffnet und ein Mann gekleidet in einer dunkelblauen Uniform und einem roten Umhang, der an den Schultern befestigt war, trat ein. Sofort brach unter den Gästen Gemurmel aus; nur eine handvoll war todstill.

Eine unglaublich blasse Bulma war eine von ihnen.

Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals und sie fühlte einen Knoten in ihrem Magen. Sie wusste, dass, wenn sie nicht bald wieder anfangen würde zu atmen, sie wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle ohnmächtig werden würde, doch irgendwie war dieses Wissen irgendwo tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein begraben.

Sie konnte das nicht glauben! War das nur ein Traum? Ja, es musste ein Traum sein. Nur in ihren Träumen würde so etwas geschehen. Es war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Vegeta war nicht wirklich zurück. Er war nur ein Produkt ihrer Einbildung. Genauso wie die Worte ihres Vaters, dass Vegeta ihr Verlobter war.

„Wusstest du davon?", fragte eine gequält klingende Stimme neben sie, die sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Alles schien so real.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die sie sanft drückte. Bulma schaute auf und traf auf die mitfühlenden Augen von Goku. Sie zeigten ihr, dass auch er überrascht war, also hatte er nicht davon gewusst. „Ist das ein Traum?", fragte sie noch immer ein wenig benommen.

„Nein, es ist keiner, Bulma." Goku grinste auf sie hinunter, als er dachte, dass dieser fassungslose Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht wirklich unbezahlbar war. Aber vielleicht war ein ähnlicher Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass Vegeta irgendwann zurückkommen würde, aber man konnte dem Prinzen – oder wäre das Lord Briefs? – vertrauen, so aufzutreten. „Du solltest zu ihm gehen."

„Aber Goku", widersprach Yamchu, bereit Bulma zu folgen, doch Gokus Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn auf.

„Nein, Yamchu", unterbrach Goku ihn mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln. „Es ist Zeit, dass du sie los lässt. Versuche dich für sie zu freuen."

Yamchu schaute Bulma mit Verlangen in seinen Augen nach, als er das Wiedersehen der beiden Geliebten beobachtete, doch schüttelte schließlich seinen Kopf. Vielleicht hatte Goku Recht. Vielleicht sollte er auf seine eigenen Worte hörten und sie endlich loslassen.

„Komm schon." Goku drückte seine Schulter, als er ihn von der Tanzfläche führte und die Musik wieder anfing zu spielen. „Lass uns etwas trinken."

-

Bulma spürte sämtliche Blicke auf sich, als sie zögerlich den Ballsaal durchquerte und die Treppen erstieg bis sie direkt vor Vegeta stand. Sie wünschte sie wüsste, was sie sagen könnte, doch ihr Kopf war leer. Es erschien ihr noch immer so surreal.

_Ein Jahr, vier Monate und dreizehn Tage._

Er hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert, zumindest nicht im Aussehen. Noch immer die gleichen harten Gesichtszüge, das gleiche unzähmbare Haar und noch immer die gleichen intensiven Augen. Doch, an seiner Haltung hatte sich etwas verändert. Er schien ruhiger zu sein, fast als ob er etwas inneren Frieden gefunden hätte. Das brachte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Hatte er das gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte?

Sie hob langsam ihre Hand und musste sich einen Schluchzer verbeißen, als sie mit seiner harten Brust in Berührung kam. Im Gegensatz zu all ihren Träumen verschwand er dieses Mal nicht. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als sie endlich murmelte: „Du bist zurück."

„Ich bin zurück", bestätigte Vegeta. Als er sie das erste Mal, nachdem er sie so lange Zeit nicht gesehen hatte, erblickte, musste er schwer schlucken. Das Weib war noch immer hinreißend, wenn nicht sogar noch hinreißender als vorher und er hatte gespürt, wie sich etwas in ihm geregt hatte. Das brennende Verlangen sie zu halten, zu berühren, sie zu küssen. Er wusste endlich, warum er zurückgekehrt war. Das Weib hatte ihm etwas angetan. Und nun jagte ihre Berührung einen Schock durch seinen Körper, eine plötzlich Hitze, die drohte ihn zu überwältigen. Es brauchte all seine Selbstbeherrschung, seine Hände bei sich zu behalten.

Plötzlich fing das Orchester an einen langsamen Walzer zu spielen. Die Aufmerksamkeit wurde von ihnen abgewandt, als sich die anderen Gäste wieder ihrem Tanz zuwandten. Bulmas Herz fing noch schneller an zu schlagen, als Vegeta ihre Hand nahm und sie die Stufen hinunter auf die Tanzfläche führte. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie schweben, als sie begannen, sich im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen.

Das war das, wovon sie ihr ganzes Leben lang geträumt hatte, seit sie ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war. Mit dem Prinzen ihrer Träume zu tanzen. Plötzlich riss sie ein Gedanke aus ihrer Träumerei. „Du kannst tanzen?"

Vegeta schnaubte, bevor er einfach antwortete: „Ich bin ein Prinz, Weib."

„Als ob das alles erklärt." Sie grinste ihn an und egal wie finster der Blick auf seinem Gesicht war, sie konnte das leicht amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Augen erkennen. Sie mochten zwar fast anderthalb Jahre voneinander getrennt gewesen sein, doch anscheinend hatte sich nichts zwischen ihnen verändert.

Doch trotzdem überkam sie das Schweigen. Es gab einfach zu viele Dinge, die sie sagen wollte, so viele Dinge, die sie fragen wollte, doch es war einfach zu überwältigend. Vegeta war zurück. Vegeta war zurück und er tanzte mit ihr... Das musste der glücklichste Tag in ihrem Leben sein. Als sie ihre Eltern an ihnen vorbeitanzen sah, warf sie ihnen ein helles und dankbares Lächeln zu.

„Es war die Idee deines Vaters", sagte Vegeta plötzlich. „Er dachte, es wäre am besten, dich zu überraschen."

„Das ist typisch mein Vater", sagte Bulma, noch immer mit einem hellen Lächeln. Dann plötzlich wollten all die Fragen, die direkt unter der Oberfläche brodelten, ausbrechen. „Wie lange bist du schon zurück? Wo bist du gewesen? Hast du den Schlüssel zum Legendären gefunden? Warum hat mein Vater dich als meinen Verlobten vorgestellt?"

Es gab so viele andere Sachen, die sie verzweifelt fragen wollte, doch Vegeta ließ sie mit einem Kopfschütteln verstummen. „Ein paar Tage. Überall. Ja." Als er das sagte, bemerkte Bulma den triumphierenden Blick in seinen sonst beschützten Augen und das Zucken an seinen Lippen. „Und um deine letzte Frage zu beantworten – bevor ich die Westliche Hauptstadt verlassen durfte, nahm dein Vater mir das Versprechen ab, zurückzukehren und dich zur Frau zu nehmen."

Bulma hielt plötzlich an und fragte: „Mein Vater hat... wie konnte er nur?" Sie wollte ihre Hand aus seiner zerren, bereit zu ihrem Vater herüberzustampfen und eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten zu verlangen. Wie konnte er es wagen, Vegeta dieses Ultimatum zu stellen! Das war Erpressung! Heirate meine Tochter oder Ihr dürft nicht gehen! Das war einfach... Bulma konnte noch nicht einmal die richtigen Worte für die Gefühle finden, die in ihrem Körper tobten. Es war ein düsterer Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, als Vegeta sie nicht gehen lassen wollte. Stattdessen zog er sie näher an sich heran, was ihm viele empörte Blicke von vorbeitanzenden Paaren einbrachte, bis ihre Körper sich berührten und fing wieder an zu tanzen.

„Weib", knurrte er tief in seiner Kehle. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dem zugestimmt hätte, wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte?"

„D-du willst es?", stotterte sie, vollkommen erstaunt; all ihre Wut war sofort vergessen. Die einzige Antwort, die sie erhielt, war ein tiefer Kehllaut, doch es war all die Bestätigung, die sie brauchte. Er hatte Recht. Sein Stolz war einfach zu groß. Vegeta würde niemals etwas gegen seinen Willen tun.

Da es ihr nichts mehr ausmachte, was die Leute von ihr halten mochten, ergriff sie seinen Kopf und zog ihn in einen tiefen und ausgehungerten Kuss. Er musste nicht reden, zu sagen, was er für sie empfand, denn solange er seine Gefühle so in seine Küsse fließen ließ, würde sie sich immer eines sicher sein.

Egal wie grob Vegeta erscheinen wollte, so wusste sie doch, dass, selbst wenn er Liebe nicht kannte, er sich zumindest um sie sorgte.

* * *

„Er sieht nicht wie ein Saiyajin aus", bemerkte Vegeta schroff, als er sich den kleinen Jungen in Bulmas Armen anschaute.

Es war am folgenden Tag, dass Vegeta endlich seinen Sohn sah. Er hatte die Nacht in einem der Gästesuiten des Palastes verbracht, ohne Bulma natürlich, da sie ja noch nicht verheiratet waren. Bulma hatte ihn vor wenigen Minuten mit Trunks gemütlich in ihren Armen zum Frühstück abgeholt und das war das erste, was Vegeta bei dem Jungen bemerkt hatte.

„Er mag nicht wie einer aussehen", entgegnete Bulma, die seine Reaktion überhaupt nicht störte. So wie sie ihn kannte, hatte sie schon mit so etwas gerechnet. „Aber er verhält sich definitiv wie einer, ist das nicht so, mein kleiner Prinz?"

Vegeta rollte genervt mit den Augen, als er die Babysprache an seinen Erben gerichtet hörte. Wenn er jemals wollte, dass sein Sohn sich zumindest wie ein Mitglied der stolzen Rasse verhielt, musste das Weib aufhören ihn zu verhätscheln, doch irgendwie konnte er nicht den Mut aufbringen, dem Weib genau das zu sagen. Er schnaubte, was ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick von Bulma einbrachte. Was war nur aus ihm geworden? Das war erbärmlich! Er verweichlichte schon, und _fürchtete_ das Weib schon fast. Nein, nicht das Weib, beschloss er schnell. Das einzige, was er fürchtete, war ihre schrille Stimme, die ihm sicherlich sein Trommelfell kosten würde, wenn er nicht vorsichtig war.

„Willst du ihn mal halten?"

Diese Frage erwischte ihn vollkommen unerwartet und er hielt plötzlich inne, als er dem Weib ein ungläubiges Stirnrunzeln zuwarf. „Warum sollte ich ihn halten wollen?"

Nun blickte Bulma ihn finster an und Vegeta zuckte innerlich zusammen, da er wusste, dass er das wohl nicht hätte sagen sollen. Wirklich erbärmlich. „Weil du sein Vater bist, Vegeta", sagte sie bloß.

„Wie auch immer", erwiderte er bloß und ging an ihr vorbei. Er wusste, dass das Weib ihn wahrscheinlich noch immer finster nachstarrte und fast Löcher in seinen Rücken brannte, als ob sie ihm sagen wollte, dass diese Diskussion noch nicht vorüber war. Oh, er war sich sicher, dass sie noch nicht vorüber war. Er hoffte nur, dass sie diese Diskussion in der Ungestörtheit von entweder seinem oder ihrem Zimmer, oder in der Zukunft, in ihren Zimmern fortsetzen konnten, damit sie zumindest ordentlich wieder _Frieden schließen_ konnten.

Sie erreichten das Esszimmer innerhalb weniger Minuten und Bulma öffnete die große Tür um einen langen Tisch zu offenbaren, an dem nicht nur ihre Eltern, sondern zu ihrer großen Überraschung auch Goku, ChiChi und Bardock saßen. Sie alle erhoben sich von ihren Stühlen, wobei ChiChi das mit etwas Schwierigkeiten tat, als sie eintraten.

„Ah, Bulma, Vegeta", begrüßte Lord Briefs sie. „Das seid Ihr ja. Kommt rein, kommt rein. Das Frühstück wird gleich serviert. Ich hoffe, es macht euch nichts aus, dass ich ein paar Gäste eingeladen habe."

„Natürlich nicht, Vater"; antwortete Bulma, die ihre Freunde anlächelte. „Es ist großartig, etwas Gesellschaft zu haben. Guten Morgen und frohe Weihnachten!"

Die anderen erwiderten ihren Gruß und Bulma bemerkte plötzlich die Blicke von Goku und Bardock, die auf der Person direkt hinter ihr ruhten. Sie hatten sich am vorherigen Abend bloß von weitem gesehen und nicht die Möglichkeit erhalten miteinander zu reden. Irgendwie fürchtete Bulma die Reaktion ihrer Freunde auf Vegetas Rückkehr. Während sie nicht einmal daran gezweifelt hatte, das Bardock ihn herzlich willkommen heißen würde, war sie sich bei Goku und den Rest ihrer Freunde nicht so sicher gewesen. Zumindest war jetzt ein Teil ihrer Furcht verflogen, als sie den Ausdruck auf Gokus Gesicht sah – man konnte sogar fast sagen, dass der jüngere Saiyajin sich freute, den Prinzen zu sehen.

„Mein Prinz", sagte Bardock schließlich mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und durchbrach damit die etwas unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen. „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass Ihr zurückgekehrt seid. Ich gehe davon aus, das bedeutet, Ihr wart auf Eurer Suche erfolgreich?"

„Eure Vermutung ist korrekt, Bardock", antwortete Vegeta, der das aufgeregte Glitzern in den Augen des jüngeren Saiyajins bei diesen Neuigkeiten nicht übersah. Vegeta wandte sich ihm zu und verneigte seinen Kopf und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, kamen sie zu einer stillen Vereinbarung. Sobald sie die Zeit hatten, würden sie die volle Kraft des anderen in einem Trainingskampf austesten. Vegeta freute sich schon darauf. „Kakarotto."

„Vegeta", sagte Goku, und fühlte schon die Aufregung durch seinen Körper fließen. Endlich jemand, der sich mit seiner Kraft messen konnte und auch gegen ihn kämpfen durfte. Während Gohans Kraft seiner gleichkam, fehlte es dem Jungen noch an Erfahrung und ChiChi mochte es nicht, wenn Gohan kämpfte. Sie wollte noch immer, dass er ein Gelehrter wurde und ihre Entschlossenheit wankte nie. Irgendwie würde Goku sie überzeugen müssen, dass das Training um besser zu werden, die Macht des Legendären zu kontrollieren und sie weiter zu entwickeln genauso wichtig war wie lernen.

„Nun denn, warum setzt ihr euch nicht alle und genießt das Frühstück?", schlug Lord Briefs vor, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete und die Diener das Essen hereinbrachten.

Während des Frühstücks sprachen sie über viele Dinge. Bardock erkundigte sich darüber, was Vegeta tun würde, jetzt da er zurück war. Vegeta erzählte ihm daraufhin, dass er im Palast arbeiten würde, als einer von den Hauptberatern von Lord Briefs. Der Lord hatte ihm diese Stelle angeboten, da Vegeta einige Dinge anders betrachten könnte, als seine normalen Berater und dafür eine große Hilfe sein konnte. Vegeta hatte dieses Angebot angenommen, da er ehrlich gesagt nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte. Der Lord würde ihn nicht zur See fahren lassen und außerdem könnte die Stelle als Berater ihn auf die Zeit vorzubereiten, wenn Lord Briefs tot war und Bulma als seine Erbin seinen Platz einnahm.

Lord Briefs verkündete auch endlich das Datum der Hochzeit von Bulma und Vegeta, die in der ersten Januarwoche stattfinden würde. Obwohl Bulma immer von einer Hochzeit im Juli geträumt hatte, wusste sie, dass sie nicht so lange warten konnten. Nun da Vegeta, der Vater ihres Sohnes, zurück war, würde man erwarten, dass sie so schnell wie möglich heirateten. Ihre Stellung in der Stadt war einfach zu hoch um noch mehr Gerüchte in den Umlauf zu bringen. Es war schon schlimm genug, ein uneheliches Kind zu haben, deshalb war es für eine Frau ihres Standes noch schlimmer eine längere Zeit mit einem Mann zusammenzuleben ohne verheiratet zu sein. Eigentlich war es Bulma egal, was die Leute von ihr hielten, aber sie schuldete es ihren Eltern, besonders ihrem Vater, nach all dem, was er für ihr Glück getan hatte.

„Ich hoffe, es wird eine kleine Hochzeit", sagte Bulma plötzlich mit einem flüchtigen Blick zu Vegeta, der jetzt wieder etwas interessierter aussah. „Ich möchte nicht, dass viele Leute kommen. Nur Familie und enge Freunde, wenn es möglich ist."

„Aber Bulma, Liebes", widersprach ihre Mutter. „Wir haben so viele Verpflichtungen! Und hast du nicht immer von einer großen Hochzeit geträumt?"

„Dinge verändern sich, Mom", murmelte Bulma genervt; sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie wieder zurück in die formlose Sprache gerutscht war, die sie gewöhnlich nur nutzte, wenn sie mit ihren Eltern alleine war. „Ich habe mich verändert."

„Aber Liebling, was ist mit den anderen Leuten..."

„Sie sind mir egal, Mom. Lass sie reden. Lass sie tratschen. Das wird ihnen zumindest etwas zu tun geben." Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und starrte ihre Eltern trotzig an, wobei sie sie herausforderte etwas zu sagen.

„Nun", sagte ChiChi plötzlich. „Ich glaube, eine kleine Hochzeit ist eine wundervolle Idee. Es ist viel persönlicher und romantischer. Ich sollte es wissen, da unsere Hochzeit auch eine kleine war." Ihr Blick traf Bulmas und die ältere Frau formte ein _Danke_ mit ihren Lippen.

Lord Briefs atmete einmal tief durch, als er schließlich nachgab. „In Ordnung, Bulma. Es wird eine kleine Hochzeit werden."

Bulma warf ihm ein sehr dankbares Lächeln zu und widerstand dem Drang aufzuspringen und sie beide zu umarmen. Stattdessen sagte sie bloß: „Danke, Mom, Dad. Das bedeutet mir, und Vegeta, wirklich viel."

Plötzlich fing Goku an zu grinsen. „Hey, aber wenn ihr nächstes Jahr heiratet, bedeutet das ja, dass es zwei Hochzeiten in einem Jahr geben wird."

„Wovon sprichst du, Goku?", fragte Bulma, nur ein wenig verwirrt, da sie schon eine ziemlich gute Idee hatte, wovon, oder besser, von wem Goku sprach.

„Nun", er grinste sie an. „Während du und Vegeta gestern Abend verschwunden wart", Eine leichte Röte stieg in Bulmas Gesicht auf, als sie sich an das erinnerte, was sie und Vegeta in dieser Zeit getan hatten, „haben Krillin und Juuhachigou uns erzählt, dass sie nächsten Sommer heiraten werden."

-

Sobald das Frühstück beendet war und Lord Briefs ihnen allen für ihr Kommen gedankt hatte, stand Vegeta sofort von seinem Stuhl auf und warf Goku einen herausfordernden Blick zu. Son Goku nickte ihm zu und erlaubte ein winziges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er seinen Stuhl zurückschob und ebenfalls aufstand. „Entschuldigt mich bitte. ChiChi, hast du was dagegen den Nachmittag mit Bulma zu verbringen? Ich möchte Vegeta wirklich gerne die Trainingsräume an der Akademie zeigen. Vater, möchtest du mitkommen?"

„Natürlich, Goku", antwortete Bardock. Er dankte Lord Briefs und seiner Frau für das wundervolle Frühstück, bevor er den anderen beiden Saiyajins folgte.

„Männer", murmelte ChiChi nur, als die Männer fort waren, und schüttelte ihren Kopf darüber, dass Goku nicht einmal auf ihre Antwort gewartet hatte.

„Nein", korrigierte Bulma sie mit einem Grinsen. „Saiyajins."

* * *

„Ich werde dich kriegen, Trunks!", rief ein Junge mit wildem schwarzem Haar, als er seinen Freund über den Hof hinter dem Haus seiner Eltern jagte.

Es war ein schöner Sommertag, sieben Jahre nach den Ereignissen, die das Leben einer Gruppe Freunde für immer verändert hatten. Genauso wie jedes Jahr hielt Son ChiChi es für notwendig all ihre Freunde und ihre Familie zu sich nach Hause zu seinem großen Picknick einzuladen. Und genauso wie jedes Jahr, waren alle gekommen.

„Du wirst mich nie kriegen!", rief Trunks zurück und schaute über seine Schulter.

Jedoch sah er genau in diesem Moment nicht den dunkelhaarigen Jugendlichen, der seinen Weg kreuzte, und stieß mit ihm zusammen, wobei er sie beide und eine Schüssel, die der Jugendliche trug, zu Boden warf. Der Jugendliche stöhnte und wollte gerade aufstehen, als er merkte, wie ein weiteres Gewicht ihn zerquetschte. „Trunks, Goten, runter von mir. Und du Dende, halt den Mund", grummelte er, als der grünhäutige Jugendliche neben ihm anfing zu schmunzeln.

„Tut mir Leid, Bruder", murmelte der dunkelhaarige Junge schnell und krabbelte sofort von ihm herunter, gefolgt von seinem Freund.

„Tut mir Leid, Gohan", sagte auch Trunks, obwohl er überhaupt nicht so reumütig aussah wie sein Freund. Gohan schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er wieder aufstand.

„Goten! Trunks! Was habt ihr getan?", kreischte plötzlich eine schrille Stimme. Alle vier Jungs zuckten zusammen und widersetzten sich dem Drang, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Der zwei jüngsten schauten auf und schluckten schwer, als sie den Pudding sahen, der nun auf dem Rasen verteilt war. Sie tauschten einen schnellen Blick aus und waren wieder verschwunden, auf der Flucht vor der Wut einer Mutter.

„Mom", versuchte Gohan sie zu beruhigen, als ChiChi drauf und dran war, den zwei Jungen nachzulaufen. „Es ist nicht so schlimm. Es war nur ein Pudding. Die Schüssel ist noch nicht einmal zerbrochen."

ChiChi schaute ihren fast dreizehnjährigen Sohn an. Er war schon so groß wie sie und sie wusste, dass er seinen durch sein regelmäßiges Training – sie wusste noch immer nicht, wie Goku es geschafft hatte, sie zu überreden – muskulösen Körper unter seiner losen Kleidung versteckte. Sein wildes schwarzes Haar ging bis zu seinen Schultern, doch er hatte es gewöhnlich zurückgebunden, genauso wie heute. Er wuchs wirklich zu seinem gutaussehenden jungen Mann heran und ChiChi freute sich schon darauf, die Mädchen zu treffen, denen er den Hof machen wollte.

„ChiChi!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme aus. Die Frau schaute sich um und sah Bulma auf sie zulaufen. „Was ist hier passiert?"

„_Dein Sohn_ ist mit Gohan zusammengestoßen, während er mir den Pudding bringen wollte, gefolgt von _meinem unachtsamen_ _anderen Sohn_. Ich schwöre, diese beiden Teufel sind genauso wie ihre Väter. Wo sind sie eigentlich? Ich habe sie seit dem Mittag nicht mehr gesehen."

„Wahrscheinlich irgendwo am Kämpfen, und so wie ich Bardock kenne, hat er sie begleitet um zuzuschauen", antwortete Bulma mit einem Schulterzucken. „Wie auch immer, sobald sie Essen riechen, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie wiederkommen werden. Komm schon, ich helfe dir mit dem Rest. Vielleicht können Gohan und Dende nach den anderen suchen und ihnen sagen, dass sie nichts mehr von dem Kuchen abkriegen werden, wenn sie nicht bald zurückkommen."

ChiChi nickte und erlaubte ein kleines Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. „In Ordnung. Gohan, würdest du bitte...?"

„Natürlich, Mom", antwortete Gohan grinsend. „Kommst du, Dende?"

„Nee", lehnte sein Kindheitsfreund mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln ab. „Geh du man alleine. Ich helfe lieber deiner Mutter."

Mit einem Schulterzucken sagte Gohan bloß: „In Ordnung. Halt mir einen Platz frei!", und rannte sofort in die Richtung los, in der er glaubte, seinen Vater und Großvater zu finden, wobei er nicht merkte, dass seine Mutter wieder einmal hinter seinem Rücken den Kopf schüttelte.

Er brauchte nur wenige Minuten um auf der Wiese anzukommen, von der sein Vater behauptete, dass sie perfekt zum trainieren sei. Als er dort ankam, sah er, dass nicht nur sein Großvater Bardock den anderen beiden Saiyajins beim Kämpfen zusah, sondern auch Trunks und Goten, die ihre Väter anfeuerten. Gohan schirmte seine Augen gegen die Sonne, als er zu ihnen stieß. Beide Kämpfer waren im Level des Legendären und Gohan verspürte das Jucken in seinen Fingern mitzumachen, doch er wusste, dass seine Mutter ihn höchstwahrscheinlich umbringen würde, wenn er jetzt kämpfte.

„Hey Gohan, was bringt dich her?", fragte Bardock grinsend, da er schon die Antwort erwartete.

„Mom", war nur seine Antwort, als ob dieses Wort alles erklärte, und pfiff dann auf seinen Fingern um die Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Vater und Vegeta zu erlangen.

Beide Kämpfer bemerkten den Jugendlichen und hielten inne. „Hey Sohnemann", rief Goku. „Willst du mitmachen?"

Gohan schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Mom hat gesagt, ich soll euch holen, wenn ihr noch Kuchen abbekommen wollt."

Goku und Vegeta blickten sich an, als ob sie darüber nachdachen, was jetzt wichtiger war. Zu essen oder den Kampf zu beenden. Am Ende verließen beide gleichzeitig den Level des Legendären. „Wir werden diesen Kampf später zu Ende bringen, Kakarotto, und dann werde ich dich endlich schlagen", sagte Vegeta.

„Wir werden sehen, wer hier wen schlagen wird."

„Komm schon, Dad", rief Goten. „Ich hab Hunger!"

„In Ordnung." Goku ging auf ihn zu, hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn auf seine Schultern.

„Baby", ärgerte Trunks ihn, doch Goten steckte ihm einfach die Zunge aus.

Die Gruppe der fünf Saiyajins kam eine kurze Zeit später an dem langen Tisch im Hinterhof von Son Gokus Haus an, wo der Rest ihrer Freunde und Familien schon saß und offensichtlich nur darauf wartete, dass sie auftauchten. Der Tisch war mit all möglichen Kuchensorten, verschiedenen Puddings und Früchten gefüllt um mindestens eine Armee, oder ein paar Menschen und fünf Saiyajins zu ernähren.

Goku setzte sich neben seine Frau, wobei er Goten zwischen sich und Gohan setzte, dem Dende einen Platz freigehalten hatte, während Vegeta und Trunks sich ihnen gegenüber neben Bulma und Bardock setzten. Sobald sich alle hingesetzt hatten und bereit waren, ihre Teller zufüllen, stand General Kaiou, der zusammen mit Muten Roshi und Gyuu Mao am Ende des Tisches saß, auf und räusperte sich. Sofort waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet und alle waren still, bis auf das blonde Kleinkind in Juuhachigou's Armen, ihre und Krillins Tochter Marron, die einmal laut quietschte.

„Meine lieben Freunde", begann er mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und schaute sich um.

Es waren wirklich alle da. Die gesamte Familie Son, Lady Bulma und Vegeta mit ihrem Sohn, Krillin und Juuhachigou mit ihrer Tochter, Muten Roshi, Yamchu, Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu, Piccolo und sogar Dende waren ChiChis Einladung gefolgt. Nach all dem, was geschehen war, sogar nachdem einige ihren eigenen Weg gegangen waren, zeigte diese Gruppe, was Freundschaft wirklich bedeutete.

„Ich freue mich, euch alle heute hier zu sehen, obwohl nicht ich, sondern Gokus wundervolle Frau ChiChi, euch eingeladen hat. Deshalb hoffe ich, dass es euch nichts ausmacht, dass ich ein paar Worte sagen möchte. Gestern Abend, als ich mit einem Glas Whiskey in meinem Salon saß, habe ich über die Vergangenheit nachgedacht. Vor sieben Jahren haben die meisten unserer Leben eine unerwartete Wendung genommen. Wir hatten nie darum gebeten, dass die Saiyajins auftauchten und eine von den Kugeln stahlen und Lady Bulma entführten. Wir hatten nie darum gebeten, dass Geheimnisse so offenbart wurden, wie es geschehen ist. Und wir hatten auch nie um die Narben gebeten, die uns zugefügt wurden.

„Aber obwohl wir verletzt und verraten wurden und verloren waren, haben wir auch etwas gewonnen. Liebe", sagte Kaiou und neigte seinen Kopf zu Goku, Bulma und Krillin, „unerwartete Verbündete", er nickte Vegeta und Juuhachigou zu, „sogar Familie." Dieses Mal schaute er zu Gohan und Bardock. „Doch am wichtigsten, Freunde." Er schaute zuerst zu Dende und dann in die ganze Gruppe. „Neue Freundschaften wurden gewonnen, alte Freundschaften gestärkt. Ohne die Freundschaft wäret ihr nie so weit gekommen, wie ihr seid. Die Freundschaft hat euch Kraft gegeben, Kraft um scheinbar unmögliche Hindernisse zu überwinden, Kraft um eure eigenen Grenzen zu überschreiten und Kraft um weiterzumachen, wenn ihr glaubt, dass alles verloren war. Deshalb hebe ich jetzt mein Glas auf die Freundschaft. Mag eure Freundschaft immer existieren und euch in schweren Zeiten helfen."

Son Goku stand von seinem Stuhl auf und hob sein Glas, als er lächelnd beobachtete, wie seine Freunde und Familie seinem Beispiel folgten und ihre Gläser hochhielten. Sogar Vegeta hob sein Glas, obwohl er nur den Blick des jüngeren Saiyajins traf, als Goku und die anderen drei Worte sprachen.

„Auf die Freundschaft."

**ENDE**

* * *

**2nd A/N: Hier ist es nun, das letzte Wort. Ich hoffe, ihr mochtet auch den Epilog dieser Geschichte und dass viele, wenn nicht sogar alle eurer Fragen beantwortet wurden. Glaubt mir, mir ist es sehr schwer gefallen, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Zuerst wollte ich es unter fünf Seiten halten – wie viele habe ich jetzt? Vierzehn! Soviel also dazu, aber es gab einfach zu viele Sachen, die da mit rein mussten und die ich nicht hätte kürzer fassen können. Es hätte glaube ich noch mehr gegeben, aber man muss Prioritäten setzen, denn das hier ist ein Epilog um Dendes Willen, und Epiloge gehören meines Wissens nach eigentlich kurz.**

**Wie auch immer, ich möchte euch noch einmal ganz herzlich danken! Ohne meine Leser hätte ich die Geschichte wohl nie zu Ende bringen können, denn ihr habt mir gezeigt, dass es Leute gibt, die meine Sachen lesen und sie auch noch _mögen!_ DANKE! (Obwohl eine letzte Review doch noch sehr geschätzt wird GRINS)**

**Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch in das Jahr 2006! Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal in einer meiner anderen Geschichten wieder, oder wenn (falls) ich die Fortsetzung schreibe. Ich habe einen sehr groben Plan für den Anfang bereits im Kopf, aber ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, wann ich dazukommen werde, etwas dazu zu schreiben.**

**Und noch einmal dankeschön! Ich verbeuge mich vor euch!**

**HEL**

**ChibiChibi**


End file.
